Maybe I'm Amazed
by Alethea27
Summary: What if Severus had never called Lily Mudblood? What if Potter had never managed to break them up? What if they decided to get married and have children despite the turbulent times? If you like James Potter, you best find another story to read. This story is AU and is NOT canon-compliant. Image is from Dorian Gray and credited to Alliance and Ealing Studio, 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe, I'm Amazed**

What if Severus hadn't called Lily a Mudblood? What if Potter never managed to break them up? What if they got married and had children despite the turbulent times?

**Warning:** I **hate** James Potter! Plenty of James bashing! This story is AU and neither the characters nor the story are canon. A word of advice: don't like, don't read, but don't flame because the characters are not canon!

**Disclaimer**: The plot is mine, but all the main characters belong to the wonderful imagination of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from any of them.

The title is from a song written by Sir Paul McCartney, "Maybe I'm Amazed," McCartney album, Apple Records, 1970.

**Page ****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ****Break**

**Chapter 1**

It was Thursday and Severus Snape had just finished his practical Defense OWL and felt very pleased. He was certain he had achieved an O on both his written and practical exams. He walked slowly, looking over his Defense class notes when suddenly he heard someone calling his name and looked up to see his girlfriend, Lily Evans, their close friends, Alice Downing, and Alice's boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, sitting in the sun by the Black Lake.

"Sev, we're down here!" Lily called, waving her hand frantically to catch his attention.

No matter how many times he saw her, she never failed to astound him with her beauty, her shoulder-length deep, auburn red hair, almond-shaped, emerald green eyes, luminous skin, and lithe body. She could have chosen any of the handsome boys, such as her fellow Gryffindors James Potter and Sirius Black, or Hufflepuff's Amos Diggory, as her boyfriend, but she had chosen him. They had grown up together in a lower income area of Manchester two blocks away from one another and had been best friends since they were nine.

Severus was lanky and pale with eyes so dark they appeared obsidian and shoulder-length thick, raven black hair. His face was thin with high cheekbones, and a full mouth. He had a beautiful smile when Lily got him to smile, but his nose was permanently misshapen, the result of one breakage too many by his father, Tobias. His smile widened as returned Lily's wave and started down towards her.

"Look, Prongs, it's Snivellus!" He suddenly heard a mocking voice say.

He turned and saw his three most hated enemies, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin, the fourth member of the self-named Marauders, sat against a tree studying. He, as usual, was ignoring the actions of his three friends even though he was the one of Gryffindor's Prefects. Severus reached for his wand in the pocket of his robe, but before he could even get his hand on it, he saw Black jab his wand at him and yell, "_Silencio_!" then Potter yelled, "_Levicorpus_!"

Severus was suddenly hanging upside down, his robe over his head, unable to speak, and his arms and legs flailing. He felt his wand fall out of his inner pocket. The worst thing about it was they were using a spell, he'd invented, _Levicorpus_, against him. He, being the inventor of the jinx, knew the counter-jinx, but he could not do it without his wand and it was lying somewhere below him. He tried summoning his wand with non-verbal "_Accio_!", but he could not concentrate enough to make it work.

"Good one, Padfoot!" James congratulated him. He was of average height, handsome, well built with messy black hair that stuck up all over and hazel eyes behind round, wire-rim glasses. He was very popular, loud, noisy and very competitive.

"You, too, Prongs!" Sirius returned the compliment. Sirius was model handsome with longish curly, dark hair and brown eyes. He attracted girls easily and changed girlfriends frequently.

"You two are amazing!" Peter exclaimed in his normal hero-worshipping tone. He was short and dumpy with mousey blond/brown hair and blue eyes. He was their follower and main worshipper, and was willing to put up with second-class treatment from James and Sirius in order to be part of the Marauders.

A crowd had gathered, laughing and pointing at Severus. James ran his hand through his messy hair and bowed. Sirius winked at the girls who were present while Peter grinned at their antics.

"What should we do next?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"We could be polite and ask him how he thinks he did on his OWLs, but you used the silencing charm on him," James pointed out.

"True, but he probably flunked all the written exams because he dripped grease all over his papers and smeared all his answers," Sirius said as Peter chortled.

"Hey! I've got an idea," Peter said. "Why don't we hit him with the tickling charm? Maybe it'll make him piss his pants!"

"Good one, Wormtail!" James replied with a small bow in Peter's direction. "Be my guest."

The crowd began hooting and yelling their encouragement as Peter raised his wand in Severus' direction when there was a sudden blur of red as Lily slammed into Peter, knocking him off balance, his wand flying out of his hand. She turned and gave James and Sirius a hard shove. Alice and Frank had followed her from the lake and now stood by, wands at ready, to help Lily and Severus if they needed it.

"You arrogant toerags, leave Sev alone!" She shouted. "What's he ever done to you?"

Despite the fact that he was hanging upside down, couldn't speak, his robes completely covering him, and feeling totally humiliated, Severus felt a small smile crack his lips. His Lily had a fiery temper and woe be tide anyone on the receiving end of it!

"Only pull out his wand and try to hex us anytime he sees us!" Sirius complained. "We have the right to get the greasy git before he gets us!" The crowd cheered his answer.

"What I can't understand, Evans, is why you're dating this Slytherin slimeball anyway," James argued. "He's not only greasy, but hangs around with all these followers of You-Know-Who." He shrugged carelessly. "Of course all of Slytherin are nothing more than Death Eaters-in-training!"

There was a loud murmur of agreement from the crowd watching. Many of them had been hexed by Avery, Rosier, Wilkes, or the Lestrange brothers because they were considered unworthy by the pureblood fanatics.

"You know nothing about Sev and you know nothing about me, Potter!" Lily yelled shoving her finger into James' chest as she spoke. "Now let Sev down!"

"I'll make you a deal, Evans." James proposed with a smile. "Go out with me and I'll let old Snivellus down and I'll never hex him again." Of course his promise didn't mean Padfoot and Wormtail couldn't still hex Snivellus should the opportunity present itself. He took a snitch out of his robe pocket and let it fly into the air than grabbed it, showing off his fast reflexes. "I should be our Seeker, Padfoot; I've got better reflexes than our current Seeker. What do you think?"

Lily gave James a disgusted look and said flatly, "I wouldn't go out with you, Potter, if you were the last wizard on earth and thank Merlin, you're not! You're nothing but a conceited, immature, spoiled toerag who thinks he can have whatever he wants and thinks every witch should fall in a dead faint at his feet!"

Frank also gave James a disgusted look. Both he and James were Chasers on the Gryffindor house Quidditch team and he was fed up with James's overblown ego. "You're a complete arse, Potter! Quit showing off with that bloody Snitch and let Sev down!" He was generally mild mannered and rarely used profanity, but he was sick of the self-named Marauders bullying Sev, and fed up with James thinking he was the most important person on their team.

James ignored Frank and said to Lily, "Okay, have it your way, Evans!" He turned to the crowd and said, "Who wants to see me strip Snivilly naked?" The crowd cheered, urging him on.

Severus began to struggle fiercely, hoping he could get himself down, but all it did was make him dizzy to the point of nearly passing out. He suddenly heard a soft, but angry voice order: "That's enough, James, Sirius!"

Remus Lupin stood behind them with his wand drawn. He was shorter than James or Sirius and thin with light brown hair longish in the back, shorter on the top and sides and had gray eyes which had now turned a shade of amber. He was quiet and much more studious than his friends were.

James whirled around, his mouth hanging open in shock. He shook his head in disbelief. "What's with you, Moony? How come you're defending Snivellus?"

"Yeah, are you becoming a Snivellus fan, Moony?" Sirius demanded.

"Yeah, are you a fan of greasy gits, Moony?" Peter echoed Sirius.

Remus ignored their taunts and snapped, "You've all gone too far this time. Sirius, take the silencing charm off Snape and James let him down right now!" Sirius shocked at Moony's unexpected anger quickly removed the silencing charm.

"Okay, Moony, don't get your tail in a twist!" James muttered then said the counter-spell, "_Liberacorpus_!" and waved his wand at Severus who crashed to the ground. Unfortunately he hadn't had a chance to prepare himself and came down head first, hitting a rock.

"Sev!" Lily cried and ran over to him. Alice and Frank hurriedly followed her over to where Severus lay in a heap, unmoving. She lifted his head then gave a cry when she saw her hand was covered in blood. "Merlin! He's bleeding!"

"Don't worry, Lily, Sev will be fine." Frank reassured her. "We'll get him to Madam Pomfrey and she'll get him fixed up in no time." He looked around and spotted a fallen tree branch lying near them and quickly transfigured it into a stretcher. Alice immobilized Severus and carefully levitated him onto it. Frank pointed his wand at the stretcher and said "_Mobilicorpus_." The stretcher began to float in front of him as he walked. Alice walked along side of him.

"Wait a minute," Lily called to them. She turned to Potter, Black, and Pettigrew and said in a threatening tone, "I've told you to leave Sev alone and you promised you would. As a Prefect I didn't turn you in because I assumed as fellow Gryffindors you'd keep your word, but since you haven't, I'm going to turn you three over to McGonagall _and_ Dumbledore. Furthermore, you ever come near Sev or me again and I will hex you so bad that the possibility of any future Potters, Blacks, or Pettigrew's will be nil!" She then turned to the crowd surrounding them and demanded, "Why didn't any of you help Sev instead of encouraging these three toerags to continue tormenting him?"

Somebody, a boy from Ravenclaw Lily thought, answered sullenly, "Because it's like Potter said; he's a greasy git and a follower of You-Know-Who!"

"You're all as pathetic as those three!" Lily snapped. She quickly gathered up Sev's scattered papers with a wave of her wand and placed them inside his book bag. She snatched up his wand from where it had fallen then caught hold of Sev's hand and walked beside him as Frank quickly, but carefully steered the stretcher towards the castle.

**A/N: I borrowed the page break style from evil minded because I really like them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: All the previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 2**

Severus woke up suddenly. He stared at the pale green walls and realized he was in the hospital wing, but he couldn't remember why he was here. He didn't recall having any kind of accident severe enough to require hospitalization. He glanced at the tall windows, deciding from the brightness that it must be morning. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his head and the nausea that followed let him know that it wasn't a good idea. He winced as he lay back, feeling achy and sore, like he used to after one of Tobias's beatings. He glanced around, but it appeared he was the only one in the hospital wing. He heard a door open then Madam Pomfrey was at his side. She appeared so fast that he assumed she must have put some kind of a charm on him that would alert her immediately when he regained consciousness.

"Mr. Snape, it's good to see you're awake. You've been unconsciousness since Miss Evans, Miss Downing, and Mr. Longbottom brought you in yesterday afternoon." As she spoke the Medi-Witch waved her wand over Severus, to assess his current condition. A piece of parchment appeared with the results, but she didn't tell him what they were.

"What happened to me?" Severus asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No …" He jerked up suddenly and tried to get out of bed, but Madam Pomfrey forced him back down. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Snape?" She demanded.

"My OWLs, I can't miss my OWLs!" Severus groaned.

"You finished your OWLs yesterday so there's nothing to be concerned about. You sustained a bad concussion and a nasty gash on the back of your head when you hit the ground yesterday so I'm not surprised you can't remember much." She gave him two potions, one for pain and the other for nausea and watched to make sure he drank them.

"Where's Lily?"

"I'm going to send Tippy to get her once breakfast is over. She demanded that she be allowed to stay with you all night. I had to threaten to get Professor McGonagall in order to get her to leave." Madam Pomfrey smiled. "I promised her I'd let her know immediately when you were conscious."

Severus knew Tippy was one of the Hogwarts house-elves who helped Madam Pomfrey and whom Madam Pomfrey considered invaluable. He lay back, trying to remember what had occurred yesterday. He looked up as she brought a tray with a bowl of broth and a spoon and set it down in front of him. "If you can keep this broth down then I think you can probably handle solid food for lunch."

"You said I hit the ground. Did I fall down the stairs?" Severus asked as he picked up his spoon, dipped it into the broth, and began to eat slowly.

Madam Pomfrey sighed then replied, "No. Mr. Potter used the _Levicorpus_ jinx on you, but I'm afraid his counter-jinx needs a lot more work. You don't just cancel a spell and leave a person crashing to the ground." She shook her head.

At that moment the doors burst open and Lily came running over to him. She threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Sev, I was so scared!" She wept. "Those horrible toerags hurt you so badly!"

"It's okay, Lily, I'm okay," Severus murmured with his cheek resting on Lily's soft hair, surrounded by the scent of the herbal shampoo she used.

"Careful, Lily," Madam Pomfrey cautioned her then added waspishly, "Those so-called Marauders already did enough damage to be going on with!" She looked at Severus and said sternly. "I want to see you eat all of that broth, too, Mr. Snape. Severus picked up his spoon again and began eating the broth though he wasn't hungry. Once he'd finished, Madam Pomfrey vanished his bowl and spoon.

Alice and Frank had come with Lily to visit Sev. Frank grinned and said, "You should have seen, Lily, Sev! She was mad as a dragon and threatened to … to end Potter's, Black's and Pettigrew's family lines if they didn't stay away from you and her!"

"Emasculate is the word I believe you're looking for, Mr. Longbottom," The Medi-Witch commented as she passed them going back to her office.

There was a shocked silence then Alice put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as Frank turned red. "I didn't realize she was listening," he said.

"Is there a spell for that?" Alice asked Lily in a whisper.

"I don't know," Lily answered with a shrug, "But as long as Potter and his cronies are convinced I'll do it, maybe they'll leave us alone."

"Does mum know what happened to me?" Severus asked. His mum, Eileen, was a Potions Mistress and worked at St. Mungo's.

Lily nodded. "They had to notify her because you'd been seriously injured. She was here briefly last night to make sure you were okay and asked me to tell you she'd be back later this afternoon." Lily dropped her voice to a whisper. "She was very angry when Madam Pomfrey told her what had happened to you."

Severus nodded. He knew his mum had a temper; one he'd inherited from her and had to work hard to control it.

"I think she's meeting with Dumbledore today. I know she demanded to see him last night, but he was at a meeting of the Wizengamot," Lily added.

Severus shrugged. "It doesn't matter what mum says. He won't do anything to Potter, Black, or Pettigrew anyway. He never did before," He said bitterly, thinking back to what had almost happened to him the previous fall; the night Black had tricked him into going down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack to meet a fully transformed Werewolf. True, Potter had saved him, but it was only because he was worried about his own skin if he'd been injured or killed by Lupin. None of them had seemed concerned that they had placed Lupin in possible jeopardy, too. Dumbledore had made him swear he'd never reveal what he saw there or risk expulsion, but Potter, Black, and Pettigrew had gotten away without any punishment and Potter had even received 200 house points for supposedly saving him.

"You should know that Remus and Lily turned them in to both Dumbledore and McGonagall," Frank said then continued, "Remus is really a good guy. I don't know why he hangs around with the rest of those prats."

"He's been friends with them since first year," Alice pointed out. "Fifth year is kind of late to be making new friends and he seems to be sickly, too. He's gone at least two days every month so that doesn't help with trying to make new friends," She said in a sympathetic tone.

Both Lily and Severus knew about Remus's "furry little problem" as Potter always referred to it. She wondered if he feared the other Marauders would turn on him if he tried to correct their behavior or quit associating with them and spread word of his condition around the school in revenge.

They visited until lunchtime and Alice and Frank excused themselves to go to the Great Hall, promising to visit later. "Do you want us to bring you and Sev lunch, Lily?" Alice called, but just then there was a pop and Tippy appeared. "Does Miss Lily or Mr. Severus require anything from Tippy?"

"Never mind, Alice, I'll ask Tippy if she can bring Sev and I some lunch," Lily called. She turned back to Tippy. "Tippy, if you could bring us some sandwiches, Pumpkin juice, and some dessert that would be great," Lily said smiling at the tiny female elf. Like the other house elves, she was dressed in a tea towel with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Right away, Miss Lily!" Tippy squeaked happily, bowing. She left with a pop and within minutes another pop announced her return. She was carrying a tray containing a plate loaded with sandwiches, a pitcher of Pumpkin juice, and two pieces of apple cobbler.

"Thank you, Tippy," Lily said taking the tray from her. "This looks delicious!"

"Yes, thank you, Tippy. Your service is excellent," Sev added

Tippy gave a huge grin and squeaked excitedly, "Miss Lily and Mr. Severus is welcome. Tippy is always glad to serve Miss Lily and Mr. Severus!" She bowed and disappeared again with another pop.

The sandwiches were chicken salad and egg salad. Lily took a chicken salad and Severus an egg salad and Lily poured them each a glass of Pumpkin juice. The pitcher quickly refilled.

Severus took a bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. "Avery would be on my arse with both feet if he heard me thank Tippy," he commented.

"Why? They perform all kinds of services for us and they're always so happy to do them so why shouldn't we thank them?"

"He says it's the duty of house elves to serve wizards and they don't need to be thanked because that gives them ideas above their station."

Lily sighed. "Sev, why do you talk to those Death Eater wanabees? They're pure evil and they give me the absolute willies! I know you don't support any of their pureblood ideas or their enthusiasm for You-Know-Who."

"Things aren't always what they seem, Lily," Severus began. 'You're right I don't accept their pureblood dogma and I despise You-Know-Who and they've been pressuring me to support him. However, I'm a Prefect so I've got to be aware of what they're saying and doing; who they're trying to recruit, and what recruiting methods they're using so that requires me to talk to them despite my personal dislikes. I'm trying to protect and prevent them from recruiting the younger children, but I think I've already lost Regulus to them."

"He's Black's younger brother?" Severus nodded. "Can't Slughorn stop them from doing it?"

"I doubt Slughorn even knows what's going on in his own house!" Severus replied scornfully.

"It's hard when I hear people attacking you and calling you a Death Eater," Lily whispered, thinking of the Ravenclaw boy from yesterday.

Severus squeezed her hand. "I know, Lily, but I wouldn't be able to do what I'm doing if everybody in school knew I was only listening to their crap to protect the younger children. I am sorry though that you're getting tarred with the same brush."

"I don't care about that, Sev; I can stand anything they want to throw at me." She smiled at him and held his hand tightly.

They heard the doors open and to their shock saw Remus coming towards them. He appeared nervous and uneasy. He stopped beside the bed and nodded at both of them. "Lily, can I have a few minutes alone with Severus?"

She brushed her hand through Severus' hair and said, "I'll just be outside, okay?"

Severus nodded then turned to Lupin and asked coolly, "What do you want, Lupin?"

Remus cleared his throat nervously and replied, "I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. I should have stopped James and Sirius before it went so far. I want you to know that Lily and I did turn them in to Professor McGonagall and to Professor Dumbledore."

"It's not likely they'll receive any punishment since they never have before," Severus commented with a shrug.

"They're getting detention this time. Not only for the last two weeks of the term, but they're also required to come back here during the summer, and work with Mr. Filch. Since they've played numerous pranks on him I don't expect it will be pleasant for them," Remus explained as he sat down in the chair Lily had vacated. "I also want you to know that I had nothing to do with what they did to you last fall. You see I don't remember what happens when I'm transformed and of course neither James nor Sirius told me what they had done. I just found out about it because they were laughing about it last night. If I had had any idea they were planning to expose you to me when I was fully transformed I want you to know I would have gone to Professor Dumbledore immediately."

As much as he hated the Marauders, he found himself wanting to believe Remus. "Well, you know now those three aren't above using your condition as a weapon against somebody they dislike."

Remus sighed softly. "They were the first friends I've had since I received the bite at five so I guess I've been a little too willing to overlook their worst flaws, but in truth I don't have a lot in common with them."

"Lily is the first real friend I've ever had," Severus admitted. "You don't make friends easily when everybody knows your father's a drunk and beats the crap out of you and your mum every chance he got and the Muggle Police Constables are at your door at least once a week." He dropped his head, allowing his hair to hide his face. "Lily knew about my home life, but she never looked at me as an odd freak as the rest of the neighborhood did."

"Well, I guess we have something in common," Remus remarked. "Why don't we be friends instead of enemies, Severus?"

Severus smiled and replied, "My friends call me, Sev." He extended his hand.

Remus took it and they shook. "My friends call me Moony, but I prefer Remus."

"Remus, it is," Severus agreed.

Lily came back in and Remus vacated the chair he'd been sitting in. "Have you had lunch, Remus?" Lily asked. She pointed at the sandwich-filled plate. "Tippy brought a lot of lunch so help yourself if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Lily. I didn't have lunch. I've been avoiding James, Sirius, and Peter. I've heard rumors through the Hogwarts grapevine that they're none too pleased with my defending Sev. I half-expected to wake up this morning and find my bed curtains permanently jinxed together." He conjured a chair to sit on and took some sandwiches off the plate and then conjured a glass into which Lily poured Pumpkin Juice.

"I'm sorry …" Severus began, but stopped when Remus raised his hand. "This is in no way your fault, Sev," he said sternly. "James and Sirius have had this coming for a long time."

"It's too bad Gryffindor Prefects don't have their own quarters like we do in Slytherin," Severus remarked. "I keep mine warded so nobody with bad intentions can enter and do any kind of mischief."

They heard the doors open and turned to see Alice and Frank coming in. Both were hooting with laughter. They hurried over to Sev's bed. "Guys, you'll never believe what happened at lunch!" Alice said.

"Let me guess," Lily said. "Potter tried to hex somebody; his hex backfired and turned him into a toad!"

"It's almost as good!" Alice replied. "Mr. Filch came in as pleased as he could be and announced to Potter, Black and Pettigrew that he had several bathrooms that needed cleaning and by the way, the last time they were cleaned was probably around 1900. The Marauders turned sort of green and everybody around them started laughing."

"It serves the spoiled brats right!" Lily snapped. "Especially, Potter!"

"I suspect Potter was raised to think he could have, say, or do whatever he wanted," Frank said.

"James once told us that he was a late-in-life baby and that his parents never expected to have any children," Remus added.

"So they spoiled the sole heir to the Potter fortune rotten," Severus concluded.

"Well, I don't think James is going to have a very good summer," Remus chuckled. "It sounds as if detention with Mr. Filch is going to be anything but pleasant."

"He deserves it, the arrogant prick!" Lily added.

By the time Eileen arrived, it was late afternoon. She swept through the doors, up to Severus' bed and gave him a hug and then gave Lily a hug. "How are you feeling, Sev?"

"I feel much better, Mum. Madam Pomfrey says I can get out of here tomorrow," Severus replied. He looked at his mother. Eileen was tall, at least 5'8 and it was obvious that Severus had inherited his height and coloring from her. Although she was only in her late thirties, Eileen looked older, the cruel, stressful years with Tobias marking her permanently. "You looked tired, Mum. I hope you aren't overdoing things."

Eileen sighed and sat down next to Lily. "We, that is, the staff of St. Mungo's, have been helping out with the victims of the explosion at that Muggle manufacturing plant two nights ago. The Muggle Prime Minister contacted Minister Bagnold and requested our help."

Lily nodded. "I heard about it from mum and dad. It was a plant where they build Muggle cars. They said there was something like three hundred people seriously injured and so far the police and fire inspectors can't find any reason for the explosion. Dad says generally they can find the cause within a couple of days." Lily's parents were Muggles, and her dad was a professor who taught economics at the University of Manchester.

"Some of the injuries are horrendous," Eileen said sadly. "They have ghastly burns and skeletal damage mostly."

"Are people at St. Mungo's thinking that You-Know-Who had something to do with this?" Severus asked shrewdly.

"There are always rumors about You-Know-Who flying around when anything like this happens. I suspect that's what he counts on to increase his power and the fear of him." She looked at her watch and sighed then complained, "I'm supposed to be meeting with Dumbledore, but I swear as powerful as that man's supposed to be, he has no sense of time."

Dumbledore came into the ward ten minutes later and over to where Eileen sat. "Eileen, how are you? Please accept my apologies for being unavailable when you were here last night." As usual he was dressed garishly in a bright blue robe patterned with gold stars and silver unicorns with a matching pointed hat. His white hair was very long and his beard almost as long as his hair. His half-moon glasses sat at the edge of his crooked nose and his blue eyes twinkled behind them.

"Headmaster," Eileen nodded and stood up.

"Severus, my boy, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, Professor," Severus answered politely

"I have no doubt Madam Pomfrey and Miss Evans are taking good care of you."

"Yes, Sir," Lily said with a blush.

"Eileen, shall we adjourn to my office?" Dumbledore asked politely, offering her his arm in a courtly fashion.

She nodded then turned back to Severus for a moment. "Sev, I'll stop in and see you before I leave."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Dumbledore and Eileen went into his office. He transfigured one of the chairs in front of his desk into a squishy armchair, much like those in the Gryffindor common room. "Please be seated, Eileen, and I'll have the elves bring us some refreshments." Cissy, the head elf at Hogwarts, popped into the room at his summons. "Yes, Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. What can Cissy get for you?"

"Cissy, would you bring us tea and some cookies, please," Dumbledore requested.

"Cissy will be glad to do that right away, Headmaster Professor Dumbledore." She popped out of the office, but came back in a few minutes, carrying a tray containing a teapot wrapped in a colorful cozy, two cup and saucers, and a plate of cookies.

"Thank you very much, Cissy," Dumbledore said taking the tea tray from her. He poured a cup of tea for Eileen and himself and offered her the plate of cookies.

Eileen took a cookie to be polite and waited until Dumbledore was seated again. "Headmaster, the reason I wanted to talk with you is because of this continued bullying of Sev by Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. It started the very first time he met them with them calling him Snivellus and testing their spell work on him. They've put him in the hospital several times for incorrectly cast spells alone!"

"Come, Eileen, those were just boyish pranks or young wizards testing their powers. I'm sure they've never met to deliberately hurt Severus …"

Eileen slammed down her cup, the tea sloshing violently over the edge of the cup. "They never met to hurt him! Merlin, give me patience! Is that what you call hanging Sev upside down and then dropping him on his head? He could have snapped his neck if he'd fallen wrong!"

"They've been given detention for the entire summer, Eileen. I'm leaving them in Mr. Filch's capable hands and they will be doing whatever he decides needs to be done without magic."

"And they have to practically kill my son before they get detention! They've been bullying him for the last five years, it's only gotten worse since Sev, and Lily started going out as a couple. The things they do to him now are meant to hurt and humiliate him as much as possible. Sev says he's tried to avoid these bullies by going to class early or else coming in just before the bell; he says he tried going a different way to class, but no matter what he does, they're always waiting for him with their wands out." Eileen got up. "I'm giving you fair warning, Headmaster. Either this stops right now or I'm going to the Board of Governors and lodge a complaint!" She left the room in a righteous anger.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus watched until his mother and Dumbledore leave then back to Lily. "She's probably going to give Dumbledore hell."

"I don't blame her at all!" Lily exclaimed. "Families like the Potters, Blacks and the Malfoy's think because they're purebloods, rich and powerful they can get away with anything!"

"I know, but that's the way it's always been," Severus replied then changed the subject. "I was thinking maybe we could help mum with her brewing this summer. You know she does a lot of private brewing at home for people and they've come to rely on her for her potions and salves." This was how his mother had kept food on the table when Tobias was frequently out of work or off on a drunk, but Lily knew that.

"That's a great idea, Sev," Lily replied enthusiastically. Eileen was an excellent teacher and she had learned a lot from her in the past. "She does look awfully tired; I imagine she's been brewing practically non-stop after this Muggle disaster."

When Eileen returned from her meeting with Dumbledore, Severus told her about what he and Lily had discussed. Her eyes filled with tears as she gave him a hug and a kiss. He was truly the best that had come out of her marriage with Tobias. "On one condition," Eileen held up a finger. "You two don't spend the entire summer helping me brew and that you make time to relax and have fun because that's the whole point of summer."

"Okay," Severus agreed for him and Lily.

"Okay then," She agreed. "Now be sure and owl me so I know how you're doing and owl me right away when you get your OWL results. Professor Dumbledore thinks you might get them before school is out." She kissed him. "Love you, Sev."

Severus turned red and muttered, "Love you, too, Mum."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: All the previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 3**

The last two weeks of school seem to fly by but, for Severus, it was the most enjoyable time he'd spent so far at Hogwarts. He could walk in the halls freely with Lily at his side without constantly checking to make sure Potter, Black, and Pettigrew weren't waiting to hex him. Avery, Rosier, and Lestrange brothers had also left off pressuring him about You-Know-Who, but he continued to monitor their activities without them being aware of what he was doing. On the next to the last morning, during breakfast, the Great Hall was suddenly filled with hooting owls; more owls than Severus had seen in his entire five years of mail delivery.

"Aah!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Unless I'm mistaken these will be your OWL and NEWT scores."

An owl flew over Severus and dropped a perfect square of sealed parchment with his name scribed on the front on the table in front of him. Severus carefully broke the seal, unfolded the parchment, and took a deep breath. This was a decisive moment. He glanced down and saw with sheer joy all those O's. He'd gotten Outstanding in Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and E's in Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and History of Magic.

"How did you do, Snape?" He suddenly heard the oily voice of Evan Rosier who was attempting to get a look at his scores. Severus quickly folded the parchment and placed it in a pocket inside his robe. "Well enough." He glanced across the room at the Gryffindor table, caught Lily's eyes, and nodded towards the doors. She nodded back.

"If you'll excuse me, Rosier, I need to get back to the dorm and finishing packing." Severus said getting up from the table. Several other students were getting up at the same time and Lily blended in with them and was waiting for Severus near the front entrance. "Do you want to go for a walk around the lake?" It was the best place to go to be out of sight and hearing of anybody else.

She nodded and they went outside. They held hands as they walked down to the lake. When they finally stopped at the lake's edge, Lily was about ready to burst with excitement. "How did you do, Sev?"

"Five Outstandings and four Exceeds," Severus said proudly. "I'll bet you got Five Outstandings, too."

"I did!" Lily confirmed. She took his hand and tugged him towards a grove of trees near the lake which had been their favorite snogging place since fourth year. The grove was shady and hid their view of Hogwarts which meant they were hidden from Hogwarts as well. Lily framed Severus' face with her hands and kissed him. The kiss, light at first, deepened as Severus put his arms around Lily and pulled her closer. She responded by wrapping her arms tightly around him. They spent several minutes kissing before breaking apart. Severus leaned back against a tree, feeling breathless and a bit lightheaded. "Merlin, Lily that was fantastic!"

"I agree," Lily said who stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

After several more minutes of intense kissing, Severus broke it off. "Lily, I could do this all day with you, but I think we should owl our parents and let them know our test results."

"Oh, right!" Lily said then blushed, "I kind of forgot about it just now."

They started towards the Owlry, walking hand in hand. They were unaware that Lily's roommate, Mary MacDonald, looking for Lily, had seen them kissing. "Isn't it nice that we can walk together without Potter and his cronies dogging our every step?" Lily remarked.

"It's like paradise!"

When they reached the Owlry, Severus took out a piece of parchment and his 'Always Filled' quill and wrote a quick note to his mum then whistled for his eagle owl, Aesculapius. He attached the note to the leg his owl stuck out and watched as he flew from the window. He waited while Lily finished her note to her parents then attached it to leg of her Great Grey owl, Morgana, who made a graceful exit out of the window.

The next day morning at breakfast Severus got his reply from Eileen. She congratulated him on his scores and predicted a bright future ahead for him. She also asked him to convey her congratulations to Lily on her high scores. After the Leaving Feast, he went back to his room to get his trunk. He had packed last night so he would be ready to roll once the feast was over. He did a quick check to make sure he had not forgotten to pack anything and took down the wards he'd placed on his room at the beginning of the school year, and then went to meet Lily at the front entrance. The majority of the students were dressed in Muggle clothing, but some still wore their robes. Severus was wearing slim black jeans and a green T-shirt, and trainers. Lily was dressed in blue jeans and a light, rose-colored sweater, and trainers. As they came out they saw Alice waving from one of the carriages. "Lily, Sev, over here!" They got their trunks stowed and Severus helped Lily into the carriage and got in after her. Remus was also sharing their carriage. There was one spot left and when Alice spotted hers and Lily's roommate, Mary MacDonald, she waved at her and called, "Mary, over here!"

Mary stopped and regarded Alice coldly, "No thank you. You can ride with a Death Eater if you want, but I certainly won't!" She moved on and got into another carriage.

"What's her problem?" Alice asked in confusion. Lily remained silent, but she was angry at Mary's judgmental attitude. Sev was talking to Frank and Remus and she was thankful he didn't hear Mary's nasty comment.

When they arrived at the Hogwarts Express they quickly boarded and found a compartment in the last carriage. They stowed their luggage and got their animals settled; in addition to Lily's and Severus' owls, Alice had a cat and Remus and Frank each had an owl.

Alice held Lily back while the boys arranged things in their compartment. "Why on earth was Mary so nasty when I asked her if she wanted to share our carriage?" She asked in a whisper.

"Mary and I had a fight yesterday. She saw Sev and me snogging …" Lily blushed then continued, "…rather intensely."

"Ooh!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'll send you an owl about that later," Lily promised. "Anyway she got on me again about seeing Sev, calling him a greasy git, Death Eater etc. I told her it was none of her business; that she should stop listening to Potter and think for herself. She didn't take that too kindly, but if she's going to keep on being just a mouthpiece for Potter I think I'm going to request a different roommate next year."

"I'm going with you," Alice declared. "I don't want to share a room with the president of the James Potter fan club! Frank says it's bad enough that Remus and he have to share a room with Potter and his two cronies." She added as they walked into their compartment.

As Prefects, Severus, Lily, and Remus were required to patrol the corridors and make sure there weren't any problems. The other Slytherin Prefect was a girl by the name of Chea Chedewick.

"She isn't part of You-Know-Who's fan club," Severus whispered to Lily and Remus.

They finished their patrol just as the food trolley was coming by. Well supplied with cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties, everybody sat down to enjoy their food and the ride home. Lily put a charm on the door to keep out unwanted visitors.

"Mum sent me an owl this morning and asked me to extend her congratulations to you on your OWL scores." Severus said to Lily.

"I got an owl from my parents last night and they're going to have a party on Sunday to celebrate my OWL scores and they asked me to invite you and Eileen."

"Will Tuney be there?" Severus asked. Her sour disposition would ruin any party.

"No, mum said she'll be gone until late evening. She going over to Vernon's parents for dinner and then they're going to some outdoor band concert."

Severus knew Vernon was Vernon Dursley; Petunia's steady boyfriend whom Severus thought looked like a beached whale.

"Will you be able to come over on Sunday, Sev?" Lily asked.

"I'll ask Mum tonight and let you know tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," She agreed. She settled back in her seat and Severus put his arm around her.

"So, how did everybody do on their OWLs?" Alice asked

"Sev and I each got five Outstandings and four Exceeds," Lily said. "What about you, Frank and Remus?"

"I got an Outstanding in Herbology, Potions, Defense, and Transfiguration, but got an E in History of Magic, and Astronomy, and an A in Care of Magical Creatures because Kettleburn is so boring," Alice said. "Not to mention Potter, Black, Pettigrew distracting everybody with their stupid stunts."

Frank nodded. "I got the same as Alice. Kettleburn's an arse! I'm glad we'll be able to drop it next year."

What about you, Remus?" Alice asked.

"I got Outstandings in Defense, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Charms, but I got an E in Potions, Astronomy, and History of Magic."

"Slughorn accepts an E for his NEWT classes," Severus said. "And if you need any other help, I'd be glad to tutor you."

"Thanks, Sev, I'll let you know."

Frank pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket. "Anybody for a game of Exploding Snap?"

Outside in the corridor James, Sirius, and Peter stood listening to their laughter. "I can't believe Moony turned on us and made friends with Snivellus!" Sirius complained

"I can't believe the way Lily looks at him! She looks as if she's actually crazy about him or something!" James said in disbelief.

"He's probably got her under some dark spell," Peter guessed.

"I think it's about time Snivellus is shown where his proper place is – in the gutter!" Sirius announced. "He's gotten way above his station, I'd say, and it's his fault we're in detention all summer! Wouldn't you agree, Prongs?"

"You're right, Padfoot, he definitely needs to be knocked down a peg or two, but we can't get him now because we certainly don't want to risk more detention!"

"We can get him at King's Cross," Peter suggested. "There'll be so many people there he won't know who or what hit him!"

"Great idea, Wormtail!" James congratulated him. Peter beamed at James' compliment as if he'd just been awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class.

"Let's go back to our compartment and plan out what we're going to do then, shall we?" James said.

"Lead the way, Prongs," Sirius replied.

After they had played several games of Exploding Snap and Severus was declared the winner. The Prefects patrolled the corridors one last time before the train pulled into platform nine and three-quarters. They reported everything was quiet. Even the Marauders seem to be behaving themselves. Severus sat down next to Lily who yawned. "If you're tired, Lily, why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you when it's time."

Lily nodded and curled up at Sev's side. She was tired because she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Between her fight with Mary and wanting to kiss Sev again at the first opportunity, sleep had been slow in coming. He put his arm around her and watched her as she slept. His mind kept circling back to their kisses and how it made him feel. He knew he was in love with her and had probably been since the first time he'd seen her playing in the park.

"Aren't they the cutest couple," Alice whispered to Frank who replied, "After us, of course."

"Of course," Alice replied, giving Frank a hug and a kiss.

In a half-hour Severus woke Lily. She rubbed her eyes, sat up and smiled at him. The train pulled slowly to a stop and students began to immediately emerge from their compartments. Severus grabbed a couple of trolleys for his and Lily's trunks and owls. He looked around the platform for his mum, but did not see her anywhere. He figured she was probably waiting on the other side of the barrier with Mr. and Mrs. Evans. They waited until the attendant indicated it was safe for them to pass through. They went through and Lily spotted her parents and ran ahead to greet them. Severus was still intent on trying to find his mum and wasn't paying attention to who had come through the barrier after him until both his arms were grabbed. "Going somewhere, Snivvy?" Black's mocking voice inquired on one side of him.

"Yeah, Snivellus, what's your rush? You weren't thinking about leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" James added on the other side of him.

Severus struggled, but Potter and Black held his arms so tightly he knew they'd probably leave bruises. "It's your fault our entire summer is ruined, you greasy git and we need to punish you for that," Black whispered menacingly.

Suddenly something slammed into him so hard, sending him smashing into his trolley which tipped over as he fell on top of it. He heard Aesculapius screech loudly as his cage hit the ground and rolled.

Hal Evans, seeing what had happened to Severus, quickly grabbed James and Sirius as they tried to melt into the crowd. Peter who had rammed his trolley into Severus tried to beat a hasty retreat, but his ear was grabbed by an older woman who pinched it tightly and said in a stern voice, "Where do you think you're going, boy?"

"Geroff me, you old bat!" Peter squealed.

"Excuse me, Sir, I'm Charles Potter, and I want to know what you're doing manhandling my son and his friend."

Hal turned to find an imperious looking man who was perhaps twenty years his senior. "Your son and his friends deliberately attacked my daughter's boyfriend and our neighbor," Hal answered. He nodded to where his wife, Rose, and Lily were helping Severus get to his feet and Frank, Alice, and Remus were helping stack his trunk and owl back on his trolley. He let go of the boys, figuring they weren't going to be escaping with one of their parent's present.

Augusta Longbottom frog marched Peter over to where Hal was standing, still holding tightly on to his ear. She nodded at Mr. Potter, "Charles, I trust you're in good health."

He nodded back at her. "I'm fine, Augusta, and yourself?" The pleasantries must be maintained.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Augusta gave Peter a shove over to where James and Sirius were standing. "I saw this boy deliberately ram his trolley into that other boy." She extended her hand to Hal and said, "Augusta Longbottom."

Hal shook the offered hand and replied, "Hal Evans, Mrs. Longbottom. I believe my daughter and your son are in the same house." Hal thought she was one of the most strangely dressed women he'd ever encountered. She wore a long green dress, with a short fox fur around her neck, carried a bright red handbag, and was wore a tall pointed hat decorated with a dead, stuffed vulture.

"Your daughter must be Lily. I've heard Frank talk about her often. He says she's the best witch in their year."

Lily and her mother came over, steadying Severus between them. When she saw James she dropped Severus arm, rushed over to James and slapped him across his face then whispered fiercely, "I told you what I would do if you bothered Sev or me again, Potter! You'd better be thankful we're not allowed to do magic outside of school!"

"Ooh, poor little Snivellus can't fight his own battles, Evans?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Lily turned around and kicked Sirius in his shin then gave him a shove. "He can fight just fine, Black, but not when it's three against one."

Charles turned back to Hal. "I'm sure my son and his friends had a good reason for attacking him – he's a Slytherin and all of them follow You-Know-Who. The entire house is evil and should be abolished!" He led James, Sirius, and Peter away.

Hal shook his head in disbelief then asked, "Sev, are you alright, son?" Hal was in his early forties, under six-feet in height with blond hair that was showing some grey and blue eyes. He had a thin face with a kind smile.

"I'm fine, Sir," Severus answered. He just wanted to get out of here and get home. He should have realized Potter and his cronies wouldn't let him go without one last humiliation. He cursed himself for letting his guard down.

"No, he's not, Dad!" Lily intervened. "I think we should take him to St. Mungo's."

Hal, I agree with, Lily. I think Sev should see a doctor." Rose said. She was short about 5'4, with the same vibrant red hair Lily had, but had blue eyes. She had a kind face and a ready laugh.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I just have a few bruises and scrapes I can take care of them when I get home." He turned and thanked Frank, Alice, and Remus for their help and wished them a good summer. "Mum must have gotten held up."

"Actually, Sev, your mother couldn't get off work in time to pick you up so she asked if we could give you a ride home." Hal explained.

"That's fine, Mr. Evans." He started out of the terminal, pushing his trolley. Hal looked at his wife who shrugged and shook her head then they followed Severus outside. Hal unlocked the boot of the car and he and Severus loaded the two trunks inside. He got into the backseat, holding his owl's cage on his lap.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sev?" Lily asked. She knew his penchant for playing down things.

"I'm fine, Lily, just a few bruises, and scrapes." He answered. Severus was hoping he wouldn't stiffen up totally by the time he got home. When Mr. Evans finally turned into Spinner's End and parked in front of Severus' home he was relieved. Hal got out of the car and unloaded Sev's trunk. Lily got out, too.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Sev?" Rose called. "You're welcome to stay at our house until Eileen returns."

"Thanks, Mrs. Evans, but I'll be okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sev!" Lily said giving him a gentle hug. "Owl me tonight, okay?"

"Okay, Lily," Severus promised her as she got back into the car. She waved at him and he waved back until their car was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 4**

Severus sighed and walked through the strong wards his mum had cast around the house after she threw Tobias out two years ago. He unlocked the front door with his key, dragged his trunk, and carried his owl's cage inside. He relocked the door than took his things upstairs to his bedroom. He put Aesculapius's cage on his desk and let his owl out, then opened the window in front of his desk. After a quick check to make sure he hadn't been injured when his cage fell, he allowed him to fly out the window. He went into the bathroom, stripped off his shirt in front of the mirror. Big reddish purplish bruises were already blossoming over both sides of his ribcage. He turned on the shower, stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into it. He spent about half-hour showering with as hottest water he could stand then dried off. He looked through the medicine cabinet and found the jar of bruise salve and a pain reliever potion. His mum always kept them on hand for treating minor injuries. He swallowed the potion, opened the jar of bruise salve rubbing it on the bruises on his arms, ribs and on his legs where Pettigrew had rammed into him with his trolley. He got dressed in fresh clothes and went down to kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find something to eat. Unlike most magical households, the Snape household had electricity and Muggle appliances; they even owned a television set. Severus made himself a sandwich and poured himself a glass of Pumpkin juice and took them back upstairs. After he'd eaten, he got his potions textbook, parchment, and quills out of his trunk with the intention of starting his homework; he wasn't one to leave off doing it until the last week in August, but he couldn't concentrate. Although the pain potion had relieved the sharpest of his pain, the bruises on his body still throbbed uncomfortably. He gave up and lay down on his bed, hoping a short nap would make him feel better. Suddenly, he heard the front door open and his mum's voice calling, "Sev?"

Severus looked at his watch. It was only four o'clock. His mum usually wasn't home until six. He got up slowly, opened his door, and called back, "Upstairs, Mum." He heard her footsteps hurrying up the stairs then she pulled him into a tight hug that made him wince and bite his lip.

"It's okay, Mum," Severus reassured her. He assumed she'd gotten an owl from the Evans detailing what had happened at King's Cross.

"No, it's not okay, Sev!" She straightened up. "I'm taking you to St. Mungo's and I'm having Healer Saxon check you out."

"Mum, I'm fine. I don't need a healer. I just have a few scrapes and bruises," Severus protested.

"Never mind, young man!" Eileen said sharply. "This is the second serious injury you've had in less than a month and I want you to see a healer." Any further protests from Severus went unspoken as Eileen quickly apparated Severus to St. Mungo's.

The welcome witch looked up as they approached the desk. "Hi, Eileen."

"This is my son, Severus, and he needs to see a healer" Eileen replied then asked, "Is Healer Saxon still here, Griselda?"

"Yes, he's still on duty," She replied. "I'll let him know you would like to see him."

"Thanks Griselda," Eileen said. She turned to Severus and motioned towards the chairs behind them. "Sit down, Sev; if he's with a patient, he might be awhile."

Severus sat down uneasily on the edge of a chair next to his mum. There were a few patients waiting to see healers. He wondered how long it would be before Healer Saxon could see them. He hoped he would be able to stand up by that time.

However, within a few minutes a healer came striding out the doors behind Griselda's desk and directly over to Eileen. He took her hands in his. He was probably Eileen's age, tall with dark, wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses, and had a pleasant smile. The emblem on his robe indicated that he was a Master Healer. He held out his hand to Eileen and asked in a soothing tone, "How can I help you, Eileen?"

"Rob …" Eileen started to say then blushed and reverted to a more formal address. "Healer Saxon, this is my son, Severus. He took a bad fall getting off the train at Kings Cross this afternoon and I want him checked for possible injuries."

"It's nice to meet you, Severus, Eileen talks about you all the time," He commented as he examined Severus visually. The young man definitely looked like he was in pain although he was trying not to let it show. He nodded at them "If you'll follow me." He led them into an exam room and said to Severus, "Please lay down, Severus," He requested.

Groaning inwardly, Severus lay down on the bed. He hoped the exam would be short and he'd be out of here with a few prescriptions for potions and salves.

"Now, lie still for a few minutes," He scanned his wand slowly over Severus, starting at his head and slowly moving down to his feet. A piece of parchment suddenly appeared in front of him. "Hmm, I see you've suffered a recent concussion."

"Madam Pomfrey said my concussion was healed."

"It is, but a recent one still shows up on a medical scan." He continued scanning the parchment. "Bruises, a lot of them, some minor scrapes, bruised ribs on both sides, bruised calves on both legs, and some torn ligaments." He gave Eileen a reassuring smile and said, "He's fine, Eileen, no serious injuries." He nodded at Severus, "I'll heal your bruises and torn ligaments, and you'll be good as new." His scan had revealed the scars on Severus' back, and the bones that had been broken over the years, the legacy of Tobias beating him with his belt, but he said nothing. Eileen had told him a great deal about her ex-husband, including the beatings delivered by Tobias to her and her son. He pointed his wand at Severus and chanted a spell in Latin. Severus felt a wave of warmth, starting at his head and washing through his entire body down to his feet. Once it had faded, he felt completely normal again; the pain and stiffness was gone. He lifted up his T-shirt a bit and saw the bad bruising on his ribcage had completely disappeared. Healer Saxon helped him off the bed and to his feet.

"Thanks, Healer Saxon, I do feel as good as new," Severus said, smiling.

"You're most welcome, young man," Healer Saxon replied with a smile.

"Sev, can you wait for me outside, please?" Eileen asked.

Sure, Mum," Severus replied. He was glad now his mum had forced him to see a healer. He hadn't realized how bad he'd felt.

When Eileen came out, they walked to the apparition point and she disapparated them home. Once there, she went into the kitchen. Severus followed her out and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Mum for making me see a healer. I know how bloody stubborn I can be sometimes."

I know, Sev," She replied, returning his hug. "Now, what would you like for dinner? It doesn't matter what since we're celebrating you OWLs. How does Chicken Fricasse sound?" She offered as she knew it was one of his favorite meals."

"Sure, Mum, that sounds delicious!" Severus replied. His mum collected Muggle cookbooks and she had found a copy of Betty Crocker's Picture Cookbook, published in 1950, in a Muggle second-hand shop in Manchester. "Can I help you with anything, Mum?" He usually helped her with the meals. Cooking wasn't that much different from brewing potions. Both took certain ingredients in certain amounts, in a certain order with a certain amounts of stirring and cooking time to turn out a perfect.

"No, Sev, this is your night so just relax," Eileen replied. "I'd say you should invite Lily, but dinner's later than normal tonight and the Evans's have probably already eaten."

"Mum that reminds me. Mr. and Mrs. Evans are having a party for Lily to celebrate her OWL scores on Sunday and they've invited us to come."

"I'll owl them tonight and let them know we accept their invitation."

Once the food was done, Eileen set the dining room table with an elegant tablecloth, her best china, silverware, and crystal and lit two candles. She set the chicken, mashed potatoes, a big bowl of salad, and a plate of rolls on the table then called Severus to the table.

He pulled out his mother's chair and seated her then slid into his own chair. "Mom, thanks for the wonderful meal," Severus said.

"Five Outstandings and four Exceeds certainly deserves a reward so …" She got up, opened a drawer of the buffet, pulled out a long, thin, brightly wrapped box, and handed it to him.

Severus carefully took the wrapping paper off and set it aside; he opened the box and found a beautiful and expensive peacock quill. "Mum, thanks! It's beautiful! But how did you know I wanted it?"

"Lily told me you were admiring it when you were in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop so I sent her the money and she purchased it for me."

"I need to thank Lily then, too."

Eileen dished up the food and they started to eat. "I've decided I'm going to make an appointment to see the Potters, the Black's, and the Pettigrew's." Eileen announced. "It's about time they learned what it means to make an enemy of the Prince family." She paused then continued, "The Prince's are a very powerful and ancient family; we can trace our roots back to Merlin."

Severus listened with fascination. His mother had never said much about her family. All he knew was that she had broken a betrothal, and run away from the family estate in Yorkshire. Her parents had disowned her when she'd married Tobias Snape. "I remember something Slughorn said to me first year after he found out I was Eileen Prince's son. He said my grandmother and great-grandmother were very powerful witches."

Eileen nodded, "Yes, that's true."

"I know your parents disowned you when you married a Muggle …"

"Actually they disowned me even before I meant Tobias. I was disowned when I broke my betrothal to a cousin of Abraxas Malfoy's."

His mouth dropped open in shock. "You were actually betrothed to a Malfoy?"

She nodded. "In most pureblood families, children are betrothed at birth or by the time they're ten to make families more wealthy and powerful by alliances through marriage. The children had no say in the arrangement and are expected to dutifully follow through. I knew that once I graduated from Hogwarts, I would be expected to wed him. I thought he was very cold and cruel, much like Abraxas is, so I ran away on graduation day."

"So when did you meet …" Severus couldn't force himself to refer to Tobias as his father.

"After I was disowned by my parents, Professor Slughorn arranged for me to get a scholarship so I could continue with my plans to study to be a Potion Mistress. I was in my first year of training when I met Tobias," She smiled sadly. "He was still a Royal Marine then very dashing, daring, and he quite swept me off my feet."

Severus decided a change in subject was in order. "So, Mum, what's going on with you and Healer Saxon?"

"What makes you think anything's going on, Sev?" Eileen asked, but Severus could see she was blushing.

"Well, you're blushing and you almost called him by his first name which I'm assuming is Robert."

"We're just friends. He's a very nice man."

"Whom you obviously like and who likes you in return. Has he asked to out yet?"

"Yes, we've been out to dinner once, but he knows about Tobias and knows I don't want to rush into anything. Rushing into things was what got me into trouble last time, but if I hadn't met Tobias I wouldn't have you now and you are definitely the best thing that came out of my marriage."

"Thanks Mum."

"Then it's okay with you if Robert and I go out occasionally?" Eileen asked gently.

"As long as he treats you right, and you're having a good time, it's okay with me."

"I think I'll ask him to have dinner with us so you can get to know him better." Eileen decided.

"I'd like that, Mum."

After dessert, which was another Muggle recipe called Red Velvet Cake, and was also a favorite of Severus,' he helped his mum clean up the kitchen then went upstairs to owl Lily as he promised her he would. Aesculapius was sitting in his cage, feasting on a frog he'd caught. He sat down at his desk and wrote a quick note to Lily saying he had some things to tell her when he saw her next. He waited until Aesculapius had finished his frog, then attached the note to his leg and said, "Take this to Lily and wait for a reply, okay?" His owl flew off, but was back in ten minutes. Severus took the note from him and gave him a treat. He opened the note and read:

_**Sev,**_

_**Meet me in our spot tomorrow at ten. **_

_**Love, Lily**_

Severus smiled as he got ready for bed. He couldn't wait to see Lily tomorrow! He was up by 8:30 the next morning and after showering and dressing, he went down to breakfast. Eileen was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, reading the **_Daily Prophet_. **She put down the paper as Severus came into the room. "Good morning, Sev, how did you sleep?"

"Real good, Mum," He answered pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Is there any news worth reading in there?" He nodded at the paper.

"As a matter of fact, there is. Minister Bagnold is sending Aurors to investigate the explosion at that Muggle plant since the Muggle investigators weren't able to find any reason for it. Alastor Moody is going to be in charge of the investigation." Eileen replied, pointing to the article.

Severus knew that if dark magic had been used to cause the explosion, the Aurors would be able to find traces of it and Moody was the best Auror the Ministry had. "If it was caused by dark magic, Moody will find it, but what are the chances Minister Bagnold will let the Wizarding public know if they do find evidence of You-Know-Who?"

"I doubt we'll hear anything," Eileen agreed. "They're too afraid of panicking the public."

As his mother got up to start breakfast, he picked up the paper and scanned the article his mother had pointed out. "If that was You-Know-Who's doing then he must be feeling confident that he's powerful enough to show his hand," he commented.

"That's certainly my impression," Eileen replied as she place two plates of bacon, sausages, eggs, and toast on the table. They both sat down and began to eat. "What are your plans for today, Sev?"

He shrugged. "I guess Lily and I are just going to hang out. We didn't make any particular plans. Do you need me to do something for you?"

"No. I'm going to be brewing this afternoon if you and Lily want to join me."

"Great! I'll let Lily know." He finished breakfast, went upstairs, brushed his teeth, and then went outside. The park was about a three-block walk from his house. It was a nice morning, cool with a slight breeze which lifted his hair off his shoulders. When he reached the park, he sat down on one of the swings to wait for Lily. He pushed the swing gently back and forth with his long legs, and looked around him. What had once been a nice little neighborhood park was now neglected with weeds, bare patches in the grass, and overgrown bushes. He glanced at the bush he used to hide behind and watch Lily playing. It was also where he and Lily would hide from Tuney and talk about magic. Suddenly his vision went dark, and Severus had a moment of panic until he heard Lily's voice asking, "Guess who?"

"Let me see … I know! Marilyn Monroe."

"Wrong! Try again."

"Well, if you're not Marilyn Monroe then you must be Professor McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall!" Lily screeched, taking her hands off his eyes. That gave Severus his chance to grab her hand and swing her around and down into his lap. Lily gave a mock scream as she tumbled into his lap. The swing creaked ominously, making Severus wonder if his impulsive romantic gesture was going to land them on their arses. When the chain ceased creaking and appeared it was going to hold both their weights, Severus teased Lily saying, "It looks as if I've got you right where I want you."

"And where might that be, Mr. Snape?" She teased him back, tossing her hair back. She was dressed in nice fitting khaki shorts, a light blue T-shirt, and sandals.

In answer Severus pulled her close and began kissing her. They did a few seconds of intense kissing then Severus stole a wary look over his shoulder and suggested, "Why don't we move to a more secluded spot, Lily? It would be like Tuney to be sneaking around, see us kissing, and tattle on us to your mum and dad."

"Our parents didn't say we couldn't kiss, Sev; they only made us promise we wouldn't have sex before we were seventeen," Lily said, referring to the memorable, if embarrassing, talk his mum and her parents had had with them when they first started going together.

"Well, I think she'd make it sound like we were doing more than just kissing."

Lily got off Severus' lap and he got up off the swing. He put his arm around Lily as they walked further into the park. Lily frowned, "Tuney's been acting weird anyway. She's all flighty and acting like she knows some big secret. I think she believes Vernon is going to propose to her."

Severus stuck his finger in his mouth and made a gagging sound. "Merlin! If I was a woman I'd rather marry a Black then him and that's saying something! There's something sneaky about him. I feel the same way about him as I do Pettigrew. I wouldn't turn my back to either of them."

"I wouldn't either plus I think he's very controlling."

They walked along in silence for a few minutes then Severus said, "Mum's going to be brewing this afternoon if you're able to come over."

"Yes, I left this afternoon free for lessons with your mum." They sat down under a shady tree surrounded on one side by bushes. Severus kissed Lily's cheek and said, "That's for telling mum about the peacock quill I liked in Scrivenshaft's and buying it for her."

Lily laughed and teased, "Well, you were gazing at it so rapturously I was feeling a bit jealous."

"I did spot it first thing when I walked into the shop," Severus admitted. "They're the best for writing."

"So, Sev, you said last night you had some things to tell me."

"Yes, mum's been seeing the healer I saw yesterday. He's a Master Healer and is name is Robert Saxon. They've been out to dinner, but mum says their taking things slow. She's told him about …what went on before. She asked if I minded her seeing him. I told her as long as he treats her right and she's having a good time that was fine with me."

Lily clapped her hands together. "Sev, that's fantastic! I'm happy for her."

"I am, too. I used to worry about her being alone once I left home permanently, but now she'll have somebody."

"What's he like?"

Severus frowned for a moment recalling, "Well, he seemed really nice. He was friendly and smiled a lot. He appears to have a calm demeanor. Mum's going to invite him over for dinner so I can get to know him better. I'll ask mum if I can invite you over too. You can meet him and we can ask him about being a Master Healer."

"He's sounds like a nice guy so I hope things work out okay for your mum and him."

"Me, too," Severus replied fervently. He stretched out and laid his head in Lily's lap. "She also told me a real shocker. She was once betrothed to a Malfoy; they were betrothed as children. That's why her parents disowned her because she ran away, breaking her betrothal and not because she married a Muggle although I'm sure they would have disowned her for that too."

"Imagine being forced to marry someone your parent's chose!" Lily said shuddering. "Eww! Suppose I had to marry James Potter or Sirius Black!"

"I would never let that happen, Lily," Severus promised. "I'd sneak into the church and rescue you like Benjamin did Elaine in The Graduate." That was one of Severus and Lily's favorite books. "Speaking of those two gits; mum's going to speak with their families and the Pettigrew's. She said it's about time they learned who they're messing with. She said the Prince family is very powerful and can trace its roots back to Merlin."

"I hope she gives them hell!" Lily spat.

"I'm sure she will," Severus replied, sitting up again and taking Lily into his arms again and kissing her. "I'm so lucky to have you, Lily Evans!"

"We're so lucky to have each other, Sev," Lily replied, kissing him back. She'd no idea that he was such a great kisser. She felt him push the neck of her T-shirt down a bit and kiss her neck. She gasped a bit as her whole body tingled. His kisses worked their way back up her neck and to her mouth again. She pushed him back flat on the ground and lay on top of him, kissing him, running her hands through his silky hair.

Severus loved the scent of her hair and the feel of her body although he didn't allow his hands to roam too freely. Lily stretched out beside him, her head on Severus' chest. He stroked her hair gently. "Are you going to busy Monday night, Lily?"

"No, I don't have any plans and I don't think we have any family plans. Why?"

"I wondered if you'd like to go to a movie with me. There are some good ones showing right now."

"I'd love to, Sev, but let me check with mum and dad just to make sure they don't have any plans."

"Especially since they're going to have to drive us into town and pick us up," Severus joked. "It'd be nice if we could apparate or drive, but we have to be seventeen before we can do either." He got to his feet and helped Lily up. They walked around the park, stopping occasionally to kiss, and then Severus walked Lily to her house. "I'll be back in an hour to get you for our potion lesson, okay?"

"Okay, see you in a bit then," Lily replied, giving him another quick kiss before she went in.

Severus was smiling as he entered his house. "Mum, I'm home," He called. He looked up as he saw his mum coming from the area of the house where she had her lab.

"I was just thinking about what to have for lunch. How does tuna salad sandwich with a salad sound, Sev?"

"It sounds delicious, Mum." His mum always insisted on fresh greens with every meal. "Do you want me to get some vegetables from the garden?"

"No, Sev, I gathered them this morning," Eileen replied.

Severus looked out the kitchen window. Most of the back yard was garden. Eileen had a big vegetable garden and a big garden for the herbs and magical plants she used in her potions. He bet she knew as much about Herbology as Professor Sprout. Surveying the gardens he also noticed they were in need of weeding. He made a mental note to get up early tomorrow and do it.

Eileen set their lunch on the table then asked casually as he sat down, "What did you and Lily do this morning?"

Severus shrugged as he took a bite of his sandwich, "We talked and walked around, nothing in particular."

"Did a little kissing, too?" Eileen added. She got up, lifted Severus head, and wiped off the lipstick that was on his neck. She sat back down. "Maybe I should show you and Lily how to brew contraceptive potions just in case. There are two of them, one you'd take and one Lily would take."

"Mum!" Severus exclaimed in embarrassment. "You know we promised you and Lily's parents we wouldn't … do anything before we're seventeen."

"I know, Sev, and we appreciate it, but we all know that sometimes things work out differently," Eileen replied calmly. "I can't understand why Hogwarts doesn't have some sort of sex education classes like the Muggle schools do. I mean they have a school full of teenagers with raging hormones! I'll bet Madam Pomfrey doesn't have any contraceptive potions available to her. I know she didn't when I was there."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn it," Severus admitted. His mother was wise witch and she knew his and Lily's feeling toward one another were growing stronger. "Mum, did you have any plans for Monday night?"

"No. Why?"

"I asked Lily to a movie. There are a lot of good movies at the cinema right now."

"No, that's fine, Sev."

He finished his lunch. "I'm going to go get Lily if you're ready to start our lessons."

"Yes, just come to the lab," Eileen replied. She pointed her wand at the dishes and said "_Scourgify_." The dishes began washing themselves.

Severus walked the two blocks to Lily house. The rang the doorbell and Petunia, Lily's eighteen year-old sister, answered the door and seeing it was Severus shouted, "Lily, your fellow freak is here!" Petunia was tall and bony with blond hair, blue eyes in an angular face with a sour expression to match her generally sour disposition. He heard Lily running down the stairs then she quickly pushed past Petunia. She had her book bag with her. "I thought we could work on our homework after the lesson," she explained as they walked.

"Good idea," Severus replied, putting his arm around Lily. "Lily, my mum mentioned that she was thinking about teaching us how to brew contraceptive potions."

"It wouldn't hurt to learn them, Sev," Lily said. "It doesn't mean we have to have sex."

"I know and I guess if I were a parent I'd want my son or daughter to know about protection."

"Oh! I asked mum and dad about Monday and they said it was okay. We just need to let them know what time the movie starts and ends."

"You'll have to call the cinema and find out, Lily. I would, but we don't have a telephone."

"What movie do we want to see?"

"You can pick it since we both like the same sort of movies."

"Okay, I'll check and owl you."

Severus walked Lily through the wards and into the house. They went down a hall to the back of the house where Eileen had her lab. Lily gave Eileen a hug and said, "Thanks for teaching us, Eileen."

"Well, you're really helping me out so I should be thanking you and Sev."

"What are we going to be learning, Mum?"

"I'm going to show you how to brew basic medicinal potions and salves that every wizarding household should have on hand such as a wound-cleaning potion, rash, and bruise salves, a stomach soother, and a calming draft, decongestant and lung elixirs, and a fever reducer. Today I'll teach you how to brew the bruise salve."

Eileen was a good teacher and Sev and Lily quickly learned how to brew the bruise salve with her supervising them and offering suggestions. Once the potion was brewed they poured into containers and left it alone to set which took about eight hours. After they cleaned the lab up, Severus and Lily went into the dining room and started their homework. Lily stayed over for supper which was interrupted by an owl flying out of the fireplace. It dropped a note in front of Eileen and waited for her reply. Severus fed it a bit of bacon off his bacon and tomato sandwich. "Who's it from, Mum?"

Eileen smiled. "It seems Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Black, and Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew will be happy to meet with me at Potter Manor on Wednesday at two o'clock for afternoon tea." Eileen got up and went to her desk, wrote a quick reply and gave it the owl to take back.

Severus shrugged and said bitterly. "Mum, how much good does it due to talk to them? They'll probably just deny their sons did anything wrong or say it was all in good clean fun and can't I take a joke."

But, Sev, dad, mum, and Mrs. Longbottom all witnessed what they did to you at King's Cross," Lily pointed out. "Maybe they won't believe dad and mum because they're Muggles, but I'm sure they wouldn't dare doubt Mrs. Longbottom."

"Lily's right, Sev. Augusta Longbottom is a powerful witch who's well respected and very influential," Eileen said.

Severus smiled slightly and said, "Mum, you're a powerful witch, too."

"Yes and I promise you on Merlin's beard the Potters, Blacks and Pettigrew's are going to find that out," Eileen said emphatically. She paused then said, "Since I don't think my talking to them will stop their sons from bothering you at school, Sev, I'm going to teach you a defensive hex my father taught me. It's a burning and itching hex and it makes the person you hex itch and burn simultaneously non-stop for three hours if the counter-spell isn't cast. My father taught it to me as a means of discouraging overly aggressive wizards. Lily, you should learn this, too. It's a very good defensive hex and I think every witch should be taught it."

"It would be good not only as protection against overly aggressive wizards, but against both wizard and Muggle rapists and muggers, I imagine," Lily said.

"I hadn't thought about Muggle criminals, but your generation has much more interaction with Muggle society than mine did and yes, it would be good protection against them also."

Lily helped Eileen clear the table. "I hope you don't mind, but Sev told me about your betrothal to Mr. Malfoy cousin and I just wanted to say I don't blame you for running away. If I was being forced to marry James Potter or Sirius Black, I'd run away too, but Sev said he wouldn't let that happen; he'd sneak into the church and rescue me like Benjamin Braddock did Elaine Robinson in the book, 'The Graduate'."

"What is the graduate?" Eileen asked curiously.

"Oh! It's one of Sev's and my favorite books. It was written by an American Muggle writer named Charles Webb about twelve years ago. It's about this guy, Benjamin Braddock, who's just graduated from college, has an affair with an older woman, Mrs. Robinson, and then falls in love with her daughter, Elaine. He breaks off the affair with her mother and in revenge, she tries to marry off Elaine to another man, but Benjamin sneaks into the wedding and rescues her."

"Merlin! That sounds like a convoluted plot." Eileen stated.

"It is, but it's so romantic!"

Severus and Lily worked on their homework until it was time for Lily to go home. He walked her home with his arm placed comfortably around her waist. "We've gotten at least half of our homework done," Severus remarked. He carried Lily's book bag for her in his other hand.

"It's a nice feeling," Lily agreed. She laughed suddenly. "I wonder how Potter, Black, and Pettigrew are enjoying their summer. I hope Mr. Filch is giving them the most horrible and gross jobs possible!"

"And I'm sure they have to do them without magic, too."

On the front porch of her home, they kissed with a long and lingering kiss. "See you tomorrow, Sev," Lily whispered. As he walked home, Severus found Paul McCartney's song 'Maybe I'm Amazed,' running through his head. He wondered what his life might be like now if he'd never plucked up the courage to talk to Lily in the park six years ago. Probably not as good as it is now, he concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 5**

Severus got up Sunday morning as soon as it was light, went out to the backyard and started to weed the gardens. He was thankful they didn't have any garden gnomes, just regular old weeds. It took him about an hour to weed both gardens and when he finished he picked some of the ripened vegetables and took them inside. His mum was having her usual early morning cup of tea and reading the _**Daily Prophet**_. She put down the paper. "What on earth are you doing up this early, Sev?"

"I noticed yesterday that the gardens needed weeding so I decided to get up early and do it. I picked some of the vegetables that were ready, too."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek and a hug then said, "Thank you, darling; you're always so thoughtful."

"You're welcome, Mum," Severus replied. "I'm going to take a shower before breakfast." He went upstairs, stripped off his clothing, and quickly showered. He was hungry, having worked up an appetite weeding. Eileen was just putting breakfast on the table as he came into the kitchen. Severus stopped in his tracks when he saw what she'd made for breakfast: Eggs Benedict plus she'd made extra bacon, bangers and toast with some of Mrs. Evans's homemade raspberry preserves. "Mum! This is great!"

"It's all for my smart and sensitive son. You're going to make Lily an excellent husband, Sev." Eileen predicted.

"Mum, are you predicting the future now?" Severus teased.

"Well, I don't have to be Cassandra Trelawney to know that you and Lily are meant to be together."

Severus spent the rest of the day doing more of his homework. Aesculapius was sleeping in his cage with his head tucked under his wing. Severus' homework was interrupted suddenly by an owl flying through his open window and landing directly on his homework. He recognized the owl as belonging to Remus. He gave the owl a treat and opened the message. Remus wrote that he had decided to take him up on his offer to tutor him. Severus went downstairs to his mother's lab. "Mum, would you mind if another of our friends joined us for potion lessons? His name is Remus Lupin and he's in Gryffindor with Lily." Severus hesitated, wondering if he should tell his mum that Remus was also a werewolf. "Mum, he does have an illness, Lycanthropy …"

"He's a werewolf?"

Severus nodded. "He got bitten when he was five."

"Poor boy," Eileen said in a compassionate tone. "It's hard enough when you're bitten as an adult, but as a small child and having to go through all the horrible pain of transforming …" She shook her head then nodded. "Of course he's welcome to join us, Sev."

Severus smiled. "Thanks, Mum, you're the greatest!" He went back to his room, wrote Remus about the potion lessons his mum was giving him and Lily and that he was welcome to join them. He attached his note to the owl's leg and it took off out the window. He finished his Herbology homework and straightened up his room. Severus showered and changed for Lily's dinner party. He and his mum were supposed to be at the Evans house at four. He wore a mint green shirt, black slacks, with a matching jacket. Eileen called up the stairs. "Sev, are you about ready?"

"Be right down, Mum," Severus called back. He took one last look at himself in the mirror then went downstairs. His mother was dressed in her best Muggle dress since she couldn't wear robes in a mostly Muggle neighborhood. They walked to Lily's house. Eileen shook her head. "I don't understand how Muggle women can stand to wear shoes like these," She said, indicating her high heels. "They're hideously uncomfortable!"

Severus shook his head. "They look very painful." He rang the Evans doorbell and Lily opened the door. She was wearing an green silk dress and matching heels. Her hair was loose and she had small diamond studs in her ears. "Sev, Eileen, come on in." She opened the door for them and they walked into the living room where Hal and Rose Evans waited. The inviting smells of baked ham, scalloped potatoes, and broccoli with hollandaise sauce, homemade rolls, and apple pie filled the air. Severus suddenly realized how hungry he was and Rose Evans was as good of a cook as his mum was.

They sat down to dinner at five. Severus helped himself to everything on the table. "This is the second time today I've had hollandaise sauce," He remarked. "Mum made Eggs Benedict for breakfast."

Eileen smiled, "Well, I think my young man deserved something special for getting up very early and weeding my gardens for me."

Hal offered a toast, "To Lily and Severus for getting top marks in all their exams!" The three adults toasted them.

Severus smiled across the table at Lily who smiled back. He looked at Rose Evans and said, "This is a meal fit for a king, Mrs. Evans!"

"Thank you, Sev. How are you feeling?"

"Much better than the last time you saw me. I was being stubborn, but mum insisted I see a healer and I'm glad she did."

"I hope those boys are being punished for what they did to you, but I suspect Mr. Potter doesn't have the slightest idea what his son gets up to," Hal remarked.

Eileen chuckled. "I heard you met Augusta Longbottom, Hal."

Hal shook his head as recalled his meeting with her. "Seemed like a nice woman, but was that really a dead vulture on her hat?"

Lily and Severus burst into laughter. "Frank's always talking about that hat. It's apparently her favorite hat," Lily explained. "He admits his mum's a bit on the eccentric side."

"Has there been any more news about the explosion at the Bentley plant?" Rose asked.

"It said in the **_Daily Prophet _**yesterday that the police and fire inspectors couldn't find a cause for it so the Ministry of Magic is assigning Aurors, dark wizard catchers, to check the premises for traces of dark magic and they've assigned Alastor Moody to head the investigation. He's the best Auror we've ever had so if he's on the job, you can bet the Ministry is worried You-Know-Who might be behind it," Eileen explained.

"Why does he want to kill us?" Rose asked. "Certainly we're no threat to him."

"Because he's evil and he's only interested in showing how powerful he is any way he can," Severus answered her. "They say he's so far gone into dark magic that he doesn't even look human anymore." He made a face. "And thanks to him the reputation of my house is ruined. Many people at Hogwarts seem to think that all Slytherin's are followers and supporters of You-Know-Who when actually the majority of us aren't. Sure there are the obvious ones like, Avery, Rosier, the Lestrange brothers, Crabbe, and Goyle, but those two are thick as a couple of paving stones! They'd follow flies to a pile of crap!"

"Severus! Please watch your language," Eileen reminded him.

"Sorry, Mum, but it is true."

After dessert was eaten, Sev and Lily offered to wash and dry the dishes.

"I'd offer to clean up magically, but Lily would end up getting a warning from the Ministry of Magic about using magic outside of school." Eileen said.

"It's okay, Mum, Lily and I don't mind doing it." They decided he would wash and Lily would dry since she knew where everything went. Severus took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Lily peeked around the doorframe and could see her parents and Eileen were sitting in the living room talking. She put her arms around Severus' neck and kissed him. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how sexy I think you look today."

"And I didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful and elegant you look in that dress." He stepped away from her and muttered, "We'd better get to work before our parents realize there's not any appropriate noise coming from the kitchen and come out to see what we're really doing." He filled the sink with hot soapy water and began washing the dishes. He didn't mind doing them and actually found it relaxing. "I got an owl from Remus today and he wants me to tutor him in potions. I invited him to join our potion lessons with Mum." Severus paused then said, "I did tell mum about his condition and she said he was welcome to join us."

"I'm glad because I don't think Potter and company are good friends for him or to him."

"I know you're right about that." Severus said again thinking of how his "friends" had used Remus' condition to bully him. They finished straightening up the kitchen then walked into the living room and sat down with their parents.

"How are the people, injured in that explosion, doing?" Hal asked Eileen.

"They're doing really good. Some of them have even been dismissed and so far we haven't had to do any memory modification." She shook her head. "It's really a shame our healers and your doctors can't work together because our healers have skills your doctors don't and your doctors have skills our healers don't such as your plastic surgeons for instance; they can do reconstructive surgery that's really amazing."

Their conversation was interrupted by the slamming of car doors. Rose looked up. "Is that Petunia? I didn't expect her home until later."

"Merlin!" Lily muttered to Severus. "I hope she and the elephant man haven't had a quarrel or we'll all be miserable until they make up."

Severus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her description of Vernon.

Petunia burst into the room with Vernon lumbering along at her heels. "Mummy! Daddy! Guess what?" She squealed and held out her left hand adorned with a diamond practically as big as a light bulb. "Vernon asked me to marry him!"

"Congratulations, darling!" Rose said, giving her a hug.

Petunia flounced over to her sister and stuck the engagement ring in her face. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Very nice, Tuney, congratulations," Lily replied. "When's the wedding?"

"I'm thinking next June," Petunia said. "Vernon's expecting to be promoted to vice president of Grunnings by the end of the year."

Severus knew Grunnings was the factory Vernon's family owned and where Vernon worked.

Hal motioned to Vernon. "Vernon, I'd like to speak to you privately if you don't mind." The two of them went into Hal's study, but not before Vernon's piggy eyes swept over Lily, Severus, and Eileen and they heard him mutter, "Freaks!"

Eileen got up and motioned to Severus then turned to Rose "Thank you for the lovely and delicious dinner, Rose. Congratulations, Petunia, on your engagement."

Petunia looked as if she wasn't sure how to respond to Eileen's congratulations then said in a grudging tone, "Thanks."

Severus gave Lily a hug then whispered, "I'll owl you later, okay."

She nodded and watched him leave with Eileen. She turned her attention back to Petunia and her mother. Petunia was going on about wedding colors. She couldn't believe that two-legged pig was going to be her brother-in-law!

Severus and his mum walked home. Severus shook his head suddenly and said, "Love must be really blind. Petunia's not as beautiful as Lily, but she doesn't look like a hag either so why is she in such a hurry to marry Dursley?"

"She's probably convinced herself it's the only marriage proposal she'll get," Eileen answered then shook her head. "He's rich, too, so she's probably figuring even if he doesn't turn out to be the ideal husband, having a lot of money and prestige will make up for it. It doesn't." They arrived home and Severus yawned widely then said, "Think I'll go to bed, Mum, since I got up so early." He started upstairs when Eileen called to him, "Say goodnight to Lily for me, Sev."

"I …" Severus stopped and looked around at his mum. How did she know he was going to owl Lily? Sometimes his mum was scary! He sat down at his desk, wrote a note to Lily, gave it to Aesculapius with instructions to wait for Lily's reply. "When you get back with Lil's reply then you can fly out and hunt," Severus said, scratching the owl's head. He watched it fly the short distance to Lily's home. He sat down and wrote out a thank you note to Evans for having him to dinner. He'd send that off tomorrow. His owl came back in a few minutes with Lily's reply. He smiled as he read it. She wished him sweet dreams. His dreams were anything but sweet these days! Randy would be a much better description.

Severus rose early the next morning because he wanted to discuss something with his mum before she went to work. She placed a bowl of whole grain oatmeal with a topping of raspberries and nuts before him then asked, "You're up early so I'm assuming there's something you'd like to discuss with me."

"Mum, are you sure we don't have any seers in the family?" Severus laughed then toyed with his oatmeal for a moment. "Yes, there is. Remember last night when you were talking about the Muggle plastic surgeons?" Eileen nodded. "Well I got to wondering if they could do anything for this conk of mine."

Eileen studied Severus. Tobias had broken his nose more than once. He had never let on that it bothered him. "I'll ask Robert if he or any of the other healers are in contact with any Muggle doctors. Maybe we can get a recommendation that way. "

"Thanks Mum." Severus replied and started to eat his oatmeal.

Before she Apparated to work Eileen said, "Sev, I'm going to be brewing tomorrow night after dinner so let Lily know and owl your friend Remus to come at six. I also left you a note with a list of herbs I'll need for the brewing I'm doing tonight if you wouldn't mind picking them for me."

"Will do, Mum. Have a good day."

"You, too, Sev," She replied, giving him a kiss on his cheek. She went out into the backyard and with a sharp crack she was gone. Severus grabbed a couple of his mum's potion books and took them upstairs. He sprawled on his bed reading them for a couple of hours. He checked the calendar and noted it was a couple of weeks before the full moon so Remus would be able to get in some solid potion practice before then. He wrote Remus a note about tomorrow night's potion lesson and waited for Aesculapius to come back from hunting. When his owl flew in the window Severus gave him an owl treat and said, "Sorry, champ, but I need you to deliver this note to Remus for me and this other one to the Evans then you can sleep the rest of the day." Aesculapius nipped his finger in an affectionate gesture then flew out the window again. His owl returned shortly with a note from Remus saying he would floo in a little before six the next evening. Severus went downstairs and outside. He was going to meet Lily at their usual place. He sat down on the swing and contemplated having a different nose. He couldn't recall what his nose had actually looked like before Tobias broke it for the first time when he was seven, and again when he was nine, and the final time was when he was thirteen. That was when his mum threw him out and put the strongest wards possible around the house so he couldn't return.

"Sev?" Lily called. She sat down on the swing beside him. "You're deep in thought."

"I decided last night I want to see if one of those Muggle plastic surgeons can fix this," He pointed to his nose. "I mean I know it takes a lot longer to recover from Muggle surgery, but healers can't do anything for me." He shrugged. "Mum's going to ask Robert if he or any of the healers have contact with a Muggle doctor and see if she can get a recommendation that way."

"I can ask mum and dad if they can recommend any plastic surgeons," Lily offered.

"That would probably be the easiest way," Severus said, smiling. He took Lily's hand. "How's Tuney this morning?"

"Still walking on air," Lily shuddered. "Imagine having to face that whale on your wedding night!"

"I think I just got nauseous!"

"I know Tuney and I aren't close anymore, but I still want what's best for her and that two-legged pig definitely isn't. I have a suspicion my parents are thinking the same thing. I think dad's upset because Vernon didn't bother to ask for his blessing before he proposed to Tuney."

"Maybe she'll change her mind. The wedding's not for a year and a lot can happen in a year." He answered, swinging slowly. "Oh! Before I forget, mum said she was going to be brewing tomorrow night after dinner, about six, and Remus is going to floo over a bit before six."

"I'm free that night, but I do have a hot date tonight."

"Did you decide on a movie for us to see?"

"Yes. _The Pink Panther Strikes Again _since we liked the previous Pink Panther movies. It starts at 7:30."

"I'll come over to your house about seven then or will you need more time to get ready?"

"No, that's fine for me. I don't like walking into movies after they've already started."

"No, you get hissed at and complained about," Severus said. He got up and helped Lily to her feet. "Let's take a walk."

"To our private kissing spot," Lily teased her green eyes sparkling.

Severus smiled. Merlin, but he loved her and always would. "It sounds like a good idea to me," He teased her back. He let her to pull him along with her. As soon as they were out of sight of anybody coming across them, he pulled her close and kissed her. He let one of his hands slide down and cup her bum.

"Oh!" Lily gave a surprise squeak, but didn't tell him to remove his hand.

When they finally came up for air, Severus slumped down under the tree. Lily sat down beside him. She lifted one of his hands and said, "You have such beautiful hands, Sev." His hands were slender with long fingers. "I wish my fingers were longer," She sighed.

You have very feminine hands," Severus corrected her, kissing one of them. "And a very nice bum I might add."

"You were giving it quite a good feel, too!" Lily teased. She looked him over. "I can't get over how tall you've gotten the last couple of years."

"Mum says her father and grandfather were tall and she thinks I'll be over six feet by the time I quit growing."

Lily giggled and said, "That's one of Potter's biggest gripes that you're taller than him now and I think he's already reached his full height."

Severus chuckled. "I remember he was taller than me first year. Well, that one thing daddy can't buy for him." He got up and helped Lily up. It was almost noon so he figured he'd better get her home for lunch. He walked her to the door and she asked, "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

Thanks, Lily, but I promised mum I'd pick the herbs and plants she needs for tonight."

"I wish I could help." Both her parents and Eileen had forbidden them to be in either house together without adult supervision.

"I know." He gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

When he fixed himself a sandwich then found the list of herbs his mother had left for him, grabbed a basket off the back porch, and then went out into the backyard. It took him about a half hour to harvest the needed herbs and plants because he had to be careful to cut or pluck them correctly so they weren't damaged. Damage would render them useless. He brought them inside and sorted them into jars. When he was done he went upstairs to his room and opened his closet trying to decide what to wear tonight. He decided on black jeans and then chose a lightweight summer pullover with long sleeves. He always got cold in the cinema because the owners seem to think the air conditioning could only be run at full blast. He showered, changed, and then went down to dinner. Eileen saw him she smiled and kidded him, "Are you going Gryffindor on me, Sev?" She pointed at his pullover which was a crimson color.

"It's the only summer thing I have with long sleeves and the cinema is always so cold."

"And you look very handsome in it."

"Thanks mum," He said flushing a bit.

"What time does the movie start?"

"It starts at 7:30 and ends at around 9:00." Severus added before she asked. "I know you have to be up early so we won't be out late."

He ate dinner then went back upstairs to brush his teeth then came downstairs again. He stopped at the front door and called, "I'm leaving, mum."

Have a nice time, Sev." Eileen called from her lab.

Severus walked quickly to the Evans house and rang the doorbell. Lily opened it and invited him in. She was wearing a pretty sundress of pale blue with spaghetti straps and high heels. "You look gorgeous tonight," Severus complimented her.

"And you look absolutely sexy in that sweater," She whispered back.

"Are you two ready to go?" Hal called from the kitchen.

"Yes dad," Lily called back.

They went outside and got into the car. As they were driving to the theater Hal said, "Lily tells me you want the name of a good plastic surgeon, Sev?"

"Yes, sir. Do you know of someone?"

"As a matter of fact I do. His name is Sir Thomas Lockwood. I can call him and make an appointment for you if you like."

"That would be great." Severus paused for a moment then asked, "Sir, if you wouldn't mind, could you give mum a crash course on using the national health plan? I think she only used once, maybe." Severus said. He remembered the occasion because Tobias had fractured his arm so badly the bone was sticking through and he had no choice but to let his mum take him to the doctor. He still had a pin in his left arm and a scar from the surgery.

"I can do that, son." Hal pulled up in front of the cinema. "You two have a good time,"

"The movie gets out at about nine, dad." Lily said before she got out.

"Why don't I pick you up at nine-thirty then you'll have time to do something else after the movie." He nodded at the ice cream shop.

"Thanks daddy!" She kissed his cheek then got out. They waved at Hal as he drove off then went into the cinema. As they settled into their seats in the last row, Severus slipped his arm around Lily's shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder. They enjoyed the movie; Peter Sellers was very funny as Inspector Clouseau. They did some light kissing during the movie, but Severus was content just to have Lily snuggled up against him. The movie was over at nine and Severus stood up and stretched then helped Lily to her feet. They walked outside holding hands. "Do you want to stop for a sundae, Lily?"

"That would be nice, but I'm buying."

Her tone booked no argument so Severus stowed his objections. They sat down and leisurely ate their sundaes. It was one thing he liked about Lily; she wasn't intimidated by silence. Many girls seem to think the air had to be filled with constant empty chatter. "Lily? If I'm able to see Dr. Lockwood, would you go with me?" He asked then smiled. "Mum and I will probably need some help negotiating the curves of Muggle medicine."

"Of course," Lily put her hand over his and said, "Sev, you do know I don't have a problem with the way your nose is now."

"I know that, but if we ever have kids I don't want to have to listen to people constantly saying it's a good thing he didn't get his father's beak." He shrugged. "I realized I can't remember what my nose originally looked like since he broke it the first time when I was only seven." Severus looked down into his melting ice cream. "He was beating mum and I tried to stop him. The second time was for accidental magic, and the third time was for pulling my wand on him when he was beating the crap out of me."

"I can't imagine what it must have been like," Lily said squeezing his hand.

"I think they must have been happy at one time. Mum has a picture in her bedroom of the three of us. I was probably about one when it was taken." He smiled slightly and shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know what led me down this morbid path all of a sudden."

Lily didn't say anything, just continued to hold his hand tightly. There was a honk outside and they saw Lily's dad was waiting for them. They left the shop and got into the car. "How was the movie?"

"Really good, Dad."

"Maybe, I should take your mother out to a movie sometime before she gets so involved in Petunia's wedding plans." He dropped Severus off at his house. Lily gave her dad a pleading look. He smiled and nodded. "Try not to scandalize the neighborhood you two."

Severus gave Lily a chaste kiss and a hug. "See you tomorrow, Lily."

"Night, Sev."

"Thanks for driving us, Mr. Evans," Severus said.

"You're welcome, son."

Eileen was sitting in the living room when Sev came in. "Did you have a good time, Sev?"

He nodded. "I always have a good time with Lily even if we're just studying." He sat for a minute and told her what Hal had said. "He's going to call and make an appointment for me."

"I'm so happy," Eileen said giving him a hug.

"Me, too, Mum." He said goodnight than went up to his room. He owled Lily and Aesculapius was back in a few minutes with her reply. He read it then went to bed and stared at the ceiling thinking how lucky he was to have Lily in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 6**

Severus was waiting in the living room for Remus when he flooed in just before six. He brushed off the ash and then stepped out of the fireplace. He shook hands with Severus and said, "Thanks for helping me, Sev."

"You're welcome, Remus." Severus paused then said. "I told mum about your illness and she doesn't have a problem with it."

"I was going to tell her if you hadn't already." He looked around. "Where's Lily?"

"She's in the lab talking to mum." Severus answered leading Remus down the hall to the lab. Eileen and Lily turned as the boys entered the room.

"Mum, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is my mum, Eileen Snape."

"It's nice to meet you, Remus."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Snape."

"Call me Eileen, Remus. Mrs. Snape makes me feel as if I'm ancient."

Remus smiled and said, "Okay, Eileen."

"We're going to be brewing a fever reducer potion tonight," Eileen said. As before she first showed them how it was done and then allowed them brew it on their own. She walked around answering questions and offering suggestions. She stopped to watch Remus and said, "You know, Remus, I just read in my potions journal that they are working on a potion for your condition. Not a cure, but a potion that would make transforming much less painful and exhausting, more like an Animagus transformation. Unfortunately, it's quite a bit down the road yet."

"And the Ministry's not helping with all their anti-werewolf legislation." Severus added. "They act like it's a voluntary condition not an illness."

"Most of that legislation is the product of one woman … Delores somebody." Lily said vehemently. "She must be a first-class bitch!"

"Unfortunately, people will always be afraid of what they don't understand," Remus said sadly.

When the potions were done brewing they were poured into vials and sealed then cleaned the lab. Eileen told them the next lesson would be at the same time the next evening. Remus thanked her and flooed home.

"Mum, I'm going to walk Lily home," Severus called. They walked the three blocks to Lily's home holding hands. Since there were no parents watching, Severus abandoned the chaste kissing. Lily sighed and leaned against him. "I wish we could have more time alone."

"Well, we can when we get back to school." He chuckled. "I guess we'll have to find some place private since we can't be doing this in the library. Madam Pince would throw us out on our arses if she caught us kissing."

"Some place where Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris aren't lurking not to mention Potter and his crowd of toerags."

Also the would-be Death Eaters' crowd," Severus added. "We'll have to figure something out."

They kissed again and Lily went inside. Severus walked home slowly thinking where at Hogwarts they could be alone, but nothing came to him. His mum was just heading up to bed when he came in the door. "I really enjoyed meeting Remus. He's a smart young man and should have a bright future ahead of him, but for his Lycanthropes."

"Why should you be discriminated against for something you can't help?" Severus shook his head.

"I don't know, Sev, but that's always been the way it is." She kissed him goodnight and went upstairs. Severus went into the lab, borrowed one of his mum's potion books, shut off the lights, and went upstairs. As was his usual custom he sent Aesculapius off with a note to Lily and waited for his owl to return with Lily's answer so of course he was quite surprised when Aesculapius returned with his note still attached. He took it off the owl then gave him a treat. "It's not your fault. I know you tried your best to deliver it, but Lily must be asleep and didn't hear you." He stroked his feathers then let him fly off to hunt. It continued to bug him and he slept restlessly because of it. He got up early, showered, and dressed then went downstairs to the kitchen. He took a bowl out of the cupboard and poured some of the dry cereal his mum kept on hand into the bowl. It was a mixture of whole grains, raisins, and nuts with maple flavoring. He poured milk over it, grabbed a spoon out of the drawer, and sat down opposite his mum. "If you need me to pick more herbs or plants just leave me a list."

"Thank you, Sev. I'll leave the list for you in the lab." She looked at him and said, "Now you want to tell me why you're up this early."

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm making too much out of it, but I owled Lily last night like I always do, but Aesculapius came back with my note still attached and it's never happened before. If she wasn't in her room, he would have waited for her. I don't know, but it isn't like her." He shrugged again. "Maybe she was sleeping and didn't hear him at the window."

"That could be, Sev, but you'll see her this morning, and I'm sure she'll have an explanation."

Severus slapped his forehead. "Today's Wednesday and you have your tea with the Potters, Blacks and Pettigrew's." He grinned. "I'll be waiting anxiously to hear how it turned out."

"Well, I don't intend to blow up the Potter's mansion or anything," She joked as and with a wave of her wand she and the breakfast dishes began washing themselves. "Oh! I had owled Mrs. Longbottom to thank her for her assistance at King's Cross, and I got an owl from her this morning inviting me to tea next week." She smiled mischievously. "I wonder if she's going to be wearing her hat with the vulture on it."

"It wouldn't surprise me, Mum," Severus, answered with a grin. After Eileen had left for work, Severus went back upstairs. He straightened up his room and made his bed. He tried not to worry about Lily, but he couldn't help it. He decided to walk over to the park early and wait to see if she was going to come or not. If she didn't he'd try owling her again. He walked quickly to the park and stopped short in surprise when he saw Lily seated on one of the swings. He approached quietly and sat down beside her. "Lily?" She looked at him then looked away again quickly, but not before he saw her eyes were red. "Lily, you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Sev."

"If you're crying then there's something wrong." He pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "Come on and tell Uncle Sev what the matter is," He said in a soothing voice.

Lily burst into tears. "Tuney said she doesn't want me at her wedding!" She sobbed for a few minutes then said, "She told mum and dad she doesn't want me to come because she doesn't want Vernon's family to know she has a freak for a sister and she's afraid I'll do something to spoil her day."

"What did your parents say?"

"They told her she was being unfair to me, but she said it was her wedding and she had the right to decide who can come and who can't. I don't want them to have to choose between us so I told them this morning I wouldn't go." She sniffled and leaned against Severus.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm so sorry, Lily. I knew something was wrong when Aesculapius came back with my note."

"I'm sorry." Lily apologized. "I was so upset I guess I didn't hear him at my window."

"Understandable," Severus replied. He walked her over to their private spot, sat down and pulled Lily down into his lap. "Dad and mum told Tuney last night that they didn't want her to get married for two years."

"I'll bet Tuney was mad enough to spit fire!"

"That's an understatement, but she knows if she wants her big dream wedding she has to abide by their decision. I think they're hoping in two years time Vernon will have moved on." Lily's bottom lip trembled. "That's when she said she didn't want me at her wedding."

"Tell you what if she hasn't changed her mind by then we'll do something special on that day. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like fun," Lily replied, smiling slightly. "What will we do?"

"We could go to the beach or go into Muggle London and sightsee, or we could just hang out in Diagon Alley."

"And rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron and spend the whole day making wild, passionate love," Lily suggested.

"I don't think Tom would rent us a room for that. I suspect he would frown on premarital sex of any kind, wild or otherwise."

"Sev!" Lily complained. "You're raining on my favorite fantasy!"

"It's a great fantasy for after we get to know each other, but the first time should be special, really romantic," Severus said.

"And I'm guessing you have a fantasy that fits the bill," Lily teased.

"I do," He nodded. "I'm imagining I'm in a high class restaurant in a high end hotel. It's probably going to be Muggle, French maybe, the kind where they don't print the prices on the menus and have a maitre de."

Ooh! I think I like this fantasy, Sev!"

"So I'm sitting at a table when all of sudden this beautiful witch walks in. Every man in the room has his eye on her and their tongues hanging out, but the maitre de escorts her to my table. You're wearing … well I haven't decided whether you're wearing in a black or a green dress, but it's one of those that clings in all the right places, but doesn't look tight or tacky and it has those thin straps like the dress you wore Monday and you're wearing matching heels and …Oh! You're wearing a gold ankle bracelet." He smiled. His planned Christmas present for her was going to be a gold ankle bracelet.

"You've got me quite decked out." Lily said. "How is my hair styled?"

"It's curled and you're wearing it on top of your head, but some tendrils have slipped out and are around your face." He paused then added, "And I haven't decided whether you're wearing any underwear."

"Sev!" Lily said shocked. "Of course I'm wearing underwear! Mum wouldn't let me out of the house without it. I think mums must have built-in radar about that sort of thing."

"Now who's raining on my fantasy?" Severus asked. "In my fantasy you're a healer-in-training and you don't live with mum and dad anymore so if you don't want to wear underwear, you don't have to. I think it's sexier if I assume you are and then I discover you aren't."

"And of course while you're attempting to discover if I'm wearing underwear, every woman in the room is staring at my sexy Potion Master-in-training."

"With his new nose," Severus joked.

"So the evening going to be a seduction ending in us making love?" Lily teased. "I'm going to be looking forward to this!"

I'm rather looking forward to us making wild, passionate love at the Leaky Cauldron."

Lily realized with a start that she had forgotten all about Petunia's refusal to let her come to her wedding and, while it still hurt, it didn't hurt as much anymore. She gave Severus a hug and kissed him. "Thanks for taking my mind off of Tuney, Sev."

"I know she really hurt you. I think this is her way of getting back at you for being a witch and going off to Hogwarts." He shook his head. "She knows you wouldn't do anything to spoil her day." He chuckled. "I, on the other hand, might be too tempted to turn Dursley into a walrus. It probably wouldn't take much magic – he's practically one already!"

Lily giggled until she was out of breath. "Can you imagine Tuney's face when she turns to give her beloved a kiss and there's a big blubbery walrus sitting there?"

Severus got to his feet and pulled Lily up and they started to walk back to Lily's house. "Mum has her tea with the Potters, Blacks, and Pettigrew today. Wish I could be a fly on the wall!" Severus grinned.

"I hope she gives them all hell!" Lily said vehemently.

Rose Evans, a worried expression on her face, was standing on the front porch. Her expression relaxed as she saw Lily with Severus. Lily ran to her mother and gave her a hug. "Mum, I'm sorry for running off this morning without a word."

"It's okay, Lily, as long as I know you're all right." She looked at him and smiled her thanks then asked, "Would you like to stay for lunch, Sev?"

Yes, thanks Mrs. Evans," Severus replied. When he stepped inside the house smelled of freshly baked cookies.

"Where's Tuney, Mum?" Lily asked. She didn't want her sister spending the entire lunch insulting Severus.

"In her room." Rose sighed. "I expect she's burning up the phone lines complaining to her girlfriends and Vernon how mean your father and I are to stand in the way of true love." By way of explanation to Severus, Rose said, "We told Petunia last night that she and Vernon couldn't get married for two years and she isn't taking it well." They followed her into the kitchen where she made them sandwiches of melted cheddar over roast beef, topped with grilled onions, with a side of crisps, and poured them each a tall glass of milk."

They suddenly heard a door slam upstairs then feet stopping down the stairs and Petunia burst into the kitchen her mood contaminating the air like an effluvia.

"Do you want some lunch, Petunia?" Rose asked pleasantly.

"I'm not hungry!" She snapped. "And I certainly don't want to eat with a couple of freaks!"

"Petunia," Her mother warned. "Just because you're mad at me and dad, there's no reason to take your anger out on Lily and Sev."

"You always take her side in everything just because she's your precious little witch and goes to that freaky school of hers!" Petunia yelled. "You never let me do what I want to do!"

Severus quickly finished his lunch and got up. "Thanks for lunch, Mrs. Evans. It was delicious."

"You're welcome, Sev." Rose replied fixing her oldest daughter with a glare.

"I'll walk you out, Sev." Lily said. She walked him to the door. Through the kitchen door they could hear both Petunia and Rose's voices raised in anger then heard a loud sob as Petunia rushed out of the kitchen, back upstairs followed by the loud slam of her bedroom door. "I'm sorry about Tuney, Sev. She's really in a temper."

"It's okay. Just don't let her get to you." Severus gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

When he got home he got the list from the lab, took the basket off the back porch, and began gathering the herbs and magical plants that were needed for tonight's lesson. From the list of ingredients he was gathering he assumed they were going to be brewing the wound-cleaning potion. He was interrupted by the arrival of Morgana, Lily's owl. He took the note from her and read it. Lily explained that her dad had called earlier this morning about Dr. Lockwood and wanted to talk to Eileen when she got home. Her mother was going to tell him at lunch, but Tuney's tantrum had distracted her. Sev went inside, and wrote a reply, saying he would let his mum know when she came home so she could take the wards down temporarily. He gave Morgana a treat and sent her back to Lily.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Eileen apparated at Potter Manor promptly at two o'clock. She had gone home and changed into formal blue dress robes. She glanced at the huge sprawling manor house, mentally comparing it to her former home, Prince Manor. It was obvious to her that the Potter's had built this solely to impress, rather than for any aesthetic value. The inside was probably as gaudy as the outside. She shook her head and knocked on the front door. A tiny elf opened the front door.

Eileen smiled down at the elf. "Hello, I'm Eileen Snape and I have an appointment with Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

The tiny elf stepped aside. "Master and Mistress Potter told Dazzy they is expecting you and Dazzy is to bring you to the main receiving room."

"Lead the way, Dazzy." She followed the elf down a hall into a large room where Charles and Althea Potter and Orion and Walburga were already present. The other couple in the room, Eileen assumed were Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew. Eileen sat down across from them. Dazzy poured tea and walked to each of them, carrying a plate of biscuits. The niceties must be maintained. Eileen took one and smiled at the elf. "Thank you, Dazzy."

"Now, what is it you wish to speak with us about, Mrs. Snape?" Charles asked. His whole attitude said he was a busy man and this was an obvious encroachment of his important time.

"I came here to talk with you about your sons continued bullying of my son. They've attacked him and put him in the hospital wing as they have many times, and attacking him at King's Cross when he was getting off the train. I want it to stop immediately."

"My son, Sirius, and Peter have said that your son is constantly attacking them with dark curses and hexes. They have a right to defend themselves," Charles Potter stated. "It not right that they have detention the entire summer for defending themselves against dark curses and hexes

"You're son keeps attacking Sev because Lily is his girlfriend and I know your son is jealous of their relationship, and because he has some twisted notion that all Slytherins are followers of You-Know-Who." Eileen replied coldly. "Neither my son or myself support him or anything he believes!" She looked over at Orion and Walburga Black. "Your family has been in Slytherin for generations as has mine. Why are you allowing your son to behave like a barbarian? Isn't your younger son in Slytherin? Do you feel it's right for your other son to attack students just because they were sorted into Slytherin?"

"Sirius has voluntarily exiled himself our house and while we do not approve of his behavior, we have no control over it. Sirius is a disgrace to the Most Noble House of Black." Walburga stated coldly. Orion looked as though he was going to say something, but apparently changed his mind at Walburga's glare.

"And what business is it of yours to criticize our son's behavior?" Mrs. Pettigrew demanded. "You should worry about that Death-Eater-in-training you have for a son. Peter is terrified of him and if it wasn't for James and Sirius, he'd be the one in the hospital wing continually."

Sev is not a Death-Eater-in-training," Eileen said coolly. "And your son is a sneaky little git who hides behind Potter and Black and does their bidding just so he can hang with these bullies!"

"Now wait just a moment!" Althea Potter snapped. "You have no right to criticize our children. You're nobody as your parents disowned you."

Eileen carefully put down her teacup and stood up straight. "It's true I was disowned, but that does not make me any less of a Prince. Anymore attacks on Sev by your sons and the next visit you'll have will be from Magical Law Enforcement and I promise you will experience the full power and displeasure of the Prince family!" She looked around and called, "Dazzy?"

The little elf appeared. "Yes, Mum?"

"Please show me out."

When Eileen apparated back home from her meeting, Severus told her about Mr. Evans wanting to see her so she went outside and immediately took down all the protective wards around the house. She would replace them after Hal left. A short time later there was a knock on the door. Eileen invited Hal to come in. Lily was with her dad.

"Good news, Eileen, when I spoke to Thomas, he had an opening in his appointment calendar early next Monday at nine." Hal said. "If that's okay with you I'll call him back tomorrow and confirm it."

Eileen looked at Sev. "Is that alright with you, Sev?"

"That's great, Mum. The sooner, the better."

Eileen nodded at Hal that he could call and confirm their appointment. "Thank you so much for your help with this Hal," Eileen said. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate it."

"It's okay, Eileen. I'm happy to do it," Hal assured her. He turned to his daughter. "Lily, do you want to come back home with me or stay here?"

"Lily's welcome to stay for dinner Hal," Eileen offered.

"I think I'll stay if you and mum don't mind, dad."

"I can't say I blame you." Hal shook his head and explained to Eileen. "Petunia throwing a major tantrum because Rose and I told her she couldn't marry Vernon for another two years."

"If it's any consolation to you and Rose, I think you're doing the right thing." Eileen replied, "There's something very off about that Dursley boy."

"We agree and we're hoping if we make them wait, Petunia will have the opportunity to meet somebody else." He sighed. "We only want what's best for her, but I'm afraid she doesn't want to understand that right now." He got up. "I'll see you later, Lily."

"Okay, dad." Lily said giving him a kiss. After Mr. Evans left, Eileen went outside to restore the wards around the house. When she came back in she went into the kitchen and began to prepare supper. Severus and Lily followed her out into kitchen and set the table for her. She set a platter of pork chops cooked in tomato sauce and topped with onions, mushrooms, and garlic. She also had baked potatoes and salad with a cherry cobbler for dessert. "So, mum, how did your tea go today?" Severus asked.

Eileen shook her head. "Walburga Black had her nose stuck so high it's a wonder it didn't scrap the ceiling. Orion just looked embarrassed over the whole thing. The Potters and Pettigrews weren't much better than Walburga. It was obvious they think their darling sons have the right to do whatever they bloody well please!"

Severus shrugged. "I didn't expect them to agree with you, Mum."

"That's so wrong!" Lily snapped. "What gives them the right to decide who they'll treat nice and whom they won't?"

"They're purebloods and in my book, Potter and Black, with their hatred of anything Slytherin, aren't any better than Avery and Lestrange with their hatred of half-bloods and Muggleborns. The hatreds the same only the targets are different." Severus said somewhat bitterly as he started to eat his cobbler."

"I warned them if their sons attacked you again, they would not only receive a visit from Magical Law Enforcement, but would experience the full power and displeasure of the Prince family!"

Lily laughed and clapped her hands. "You go, Eileen!"

They suddenly heard the floo and then heard Remus's voice calling, "Hello?"

"In the kitchen, Remus," Lily called back.

Remus walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Mrs. … Eileen. Am I too early?"

"No, dear, we're just running a bit late. Sit down." She motioned towards an empty chair at the table. "Have you had dinner?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't say no to a piece of that cherry cobbler."

Eileen cut him a large piece of the cobbler and set it in front of him with a glass of pumpkin juice. "Tonight we're going to be brewing a wound-cleansing potion and then afterwards, I think I'll teach you three the itching and burning hex. I'll show it to you and give you the hex and counter-spell, but none of you will actually be trying it.

The brewing went very well and Eileen was pleased and proud of her three students. They learned quickly and asked questions if they didn't understand rather than just bashing on and brewing the potion wrong. Once they had the lab cleaned and straightened up, they went into the living room. Eileen waved her wand, temporarily making the furniture disappear so there was more room. "Okay, I need a volunteer. Sev?"

"You're sure you remember the counter-spell for this, Mum?" Severus joked.

"Perfectly," Eileen assured him. "Okay, to cast the spell you say _Comburo Irrito!_ The counter-spell is _Relevo!_ She demonstrated by saying, "_Comburo Irrito_!" and flicking her wand at Severus. The effect was immediate. Severus felt his entire body began to itch horribly as if he rolled starkers in a patch of poison ivy and felt a strong impulse to start screaming and madly scratching himself, but at the same time felt his every square inch of him burn as if he was being stuck by millions of tiny, very sharp needles. He wasn't sure which effect was the worst.

"_Relevo_!" Eileen said and again flicked her wand at Severus who collapsed on the floor. He quickly got to his feet again. "Merlin, Mum that will stop somebody in their tracks better than a freezing charm would!"

"I can't have you actually practice it, but it's not difficult. Just remember to flick your wand rather than point it as you say the words." Eileen instructed then stressed, "This is only to be used for defense and not for any other reason."

When the lesson was over Remus flooed back to his home and Severus walked Lily back to her house. "I've been thinking about how we could find somewhere at Hogwarts we can be alone and I decided I'll ask the house elves. After all, they know a lot more about the castle than any student or staff member I'll wager."

Lily knew that over the years, Sev had been down to the kitchen many times and he knew the house-elves a lot better than she did. She remembered in their second year him trying to convince her to sneak down with him, but she was too afraid of being caught and receiving detention. "That's a good idea, Sev. Hopefully, they will know somewhere we can be alone and free from everybody."

Severus and Lily spent a few minutes kissing in a way that would have scandalized the neighborhood should any of the neighbors have chosen to look out their windows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the week flew quickly by as did the weekend and at eight-thirty Monday morning Severus, his mum, and Lily stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and walked slowly into Muggle London where Lily started trying to hail a taxicab. She noticed that Eileen kept looking around and seemed tense.

"Mum, what do we tell Dr. Lockwood when he asks how my nose got in this shape?" Severus asked worriedly.

"What…" Eileen looked at Severus blankly for a moment then seemed to understand what he had asked. "We'll tell him the truth, Sev." She saw Lily had managed to hail a cab and they got into it. "Royal London Hospital," Eileen politely directed the driver. The cab dropped them off at the front entrance on Whitechapel Road. Eileen had given Lily the Muggle money she carried and allowed her to pay the driver. Life would be so much easier if everybody used Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. They walked inside and up to admittance desk to ask for direction to Dr. Lockwood's office. They were given warm and polite directions to where they needed to go by the young admitting clerk. "I think Griselda could take lesson from her, Mum. " Severus joked.

"I agree," Eileen said. "Griselda tends to be rude, sarcastic, and impatient with the patients."

They entered Dr. Lockwood's office and checked in at the desk and Eileen was given forms to fill out regarding Severus' medical history. Unlike many witches and wizards, she was completely familiar with Muggle pens. She was amazed at the information the forms requested, but filled them out to the best of her knowledge.

Severus and Lily held hands and talked quietly. He teased her because she had brought along one of her 'clothes ripping' novels as he always called them because the heroes were always tearing off the heroines' gowns prior to making love to them.

His name was called by a Muggle nurse. Lily gave him a kiss on his cheek and wished him good luck. He and his mum followed the nurse into an exam room. She introduced herself as Claudia and said to Eileen, "Your son's never had a physical before?"

"He's very healthy and has never needed one," Eileen replied.

"Most schools require a physical before a child starts school," Claudia said.

"Severus was home schooled until he was eleven and the boarding school he attends now doesn't require one." Behind Claudia's back, Severus grinned. It was true. Hogwarts didn't require a physical although Severus, but sometimes he thought it should if for no other reason then to detect children who were being abused.

"I see he had emergency surgery at eight for a compound fracture of his left arm."

"Yes," Eileen said, nodding.

Claudia did all the preliminary medical stuff she apparently needed to do, including drawing blood out of his arm with a needle than produced a cup with a lid and announced she needed a urine sample and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting _you want a sample of what!_ The whole thing was hideously embarrassing! Claudia left the room advising him that Dr. Lockwood would be in to see them in a few minutes.

"Mum, don't you dare laugh!" Severus hissed as he left the room.

"I wouldn't think of it, Sev," Eileen replied, but the corners of her mouth twitched as if she were trying to keep from doing exactly that.

He was back in a few minutes, his face flushing in embarrassment. The door to the exam room opened and Dr. Lockwood came in. He introduced himself to Eileen and Severus then sat down on a rolling stool and studied the chart in his hand. "Well, Mr. Snape, you appear to be a remarkably healthy teenager. Hmm … you're a bit underweight for your height, but better to be under than over is what I think." He got up and said to Severus, "If you'd just jump up on that table for me, young man."

Severus did as he requested and he began a detailed examination of Severus nose. "How many times did your father break your nose, son?"

"Three times," Severus muttered. "First time when I was seven, again when I was nine and, the third time was two years ago."

"And I'm assuming from the shape your nose is in that you never saw a doctor?"

"No, he would never let mum take me."

"I'm assuming, Mrs. Snape, that Mr. Snape no longer resides in your home."

"Yes, Dr. Lockwood. He's gone and he won't be back." Eileen said quietly, but vehemently.

"Good. Now Severus, if you don't mind, I'll need to take some pictures."

"Okay, sir."

Dr. Lockwood took three pictures: one full frontal, one of him facing right, and one facing left. He sat down again, "Well, Severus, how you feel about having a different nose?"

Severus smiled widely and said, "It would be great! Lily says she doesn't have a problem with the way it is now, but I'd really like to have one that isn't quite so misshapen."

"We can certainly do that for you, young man." Dr. Lockwood assured him. "I would advise you to have surgical intervention even if you were happy with your present nose. I'm assuming with the shape your nose is in currently that you snore."

Severus looked at Eileen and asked, "Do I, Mum?"

"Yes, Sev, I'm afraid you're quite the window rattler."

"Although you currently don't present any of the symptoms of sleep deprivation caused by sleep apnea, there is a high degree of probability that you could have problems with it later on."

"What's sleep apnea?" Severus asked.

"It means that you stop breathing for a few seconds while you're sleeping. You may experience more than one episode during a night's sleep. The danger lies in that you may not start breathing again and suffocate."

"When is the earliest date Sev can have the surgery done, Doctor?" Eileen asked

"I can do it Friday if you feel ready, Severus."

Severus nodded. "Okay. I guess the sooner the better."

"Where do we need to be and what do we need to know before the surgery." Eileen asked

"He's going to do the surgery on Friday." Severus announced to Lily as they came back into the waiting room. "I have to be at the hospital at six in the morning."

As they walked out he and Lily held hands. "I'm coming with you on Friday," She announced.

"Lily, you don't …" Severus began, but Lily stuck her finger in his chest and said, "Severus Tiberius Snape, I know I don't _have_ to do it. I _want_ to do it. Besides Eileen will need company while you're in surgery."

"You're right," Severus nodded in apology.

Once they flooed home, Severus went upstairs. He heard his mum and Lily giggling suspiciously.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he came back downstairs.

"Sev, I was just telling Lily the urine sample story. You should have seen the expression on Sev's face, Lily. It was definitely worse a thousand words!"

"A thousand curse words I imagine," Lily, teased

Severus shook his head and chuckled. It was a rather funny story. "I had to bite my tongue, to keep from shouting, _you want what_?"

Lily and Sev spent as much time together as they could manage for the rest of the week. They were sitting under their favorite tree in the park on Thursday morning. Severus had his arm around Lily's shoulder and she was resting against him. She put her hand up and brushed Severus' cheek to get his attention and he looked down at her. "Are you scared about your surgery tomorrow?"

"A little," He admitted then asked in an injured tone, "Lily, how come you never told me I snored? All those times I fell asleep while we were watching television and you never told me."

"Well, because I just turn you a bit and you'd stop. You don't snore unless you're laying flat on your back," She pointed out, giving him a kiss on his chin.

"Mum described me as a 'window rattler' and when I asked her why she never told me, she said she just used a silencing charm." Severus shrugged. "None of my roommates ever said anything either, but now I shudder to think what they must have had to put up with. It's a wonder they didn't throw me in the Black Lake!"

"Well, you won't have to worry about it anymore after tomorrow."

He kissed her hand. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you, Lily."

"I'm not ever going to let you find out, Mr. Snape."

"And that suits me just fine, Ms. Evans."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Page Break**

"Master James, wake up. You has to be at Hogwarts soon!" An insistent little voice said as he was being shaken awake."

"It's summer and I don't have to be anywhere, Tansy," James mumbled, burying his head back into his pillow.

"Master and Mistress sent Tansy to wake up Master James," She insisted. "Master is waiting to take Master James and Mr. Sirius to Hogwarts."

James lifted his head and groaned loudly as he remembered they were due at Hogwarts for another day of detention and it was only their third week and they had at least four weeks left to go! Filch was enjoying finding the grossest, filthiest jobs for them to do. Bathrooms that hadn't been cleaned in eons were some of Filch's worst punishments. He cackled merrily as he ordered them around. They weren't allowed to use magic either. As soon as they came through the door, Dumbledore was waiting to take their wands away to make sure they didn't use magic to make their detention easier. He couldn't believe the abuse being heaped on them, the handsome, popular Marauders, just for dropping Snivellus on his head! He was so ugly anyway! Who would even notice if he ended up with a misshapen skull?

"Wait, until school starts again, Padfoot, we're going to get Snivellus for this!" James swore after Mr. Potter apparated them to Hogwarts and they started up to the gates where Hagrid would be waiting to let them inside.

"We owe that greasy git!" Peter stated vehemently.

"Right you are, Wormtail!" James replied. Sirius just shook his head and remained silent.

Hagrid opened the gate and let them in. "James, Sirus, Peter, Mr. Filch is loaning me your services today."

James gave a sigh of relief as he imagined a much easier day. Hagrid liked them and wouldn't work them hard at all, but his relief turned into dismay as he heard Hagrid say, "Sorry fellows, but Prfesser Dumbledore says I gotta have your wands."

"Why, Hagrid?" James whined. "We promise we won't use them."

"Sorry, James, but it's Prfesser Dumbledore's orders." He held out one large hand and James, Sirius, and Peter reluctantly surrendered their wands.

"Now fellows, today you're going to be spreading a special kind of dragon dung over my gardens. It's gotta be done by hand and without gloves. Bare hands warm the dung better and make it easier to spread. It's a kinda smelly, but not so bad."

James groaned. He hated handling dragon dung even with his dragonhide gloves on; and even in small amounts, it stunk clear to Hogsmeade! He swore was going to spend his evenings thinking up the worst hexes and jinxes he could to use on Snivellus next year!

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

The same morning, Severus, Lily and Eileen once again flooed from the Snape home to the Leaky Cauldron and took a taxicab to Royal London Hospital. Once again, Lily noticed how tense Eileen seemed until they were actually inside the hospital. After she got Severus checked in, they didn't see him again until just before he was taken into surgery. Severus gave them a kind of lop-sided grin and said, "Well, I'm off to see the wizard to a request a new nose. Think he'll give it to me or make me _Avada Kedavra_ the Wicked Witch of the West first?" Severus frowned. "I mean the Wizard of Oz is more reasonable than the Minister of Magic, isn't he?"

"Sev, you're babbling," Eileen said gently.

"The male nurse who was accompanying his stretcher grinned, "He's not bad at all. Believe me I've heard much worse. Eileen kissed his cheek and Lily squeezed his hand then whispered, "I'll see you later, Sev."

"Of course you will, my fair lady!" Severus said sounding like Sir Cadogan, a rather loony occupant of a picture, hanging on the seventh floor at Hogwarts. As they wheeled him into the elevator, he was singing a very off-key version of the theme from The Wizard of Oz movie.

"Merlin!" Eileen exclaimed once she and Lily had stopped laughing. "It's a good thing they thought it was just nonsensical stuff."

"I've never seen him like that before!" Lily giggled.

"Nor I," Eileen replied. "He's going to die of embarrassment when we tell him."

They settled down to wait. Eileen read the Muggle magazines lying out. Lily had brought along a copy of Hogwarts: A History, concealed behind a Muggle textbook cover. She was researching it to see if it mentioned some place, she and Sev could be alone, free of the Death Eater wanabees, Potter and his cronies, and Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris.

After about two hours, they saw Dr. Lockwood coming down the hall towards them. He was smiling, leaving Lily to assume the surgery had gone well. He sat down opposite them "The surgery was successful and Severus came through it just fine. He's in recovery now, but as soon as he's moved back to his room, you and Lily may see him. I straightened the bridge of his nose and altered the tip so it matches the rest of his nose. By the time, the swelling goes down; your young man will have movie star good looks. We'll keep him overnight just to make sure there aren't any side effects from the anesthesia and he can go home tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Doctor, for taking such good care of my son." Eileen said.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Snape." He stopped then said, "I should mention when you see him, he might be somewhat disorientated."

"Thank you, but he was he was kind of disorientated before he went into surgery," Eileen laughed.

Dr. Lockwood laughed, too. "Yes, valium tends to affect people that way. I'll send someone to bring you to his room when we move him out of recovery."

It seemed like an incessant wait, but finally a nurse came into the waiting room and led them to Severus' room. He was awake, but appeared to be very groggy.

"Sev, how are you feeling?" Eileen asked.

"Feel like I got broadsided by that loon drives the Knight's Bus." Severus had once ridden on that particular bus and swore he'd never do it again. His voice sounded thick, like he was suffering from a bad cold. "Feel like my stomach's doing cartwheels."

"Are you feeling nauseous, Sev?" Eileen asked

He nodded and Eileen said to Lily, "Watch the door for a moment, Lily, please?" Lily nodded. Eileen quickly took a vial out of her purse and handed it to Severus. "Drink this quickly. It's an anti-nausea potion."

Severus drank the vial and handed it back to his mother. Within minutes, he was feeling a lot better. "Thanks Mum." His eyes focused on Lily and he held out his hand to her. She took it and squeezed it. "Glad you're here, Lily."

"Are you in any pain, Sev?" She asked gently pushing his hair out of his face.

"My nose hurts, but that's to be expected."

"Dr. Lockwood said you can go home tomorrow, but I'll miss having you owl me tonight.

Severus smiled. "Don't think they'd be too happy if Aesculapius was here. Probably worried about owl crap on the floor." He grinned, still was feeling a bit wonky.

"You look tired," Lily said. "Why don't you go back to sleep for awhile?"

Severus nodded. "Good idea, Lily. Think I'll do that." He closed his eyes and was immediately asleep.

While he was sleeping, Eileen and Lily had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron then they stopped at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary so Eileen could refill some of her potion ingredients. Generally, she preferred fresh ingredients, but there were things she needed that she couldn't grow in her garden. They went back to the hospital and stayed until visiting hours were over then flooed back to Eileen's house. "Would you like to stay the night, Lily?" Eileen asked. "You can stay in Sev's room and I'll owl you parents so they don't worry."

"I'd like that, Eileen." She wrote out a brief note and gave it to Eileen's Great Horned owl, Horatio. He was back in a few minutes with a note which he dropped in front of Eileen. She read it and smiled. "Your dad and mum are going to pick us up at eight and drive us to the hospital. He says he doesn't think any of our means of travel would be good for Sev's nose right now." Eileen nodded "He's right, both apparition and floo travel would be too rough."

"Dad's always thinking ahead," Lily commented. Eileen made them a light dinner and then they went upstairs, "I don't know what shape Sev's room is in, but he's usually very neat except for the books piled everywhere. That was an understatement Lily saw when she entered his room. There were piles of books covering every flat surface! She also noticed the rock posters on the walls: the Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, and Deep Purple, a big poster of the American Muggle actress, Marilyn Monroe, and one of Cher that was tacked to his closet door. She got undressed and slipped under the dark green comforter with its silver edging. She giggled a bit about what her friends would say if she told them she'd slept in Sev's bed. She woke early, went home to shower and change, and then had breakfast with her family. They picked Eileen up a little after eight and arrived at the hospital around eleven. Severus was dressed and waiting for them. His entire nose was covered by a bandage and both his eyes were beginning to blacken even his eyelids looked bruised and his face looked swollen.

Dr. Lockwood came in and visited with Hal for a few moments then talked to Eileen. He gave her a list of instructions for Severus and then turned to him and said, "I'll see you, young man, in three days and we'll take the packing out of your nose and make sure everything's looking good." He was happy to hear that as he felt as if he had a mile of gauze stuck up each nostril.

Severus nodded. Hal went out to bring the car to the entrance. The same male nurse who had taken Severus into surgery wheeled him out. "I hope Sev was a good patient," Eileen said to the nurse. She knew her son could become easily frustrated and impatient.

"He was one of the best patients I've had in awhile," The nurse assured her. "Quite entertaining," he added with a laugh.

Outside he helped Severus get into Hal's car. Lily and Eileen got in after him and Hal opened the passenger side for Rose. Once they pulled away from the hospital, Severus asked suspiciously, "What did he mean I was quite entertaining?"

Lily and Eileen both burst out laughing. "Well, Sev, you were quite happy before you went into surgery. Let me see you mentioned the _Avada Kedavra_ curse and the Minister of Magic then serenaded us with the theme from the Wizard of Oz movie." Eileen teased.

As Hal and Rose joined in the laughter, Severus groaned and put his hand on his forehead. "Please tell me you're joking, Mum, that I really didn't do that."

"You even did a passable imitation of Sir Cadogan," Lily teased him.

"Merlin! Remind me never to take whatever it is they gave me again!" He directed a question at Hal. "How did you meet Dr. Lockwood, Mr. Evans?"

"We both share a love of bridge and that's how we met." He noticed Severus' confused expression. "It's a Muggle card game. Thomas has been my partner in several bridge tournaments."

When they arrived at home, Eileen said to Lily, "Lily, would you please take Sev into the house and get him settled. I took the wards down so you can go right in. I want to talk to your mum for a moment."

"Sure Eileen," Lily nodded. She led Severus into the house then asked, "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Severus looked at the staircase. "No." Lily led him over to the couch and sat him down. "I'm going to run upstairs for a moment. Don't move an inch!" She came back down carrying two pillows and a light blanket. She fluffed up the pillows than helped him lay back and covered him with the blanket.

Eileen came back in. "I asked Rose if she and Lily would look in on you during the week and she said they would." She suddenly remembered something else. "I invited Robert over for dinner tonight last week, but I can owl him and reschedule it if you don't feel up to having company."

"No, that's fine, Mum. Is it okay if Lily stays for dinner?"

"Yes, of course it is." She took the list of instructions out of her purse and looked them over. "He doesn't want you wearing any item of clothing you have to pull over your head, avoid extreme facial expressions, eat soft foods, brush your teeth gently, and sleep with your head elevated." Eileen read then asked, "Are you hungry, Sev? I can make you some soup if you are."

"That would be nice, Mum," Severus replied. He shifted slightly, reached over, and picked up the book Lily had left on the coffee table the night before. "How come you're reading this?"

"I thought I'd do some research in this book to see if it mentions any secret places, but so far it hasn't." Lily whispered.

Eileen came back in levitating two trays in front of her and maneuvered them so they set down in front of Lily and Severus. He took a sip of the soup. It was thick, spicy and tasted good. There were also a couple slices of buttered toast, cut into triangles and a leaf salad with tomatoes. "Sev, here's the antibiotic tablets the doctor gave me for you to take. He said to take them three times a day with a meal."

"This is delicious, Eileen," Lily complimented her. Severus nodded even though he could barely taste it. "You should see the stuff that passes for broth in the hospital, Mum." He made a face.

"Thanks, you two," Eileen replied modestly. "I'll be in my lab, if you need anything, Sev."

After they were finished with lunch, Lily took their dishes back to the kitchen. As she came back in, Severus asked, "Lily, could you do me a favor and bring Aesculapius downstairs. He knows I'm home and he'll start fussing and making a lot of noise if I don't go up and see him.

"Sure, Sev." She was back down in a few minutes, carrying his owl's cage. She set it on the coffee table opposite him. He reached over and scratched Aesculapius's head. "Hi there, boy, miss me?" The owl nipped his finger affectionately. Severus settled himself. "Do you mind if I sleep for awhile? Merlin! Last night it seems like every time I'd just fallen asleep last night, they were waking me up for some reason."

"No, go ahead," Lily, replied. "You do look tired." Severus fell asleep immediately and Lily bent and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: All the previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 8**

Severus woke up suddenly and without thinking, put up his hand to rub his face, but his hand was caught in Lily's grasp before he could. He noticed that she must have gone home at some point and changed because she was now wearing a thin T-shirt of a deep rose color and blue jeans. Severus couldn't help but notice the light fabric definitely showed off her breasts very nicely.

Eileen came into the room. He noticed she had changed and was wearing a new summer robe of a mint green color and she looked very attractive. "Oh good, you're awake, Sev. Supper's ready and Robert should be arriving anytime now."

Severus nodded slightly. "I think I'll go up and change my shirt. This one looks pretty lived in," He said ruefully.

"I'll go with you, Sev," Lily said. "I don't want you to get dizzy and maybe, fall."

Severus did feel a bit weak, but his managed to get upstairs without getting dizzy. He went into his room and changed his shirt while Lily waited outside. When he came out again, she pulled him into the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the tub. She ran a soft cloth under warm water then daubed, gently and carefully, at his face. "You've got quite a bit of dried blood on your face,"

"Plus two black eyes," Severus joked. "But hey, at least they're for a good cause this time." Her breasts were right at his eye level and they were, he thought, quite magnificent to behold.

"There!" Lily exclaimed. "You look a lot better now."

They heard a knock at the front door then Eileen's voice calling, "Sev? Lily? Robert's here."

They came down the stairs. Robert Saxon was standing in the living room talking to Eileen. He was holding three books in his arm. He turned to look at them as they came down the stairs. He shook Severus' hand. "Hello, Severus. Eileen told me that you came through the surgery with flying colors."

"Yes sir, it wasn't too bad."

He shifted the books in his arm and handed them to Severus. "I bought these books to keep you busy while you're recovering. You're mum mentioned once that you were interested in learning Occlumency and Legilimency." He studied Severus' nose with an air of professional interest. "My, it's amazing the things Muggles can do without magic."

Severus took the books from him and said, "Thank you for the books, sir, I do need something to keep me busy while I'm recovering." There were three books, _The Ancient Art of Occlumency, Beginning Occlumency, _and _Legilimency for the Beginner_. He put his arm around Lily who standing beside him. "This is my girlfriend, Lily Evans. Lily, this is Master Healer Robert Saxon."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Evans."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Healer Saxon." Lily replied shyly, shaking his hand.

"Lily's the brightest witch in our year," Severus proclaimed proudly. "She's going to be a Pediatric Master Healer after she graduates from Hogwarts."

"Sev …" Lily said, blushing.

"It's certainly a worthy goal, Lily."

They sat down to dinner. Eileen had fixed a rainbow trout. "Sev, I took all of the bones out of this and it's tender so you won't have to chew it very much." She looked at Robert and explained, "He isn't supposed to eat anything that requires a lot of chewing." In addition there were garlic mashed potatoes, a salad, and rolls.

"So, we know Lily wants to be a Master Healer." Robert said. "What do you want to be, Severus?"

"I want to be a Potions Master because I want to be able to research and invent new potions. I know You-Know-Who has invented some terrible potions and I'd like to be able to find antidotes for them."

"Potion Master is a three year study at the College of Potions and a one-year apprenticeship under a Potion Master. By the time you get your certification; Lily will also have her certification as a master healer." Robert said.

"It's great we'll both be certified at the same time," Severus replied then changed the subject. "Are you able to do both Occlumency and Ligilimency?" Severus asked curiously.

"I have that honor," Robert replied. "I feel both should be offered at Hogwarts as optional study, especially in these times as I've heard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a skilled Legilimens, but they aren't being considered by the board of governors, and that is strange as Professor Dumbledore is a skilled Legilimens and could testify to the advantage."

"It's like if you were interested in becoming an Animagus. They don't teach that as a full course either. If you want to learn how to do it right now, you'd have to have private lessons with Professor McGonagall, or learn it on your own which is very dangerous."

"What are Occlumency and Legilimency?" Lily asked. She had been quietly listening to their discussion.

"Occlumency is the art of magically defending the mind against external invasion," Severus explained. "It's not about keeping them completely out, but rather letting them see only what you want them to see."

"And Legilimency is an ability to extract memories and emotions from another person's mind." Robert said. "Some Aurors, for instance, will use Legilimency to verify whether a person is telling the truth."

"Is it hard to learn?"

"It takes a disciplined person to master it and that's where most people fail."

Lily smiled and teased. "Discipline is Sev's middle name."

Severus smiled then muttered, "Disciplined, not anal." He knew she teased him about being anal because he'd told her that he matched and folded his socks. He'd pointed out that when you were in a hurry it was easier than having to dig through an entire drawer of loose socks looking for matches.

They finished dinner with a rich chocolate pudding topped with whipped cream. Lily asked Robert some question about Healer training. "You've said it's a four years, but how is it set up?"

"The first year is strictly a classroom situation. The classes are held at the College of Potions, which is a block from St. Mungo's, so you and Severus might even be in some classes together."

Lily smiled at Severus and squeezed his hand under the tablecloth. He smiled back, remembering not to smile too widely.

"The next two years you'll be at St. Mungo's and assigned to a healer, in your case a Pediatric healer, and work exclusively with them. After that, you can be certified as a healer. In your last year you'll be assigned to a Master Healer and as before, you'll work with them learning more advanced healing spells and doing hands-on healing to receive your certification." It would be a challenging four years, Lily thought. But the fact that Sev was not going to be very far away, made it seem a lot easier.

Robert left about nine, saying he needed to be at St. Mungo's early the next morning. "Severus if you have any questions about anything in those books, you can owl me. Once you're finished reading the books then we can begin lessons."

"Okay Sir. I'll do that. Thank you."

After Robert left, Severus walked Lily home. It was a warm summer night so they walked slowly and he had his arm around Lily's shoulder. "Thanks for inviting me to supper with Robert. He's a very nice man and I think Eileen's in good hands this time."

"Me, too." Severus said. They reached Lily's front porch and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered. "I'll sure be glad when we can start really kissing again."

"It shouldn't be too long, I hope," Severus replied, thinking he might ask Dr. Lockwood when his mum wasn't present.

Severus went back to see Dr. Lockwood on Tuesday and he took the gaze packing out of his nose and examined his nose. "Everything looks good and you're starting to heal already. Your recovery may be quicker than I estimated." He checked the splint on the bridge of Severus' nose then put a new bandage over his nose. "You may have slight, occasional nosebleeds and clots when you blow your nose, but anything more serious than that, heavy nosebleeds, pain or any sign of an infection, you're to call me immediately. I'm going to give your mum another dosage of the antibiotic and I want you to take it until it's gone."

"Yes, sir."

He turned to Eileen. "I'd like to see Severus back in another two weeks and we'll take the bandages off then."

Severus had also started Occlumency and Legilimency lessons with Robert and was quickly able to excel at both of them. "I swear, Sev, you are a natural at both of these and that's very rare."

In another two weeks, the bandages were removed. Severus couldn't yet judge what the final shape of his nose was going to be because it was still swollen, but he knew there was a lot less of his nose than he had before the surgery. Dr. Lockwood replaced the splint and used two strips of surgical tape to keep it in place. "I'd like you to keep this on all the time for the next two weeks then only at night until I judge otherwise. By the time school starts again, there will still be some swelling, but you won't need a splint anymore. You can ice the swelling to reduce it."

When they were back home Severus asked, "Mum, how are we going to manage the doctor visits once I'm back at Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn before school starts and let them know about your surgery and I'll need to take you out of school for a morning or afternoon appointment with Dr. Lockwood until he releases you."

"I'm going over to Lily's for a few minutes, Mum, if that's okay."

"Certainly, Sev. I'm sure Lily's anxious to see you without all those bandages."

Severus hurried over to Lily's house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Evans answered, invited him in, and called up the stairs, "Lily, Sev's here."

A door slammed upstairs then Lily came hurrying down the staircase. "Sev!" She gave him a hug then stepped back to examine his nose. "Oh Sev! Your nose is going to be perfect."

Rose smiled. "I agree, Sev. Sir Thomas did a wonderful job."

"He did. I can't quite tell what it's going to look like because it's still swollen, but I can see there's a lot less of my nose than before."

The second to the last week of August, Severus' Hogwarts letter arrived. He opened it to find two letters. He scanned the first one which was the list of books he'd need. He figured he'd need new school robes and a new dress robe also since his robes from last year were short when school ended. The second letter informed he'd been made a sixth-year Prefect. He walked outside and started down to Lily's house.

"Sev!" He heard her call. He looked up just in time to catch her in his arms. She whirled him around. "Guess what, Sev!"

"What?" Severus smiled.

"I made sixth-year Prefect!"

"Me, too."

"That's fantastic, Sev, so we can patrol on the train together. I wonder if Remus made Prefect again, too. I hope so because I don't want either of those toerags Potter or Black to have gotten it!"

"They've had way too many detentions for anybody to make them Prefects," Severus said.

"Dad and mum are taking me to Diagon Alley next week. Do you want to come with us?"

Severus nodded. "That would be fun even if we can't rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron and make wild, passionate love." He teased as Lily blushed. "But I have to say the idea's growing on me more and more."

Lily frowned. "I want to go into Muggle London and look at dresses for the Yule Ball. I wonder if I can do both."

"Speaking of which; Miss Evans, may I have the pleasure of your company for the Yule Ball?"

"You may, Mr. Snape," Lily replied in a haughty tone. They both cracked up.

The next week Hal, Rose, Lily, Severus, and surprisingly, Petunia took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. They went out in the courtyard and Severus tapped on the correct bricks with his wand, opening the passageway to Diagon Alley.

"I think I'll stop at Madam Malkin's first," Severus decided. He had more than enough money this year due to the fact of his mum receiving payments from her private potion clients and she'd had four potions she'd invented published in school textbooks and other regular potion books. He ordered four school robes and a winter robe for outdoors plus new Oxford shirts and new Slytherin ties. Madam Malkin took his measurements and promised they'd be done in two hours. He looked at new dress robes but couldn't decide on the color. Lily and Rose were more than happy to help him with that. Rose had been trying for years to get him out of his dark clothes and so far had only partially succeeded. "What about this sapphire blue robe, Sev?" Rose said holding the robe up to him. "It looks marvelous on you."

"I agree with Rose, Sev," Hal spoke up. He'd been watching with amusement while his wife and daughter tried to manage Severus' wardrobe. Petunia stood next to him, but so far, to everyone's surprise, she'd had nothing derogatory to say.

"It does, Sev. I'll have to beat the other girls off with a stick," Lily declared.

"Okay, I'll take it, but not to impress any other girls." Severus teased. He gave it to Madam Malkin to lengthen and paid her for the lot.

They went to Flourish & Blotts next door so Lily and Severus could get their textbooks. Hal loved visiting Diagon Alley and since he was a professor, he especially loved Flourish & Blotts and oftentimes had bought books so he and Rose could better understand their daughter's world.

He was standing perusing a book when somebody next to him cleared his throat. He glanced up and saw Charles Potter. He closed the book, nodded, and said, "Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Evans …"

"It's Professor Evans," Hal corrected him.

Charles ignored that and continued, "If I were you, sir, I would not allow my daughter to keep company with that Snape boy. It's well known around the school that he's a Death-Eater-in-training and my son's friend, Sirius, tells me he knew more dark magic coming into Hogwarts than most seventh years."

Sev's not anything like that," Hal replied coldly. "He told me he hates this You-Know-Who fellow and his followers. He hates how they've destroyed the reputation of his house. As to dark magic, I suspect he might have known some hexes because his mother probably taught them to him as a way to protect himself from his father who was extremely violent."

"James and Sirius told me these things and they don't lie," Charles said in an imperious tone.

"And neither does Sev," Hal said calmly. "Your son is the one who refuses to leave my daughter alone even though she's repeatedly spurned his advances and told him that she's dating Sev. He's and his friends continually harass and hurt Sev just because Lily chose him. If he continues to bother my daughter and Sev I'm going to be forced to talk with Headmaster Dumbledore."

"If she follows Snape onto the dark path, do not complain that you weren't warned," Potter huffed and strode off.

"Nosey old bastard!" Hal muttered then looked around guiltily hoping Rose was not anywhere close. He kept his eyes on Lily as she paid for her textbooks.

Severus had found a new potion's manual and was avidly looking through it when he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find a seventh-year Ravenclaw whom he'd briefly tutored a year ago. "I don't know if you remember me, Severus." Liam was tall, blond, blue-eyed and very good looking. Severus knew from listening to the Ravenclaw girls talking in class that he was considered quite the catch.

"I do; you're Liam Hollywell."

"I wanted to ask you if you could introduce me to Lily's friend. I find her very attractive, but she might be offended were I to just start talking to her without a proper introduction."

Severus looked over at Petunia. She was looking over Lily's shoulder and actually laughing at something Lily was showing her. She didn't look at all like her usual dour self.

"First off, Liam, Petunia's Lily older sister and she isn't a witch. Lily's Muggleborn. Second, Petunia's engaged, but if you still want to meet her, I'll be happy to introduce you."

"Well, I'll take your offer and if she tells me she's engaged and to shove off, I'll accept it, but I won't know unless I try." He laughed. "I'm Muggleborn, too." He shrugged. "I'm the only magical one in my family also."

"Good man," Severus encouragingly, clapping his shoulder. He walked over to where Lily and Petunia were standing. "Lily, Petunia, this is Liam Hollywell. He's in Ravenclaw house …"

"Actually I badgered Severus for an introduction," Liam interrupted. "Because I saw you and I find you very attractive and wanted to get to know you better."

Petunia looked shocked, but pleased. Liam was very good looking and he actually was interested in her and not just because he was using her just to get closer to Lily. She covertly slipped off her engagement ring and put it in her purse.

"Would you like to have an ice cream sundae with me at Fortescue's? You can tell me about yourself."

"That would be lovely," Petunia said, taking his arm. She turned back to Lily.

"I'll let mum and dad know where you're going, Tuney." Lily offered.

Petunia smiled and continued on her way. Severus smiled and continued reading the potions book he was holding while Lily went in search of her parents.

"Mr. Snape," He heard an imperious voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Severus said not bothering to look up.

"Congratulations! I understand you got five Outstandings in your OWLs and …"

"How do you know what my grades are," Severus snapped, looking up at him.

"I have my sources as does the Dark Lord. As his right-hand man I can tell you he's very interested in you and when you do join with him you will have a very powerful and lucrative future." He looked over at Lily with an expression of extreme disgust. "Of course you'd have to get rid of the Mudblood or we can do it for you," He added with a shrug as if he was talking about squashing a bug.

Severus' wand was out and at Malfoy's throat in a flash as he said in a low, threatening voice, "I'm not interested in brewing potions to torture and kill people, Malfoy. You come near me or Lily ever again and you won't live to regret it!"

Malfoy looked shaken, but snapped, "You're going to regret your decision when the Dark Lord reigns and he will reign."

Severus sneered, "Not if I have anything to say about it, Malfoy!" He watched until Malfoy had stalked out the store before he put his wand away again.

Lily rushed over to him looking pale. "What did Malfoy want?"

"Nothing good as you can imagine," Severus muttered, as he went to pay for his textbooks and the potion book he'd been reading. He refused to say anything further on the subject. They went to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks for quills, ink, and parchment, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to replenish their potion supplies then to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get some treats for their owls. Severus stopped to pick up his robes then they went to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to pick up Petunia. They found her and Liam talking avidly.

"Tuney, do you want to help me find a dress for the Yule Ball?" Lily asked.

Petunia hesitated and Liam said, "Go along and help your sister. I'll send you an owl later." He promised as he stood up and introduced himself to Mr. and Mrs. Evans then said, "I've enjoyed talking with Petunia and I'm hoping we can do this again very soon."

Petunia blushed and smiled, "I'd enjoy that very much, Liam." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his bags, and headed in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sev and I will wait for you in the Leaky Cauldron," Hal said. As they settled at a table, Tom came over Hal ordered two Butterbeers. When they arrived, he took a sip of his and looked at Severus who was frowning at his untouched bottle. "What's gotten you upset, son?" He asked in a kindly voice. "Does it have anything to do with that fellow you pulled your wand on?

Severus nodded. "I feel like I need to take a shower!" He spat.

"Who is he?"

"Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoy's are one of the wealthiest wizarding families in Britain; they're very powerful and also big supporters of You-Know-Who." Severus paused. "He was the Slytherin Seventh year Prefect during my first year and he knew I was good at potions." He paused again with a pained look on his face. "He claims to be You-Know-Who's right hand man."

"Do you think he really is or he just wants you to think he is?" Hal asked

"I'd heard some of the would-be Death Eaters in my house bragging that Lucius had taken the Dark Mark and I have no reason not to believe them or him." Severus paused again then continued, "He knew what my OWL scores were and said You-Know-Who was very interested in me, but I'd need to get rid of Lily or they could do it for me." His eyes turned even darker with anger. "I told the motherfucker if he ever came near Lily or me again, he wouldn't live to regret it."

Hal took a deep breath. "Are you kids in any danger?"

"We'll be okay at Hogwarts. He can't get us there, but I am worried about mum, your family, and Robert

"What can we do to protect ourselves?"

"I can ask mum to put strong wards around your house."

Hal was quiet for a moment then Severus spoke softly, "I could break up with Lily to protect her. It'd be a knife in my heart, but I'd do it if it meant she'd be safe."

Hal shook his head. "It'd break her heart, Sev. She loves you and it's very obvious to me that you love her or this wouldn't be tearing at you as much as it is."

"I do love Lily, Mr. Evans, but it'd kill me if anything happened to her and I could have prevented it."

"I think you should discuss this with Lily and make this decision together." Hal advised.

"I know you're right," Severus replied taking a small sip of his butterbeer.

"I had a discussion in the bookstore with Mr. Potter and told him if his son didn't stop bothering Lily and you, I was going to have a talk with Headmaster Dumbledore."

Severus smiled slightly. "Bet he didn't take that well."

"No. He stalked off in a huff as if I'd implied his ancestors were Muggles." Hal said with a laugh.

Just then, Lily, Rose, and Petunia came into the Leaky Cauldron. Lily was carrying something encased in a zippered vinyl bag over her left arm.

"So, do I get a peek at your dress or do I have to wait until the Yule Ball?" Severus joked.

"Tuney helped me pick it out, but you'll have to wait," Lily teased. "Besides Christmas is only four months away."

Severus sighed. "I guess it'll be something to look forward to."

"Definitely!" Lily assured him. She was glad to see his mood had lightened considerably, but she was still worried about what had gone on between him and Lucius Malfoy. Whatever it was, it wasn't good if Sev had had to pull his wand out.

They flooed home and Severus took his things upstairs. He got out his trunk and neatly packed his new robes and books into it. He also carefully packed his quills, especially the peacock quill his mum had given him, so there was no danger of them being damaged. He finished fitting all the stuff into the trunk, and left it open for last minute stuff. He picked up the potion book he bought. It was called _The Almanac of Medicinal Potions 1977_. He was planning to ask Professor Slughorn if he and Lily could try brewing some of them. He put down the book and got up, worry about Lucius Malfoy still chewing at him. He cursed himself for losing his temper. Wouldn't the better course have been to give Malfoy the impression he was interested in what he had to say? Severus flopped down on his bed. Sometimes life really sucked!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 9**

When Eileen got home from St. Mungo's Severus explained what had happened with Lucius Malfoy. "I didn't handle it well at all, Mum. Instead of using my common sense I let my stupid temper get the best of me, but when he threatened Lily …" He shook his head. "I lost it."

"I'll go over right now and put the wards up around the Evans home," Eileen assured him.

"Maybe you should owl Robert and tell him to do the same, just in case," Severus suggested.

Eileen nodded. "I'll do that." She wrote a short note, summoned Horatio, gave him the note, and sent him off with it."

"Mum, I need to go with you to see Professor Dumbledore. He needs to know You-Know-Who has a spy either in Hogwarts or on the board of governors. How else would Malfoy know my exact OWL scores? Nobody saw them except Lily and I had wards on my room so nobody could get in there except me or Slughorn."

"Yes, I agree you need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, Sev." Eileen said. They walked over to Lily's home. Hal, Rose, and Petunia were waiting for her. She sat down with them and explained what she was going to do and how it would affect them. "Anybody currently in this house will be able to get through the wards, as will owls, and people such as the postman, milkman and so forth, but anybody else will have to be taken through by a family member or they will be unable to get in." Lily stood beside Severus. She pulled on his hand and nodded towards the kitchen. He followed her. "Sev, why does my home suddenly need wards?" Lily demanded.

Severus dropped into a chair and ducked his head so that his hair was covering his face. "This is my fault. I thoroughly pissed Malfoy off."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Severus realized he couldn't hide what had happened with Malfoy from her or lie about it so he told her the entire scenario. "If I'd just kept my temper and played along with him, it would have been fine, but when he threatened you, I blew a gasket."

"Sev, I'm so sorry."

Severus took a deep breath then said, "Lily, maybe we should break up … we could have a big fight in the Great Hall. You could yell at me that you're fed up with my Death Eater sympathies. Avery, Rosier or the Lestranges will sure to take the news back to Malfoy …"

Lily suddenly exploded yelling, "Severus Tiberius Snape! You-Know-Who's destroyed enough lives and I'm not going to let him destroy ours, too!" She buried her face in his shoulder, crying heartbrokenly.

Severus' felt his eyes starting to water and buried his face in Lily's hair. "I'm sorry, Lily," He whispered. "I don't want to do it either, but it'd be a knife in my heart me if anything happened to you or your family. I don't mean to hurt you. I just want you to be safe. I love you!"

Lily lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes. "And I love you! How do you think I'd feel if something happened to you, Sev? I'm not leaving you and I don't want to hear anymore about it!"

"Okay," Severus agreed. He smiled slightly. His Lily was a fighter and when she got her back up about something – watch out!

They were interrupted by an owl tapping at the closed kitchen window. Lily opened it and the owl flew in. It headed straight for the living room where Petunia was. Severus and Lily followed it in. It landed beside Petunia, who gave a frightened squeak, then stuck out its leg. "Lily, how do I get the note off?"

Lily showed her how to detach the note from the owl's leg without hurting him. While Petunia read her note, the owl sat patiently waiting. "Why doesn't …" She looked at the note again. "Aries fly away again?"

"He's been told to wait for a reply," Severus explained.

"Oh!" Petunia smiled. "I guess I'd better get him his answer so he can be on his way." She rushed upstairs with Lily at her heels.

Eileen looked questioningly at Severus who shook his head, indicating he'd tell her about it when they got home again. Petunia and Lily came back downstairs, talking, and giggling; Lily showed her how to attach the note to Aries's leg. He took off out the kitchen window.

"Dad and Mum, can we please go back to Diagon Alley tomorrow so we can get Tuney her own owl?" Lily pleaded.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Hal said with a smile.

Rose and Hal invited Severus and Eileen to stay for dinner. They accepted and after dinner as soon as it got dark, Eileen put up strong wards around the Evan's home. Severus felt more relaxed as he and his mother walked home that night. At least Lily and her family would be protected if any Death Eaters came round with harmful intentions.

Horatio was waiting for Eileen with a note when they got home. She took the note from him and read it quickly. "Robert said he already has wards around his home because he's a registered Occlumens and Legilimens and not to worry about him." She assured Severus.

"Yeah, I'm sure You-Know-Who had one of his spies at the Ministry check that list."

"Now what's going on with Petunia? I noticed she wasn't wearing her engagement ring."

Severus chuckled and explained about Liam Hollywell. "He's a seventh year Ravenclaw I tutored in Potions last year. I did tell him Petunia wasn't a witch and that she was engaged, but he wanted to meet her anyway. I noticed Petunia ditched her engagement ring in her purse. She seems interested in Liam and he seems like a nice guy."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice she looked like a different person all of a sudden, and then when the owl came I couldn't believe she was interested in a wizard."

"I hope things work out there," Severus said. "Even though Tuney is sometimes mean to Lily and makes her cry, and Merlin knows I don't always get along with her, but I wouldn't want to see her hurt."

"It's good she may have an opportunity for a different life rather than the miserable one she'd most likely have with that Dursley boy." Eileen said.

Severus yawned and decided to go to bed. He gave his mum a kiss and thanked for putting up the wards to protect Lily and her family. He went upstairs to his bedroom and wrote out a short note to Lily telling her he was going with his mum to see Dumbledore then sent Aesculapius off with it. Lily sent a note back, inviting him to go with them to Diagon Alley tomorrow to help Petunia buy an owl. He wrote back accepting her invitation and gave it to his owl. "Take this to Lily and you needn't wait for a reply." He scratched the owl's head and he flew out the window.

The next morning after breakfast, Severus accompanied Lily and her family to Diagon Alley. He scanned the area around them. He'd stopped briefly at Ollivander's and purchased a wand holster that he wore on his left forearm so he could now have his wand out in seconds. No more being caught without it or having it falling out of his pocket and out of his reach.

It didn't take Petunia long to find an owl she liked at Eeylops. She was a female barn owl that seemed to have a placid personality. "What are you going to call her, Tuney?" Lily asked.

"I think I'll call her Cassiopeia," Petunia decided.

"That's a good name for her," Severus said. They brought some owl treats for her. "They hunt their own food so there's no need to buy that, but it's good to give her a treat for delivering the mail." Severus explained

"Now you'll be able to owl me at school and I can owl you back," Lily said excitedly.

They flooed home and Severus was relieved that he'd had no more run-ins with Death Eaters. He and his mother went to Hogwarts, later in the week, to see Professor Dumbledore. Hagrid met them at the gate. "Mrs. Snape, Sevrus," He said and nodded. "Prfessor Dumbledore asked me to meet ya and escort ya up to his office."

"Thank you, Hagrid." Eileen said. They followed him upstairs. He gave the password to the Gargoyle and they swung out of the way. He knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office.

"Enter," Dumbledore called.

"Prfessor Dumbledore, Mrs. Snape and Sevrus to see ya."

"Thank you, Hagrid."

He motioned for them to it in the chairs in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?" He offered. They both politely refused his offer. Dumbledore was as usual garishly dressed in a bright purple robe decorated with magical symbols in emerald green. Severus had to wonder who his tailor was. They both must be color-blind.

Eileen spoke first and told Dumbledore about Severus' rhinoplasty.

"I did notice there was something different about you, my boy," He replied, his twinkling blue eyes closely examining Severus' face. "It looks good."

"Professor Dumbledore, I do not want to see Severus' new nose damaged by Potter and his cronies. I spoke with the Potters, Blacks and Pettigrew's this summer, but I don't believe they plan to do anything to control their sons."

"I'll keep a close eye on things, Eileen. There are going to be some major changes this year and I believe Professor Slughorn has some changes planned for Slytherin house also."

"What kind of changes, Professor?" Severus asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Those, Severus, will be announced at the Welcoming Feast."

"Also, Professor, I'm going to need to take Severus to see Dr. Lockwood at least once a month which means he might be gone for a morning or an afternoon, depending. I don't know when he'll finally release Severus from his care, but it may not be until December at the earliest."

That's fine, Eileen. You can owl Professor Slughorn and I to let us know when Severus will need to be gone."

"There's something I need to tell you, Sir," Severus said speaking up. Dumbledore nodded and Severus explained about what had happened with Lucius Malfoy. "I don't know how he knew what my scores were because I was very careful not to let anybody of that persuasion know and I had wards on my room so nobody can get in except me and Professor Slughorn."

"So Mr. Malfoy tried to recruit you? We did have information that Voldemort is interested in you as you are the brightest potion student we've had in years and Tom Riddle, as I recall, was only average in Potions in spite of being Head Boy." Dumbledore did not explain who the "we" he mentioned was.

"Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, Severus, before he styled himself as Lord Voldemort, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I guess not very many people know that," Severus ventured.

"I think a lot of people who did know have forgotten it in the wake of all the notoriety of Lord Voldemort. I will make sure none of his spies have any further access to student records."

"Sir, not to change the subject, but what do you know about Liam Hollywell? I know he's a Ravenclaw because I tutored him last year in Potions, but I don't really know anything about him. He's taken a fancy to Lily's sister, Petunia, and I just want to make sure he's okay … not a follower of Lord Voldemort's."

You don't have to worry. Liam's Muggleborn and I believe his father is a barrister and they live in London. In fact, I'm guessing you'll be having a lot more interaction with Mr. Hollywell this year, Severus." Dumbledore replied, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Eileen and Severus left and apparated home. "Why the hell does he have to be so mysterious all the time?" Severus complained.

"I'm upset that he knew You-Know-Who might be interested in you and didn't tell us," Eileen snapped.

"Me, too," Severus admitted with a shiver. The thought was not pleasant at all.

Before he went to bed that night, Eileen gave him three potion vials. "Sev, these are contraceptive potions. The one with the pink stopper is Lily's and the other is yours." She handed him a book entitled_ The Modern Wizard and Witches Guide to Contraceptive Potions_. "The brewing instructions are in here and also how to take it."

"Okay, so what's this third vial for?"

"This is a morning-after potion should you forget these," Eileen replied. "Lily would need to take it. The brewing instructions for that are in there also."

Mum, you know we're not planning …" Severus began.

"I know, Sev, but I also remember what being almost-seventeen is like." She smiled.

"Thanks Mum for looking out for us. A lot of parents would stick their heads in sand and not even bring the subject up until it was too late."

Sunday morning Severus was up early. He made sure all the last things minute things were packed into his trunk and put his school robes on the very top because he would need to change into them as soon as he got on the train and checked to make sure the Prefect's badge was pinned on it. He straightened up his room then took his trunk downstairs. He went back upstairs to get Aesculapius and set him on top of his trunk.

"Are you ready, Sev? The Evans will be here any minute." She gave her tall son an admiring glance then hugged him. "I'm going to miss you dreadfully, Sev."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Mum." He smiled then said. "You know I was thinking last night that you should take Robert to the cinema. I'll bet he's never seen a movie and he'd probably enjoy it."

"I may do that," Eileen replied as they heard a honk outside.

Hal was parked at the curb. He helped Severus load his trunk into the boot then got back in the front seat. Eileen surveyed the car. Both Petunia and Lily were sitting in the backseat and Lily had her owl cage on her lap. There was simply no room for two more people and another owl cage. "Hal, would you mind if I changed the inside of your car a bit?"

"No, because we're going to be packed like sardines otherwise and it's a long drive."

Eileen looked around to make sure no other Muggles were present then quickly cast an enlarging spell over the car. Although it looked no different on the outside, it was now roomier and would fit her, Severus, and their owl cages comfortably. They climbed into the backseat and Hal pulled away from the curb. They arrived at King's Cross and Hal parked the car while Severus and Lily went to get trolleys for their trunks. When everyone was ready, they went through the barrier onto Platform 9 and three quarters. Petunia looked around for Liam while Severus and Lily got on the train, found a compartment, stowed their trunks and owls then changed into their robes. They got off again into the melee of shouting students, squawking owls, meowing cats, and parents calling to their children. They spotted Lily's parents with Eileen and saw the back of Liam who was talking to Petunia. As Lily and Severus approached, Liam turned around to greet them and they saw the Head Boy badge pinned to his robe. "So that's why Dumbledore told me I'd be having a lot more interaction with Liam," Severus muttered to Lily.

"I see you've already changed and are ready for your assignments," Liam remarked crisply. "We'll be meeting in the Head carriage as soon as we get underway."

"Okay," Severus nodded. He wrapped his arm around Lily. "Let's see if we can find Remus, Frank, or Alice." The smoke from the engine made it hard to see, but they heard somebody shout, "Sev, Lily, back here." They turned and saw Remus, Alice, and Frank pushing their trolleys.

"We were just looking for you guys," Lily said. She gave a squeal and hugged Remus as she caught sight of the Prefect badge pinned to his robe. "I was hoping you'd get sixth year Prefect and not Potter or Black!"

"The Head Boy is a Ravenclaw, Liam Hollywell, but we don't know who the Head Girl is yet." Severus said. "We're meeting in the Head's compartment once we're underway."

Remus nodded. "I'll just get my trunk stowed."

"Lily, why don't you take them to our compartment and I'll wait out here," Severus said. He went to stand by his mum and Lily's parents. He saw Liam give Petunia a brief kiss then hurry over to the first carriage and get in. Petunia came over to where her parents stood. "Liam wants me to owl him," She said, her eyes sparkling. Severus couldn't recall her eyes ever sparkling like that with Dursley. She'd just looked manic with him.

Lily came up to him and took his hand. "We'd better get on the train, Sev."

Severus gave his mother a kiss and said goodbye to Lily's parents. Lily kissed her parents, Eileen and lastly Petunia and made her promise to owl her. Severus helped her get on the train then got on himself. As the train started moving out of the station, Severus and Lily waved until everybody was out of sight then they settled into the first carriage. Chea Chedewick, the other sixth year Slytherin Prefect came into the carriage. She nodded at Severus then suddenly she looked at him more closely. Remus came into the carriage and sat down. "Better watch yourself, Sev. James, Sirius, and Peter are on the warpath."

Severus sighed. "When are they not, Remus? What are they mad about now?"

"They think James should have been made a Prefect this year and captain of the Gryffindor team."

"They obviously forgot about that stack of detention cards in McGonagall's office," Severus remarked.

Remus studied him and commented, "Your nose looks pretty good today."

"Yeah, I must've slept right last night. It's hardly swollen today. Dr. Lockwood said it would probably be December before I'll be able to see what it's going to look like permanently."

Chea looked up and said, "I knew there was something different about you, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was."

Soon the carriage was full of both fifth, sixth, and seventh year Perfects. Liam called everybody to attention and introduced himself and the Head Girl, Julie Harris of Hufflepuff. He gave out their assignments and reminded them that they could always come to either him or Julie if they had any problems or questions.

Once they were done with their assigned patrolling, Severus, Lily and Remus went back to their compartment where Alice and Frank were waiting. Severus flopped down on the seat and stretched out his long legs, loosening his tie.

Lily slid down into the seat next Severus and kicked off her shoes with a groan then put her feet up into his lap. He reached down and picked up one of her shoes. "Why on earth would you want to wear these …what do you call this style?"

"Platform," Alice supplied.

"Right. They must be hideously uncomfortable." Severus began massaging her feet and Lily gave a deep sigh. "I wear them because they make me taller." She sighed again. "That feels really good, Sev."

Frank grinned and said to Severus, "You know mum really enjoyed having your mum over for tea. She thinks your mum is outstanding."

"Mum enjoyed it, too. She said she thought your mum was intelligent and her own person. She enjoyed being able to discuss current events with her."

"Well she's definitely her own person," Frank laughed. "I wonder who we'll have for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. The teachers never last more than a year for some strange reason and it's a wonder we've been able to learn what were supposed to learn with a different teacher every year."

"No idea, but I expect Professor Dumbledore will announce it at the feast tonight along with his other planned changes."

"What other changes?" Remus asked.

Severus explained what Dumbledore had said to him earlier in the week. "He said Professor Slughorn had some changes for Slytherin house, too."

"Maybe he's finally going to do something about those Death Eater wanabees," Frank said.

"Possibly, but I'm not holding my breath," Severus replied.

"Did you buy your dress for the Yule Ball?" Alice said to Lily.

"Yup, it's right there," Lily said, pointing to the vinyl zippered bag hanging underneath her trunk.

"I got mine, too. Mum shrunk it for me so I could fit it inside my trunk."

Severus pointed at Lily's shoes. "I think I'd put on different shoes were I you, Lily, not that I mind massaging your feet and all."

"You're probably right, Sev," Lily said frowning at her shoes. "Will you get my trunk down for me?"

"Sure," Severus said. Although Lily's trunk looked the same size as all the trunks on the outside, Severus knew she'd had his mum cast an enlarging spell over it so she could fit all her shoes into it. "_Accio Lily's trunk_." He floated it down on the seat.

"Thanks, Sev." She smiled, unlocked it, and dug around until she found a pair of low-heeled pumps. She put them on then smiled. "Definitely more comfortable." She put the other shoes back in then shrank the vinyl zippered bag, containing her Yule Ball dress, and put that in her trunk. "Okay, Sev, you can put it back on the rack."

"_Mobilitrunk_," Severus said maneuvering her trunk back on top of the rack then said, "_Accio Severus' trunk_." He floated his down, opened it, and got out the new potions book he's bought then relocked and floated his trunk back up to the rack.

"What's that, Sev?" Lily asked pointing at his book.

"It's a new potion's book I bought in Flourish & Blotts last week. I wonder if Slughorn might let us brew some of these potions. It'd be good practice for us."

"_The Almanac of Medicinal Potions 1977_," Lily read aloud. "I'm sure he'd let us. We are his best potions student after all and it would be good practice for after Hogwarts."

"It's got all the newest potions. Mum buys a copy of this every year."

"You mean for Potions College and healer training?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Severus replied with a nod of his head. "I've decided after I'm a certified Potions Master I want to work in the Potion's Research department at St. Mungo's."

"Eileen friend, Robert Saxon who's a Master Healer at St. Mungo's was telling me about the course of studies to become a Master Healer," Lily said.

"Is he a romantic friend?" Alice asked.

"No, they're more like companion friends for now. Mum wants to take it slow and be careful …"

"She'd better be," Potter's voice said. He, Black and Pettigrew crowded into the compartment. "We certainly don't want any other greasy little Snivellus' running around!" Black and Pettigrew crowed with laughter.

"Damn!" Lily muttered. "I forgot to charm the door so they couldn't get in."

"You're lucky I'm a Prefect and have to set an example for the younger students or else you'd be a smelly pile of crap right now." Severus sneered. "Of course it wouldn't take much, you're halfway there already."

Well, I'm not a Prefect so there's nothing stopping me from turning the three of you into piles of crap. The only problem is you'd stink so bad we'd probably all die from the smell!" Frank said, pulling out his wand. He grinned at Severus. "Consider yourself lucky you're in Slytherin and have never been in the middle of one of their fart letting contests."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Merlin! I thought I was going to throw up that last time!"

"Eww! Gross!" Lily and Alice both exclaimed.

James cast an angry look at Frank. "Did Snivellus introduce you to You-Know-Who over the summer? Maybe, you're ready to join up with him, too."

"Going to try hexing me, Frank?" Sirius sneered.

"And me," Peter peeked out from behind Sirius.

"I don't know You-Know-Who so I can't very well introduce him to anybody, Potter," Severus said in a bored tone, glancing up from his book. "Why don't you go find somebody else to bother?"

Lily stormed past them to the door and threw it open. "Get out of here and leave us alone, Potter!"

"See you later, Evans!" James smirked, slouching out with Sirius and Peter following him.

"Not if I can help it!" Lily snapped angrily and slammed the door shut so hard the glass shook. She cast a charm on the door so they'd be unable to come back in. "Stupid arrogant toerags!" She sat down again close to Severus.

"Don't let them wind you up, Lily, they're not worth it," Severus said, pulling her close to him and gently rubbing her shoulders.

"I know," She said then grinned. "I wish I'd thought to ask them how they liked cleaning toilets all summer without magic."

They spent the rest of the journey, between patrols, playing exploding snap, eating chocolate frogs and trading the cards. It had been raining when they got off the train at the Hogsmeade station and was chilly, drippy, and windy.

"First yrs!" Hagrid's voice called out of the gloom. "All first yrs over here to me!"

"Let's find a carriage, Sev." Lily said, shivering a bit in the wind. "I pity those poor first years having to come across by boats in this weather."

As they looked for an empty carriage, James Potter stuck his head out the window of one and yelled, "Hey Evans, you're welcome to share this carriage, but Snivellus can share a carriage with his Death Eater buddies."

"I'd rather swim across the lake to Hogwarts than share a carriage with you, Potter!" Lily snapped. They found a carriage two up from Potter's that was empty and scrambled into it and were joined shortly by Frank, Alice and Remus and Missy LeClair, the sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect, Remus' friend, and his partner in Potions.

Lily was so glad when they arrived at the castle. She kissed Severus at the door of the Great Hall then she, Remus, Frank, and Alice headed to the Gryffindor table while Severus went to the Slytherin table and Missy headed to the Ravenclaw table.

Severus sat down at a place at the end of the table nearest the High Table. He had a good view of Lily from where she sat at the Gryffindor table. He opened his potions book and began to read. Suddenly he felt someone shove him hard in the back and Avery leaned down and whispered menacingly, "Lucius sends his regards."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Severus sneered.

"You will be!" Avery threatened. He noticed Professor Dumbledore had seated himself at the High Table and might overhear him so he left and seated him by Rosier, Lestrange, Crabbe, and Goyle. Great! Not only did he have to deal with the three stooges this year, but a bunch of arsehole would-be Death Eaters, too!

"No Potter I will not go to Hogsmeade, the Yule Ball or anywhere else with you!" Lily yelled suddenly. The whole room quieted down. "I like my men tall, dark, sexy, and intelligent and you don't qualify on any of those four counts!"

Severus quickly ducked his head so nobody could see he was laughing. Lily had just humiliated Potter in front of the entire school!

Luckily, the doors to the Great Hall swung open at that moment, providing a distraction, as the first years, led by McGonagall, walked in. Hagrid came in behind them and took his place at the High Table.

Severus estimated there were at least sixty first-years. He listened as Professor McGonagall explained how they would be sorted into their houses then she began calling their names. By the time the sorting was done, Slytherin house had gained fifteen new members. He didn't recognize any of the names so they weren't from pureblood families or families that publicly followed Voldemort. He reasoned that most of them were probably Halfbloods or Muggleborns. While that would a crimp in the Voldemort recruitment attempts, it would mean a lot of possible hexing by Avery and his buddies.

His attention was turned back to the High Table when Dumbledore said, "Now that you're all happily sorted in to your houses; let the feast began!"

Mountains of food appeared on each table and Severus suspected Madam Pomfrey would be administering a lot of stomach soothers later on to first-years who had over-eaten. He remembered his first feast and he'd done exactly that. He filled his plate and returned to reading his potions book, one hand propped under his chin. When the desserts appeared on the table, he took a slice of chocolate cake.

Once the desserts had disappeared, Professor Dumbledore stepped up to a podium that had suddenly appeared in front of the High Table. "Now that we're all adequately fed and watered I have a few announces to make."

All the talking in hall ceased and the majority of the students gave their full attention to Professor Dumbledore.

"First off I'd like to welcome our newest students. You are beginning one of the most exciting adventures in your lives and we wish you all good luck!" Everybody clapped. "I'd also like to welcome back our returning students and hope they've made room in their heads this summer for all the things they'll be learning this year." He paused then continued. "I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gregory Gorshawk."

Professor Gorshawk stood up and gave a slight bow then seated himself again. Everybody clapped to welcome him.

Next I liked to introduce our Head Boy and Head Girl for this school year, Mr. Liam Hollywell of Ravenclaw, and Miss Julie Harris of Hufflepuff." There was a spate of polite clapping as they both stood up.

"I have some beginning of term notices. The dark forest is banned to all students. The only exception will be sixth and seventh year potion students, but only if their accompanied by Professor Slughorn, Professor Gorshawk, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, or myself." Professor Dumbledore paused then continued, "All products from Zonko's Joke Shop are banned. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has a list of banned objects on his office door should you wish to know what they are." He paused again then muttered, "_Evanesco_," and the podium vanished. Dumbledore walked down and stood directly in front of the four house tables. "Over the summer I've decided on some new policies. In light of the wizard who styles himself as Lord Voldemort …"

There were frightened gasps and exclamations from the students and some very loud, threatening hisses from the Slytherin table. Dumbledore held up his hand and continued, "He styles himself as Lord Voldemort, but his real name is Tom Riddle and from now on when I speak of him that is how I will refer to him!" Again, there was loud chatter, exclamations and hissing and again Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. When the hall quieted down again he said, "Riddle has a gift for splitting people up, for turning them against one another and I will not allow that to happen at Hogwarts. Starting tomorrow morning, there will no longer be house tables. Students may sit wherever they please." There were gasps, exclamations, hisses and some loud boos which appeared to be coming from the Gryffindor table. "In addition," Dumbledore said loudly, "We've never had a Parents Day and the parents of the Muggleborn students have never been able to visit Hogwarts. This will change this year. I haven't worked out all the details, but I will let you know when I have. There were loud hisses at that announcement that came from the Slytherin table. "Finally, in previous year's, students who were dating people outside of Hogwarts have asked me if they could be invited to the Yule Ball and I have had to regretfully refuse their requests, but this year they will be able to invite them, and speaking of the Yule Ball, it will be held on December 18th this year." He looked around then said, "Now, it's time for everybody to slip into their warm beds, and get a good night's sleep so you're ready to work hard tomorrow. Mr. Snape, Miss Evans, if you would stay for moment, please."

Lily looked across the room at Severus who shrugged. She noticed Potter was walking very slowly as he left the hall. It was obvious he wanted to know what Dumbledore wanted with them. They both walked up front and waited for Dumbledore to finish talking to Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore escorted them into an antechamber off the Great Hall.

"Are we in trouble, Professor?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Nothing of the sort, Miss Evans. I have an assignment for you and Mr. Snape. Madam Pomfrey is constantly complaining to me that she's short of the medicinal potions and salves that she needs to properly care for the students. Professor Slughorn does not like to brew them as often as she feels he should. You two are our top Potion students and what I'm proposing is that under Professor Slughorn's supervision, you will brew whatever salves and potions Madam Pomfrey requires. You will get extra credit for it and will be paid for it; how does two gallons each a week sound?"

"Sounds fine to me," Severus said. "Lily?" She nodded.

"I'll tell Madam Pomfrey to expect you tomorrow. She'll provide you with the list of her medicinal requirements."

Severus and Lily walked down the hall to the main staircase. "This isn't going to leave us a lot of time to be together," Severus said.

"I know, Sev." Lily replied, squeezing his hand. "We'll just have make time is all."

At the bottom of the staircase, they kissed passionately for a moment then broke apart as they heard someone coming. "See you tomorrow, Lily." He headed down to the dungeon, wondering if Slughorn's meeting was about the changes Dumbledore mentioned. All the rest of house was sitting in the common room when Severus came through the entrance.

"Severus, my boy," Slughorn called jollily. "We can get started now." Slughorn began to explain about the new policy he'd devised where sixth and seventh year Slytherin's were going to be mentoring the first year members. Slughorn called out one first year name then a sixth or seventh year name. Severus got a first year named Paul Reisdorph. He couldn't help but notice none of the Death Eater wanabees were assigned a first year.

"No political discussions of any kind will be permitted in the common room. No name-calling will be permitted. Anybody having a discussion or bothering anybody else about their politics will be given detention, and unless you enjoy scrubbing out cauldrons, I suggest you heed these new rules. You may, however, still discuss them among yourselves in your dorm rooms." Slughorn explained. Severus glanced around the common room and noticed for the first time that it had been redecorated. It was now painted a lighter green, the skulls, formerly decorating the room, were gone, and the lighting had been vastly improved so that it no longer seemed dark and forbidding. Severus abruptly realized Slughorn had finished talking.

"Professor, if you don't mind, could have the Prefects and the first years stay for a few minutes more, please." Marc Taylor, the seventh year Prefect requested.

"Certainly, my boy; the floor is yours." He turned. "Everybody else may go."

"Okay, thanks Professor." Marc said. He turned to the first years. "I'm Marc Taylor and this is Sarah Clarke. We're your seventh year Prefects. On my right are Severus Snape and Chea Chedewick, your sixth year Prefects. On my left are Edwin Bathe and Gwendolyn Ainsworth who are your fifth year Prefects. If you have any problems at all you can come to any of us for assistance or if you feel more comfortable going to Professor Slughorn, that fine, too. You don't have to put up with anybody bullying you, or threatening you. There are, unfortunately, older students who think it's funny to hex first years. If anybody's doing that to you don't try to handle yourself, let us know and we'll put a stop to it." He dismissed them so they could find their rooms, get unpacked, and get to bed.

Severus was pleased to see he had the same room he'd had the previous year. Paul was already there, unpacking his trunk. He was blond with blue eyes, fair skin with pink cheeks and a bit on the chubby side. He reminded Severus of a picture of cherubs he'd once seen. "So where are you from, Paul?"

"Southampton, Severus," He replied.

"Call me, Sev. Only the professors call me Severus. I'm from around Manchester. My mum's a witch, but my father was a Muggle."

"My parents are both non-magical. My dad's a postman and my mum's a teacher. They were ever so surprised when Professor Flitwick delivered my Hogwarts letter, but they always knew I could do unusual things."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I'm the oldest, but I have two younger sisters who are eight and six. What about you, Sev?"

"I'm an only child." Severus answered as he got up. "Paul, I'm putting wards up in this room to keep certain kinds of people out, but you'll be able to get through them without any problems."

"You mean like those five guys who were sitting in the back of the room during the meeting; the ones that hissed at Professor Dumbledore?"

"Those would be the ones," Severus replied. "They took offense to me because I don't want to join in with their big buddy, Tom Riddle."

They're dangerous, huh?" Paul asked wide-eyed. "And they probably don't like Muggleborns."

"Yes to both. I'd stay as far away from them as possible."

They got ready for bed. "Nox," Severus said using his wand to extinguish the lights. He fell asleep, but suddenly he was awake and he didn't know why. He looked around the room, but didn't see anything. It was then he heard sniffling coming from the other bed. "Lumos," He said and waved his wand to bring up the lights, got out of bed, drawing on his robe as he did so.

"Paul, are you okay?" He was worried that he might be suffering from an upset stomach from overeating. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No … I'm not sick, Sev."

"Ah! Homesick, I'll bet."

"A little," He admitted shamefully.

"Don't worry. I think probably every first year that's ever gone here has suffered from homesickness the first weeks." He never had; he'd just felt relieved that his father couldn't beat the crap out of him with his belt whenever the mood struck him.

"Sev, what if I can't find my way to my classes. What if I can't learn what they're teaching me?"

"You'll be fine, Paul. The teachers know the castle's huge and it takes time to learn your way around it. They won't take away house points or give you detention for being late to class and everybody gets lost at least once during the first weeks. If you do get lost, you can always ask one of the ghosts for help. Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost and the Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost are particularly helpful to first years. Our ghost, the Bloody Baron, spends most of his time moaning and rattling his chains around the Astronomy Tower. Bit of a bloody bore that one. Don't ask Peeves for anything. Even for a poltergeist he's a complete arse." Severus said with a laugh. "As for classes, if you're having problems with any subjects, let me know and I'll be happy to help you or I'll find somebody who can."

Paul took a deep breath and smiled then said, "I feel a lot better, Sev, thanks."

You're welcome, Paul. Goodnight." Severus replied then whispered, "Nox," to extinguished the lights with his wand and quickly fell asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 10**

The sound of his alarm clock woke him at 7:00 am. He looked over at Paul's bed and saw he was already gone. He felt like somebody had hexed his eyelids shut. He stumbled into the bathroom and took a cold shower than got dressed. It was after eight when he finally emerged from his room, carrying his book bag. He entered the common room and stopped short when he saw Paul was sitting on the couch, reading one of his textbooks. "What time did you get up?"

I got up at six. I wanted to make sure I had plenty of time."

"Come along then. I'll show you the shortest way to get to the Great Hall." By the time they arrived in the hall, breakfast was just getting underway.

"Sev," Lily called. "Over here!" Severus smiled and headed towards the Gryffindor table. He'd forgotten about Dumbledore's new policy.

"Can I sit with you, Sev?" Paul asked. "I don't want to sit over there with them." Severus knew he meant Avery, Rosier, Lestrange brothers, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Sure, don't blame you. They're a pretty ugly lot mornings, afternoons, or evenings!" Severus sat down next to Lily. There was a loud gagging noise from further down the table which Severus figured was from Potter or one of his cronies. He ignored it.

"Who's your friend, Sev?" Lily asked.

"Oh sorry, rude of me," Severus apologized. "This is my roommate Paul Reisdorph. He's a first-year. Paul this is my girlfriend, Lily Evans."

"Gosh! You're pretty!" Paul said then turned bright red.

"It's okay, Paul, I happen to think she's pretty, too." Severus said with a smile.

Lily smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Paul. Good luck on your first day."

"Nice to meet you, Lily, and thanks," He said, turning red again. He concentrated on eating his breakfast.

They were soon joined by Alice, Frank, and Remus. Severus couldn't help but notice that he and Paul were the only silver and green ties in a sea of red and gold ones. After breakfast, Paul went to his first class. "Good luck," Severus called.

"Thanks, Sev."

"Poor kid woke up in the middle of the night panicking he wouldn't be able to find his way to his classes and that he was going to fail them all."

"What did you do?"

"I told him the teachers know the castle's huge and they don't expect first years to know their way around. I told him everybody gets lost at least once during the first week …"

"We did," Lily giggled.

"I remember," Severus laughed. "I thought we were going to be lost forever!"

"Fortunately, the Fat Friar found us and showed us where to go."

"Anyway, I told him if he did get lost, the ghosts were always around to help him. I told him Sir Nicholas and the Fat Friar were particularly helpful to first years, but not to ask Peeves anything. I told him I'd help him if didn't understand something or I'd find him somebody who could."

He looked up as Professor Slughorn came over. "Mr. Snape, since you received Five Outstandings and four Exceeds, you're cleared to continue at NEWT levels for all nine subjects."

"Professor, I want to continue at NEWT levels for everything except Astronomy and History of Magic."

"Good choices, my boy." Slughorn tapped his wand on a piece of parchment then gave Severus his class schedule.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was sorting out Lily's classes. She also had gotten five Outstandings and four Exceeds so she was cleared to continue in all nine subjects, but like Severus, chose to continue in only seven. McGonagall tapped a piece of parchment then handed it to Lily. "There you go, Lily."

Severus and Lily walked past James and Sirius who were still waiting for McGonagall. "Can't believe Snivellus got five Outstandings and four Exceeds, Padfoot," James said in a loud voice.

"Yeah, Prongs, smarmy git must have cheated someway."

Severus stopped, looked at James and Sirius. "No, Potter, I got those scores because I'm intelligent and I _studied_ hard." He took Lily's hand and they walked out into the entranceway and stopped to compare schedules. As it turned out, they had exactly the same schedules and even had the same free periods. "This is great, Lily. We can spend a lot of time together."

"I'm so happy, Sev, I was worried we wouldn't ever see each other except when we're doing our elective brewing."

"Me, too! I had nightmares I was going to be stuck in class with only Potter, Black, and Pettigrew for company," He laughed. "We need to stop by the hospital wing during our free period and get the list of the medicinals Madam Pomfrey needs us to brew for her. After that we can go by the kitchen and talk to the elves."

Severus and Lily's first four classes were Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Arithmancy followed by their free period then lunch. Madam Pomfrey saw them as they walked in and raised her hands in thanks. She gave them a long list of potions and salves she needed them to brew. Severus looked over the list and saw that the majority of them were ones his mum had taught them over the summer. "You're in luck, Madam Pomfrey, mum's already taught Lily, Remus, and me how to brew most of these."

"Good! Professor Slughorn seems more interested in brewing his social life than my medicinal potions." The Medi-Witch complained.

"We'll get them to you as soon as were done brewing them," Lily promised.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "That's all I ask."

They entered the entrance hall; Severus took hold of Lily's hand and turned right, went through a door and into a long hallway then stopped in front of a huge picture of a fruit bowl. He tickled the pear in the picture and it giggled then turned into a door handle. Severus pulled it open. "After you, Milady," He said bowing.

Lily laughed and did a pretend courtesy. "Thank you, Milord."

As they walked in, the elves squealed with pleasure and crowded around Severus legs. He stooped down so he didn't appear so tall to them.

"Mr. Severus, we has missed you and we is glad you is back!" One of the elves said. Severus looked up at Lily. "Lily, this is Cissy, she's the head elf here. Cissy, this is my girlfriend, Lily."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Lily," Cissy said shyly.

Lily bent down and took Sissy's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Cissy. It's so nice to meet the ones who cook us such wonderful meals."

Sissy's ears flapped excitedly. "Thank you, Miss Lily. We is the luckiest elves of all because we gets to work at Hogwarts!"

"Cissy, I have a question for you," Severus said. "Lily and I need somewhere to study where it's quiet because our common rooms are too noisy and the library's too crowded sometimes. Would you know of any room in Hogwarts we could use where we wouldn't be bothered by other people?"

Again, Sissy's ears flapped excitedly. "Yes, Mr. Severus. Cissy knows of a room. Cissy has heard it called the Come and Go room because the room is there then not there, but it is also called the Room of Requirement."

Severus looked at Lily. "Where's this room located, Cissy?"

"I can show Mr. Severus and Miss Lily," She offered.

"That would be fantastic, Cissy." He got up.

"Is you coming back, Mr. Severus?" A tiny elf asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'll probably be back before curfew, Blinky. You know me. I have hollow legs and I'm always hungry."

The elves all laughed and said goodbye as Cissy took hold of Lily's hand and Severus' hand. Suddenly they were no longer in the kitchen, but in another part of the castle. "Where we are we?" Severus asked.

We is on the seventh floor, Mr. Severus."

"The Fat Lady is right around the corner," Lily said.

Cissy pointed to the wall opposite them. "Cissy has heard the room is right here. Mr. Severus and Miss Lily needs to walk back and forth three times and think about what they wants it for and it appears."

"So we just walk back and forth three times thinking we want a place to study," Severus said looking at Lily. "Let's try it shall we?" Severus and Lily walked back and forth three times when suddenly a door appeared. Cissy squeaked excitedly then said, "Mr. Severus and Miss Lily has found the room so Cissy will return to the kitchen where she is needed."

"Thanks for your help, Cissy," Severus called. He pulled open the door and went in. "Wow, this is nice." Lily peeked underneath his arm. The room was good sized and was decorated like a suburban living room with a plush looking couch with a coffee table in front of it and two comfortable looking armchairs. There was even a working fireplace. Severus flopped down on the couch and stretched out. "Wow! This is really comfy!"

"Move over, Sev," Lily said prodding him. He sat up and she sat down beside him. "Boy this is nice."

He put his arm, pulled her close, and kissed her. Lily kissed him back. They kissed intently for a few minutes then Severus looked at his watch and said, "Crap! It's nearly lunch time."

"We could skip it," Lily suggested.

"Only if you don't mind listening to my stomach growl all through Ancient Runes and Potions." Severus joked. He got up and pulled Lily to her feet. "We can always come back here now that we know about it. It sounds like very few people ever run across it." He frowned. "I wonder if it shows up on that damn map of Potter's."

Lily shook her head. "I think since you have to request it to appear, it's probably unplottable. I suspect once we go inside, the door disappears again. Even if he did know of its existence he probably couldn't get in because we'd be using it."

Severus chuckled. "Yeah I can see Potter marching back and forth thinking show me a place where Snivellus and Lily are having sex because you know that's what he'd be thinking!"

"Hopeless git!" Lily snapped.

"By the way, I liked how you embarrassed him last night. I had to duck my head so he wouldn't catch me laughing and hex the crap out of me."

Well, what I said was true. I do like my men tall, dark, sexy, and intelligent." She teased, running her hand through his thick raven black hair."

As they walked out into the hall, they turned and watched as the door to the room faded from view. Lily stopped at Gryffindor Tower to exchange her books for the books she'd need for afternoon classes. When she came out again they walked downstairs to the Great Hall.

"You never told me what changes Slughorn made in your house," Lily remarked.

"Well, he set up a mentoring program. The sixth and seventh years will be mentoring the first-years. Paul is my first year."

"He didn't give Avery and them anybody did he?"

"No. He told us we're forbidden to discuss politics, code word for Tom Riddle, in the common room and anybody who discussed politics or threatened, or pressured another person about their beliefs, would get detention. Avery, Lestrange, Rosier, Crabbe, and Goyle are all sharing a dorm. He's got them pretty isolated."

"That's how you contain an infection," Lily remarked.

"Slughorn redecorated our common room, too. Remember how I described it to you?"

Lily shuddered. "I remember you said there were skulls decorating the fireplace mantle and on the walls."

"Those are gone. He painted the room a lighter green and the lighting's much brighter than previously. He replaced the black leather furniture with comfortable furniture, in a shade of green, of course. It looks much more inviting now."

"It sounds as if he really making an effort to let the Death Eaters know they aren't welcome."

"Yeah, and I really didn't think he had the balls to do it."

They entered the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. There was a loud, pronounced gagging sound from father down the table. "Sounds like Potter has something caught in his throat," Severus said mischievously. He looked around the hall.

"Who are you looking for, Sev?"

"I was just wondering where Paul … there he is sitting at the Ravenclaw table. I'm going over for a minute and ask how his morning went."

Lily watched as Severus strode over to the Ravenclaw table where Paul was sitting and stoop down next to him, chatting with him for a few moments then he came back and sat down again next to Lily.

"How's he doing?"

"Good. He said he got lost once, but he remembered what I'd told him and asked Sir Nicholas for help and he showed him the way." Severus said. "He's made some friends with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years so that's good."

Lily leaned a close to him and whispered, "Sev, I think you're going to make a wonderful father."

Severus laughed then said, "Lily, this is an eleven year-old kid not a baby."

"Don't sell yourself short, Sev," Lily said.

They finished lunch and before, he left the hall, Severus stopped to talk to Professor Dumbledore then came back to where Lily stood waiting for him. "I asked Dumbledore if it was alright if Remus helped with our brewing. I told him mum had been teaching the three of us this summer. He said it was fine with him." Remus was in their next class, Ancient Runes, but Potter, Black and Pettigrew weren't. He only had two classes where he was free of them. Remus was sitting on the other side of Lily so Severus leaned across her to explain what Dumbledore had asked them to do. "I asked Dumbledore if you could help us and he said it was fine. Most of the list Madam Pomfrey gave us are potions my mum taught us this summer."

Remus seemed overwhelmed by Severus' gesture. "I'd be glad to help you and Lily out."

"Great! If Lily and you don't have any other plans, maybe we can start tonight. I'll check with Slughorn to see if the potions lab is free. No detentions or anything."

During their last free period, Severus and Lily decided to go to the library and do their homework so they could start brewing that night. A return visit to the secret room would have to wait.

Lily, Remus, Alice, and Frank walked back to Gryffindor tower after their last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Golden Goddess," Lily supplied.

"Thank you for the compliment, my dear," the Fat Lady said and swung open, allowing them entrance.

"Who thought up such a dumb password?" Frank complained, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know since we get them from the Head Boy and Girl, but I don't know where they get them." Remus said. "Probably from Dumbledore, I imagine."

They settled on the comfy couch and squishy armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. "It's too bad Dumbledore didn't open up all the common rooms to other houses then Sev could study with us." Frank remarked.

"I don't think there's an actual rule against it," Alice said. "It's just that nobody's ever tried it."

"Sev wouldn't be comfortable here. Potter and his cronies would make sure of that. You saw how they booed last night when Dumbledore made the announcement about the house tables. At breakfast and lunch they made those disgusting gagging noises when Sev sat down." Lily stated bitterly.

"I don't understand why they don't like him and he's not a Death Eater so why do they keep saying he is?" Frank asked.

"Because Potter's jealous that Sev and Lily are together. He jealous because Sev is much more intelligent than he is. He jealous because he looks like a runt next to Sev and since Sev's had that nose surgery, he looks absolutely gorgeous, and now he has that deep sexy voice, too," Alice explained.

"You figured all that out, Alice?" Remus said with a smile.

Lily was sitting in an armchair facing away from the portrait hole, reading her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook assignment, a chapter on casting nonverbal spells. Suddenly her eyes were covered by somebody's hands and a voice said, "Guess who, Evans?"

"Get your hands off me, Potter, you toerag!" Lily snapped. His hands slid off her eyes, and down to her shoulders. "Awe, come on, Evans, you let that greasy Death Eater, get his hands all over you!" His hands slid lower until they were actually on her breasts.

"I'm warning you, Potter, take your hands off me, or suffer the consequences!" He made no move to comply so Lily twisted out of his grasp, pulled out her wand, and said, "_Comburo Irrito!_" and flicked it at Potter. Suddenly James started shrieking, running around the room madly trying to scratch his back with one hand and his bum with the other hand.

"What did you do to James, you little bitch!" Sirius demanded, attempting to grab hold of Lily's wand hand. "Take that curse off him!"

"Wrong move, Padfoot," Remus muttered.

Lily pulled her hand away from Sirius. "_Comburo Irrito_!" She flicked her wand at Sirius. He started running around the room howling, one hand frantically scratching at his crotch, the other his bum.

"Eww! Gross!" Alice exclaimed loudly.

Frank and Remus were laughing so hard they were practically in tears. Suddenly a stern voice said. "What in Merlin's beard is going on in here, Miss Evans? I can hear the ruckus out in the hallway, and what on earth is wrong with Potter and Black?" Professor McGonagall stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Lily, Frank, Alice, and Remus.

"I'm sorry, Professor, Potter had his hands on me and I told him twice to remove them and he wouldn't so I had to defend myself. Black tried to grab my wand so he got the same, Professor. I was taught that spell this summer."

McGonagall looked as if she were trying to hide a smile. "Oh yes, I thought I recognized it. I believe Eileen used it once or twice as a student. Please do the counter-spell and let me deal with them, Miss Evans."

Lily nodded. "_Relevo_!" She flicked her wand at both James and Sirius and they fell in a heap on the floor. "If I have to serve detention, Professor, that's fine, but I won't allow anybody to manhandle me!"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, my office immediately," She ordered them. They followed her out, both shooting nasty glares at Lily.

Lily flopped down into one of the squishy armchairs again and sighed worriedly. "I suppose they'll take out their anger at me on Sev." She got up. "I'd better warn him."

"Except you won't be able to get into Slytherin because you don't know their password," Remus pointed out.

"Damn! I forgot that." She slumped back down into the chair. "Well, it's almost time for dinner so I can warn Sev then." A thought struck her and she turned to Remus and Frank. "Do you know where Potter keeps that damn map of his? I know he's uses it to track Sev so he can attack him easier. If I could get it and hide it somewhere he wouldn't have that advantage."

He usually keeps it in his trunk, I think," Frank answered.

Lily's green eyes sparkled. "Let's find out!"

They all ran upstairs to Frank and Remus's dorm room. "Okay, James's bed is over there." Remus said. "And there's his trunk."

Lily went over to his trunk and tried to open it and to her surprise, it was unlocked. She rummaged around inside it and finally found the map. "I got it!" She closed James trunk again.

"Where are you going to hide it?" Alice asked.

"I'll hide it under my mattress," Lily decided.

"But won't the house elves find it when they make your bed and return it to Potter?" Alice said.

"That map's a complete secret so they won't know it belongs to James," Remus said.

"I'll tell Cissy anyway and ask her to tell the elves that clean Gryffindor tower to leave it where it is."

"Cissy? Who's Cissy?" Remus asked.

"She's the head house elf here. Sev introduced me to her this morning. He knows all the elves."

Lily quickly went into her and Alice's room and stuffed the map between her mattresses. "There! Now I can have the pleasure of watching Potter go ape-shit when he can't find it!"

"I suggest we go down to dinner now," Frank said. "Before you get any other ideas, Lily."

"You know what I should really do is give it to Sev to hide in the Slytherin dorm somewhere especially since he's been the victim of it so many times."

They went into the Great Hall and sat down. Lily watched for Severus to come in. She saw him as soon as her walked in because he was so tall now. She waved at him and he came over. She noticed that tonight Paul was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. As Severus sat down, she nodded at Paul and said, "He's really getting around. Ravenclaw at lunch and Hufflepuff tonight."

"Well, I'm glad to see he's making all kinds of friends."

Frank leaned across the table. "You should have been in our common room an hour ago, Sev, You'd have been proud of Lily. She took on Black and Potter."

Severus looked at Lily. "What did you do?" He glanced down the table, but didn't see either of them. "You didn't put them in the hospital I hope."

Lily blushed and shook her head. "Potter had his hands all over me and I asked him twice to remove them and he refused so I hit him with the _Comburo Irrito_ hex. Black tried to grab my wand so I cast it on him next"

Alice was giggling so hard her face was red. Remus was laughing, too. "You should have seen James shrieking and dancing around, scratching his back and his arse at the same time."

"Black was worse! He was howling …dancing around … trying to scratch …his crotch and his arse at the same time." Frank was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath.

Severus was snickering. "I would have loved to have seen it. Too bad somebody didn't have one of those Muggle …video cameras, I think they're called. The moment could've been preserved forever."

Lily leaned over and whispered to Severus, "They're really angry with me so I hope they don't take it out on you."

"I'm not worried," He assured her.

"Do you mind if I stop in the kitchen and see Cissy before we head to the dungeon? There's something I need to talk to her about."

"Sure. I was going to grab some food for later anyway."

"Excuse me? May I sit with you and Severus, Lily?" Liam Hollywell inquired.

"Of course," Lily said and Severus moved over so he could sit down.

"I say I do think Professor Dumbledore's idea of getting rid of the house tables is a splendid one and also his idea of opening up the Yule Ball."

"Are you going to ask Tuney, then? Severus asked.

"I already have and she sent me back an owl accepting."

"That will be so much fun!" Lily declared. "Tuney can stay overnight with me and Alice then floo back in the morning."

My mum can floo over with Tuney and maybe Dumbledore will let her ride home on the train," Severus added.

"Petunia asked me to tell you, Lily, that she hasn't forgotten you and she has a lot to tell you."

"She's probably still getting use to using owl post, too." Severus said. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Paul with a very serious look on his face. "Hey, Paul, what's going on?"

"Today in Potions Professor Slughorn had our class brew a potion and a couple of kids melted their cauldrons so he told us to write a foot of parchment on why it's important to add potion ingredients in the correct order. I wrote it and I wondered if you could check it over for me?"

"Sure, if you don't mind coming to the potions lab. Lily, Remus, and I are going to be brewing a medicinal potion for Madam Pomfrey tonight."

"Gosh no! That would be great, Sev. Thanks!" Paul said, and returned to his place at the Hufflepuff table.

"I'll bet it was the boil cure potion they were brewing. Slughorn always starts off the first years with that," Lily said.

"He's lucky, too, that Slughorn doesn't like correcting homework so he's never going to give them anymore than a foot of parchment to write."

As they left the Great Hall and were walking to the kitchen, Severus asked quietly, "Exactly where did Potter have his hands on you?"

Lily blushed. "It doesn't matter, Sev. I took care of them and I think McGonagall gave them detention since I didn't see them at dinner. I don't think Potter will be bothering me again."

"Damn it, Lily! I don't want him thinking he can maul you because you're my girlfriend," Severus snapped.

"Sev, I don't want you going after Potter. You have a perfect record, no detentions, and he's not worth ruining it."

Severus took a deep breath and counted to ten. He knew she was right, but Potter was an arrogant git who thought he could have any girl he wanted regardless. "Okay, Lily, I won't do anything this time, but if he bothers you again I swear I'll hex his arse so far into next week he'll have to pay a sack of gallons to get it shipped back to him!"

"Fair enough, Sev," She smiled as they reached the picture of the bowl of fruit. Severus tickled the pear; it giggled then turned into a handle. He pulled the door open and they entered the kitchen.

"Mr. Severus, you is back again!" Blinky said, racing over. "What does you wish Blinky to do for you?"

"If you could bring me something to eat after curfew, that would be great, Blinky,"

"Blinky is happy to serve Mr. Severus. Blinky served Mr. Severus all last year." He was wiggling happily and flapping his ears excitedly.

"Yes and you did very well, too," Severus said smiling. "Can you fetch Cissy, Blinky? Miss Lily would like to talk to her."

"Blinky will find Cissy for Miss Lily. He knows where she is." He raced away and was back in a few seconds with Cissy.

"Thanks, Blinky," Severus said. Again, Blinky wiggled happily and flapped his ears.

"How can Cissy serve Miss Lily?"

"Cissy, would you please tell the elves that clean Gryffindor tower when they make my bed there's something between the mattresses that needs to stay there."

"Cissy will let them know, Miss Lily," Cissy assured her.

They said goodbye to the elves and headed back to the entrance hall. Severus smirked and asked Lily, "So what is it you don't want the elves to find under your mattress? A sexy nightie, maybe?"

"Maybe someday, Sev," Lily teased him. "I nicked Potter's stupid map and he's not getting back until the end of the year. He can't track you and hex you if he doesn't have it." She giggled again, "He's going to go ape-shit when he finds its missing!"

"You never cease to surprise me, Lily Evans," Severus complimented her while shaking his head. At the entrance hall Severus said, "If you want to run up and change, I'll wait for you here."

"Why don't you come up with me?"

"What and have the Fat Lady glaring at me the whole time," Severus joked.

"No, I meant you could wait in our common room."

"Thanks, Lily, but I don't think Professor McGonagall wants to come in and break up a full-fledged fire fight. I'll just wait for you here."

Lily huffed in frustration, but conceded he had a point. She ran up the stairs, but was back down in five minutes. She had changed into jeans and a sweatshirt because the dungeons were always cold. They went down into dungeon. "If you want to wait in the lab, I'll go change and be right there.

Lily looked at him, a stubborn expression on her face. "Why don't I come with you?"

"Because I don't want you running into any members of Riddle's fan club. Bunch of arseholes!"

"Maybe, they won't be in the common room. Come on, Sev, I'll be all right for a few minutes while you change clothes."

Severus sighed, but gave in. "Okay, but it's against my better judgment."

Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She watched as Severus walked up to wall where a gargoyle head hung and gave it the password, Crystallized Pineapple. The wall melted away, and a bronze door appeared and opened. She was amazed when the door appeared, but she'd always heard that Salazar Slytherin was very secretive so it should be no surprise how well hidden Slytherin House was.

Severus stepped in and gave a quick look around, but there were only a few first years occupying the common room now. He motioned for Lily to come in. She came in, looking around curiously. While it didn't have the coziness of the Gryffindor common room, it seemed pleasant and comfortable.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Severus said.

"Lily nodded. "I'll be fine, Sev."

He hurried to his room. He saw Paul and said, "Paul, Lily's waiting in the common room. Would you mind keeping her company while I change clothes then we can head for the potions lab and I'll take a look at your essay?"

"Sure, Sev." Paul said and left the room.

Severus quickly changed into black jeans, pulled a Led Zeppelin concert T-shirt over his head; it had the Swan Song logo on the front and 1974 tour dates on the back. Over that, he put on a black sweatshirt and zipped it up halfway then pulled on black trainers. He ran a comb through his hair then headed back to the common room. Lily was chatting with Paul and the other first years studying in the common room. He smiled. Lily had the gift of being able to make people feel comfortable around her. He came up and put his arm around her. "Ready?"

Lily bade farewell to the first years and they left the common room heading for the potions lab.

"The man in black," Lily teased, looking over his outfit.

"The man who doesn't want to freeze his arse off down here, you mean," Severus joked.

Remus was already waiting for them when they came into the lab. Professor Slughorn came out of his office when he heard them. "Ready to start, Severus, Lily, and Remus? Good job! I'll be in my office if you have any questions or problems."

Severus introduced Remus and Paul to each other then they started to gather the ingredients. "What we're going to be brewing tonight is a basic pain relieving potion," Severus explained for Paul's benefit. They lit a fire under three cauldrons and began to chop up the ingredients. He continued to explain systematically what they were doing and why. Once the cauldrons were bubbling with Lily and Remus keeping an eye on them, he read Paul essay, pronounced it good, but suggested a couple of changes. When the potions were done, they poured them into bottles. They were ten bottles and Severus decided he would take them up to Madam Pomfrey on his way to breakfast tomorrow. He cast a protective spell around the bottles so nobody could break them or add anything extra then they cleaned the lab and left.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

"I never thought one romance could cause such havoc in my house, Albus," Minerva McGonagall complained raising a teacup to her lips. She and the Headmaster were having tea and freshly baked cookies. She had informed him of what had occurred earlier with the _Comburo irrito _hex Lily had cast on James and Sirius.

"Minerva, it's certainly not Mr. Snape's or Miss Evans's fault that Mr. Potter can't accept that they are a couple as I believe the young people call it today. I know we both held high hopes that Miss Evans and Mr. Potter would get together, but I don't believe that will ever happen especially since Mr. Potter deliberately caused serious injury to Mr. Snape last spring."

"Yes, we did, but I've accepted that it's no longer a possibility."

"As I have, Minerva. I'm thankful Severus did not go over to the other side and I believe it's due to Lily's love. He's one of the most brilliant Potion's students I've seen probably since Horace was a student and he's also powerfully magical, and I shudder to think what we would be facing had he decided to join Riddle." Albus sighed. "I'm afraid I've failed Severus in so many ways."

"What do you mean, Albus?"

"I've known since his first year that he was being badly beaten by his father. Poppy discovered it the very first time one of Mr. Potter's, Black's, and Pettigrew's hex attempts went array and put Severus in the hospital. She came to me immediately, demanding that I have him removed from his home, but I did nothing. I also did nothing when Mr. Potter and his friends continued to hex him, humiliate, and injure him. I did nothing when Mr. Black tricked him into going into the Shrieking Shack last fall and if Mr. Potter hadn't panicked, gone after him, and saved him the consequences could have been tragic for both Severus and Remus. I made Severus to swear a vow he would never tell what he'd seen and did nothing else."

"Well, Albus, as I recall, he'd never reveal who caused him those injuries at home or here at school."

"Yes, that's true. I think Lily is the only one he really trusts because she's always loved him and she always been there for him." Albus frowned. "He's made himself a very powerful enemy in Lucius Malfoy, I'm afraid. I fear Riddle's intentions may be to force Severus to work for him by threatening Eileen, Lily or Lily's family so I've asked Alastor to enforce the wards around both Severus' home and Lily's home, and make them as strong as he can possibly make them. I've also owled Eileen and the Evans so they know what to expect."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 11**

Remus was sitting in the common room when he heard James come suddenly thundering down the stairs from their dorm. He looked extremely upset. "Mooney, did you borrow our map and forget to put it back?" James whispered. "I can't find it and without it I can't find where Snivellus is and hex him!" He said throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

"No. Did you ask Sirius or Peter if they had it? You know how they're always sneaking down to the kitchen after curfew."

"No, but I will. Half the fun of a new school year is finding new ways to get Snivvy and show him what a looser he is so I gotta have the map to do that!" James grabbed his book bag and went out the portrait hold in search of Sirius and Peter.

Remus told Lily and Severus about James' reaction over his missing map in Arithmancy class and they both smirked.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus made it a practice every morning to stop by the lab and take the potions they had brewed the night before to Madam Pomfrey on his way to breakfast in the Great Hall. Today he brought in the bottles of headache remedy they had brewed the previous night.

"Thank you, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"No problem," Severus replied. "We brewed some bruise salve last night also, but it won't be ready until this afternoon so I'll bring it to you later."

"That will be fine," Madam Pomfrey replied with a smile. She'd always had a soft spot for Severus.

Severus was walking from the hospital when suddenly he thought he heard a noise behind him and whirled around, his wand at ready. He scanned the corridor behind him and listened carefully, but there was nothing. He exhaled, realizing he'd been holding his breath. It was windy outside and he'd probably just heard a tree branch scraping against one of the windows, he told himself. He started to walk again and disappeared down the main staircase.

James and Sirius exhaled and collapsed against a wall. James pulled his invisibility cloak off them. "I told you not to hurry, Padfoot!" He scolded Sirius. "You stumbled and Snivvy almost caught us."

"Well he didn't Prongs! And we found out what he's been doing."

"Dumbledore must be getting senile letting a Death Eater brew potions that the entire school uses! Merlin knows what he might be putting in them! Wait until I owl my dad about this!"

"Yeah and there's a lot of other parents who will be right upset about it, too," Sirius confirmed.

Severus stopped to pick up the books he'd need for class that morning then continued on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down next Lily. "Good morning, Sev!" Lily greeted him than gave him a kiss.

There was loud gagging noise from further down the table. Lily looked down the table at James and Sirius and replied to their rude noises with a rude hand gesture of her own.

"Miss Evans, I'm so shocked at you!" Severus teased her then whispered in her ear. "We're mostly caught up with the brewing for Madam Pomfrey so why don't we meet in our secret place tonight?"

"What time?"

"Why don't we meet there right after dinner? That will give us plenty of time before curfew."

"I can't wait!" Lily whispered back.

Suddenly the hall was filled with owls, dropping packages and landing on the tables to deliver their messages. Petunia's barn owl, Cassiopeia landed in front of Lily and Horatio landed in front of Severus. He took the letter off him and fed him some rashers from his plate. He opened the letter and read what his mother had written, a frown deepening his features.

Lily meanwhile was reading Petunia's letter and let out a shriek of laughter. She jiggled Severus' arm to get his attention. "Listen to this, Sev. Tuney writes that she broke off her engagement to Vernon; she sent him back his ring by special messenger. Apparently Vernon wasn't going to accept it without a fight, came roaring over in his fancy convertible, got out of his car, ran straight into the wards and knocked himself out cold. She said he was lying on the curb looking like a beached whale so mum had to call an ambulance and he was hauled off to the hospital." Lily was still laughing. "I would have loved to have seen that!" She read the rest of the letter. "She also writes that she's taken a job at the university and she's thinking about taking some classes."

"Tuney seems to have gotten herself sorted out nicely," Severus remarked. He was still frowning at the news Eileen had written him.

"Tuney says she can't wait for the Yule Ball. She and mum are going Saturday to buy a dress." Lily looked at Severus, noticing his frown for the first time. "What did Eileen write?

"Alastor Moody, at Dumbledore's request, came by the house and re-enforced the wards on both my house and yours. That worries me." He glanced at his watch. "We'd better be getting to class," He gathered up his books and walked off, ignoring the hostile glares he received from James and Sirius. They were the least of his worries right now.

"Sev!" He turned and waited until Lily caught up to him. To his surprise, she grabbed hold of his green and silver tie and pulled his face level with hers. "Severus Snape! Don't you even dare think about being noble and us breaking up to protect me," She hissed angrily.

"I'm not, but if Dumbledore has Moody putting up stronger wards that means he's worried, and if he's worried then I'm scared." He shook his head. "If I'd just kept my temper under control and found away to cozen Malfoy instead outright pissing him off …" Severus muttered, turning into the direction of their classroom.

"And how were you going to _cozen_ him, Sev, by agreeing to go to one of his little Death Eater parties?" Lily demanded.

"No." Severus shook his head. "Never that."

Lily took his hand. "Stop blaming yourself, Sev, you're not an Auror. How could you know how to best to handle Malfoy?"

"I know you're right," Severus said squeezing her hand. "But I still feel responsible."

They walked into the Charms and sat down at their usual desks in the front of the room. James and Sirius slouched in and instead of taking seats in the back of the room as they usually did; they sat down behind Severus and Lily. "Doing all right, Snivvy?" James said loudly.

Lily raised her wand, but Severus grabbed her wand hand and said in a loud voice. "Lily as much I'd love to see Potter and Black, dancing around the classroom, howling, shrieking, and trying to scratch their crotches and arses at the same time I don't thinks Professor Flitwick would enjoy the show." There were loud snorts of laughter from Frank, Alice, and Remus who had all witnessed the original performance, and titters from the rest of the class. James flushed and contented himself with glaring at Severus' back.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Albus was sitting in his office reading when he heard the fireplace floo then heard Charles Potter's voice, "Dumbledore, may I come through?"

Albus sighed. "Yes, come through, but if this is complaint that I should have made James a Prefect, Quidditch Captain or a complaint about the house tables, you may as well know I stand firm on my decisions."

Mr. Potter came through the fireplace, stopping first to brush himself off before he stepped into the room. "This is much more important."

"Sit down while I ask Cissy to bring us tea," He summoned the head house-elf, made his request and within a few minutes she was back with a large tray of tea plus a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies that she knew were the Headmaster's favorite. He thanked her and she bowed and left again. He poured tea, handed Mr. Potter a cup, and offered him the plate of cookies which he refused. Dumbledore sat back with his cup of tea and a cookie. "Now, how may I assist you, Charles?"

"Aren't you out of your mind, Headmaster? I understand from James that you have a Death Eater brewing medicinal potions and salves the entire school uses!"

"If you're referring to Severus Snape, he isn't a Death Eater and he's the brightest potion's student Hogwarts has seen in many years. Professor Slughorn does not wish to spend his spare time brewing potions for Madam Pomfrey so I asked Mr. Snape and Miss Evans, also another very bright potion's student, if they would be interested in doing it and they agreed. Mr. Snape recruited Mr. Lupin, whom I believe you already know, to help them."

"You say he isn't a Death Eater, but do you know that for sure."

"Yes, I know that for sure," Albus said calmly, sipping his tea and eating a second cookie. "However, if you're not convinced, I'll allow you to take samples of each of the potions and salves that have been recently brewed and have them tested." Albus put up his hand. "I know what you're going to say Charles, but if he is putting poison or something else in to make people more willing to listen and be convinced by Riddle's propaganda, he'd have to do it to every one of them because he wouldn't know which one Madam Pomfrey might use. And no, she doesn't have a special stock set aside for purebloods."

Charles Potter flushed at that remark.

"In addition, were he a Death Eater, I seriously doubt that either Miss Evans or Mr. Lupin would stand idly by and allow him to deliberately tamper with the potions."

"They would if he put them under the Imperius Curse," Charles snapped.

"Neither of them shows any signs of being under the Imperius Curse, Charles," Albus replied wearily. "Now do you want to take the samples or not?"

Where would I have them tested? I can't at St. Mungo's. That Snape boy's mother works there and I'm sure she's probably a Death Eater, too.

Dumbledore sighed loudly. "There are potion laboratories across the continent where you could have them tested, but I believe you don't want to do it because you know you'll find nothing wrong with them. You also know this is just another ploy by James to get Mr. Snape in trouble because his girlfriend is Miss Evans who your son also has a romantic interest in."

"So I assume this means you're not going to listen to my concerns and you're going to keep allowing Snape to brew these potions.

"What it means is I've _listened_ to your concerns and found them to be _without_ validation, Charles, and yes, I'm going to allow Mr. Snape to continue to brew the potions."

"We'll see about this, Headmaster. I have a great deal of influence and I'm sure there are a lot of parents who would object to having a Death Eater brewing their children's medicinal potions," Charles snapped as he stepped into the fireplace and flooed out again.

Dumbledore sighed. James Potter was bent on causing trouble for Severus Snape anyway he could.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus came down to breakfast a couple of days later and walked into the Great Hall, stopping short when he saw all the copies of **_The Daily Prophet _**being read by the students. He noticed some students giving him wary, frightened, or in some cases, definitely hostile glances.

He walked over to Lily, noticing how quiet the hall had gotten; saw James and Sirius smirking at him and his friends looking enraged. What in hell was going on? He was going to sit down next to Lily when James yelled. "Go back to your own table, Snivellus! We don't allow Death Eaters at our table!"

"Congratulations, Snape! You're one of us!" Avery strolled over to where he was standing, clapping his shoulder, and tossing a copy of the _**Prophet **_at him.

Severus caught it and glanced at the headline which literally screamed: _**Hogwarts Headmaster Allows Slytherin Death Eater to Brew School Potions! **_The article's byline was by Rita Skeeter whose school sources corroborated that sixth year Slytherin, Severus Snape is a confirmed Death Eater. He scanned the rest of the article quickly and then threw the paper down. "Well, looks like I've been tried and convicted without the benefit of a trial or a barrister." He picked up his books and muttered, "See you guys in class." He walked out of the Great Hall, head held high and rather than head for class he headed back to the dungeon. He threw his books angrily down on his bed then flopped down next to them. A few days ago he had the possibility of an almost certain acceptance to the College of Potions and a good future. Now that was probably dust in the wind. He knew the way Potter and Black were smirking at him; they had something to do with it. He thought back to the morning when he'd been coming back from taking potions to Madam Pomfrey and thought he'd heard a noise behind him. Of course it must have been Potter and Black following him under that stupid cloak of Potter's. No doubt Potter told daddy who he was sure must have gone to Dumbledore and then somebody decided to spill their guts to Rita Skeeter. He glanced at his watch. He should go to class, but he had an idea and needed to act on it quickly. He waited until he knew everybody would be in class then changed out of his school clothes and into Muggle clothes, threw on his leather bomber jacket and headed back upstairs. He went out the front entrance and started walking quickly to Hogsmeade. He went into the Hog's Head and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. He went out into the courtyard and tapped on the bricks to open the entrance to Diagon Alley. He walked to the offices of **The _Daily Prophet_**, opened the door, and went in. He approached a witch whose desk was near the front. "Excuse me?" Severus said.

The witch looked up. "Can I help you, young man?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Mr. Cuffe, please."

"I'll see if he's available. Your name, please?"

"Severus Snape."

The woman looked him over, got up and went over to an office, knocked on the door and stuck her head inside. Within seconds a younger man, in his early thirties, and a bit on the heavy side followed her out. He shook hands with Severus then said, "Why don't we go into my office, young man?"

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Lily looked at the empty desk next to her in Arithmancy where Severus usually sat. He had been missing from all their morning classes so far. She looked over at Remus, who knew what she was thinking. He shrugged, and shook his head. That awful article must have devastated him!

Once the class was over they met Alice and Frank. "Any sign of Sev?" Alice asked sympathetically.

Lily shook her head. Alice and Frank were in all the same classes as she and Sev with the exceptions of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

"We can check for him in some of his usual hangouts," Frank suggested. "Alice and I can check down by the lake."

"He's been known to hang out on the Astronomy Tower," Lily said.

"I can check up there," Remus volunteered.

She spotted Paul coming into the Great Hall. "Paul?"

He came over to her, blushing a bit. "What can I do for you, Lily?"

"Have you seen Sev at all this morning?"

"Not since before breakfast. I was just down in our room and he wasn't there. His books from his morning classes are lying on his bed and so are his robes and stuff. I figured he maybe had a doctor's appointment because it looked like he changed into his Muggle clothes."

Lily shook her head. "No, he would have told me if he did." She thought of their secret room and wondered if he might be there? She could check it right now. She turned, "Thanks, Paul."

"If I do see Sev I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks, Paul," She called over her shoulder. She hurried up the stairs to the seventh floor to the corridor where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy hung and walked three times up and down in front of the opposite wall concentrating on a place to study. The door appeared and she pulled it open and went in. Much to her disappointment it was empty. She walked in and sat down on the couch where last night they had been doing some heavy necking. She was worried because he'd told her that Riddle was very interested in him and was it possible if he gone off school grounds he could have unknowingly walked into a trap set by Riddle. She left the room and went back downstairs to the Great Hall. Frank, Alice, and Remus were back and all shook their heads. "He wasn't where I thought he might be either," Lily said. She noticed that Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, and Vector, and he looked worried, too.

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore called. "Would you be so kind as to come here, please?"

Lily came over. "Sir, I haven't seen Sev since breakfast. I think he was really upset and hurt by that article in the _**Prophet**_. How did Rita Skeeter find out Sev was brewing anyway?"

"I have my suspicions," Dumbledore replied, watching James and Sirius, whispering and snickering.

"Professor, there's a possibility Sev might have left school grounds. His roommate said his school clothes were on his bed along with his books."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll check with the owner of the Hog's Head. His fireplace is the only one in Hogsmeade connected to the Floo Network."

Is…is there any possibility that when Sev left school grounds, Death Eaters could have kidnapped him and took him to Riddle?" Lily's voice quavered.

I hope not, Miss Evans, I sincerely hope not, but unfortunately we cannot discount that possibility." Dumbledore said. If that was what had happened Severus was dead. Riddle would kill him not only for refusing to work for him, but so he could not work for the Order either. "I need to contact Eileen at St. Mungo's. She needs to know her son is missing." Dumbledore wasn't looking forward to that call. He'll consider himself lucky if she doesn't use the _Comburo Irrito_ hex on him!

Dumbledore left the room and Lily wandered back over to her friends. "What did Dumbledore say?" Remus asked.

"He's going to contact Eileen and tell her Sev's missing."

James, Sirius, and Peter strolled over to them smirking, "I hear Snivellus is missing. Maybe he realized we were on to him and ran off to declare his allegiance to You-Know-Who," James bragged. "If we're lucky You-Know-Who will do something decent for once and just _Avada Kedavra_ him!"

Only Remus holding down her wand hand prevented Lily from casting the _Comburo Irrito_ hex at all three of them. Unable to do that she slapped James soundly across his face and hissed, "I find out you had anything to do with that article in the _**Prophet**_, Potter, and I will hex your stupid arse so far into next week that you'll have to pay a sack of gallons to have it shipped back to you!"

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus was walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, trying to figure out where he should floo back to Hogsmeade or Hogwarts. He decided he'd better face the music and get it over with so he stepped into the fireplace, threw down the green powder, and said clearly, "Professor Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

Dumbledore was talking quietly to Eileen. "I know he did floo from the Hog's Head, but the bartender was too far away to hear what his destination was."

Suddenly fireplace in Dumbledore's office flooed and Severus stepped into the room after brushing off his clothes. "Sev!" Eileen sprang up and grabbed her son into a tight hug. "I was so worried!"

"Mum, I'm okay."

Eileen gave her tall son a shake then brushed his hair out of his face. "If you weren't sixteen and so tall, young man, I'd take you over my knee!" She gave him another hug.

"Where did you go, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "You had us quite worried,"

"I'm sorry, sir, I was so mad I didn't stop and think. I went to paper and asked to see the editor. I told him my side of the story and he promised to run it in tomorrow's paper. I'm sorry I know I should have asked permission, but I couldn't stand watching my entire future blow up in my face and not try to save it." He paused then said, "I know I deserve detention and I'll gladly serve it."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. Severus, I know that story was cruel and hurtful, and we'll forego detention this time as long as you promise you won't ever do a foolish stunt like this again. You do realize you could have easily been captured by Death Eaters?"

Severus paled and shook his head. "I didn't and I'm really sorry for scaring everybody."

"You're here safe now and that's what's important. I think you'd better go get ready for your next class."

"Thank you, Sir," Severus said. He gave his mum a farewell hug and left Dumbledore's office. He quickly walked to the dungeon, changed into his school robes, and grabbed his books for his afternoon classes. He'd need to get the notes and homework for his morning classes from Lily. He slowed as he remembered that Lily was probably frantic about him, too. She was probably still in the Great Hall and he should go and see her except she'd probably be furious with him and he didn't relish being hit with the _Comburo Irrito _hex. He went to the Ancient Runes classroom and started reading the next day's lesson, his head tilted and resting on his hand as he read. He suddenly heard voices in the hallway; they definitely belonged to Lily and Remus.

Lily walked into the classroom, saw Severus, and let her book bag fall to the floor with a crash. "Sev!" She ran to him and jumped into his lap almost sending his desk over backwards.

Whoa!" Remus said, steadying the desk with both hands.

"Sev, I was so worried!" Lily exclaimed. She pulled him to her and gave him a passionate kiss.

Remus looked a bit embarrassed as he sat down at his desk. He pulled out his textbook and started to read.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wasn't thinking clearly that's all."

"Where were you this morning?"

The class was starting to file in so Severus shook his head and whispered, "I'll tell you about it later."

The three of them walked to the dungeon together. Severus explained about his trip to _**The Daily Prophet** _and his interview with Barnabas Cuffe. "I couldn't just let my future blow up in my face so I thought this was the best way to handle things. He's supposed to publish my response in tomorrow morning's paper so I hope he does and I hope it's fair." They walked into Potions and heard James say in a loud voice, "Shit, Padfoot! It looks like our hopes are dashed! You-Know-Who didn't _Avada Kedavra_ Snivellus after all."

Severus looked over at James and replied dryly, "Well if he had at least it'd be because I'm intelligent, Potter. The only reason anybody would kill you or Black is because you're bloody annoying."

Professor Slughorn came in then preventing James from replying. When he saw Severus he gave an exclamation of delight. "Glad your back, my boy."

"Thank you, sir." Severus said. He opened his textbook, _Advance Potion Making_ as Slughorn wrote the name of the potion they'd be brewing today on the board. It was called the _Draught of Living Death_. He asked questions which Severus easily knew the answers to, but decided to keep a low profile. He studied the ingredients to the potion and thought about how he could improve it; shorten the steps it took to brew it or the brew time.

Lily got the ingredients they would need. She usually chopped because her hands were smaller while Severus generally stirred because his long fingers didn't tire as easily. Occasionally he would suggest a change in either the chopping or the stirring and he always scribbled the changes he'd made in the margin of his textbook. This time he suggested rather than cutting the sophorous bean, she try crushing it with the flat side of her knife. To both their surprise, it yielded much more juice than cutting it did which when added to the potion turned it the color it was supposed to be at that stage. Severus wrote it in the margin of his textbook then experimented with adding a clockwise stir after the number of counter-clockwise stirs indicated by the textbook.

There was a sudden loud crackle and hiss from the back of the room then a putrid smell drifted up to the front of the room. There was a bark of laughter from Sirius. "Looks like you shouldn't have put that in first, Prongs!" Slughorn hurried to the back of the room to see what had happened and huffed. "Evanesco," He said waving his wand over the cauldron. The contents vanished.

Severus wrinkled his nose and muttered to Lily, "I can't believe those two arseholes got a high enough OWL to get into this class."

"I think they do on purpose," Lily muttered back, "Just to show off and be disruptive."

"I can't figure why," Severus replied with a shrug. "All they're going to get for the class is a zero."

Slughorn came over to Severus and Lily. "Will you be using the lab tonight?"

Severus nodded. "Madam Pomfrey needs more Pepperup potion so we were going to brew that tonight."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, you will come in tomorrow to redo that potion and let's see if you can do it correctly this time." Professor Slughorn ordered.

Severus grinned and whispered to Lily, "That will get rid of them for at least part of the day."

James looked dumfounded and protested, "But sir I have Quidditch practice tomorrow."

Slughorn appeared unimpressed. "Well, Mr. Potter, if you and Mr. Black don't want a zero for this class, I suggest you forego practice." He went around the classroom checking the other potions. Severus and Lily's potion received top grades as did Frank and Alice's, and Remus and Missy's. Chea and her partner, Amos Diggory also received a top grade from Slughorn.

As Severus and Lily walked out of class, with Remus, Missy, Frank, and Alice, he kept his eyes on Potter and Black walking ahead of them. They all had a free period before their last class of the day and we're planning to meet in the library. "I'm going to get my books from this morning and I'll meet you in the library," He told Lily.

"I got all the assignments for you and I can show you what we learned in Charms and Transfiguration," Lily said.

"Great!" He gave her a quick kiss then disappeared down the corridor leading to Slytherin House entrance. He quickly gathered up the books strewn across his bed and left his room. As he passed the dorm where Avery and his friends were housed, he heard loud voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Probably complaining about all the Muggleborns sorted into Slytherin." Severus muttered. "Bunch of arseholes!" He found the others at a table in the back of the library and sat down next to Lily. He noticed Potter, Black, and Pettigrew sitting a couple of tables away from them.

Lily showed him the spell, called _Salvio Hexia_, which they had learned that morning. It was a spell cast to strengthen the other spells that had already been cast. Severus suspected it was probably used in casting wards. He studied the wand movements needed to cast the spell. He'd have to wait and try it later. He read with one hand propped under his chin and the other hand lying beside his book. He felt Lily's hand cover his; he looked up and smiled at her.

"Merlin's bloody underwear!" James swore. "I can't stand to see Snivellus with his greasy hands on Lily."

Sirius glanced over at the table and it looked the reverse to him "I think you ought to give Evans up as a bad job. I mean what are you going to do when they start shagging. I hope you have more pride, Prongs, than to accept Snivellus' sloppy seconds."

"Lily wouldn't let greasy Slytherin slimeball shag her!" James hissed.

"Don't know about that, Prongs, but if you recall Mary saw them snogging down by the lake last year and said they were going at it pretty good. Who knows what they might be getting up to when they're at home?"

"I don't believe you. She wouldn't do that!"

"He's probably got her under some dark spell or a love potion," Wormtail piped up, siding with James.

"Doesn't matter, Wormtail. If she shags Snivellus she's ruined," Sirius replied authoritatively.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Lily and Remus were brewing the Pepperup potion that night while Severus did his Arithmancy homework. Suddenly James and Sirius burst into the lab. "I can't believe Dumbledore and Slughorn are still letting this Slytherin snake still brew potions. Can you, Padfoot?"

"Do you need your glasses changed, Potter? Lily and Remus are brewing. I merely came along to keep Lily and Remus' company." Severus remarked without bothering to look up from the essay he was writing.

"We're just here to keep you in line, Snivellus." James said. "Make sure you're not adding a little extra to those potions."

"Potter, get the hell out of here!" Lily snapped. "You're a complete arse!"

"I suggest you listen to her, James," Remus added. "I already stopped Lily from casting the _Comburo Irrito_ hex on you once today. I'm not sure I could stop her a second time."

"I heard you and Black put on a really good show, too," Severus smirked. "Sorry I missed it."

Professor Slughorn suddenly appeared in the doorway of his office. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, is there a particular reason you're down here? Perhaps you'd like to try your luck with the potion you messed up today?"

No, were just here to make sure Snivellus doesn't add anything extra ingredients to this potion." James said. 'We're protecting this school from Death Eaters!"

Severus snorted. "Yeah, and I imagine Rita Skeeter's been bugging you for an update, too."

"You gentleman have absolutely no business down here so I suggest you return to Gryffindor Tower unless you prefer cleaning cauldrons without magic." Slughorn replied.

Sirius took James's arm and shoved him out the door. "Look, Prongs, Saturday is pretty much shot as it is and _I_, for one, don't want to spend the rest of the weekend in detention."

"Wankers!" Severus muttered to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 12**

"Sev! Sev!" Paul shook him awake on Saturday morning. "Lily wants you up in the Great Hall as soon as you can come."

Severus stared groggily at the clock on his nightstand and realized it was almost 8:30. He rubbed his face and slowly sat up. "Okay, Paul, would you mind telling her I'll be up in about twenty minutes?"

"Sure Sev, I'll tell her right now," Paul promised and streaked off.

Severus smiled. He suspected Paul had a bit of a crush on Lily. He got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom, showered and used a drying charm to dry his hair, got dressed and went upstairs, stopping first in the lab to collect the bottles of Pepperup potion that Lily and Remus had brewed last night. He took them up to the hospital wing and gave them to Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'm sorry for the trouble this has caused you."

"You didn't cause the trouble. Potter and Black did. I suspect Potter's father was the one that gave the story to Rita Skeeter. Speaking of which; do you have a copy of this morning's _**Prophet**_?"

"Over there on my desk. I haven't had a chance to look at it yet." She said, nodding. "Help yourself, Severus."

He grabbed up the paper, unfolded it, and read the lead story entitled: _**Slytherin Student Denies Death Eater Accusations**_. He scanned the article, written by Cuffe, and was pleased to see it gave a true accounting of his basic points: that he was not and never would be a Death Eater. He wanted to be a Potions Master so he could help people hurt by You-Know-Who, and despite the claims were made, the overall majority of Slytherin House did not support You-Know-Who. He was surprised to see statements from Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Slughorn also. Dumbledore stated that Severus had his complete trust. One parent in particular had expressed concerns about Mr. Snape brewing and he had offered to let him take samples of the brewed potions and salves to be tested to verify they contained nothing harmful, but the parent in question, refused. Professor McGonagall stated had Miss Skeeter turned in an essay to her as bad as the article she wrote, she would have received a T. Professor Slughorn stated that Severus was one of the most brilliant potion students he'd ever taught and would sooner cut off his wand hand than brew a harmful potion.

"Well, it's about time Professor Dumbledore did something positive for you!" Madam Pomfrey snorted.

"Well, it's nice of him to do that." Severus replied only to hear her give another loud snort. He left the hospital and went downstairs to the Great Hall. He looked around the hall, noticing again that many people were again reading the paper. He went over to the Gryffindor table where Lily was sitting and sat down beside her. "Good morning," He said and kissed her. There was a loud gagging noise from further down the table. "You know, Potter, you should really have Madam Pomfrey check that out," Severus suggested loudly.

"Toerag!" Lily muttered, but threw her arms around Severus. "Sev, I'm so proud of you! The article in the _**Prophet**_ is wonderful!" She shoved a copy of the paper over to him but did not remove her arms from around his neck. "I like the way Mr. Cuffe describes you."

"I guess I missed that part. What does he say?"

"Severus Snape is tall, and thin with dark, piercing eyes, soft spoken, well-mannered, and intelligent," Lily read.

"Well, that isn't too bad," Severus, grinned. "It's nice that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn were gracious enough to add positive comments." He grabbed some bacon, bangers, and eggs off the food platters when they appeared on the table. "Why don't we go outside after breakfast while we still have some nice weather to enjoy?"

"That sounds great," Lily said. "And Potter won't be bugging us because he has Quidditch practice all morning."

"Speaking of him, here he comes,"

"Hey Evans, want to come and watch me at Quidditch practice," James strutted over dressed in his red and gold Quidditch robes with his chest puffed out."

"No, I don't, Potter. Sev and I have other plans." Lily said. She got up and took Severus' hand. "Let's go. The longer I'm around Potter the more nauseated I get!"

"We should race brooms sometimes, Snape, and see who's the best man," James challenged him.

"No thanks, Potter, I can't fly on a broom worth shit that's why I stay off them." Severus replied knowing that James's intention in bringing it up was to embarrass him.

"So, you admit I'm better on a broom than you, Snape?"

"Don't take it personally, Potter. Mr. Filch is probably better on a broom than I am." He walked out of the Great Hall with his arm around Lily. "What an arse!"

"I agree. Did he really think I wanted to spend my Saturday watching him flying around and showing off?"

"He does seem to have a problem understanding the definition of no."

They walked down to the lake and Severus stretched out under their favorite tree. Lily sat between Severus' bent legs, leaning back against him with his arms around her. Neither of them noticed the brown rat hiding in the tall grass nearby watching them intently. Lily put her hand on his thigh and turned around slightly. "Sev, do you realize the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up pretty soon?"

"So, it is," Severus asked. He a little too conscious of how Lily had positioned herself. "I suppose Potter has already asked you to go with him about fifty times?"

"At least," Lily replied rolling her eyes. She made no move to adjust her current position. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, Lily?"

"I'd love to, Sev."

"You know though this won't stop Potter from asking you fifty times more." Severus laughed. "He'll tell you he's ten times the man I am …" He stopped talking suddenly as Lily began tickling him. "Don't Lily! Aah! … Don't! You know I hate being tickled!" Severus was laughing so hard he couldn't defend himself and ended up stretched out on the ground with Lily on top of him.

"Well, now I've got you where I _want_ you," Lily said and started kissing him. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer. One hand caressed her lower back and the other slid down to caress her bum.

Peter's eye widened as he watched them. Merlin! Prongs' was not going to like it when he heard Snivellus had his hands all over Lily again. He backed away slowly then sped off into the direction of the Quidditch stadium.

At lunch, Severus was reading a potion magazine his mum had sent him along with a note praising his interview with Barnabas Cuffe. He nudged Lily and pointed to an advertisement he'd been looking at for a forthcoming book called _Moste Ancient Potions_. "It's supposed to be in the bookstores in November and it says they're potions translated from scrolls found two years ago in a cave in Wales by a wizarding archeology team and they think they may be potions Merlin invented."

"I wonder what kinds of potions are included," Lily remarked leaning across Severus and reading the add

"Doesn't give any hints, but that would be the book to have," Severus declared.

"Only Snivellus could get a hard-on over a book! Of course, that's probably the only thing he does get a hard-on over! That and kissing You-Know-Who's bum!" A sneering voice behind him said.

Severus ignored James. It was pointless to argue with an idiot.

"Didn't I warn you to stay away from _my_ girl, Snivellus?" James demanded.

"Did you get in hit in the head by a bludger during practice, Potter? I don't recall that Lily _ever_ _was your_ girl." Severus replied turning his attention back to his magazine.

Lily looked alarmed when she saw James had pulled out his wand and she nudged Severus worriedly. He looked up and noticed James's wand and the angry look in his eyes. Just then, Professor McGonagall seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Mr. Potter, what do you mean raising your wand in a roomful of people? Put it away this instant! Detention and fifty points from Gryffindor!" She snapped. "Go to the common room and wait for me, Mr. Potter!"

Sirius and Peter stood in the doorway of the Great Hall. Sirius shook his head. "I'm telling you, Wormtail, Prongs has gone round the twist over Evans, and I've had it! You can hang with him if you want to, but if I want to get into the Auror Academy I've have to get top grades and I won't get them hanging around with Prongs. He's a bubbling cauldron waiting to explode!"

"So you're just going to lift your leg and pee on him the way Remus did, Padfoot?" Peter said, sickened by what he viewed was Sirius's betrayal of James.

Sirius gave him a disgusted look. "If that's the way you want to look at things, fine. I'm heading down to the dungeon. I've got a Potion lesson to make up."

After an ugly look at Severus, James left the hall. Severus shook his head. "He's crazier than a shithouse bat!" He squeezed Lily's hand. "Promise me you won't ever be alone with him. I think he'd try to harm you if he gets the chance."

"I'm worried about you, too, Sev." She shivered. "Please be sure to watch out for him."

"I will," He promised her.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Sirius was down in the potions lab, redoing the Draught of Peace he and James had messed up in class yesterday. He found it very frustrating that even when he followed the textbook directions exactly he couldn't get it to turn out as the book's author claimed it should turn out.

"How are we doing, Mr. Black?" Slughorn asked coming out of his office.

Sirius shook his head. "I want to be an Auror, but I just don't think I'm cut out to brew potions. How does Sniv …Snape do it so perfectly every time?"

Mr. Snape has a very rare quality. He's naturally intuitive when it comes to brewing potions and he's willing to experiment."

"I think I'm going to need some tutoring to get a top grade in potions for my NEWTs," Sirius admitted.

"Well, I would suggest you ask Mr. Snape or Miss Evans as they are the top two students in this class, but I also know with all the history between you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Snape he would probably refuse to do it as would Miss Evans so I might suggest you ask Mr. Lupin. He's doing O level work this semester."

Sirius brightened. "Yeah, I'm sure Moony would be willing to help me."

"What about Mr. Potter?"

"I've had it with him. I need a new partner in potions. If I keep partnering with him, I'll flunk and I won't be able to get into the Auror program. They only accept about one or two people a year into the program as is."

"Very wise, Mr. Black. Let me see what I can do for you."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

When Sirius finished his make-up work in Potions, he went to the library. He figured Snape and Lily might be there. He looked around the library and spotted them at their usual table in the back, sitting side-by-side and holding hands as they studied. Sirius walked up to the table and cleared his throat. Severus and Lily looked up at the same time and he noticed how they both immediately tensed up. "Look, I'm not here to cause you any trouble. I figure Prongs is causing you enough all by himself.

"So what do you want, Black?" Severus asked warily.

"May I?" He pointed at the chair next to Lily. They both nodded and he pulled it out and sat down. "I want to apologize for the things I've done to you, Snape. I realize now how horrible some of them were and I'm really sorry."

Inside Severus felt like the injuries and humiliation he received at the hands of Potter and Black could never be forgiven, especially the werewolf incident, but hanging onto old grudges wasn't an answer either. "Okay, I accept your apology for those if you'll accept mine."

"Well, whatever hexes you threw at us were in self-defense so there's no reason to apologize. I'm fed up with Prongs. I think he's gone round the twist and should be locked up in St. Mungo's." Sirius said. He got up. "Lily, would you happen to know where Moony is?"

"I think he was going to study in the common room."

"I'll look for him there. Thanks, Lily."

Severus exhaled. "Well, of all the reasons I could think of when he came over that was definitely not on the list!"

"If Sirius thinks James is cracking up then he must really be," Lily said.

"I wonder if you shouldn't owl your dad. Maybe, he can get you out of Gryffindor tower. There have to be other places at Hogwarts you can stay where you'll be safe from Potter."

"I'm not helpless, Sev," Lily replied tartly.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm being over protective. I know you're not helpless; far from it actually. I'd bet on you against that bitch Bellatrix Black anytime."

Lily smiled and teased, "I think I may want some help with Bellatrix."

"Milord Snape will gladly assist Milady Lily," Severus teased in return.

The weeks flew by and suddenly it was Halloween and time for the first Hogsmeade visit. Severus, Lily, Frank, Alice, Remus, and Missy walked down to the village together. They wore coats because the last week had been cold and rainy and the weather today was still damp and chilly.

"I never could understand why they've always had the first Hogsmeade visit and the Halloween feast on the same day. By the time everybody gets back we're all too stuffed to really enjoy the feast." Frank complained.

Severus shrugged. "Tradition, I suppose. It doesn't make much sense to me either."

"You think too much, Sev," Lily teased pulling him into Gladrags Wizardwear after her. She spent an hour trying on clothes and soliciting his opinion how she looked in them. He shook his head; he wasn't much help because he thought she looked fantastic in everything. In fact, he thought she'd look smashing in a potato sack! She finally decided on two outfits. Severus was looking through the men's shirts and had pulled out a black silk shirt when Lily caught his hand. "No more black, Sev."

"Okay, no black," He agreed putting back the black shirt. "No green either," She added.

"But this one matches your eyes, Lily," He pointed out.

"That's nice, but you already have more than enough green in your wardrobe, Sev." She searched through the shirts as she talked. "Mum and I were talking and we realized that we can't suddenly switch you to wearing bright colors; that we have to ease you into it." She pulled a silver shirt off the rack and held it up to him. "This one looks good on you," She held another shirt of pale yellow shirt up to him. "This one looks good also." She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "And they both look very sexy on you."

Severus smiled and replied. "Well, in that case I'll just have to buy both of them." One they stepped outside they decided to go to Honeydukes. Lily adored their chocolate bars and so did Severus' mum so he decided to buy her a big bar of _Honeydukes Finest Chocolate_ that weighed at least a pound. He noticed Honeydukes was giving out samples of their newest chocolate creation called the _Butterbeer Chocolate Bar_. It was a chocolate bar with a butterbeer filling. He pointed it out to Lily. "Why don't you get a sample that for your dad? He seems to really enjoy butterbeer and I'll bet he'd like that."

"Good idea, Sev, and if he does like it I can get him a couple of big bars of it for Christmas."

They looked in some other shops before they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks where they were meeting up with Alice, Frank, Remus, and Missy before heading back to school. The place was packed as usual, but Remus and Missy were already there and had saved a table. Severus looked around and spotted Potter, Pettigrew, and Mary McDonald at a table in the back of the room, but did not see Sirius. As long as Potter and MacDonald were together, Severus figured Potter wouldn't be bothering Lily. He spotted Sirius hanging out at the bar flirting with Rosmerta, the bar owner's niece who was in Hufflepuff. Alice and Frank came in, talking animatedly. They spotted the others, waved and made their way over to the table.

"Looks like somebody's been shopping," Alice commented noticing the bags around Severus and Lily.

"Yes, I bought two new outfits and Sev bought a couple of new shirts."

"Lily picked out the colors," Severus grinned. "She's trying to wean me off dark colors."

"Let's me see," Alice requested. Severus opened the bag for her and she glanced in it. "Oh yeah, those will look really good on you. Too bad you're not a bit tanner though."

"I don't tan; I burn and end up looking like a lobster." Severus joked.

"Me, too," Lily said. "Thank goodness for the Muggle invention of sun-bloc!"

The girls all decided to visit the loo together. Severus had to wonder why women always had to visit the bathroom in groups. They probably compared notes.

"So, Remus, are you going to ask Missy to the Yule Ball?" Frank asked.

"I'd like to. I really enjoy being partners with her in Potions. She very intelligent; she's quiet, but she has this great sense of humor, but not the sick kind like James has though."

"I'd ask her as soon as possible before somebody else does," Severus advised.

In the bathroom, the three girls were chatting. "Have you decided what to get Sev for Christmas, Lily?" Alice asked.

Lily sighed. "Well, I really want to get him that new book, _Moste Ancient Potions_. In fact, I have pre-ordered it from Flourish & Blotts. The problem is how do I keep Sev from buying it before I can give it to him for Christmas?"

"Yeah, that a toughie," Alice replied.

"I imagine the staff at Flourish & Blotts probably knows Severus so maybe you can suggest they tell him they're sold out and won't have any more copies until after Christmas." Missy suggested.

"That's a good idea, Missy, thanks!" Lily said.

"Okay, one problem solved," Alice declared. "Now for the next one; how do we convince Remus he should ask you to the Yule Ball, Missy?"

At that moment, Mary MacDonald entered the bathroom. She turned up her nose at Lily. "Oh, it's the Slytherin whore!"

"Lily can't be, MacDonald. Narcissa Black still holds that title," Alice pointed out.

"I'd rather be that than Potter's whore!" Lily replied sweetly.

"Come on Lily and Alice, let's get back to our guys," Missy suggested. They left the bathroom.

"That bitch!" Lily exclaimed angrily. "What the hell gives her the right to look down her nose at Sev and me?"

"Don't pay her any mind. She's just jealous because Sev's gorgeous and she's stuck with a looser like Potter," Alice comforted Lily.

"She doesn't seem to have the brains to realize Potter's just using her hoping to make you jealous," Missy added.

They went back to their table. Rosmerta brought over their order of butterbeers. Severus had to stifle his laugh when Potter slowly sauntered by with his hand practically shoved all the way down the back of MacDonald's jeans. Did he really think his action would make Lily so jealous that she immediately grab him and shag him on the nearest table? Potter was obviously more stupid than he looked. Once they were out the door, everybody burst into laughter. Sirius who had been watching joined in with his barking laugh.

"I can't believe he thought he was going to make you jealous!" Severus said finally catching his breath.

"What an idiot!" Frank declared.

They decided to return to the school. On the walk back, Severus said to Lily, "Don't be surprised if Potter's putting on a major snog-fest with MacDonald when you walk into your common room."

"What an arse!" Lily laughed. "I'll just tell them if their planning to shag to use second floor girl's bathroom because Myrtle always enjoys a good laugh."

"Poor Potty will be devastated that you're not impressed with his shagging abilities," Severus joked.

"Poor Potty will find himself in permanent detention if he's doing it in front of any first years." Lily sneered.

They both were laughing as they entered the school. At the main staircase, Severus gave Lily a quick kiss. "See you at the feast," He said.

"Okay," Lily waved as she, Alice, Frank and Remus headed up to the seventh floor while Missy was headed up to the fifth floor. Severus quickly walked down to the dungeon and gave the password to the gargoyle on the door. He stepped inside. Paul and some other first years were sitting in the common room. "Hi Sev! How was Hogsmeade?"

"I had a really good time. There's a lot to see and do as you guys will find out in two years."

"We're all looking forward to going to Honeydukes," Paul enthused.

"That's definitely worth the wait. They have every kind of sweet imaginable." Severus said. He headed for his room. He hung up his two new shirts, deciding he'd wear the silver one to the feast.

The Halloween feast that night would be remembered as one of the best. Paul and two other Slytherin first years sat next to Severus. Across from them sat Remus, Missy, and Liam Hollywell. The house-elves did themselves proud as they turned out all manner of meat, drink, and desserts. Severus found a platter of barbecued ribs. He grinned. It was a favorite at home and he had given the recipe to Cissy a couple of years ago. She usually made them for him for special feasts.

"Here try these," Severus offering the ribs. "It's an American Muggle recipe and really tastes good."

Lily had them before at Sev's house and loved them. "American Muggles usually cook these outside on a grill in the summer," She explained. "Sev's mum has all these American cookbooks with all kinds of food we don't get over here." They all took some of the ribs and agreed that they were quite tasty. Among the desserts was Southern Pecan pie.

The feast was concluded with Professor Dumbledore praising the students for their continuing support of the new policies instituted at the beginning of the school year. Severus and Lily walked to the staircase and waited until everyone had passed, including James with his smirky grin and his hand still shoved down the back of Mary MacDonald's jeans. Severus looked around to make sure there were no teachers hanging around either then kissed Lily deeply. She returned his kisses and it was a few minutes before they parted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 13**

Severus made it back from his appointment with Dr. Lockwood just in time for lunch. He had changed out of his Muggle clothes; he'd worn black jeans and the pale yellow shirt he bought on Saturday, and into his school robes. He sat down beside Lily. "Sev!" She gave him a hug. "How was your appointment?"

"He said everything looks fine and he wants me to come back next month and then not until June." Severus filled his plate with food and started eating. "By the way mum approves of the shirts you picked out for me. I wore the yellow one this morning."

Lily smiled pleased. "You do look really good in those colors, Sev."

He flushed a bit than changed the subject, "I gave mum the chocolate you got for your dad."

"I hope he likes it," Lily said. "I guess I could get him a book for Christmas, too. He enjoys reading about our world."

"I remember you saying he enjoyed reading your History of Magic textbook." Severus shrugged. "It's really not a bad book. It's just that Binns's makes the whole thing so incredibly boring always blathering on about the Goblin wars." He snorted. "Binns's could make the Rolling Stones sound boring!"

"Maybe, I should buy Tuney a book about our world, too." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Might not be a bad idea. If Liam and she are going to get serious then she would probably want to know what living in our world will be like although since he's a Muggleborn it won't be a huge shock like it would be if he were a pureblood." Severus got up and helped Lily up. They held hands as they walked to Ancient Runes. Severus laughed suddenly. "This weekend's the first Quidditch match Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Are we going to go or not?"

Lily made a face and sighed. "I know Frank wants us to come."

I heard the Weather Witch predict cold and windy for the weekend when I was with mum in the Leaky Cauldron," Severus grimaced. He hated cold weather. He shrugged. "Maybe we can go and watch for an hour." When they'd gone to other games, they'd always watched them from the front gate because they knew they wouldn't be welcome to sit together with either of their houses.

"That sounds like a good compromise and Frank's feelings won't be hurt then either," Lily replied with a smile.

The miserable weather continued all week with Saturday morning dawning wind, cold with dark grey clouds hanging over the castle. Severus waited for Lily by the main staircase. She came down wearing a short, lavender colored winter jacket that zipped up the front. On her head, she wore a white knitted hat, but she wore no gloves or a scarf. "Lily, where's your scarf and gloves? It's really cold out there."

Lily frowned. "I couldn't find them although I know I packed them."

Severus was wearing a knee length black wool coat and had his Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck and wore gloves and dragon skin boots on his feet. He took off his scarf and gently wrapped it around Lily's neck. "Sev …" She began to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss. "Hey, I don't want you to get sick, okay? If for no other reason than Slughorn might give me Potter for a partner."

She laughed. "Well, that would certainly be a fate worse than death!"

"Tell me about it. I'll bet he's destroyed more cauldrons than any other student in the history of the school." He smirked. "They'll have to add a footnote to _Hogwarts: A History_ that says Potter holds the student record for blowing up or melting the most cauldrons. They may even give him a chocolate frog card for it."

As they walked towards the Quidditch Pitch, Severus held Lily's hand in his. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded in the side of his head, bringing him to his knees. He looked up through watering eyes and saw James, broom over one shoulder, smirking at him. "It's windier than I thought. Guess I should hold onto my broom tighter, Snivellus."

"You did that on purpose, Potter!" Lily yelled angrily as she helped Severus get up again. "You're getting detention! You're going to write the phrase, _I must not swing my broom around like a bumbling baboon_, a hundred times and I want it by Monday morning at the latest."

James raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I said it was an accident, Evans."

"Either you write the lines, Potter or I'll turn you over to McGonagall; she'll make you write them."

He glared at Lily, noticing the scarf wrapped around her neck. "Going Slytherin on us, Evans?"

"No she isn't, Potter. I just don't want _my girlfriend_ to get sick because of stupid house rivalries." Severus sneered.

"And there is no us," Lily snapped coldly. "Not now. Not ever. Never!"

"We'll see, Evans, we'll see," James replied confidently as he strutted off in the direction of the locker room.

Severus probed the side of his head where the broom handle had hit him and almost yelped. There was no blood thankfully, but he probably had one hell of a bad bruise developing.

"Maybe I should take you to Madam Pomfrey," Lily said worriedly.

"No I'm okay," Severus replied. "I'm just thankful I had my back to him and he didn't hit me directly in my face or he probably would have broken my nose."

"He was probably aiming to do exactly that, the rotten git!" Lily swore.

Severus took Lily's hand again and they walked to the front entrance. He glanced around and it looked as if all of the seats were filled. The Professors usually sat in the section behind the commentator's podium. He grinned. Gryffindor and Slytherin were probably the main rivals and that usually guaranteed an exciting game. "I wonder why Dumbledore didn't change the seating arrangements here like he did with the house tables."

"Maybe he never thought about it or it would have been too many changes all at once," Lily replied.

"I suppose." Severus grimaced as they were buffeted by strong winds. He took out his wand and muttered, "Protego," and put up a shield in front of them to protect them from the cold winds coming from off the pitch, but they were still being hit by winds coming from the back and sides. He cast a warming spell on himself and Lily.

"Thanks, Sev," Lily said snuggling against him. She had her hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket. Severus placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. They watched and after an hour the score was 10 to 0 in Slytherin's favor. The wind seemed to be creating problems for the chasers on both teams. He couldn't imagine that either of the seekers would be able to catch the snitch easily.

Severus leaned down and said to Lily, "Ready to go back inside?"

Lily nodded. He got rid of the shield and they started back towards the school. He was glad to be getting out of the wind because his feet were freezing. As they walked into the entrance Lily took Severus arm and steered him up the stairs to the first floor and to the hospital. "I just want Madam Pomfrey to check you and make sure Potter didn't hurt you."

"Lily I'm fine," Severus protested.

"I don't care, Sev, you're going even if I have to stun you to get you there."

They walked into the hospital. Madam Pomfrey saw them and came over immediately. Lily explained what happened. "I just want to make sure that git didn't do any serious injury to Sev."

Madam Pomfrey sighed at hearing it was another injury in a long list of injuries caused by James Potter or one of his friends. "Did you pass out at all, Severus?" She asked as she ran her wand over the side of his head.

"No, but it felt like the side of my head exploded." Severus replied. He winced as she gently probed the side of his head. "You have quite a bad bruise and some swelling where he hit you, but there's not a more serious injury, thank Merlin." She quickly healed the bruise.

"Thank Merlin is right," Severus growled. "If the arse had hit me in my face with his stupid broom he probably would have broken my nose and that would not please Dr. Lockwood." He thanked Madam Pomfrey and they left. "Let's go to our seventh floor retreat," Severus suggested.

"That sounds good," Lily said nodding. She was cold and just wanted to get warm. They got to the seventh floor, walked back and forth three times, and stopped as the door appeared. They disappeared inside. "_Incendio_," Severus pointed his wand at the fireplace and flames appeared, crackling merrily. He shrugged off his coat and threw it over one of the armchairs. "I wonder how the fireplace works. When you light it does another chimney suddenly sprout somewhere on the roof?"

Lily shrugged and tossed her coat over Severus'. She sat down on the couch, rubbing her arms.

Severus wondered if he called Blinky would he be able to hear him. He decided to try. "Blinky?"

No sooner had the word left his mouth then there was a pop and Blinky appeared. "What can Blinky do for Mr. Severus?"

"Blinky, can you bring us some hot chocolate?"

"Blinky can do that, Mr. Severus," Blinky replied, his ears flapping and his body wiggly eagerly.

"Thanks, Blinky." Blinky popped out again. Severus picked up a sheet of parchment from the coffee table and transfigured it into a blanket then cast a warming spell on it. Blinky popped back in carrying a tray with a pot of hot chocolate, mugs, and a plate of éclairs. "Cissy said to bring Mr. Severus and Miss Lily something to eat so Blinky chose these."

"And a very good choice it was, too, Blinky," Severus complimented him.

Blinky bowed. "We is cooking lunch so Blinky must get back."

"Okay Blinky, thanks for bringing this and thank Cissy for me, too."

"Blinky will tell Cissy for Mr. Severus." He bowed again and popped out.

Severus poured the hot chocolate and handed one of the mugs to Lily then pulled off his boots. Lily giggled as she noticed his silver and green striped socks. Severus chuckled, too. "Sorry, but they were my last pair of clean socks." Lily pulled off her trainers, revealing her red and gold striped socks. "Mine, too."

Severus stretched out on the couch and Lily stretched out on top of him. He covered them both with the warmed blanket. Lily sighed and took a sip of hot chocolate. "This is so much better than standing outside freezing our arses off." She set the mug down.

"Much better," Severus agreed. He had his arm resting across Lily's waist. She snuggled up to him and kissed him, her tongue sliding in between his lips. As she was kissing him her hands slid under his sweater. Severus jumped a bit because he wasn't expecting it and her hands were still a bit cold, but he quickly relaxed and allowed her to explore. He slid his hands underneath the back of her sweater and encountered the back of her bra, but found no way to unfasten it.

"Front," Lily muttered taking her mouth away from his for a second.

"Huh?" Severus said feeling a bit bemused. He also became aware of the fact that he was quickly becoming aroused.

"My bra unfastens in the front," She whispered then went back to kissing him.

He struggled some trying to get the clasp unfastened. Lily's breasts were full and that made it harder to unfasten her bra when he was unable to see what he was doing.

Lily seemed to realize he was having a problem. She sat up, pulled her sweater over her head, and tossed it aside. He quickly undid the catch, pushed her bra off her shoulders and Lily tossed it away. "You have beautiful breasts, Lily," Severus said softly.

"Okay, now you, Sev," Lily replied trying to remove his sweater, but he resisted her pulling at the bottom of his sweater. The more she tried, the more resistant he became. "She sat back then and said, "Why won't you let me take your sweater off?"

"I'd just rather leave it on. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I'm willing to share myself fully," She motioned at her exposed breasts. "And you apparently aren't."

"It's not like that at all," Severus argued.

"What exactly is it like then, Sev, because it feels like I'm being used."

Severus frowned. How could he explain that he didn't want to take off his sweater because his back was so badly scarred it'd probably gross her out completely or even worse start her on a pitying jag? "It's hard to explain …" He began.

"Well, when you think of a way to explain it, Severus, you can let me know," Lily snapped fastening her bra again and pulling her sweater over her head. She picked up her trainers and her coat.

"Lily …" Severus called, but Lily ignored him and disappeared out the door.

Severus fell back on the couch with a groan and said aloud, "Well, you handled that one with a great sensitivity, Snape!" He felt bad because he knew he'd hurt Lily, but didn't know how to make it right again. He pulled his boots on, grabbed up his coat and scarf, and vanished the remaining food and drink with his wand. He made his way downstairs, stopping in the kitchen to get something to eat for lunch then went directly back to his room. He surmised the Quidditch match must still be going on because there seemed to be nobody else around. Even Avery and his cronies appeared to be gone. He sat at his desk and opened his Ancient Runes book, intent on reading ahead. He suddenly heard noise and voices, and figured the game must finally be over. Paul came into the room looking very cheerful. "Hi Sev. Did you watch the match?"

"Only the first hour. Who won?"

"We did. The final score was 160 to 20."

"It was a long match," Severus surmised. "I'm not surprised. The wind must have made it hard for the Chasers to get the Quaffle through the hoops and I imagine the Snitch was damn near impossible to catch."

"I'm going to lunch. Are you coming, Sev?"

"Severus shook his head. "I got something from the kitchen earlier; I've got studying I want to do."

"Okay. I'll see you later." Paul said. He left the room.

Severus sighed and rested his head on his folded arms.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Alice, Frank, and Remus came through the portrait hole after lunch. "I wonder why Lily and Sev weren't at lunch." Alice said.

Frank frowned. "Potter was bragging to Watson that he hit Sev with his broom before the match. He claims it was an accident. He claims he wasn't holding his broom tightly enough and the wind caught it and whacked Sev. He's furious because Lily doesn't believe it was an accident and gave him lines to write." Frank laughed.

"Yeah, right," Alice replied. "I'll believe it was an accident the day I see Hagrid flying on a broom!" She started up the stairs towards the dormitories. "Maybe Lily's in our room and I can ask her what happened."

Lily was lying on her bed studying or at least trying to study. She was hurt by Severus' actions. She always shared herself with him fully, but he always held back and it seemed as if he didn't trust her. Her eyes were red from crying and she didn't know what to do to make things better between them.

"Lily?" Alice called.

"In here, Alice," Lily called back. She made an effort to sit up as Alice came into the room.

Alice noticed right away that Lily had been crying. "Lily, what's wrong? Is it Sev? We heard Potter hit him with his broom."

"Sev's okay. He had a bad bruise on the side of his head, but Madam Pomfrey healed it," She replied.

"Well, you've obviously been crying so what happened. Did you and Sev have a fight?"

Lily cast a _Muffliato_ spell over the room so if anybody else came in they couldn't hear her and Alice talking. "We had a disagreement I guess," Lily sighed. "He makes me so mad sometimes! I always have to drag things out of him. He won't share himself. I feel as if he doesn't trust me and that's why he keeps himself so closed off."

Alice frowned. "Well, I know you've told me that his home life wasn't good; that his dad drank and beat his mother and him. Right there isn't a good basis for developing trust, Lily. Not to mention all the crap he's had to take from Potter, Black, and Pettigrew from the first moment they saw him."

"But, I've been his friend since we were nine and I share everything with him."

"Just because you do doesn't mean he will. I mean maybe he feels more comfortable keeping some things to himself. Maybe you just have to be patient until he feels comfortable enough to share them."

"Maybe," Lily conceded.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus gave up trying to study and decided to go to the lab and brew. He noticed the other morning that Madam Pomfrey was getting low on Lung and Flu elixirs and she would probably need those very soon. He took his book along even though he knew the formulas by heart. He entered the lab then knocked on the door of Professor Slughorn's office. "Come in," Slughorn called. Severus stuck his head in the door. "It's me, Professor. I wanted to let you know I'm going to be brewing."

"Fine, my boy, fine." Slughorn smiled then said, "I'm planning to have a little party next Saturday night and of course I expect to see you and Miss Evans there."

"I'll let her know," Severus said. He didn't like to go, but Lily never wanted to hurt Slughorn's feelings by not showing up so he allowed Lily to drag him to them. He got the ingredients for the Lung elixir out of the cupboard, and set up his cauldrons. He got completely involved in the brewing process and it took his mind off Lily. It took him a couple of hours to complete the brewing. Slughorn was just coming out of his office intent on going upstairs to the Great Hall for dinner. "I'm just going to pour this into bottles, Professor. I'll lock the door when I'm done," Severus said.

"Very good, my boy," Slughorn replied jovially.

Severus poured the potion into bottle, cast a protective ward over the bottles then cleaned up lab and left, locking the door behind him. He didn't go into the Great Hall, but stopped again in the kitchen and picked up some food to take back to his room. He looked around the room and decided to take all his books out of his trunk and put them on the shelves over his desk. The only ones he left in his trunk were the books on Occlumency and Ligilimency. He didn't want to take a chance that the Death Eaters might find out he was studying both disciplines. He also left the one his mum had given him on contraceptive potions. He locked and warded his trunk. When he was finished with that, he started writing the essay Slughorn had assigned them on Friday and eating his dinner. With the completion of that he had all of his homework done so he decided to read ahead in Charms and practice some of the wrist movements for the spells.

Paul came in at nine and started to get ready for bed. "Night, Sev," He called.

"Night, Paul," Severus replied. He shut his bed curtains so the light from his reading would not disturb Paul. It was almost midnight before he went to bed. He thought about Lily and worried about the argument they'd had. How mad was she and how could he make it up to her? He woke up at eight, feeling heavy headed as if he'd slept too deeply. He got up and dragged himself out of bed, showered, dried his hair and got dressed. He went to the lab, picked up the potions he'd brewed yesterday and took them to Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you, dear," She said. "I'll need this before too long."

"I'm going to brew you some more Flu elixir this afternoon."

"Yes. I'll need that, too. It does seem after Christmas everybody gets sick with colds and flu."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Severus asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"I know you've seen how badly scarred my back is. Can you give me your honest opinion about something?"

"Certainly, dear," She sat down at her desk while Severus leaned against it. "Do you think Lily would be totally grossed out seeing it for the first time?"

"You mean Lily's never seen your back, not even when you were children?"

Severus shook his head. "No. We used to go swimming but I always kept my shirt on."

Madam Pomfrey studied Severus closely for a moment. She could tell he was very uncomfortable. "Well, I don't think Lily would be, as you say, grossed out by your back because it's obvious to me that she loves you so that's not going to change her mind."

Severus nodded. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey. I'll bring the Flu elixir tomorrow morning before class."

"Thank you, dear. I appreciate it."

Severus walked of the hospital thanking Merlin Madam Pomfrey hadn't asked him why the subject had suddenly come up. He did feel as if he'd short changed Lily and owed her a huge walked back down to the dungeon and was surprised to find Remus standing in the hallway near the gargoyle head. "Hi Remus, what brings you down here?"

"We haven't seen you since yesterday morning and we were just wondering what's going on." Remus said.

Severus shrugged, "Nothing much." He gave the password to the gargoyle, the wall melted away and the bronze door appeared and swung open. Remus followed Severus inside and looked around the common room curiously.

"It doesn't look anything like I expected."

"If you'd come in here last year it would've, but Slughorn decided to redecorate over the summer." Severus answered. "He got rid of all the skulls and other crap like that. I never could figure out why Slytherin had all that dark kind of crap anyway, given its already not too great reputation." Severus went to his room with Remus following him. He took down his wards so Remus could get through. "I have wards up to prevent people like Avery and his friends coming into my room in the middle of the night with less than sterling intentions. I don't fancy waking up with my throat cut. They know I won't give Lily up, and that I threatened Malfoy this summer, and they definitely know I'm not in their camp. Needless to say they're none too pleased with me."

Remus grimaced. "From what Lily told me, it sounds as if Slughorn has them pretty well isolated."

Severus nodded. "For now, but the problem is pond scum always rises to the surface." He looked at Remus. "So, why are you really here, Remus? Did Lily send you?"

"No. She has no idea I'm down here. She looks so sad I assumed that you and she had a disagreement of some kind." Remus held up his hand at the expression on Severus' face. "I'm not being nosy I just want to see if I can help."

Severus frowned, chewing on his lip briefly before he said, "Okay, but this doesn't go any further than this room." Remus nodded and Severus continued, "Lily and I were snogging and we've gotten to the point where there's been some … umm … clothing removal." He could feel himself flushing. "Well, I didn't want to take off my sweater and that's when Lily got upset."

"How come you didn't want to remove your sweater?"

"Tobias, otherwise known as my father, used to beat the crap out of me with his belt. Lily's never seen how badly scarred my back is, not even when we were kids. We used to go swimming but I always kept my shirt on." He smiled at the memory. "She used to tease me because she thought it was because I didn't want to get sun burnt. The real reason was that my back was always either raw or in various stages of healing." He ducked his head allowing his hair to curtain his face. "I know I hurt her though."

I think you need to talk to her and tell her what you told me," Remus advised. "Lily's a very compassionate person. I know when I told her about my problem I expected her to run the other way because that what people normally did when they found out, but instead she told me that the werewolf wasn't who I was, it was something I became because I didn't have a choice, but it wasn't my soul."

Severus nodded. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. I've got to think about what to say so I don't sound like an arse and make things worse." He held out his hand. "Thanks, Remus, for caring enough to help."

Remus shook his hand. "Hey, that's what friends do."

Severus went to the potions lab after he ate lunch to brew the Lung elixir for Madam Pomfrey. Professor Slughorn was sitting in his office, reading a potion journal and munching on crystallized pineapple. Severus let him know he was going to brew then started to work gathering the ingredients. He opened his potions book to the formula and began to chop up the ingredients. He lit a fire under three cauldrons with his wand and slowly added the ingredients, stopping to add a clockwise or counter-clockwise stir. As he watched the potion brewing, he thought about what he was going to say to Lily tomorrow. How could he ask for her forgiveness for being such an insensitive arse? He kept a careful eye on cauldrons as they brewed. He finished shortly before dinner. He poured the elixir into bottles then warded them, cleaned up the lab, and bade Professor Slughorn goodnight. When he got back to his room he saw Blinky had left him dinner and a bowl of apples. Severus cast a chilling charm over the bowl. He liked his apples cold and crisp. He grabbed one up and took a bite out of it. Before he fell asleep that night he reviewed what he was going to say to Lily and hoped she would forgive him. He hated being estranged from her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 14**

Severus rose at eight o'clock Monday morning. He took a shower, got dressed, stopped by the lab and picked up the bottles of Lung elixir he'd brewed yesterday.

"Thank you, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said. "You don't know how nice it is not to have to chase after and nag Horace constantly about brewing the potions I need."

"No problem. I enjoy doing it."

"There's no hurry, but I'm going to need more Strengthening Solution. I use a lot of that when the Wizard's Flu hits."

"Okay," Severus said. He wrote it on a scrap of parchment and stuck it in his robe pocket. He made his way to the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was already there. "Good morning, Severus," He called in his squeaky voice.

"Good morning, Professor," Severus called back. He sat down in his usual spot. He didn't know if Lily would sit beside him, but he hoped she would. He opened his textbook, reviewing the lesson for today, with his head tilted and resting on one hand. He heard voices and they definitely belonged to Lily, Frank, Alice, Remus, and Missy. As Lily sat down beside him, he looked up and gave her a smile, but didn't say anything. He loved the smell of the herbal shampoo she used on her hair. He heard Potter and Black come in and could feel Potter glaring a hole in his back. He wondered briefly if he'd done the lines Lily had given him on Saturday and that was the reason for his glare. Professor Flitwick, as usual, climbed up on top of his desk so everyone could see him, called the class to order, and began the lesson. At one point when Professor Flitwick's back was to the class, Severus felt Lily squeeze his hand. He glanced over at her quickly and saw her smile. He didn't really get a chance to talk to her during Transfiguration because Professor McGonagall was very strict about whispering or note passing while she was teaching.

Herbology was even worse. Professor Sprout always had her sixth year class harvest Snargaluff pods which involved using protective goggles and their dragonhide gloves. The Snargaluff stump looked dead until Severus touched it then it put out several thorny vines in protection. He struggled with the vines that kept getting tangled in his hair and scratching his face, but finally got the stump to open and Remus was able to extract a pulsating green pod the size of a grapefruit. He put it in a bowl and handed it to Lily who had volunteered to juice the pods. She cut it open, squeezed it, and filled the bowl with pale green, wiggling tubers. The three of them managed to harvest a second pod which pleased Professor Sprout greatly. "Excellent work, Mr. Snape, Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin; take twenty points for Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

"Ugh! To think that's going to be an ongoing project," Severus griped. He knew the tubers were vital to some potions, but he'd rather just buy them at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary than go through all this. He ducked into the bathroom on the way to Arithmancy to heal the scratches on his face from struggling with the vines. He sat down next to Lily and seeing that Professor Huburis was not yet in the classroom, he asked softly, "Can you meet me on the Seventh floor after class?"

Lily nodded. "Of course, Sev

"I want to apologize and explain about Saturday. I'm sorry I acted like such an idiot."

"I have some things I need to say, too," Lily admitted.

The class seemed to drag, but finally it was over. Severus and Lily hurried up to the seventh floor. They walked quickly back and forth in front of the blank wall and saw the door appear. Severus pulled it open for Lily and she ducked under his arm and went in. She sat down on the couch looking at Severus expectedly.

"First thing I want to say is I'm sorry for misjudging you and not trusting you." He sat down beside her. "I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry for that."

"Sev, I want to apologize, too, for acting like a spoiled brat." Lily said, squeezing his hand.

"Well, I acted like a bloody arse so we're even." He got up. "The second thing I want you to know is why I didn't want to take off my sweater." He took off his robe and threw it over a chair then unknotted his tie and tossed it aside. He pulled his shirt out of his pants, took off his cufflinks which were green jade with a silver snake on them. Lily had given them to him for Christmas last year. He started unbuttoning his shirt and laughed nervously. "Feels a bit like I'm doing a striptease here." He finally undid the last button and shrugged his shirt off his shoulders. "This is what I didn't want you to see." He turned around and showed Lily his back.

Lily gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. His back was crisscrossed with scar tissue. There was not a space anywhere on it that didn't have some degree of scaring. Some of the scars were raised and looked as if they were caused by wounds that were inflicted repeatedly. "Oh Sev!" Lily exclaimed. "I had no idea things were so bad." She gently touched his back.

He pulled his shirt back up, sat down on the couch, and shook his head. "Madam Pomfrey saw the scarring the first time I was in the hospital and I'm sure she went straight to Dumbledore because that's the kind of person she is, but he never did anything.

Lily leaned her head against his shoulder. "Sev, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not anybody's fault." He shrugged. "The first time it happened I was five and he was beating mum. I tried to protect her, if you can imagine that."

"I can," Lily said softly.

"Tobias hated me anyway. Mum said I started showing magic when I was one. She said I used to summon my toys and she'd have to grab them because she didn't want him to know I was magical, but of course, he found out eventually. Anyway, he was furious at me for interfering so he took off his belt and used the buckle end to beat me. I remember mum tried to stop him but he shoved her against a wall so hard he knocked her out cold. Tobias wasn't as tall as I am now, but he was muscular because he was working loading and unloading ships. I was certain he'd killed her." A tear ran down Severus' face. "After he was done beating me he threw me in a closet and locked the door. I started screaming, pounding on the door and he gave me another beating for disturbing him. I learned fast not to make any more noise after the second beating. Mum let me out once he'd passed out which was probably several hours later. She took me to my room and the thing I remember most clearly was how she held her hand over my mouth so I wouldn't wake him with my screams because my shirt was stuck to the dried blood on my back."

Lily was horrified when she heard this description. "I don't understand why your mum would stay with him."

"Mum said he threatened to kill us if she left or if we told anybody, but he probably would have killed me eventually. He'd beat me anytime I did accidental magic, if he had a bad day at work, if the bar or store was out of his favorite liquor, or even if it he didn't like the weather outside. It didn't matter. Things got worse once his livelihood disappeared. He'd use any excuse or no excuse to beat the crap out of me and always with the buckle end of his belt because he knew that was what caused the most pain and damage. He quit beating mum so much because he discovered it caused her more pain to see me getting beaten." Lily could see that the tears were dripping freely from both his eyes and his voice had become choked. He suddenly buried his face in Lily's shoulder.

"Sev, I'm so sorry," Lily repeated. She was crying herself as she held him tightly. All the abuse he'd taken from Potter, Black, and Pettigrew on top of the terrible abuse he'd gotten at home! She felt his shoulders shaking as ten years worth of pain, fear, and misery came pouring out. "It will be all right, Sev," She whispered softly, stroking his hair, and ignoring that her robe and blouse were becoming soaked with his tears. No wonder people always thought of him as cold, distant, and unfeeling. He'd obviously learned at an early age to suppress any show of emotion to avoid a beating.

Finally, he calmed down enough, lifted his head off her shoulder, and wiped his eyes. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Lily."

Lily gave him a gentle shake. "Severus Snape, don't you dare ever apologize for your emotions." She pulled him close to her again. "Do you remember when we were kids; how dad nicknamed you Lily's Shadow?"

Severus smiled slightly. "Yes, because I always followed you, but I hardly ever said anything."

"Well, I talked enough for both of us," Lily joked. She was silent for a moment then said, "Mum and dad always suspected you might be abused. I overheard them talking one time and mum was remarking on how you jumped at any loud noise, and dad said that he noticed you always tensed up at loud voices even if they weren't raised in anger."

"That was because loud noises and loud voices in my house meant Tobias was on a drunken rage and that always translated into a beating for me." He shrugged. "I had no other frame of reference. I just thought all parents beat the crap out of their kids."

"I don't know if my parents ever reported their suspicions to Social Services."

Severus shook his head. "Even if your parents had and Social Services had come to our house, we would have lied and said nothing was wrong."

Lily glanced at her watch. "It's almost lunch time. Do you want to go downstairs to lunch or stay up here and ask Blinky if he can bring us something?"

"I want to stay here." He stood up, buttoned his shirt and tucked it back in, then put his cufflinks back in. He looked around for his tie, spotted it, and grabbed it up from the floor. After several attempts to knot it, he gave up.

"Here, let me," Lily offered. She quickly tied a perfect Windsor knot for him, straightened his tie, and made sure it was tucked under his collar.

"Thanks, Lily." He picked up his robe and put it back on then sat down again. Lily gave him a hug then called out, "Blinky?"

There was a pop and Blinky appeared. "What can Blinky do for Mr. Severus and Miss Lily?"

"Blinky, can you bring us some lunch?"

"Blinky can do that, Miss Lily. He will be right back." He left with a pop, but was back in five minutes balancing a tray containing two steak and vegetable Cornish Pasties, two slices of chocolate gateau and a pitcher of cold pumpkin juice and two glasses. Lily took the tray from him and said, "Thank you so much, Blinky," Blinky flapped his ears and wiggled at Lily's praise then with a pop he was gone again. Lily fixed a plate for Severus and said sternly, "I want to see you eat all of this."

Severus smiled. "You sound like Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, you know that's what she'd say if she were here and your mum, too."

"I know," He answered and started to eat. He felt strange, but in a good way. He felt lighter as if a huge weight had fallen off him.

"You don't have any idea where Tobias went after your mum forced him to leave?" Lily asked suddenly.

Severus shrugged. "We've always thought if he hasn't been killed in a drunken bar fight or hasn't yet managed to drink himself to death, he's might be in Southampton as it has one of the bigger ports. I don't know if you recall, but he worked unloading ships for years until the ships got too big to fit in the canal and the jobs vanished. That's the only kind of work he knows."

"I noticed Eileen seemed really tense whenever we went into Muggle London," Lily said. "She never really relaxed until we were inside the hospital."

"That's why. She's always been afraid Tobias might see us."

"But Southampton is 70 miles from London. Why would he come that far just to bother Eileen and you?" Lily asked.

"Because he hates us both and I don't think his hatred knows any distance when it comes to me. Sometimes I'm afraid of what I might want to do to him if I did see him."

Lily shivered at the tone of his voice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 15**

They finished lunch then Lily left Severus to get her textbooks for her afternoon classes while Severus returned to the dungeon to exchange his books. Before he left his room, he cast a glamour charm to hide his red and swollen eyes. He met Lily at the staircase and they continued on to Ancient Runes. He found himself distracted all afternoon and not really paying attention to what he was doing, even in Potions. Fortunately, Lily was keeping a close eye on him and was able to prevent him from making any serious mistakes. They had a test in Defense Against the Dark Arts and, even in his current distracted state, he was certain he would get a high grade. He and Lily went to dinner together. He didn't say much, mostly listened.

"Hey Evans?" James called down the table. "Want to go flying with me on my broom tomorrow since Snivellus is afraid of brooms."

Severus shook his head and rolled his eyes. Potter had to be the stupidest gits on the planet. Did he not remember that Lily didn't fly brooms because she was terrified of heights? That she used to be in tears whenever they had a flying lesson their first year?

"No, Potter! I do not want to go flying with you tomorrow or any other time!" She yelled.

He jogged her arm and nodded towards the entrance. She nodded in return and they got up and left the hall together. "Merlin!" Severus swore. "I swear I'm going to transfigure that stupid, insensitive git into a broom before the years out!"

Lily took his arm. "Don't bother. He'd loved being a broom and having a female riding him."

Severus grinned. "Well, that's certainly true so I'll turn him into a broom for sweeping the floor."

Lily giggled then asked, "Do you want to study in the library or upstairs?"

"Let's go upstairs, but let me get my book bag first."

"I'll go with you," Lily said, taking his arm.

"Okay. I guess it'll be all right. I haven't seen the Idiots for Riddle in the common room since the first night."

He walked up to the Slytherin entrance, gave the password to the gargoyle who opened the door. They walked in, but unfortunately, for Severus and Lily, the Idiots for Riddle were all seated in the common room. Avery rose to his feet snarling, "How dare you bring a Mudblood into our common room, Snape!"

Severus' wand appeared so fast in Avery's face that he stepped back glaring. He quickly pulled Lily behind him. "You ever use that name again in this common room and I will curse your sorry arse so far into next week you'll have to pay a sack of gallons to get it shipped back to you!" He stepped back. "But since I am a Prefect I _can_ give you detention. I'll inform Professor Slughorn that you'll be happy to scrub out cauldrons for a week."

Avery glared at him. "You're a blood traitor, Snape, and the Dark Lord's going to get rid of all of the blood traitors and all the other undesirables like you're Mudblood girlfriend there!"

"Well, if he's smart he'll start with you and your buddies. You're about as undesirable as they come." Severus sneered then added, "By the way I'm a Half-blood traitor." He looked at Rodolphus Lestrange and said, "Hey, I hear Bella's big ambition is to become Riddle's mistress, but you'd better warn her before she dives into bed with him to make sure he still has his equipment. I've heard he's hardly human anymore so maybe he figured he didn't need it because it might sap his power." He pushed Lily in front him as he left the common room so if one of them threw a hex or curse at them, it would hit him and not Lily. "Morons!" He muttered. He entered his room, grabbed up his book bag then stopped and dug another book out of his trunk and slipped it in his book bag. "Let's go." He took Lily's arm and led her out, but when they entered the common room, it was empty. Severus smirked. "The meeting must have adjourned."

"You made them really angry, Sev," Lily said worriedly.

"I probably shouldn't have said that about Bellatrix, but she's such a bitch I couldn't resist." On the way out of the dungeon, they stopped in Professor Slughorn's office and Severus told him what had happened. "Avery called Lily that awful name so I gave him detention because he was in violation of the house rules."

"Thank you for informing me, Severus. I will take it from here." Slughorn said nodding.

They made their way to the seventh floor. Severus waited around the corner for her. He really didn't want to wait outside Gryffindor tower and risk running into Potter or have the Fat Lady giving him nasty looks and muttering about how a Gryffindor should not be dating a Slytherin. He figured she probably gave Lily a lecture every time she went into the tower.

Lily came at last, carrying her book bag. She was frowning and muttering, "Nosy old bat! What business is it of hers who I date?"

"The Fat Lady does enjoy scolding," Severus said. "And I'll bet you have to listen to her every time you go in."

"She refuses to open so I don't have a choice."

As they went into room, Severus chuckled and asked, "I'll bet, too, she thinks the perfect boyfriend is Potter or Black?"

"How did you guess?" Lily asked.

"It just figures. Frank already has a girlfriend; Remus is suspect now because he's friendly with me. Pettigrew's too short for you and most of the rest of the guys in your year are already taken so the only ones left she'd consider appropriate for you would be Potter or Black."

"The old bat! I'd love to be able to cast the _Comburo Irrito_ spell on her."

"Well, if you ever do find a way to do it, let me know so I can watch." Severus chuckled. "That would definitely be something I'd want to see."

They spent the evening practicing casting non-verbal spells which they were learning this year in DADA. Severus and Lily had been able to do it almost on their first try, but most people had problems learning it. They laughed after both their wands flew out of their hands as they both had cast a silent _Expelliarmus_. Severus was especially interested in becoming proficient at this particular spell, as it was Potter's trademark spell.

"I don't know why they don't start teaching non-verbal spells the first year, especially with the war coming. By sixth year, most people are so dependent on verbal spells that it's more difficult for them to learn than it should be."

"I noticed Potter was having a hard time." Lily giggled. "He was red in the face from trying not to shout out the spells like he usually does. He looked as if he were badly constipated."

"Great!" Severus grimaced. "Now that's something I want to think about."

They took a break and sat down on the couch. Severus looked at his book bag, pointed his hand at it, and thought, "_Accio Contraceptive Potion book!_" To his surprise, the book came floating out of his bag and into his hand.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw him do it. "I didn't know you could do wandless magic!"

He shook his head. "I can't do it all the time. It's fluctuates at best, but I'd like to be able to do it better." He shook his head. "That's another thing I think they should teach here. Wandless magic is actually what we did as kids, but once we get wands we get so dependent on them I think we forget how to channel our magic any other way."

"What's the book you're holding?" He handed it to her. "_The Modern Wizard's and Witches' Guide to Contraceptive Potions_." Lily read aloud.

"Mum gave it to me." Severus shrugged. "I told her we weren't planning on doing anything, but she said it was just in case." He took two vials out of a pocket in his robes. "She even brewed us a couple of potions just in case." He handed her the vial with the pink stopper. "That's yours and this one's mine. She also gave me a morning-after potion in case we slipped up and forgot. She said all three potions were in this book."

"I don't know how we can brew them," Lily remarked looking over some of the potions. "I suppose we could brew them up here and I'm sure the student supply cupboard has all the ingredients, but I wouldn't feel comfortable using school supplies for this."

"Me either," Severus said then thought for a moment. "We could find the most effective potion and buy the ingredients for it during Christmas vacation and keep them up here until we need to brew it."

"Would it be safe?" Lily asked. "I wouldn't want somebody finding it."

"Yes, because I'm pretty sure that if somebody did find this room and wanted to use it to study; it would look different for each person." He nodded at the three books lying on the coffee table. "This is where I keep my books Robert gave me on Occlumency and Ligilimency."

"How is that coming, Sev?" Lily asked.

"I've been able to shield my mind strongly within a short time. Robert says I'm a natural Occlumens. The Ligilimency is going slower mainly because I don't have anybody to practice it on."

"I can help you," She offered. "You can practice on me."

Severus shook his head. "Thanks, Lily, I appreciate your offer and if you were able to shield your mind I'd take you up on it, but it wouldn't be ethical to perform it on an unshielded mind."

"Sev, you're way too protective of me," Lily pouted.

"And I always will be, Lily," He reminded her. "Do you want to practice non-verbal spells some more?"

She nodded and they stood up. At their first attempt, Lily got Severus with a _Jelly-Legs Jinx_, but Severus got her with the _Impedimenta Curse_ on their second attempt.

"Sev?" Lily asked as they left the room.

Severus looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

Lily was biting her lip, looking uncomfortable. "I just wondered if you've ever considered seeing a Mind Healer to help you with the memories … like the ones you told me about today."

"No, because I didn't really remember anything specific until this morning. I don't know the memory just seemed to pop into my head. I mean I've always known I was a battered child, but I was never able to remember any specific acts of abuse." He frowned. "I wonder if mum could have used some sort of memory charm to protect me from remembering and saying anything because Tobias threatened to kill us."

"I suppose it's possible," Lily replied.

"Your idea of a Mind Healer has worth, but I probably couldn't do it until summer because he or she might want to see me a lot at first. I'm taking a dreamless sleep potion tonight so I don't wake up the entire house screaming, but I know it can't be taken indefinitely either."

"If you decide to see a Mind Healer, I'll go with you if you want me to," Lily volunteered.

"I might take you up on that," Severus warned her with a smile. They reached Gryffindor's entrance and Severus, much to the Fat Lady's annoyance, pulled Lily into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "See you in the morning, Lily."

"Be really careful, Sev," Lily cautioned worriedly. "I know you made Avery and his friends angry tonight and they scare me. They'll want to retaliate somehow."

Severus comforted her and promised, "I'll keep my guard up." He gave her another kiss much to the Fat Lady's disgust then headed downstairs to the dungeon. Once he got there, he gave the Gargoyle the password and was allowed inside. It was a few minutes before nine. Professor Slughorn was standing in the middle of the common room and so was all of Slytherin house.

"What's going on?" Severus whispered to Chea.

"Slughorn caught Avery and his creepy buddies having a discussion about You-Know-Who and they were bothering some firsties who are Muggleborns and calling them Mudbloods."

"Arseholes!" He muttered. "I gave Avery detention earlier because he called Lily that name."

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat then said, "More than a month ago I explained the new rules for Slytherin House. Apparently some of you chose not to listen or perhaps you thought fear of retaliation by Mr. Riddle would prevent any punishment if you so chose to blatantly break the rules. Well, that is not true. Mr. Avery, Mr. Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Mr. Rosier, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, you are to serve two weeks detention for discussing You-Know-Who in the common room, for frightening our first years by implying you had the power to hurt them or their families and calling them nasty names. Mr. Avery will serve an additional week of detention for calling Miss Evans a nasty name. You will all also be banned from the common room for a month and banned from the next visit to Hogsmeade." He looked around at the crowd of students. "I hope I've made myself extremely clear. Behavior such as this _will_ not be tolerated and will be punished."

The crowd of students began leaving the room. Severus walked past Avery who muttered angrily, "You're dead, Snape!"

He swung around and glared at Avery, Rosier, the Lestrange brothers, Crabbe and Goyle. "You think Moldy-Shorts is going to reward you for this fuck-up tonight? I'd say you're all looking at a nice long _Cruciatus_ session at your next little gathering at Malfoy Manor." He caught Crabbe and Goyle exchanging frightened looks.

"Shut up, Snape!" Rosier growled.

"Yeah, I hear he doesn't like screw-ups especially when they tip his hand to Dumbledore. I hear he really enjoys using the _Cruciatus_ curse, or maybe he'll let Bellatrix perform it. I've heard that's her specialty second only to _Avada Kedavra_. Don't expect Bella to go easy on you either Roddy. After all she's looking to replace Malfoy as Riddle's first lieutenant." He smirked as he left the room. Possibly he gave at least some of those dunderheads something to think about, provided of course Crabbe and Goyle _were_ actually able to think. He got undressed, downed the Dreamless Sleep potion and, just in case it wore off before he woke up, he cast a silencing spell around his bed.

Severus woke up the next morning with a headache. That was the only problem with a Dreamless Sleep potion; it made him sleep so heavy he woke up groggy and with a headache. He got out of bed somewhat unwillingly, took a shower, washed his hair then dried off and got dressed. He gathered up his textbooks for his morning classes and put them in his book bag. Before he left his room he swallowed a Headache Remedy potion then made a face. Too bad flavors in potions rendered most of them useless. He started down the hall when he heard somebody call out his name. He backed up and saw Vance Crabbe peeking out of the Potions classroom. He drew his wand and carefully entered the classroom. The only other person there was Garron Goyle who held up his hands and said, "Peace, Snape, we're not here going to hurt you."

"Can I shut the door?" Crabbe asked. "We don't want Avery, Rosier, or the Lestranges to know what we're up to."

Severus nodded then as an additional precaution cast a _Muffliato _spell. "What is it you're up to, Crabbe?"

"We don't want anything to do with the Dark Lord!" Crabbe said. "Look, we got scared, Gar and me, because we're not brilliant like you are, Snape. Avery's always talking about how the Muggleborns are going to get all the best jobs and that's what the Dark Lord was going to stop. He was going to make sure average guys like us could always find employment. We went to one meeting at Malfoy's with the Dark Lord and he treated us like house elves. My dad's a blacksmith so he's willing for me to learn the trade and Gar's father raises sheep so his dad's planning for him to take it over when he wants to retire so why do we need the Dark Lord anyway?"

"And I don't want the _Cruciatus_ curse because Avery talked us into doing a dumb thing!" Goyle whined.

"We'll both be seventeen this summer and we'll be expected to take the mark," Crabbe said.

"Let me check with some people and get back to you," Severus said. "Let's meet in here in two days."

"Can we trust you not to let Avery know we want out, Snape?" Crabbe demanded.

Yes, just as I have to trust that you're not working with Avery to set me up for a major _Cruciatus_ session."

They nodded and left the room. Severus waited several minutes before he left the room and made his way upstairs to the Great Hall. He sat down next to Lily just as the food appeared on the table. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning, Sev."

"Good morning, Lily."

Frank leaned across the table and said in a whisper, "There's a rumor going around this morning that there was some kind of an explosion in your common room last night so what happened?"

Severus figured the first years must have been talking. "Slughorn got after the Idiots for Riddle. He caught them talking about Riddle, threatening first years, and calling them nasty names. He gave them two weeks of detention, banned them from the common room for a month, and from the next Hogsmeade's visit. Avery got three weeks because I gave him a week of detention for calling Lily the M-word."

"I'll bet that lot hates your guts, Sev." Alice stated.

"That's putting it mildly, Alice," Severus replied. He continued to eat his breakfast, but stopped when he noticed Lily's frightened look. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be all right, Lily."

"I know, but they scare me, Sev, especially Avery."

At that moment James strutted over. "Hey, Evans when are you putting paid to Snivvy? You know we're fated to be together."

"If we're fated to be together, Potter, I'll _Avada Kedavra_ myself!" Lily replied as the people around them chuckled loudly.

"Potter, why don't you find someone else to pester?" Severus sneered getting up. He helped Lily up then whispered, "I've got to talk to Dumbledore about something. Will you wait for me?"

She nodded and gathered up her books. "Go away, Potter, unless you want me to cast the _Comburo Irrito_ spell on you again and where everybody can see it this time."

Severus caught Professor Dumbledore as he was leaving the High Table. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, but it was empty. "Can I have a word with you, Sir?"

"You may, Severus," Dumbledore said nodding. He led him into the antechamber off the Great Hall. He closed the door. "Now what may I do for you, Severus."

Severus quickly told him about Crabbe and Goyle's wish not to become Death Eaters, and told him what Avery had said to get them involved. "I really think they didn't realize what they were getting into."

"That's very possible," Dumbledore agreed.

"I've heard rumors that you've either put together a group or will be putting together a group to fight Riddle," Severus said. "Is there any way you can protect them and their families should they need protection?"

Dumbledore didn't admit or deny Severus' statement. The fewer people who knew about the Order of the Phoenix, the more effective it could be. "That can be arranged should they need it."

"Professor Slughorn needs to get them out of the dorm they're in now also."

"I'll speak to Horace about it."

"Thank you, Professor," Severus replied nodding.

"Thank you for bringing my attention to these facts, Severus. Should you come across anymore facts or information you feel might be useful, my door is always open."

Severus nodded as he left.

**A/N: **_Putting paid means to get rid of, dump. So Potter's asking Lily if she dumping Severus._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 16**

Severus went over to Lily and they hurried to Charms. Severus told her he would explain later about his meeting with Dumbledore. They made it

before Professor Flitwick could mark them late. He looked at them in surprise because they were normally the earliest students in the class. Unfortunately, Potter was sitting where Lily and Severus usually sat. "Have a seat, Evans," James said, motioning to the chair beside him, with a big stupid grin. Mary McDonald looked hurt. Remus who was sitting beside Missy quickly got up and offered Lily his seat then sat down beside James. Severus, who was sitting beside Chea, snorted. The look on Potter's face was priceless! He was still chuckling about it as they walked to Transfigurations holding hands. Lily was unable to see James's face from where she was seated

"Potter looked as if he wanted to strangle Remus with a short cord," Severus laughed then said, "I can't believe MacDonald doesn't realize he's just using her, trying to make you jealous."

"Well, she's had a crush on Potter since first year. In a way I feel sorry for her because she doesn't seem to value herself enough to tell Potter to go fuck himself."

"Lily Elizabeth Evans!" Severus said in shocked tone.

Lily giggled. "You sound like the Fat Lady, Sev."

"Aww, now you hurt my feelings!"

She gave him a quick kiss before they entered the Transfiguration classroom. Severus always enjoyed the class. Professor McGonagall didn't favor the Gryffindors in spite of being their House Head. She awarded points fairly although she did like awarding them to her house.

After Arithmancy, Severus went down to dungeon to collect his books for his afternoon classes while Lily went up to Gryffindor tower to get hers. She gave the Fat Lady the password, but the she refused to open the tower entrance.

"I just don't why you insist on dating that Slytherin when there are young men you could date in your own house!" The Fat Lady scolded.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I gave you the password so just open the entrance, please." She was aware of the Gryffindors behind her who wanted inside.

"You certainly never get anywhere with him. He's a Death Eater!"

"She's right, Evans," James said behind her. "You should listen to her. Snivellus will always be a hindrance to you. He is and will always be dark. All Slytherins are."

Lily turned on him furiously. "You're an idiot, too, Potter! If you're going to be an Auror, you'd best remember Rufus Scrimgeour, who's currently the Chief Auror, was a Slytherin."

"You should marry Mr. Potter. He's a much better match than that Slytherin boy." The Fat Lady continued unaffected by the groans coming from Frank, Alice, and Remus.

She's right, Evans. Besides I'm rich and you wouldn't have to work ever."

"I'm going to be a Master Healer, Potter, not some idiot's trophy wife," Lily snapped. "Besides as I said before I like my men tall, dark, sexy, and brilliant and you don't qualify on any of those counts!" She turned back to the Fat Lady and ordered, "Now open this up, and let us in!"

"All right," The Fat Lady huffed sulkily and swung open so the Gryffindors could enter their tower.

"I'm just about ready to demand that McGonagall find another guardian for our entrance," Lily complained to Alice. "I'm sick of her lecturing me about dating Sev."

Alice shook her head. "What business is it of hers anyway?"

"None!" Lily snapped. "She's lucky I can't use the _Comburo Irrito _spell on her is all I can say!" She went up to her dorm room and threw her afternoon books into her book bag then returned downstairs. Potter grinned at her from the squishy armchair he was sitting in. "See, Evans, even the Fat Lady knows we're destined to be together."

"That's because she has about as many brains as you, Potter, which means she has none," Lily replied curtly. She went quickly out the portrait hole and down the hallway where she found Severus reading while leaning against the wall. He straightened up when he saw Lily. "Did you get another lecture from the Fat Lady?" He asked sympathetically.

"Of course and to make matters worse, idiot Potter was there and had to contribute his two Knuts worth."

Severus opened the door when it appeared. They went in and Lily dumped her book bag on the floor and sat down on the couch in a huff. Severus sat down beside her, put his arm around her. Lily allowed herself to relax against him. "What did you and Professor Dumbledore talk about, Sev?"

Severus described his meeting with Crabbe and Goyle that morning and his meeting with Dumbledore. "He wouldn't say whether or not he's formed a group that's fighting Riddle, but he did tell me if I had any other facts or information, his door was always open."

Do you think Crabbe and Goyle are being honest?"

He told Lily what he'd said to the Death Eaters the night before, but left out Avery's death threat. "I think I scared them both pretty bad, enough to start thinking for probably the first time in their lives. Granted they're one sandwich short of a picnic basket, but I think they've finally realized once they take the mark, their lives would be owned by Riddle and since they'll both turn seventeen this summer, they'll be expected to take the mark." He shrugged. "The more people I can convince to either drop out or not join at all, the better it will be for our side."

"I suppose," Lily said doubtfully. "Sev, I don't want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger."

"I won't. I know my limitations all too well. Besides the other four Death Eaters are hardcore so I'm not going to bother with them. I don't for a minute believe Slytherin is the only house with Riddle sympathizers." He shrugged. "But that's what everybody's comfortable believing. I doubt McGonagall, Flitwick, or Sprout would even consider for a moment that there might be people who side with Riddle in _their_ houses, and that's what's going to eventually bite them in the arse, too."

"You mean Riddle might recruit a spy from another house and they'd never realize it because they weren't looking there?"

"That's what I'd do were I Riddle. They won't because they all think Gryffindors are too noble to join Riddle, Ravenclaws are too smart, and Hufflepuffs are too nice." Severus said then added bitterly, "But of course all Slytherins are evil and crazy for power so we'll all join him in a flash."

"You obviously aren't power crazy, and neither is Chea. She told me she wants to be an Auror."

"Yes, and I think there's many good possibilities for the Auror program from this class. I don't think they've taken anybody since Kingsley Shacklebolt and that was four years ago. If they take anybody from this year, it will probably be Frank, Alice, or Chea. I know Black has apparently realized he has to get top grades to get into the Auror program and is making an effort. I know Remus is tutoring him in potions."

"At least he's making an effort. Potter, on the other hand, is still the same lazy, goof-off he's always been."

"That is because Potter's convinced if he fails to get in on his own, daddy can buy him in. He has another thing coming. Rufus Scrimgeour would sooner cut off his wand hand than take a bribe. His honor and the honor of the Auror program would be compromised not to mention Potter's incompetence would put other Aurors he might work with in grave danger."

"In a way Potter's arrogance is not any different than Lucius Malfoy's arrogance that he's a pureblood and better than the rest of us." Lily said thoughtfully.

"You're right about that," Severus said. He reached over for his Charms textbook, intending on reading the assignment for tomorrow.

Lily looked at him. "Sev, from what you said, it sounds as if Dumbledore wants you to spy for him."

"I don't think he wants me to actually spy, just to pass along important things I might overhear." Severus shook his head. "Believe me, I'm no hero, and I do not intend to put my ear to the keyhole of Avery's door."

Lily stretched out on the couch, her head in Severus' lap and her Transfiguration book opened to the assigned reading. Severus gently stroked her hair as he read.

"So when is the next Hogsmeade visit?" Severus asked suddenly.

"It's the December eleventh. The week before the Yule Ball. Don't you ever read the announcements on the bulletin boards, Sev?"

He smiled and replied dryly, "Rarely."

"We can do some of our Christmas shopping, too."

"Wish Flourish & Blotts had a branch in Hogsmeade then I could buy that new potions book I want."

Lily smiled smugly. She already gotten the book he wanted by owl order and wrapped it for Christmas. "It's strange they don't, given the fact that Hogwarts is so close. Maybe you should suggest it to them sometime."

"Maybe," Severus mumbled involved in his reading.

"Dad owled me and said he really liked the Butterbeer Chocolate from Honeydukes so I think I'm going to get him a couple of big bars of it for one of his Christmas presents."

"I think I might get mum a copy of _Moste Ancient Potions_," Severus said.

Damn! Lily thought. "We can go shopping in Diagon Alley when we get home. Term break starts on the nineteenth, doesn't it? We'll have plenty of time to finish Christmas shopping.

"I hope we don't run into Lucius Malfoy doing his Christmas shopping."

"Or Potter doing his," Lily added.

"But we do have the Yule Ball to look forward to, and I'm definitely looking forward to seeing you in that dress you've been so secretive about."

"And I'm looking forward to seeing you in your new sapphire dress robe." Lily smiled up at him. "I'm also looking forward to seeing Tuney. What time is it?" Lily asked sitting up again.

"Almost lunch time."

Severus got to his feet and helped Lily up. They left the room and started downstairs to the Great Hall. Severus smirked and asked Lily, "So how many times do you think Potter will ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "At least fifty, I'm sure."

Severus laughed. "Why don't we have a bet on how many times Potter will ask you to go to Hogsmeade with him? The looser has to pay a Sickle and snog the other at The Three Broomsticks."

"That sounds fair," Lily said. "How many times do you think he'll ask me?"

Severus grinned. "Okay I think one hundred fifty."

Lily raised her eyebrows then said, "I'm going to say a hundred." When they got to the Gryffindor table, Lily took out a piece of parchment and quill from her bag and wrote down the terms of their wager and the payment as well as the number of time each of them had bet. She had Severus sign it then signed it herself. She rolled it up and put it in her bag.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"Sev and I have a bet about how many times Potter's going to ask me to go to Hogsmeade with him." Lily whispered. "The looser has to pay a Sickle and snog the other at The Three Broomsticks."

"Sounds interesting." Frank laughed.

"Are we going to be brewing tonight, Sev?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey told me she needs more Strengthening Solution. She uses a lot of that when the Wizard's flu hits."

"What about Avery and them? You said they have three weeks of detention. They'll be using the lab won't they?" Lily asked alarmed.

"No. Slughorn's having them scrub out cauldrons, but they'll be using the classroom and he'll be there overseeing them." Severus nodded. "They can't see us because the classroom's on one side of Slughorn's office and the lab's on the other side, but I'll ask him if we can shut the doors to the lab while we're there."

Lily seemed to relax. She took his hand and held it tightly as they ate. The moment was interrupted by James yelling down the table. "Hey Evans, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"No Potter, she doesn't," Severus answered not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"I didn't ask you, Snivellus!" James snapped.

"Good thing, I don't want to go with you either." Severus sneered.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Snivellus?" James yelled loudly.

"Lily is my business, Potter."

Lily noticed how mad James was getting and said firmly, "I don't want to go with you, Potter so leave me alone."

As she and Severus left the Hall to go to Ancient Runes, James gave Severus a nasty look and fingered his wand. Sirius shook his head. "Prongs, Evans is taken so find another girl. Merlin! The schools full of them in case you haven't noticed." He gathered up his books for his next class. "Besides, you're certainly not going to get her attention by continually insulting Snape."

Peter spoke up. "So what, Padfoot? You've already sided with Snivellus against Prongs. I heard you even apologized to Snivy!"

"I did because I suddenly realized what we did last fall when we tricked him in going down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack where Remus was transforming was horrible. What if Remus had bitten him or killed him? What do you think the Ministry would have done to Remus? Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to protect him. We didn't care about Remus at all! We just wanted to get Snape." Sirius shook his head in disgust, picked up his books, and left the Great Hall.

"I'm going to get that bastard!" James muttered to Peter. "He's going to be sorry he ever stole Lily away from me!"

"I'll help you with whatever you decide to do to Snivellus," Peter pledged.

On Friday morning, Severus found Crabbe and Goyle again waiting in the Potions classroom. As before, he closed the door and threw a _Muffliato_ charm over the room to prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation. He explained that they need not take the mark and Dumbledore would protect them and their families should the need arise. He told them that Dumbledore was going to ask Slughorn to assign them new quarters so they could avoid daily contact with Avery and his cronies.

Crabbe breathed in relief. "Thanks, Snape. We took a chance talking to you, but it paid off so I'll return the favor by telling you to watch your back because Avery really hates your guts!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 17**

November passed quickly and before anybody realized it was December 1. It had snowed the night before and the castle grounds were covered in a blanket of quiet white. Lily got to Charms early and sat down. She knew Sev had an appointment with Dr. Lockwood this morning so she probably wouldn't see him until lunchtime. Somebody plopped into the chair next to her and she looked up to find James Potter grinning at her. "Hey Evans, I didn't see anybody sitting here so I thought I'd give you the pleasure of my company."

Sirius who was seated next to Chea rolled his eyes. Why didn't Lily just haul off and kick Prongs' arse? Maybe then he would get it through his thick head that Lily wasn't interested in him.

Lily turned around and looked at Remus. "Remus, would you mind switching seats with me again?"

"Not at all, Lily," Remus replied as he got up. Lily went and sat next to Missy while Remus slid into the seat next to James. "Good morning, Prongs," He said casually, nodding at James who looked as if he couldn't believe Lily didn't want to sit next to him.

After his appointment with Dr. Lockwood, Severus stopped at a jewelry store to buy Lily an ankle bracelet for Christmas. The salesclerk assured him it was 'diamond cut,' 18-karat gold and very chic, and complimented Severus on his good taste. It was delicately made and sparkled beautifully when he held it up to the light. At Severus' direction the clerk wrapped it in gold paper tied with a red bow. He got back to Hogwarts just before lunch. He put Lily's gift in his trunk, changed into his robes, grabbed his book bag, and went upstairs to the Great Hall.

"Hi Sev!" Lily called excitedly when she saw him. He quickly made his way over to the Gryffindor table. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss and he sat down beside her.

"How was your appointment?" She asked.

"Dr. Lockwood took some pictures of me today and compared them to the ones he took in June. Merlin! I can't believe the difference!" Severus said shaking his head. "Did anything exciting happen in classes this morning?"

It was obvious to Lily that he was very happy with his nose. She shook her head. "Potter tried to sit next to me in Charms, but Remus switched with me."

"I'll bet that put a dent in his big ego," Severus remarked.

Frank, Alice, and Remus all grinned then Remus said, "He just couldn't believe Lily didn't want to sit next to him and sulked about it the entire class."

"I've got notes and assignments for all our morning classes and I turned in your homework for you, Sev"

"Thanks Lily. I appreciate your help." Severus kissed the top of her head.

"Do you guys realize that the next weekend is the second Hogsmeade's visit, and the weekend after that is the Yule Ball?" Alice asked excitedly.

Lily and Severus both grinned at the mention of Hogsmeade. Severus had no idea who was ahead in their little bet. He figured whatever way it went he came out on top. Either he got to snog Lily or she got to snog him.

They finished lunch then left the Hall for their afternoon classes. James shot Severus a hate-filled look. He was coming to despise him even more than he'd ever thought possible. He couldn't stand to see him with his creepy hands all over Lily. He wanted to curse the greasy slimeball Death Eater into the next century! Wormtail was right. Snivellus had to have Lily under some kind of spell, probably something only Death Eaters knew.

Slughorn was cheerful when they came into Potions. Severus groaned when he saw him because that usually meant that he was having a party, most probably a Christmas party. He wouldn't let them know until after class. "All right settle down, everyone!" He called. When everybody was in their seats and quiet he continued, "Today we'll be brewing an extremely volatile potion called the Battle Mage Potion. Strict adherence must be paid to the order of the ingredients added, the stirring of it, and the brewing time. Please open your books to page 62 and begin."

"Crap!" Lily heard Severus mutter under his breath as his long fingers shifted through the pages of his book. She knew he was unhappy because he couldn't tweak it in any way. She went to the student cupboard to get the ingredients they needed while Severus lit a fire under their cauldron with his wand. The entire class was bent over their cauldrons, whispering, carefully adding ingredients, or stirring. Slughorn stepped into his office for a moment. James looked around the room and saw everybody was concentrating intently on their potions and Slughorn was not present. He took his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and disappeared under it. It crept up to the front, saw Snivellus was reading directions while Lily was chopping ingredients. He tossed a couple of Hippogriff claws into their bubbling potion and went back to his table, took off his cloak, and stuffed in back into his pocket.

Severus' attention was suddenly pulled back to their cauldron which for some reason was starting to bubble and froth ominously. "Get down, everybody!" Severus shouted suddenly. James jumped over his table, grabbed Lily, and pushed her to the floor. Severus knocked his and Lily's textbooks off the table and instinctively thought, '_Protego'_, throwing up a shield in front of him. Slughorn saw what was happening and quickly ducked under his desk. The ensuing explosion was so forceful it blew a hole in the ceiling. Even though he was protected by his shield, the force of the explosion still knocked Severus to the ground and he was covered in small rocks coming down from the hole in the ceiling.

"Get off me, Potter!" Lily yelled, shoving James away from her. She got free of him and crawled over to Severus who was just starting to pull himself up into a sitting position. "Lily, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sev. What about you?"

"I'm okay. What the hell happened?"

"You greasy git!" James yelled. "You could have gotten Lily killed with your insane experimenting!" He went to throw a punch at Severus but missed as Lily shoved him aside.

"Stuff it, Potter and go back to your seat," Lily snapped.

"But I saved you, Lily. You might have been killed if I hadn't pulled you away."

"I'm grateful, Potter," Lily replied. "Now get the hell out of here."

Slughorn looked up at the ceiling where there were now several students staring down into the hole.

"All right, all right, everyone back to their class. Hopefully the excitement's over." Professor Flitwick's voice could be heard through the hole in the ceiling.

"Mr. Snape, Miss Evans, what in Merlin's name happened?"

Severus rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, Sir. Our potion was fine then suddenly started to bubble, froth, and then it exploded."

"We were following the directions exactly, Professor." Lily added.

"You weren't trying to do anything differently, Mr. Snape?"

Severus shook his head. "No. Certainly not with a potion this volatile."

Slughorn sighed. "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore's still going to want an explanation as to why there's now a big hole in the ground floor." He turned to the rest of the class. "Class is dismissed for today."

Severus sighed, too. It wasn't looking good for either Lily or him. What could they say to Dumbledore when they had absolutely no idea as to why the potion had blown up? "Bollocks!" Severus muttered to himself as he and Lily made their way up to the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon drops," Lily said to the Gargoyle who moved aside for them. They stepped on the revolving stone staircase which began to rise. Severus put his arms around Lily, knowing how frightened she was of heights, and held her close to him until the staircase stopped moving.

"Thanks, Sev." Lily said, squeezing his hand.

They walked down the corridor and knocked on the ancient cherry wood door. "Come in, Mr. Snape and Miss Evans," Dumbledore's voice called cheerfully. They came into his office. He motioned to the two chairs sitting in front of his desk. "Please sit down."

Severus and Lily sat down. Lily appeared calm, but Severus eyed Dumbledore uneasily. "I understand I have you two to thank for the new skylight in the Potions classroom," He joked as his blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"Sir, we don't have any idea what happened." Severus said. "One moment our potion was fine then the next moment it was bubbling and frothing crazily, and then it blew a hole in the ceiling."

"We did it exactly the way the book said," Lily added.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in, Horace," Dumbledore called. Professor Slughorn came in carrying what Severus recognized as the remains of the cauldron he and Lily had been using. "Did either of you have a reason for using Hippogriff claws in this potion?"

Lily shook her head. "No! Hippogriff claws are volatile enough on their own."

"We'd have to be suicidal to do a stupid thing like that," Severus added.

"Well, I found the remains of two Hippogriff claws in this cauldron. Great Scott! It's a wonder the entire classroom didn't blow up!"

"Somebody must have thrown them in there then," Lily said angrily. "And I want to know who!"

"I don't want to sound as if I'm bragging, but Lily and I are the best in Potions and we would never do something that idiotic." Severus stressed.

"I'll just put it down as an accident of unknown origin and I'll have the elves repair the hole." Dumbledore said. "You may go, Mr. Snape, Miss Evans."

"By the way Severus, Lily," Professor Slughorn called. "I'm having a little gathering Saturday night and I hope you both can come."

"Of course, Professor," Lily answered. "What time?"

"Eight o'clock will be just fine, Miss Evans."

"We'll be there with bells on then," Lily called back cheekily. They could hear Slughorn laughing merrily as they left the room.

"Bugger!" Severus muttered. "I was so hoping I could get through the rest of the year without going to anymore Slug Club parties."

"Aww come on, Sev, it'll be fun. The food's always first rate and he does have interesting guests, too."

"True," Severus admitted. His mind kept circling back to the Hippogriff claws found in their potion. "Somebody must have dumped those claws into our potion, but I didn't see anybody anywhere near us so I don't see how they could have done it."

"I don't know either, Sev, but we didn't do it so therefore somebody else had to. There's no other explanation."

"Hippogriff claws are too light to heave across the room and into a potion like Black did that time with the rats head first year," Severus went on thoughtfully. He sighed. "I suppose Slughorn will have us redo the Battle Mage Potion tomorrow."

"I imagine," Lily replied. They went down to the library, took a table at the back of the room, and started to do their homework from their morning classes. Severus was glad he didn't have to go back to see Dr. Lockwood again until school was out. It took out his Arithmancy textbook and began reading the assignment. He felt Lily jog his arm and turned to look at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily whispered. "You've been staring at that same page for several minutes now.

"I guess I'm still thinking about that bloody explosion. Potter's thrown stuff in my potions in the past and so have Black and Pettigrew, and had it happened to me alone he's the first person I'd suspect, but he wouldn't take the chance you might have been seriously injured so I don't think it was him this time. Unfortunately that leaves the question of whom it actually was."

"Well, we're probably never going to find out what happened," Lily said. She rested her hand on Severus' thigh as she studied. He was acutely conscious of where her hand was resting and that he was enjoying it very much. Soon they packed up their books and walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Gorshawk had them partner up and practice doing their non-verbal spell casting. He seemed disappointed that so few students had managed to successfully do it every time. Severus and Remus were partners this time. Severus realized he'd been a partnered with everybody at least once with the exception of Potter. He smiled to himself. Professor Gorshawk must have realized that was not a good idea. Severus glanced over at Potter and almost lost his focus so tempted was he to start laughing hysterically at Potters' expression. As Lily had described, Potter was red in the face from straining not to cast the spells verbally. Remus looked at him strangely, but he shook his head.

"Okay, what was so funny in Defense, Sev?" Remus asked that night at supper. "I could see you were about to break up."

"Sorry, Remus, I made the mistake of looking at Potter." He turned to Lily. "You're right. He does look as if he's been constipated for six months."

Alice started laughing then Frank. "Thanks, you two! I'll never be able to look Potter in the face again without laughing," Frank said.

Saturday night Severus waited by the main staircase for Lily and their other friends to come down. He was dressed in a forest green shirt, black dress slacks, black shoes, and a matching jacket. When she finally appeared he figured she was well worth the wait. She was wearing a dusty rose skirt which fell to the top of her knees, a matching jumper with alternate dusty rose and white stripes, and low-heeled cream-colored pumps. Her hair was left loose and she wore diamond posts in her ears. Alice, Frank, Remus, and Missy were behind her, all happily talking and laughing excitedly.

"You're looking gorgeous tonight, Lily," Severus whispered.

"And you look so handsome, Sev," Lily said. She took hold of his hand. The party was being held in Slughorn's private quarters which were part of Slytherin house. Slughorn had a fire roaring in the fireplace so it quite warm. He saw Potter and Black talking to Rufus Scrimgeour. Potter's chest was puffed out importantly. Frank and Alice joined them as did Chea. They were all interested in knowing more about the Auror program.

Severus had to admit the party was fun, in spite of Potter's presence, and the food was certainly worth the while. He found himself drawn into a discussion about Tom Riddle's growing influence with Barnabas Cuffe and Rufus Scrimgeour. He knew Scrimgeour had been in Slytherin when he was at Hogwarts so he wasn't surprised to see him at Slughorn's party. To his surprise, Scrimgeour started to question him about his interest in possibly becoming an Auror and mentioned that he was one of the top students they were interested in recruiting for the program. Severus had to stifle his urge to start laughing when he spotted the look on Potter's face at hearing this!

Lily found Severus, and indicated she desired to leave. They thanked Professor Slughorn and said goodnight then made their way back upstairs. Outside a brown rat was waiting in the shadows and began following them at a distance, being careful not to make any noise that would attract their attention. When they got to the Entrance Hall, Lily took his hand and pulled him along behind her.

"Lily, where are we going?" Severus laughed.

"I found this place I want to show you." Lily stopped in front of a huge tapestry hanging on the wall about halfway between the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall. She pushed the tapestry aside and led Severus into a darkened antechamber. She pulled him close to her, stood on her tiptoes, kissing him passionately, her tongue caressing the inside of his mouth. Severus returned her kiss deeply, his tongue slipping inside her mouth, tasting cherry as he caressed her mouth and lips. He slid his hands underneath her jumper and pushed it up, unfastened her bra, and caressed her breasts. Her nipples grew hard as he stroked them. Lily pulled his shirt out of his trousers, unbuttoned his shirt, nearly tearing off some of the buttons in her haste and wrapped her arms around him. Severus felt her bare breasts against his skin. He could feel himself getting hard.

Peter watched greedily. He wondered if they were going to shag right then and there. Wait until he told James what Snivellus was doing to Lily. James was guaranteed to have a Hippogriff!

Severus slid his hand under Lily short skirt and pushed it along with it and the silky half-slip she wore aside. She was wearing panty hose, but nothing else. Lily gave an excited squeak as he pulled her to him and she felt his erection pressing against her. He felt Lily's hand touching his erection tentatively. He caressed her bottom and her thigh than his long fingers started to explore the area between her legs. He could feel how wet she was. Suddenly he remembered his promise to her parents and fell back against the wall, panting heavily. "Lily, we have to stop."

Peter was frustrated that he wasn't going to be able to watch them shagging, but he still had plenty to tell James. He scurried underneath the tapestry, heading towards Gryffindor tower.

Lily fell against Severus. "I know, Sev, but I wish we didn't have to."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Lily, I should have stopped. I know it might not make sense, but your parents have always been really good to me and I just don't want to disappoint them."

"It's okay, Sev," Lily reassured him. "Not many guys would have that much respect for their girlfriend's parents."

They made sure their clothes were straightened. Lily redid her lipstick and then Severus escorted her upstairs to the entrance to Gryffindor tower. She gave him a chaste kiss and whispered, "See you at breakfast." She gave the password and the Fat Lady swung open without a lecture. Lily wondered if she'd finally gotten it through her head that she and Sev were permanent. She saw James and Sirius had returned from the party and were arguing about something. James looked at her and said, "I'm surprised Scrimgeour didn't arrest Snivellus the first thing he walked in the room. He can't be that smart if he doesn't recognize a Death Eater in the making!" James sneered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're just pissed because Scrimgeour told Snape he was one of the top students they were looking at for the Auror program."

"Why don't you shut up, Potter, and go fuck a fence post!" Lily snapped, storming upstairs to her dorm just as Frank, Alice, and Remus entered the common room.

"Whoa! Lily's really pissed!" Alice exclaimed. "She never uses the F-bomb unless she is."

"What'd I say?" James asked in confusion.

Sirius gave his trademark bark of laughter and asked, "Can you say celibacy, Prongs?"

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James growled.

Lily got up earlier than usual the next morning and went down to breakfast. Usually she slept in on the weekends. Severus was just coming up from the dungeons as she was coming down the last flight of stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"Good morning, Lily," Severus called.

"Good morning, Sev," She answered, hurrying down the steps. She put her arms around him, stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss. They walked to the Great Hall holding hands. As they passed the tapestry Lily stopped suddenly. "Sev, I want to apologize for last night. I know you were … were …" Lily blushed, searching for the right word.

Severus saved her from her predicament. "It's okay, Lily." He chuckled slightly. "I guess you could say that … err … appendage has a mind of its own. Besides we were both involved with what we were doing and it was me who decided to stop."

Lily smiled, too. He was always so sensitive to her feelings, saving her from embarrassing herself. "Some guys would have thought I was a tease regardless."

"Yeah, if they're idiots or clods," He answered. He put his arm around her and they continued into the Great Hall and sat down. Several minutes later Remus stumbled up to the table and managed to sit without falling down first. He looked up bleary eyed at Severus and Lily. "You two look disgustingly wide eyed and bushy tailed." He looked around the table. "I need some caffeine. I need some Earl Grey tea." No sooner had he spoke then a teapot wrapped in a colorful tea cozy and a cup appeared in front of him. He grinned and said happily, "Now that's what I call service."

Breakfast appeared and Severus filled his plate with pancakes, bacon, and bangers. Lily decided on eggs and bacon. Remus chose a cinnamon streusel muffin to eat with his tea. He looked up as Alice and Frank, holding hands, sat down beside him. "Why is everybody up so early?" He asked.

"I woke up and saw that Lily, of all people, was up already so I decided to get up," Alice said.

"I really need to straighten up my side of the room before Tuney arrives. It's a mess." She shrugged and laughed. "Tuney's so neat, it's hard to believe we're sisters. Sev is, too."

"Slughorn did some rearranging this morning. It was so noisy I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Rearranging how?" Frank asked.

"He broke up the Death Eaters. He put Avery, Rosier, and the Lestrange brothers in with non-Death Eater roommates and their rooms aren't close to each other either. Crabbe and Goyle he left alone except to separate them from their buddies."

"Sounds as if he's trying to make it difficult to have their little gatherings anywhere," Lily said.

"I think that's probably his intention," Severus said though he knew Crabbe and Goyle had been moved for their own safety and the other moves were a cover to protect them.

"We had a little excitement in our house last night, too," Alice said, smirking at Lily.

"What happened?" Severus asked, looking at Lily. "If that arse Potter …"

"I told him to go fuck a fence post," Lily interrupted.

Everybody burst out laughing including Lily. Severus grinned and commented, "Well, I could say something nasty, but I won't."

"I hear Scrimgeour was doing a little recruiting last night," Frank said. He rolled his eyes. "I had to listen to Potter complaining about it for two hours before he finally figured out nobody except Pettigrew was listening to him and quit whining."

"He's tried and I listened to what he had to say, but told him I intended to become a Potion Master," Severus replied. "I was listening to him and Barnabas Cuffe talking. Cuffe was trying to find out the results of that investigation into that automobile plant explosion, but Scrimgeour wasn't talking."

"The Aurors must have found traces of dark magic or else there would have been an announcement saying there was nothing to worry about," Remus commented.

"I know it strikes me as strange they wouldn't announce what they've found even if it is bad news. Isn't it worse to have people's imaginations running wild?" Severus said.

"Minister Bagnold obviously prefers we remain ignorant," Lily remarked sarcastically.

They finished breakfast then broke up to go their different ways. "What are your plans for this morning, Sev?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to the lab. Madam Pomfrey told me she's running low on Pepperup Potion."

"I'll help you," Lily said. "I've got all my assignments done."

"Great!" Severus smiled. He held her hand as they walked out of the Great Hall almost running into James, Sirius, and Peter. Sirius nodded at Severus and Lily, and cut around his two companions. James glared hatefully at Severus then continued walking. Peter followed him and scowled at Severus.

"Whoa!" Severus said. "He's in a jolly good mood this morning."

"Lily giggled and punched his arm to get his attention. "What was it you didn't say when you heard what I told him last night."

Severus smirked. "I was thinking that he'd have to go a fair distance to find a fence post with a small enough hole."

Lily started giggling hysterically, leaning against Severus for support. He was laughing, too.

"Come on, Lily, all those antics he gets up to; he's got to be overcompensating for something."

Lily stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "What I felt when I touched you last night I'm sure he would have good reason to feel inadequate."

Severus turned bright red at her comment. "Umm …thanks, Lily." He took her hand and they walked down to the potion's lab. Severus felt as if his head was spinning a bit. He stuck his head into Professor Slughorn's office and said, "Lily and I are going to be brewing. Madam Pomfrey said she's getting low on Pepperup Potion."

"Fine, Severus," Slughorn answered. "Did you and Miss Evans have a good time at my party last night?"

"Yes. I talked with Barnabas Cuffe and Rufus Scrimgeour and it was very interesting. The food was also delicious."

"Oho! Glad you had a good time, my boy." Severus turned to go, but Slughorn called him back. Lily was standing behind him. "Severus, are you feeling ill? Your face is awfully flushed looking."

"No. I'm fine Professor." He glared at Lily who was trying to stifle a giggle that was threatening to escape. "I was just standing too close to the fireplace in the common room."

Slughorn waved him off with a smile. Lily grabbed him, pulling him out of sight of Professor Slughorn, and kissed him. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Sev."

"You didn't, Lily." He flushed a bit deeper. "That's the kind of compliment guys like to receive and I'm happy you liked what you found."

They set up three cauldrons, gathered their ingredients, lit fires under the three cauldrons, and started to chop up the ingredients adding them to the cauldrons. Lily kept an eye on the brewing cauldron and stirring them when it was called for. Severus set up a forth cauldron, gathered his ingredients out of the cupboard, lit a fire under the cauldron and started chopping ingredients.

Lily noticed that he had his textbook open to the Pain Reliever potion instructions, but she saw there were, as usual, many scribbled notes on the boarders of the pages. "Are you creating an extra-strength pain reliever potion?" She asked as she read his notes.

"I already did and I tested it on mum and myself. It works much better than the standard pain reliever potion. Mum took some for a migraine, and I used it a couple of times after my surgery. They're testing it now at St. Mungo's." Severus spoke softly. "I brewed this for Remus. He's probably in a great deal of pain when he transforms back."

"You're the best, Sev." Lily said giving him a kiss and went back to watching the cauldrons.

When they were finished, they cleaned up the lab. Severus gave Lily six vials of the extra-strength pain potion for Remus with instructions to take one as soon as he transformed back and the other five as needed. "Let me know if he needs anymore."

"I think Remus is planning on resting today and most of tomorrow."

"It's probably better for him that he does." He put the vials in a lower cabinet that he knew Slughorn never used because it was too difficult for him to bend down, and warded them. He put the bottles of Pepperup potion on top of the cabinets, warded them then he and Lily left the lab, and went up to the Great Hall for lunch. Severus saw Potter and noticed immediately the look of pure loathing on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 18**

Monday dawned arctic cold and snowy. Severus pulled on a knitted, grey, V-neck jumper outlined with green and silver around the neck, and bottom, donned a grey blazer with his house emblem on the pocket, over which he pulled on his robe. Generally most Hogwarts students didn't wear the sweater or the blazer until winter when the castle got cold and the classrooms occasionally felt frigid. He grabbed his book bag and stopped in the potions lab to collect the Pepperup Potion he and Lily had brewed the day before. He gave them to Madam Pomfrey then headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. Paul waved at him as he came in and Severus waved back. He was pleased at how well Paul was doing academically. Like Lily and himself, he seemed to have a natural affinity for Potions, but Severus helped him with his other classes also when he asked for his help. Severus sat down next to Lily who smiled up at him. "Good morning, Sev."

"Good morning, Lily," He said, kissing the top of her head. "Could I ask a favor of you?"

"You know you can, Sev," Lily replied with another dazzling smile.

"Paul's having some problems in Charms and I wondered if you could help him out? I would, but I'm not as good as you are."

"Sev, you're just as good as me otherwise you could never have invented spells like _Levicorpus_,_ Muffliato_, or _Langlock_."

"Believe me _Levicorpus_ is one spell I wish I hadn't invented," Severus grumbled. "It's pretty humiliating to have your own spell used against you. It's like being stabbed in the back by your own kid." He put his index finger to his lips and said thoughtfully, "Maybe I should help him though. He thinks you're so pretty that all he'll be doing is gazing at you with his mouth hanging open and won't hear a thing you say."

Lily laughed. "We'll see, Sev. Tell Paul to let me know when he has some free time and I'll work out a schedule to help him."

"Thanks, Lily," Severus said giving her a quick kiss. They left the Great Hall and walked to Charms. He stopped for a moment in the Entrance Hall at the point where their potion had blown a hole through the floor. "The elves really did a good repair job. I can't even tell anything happened." Severus sat down in his seat in Charms, slouching down slightly. He hoped the week would go fast as he was looking forward to the Hogsmeade weekend. When Professor Flitwick had his back turned from the class, a crumpled sheet of parchment landed on Lily's desk. She straightened it out and read: _Meet you in the Entrance Hall at ten on Saturday to go to Hogsmeade. Love, James. _She turned around and quickly flipped him off. There were some chuckles and Professor Flitwick turned around, but saw nothing.

"Hey Evans," James whined. "Why don't you go with me to Hogsmeade instead of Snivellus? You know you're just fighting fate because we're destined to end up together." He proclaimed as Lily and Severus were walking to Transfiguration.

Lily rolled her eyes then suddenly stopped, pulled Severus to her and kissed him passionately. She looked over at James with an innocent smile on her face and asked, "Any other questions, Potter?"

Severus looked a little dazed by her action, but smiled and put his arm around her. He doubted Lily's attempt at discouraging Potter would work, but it was nice to be the recipient of said attempt.

"Today you will be transforming kittens into teapots," Professor McGonagall announced as the class settled down. "If you read the homework assignment you should have little difficulty doing this so if you'll each come up and get a kitten to transform." Since this was a NEWT level class there were only ten students. "Please treat the kittens humanely and with respect." McGonagall added. "They are Hagrid's kittens and he would be most upset if any of them were hurt."

Severus chose a grey kitten and, not surprisingly, Lily chose a yellow one from the box where McGonagall had them confined. Severus focused on his kitten and could clearly see in his mind the grey teapot he would change it into, whispered the words, and waved his wand. He was shocked when the kitten morphed into a teapot on his first try. Usually it took him two or three attempts before he could do it.

"Excellent work, Mr. Snape," Professor McGonagall congratulated him although she did appear a bit dismayed that a Slytherin had been the first to do it rather than one of her cubs. "Twenty points to Slytherin."

Lily was having a little harder time than Severus had changing her kitten into a teapot, but finally did it on her second attempt. "Well done, Miss Evans," Professor McGonagall said. "Twenty points to Gryffindor."

As she walked around the room Severus quickly scribbled a note to Lily that read: _Do you think your action before class will convince Potter?_ He slid it over to Lily. She read it, scribbled an answer then, looking to see where McGonagall was slid it back over to Severus. She'd written: _No, but I enjoyed kissing you! _He smiled and wrote: _Thanks! Anytime you need help with him, I'm available._ He gave the note to Lily who smiled and stuck it inside her textbook.

"Good attempt, Mr. Potter, but your teapot still has ears and a tail." Professor McGonagall said. She walked up to Missy whose teapot was strangely patterned and said, "Excellent work, Miss LeClair. Twenty points to Ravenclaw." She also praised Frank, Alice, and Chea's work and awarded points. She looked at Sirius's teapot which was purring loudly much to his disgust. "Nice attempt, Mr. Black, aside from the purring that is." She walked over to Amos Diggory's desk. "Good attempt, Mr. Diggory, but your teapot has feet."

Once everybody's teapots had been transformed back to kittens and they were once again safely confined to their box, Professor McGonagall assigned the homework reading for the next lesson on Animagus transformation.

"How did you transform your kitten so fast, Sev?" Lily asked as they were walking to Herbology.

"I don't really know, Lily, but I think those two subjects I'm studying with Robert have helped me focus better and that's helped me with Charms and Transfiguration." Severus never mentioned Occlumency or Ligilimency aloud unless he was alone with Lily. He didn't want anyone to know he was studying the two disciplines.

They hurried through the freezing cold and blowing snow to the greenhouses and went inside. Severus hated walking outside in bad weather, but the inside of the greenhouse was very warm because of the wood stoves Professor Sprout had going in each greenhouse to keep the plants from freezing.

"Today, we're starting a new project. In addition to harvesting Snargaluff pods, you're going to be repotting baby Venomous Tentacula plants, raising them, taking care of them, and keeping a journal on what you observe about their growth." Severus was elated that at least for today they didn't have struggle with the bloody Snargaluff pods. He grabbed a baby plant, a pot and set to work. At least it was easier than repotting Mandrakes. One of its tiny vines wrapped around his finger. "No," He said firmly to the plant. "I'm almost finished with you and if you behave I'll have a reward for you."

"You think that thing's going to answer you, Snivellus?" James said, smirking.

Severus ignored him and watched as the plant withdrew its vine and seemed to be waiting to see what happened. Severus finished covering it with dragon dung then transfigured its pot into a green china pot with silver snakes on it. He watered it good then set it back on the matching drainage plate. He then took a clump of dragon dung and transfigured it into a tiny teddy bear and put it in the pot. A vine wrapped around it holding it tightly.

"Rather an unorthodox method of growing Venomous Tentacula, Mr. Snape," Professor Sprout remarked, standing beside him.

Severus shrugged. "Well, it's alive and sentient so I thought I'd try treating it that way, Professor."

"Aww, isn't that cute? Snivellus gave his plant a teddy bear," James sneered.

"Mr. Potter, quit talking so much. All the other students are done or mostly done and it looks as if you've barely started." Professor Sprout said in a sharp tone then addressed the entire class. "You will want to know that at least half your grade is going to depend on whether this plant is still alive and thriving by the final day of class."

Severus warded his plant so nobody could mess with it and put it on a table where it could receive a lot of light. He and Lily hurried back to the castle. "Merlin! I don't know why they can't make a tunnel from the castle to the greenhouses instead of making us walk outside in the freezing cold," Severus complained. They entered and stood shivering in the Entrance Hall before going to Arithmancy. After their class was over they decided to go to the library. Lily took hold of Severus' hand. They entered the library. Madam Pince was sitting in her usual place looking like a dragon guarding its keep. She glared at Severus and Lily when she saw they were holding hands. They quickly let go of each other's hand. "Great, now the old biddy's going to be hanging around, making sure we aren't snogging or having sex on one of her precious tables," Severus muttered causing Lily to giggle. They sat at their usual table in the library. Severus took out a piece of parchment and wrote down his observations about his Venomous Tentacula. He opened his Transfiguration textbook and began to read about Animagus transformations, his hair hiding his face.

Lily leaned across the table and whispered, "There she is, Sev, right on schedule."

He glanced around to see Madam Pince straightening a shelf of books opposite their table. There was suddenly a great deal of noise in the front of the library and Madam Pince rushed up to scold whoever was daring to violate the library rules. A few minutes later James, Peter, and Sirius came walking back, their faces red from Madam Pince's scolding. They sat a couple of tables away from where Lily and Severus were seated and started whispering.

"I wonder what they're up to," Lily remarked.

Severus glanced over and shrugged. "As long as it doesn't involve me I don't care."

James noticed Lily staring, grinned and waved. Lily gave him a disgusted look and turned back to her studying. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why don't you leave Evans alone, Prongs, before you get us all in trouble?"

"Trouble?" James said airily. "What are you talking about, Padfoot?"

"I mean having Wormtail spying on Snape and Lily when their together." Sirius looked from James to Peter. "Oh yes, I overheard him telling you how he watched Snape and Lily practically shagging last Saturday night. You're lucky Frank and Remus are such sound sleepers." He leaned towards James and whispered, "You do realize our being Animagus is illegal because we're not registered, and if Wormtail gets caught they'll find out about us, too, and we'll all be in big trouble."

"Well, you should have seen him Padfoot. It was disgusting! Snivellus had his hand up Lily's skirt and under her jumper." Peter hissed.

"So what, Wormtail? He probably wasn't doing anything Lily didn't want him to do or she would have slapped him silly." Sirius waved his hand. "Forget it. What about our plans for tonight?"

Lily leaned over and said to Severus, "By the way I gave Remus the potions. He asked me to thank you for him in case he forgot."

Severus replied. "I'm glad the full moon's early this month so he doesn't have to miss out on Hogsmeade or the Yule Ball. Did he ever ask Missy to go with him?"

"Yes, finally and she said yes."

"Good, Frank and I were trying to convince him to ask her. Did Black ask anybody?"

"I think he asked Rosmerta."

"Yeah, I've seen him flirting with her a lot."

Just then Madam Pince appeared again. She gave the table at which the Marauders were sitting and still whispering a baneful glance then began straightening the shelves nearest Severus and Lily. Severus looked at his watch and saw it was almost lunchtime. "Should we head to the Great Hall?"

"Let's wait until they leave," Lily suggested, nodding towards the Marauders.

"Good idea," Severus replied. They studied until they heard James, Peter, and Sirius get up and leave still arguing about something. They waited a few minutes than got up, pushed in their chairs and left. Once outside the library they held hands again as they walked into the Great Hall.

Lunch appeared on the table. Severus filled his plate and continued the reading on Animagus.

As he and Lily walked to Ancient Runes, Severus found himself musing more about Animagus transformation. It might actually be interesting to do it. He didn't have a doubt in the world he could do it if he wanted to. Once class started he put aside his musing and concentrated on what Professor Longworth had to say. When that class was over, they headed to the dungeons for Potions. Severus and Lily settled at their usual table up front. It was noisy as the other students filed in, some talking animatedly.

"Hey Snivy, are you planning on blowing up the classroom again today?" James yelled from the back of the class.

Severus raised his eyebrows and looked back at James. "Are you planning on melting your… what is it now… your sixth cauldron, Potter?" There were plenty of chuckles and snickers from the class at Severus' inquiry. James's face flushed angrily.

Professor Slughorn came out of his office, shutting the door behind him. "All right class, let's settle down and get to work. Today we are going to be brewing the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. It's on page 83 of your textbook. When you're finished with it and if you did it correctly, it should be a sunshine yellow color." He smiled then added, "I would not advise sampling this potion as it can lead to excessive singing and nose tweaking."

Severus and Lily quickly gathered their ingredients and set to work on the potion, chopping and adding ingredients, stirring it. Severus added a couple of counter-clockwise stirs to the clockwise stirs recommended by the book. Their potion quickly became the sunshine yellow described by Slughorn.

"Do you think adding a sprig of peppermint could counteract some of the more excessive side-effects, Sev?" Lily questioned.

"Good idea, Lily," Severus complimented her. Peppermint was known for its calming abilities and it was the main ingredient in a calming draught. He quickly chopped up a sprig of peppermint, tossed it into the potion, and gave it a quick stir. He scribbled a note in the margin of his textbook.

"Times up, let's see what you've all done." Slughorn said. "Everybody step away from their cauldrons, please." Slughorn walked around the room looking into cauldrons and awarding points if the potion was correctly done. He stopped at James's cauldron barely able to hide his dismay at the congealed mess in the bottom of it. "You're going to have to work harder, Mr. Potter, to achieve a grade high enough for Auror training."

He finally reached Severus and Lily's cauldron and exclaimed, "Oho! Excellent work, Mr. Snape and Miss Evans!" He leaned forward and took a sniff. "Is that peppermint I smell?"

Severus nodded. "It's Lily's idea. She suggested adding peppermint to help counteract some of the potions known side effects."

"Oho! Brilliant, Miss Evans, absolutely brilliant!" Professor Slughorn congratulated her. "Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily replied.

The students cleaned up then left the classroom. Severus and Lily went to their seventh floor retreat. They practiced their non-verbal spells for a short time. Severus tried practicing wandless magic and was able to summon one of his books, but when he tried summoning Lily's wand from her, he couldn't get it to work. "Damn!" He swore. "That's the one thing I want to be able to do with wandless magic. If I'm able to summon a Death Eater's wand it would be a big advantage."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to keep practicing until you can do it, Sev and with your ability to focus it shouldn't take too long."

"Except when I get easily frustrated," Severus laughed.

"You and Eileen are still planning to come over for Christmas Eve dinner?" Lily asked changing the subject. She really didn't want to think about Severus facing Death Eaters.

"Yes. Mum's probably going to ask Robert to come so your mum might want to set an extra plate."

"That won't be a problem. As you know, mum bakes enough to feed an army."

"Your family is still going to come over for Christmas dinner?" Severus asked. "Mum's been fretting over the Christmas pudding because she's not using magic to make it."

"Yes, we're still planning to come over, and I'm sure Eileen's Christmas pudding will be perfect."

"Well, she always gets nervous when we have guests since she's not all that familiar with entertaining. We never had company while Tobias was there or even had Christmas or any other holiday for that matter. Merlin forbade, we might have been happy one day out of the year." Severus replied somewhat bitterly.

"Well, I have a feeling this is going to be the best Christmas ever, Sev," Lily said giving him a passionate kiss.

"It's a good thing it's time to go to class or I might not want to stop," Severus said sounding rather breathless.

"We'd better get going then," Lily said picking up her book bag with a smile at Severus.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts class they were still working on non-verbal spells. This time much his dismay, Severus was paired with James which meant that he had to stare James in the face while trying not to think about Lily's comment about James, and trying to cast non-verbal spells. He stood with his arms crossed over his midriff waiting for James to cast a spell. Finally, he thought _Expelliarmus_, flicked his wand, and James's wand flew over into the other side of the room. James looked dumbfounded. "You know, Potter, you should change your spell occasionally." Severus said dryly. "I think the whole of Hogwarts knows _Expelliarmus _is your trademark spell. You'd be at a distinct disadvantage if you were facing Death Eaters who knew you always used that spell first, and they're not going to give you time to use _Levicorpus_."

"Yeah, Snivellus, you'd know all about being a Death Eater, wouldn't you?" James sneered in a loud voice.

"All right, Mr. Potter, you're supposed to be working on your non-verbal spell casting not insulting people," Professor Gorshawk said sternly.

"I want a different partner, Professor," James said. "I refuse to work with a supporter of You-Know-Who!"

"Fine, Mr. Potter," Professor Gorshawk said with a sigh. "Miss Evans, will partner with Mr. Potter while Mr. Snape partners with Miss Chedewick."

James burst into a big grin as Lily came over. Severus grinned as he watched James fall stiffly to the floor a few minutes later the obvious victim to a _Petrificus Totalus _spell silently cast by Lily.

"What a jerk!" Severus muttered to Chea. "He must have thought he could best Lily easier or else he thought she'd go easy on him because he's so charming." Chea snickered at Severus' comment.

"What a git!" Lily complained to Severus as they left class. "Being his partner isn't even a challenge. He's a complete moron!"

"I know, Lily." Severus smiled pulling her close to him. They split up at the main staircase. Lily going upstairs and Severus going down to the dungeon. They met again in a few minutes and walked into the Great Hall.

"Hey Evans, I'll bet you enjoyed being my partner much more than being Snivellus's partner. At least I don't get grease all over you," James called.

"Potter, I just have to stifle my intense urge to vomit is all," Lily replied sweetly. Severus almost cracked up. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He sat down next to Lily and whispered, "Good one, Lily."

"I just wish he'd stop thinking he's Merlin's gift to witches and leave me alone," Lily said.

"I can pound him into the ground if you want," Severus offered.

Lily smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Sev, but he'd just be convinced you did it because you were jealous of him. His ego's bigger than the planet Jupiter!"

Severus and Lily spent the evening in the library until almost curfew. Severus walked Lily to the main staircase and kissed her goodnight. He headed back down to the dungeon and entered his room. He saw Paul and said, "I asked Lily if she could help you with Charms because she's brilliant at it and she said for you to let her know what time would work for you."

"Really?" Paul exclaimed. "Thanks, Sev."

Severus got ready for bed. He wondered how Remus was doing. Since Slytherin house was located under the lake they could not hear anything that went outside on the grounds.

Remus didn't come back to class until Wednesday. He appeared pale and drawn still, but didn't seem to be in any pain at least. He sat in the library with Severus and Lily, copying their class notes and getting caught up on his assignments from the previous two days. By Friday night, everybody was more than ready for the Hogsmeade weekend. Their professors seem to be piling on the homework as if they thought their NEWTS were the end of this year.

Severus waited at the bottom of the main staircase for Lily on Saturday morning. He was wore a green cable-knit sweater over black jeans with his dragon skin boots. Over that he wore his knee-length black wool coat with his Slytherin scarf, and black gloves. He heard voices and footsteps then saw Lily, Frank, and Alice, and Sirius Black coming down the stairs. He was relieved to see Lily had apparently found her scarf and gloves since it was very cold today. He nodded at Black warily.

"Hi Sev," Lily said giving him a hug and a kiss. "We have to wait for Remus. He went to Ravenclaw tower to pick up Missy and Sirius is going to walk down with us. He's meeting Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks. She's helping out her uncle today."

Severus nodded and smiled, but he was going to damn well make sure Black stayed in front of him where he could see him during the walk to Hogsmeade. Remus and Missy appeared talking animatedly. Lily held onto Severus' arm as they walked. Remus, Missy, and Sirius walked in front of them, and Frank and Alice behind them.

"Where should we go first?" Severus asked when they reached the village. "I imagine you probably want to go to Gladrags again?" He teased.

"Well, I asked Tuney for ideas of what to get mum for Christmas and she suggested a scarf. I recall they had some lovely ones there."

"We'll need to stop at Honeydukes, too." Severus said and pulled out a small roll of parchment out of his pocket. "The first years besieged me with requests for candy and I agreed to get it for them."

"That's very nice of you, Sev," Lily said giving him a hug.

They went into Gladrags where Lily looked at the silk scarves. She frowned as she looked over the selection. "There's so many different ones that I can't make up my mind. What do you think, Sev?"

Severus looked over the scarves and pointed a one with a lot of different colors. "Why don't you get that one, Lily then your mum can wear it with more than one dress."

"It is very striking and catches your eye," Lily replied looking at it closely. She nodded at the clerk. "I'll take it."

Another of the scarves caught Severus' eye and he decided to buy it for Petunia.

They left Gladrags and went to Honeydukes where Severus purchased all the requested candy for the first years then brought a big bar of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate for his mum. Lily brought two big bars of Honeydukes Butterbeer Chocolate for her dad. They were meeting Remus, Missy, Alice, and Frank at the Three Broomsticks.

"What did you get mum for Christmas?"

"Your dad's probably going to kill me, but I got her a plant. It's called an Amaryllis and it has from two to twelve lily-type flowers when it blooms. Professor Sprout got some bulbs from a herbologist friend in South Africa and gave me one which I've been growing in the greenhouse for your mum. Remind me to get it out of the greenhouse before we leave next Sunday." He frowned. "I haven't gotten your dad's gift yet, but I saw a new book in Flourish & Blotts he might like."

"What is it?"

"It a history of Gringotts. I thought your dad might be interested in it because he teaches economics."

"I think that would be perfect for him, Sev."

Severus opened the door of the Three Broomsticks for Lily. Alice yelled at them and waved from a table close to the bar. They sat down and Alice asked in an excited tone, "Okay, so who won your bet?"

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed looking at Severus. "We almost forgot about it." She took out the parchment that had the term of their bet written on it and counted the slash marks at the bottom. "Okay, I've counted 130 times that Potter asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"One hundred thirty times," Missy repeated. "Merlin! Most guys would give up after one or two rejections."

"One hundred thirty so it's a draw," Severus said.

"No, it isn't, Sev. You won because it's closer to your prediction than mine." She slid a silver Sickle over to him then grabbed him and kissed him passionately. The customers in the bar started hooting and clapping. Severus face flushed, but he was smiling. James, seated in the back of the room with Mary MacDonald and Peter, glared at Severus.

"I think I'll cool things off and get us some butterbeers," Frank said. He went up to the bar and ordered the butterbeers and Rosmerta brought them to the table.

"Quite a show you two put on there," She remarked as she handed the butterbeers around.

"Just fulfilling the terms of a bet Sev and I had," Lily said smiling at Severus whose face was still a bit flushed. She held his hand while they drank their butterbeers. They decided to stay at the Three Broomsticks for lunch rather than go back to the castle. Everybody ordered the Broomstick's famous grilled cheese sandwiches that came with a generous side of homemade crisps.

"Can you believe we'll be going home next Sunday for Christmas break?" Alice asked.

"It will be nice to be home again," Lily remarked squeezing Severus' hand.

"And the Yule Ball is a week from today," Alice added, her tone excited. "What time is your sister coming, Lily?"

"I think she's going to floo in after lunch on Saturday. Sev's mum is going to be bringing her here and then she's going home on the train with us. I asked Dumbledore if she could and he gave me permission."

They stayed at the Three Broomsticks until 4:30 chatting, laughing and relaxing then decided to head back to the castle. James, Mary, and Peter got up and followed them out. When they arrived Severus gave Lily a brief kiss and turned to go, but Lily pulled him back. "Not so fast, Mister." She gave him a passionate kiss which he returned. They were suddenly interrupted by a loud gagging noise. Severus looked up. "I really think you should have Madam Pomfrey check that out, Potter." He kissed the top of Lily's head and headed down to the dungeon. The moment he came through the door he was mobbed by first years. He handed out their candy and a warning, "Now don't eat everything at once. I don't want Madam Pomfrey hexing me because I have to take you all to the hospital for stomach soothers." He smiled as he watched them eat and trade chocolate frog cards.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 19**

After a long and arduous week which included semester tests, Saturday finally arrived and with it, the Yule Ball that evening. After breakfast Severus and Lily went to the greenhouse to retrieve Rose's Christmas present. While there he checked on his Venomous Tentacula plant that was flourishing and growing at an astonishing rate. He cast an _Engorgio_ charm on the pot to enlarge it, added more dragon dung, watered it, and cast another _Engorgio_ charm on the teddy bear to enlarge it. "There you're set until I come back, but Professor Sprout will be looking after you while I'm gone."

Lily carried the plant, over which he had cast a shielding spell to keep it from getting damaged by the weather or by handling, as she and Severus walked back to the castle. "I think mum's really going to enjoy this plant, Sev."

"I hope so. Professor Sprout was thrilled to get the bulbs from her friend and was nice enough to let me have one of them."

"You have a pretty good relationship with Professor Sprout," Lily remarked.

Severus shrugged. "Well, I've always liked Herbology. Mum said it's because many of her family, in addition to being Potion Masters and Healers, were Herbologists, so I suppose I come by it naturally." He took the plant from Lily. "I'll let mum take this back home with her when she brings Tuney."

"Okay," Lily gave him a kiss then went upstairs. Severus went back down to the dungeon. He did his homework until lunchtime then went upstairs to lunch, taking the Amaryllis plant with him. Severus, Lily, and Liam waited in the Great Hall after lunch. Dumbledore had hooked the fireplace in the Great Hall up to the Floo Network temporarily so the Muggles coming to the Ball could floo in through there rather than his office. Eileen flooed in with Petunia at one o'clock. She was carrying a small suitcase and had a dress bag slug over on arm.

"Tuney!" Lily cried giving Petunia a big hug. Liam stepped forward, gave Petunia a hug, and kissed her cheek. Liam took her case and Lily took her hand. "Come on, Tuney. You're going to be staying with me in my dorm in Gryffindor Tower."

"Be sure to take a lot of pictures tonight, Lily so I can see how everybody looked." Eileen said.

"I will, Eileen; thanks for bringing Tuney."

Petunia turned to Eileen and said, "Thank you, Eileen. I appreciate you taking the time to do this."

"You're welcome, Petunia. Have a good time tonight, everybody."

Severus remained behind after Lily, Liam and Petunia had left. He gave his mum the plant for Rose. "Could you take this home for me, Mum? It's for Lily's mum and I don't want her to see it when they pick us up tomorrow." He also gave her the _Honeydukes Finest Chocolate_ bar. "That's for being the best mum."

Eileen's eyes watered a bit as she gave him a hug. "You were definitely the best that came out of my marriage." She gave him a kiss. "Have a good time tonight, Sev, okay."

"I will, mum," He promised her. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He watched as she flooed back then went down to dungeon to make sure he had everything in preparation for tonight. The Yule Ball started at seven o'clock and went until midnight. It was a dinner dance so he didn't need to eat beforehand. He did some of the assigned reading until it was time to start getting ready. He came out of the bathroom with his hair still wet and used a drying charm to dry it then got dressed, but used magic to tie his bow tie. He grabbed Lily's corsage and left his room. He ran into Chea as she was coming down the hall. She wore a long flowing dress of pale gold. "You look really gorgeous, Chea," Severus complimented her.

"You look very handsome, Severus." She said returning the compliment. They walked into the common room to applause and a few whistles from the Slytherins who were too young to go to the Ball. Severus bowed and Chea curtsied gracefully. They walked up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall where there were several guys waiting for their dates to come up or down. Amos Diggory stepped forward and offered Chea his arm. Severus stood by Liam who was waiting for Petunia. He spotted Potter and MacDonald coming down the stairs with Peter tagging after them then spotted Frank and Alice who stopped by Severus and Liam and Alice said, "Lily said to tell you that she and Petunia will be right down."

Severus nodded and returned to watching the staircase. He saw Sirius and Rosmerta and Remus and Missy then suddenly saw Lily and Petunia coming down at last. Looking at them, he figured they were well worth the wait. Lily wore a gown of pale blue with thin straps and a modestly flared skirt and matching strapped heels. She wore her hair up in curls on top of her head and wore sapphire stud earrings that her parents had given Petunia for Christmas last year. Petunia wore an ivory gown in a halter-style with a slightly fuller skirt and matching heels. She also wore her blond hair up and in curls with Lily's diamond studs. Both wore silk shawls over their arms.

Lily and Petunia looked at each other. The awed expressions on Severus and Liam's face said it all.

Severus offered his arm to Lily and gave her the corsage. He knew it was a Muggle tradition, but he thought it was a nice one. The corsage was white roses. "I didn't know what color your dress was so I thought I'd go with white to be on the safe side."

"Thank you, Sev, its beautiful," Lily said. "Could you put it on for me?"

"Sure," He put the corsage on using a temporary sticking charm. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Sev. You look dangerously sexy in those new robes." She whispered.

"Thanks, Lily. I think I can live with that compliment," He joked.

They walked into the Great Hall which now had a lot of smaller tables that seated eight. The Christmas decorations were magnificent. Remus, Missy, Frank, and Alice had already staked out a table and waved at Severus and Lily. They came over, followed by Liam and Petunia. Severus seated Lily then sat down. Liam did the same for Petunia. There were menus lying by each place setting. Lily showed Petunia how to order her meal. Once they had their food, everybody ate appreciatively. "Cissy and the other elves outdid themselves tonight," Severus remarked. Once the food had disappeared the dance started. There was an orchestra and a special guest singer Celestina Warbeck. After her first song, Severus crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "She's definitely no Cher!"

"If Dumbledore had gotten Cher, Sev, we girls wouldn't even get to dance because all the guys would be crammed up against the stage, drooling over her," Lily remarked.

"Who's Cher?" Remus asked curiously.

"She's an American Muggle singer," Severus explained, "Really good singer."

"Sev has a big poster of her on his closet door," Lily teased.

Severus flushed a bit, but said, "I also have posters of Led Zeppelin, the Rolling Stones, and Deep Purple."

That statement also drew blanks from most of the table and he explained further, "They're British rock bands like the Beatles." Severus couldn't believe the wizarding world hadn't been aware of the Beatles or the Rolling Stones.

Liam nodded. "I do know the Beatles. My mum is quite batty about them and plays their records all the time."

"Most of the world was quite batty about them," Severus added.

The orchestra started to play and Severus looked at Lily, "Would you like to dance, Lily?"

"I'd love, Sev." She got up and they went out on the dance floor. They danced a couple of times then James tried to butt in. "I'm cutting in, Snivellus, get out of my way." Severus blocked his way. "Potter, when I'm finished dancing with Lily, then you can ask her to dance."

"And I can tell you right now what my answer's going to be – No!" Lily snapped. They danced away leaving James, looking gob-smacked, in the middle of the dance floor. Severus also danced with Petunia, Alice, Missy, his fellow housemate, Chea, and even had a dance with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout. He flopped back down on his chair after his last dance and ran his finger under his collar. The Great Hall had become very warm with so many people in it. "Do you want to take a walk? Maybe go out into the courtyard for a few minutes?" Severus asked Lily.

"That would be fine, Sev, because it's really gotten warm in here," Lily answered. She turned to Petunia. "Tuney, Sev, and I will back in a few minutes." Petunia who had been talking to Frank nodded.

They walked out of the Great Hall. Nobody saw James catch Peter's eye and tilt his head towards the entrance. Peter sighed and excused himself, citing a need for the bathroom. Once outside he went into the broom closet outside the Great Hall, leaving the door enough ajar to get out again, and transformed. He scurried out, but didn't see either Severus or Lily and knew James would be extremely disappointed with him if he lost them. He quickly scurried across the Entrance Hall to the tapestry-covered antechamber and sure enough he heard Lily giggle. He went under the tapestry and into a dark corner, his whiskers twitching excitedly. Maybe they were planning to shag tonight.

Severus had one arm wrapped around Lily's bottom and the other around her back and she had both her arms around his waist. Her silk shawl lay discarded on the floor. They didn't seem to be doing anything except snogging like mad. Lily giggled again and said, "I've wanted to do this all evening. The last dance we had I was fantasizing about snogging you right on the dance floor."

Severus murmured something Peter didn't catch and went back to snogging Lily as if it were their last day on earth. Finally they broke apart; both breathing heavily. "We'd better get back since I told Tuney we'd only be gone for a few minutes." Lily gasped. They leaned back against the wall until they both were calm enough. "Are you going to visit the kitchen after the dance?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I always like to let the elves know I appreciate the extra effort they make on occasions like this."

Peter perked up. This was something James would want to know. Maybe they could set a trap for Snivellus and humiliate the hell out of him! He scurried out again and into the broom closet where he transformed and casually walked back into and sat down at the table again. "You're finally back, Peter. James and I were beginning to think you'd fallen in," Sirius said laughing with his trademark bark. Rosmerta giggled beside him. Peter sniffed. It was nice of James to laugh at him when he was the one that sent him off to spy on Snivellus and Lily, but now he had something really useful to tell him and maybe James would appreciate it so much, he'd replace Sirius as James' best friend.

Severus waited in the Entrance Hall while Lily refreshed her makeup in the bathroom. She walked over to him and took his arm. Severus didn't think he'd gotten any lipstick on him, but asked Lily to check. She looked him over then shook her head. "You're fine, Sev." They walked back in and sat down again at their table. They danced a couple more times then decided to call it an evening. It was about 11:45 when they left the dance. Severus gave Lily a goodnight kiss and watched her go up the stairs with Petunia and Liam. He saw Potter, MacDonald, and Pettigrew going up the stairs behind them as he was heading back downstairs to the dungeon.

Severus went back to his room. Since Paul was asleep, he quietly changed out of his dress robes into jeans, T-shirt, a sweatshirt, and trainers then left again. Dumbledore had set the curfew at 12:15 for that night. Severus had enough time to go to the kitchen and tell the Cissy and the other elves what a great job they had done without breaking curfew. Severus walked quickly down the hallway to the kitchen, tickled the pear, pulled open the door when the handle appeared and went inside the kitchen.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Sirius got back to Gryffindor Tower just past curfew and crept quietly up to his dorm. His stomach growled loudly as he changed out of his dress robes. He went over to James's bed, shook him, and whispered, "Prongs, can I borrow your cloak? I'm starving and I want to go down to the kitchen."

James woke up and looked at Sirius bleary-eyed. "Huh?"

"I want to borrow your cloak so I can go down to the kitchen."

"Can't you wait until breakfast, Padfoot?" James replied, obviously annoyed at being woken.

"Not unless you all want to listen to my stomach growling the rest of the night," Sirius replied.

"Go ahead since I really don't want to listen to your stomach the rest of the night," James replied, burying his face back into his pillow and pulling the covers over his head.

Sirius held up his wand and muttered, "_Lumos_," then dug in James's trunk until he found the cloak. "_Nox_," He said killing the light. "Wish you hadn't lost our map, Prongs." James mumbled something inaudible in reply. He threw the cloak over him and crept carefully out of the portrait hole. "Who's there?" The Fat lady demanded. "I know somebody is there!"

"Old bat," Sirius muttered. He crept down to the Entrance Hall and the down the staircase to the hall where the kitchen entrance was. He suddenly tripped over something and ended up face down on the carpet. "What the fuck?" Sirius muttered then pulled out his wand and whispered, "_Lumos_," and found he had tripped over Severus who laid sprawled unconscious in the hallway.

"Merlin's pants!" He exclaimed running his wand over Severus to see what had happened to him. He saw one of his arms was twisted at an odd angle and was probably broken and there was blood under his head. "Shit!" Sirius exclaimed. He was not going to be blamed for this and he sent off his Patronus dog to Madam Pomfrey, and waited by Severus until he heard her coming. He quickly stuffed James's cloak in his pocket. She was still dressed in her nightgown over which she'd thrown a robe, and her hair was down and tied back with a ribbon. "What happened, Mr. Black?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. I came down here to the kitchen and tripped over him."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a hard stare, knowing how many injuries the Marauders had caused to Severus over the years, but he really did look shaken by his discovery. She sent off a Patronus to Dumbledore and Slughorn then turned back to Severus. She quickly healed his broken arm so it wouldn't suffer any more damage when she moved him then said softly, "_Mobilicorpus_." Severus body floated up. "Mr. Black, you'll have to come with me. Professor Dumbledore will want to speak with you."

Sirius followed her as she carefully steered Severus into the hospital wing and cautiously lowered him down on a bed. "Tippy?" Madam Pomfrey called. There was a pop then Tippy appeared. "Tippy, will you please go up to Gryffindor Tower and wake Miss Evans and tell her Mr. Snape has been seriously injured."

"I is going," Tippy squeaked then with a pop she was gone.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Lily was woken out of a sound sleep by somebody prodding her and calling her name in a squeaky voice. She opened her eyes and saw Tippy. "Tippy, what's wrong?"

Petunia woke up with a start, saw the elf, and sat up, "Lily, what on earth?"

Tippy was dancing back and forth and wringing her hands. "Miss Lily, Madam says Tippy needs to fetch you. Mr. Severus has been bad hurt."

"Sev's been hurt?" Lily shot out of bed and began throwing on her clothes, cursing under her breath.

"Wait, Lily, I'll come with you," Petunia called. She tried not to stare at the strange creature still dancing from side to side, wringing its hands, its large ears flopping. She got dressed and they followed Tippy down to the hospital wing. The first person Lily on entering was Sirius. Without even thinking she whipped out her wand and was in his face. "If you're the one that hurt Sev, Black, I'm going to hex your fucking arse into next week!"

"Lily Elizabeth Evans," Petunia called in a scandalized voice. She sounded exactly like the old Petunia. "You're behaving like a barbarian!" She pulled Lily off of Sirius. "What would mum and dad say?"

"It wasn't me, Lily, I swear." Sirius held up his hands. "I'm the one that found Snape in the hallway by the kitchen and called for Madam Pomfrey."

They were interrupted by Dumbledore coming through the hospital doors. He was dressed in one of his more garish robes, bright red with green twinkling stars all over it. "I understand from your message that Mr. Snape's been seriously injured."

"Yes, Headmaster, he has," Madam Pomfrey said. "I've already healed his broken arm and the bad gash on the back of his head, and gave him a blood-replenishing potion. I was just about to summon a healer from St. Mungo's to examine and treat his other injuries. He has a severe concussion, several broken ribs, and a punctured lung."

Lily looked up alarmed. She must mean Sev's injuries were worst than she could handle. "Madam Pomfrey, please ask for Master Healer Saxon. He knows Sev because he's a friend of Sev's mum."

Madam Pomfrey went into her office to fire-call to St. Mungo's. Professor Slughorn, wearing emerald green silk pajamas, a robe and slippers, suddenly appeared through the hospital doors. "Albus, what happened to Mr. Snape?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We don't know yet, Horace. Mr. Snape is unable to tell us. Poppy is summoning a healer from St. Mungo's."

In a few minutes she came back out of her office followed by Robert who immediately began examining Severus. "Has Eileen been notified?" He nodded at Dumbledore. "Good to see you, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded back at his greeting. "Good to see you, Robert, all though not under these circumstances. I fire-called Eileen immediately and she said she'd be here as soon as possible." He turned to Sirius. "Mr. Black, do you have any information at all about how Mr. Snape came to be in this condition?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. It wasn't me and it wasn't James because he was already asleep when I got back to the tower at curfew. In fact he was pissed I woke him up."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius and said, "You may go back to Gryffindor tower, Mr. Black, and please, for your own safety remain there until morning. Until we know what happened to Mr. Snape, I don't want any students wandering around the school at night."

Sirius nodded and left the hospital. He had a lot to tell the guys, but he did wonder who beat the shit out of Snape. Probably he pissed off the Death Eaters in his house and they did it.

"What time did you and Mr. Snape leave the dance, Miss Evans?"

"About 11:45, Professor."

"Do you have any idea what Mr. Snape would be doing where he was found?"

Lily frowned. "He always goes to the kitchen after a special occasion like tonight to tell the elves what a good job he thinks they do." She turned and went back to where Robert was working on healing Severus. "How's Sev?"

"I've healed the most serious of his injuries, but he's still going to have some side-effects from the concussion and he'll probably need to stay in bed for a couple of days. He won't be going home on the train tomorrow, but he should be recovered by Christmas Eve."

Eileen came hurrying into the hospital with Professor McGonagall in tow. Professor Dumbledore had asked Minerva to wait in his office for Eileen to floo in then escort her to the hospital. She looked relieved when she saw Robert. "What happened to Sev? Was it Potter, Black, and Pettigrew again?" She whirled around and stormed over to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, you promised me you'd keep an eye on them this year! I _**will **_go to the Board if this is not resolved and the person responsible expelled!

Lily watched her in amazement. She could see from whom Severus had inherited his temper. She sat down on a chair next to his bed and held his hand. She brushed her hand over his face and noticed that whoever had done this thankfully hadn't done any damage to his face.

"Eileen, it wasn't them this time. We won't know who has done this until Severus is able to tell us." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Black confirmed that Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew were already in bed asleep when he came in at curfew."

"And of course Black would never lie for Potter and Pettigrew," Eileen remarked sarcastically. She turned to Robert. "How's my son?"

"He's going to be fine, Eileen," Robert said soothingly. "Madam Pomfrey and I healed the worst of his injuries and we just have to wait for Severus to regain consciousness now."

It was a long night for Lily. She finally gave up trying to stay awake and put her head down on the edge of Severus' bed and went to sleep. Professor McGonagall offered to escort Petunia back to Gryffindor Tower, but she wanted to stay with Lily. Eileen briefly flooed home to tell Hal and Rose what had happened so they wouldn't need to make the long drive into London to pick up Lily and Severus.

Severus woke up with a massive headache. He cracked his eyes open slightly and saw immediately he was in the hospital so that answered the where, but he didn't know how or why he was in the hospital. He closed his eyes against the light pouring in from the tall windows because it was making him feel nauseous. He knew Lily was close by him because he could smell her herbal shampoo and he could feel his hand in hers. His right arm ached dully and he moved it slightly trying to relieve the ache.

"Sev?" He opened his eyes and found himself staring into those beautiful emerald eyes of Lily's. "What … happened?" He croaked, feeling as if he spoke too loudly his head might split in half.

"We don't know. Sirius was sneaking down to the kitchen after curfew and found you lying in the hallway outside the kitchen. He summoned Madam Pomfrey and they brought you here." Lily explained. "How do you feel?"

Severus muttered something about Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey.

"I'll be right back. I'll tell your mum and Robert that you're awake."

Lily left, but was back in a few minutes with Eileen and Robert. Eileen sat down on his bed being careful not to jar him. "Sev, I was so worried!" She said, squeezing his hand.

He looked at Robert and seemed confused that he was there.

"Madam Pomfrey was going to call a healer and Lily suggested she call me," Robert explained.

"What time ..?"

"It's about seven o'clock, Sunday morning, Sev," Lily replied

"How are you feeling?" Eileen asked.

"Head …hurts …stomach …" He made a face. "Tired …too."

"Headache and nausea? We can fix those easily enough," Robert said handing Severus two potions, a pain reliever, and an anti-nausea potion. He downed them both then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Frank and Alice looked up as Remus and Missy came back into the compartment. Since the train ride home was short two Prefects, Frank and Alice had volunteered to help patrol."

"Did you hear anything new about Sev?" Alice asked as they came back from patrolling different ends of the train.

"We heard a lot of rumors, but that's all, Alice." Missy replied.

"Even Sirius isn't saying anything," Remus said. "James has been trying to get it out of him, but Dumbledore must have told him not to talk about it."

"I wish we knew how Sev was and how Lily's holding up," Alice fretted. "She must be frantic."

"I'm sure we'll hear from her before too long and I'm sure she'll have good news, Alice," Frank said soothingly.

"Hopefully, Lily will have good news that the greasy git croaked," James said coming in, flopping down in a seat, and putting one leg over the arm. Peter followed him in. "Nobody would miss the slimy dungeon rat if he did croak. Whoever did this did the rest of us a big favor; one less future Death Eater to fight."

Missy got up, her wand out and said angrily, "I'm going to count to three, Potter and if you don't get out of here and take your friend with you, I'm going to hex your fat ego arse so far into the future even the Ghost-of-Christmas-Yet-to-Come won't be able to retrieve it!"

James looked shocked. "Surely, you joke, LeClair! Why would you defend that greasy snake?"

"Severus is a nice person and I happen to like him, Potter, which is a lot more than I can say about you. I don't like you at all!"

James got up with a huff and a warning, "Well, you're all going to regret your decisions when Snivellus finally reveals his true colors. When I'm Head Boy, things are going to change!"

"If you want to change policy, James, you'll have to be Headmaster," Remus advised as James, and Peter, slammed out of their compartment.

Missy cast a charm over the door to keep them from returning. "I swear to Merlin if Dumbledore does make that arse Head Boy next year I'm transferring to Beauxbatons!" Missy declared.

"I doubt he'll get it, Missy," Remus said. "James's grades aren't that good and he has spent far too much time in detention."

"I don't know, Remus. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew have bullied Sev for years without getting any kind of punishment until last spring when they dropped Sev on his head and gashed it open." Frank said. "He could decide to make Potter Head Boy despite all that."

"That was because Lily and I accepted their word as Gryffindors that they'd stop tormenting, Sev. We were, of course, naïve to think their word as Gryffindors meant anything." Remus said.

"Wouldn't Sev have a good chance at Head Boy?" Missy asked. "He gets top grades and I don't think he's ever been in detention."

"Dumbledore has to have the balls to nominate him," Frank said. "I don't think there's been a Slytherin Head Boy since You-Know-Who and he ruined it for any future Slytherins. You know James will throw a major tantrum if Lily's appointed Head Girl and he doesn't get to be Head Boy. He'll have his father on Dumbledore's arse like he did this year when I was made Quidditch captain and Remus made Prefect."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus woke up later in the afternoon. Lily was sitting beside his bed and still holding his hand so she knew immediately when he woke. She brushed his hair out of his face. "Sev, how are you feeling now?"

"Better. What time is it?"

"It's about 3:15." She fluffed up his pillows and helped him sit up a bit higher.

Severus looked around the hospital. "Where's mum?"

"Robert finally convinced Eileen to get something to eat and lay down for awhile." Lily paused then asked, "Can you remember anything about last night, Sev?"

"I can remember us leaving the Ball, and I remember watching you and Tuney going upstairs. I remember going back down to my dorm and changing my clothes because I was trying not to wake up Paul, and I can remember tickling the pear to get into the kitchen, but that's it."

"If it was Potter, Black, or Pettigrew, I'll make sure they're expelled this time," Lily swore.

"I don't think it was them. I saw Potter, MacDonald, and Pettigrew going up after you. I don't think he'd have time to get back downstairs before I went to the kitchen."

"Do you think it could have been Avery, Rosier or any of that crowd?"

"I don't think so simply because unless Riddle ordered them to do it, it's the _Cruciatus_ _Curse _for disobeying him."

"Maybe Riddle ordered it, Sev," Lily ventured.

"To what end? If he's interested in me, why have his thugs beat me up? That's certainly not going to inspire me to work for him."

Lily bit her lip. If it wasn't any of the usual suspects then that meant there was somebody else who hated Sev a great deal, but who was an unknown.

Eileen and Robert walked into the hospital wing. They were both happy to see Severus was awake and talking to Lily. He had a little color in his face and appeared to be less tired. Eileen gave Severus a hug and a kiss. "How are you feeling now, Sev?"

"Better, Mum." He looked at Robert who was studying him. "When can I go home?"

Robert smiled. It was always a good sign when the patient wanted to go home. "I think tomorrow morning, but I want you to stay in bed the rest of the day though."

Severus made a face. He hated being confined. "Why do I need to stay in bed?"

"I'm concerned because you had a very serious concussion and although I healed it, it's the second one you've had in less than a year. Some of the side effects can linger. Headaches, dizziness, and fatigue are usually present for a short time."

Severus agreed to Robert's terms as long as he was able to go home the next day. He talked some more with Lily, his mum and Robert, ate a light meal and went back to sleep. Lily told Eileen and Robert what Severus related to her about the attack.

"Well it is possible that he'll remember more when some of the trauma passes," Robert said.

Lily and Eileen worried about who his attacker was and what it might mean for Severus' future at Hogwarts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 20**

Severus came home on Monday morning with Robert helping him. When he stepped out of the fireplace a feeling of dizziness and sickness overcame him. "Excuse me," Severus muttered, quickly headed upstairs, and barely made it to the bathroom. Robert followed him upstairs, waited outside the bathroom, and when Severus came out, he helped him into bed. He ran his wand over him, checking out his condition. "I'm sorry, Sev, I should have warned you those are unfortunate side effect of flooing when you're not totally well."

Lily, Eileen, and Petunia came through the floo after Severus and Robert. Lily and Eileen each had a trunk while Petunia carried both owls. "I can take Sev's trunk and Aesculapius upstairs if you like, Eileen," Lily offered.

"Thank you, Lily," Eileen said.

"_Mobilitrunk,_" Lily said casting the spell so Severus' trunk rose and floated in front of her. She set Aesculapius' cage on top and carefully steered them up the stairs and into his bedroom then lowered it down on the floor in front of his bed. She set Aesculapius on Severus' desk. "I'm going to take Morgana and my trunk home and see my family. I'll be back in about an hour, Sev."

"Okay, thanks for your help, Lily."

"No problem, Sev," She replied giving him a quick kiss.

When Lily and Petunia came in the door of her home, their parents were waiting for her to tell them about Severus' accident and how he was faring. She told them what she knew and that wasn't much.

"It wasn't that Potter kid again was it?" Hal asked. "He's a spoiled bully if I ever saw one."

Lily shook her head. "Sev said he doesn't think it was Potter, but he doesn't remember the attack at all."

"Well, he's been through a bad experience so it might take him awhile to recall fully." Hal replied.

Petunia helped Lily take her trunk and owl upstairs. "Thanks, Tuney for all the help you've given Sev and me the last couple of days."

Petunia blushed slightly then gave Lily a hug. "That's what sisters are for, Lily."

There was an owl waiting for her that she recognized as belonging to Alice. She took the letter from it, gave it a treat, opened her window and the owl took off. She sat down and read the letter; laughing at the fact that Potter was actually stupid enough to believe anybody would appoint him Head Boy. If she got to be Head Girl and he was Head Boy, she'd quit. She folded it and stuck it in the pocket of her jeans. She went downstairs into her father's study. "Dad, we have a copy of _A Christmas Carol_, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." Hal pulled the book off the shelf of his bookcase and handed it to Lily.

"I don't think Sev's ever read this and you know how bored and crabby he gets when he's stuck in bed. I thought maybe he'd like to read it."

"Will you give him our regards and tell him we hope he's feeling better."

"I will, dad." Lily promised. She laughed suddenly. "Tuney owled me about what happened with Dursley."

"That fat lump of suet!" Hal exclaimed. "He didn't know what hit him when he ran into that barrier Eileen and Mr. Moody put up for us; he ended up sprawled on the curb next to that fancy convertible of his. Your mum had to call an ambulance to haul him away."

"I'm glad Tuney decided not to marry him and he's out of our lives."

"Your mum and I are too, sweetheart."

Lily put her coat on and wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck. She was secretly hoping they would have snow for Christmas. She quickly walked the two blocks to Severus' house. Eileen, knowing she was coming back, had left the wards down. Lily knocked on the door and then went inside.

Eileen and Robert were sitting in the kitchen having tea. The house smelled wonderfully like Christmas with the smells of nutmeg and cinnamon. She went out into the kitchen. "Is Sev awake? I don't want to disturb him if he's sleeping."

"He was as of a few minutes ago, Lily," Eileen answered.

Lily went upstairs. Severus looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled as he saw her.

"Mum and dad asked me to tell you they hope you're feeling better soon."

"Tell them thanks for their good wishes."

"I will," She promised sitting down on the bed beside him. "What are you reading, Sev?" She tilted the magazine up so she could see the name which was _The Potioneer's Journal_. "I assume that's one of your mum's."

"Yeah, but reading it is making my eyes tired," He answered, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I've got just the thing for you. Have you ever read Charles Dickens _A Christmas Carol_?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I did read one of his books. _A Tale of Two Cities_, I think it was called."

"I'll read it to you since your eyes are tired," Lily offered. "First though you've got to read the letter Alice sent me."

"I expect there's all manner of rumors flying around about what happened to me." Severus said taking the letter. He read it quickly chuckling as he read it. "I can't believe Missy said that to Potter. He must have really pissed her off!"

"Who doesn't he piss off? Just having to be in the same room with him pisses me off!" Lily stated then said in a teasing voice, "You know, Sev, Alice thinks you're gorgeous and you have a deep, sexy voice."

Severus rolled his eyes. "At least it's not cracking and squeaking anymore. Merlin! That was awful. The only advantage was that Potter couldn't make fun of me because his was doing the same thing."

Lily giggled. "And after all that he's still stuck with the same high, whiny voice." She stretched out on the bed next to Severus and began to read. He seemed to be enjoying it so she didn't see he was getting tired until his head fell against her shoulder and she noticed he had fallen asleep. She marked the page, closed the book, and placed it on Severus' nightstand. She stopped to admire her mum's Christmas present that was sitting on his desk. She was sure her mum would be thrilled with it. Before she left his room Lily pulled his comforter over Severus and kissed his forehead, murmuring that she loved him. She went back home for lunch. They were sitting in the kitchen talking after lunch when they heard tapping on the window. Lily recognized Liam's owl Aries so Petunia got up to let it in. She took the note and gave it a treat and he flew back out the window.

"Mum, dad, if you'll excuse me I'm going to answer Liam's note."

"You're excused, Petunia," Her dad said with a smile. He was so glad Petunia had decided on Liam. "Petunia was telling us how much she enjoyed the Ball and seeing Hogwarts."

"Liam's very well thought of so she's got the top boy," Lily replied. She toyed with her tea and looked up at her parents. "Mum, dad, do you remember when I was younger and you were talking about how you thought Sev might be an abused child?"

Her parents looked at one another before Rose said, "We did talk about it, but I don't recall you being there, Lily."

"I wasn't, but I was passing your bedroom when you were talking and I heard Sev's name so I stop to listen," Lily confessed then hurried on, "You were right. Stupid prat, Potter, did something to Sev that ripped the back of his shirt and that's when I saw the scars." Lily's eyes filled with tears briefly. "I was horrified when I saw how badly his back is scarred and I had to really press him before he'd admit his father was responsible for it. He used to beat Sev with the buckle end of his belt."

"We suspected it because of the way he used to jump at loud noises or if anybody raised their voice even if it wasn't in anger." Hal said sadly. "We wanted to call Children's Services, but we had no proof, just suspicions."

"Sev said even if you had, his mum and him would have lied because his father threatened to kill them if anybody found out or if Eileen tried to leave him." Lily responded then she grew angry. "Dumbledore knew, too. Madam Pomfrey saw Sev's back the first time he was in the hospital first year. She would have gone straight to him to report it because that's the kind of person she is, but he apparently did nothing just like he let Potter and his cronies bully Sev for the better part of five years without any punishment."

"It's a miracle he's turned out as well as he has." Rose said. "It seems like all the people you're supposed to trust to help you as a child all let him down."

Switching topics, Lily smiled. "Wait until you see Sev's nose now that's it's not swollen anymore. Dr. Lockwood did a wonderful job on it."

"We're looking forward to it," Rose said.

Lily went back over to Sev's house later in the afternoon. She found him working on his homework. He watched Lily as she removed her scarf, coat, hat, and gloves. Her cheeks were pink. "Is it cold outside?"

"Very cold," Lily replied. "Even walking two blocks made me cold. I'm hoping it snows for Christmas."

Severus smiled. "I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for a couple of hours. I still have some Christmas shopping I want to do. Would you like to come with me?"

"Did you ask Robert if you should?"

"I asked him and mum. Robert said as long as it's for a short time and I make sure I don't get overtired I can go. Mum said it was okay with her as long as I abide by the rules Robert set."

"Okay," Lily said nodding enthusiastically. "I think Tuney might like to come, too, if you don't mind. I think she wants to buy Liam a gift, but she's not sure what to get him."

"He's a Ravenclaw so anything that engages his mind would be a great gift. The good thing is he's Muggleborn so he'll be familiar with Muggle games and puzzles, too."

"That's a good idea, Sev," Lily said. "I'll let Tuney know." She sat down next to him. "Do you want to study or would you like me to continue reading to you."

"You can help me answer these if you wouldn't mind," Severus said pointing to the notes sitting beside him on the bed. "Just after you left all these owls started coming. These are from Frank, Alice, Missy, Remus, and Paul. Would you mind writing a reply? My vision is still a bit blurry and my handwriting isn't the best even when my vision's normal."

Lily looked at the notes he'd gotten. They were all contained messages of concern and good wishes. She nodded. "Just tell me what you want to say and I'll write it." They finished up the replies and sent them off with Aesculapius and Horatio then Lily read to him until dinner time. She went home to eat with her family, but came back afterwards to be with Severus. She continued reading to him until he had fallen asleep. She yawned and nudged Severus. "Move over, Sev."

"Huh?" Severus asked groggily.

"I'm tired and your room is cold so could you move over a bit and make room for me?"

Severus moved over and Lily slid under the covers next to him. Severus put his arm over Lily and closed his eyes. Lily lay awake, marveling how naturally their bodies fit together; like two pieces of a puzzle. She glared at the poster of Cher then elbowed Severus. "Sev, are you awake?"

"Huh?" He lifted his head and brushed his hair out of his face. "What, Lily?"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Who?"

"Cher."

"I think she's rather more exotic rather than pretty." Severus answered honestly.

"What about her?" Lily asked rolling over on her back and pointing to his Marilyn Monroe poster.

"I think I could say she's gorgeous, but she's been dead for fourteen years also."

Lily turned over on her right side again. Severus sensed that she was feeling a bit insecure maybe. "You do know, Lily, that I think you're more beautiful." He kissed the top of her head. "And I wouldn't be interested in either Cher or Marilyn Monroe even if they were to suddenly appear in my room right now."

"I know," Lily said with a smile. She cuddled against him and soon fell asleep.

Eileen came upstairs to go to bed and glanced into Severus room. She had sent off Horatio to the Evans's to let them know Lily was staying overnight. She debated whether she should wake them, but decided to let them sleep. However, she did leave the bedroom door wide open.

Severus woke up when his mother got up. He gently kissed Lily awake. She rolled over and smiled at him. "Hi Sev."

"Good morning, Lily. If you want to get up, I'll walk you home."

"Okay, but let me clean up a bit first." Lily got out of bed, put her shoes on then grabbed a comb out of her purse and ran it through her hair then put on her coat, scarf, hat, and gloves. Severus took his coat out of his closet and wrapped his Slytherin scarf around his neck. They went downstairs and walked out into the kitchen. "Mum, I'm going to walk Lily home and I'll be right back."

"Okay, Sev. What time are you leaving for Diagon Alley?"

Severus looked at Lily. "Does ten o'clock sound all right to you?"

"Yes. That will give Tuney and I plenty of time to get ready." They walked back into the living room and Lily pulled on Severus' arm. He looked at her questioningly. She pointed at the phone. "When did you get your phone, Sev?"

Severus looked at it blankly. "I didn't know mum had gotten it." He walked Lily outside. It was dark and cold in the early morning. "Does Eileen have to work today?"

"Yes. She's off Christmas Eve and Christmas Day though. Robert's going to help us decorate the tree tonight."

When they arrived at in front of Lily's home, Severus kissed her and watched until she went inside then went back home. His mum had made him breakfast and Severus found he was hungry and devoured the bacon, eggs and bangers she put in front of him. "Mum, why did you get a phone installed?" He asked curiously.

"I just thought it would be useful in case of an emergency."

Severus couldn't imagine what kind of an emergency that would be, but he shrugged and continued to eat. Before Eileen apparated to St. Mungo's, Eileen kissed his forehead and said, "Now promise me you'll be careful and not overdue things, Sev."

"I promise, Mum. I don't want to spend the entire holiday in bed."

After she was gone, Severus had another cup of tea and read the _Daily Prophet_. There wasn't much news in it. More reported sightings of either Riddle or one of his Death Eaters; few could be verified by Aurors. He went upstairs and took a shower which he hadn't been able to do since Saturday. He was shocked when he washed his hair and saw so much blood. His hair in back had obviously been caked with dried blood. He used a drying charm to dry his hair then got dressed. He went downstairs and took a quick look at the bookcase in the lab where Eileen kept all of her potion books to make sure she hadn't already brought _Moste Ancient Potions_.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Once her family was done with breakfast, Rose cleaned up the kitchen then went and knocked on the door of Hal's study and stuck her head in the door. "Hal?"

"Wouldn't you think an eighteen year-old could write in complete sentences?" He complained looking up from the essay he was correcting.

"I would hope so," Rose smiled.

"Well, that doesn't seem to be the case here." He sighed and put down his red pen. "What did you need, Rose?"

"You know the girls and Sev are going to Diagon Alley this morning to do some Christmas shopping?" Her husband nodded. "I wondered if you might go with them. You know how Sev is? Even if he doesn't feel well he'll let Lily and Petunia drag him all over because he hates to disappoint Lily. I just want to make sure they don't run Sev ragged when he's only been out of the hospital a day and I certainly don't want him collapsing somewhere in Diagon Alley."

"I'll be glad to go with them, Rose. I always enjoy going to Diagon Alley and it will give me a break from correcting these tests and maybe I'll have a new perspective on them by then."

"That's the spirit, dear," Rose said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Lily and Petunia talked excitedly about what they might buy in Diagon Alley. "If you don't find anything you like for Liam in Diagon Alley, we can go to Foyles, too. It's just a couple blocks down on Charing Cross from the Leaky Cauldron." Lily said.

Severus was waiting to escort them through the wards and into the house. He wore the same outfit he'd worn to Hogsmeade; a green cable-knit sweater and black jeans. Lily wondered if she could ever get him into regular blue jeans, but decided the black jeans complimented his lean figure. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron then went out into the courtyard where Severus opened the passageway to Diagon Alley. They went to Flourish & Blotts first. "Why don't you sit down, Sev, and Lily can get what you want." Hal suggested.

Severus nodded. He was still feeling a bit dizzy from flooing. He sat down on one of the plush window seats. He whispered to Lily the names of the two books he wanted to purchase and gave her the money for them. He looked around and noticed that Hal was perusing a book about wizarding history. He grabbed the book about Gringotts from a display near him and started to read. His enjoyment was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice. "Well, if it isn't Snivellus!" Severus didn't bother to look up. Why the hell couldn't Potter just leave him in peace for once?

"I heard somebody bashed your head in good, Snivvy. Not that you don't deserve everything you got and if there was any fairness, you would have gotten worse!" He chuckled. "Maybe you should quit thanking the house elves since it only gets your wortless arse kicked hard!" James laughed nastily.

The book fell to the floor as Severus shot to his feet. "It was you who did this to me!" Severus hissed, but he was suddenly engulfed by a wave of dizziness.

Hal, who had been keeping an eye on him, rushed over and grabbed his arm. "Easy, Sev," He cautioned. "Here, sit down. You've gone very pale, son. What's happened?" He glared angrily at James.

"It _was_ him that did this to me," Severus said weakly, motioning to James.

"Prove it, Snivilly," James replied sarcastically and smirked. "It's your word against mine and I don't have to tell you who everybody's going to believe." He turned around and arrogantly strutted off to the back of the store.

Lily and Petunia rushed up. "What did that brainless arse Potter want?" Lily said glaring angrily at James' back.

"He all but admitted he's the one who that beat the crap out of me."

"What!" Lily yelled, pulling out her wand. Hal, knowing his daughter's temper, grabbed her and held her fast. "Let me go, Dad!" Lily demanded. "I want to cast the _Comburoirrito_ hex on him! I want to see him dancing around, yowling and trying to scratch his arse and crotch in public!"

Hal didn't know what the _Comburoirrito_ hex was and though Potter deserved whatever it was, he didn't want Lily to get in trouble for using magic outside of school so he held her until she calmed down. "Lily, Sev's not feeling well and I think we should get him home," Hal said

"I'm all right," Severus protested. "I still have some things I need to get."

Lily immediately forgot her anger at James and sat down beside Severus. "You are pale. We probably should get you back home and to bed. Eileen isn't going to be too happy if you have a relapse."

"She not going to be real happy when I tell her it _was_ Potter that attacked me," Severus muttered.

"Severus, we can finish your shopping for you while you wait here or in the Leaky Cauldron with dad," Petunia added.

"Severus and I will wait in the Leaky Cauldron for you girls." Hal decided.

Severus handed Lily his list. "Thank you both for doing this for me. I really appreciate it."

Lily gave him a kiss on his cheek. "It's absolutely no problem, Sev."

Hal guided Severus into the Leaky Cauldron and found a table for them. He ordered a pot of tea from Tom which arrived within a few minutes. Severus settled back in his chair and gratefully sipped his tea. "Potter knew I had gone to the kitchen to give the elves my regards for the dinner they prepared for the Ball. Nobody knows I do that with the exception of Lily. That's how I knew it was him. I dread having to tell mum though."

Hal frowned. "Eileen has to know, but I also realize she'll want to go straight to the Potter's and hex their son's arrogant arse off although she may have to stand in line behind Lily."

Severus smiled slightly. "That's certainly true." He shook his head. "But Potter was right. It is my word against his because I can't remember the attack so I have no proof he did it."

"But your memory will come back, Sev," Hal said. "It might take some time though."

"Yes, but in the meantime Potter gets away with it," Severus replied glumly. "And suppose my memory never does come back? He'll get away with it permanently."

At that moment Lily and Petunia came back into the Leaky Cauldron, They waved at Hal and Severus and came over to the table they were sitting in. Lily had a bag from Slug & Jiggers and Eeylops Owl Emporium. Petunia had one from Foyles. "I found a marvelous gift for Liam. He told me he and his dad play chess a lot when he's home. I found this chess set with three levels. It ought to be a real challenge for him."

"Well, if everybody's got everything they need, we'd better be getting back home so Sev can lie down." Hal said.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Sev?" Lily asked quietly. He looked paler than normal.

"I'm tired. I'll lay down for awhile when I get home."

They flooed home. Hal grabbed Severus' arm as they stepped out of his fireplace. "I'll help you upstairs and I'll ask Rose bring you over some lunch."

Severus nodded. He was worried what his mum's reaction would be when she found out it _was_ Potter. He was sure she'd want to floo immediately to Potter Manor and hex the crap out of Potter before she called MLE. Lily would probably be right behind her.

"Can I stay with Sev until Eileen gets home, Dad?" Lily asked. She knew the rules as far as her and Sev being in either house without parental supervision, but thought her dad might be willing to waive the rule in this case.

"Yes, Lily," Her father nodded. "I don't think he should be alone." He got Severus upstairs and helped him into bed. "Don't worry about anything," Hal said, patting Severus' shoulder. "If you like, Rose and I can come over before you tell Eileen, and we can help calm her down."

"Severus nodded. "I know Robert is coming home with her. He having supper and helping decorate the tree, but you know mum's temper. It'll take all five of us to get her calm enough to see reason."

"Okay. Ask Lily to phone us before Eileen's due home and we'll come over."

"Don't worry, Sev, we're not going to let Eileen do anything foolish," Lily assured him.

Knowing his mum's temper, Severus hoped she was right.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 21**

Rose came out of the kitchen as Hal and Petunia came in the door. The house smelled good from all the Christmas baking. "You're just in time, dears," Rose said, giving Hal a kiss. "I've got lunch all ready." She looked around. "Where are Lily and Sev?"

"Let's have lunch and I'll explain," Hal said, leading Rose out into the kitchen. Petunia followed. Rose served them toasted roast beef sandwiches with melted cheese, grilled onion, and a couple of slices of bacon, along with a side of crisps. She set the teapot on the table and poured them each a cup. "Now, what's going on Hal?"

Hal explained about what Severus suspected and why. "He is right. Neither the Headmaster nor the Board of Governors will accept Severus' accusation without proof."

"It not right," Petunia said. "I saw Potter and he was angry at Severus because he wouldn't let Potter cut in on him and Lily. Of course, Lily wouldn't have danced with that fool no matter how many times he asked her."

"No, it not, Petunia," Rose agreed. "I have a strong suspicion that Mr. Potter learned his prejudice towards Slytherins at his father's knee."

There was a tapping at the kitchen window and Aries, Liam's owl, was sitting patiently on the window ledge. Petunia got up and let him in. He held out his leg and she took the note off of him and gave him a treat before he took off again. "I'm going to answer Liam's note, if you'll excuse me."

"I told Sev you'd bring him over some lunch. Lily's going to stay with him until Eileen gets home. I thought it was all right to waive ours and Eileen's rule this one time."

"Of course, dear," Rose replied as she got up. "I wouldn't want Sev to be left entirely alone after what happened."

There was more tapping on the kitchen window and another owl sat outside, waiting to be let in. "This must be our day for owls," Rose remarked as she let it in. It flew over to Hal and stuck out its leg.

Hal carefully took the letter off it, but the owl didn't fly away again. "I guess he's been told to wait for a reply. He opened the letter and read it quickly. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Who's it from, Hal?" Rose asked curiously. The owls that came to them were always from Lily, Sev, or Eileen.

"It's from Charles Potter. He requesting a meeting with me and he's willing to meet me wherever it's convenient for me."

"Well isn't that so nice of him!" Rose exclaimed sarcastically as she poured some chicken noodle soup into a large thermos. "After that wretched juvenile delinquent he calls a son deliberately beat up, Sev."

"I'll ask him to meet me tomorrow at Corbin's at ten o'clock," Hal decided. Corbin's was Corbin's Campus Eatery, a diner near the University frequented by students, staff, and the public alike.

Rose finished packing a picnic hamper with soup, sandwiches, and dessert and went to get her coat. She came back and saw Hal was sending his note off with the Potter owl.

"I don't think we should mention this meeting to anybody until we know what Mr. Potter wants," Rose said. "Especially Lily as we know her temper."

"Yes, she had her wand out in Flourish & Blotts as soon as Sev told her. I had to grab her and hold or she would have hexed that little bast …right then and there!" Hal shook his head. "I hope Mr. Potter's intention isn't just to badmouth Sev some more or it's going to be a very short meeting."

"You'll find out tomorrow, dear." Rose replied. "I'm going to take this over to the kids and be right back."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Lily was once again reading to Severus from A Christmas Carol when they heard a knock at the front door. "It's probably mum with lunch," Lily said putting down the book and getting up.

"Okay, but don't open the door without checking first," Severus cautioned.

Lily nodded and took her wand with her. She peeked out the blind on the front window and saw her mum standing on the front porch, carrying the Evans picnic hamper. She opened the door and Rose came in. "My, it's getting colder. Maybe we'll have snow for Christmas this year." She went out into the kitchen and set the hamper on the table. "How is Sev feeling, Lily?"

"He's feeling better, but I'm making him rest until Eileen comes home. Did dad tell you what happened?"

"Yes, and it's too bad wizarding society doesn't have some sort of a lock-up for juvenile delinquents," Rose stated as she poured the soup into bowls, arranged sandwiches, and the cookies and fudge she had brought over, on plates and placed them all on a tray. She carried the tray upstairs and set it down in front of Severus. "I want to see you eat every bit of that, young man." She placed her hand on his forehead, but he didn't feel unusually warm.

Lily dug into her soup with relish. Her mum made the best chicken noodle soup ever! After they finished lunch, Lily helped her mum pack up the hamper. Rose gave her a kiss and said, "Dad and I will see you later. Take good care of Sev."

"I will, Mum. Thanks for bringing us lunch."

When Eileen and Robert came through the floo later, they found not only Severus, but Lily and her parents waiting in the living room. Eileen looked around in alarm. "Has something happened?" She looked at Severus. "Sev …"

"Mum, I have something to tell you, but you best sit down first." Severus said.

"Sit down, Eileen, and we can hear what Sev has to say," Robert said, leading her over to the recliner by the couch. She seated herself and said, "All right, I'm sitting down so what's going on, Sev?"

"Mum, I ran into Potter in Flourish & Blotts today and remember how I told you that I didn't think Potter had done it? Well, I was wrong …"

Eileen immediately shot to her feet. "What!"

Robert put his hands on her shoulders and said soothingly, "Let's hear the rest of Sev's story before you decide on what action you should take." He coaxed her into sitting back down. "Did he admit it to you?" Robert asked.

"Not directly, but he did say I should stop thanking the elves because I only end up getting my head kicked hard. Lily is the only one that knows I visit the elves to compliment them on their cooking. I must have been saying something complimentary to the elves as I was leaving the kitchen that he overheard. I'm sure Potter and probably Pettigrew, were under that stupid invisibility cloak of Potter's," Severus said bitterly.

"I warned Dumbledore I'd go to the Board of Governors if anything else happened and I warned the Potter's and the Pettigrew's they were going to get a visit from MLE." Eileen yelled. "And I'm going to do exactly that!"

"Mum, Dumbledore probably didn't know about it. I suspect it might have been a spur-of-the-moment thing on Potter's part. He was really angry that I wouldn't allow him to cut in when Lily and I were dancing and then Lily refused to dance with him at all; he probably blamed me for that." Severus shook his head. "I know you want to do something, but since I can't remember what happened, we don't have any proof. I doubt they'll ever find what Potter hit me with. It was probably a beater's bat, but I imagine he got rid of it right quick."

"Well, maybe I should take you out of Hogwarts, Sev." Eileen said. "Dumbledore cannot seem to insure your safety."

"What!" Severus shouted. "I'm not going to allow Potter to drive me away and I don't want to attend either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons! I don't want to leave Lily!"

Lily grasped his arm, attempting to keep him calm. "Sev, calm down, please or you're going to end up back in bed for the entire holiday."

"I'm not talking about sending you to either of those schools. I can teach you at home."

Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. "Mum, I know you're really smart and you've taught me a lot of things over the years, but you work all day and I don't want you to come home and then have to teach me, too."

"I'd rather do that then have to attend your funeral. Do you realize that you might have died in that corridor if Black hadn't found you? And that incident last spring; you could have snapped your neck if you'd fallen differently."

"Mum, this is all supposition. I didn't die," Severus argued.

"And what about the next time those bullies attack you?"

"Eileen," Hal interrupted. "I know how you feel. Lord knows every time we read about something horrible this You-Know-Who fellow's done, Rose and I just want to pull Lily out of school and never let her out of our sight." He sighed. "But we also know that despite everything that's happens and as much as we want to protect her, we have to let Lily go, to live her own life."

Eileen sighed and slumped back into the recliner. "I know you're right, Hal."

"Eileen," Robert said soothingly. "What don't you give it a few days? Severus' memory may come back and you can decide then what to do."

"I suppose I must," Eileen agreed.

Severus nodded in agreement, but he was damned if he was going to let his mum pull him out of Hogwarts and away from Lily.

Hal, Rose, and Lily excused themselves to go home. Lily jiggled Severus' arm to get his attention and said, "Be sure to owl me tonight."

Severus nodded and squeezed her hand. He escorted the Evans family out and watched until they were out of sight.

Eileen went into the kitchen to start dinner. Severus followed her out and offered to help her. She smiled. "Thanks, Sev, but it won't take me long. Why don't you keep Robert company while I'm doing this?"

Okay, Mum," Severus nodded. He went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Robert was standing before the Christmas tree.

"That's a really nice tree," Severus commented. "I can't see any bare spots anywhere."

"Eileen picked it out." He chuckled. "I'll bet she dragged me to every Christmas tree lot in the surrounding area until she found just the right tree."

Robert sat down on the couch next to Severus. "So you're still feeling tired, Severus?"

"I get tired easier it seems and I get a bit dizzy when I floo." Severus paused and looked at Robert. "Is it normal not to be able to remember?"

"You had serious injuries including a head injury. Sometimes when the body is healing itself it will block traumatic memories that might be a detriment to healing." Robert explained. "What is your last memory of the night, Severus?"

"I remember tickling the pear and opening the door to the kitchen, but everything after that is a complete blank."

"Dumbledore did confirm with the elves that you had been to the kitchen at midnight and you spent several minutes praising them for their food preparation at the Yule Ball."

"So I must have been attacked when I left then?" Severus frowned. There was something not right about this. He had always had unusually sharp senses and they had saved him from many jinxes thrown by Potter and his friends, but they appeared to have utterly failed him that night.

"Dinner's ready," Eileen called from the dining room. Severus waited until Robert had seated his mum then sat down. She had made pork chops in tomato sauce with onions and garlic, garlic mashed potatoes, a salad, rolls, and treacle tart for dessert.

"Dinner is delicious, Mum. The salad tastes like you just picked the vegetables," Severus complimented her.

"That's because the vegetable are from my garden. I picked them last fall, cast a freshening charm over them, and I have the baskets stored down the basement."

"How long have you known Lily, Severus?" Robert asked.

"We met when we were both nine. We both hung out in the park three blocks from here. I saw her swinging one morning. She used to swing very high then jump off the swing when it was at the highest point and she'd just float back down to the ground. Tuney would be screaming in fright, but Lily never got hurt. That how I knew she was a witch. I kind of blurted it out to her and she got mad at me because she thought I was insulting her." Severus smiled remembering his first meeting with Lily. "Once I explained myself better, she understood and we became fast friends. I told her all about Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general." He frowned briefly. "I think I gave her nightmares when I told her about Azkaban and the Dementors. She thought she was going to be arrested for doing magic until I told her you would have to do something really bad to be thrown in Azkaban."

"Sev's and Lily's birthdays are only three weeks apart, too," Eileen added.

"I'm assuming that you plan to marry Lily at some point in the future?" Robert asked.

"Yes, but it probably won't be until I'm a certified Potion's Master. At least then maybe we'll have enough set aside not to have to scrimp all the time."

"What does Lily say?" Robert asked curiously.

"We've only talked about marriage in vague terms. We both assume we're going to be married, but we've never talked about when."

"After having met Lily I would think she wouldn't want you making plans without her input. She may have different views," Robert suggested.

Severus grinned. "She does have a temper and I know she's gotten angry at me in the past for assuming things and not talking to her about it."

Eileen brought dessert the table and handed the plates around. Severus added a dollop of clotted cream to his, thought about what Robert had said as he ate, and knew he was right. Lily might not want to wait and she would resent him making decisions that affected both their lives.

When they were done eating, Eileen put the food away, cleaned the dirty dishes and utensils with a wave of her wand and put them away in their proper place. "Shall we get started on the tree?"

Severus changed the colors of the ornaments while his mum and Robert decorated the tree with fairy lights. He changed the color of the ornaments in four boxes to green and silver then changed the fifth box of ornaments to blue and bronze as he knew Robert had been in Ravenclaw. The last box he changed the ornaments to red and gold for Lily. When tree was finished Eileen shut off all the lights with a wave of her wand then they stood back to admire it.

Severus gave his mum a hug. "It looks great, Mum. You did an excellent job of picking out the tree."

They left the lights off and the only light was the light from the fireplace.

Severus …" Robert began, but Severus held up his hand. "You can call me Sev, Robert. Nobody calls me Severus except the professors.

"All right, Sev. When you were talking earlier about having no memory of how you were injured, do you mean you have no memory at all or your memory is very foggy or fuzzy?"

Severus shook his head. "No. My last memory is tickling the pear and pulling open the kitchen door. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital, but there's nothing in between those two memories."

Hmm ..." Robert murmured pulling at his bottom lip. "Would you permit me to perform Legilimency on you, Sev?"

Severus hesitated for a moment. Normally when they practiced Ligilimency he was able to put some memories, such as his intimate ones with Lily and his childhood beatings, behind his shield, but now Robert was asking for full access to his memories which meant he would have to lower his shield completely. "Okay, I guess. I mean it's better to know what might be lurking in there than to have it come out unexpectedly and bite me in the arse." He knew what was expected of him. He lowered his shields completely and looked into Robert's eyes.

"Ligilimens!" Robert said softly. He entered Severus mind and got flashes of memories: the first beating Tobias had administered when he was five, his first meeting with Lily, his first day at Hogwarts, being hung upside down and humiliated by James, Sirius, and Peter then dropped on his head, the Yule Ball, he and Lily snogging, him tickling the pear and going into the kitchen, then waking up in the hospital. Where the memories of his attack should have been, there was a barrier. It didn't look very strong, but he didn't want to tamper with it. Robert disengaged himself from Severus' mind gently so as not to cause him any pain.

Severus fell back against Eileen with a groan rubbing his forehead. "Are you all right, Sev?" She asked.

"Yes, it's just a weird feeling." He sat up again and asked Robert. "Did you see anything useful?"

"Those memories are there, but they're hidden behind a barrier of some sort and that's why you aren't able to remember them," Robert explained. "Would you be able to come with Eileen to St. Mungo's tomorrow?"

Severus looked at his mother who nodded. "I can, but why?"

"I'd like you to see a colleague of mine, Master Healer Cromwell. He's a mind healer and I'd like him to have a look at that barrier. He would know how to safely remove it."

"Are you saying, Robert, that after hurting Sev, Potter tried to obliviate his memory to cover his crime?"

"That's what I suspect Eileen and that's why I want Sev to see Master Healer Cromwell. He's in charge of the Spell Damage Ward."

Severus absently nodded. "I guess it would be prudent to see an expert." He got up. "I'm going upstairs and get a start on my homework." He shook his head. "The professors are piling on the homework as if they think our NEWTs are this year."

"Eileen, I'll meet you and Sev at St. Mungo's tomorrow at seven." Robert said. He got up.

"Thanks, Robert, for your help," Severus said.

"You're welcome, Sev."

Severus went upstairs to his bedroom. He took a piece of parchment out of his desk drawer and wrote Lily, telling her what had occurred this evening and that on Robert's suggestion he was going to St. Mungo's tomorrow to see a mind healer. He tied the note to Aesculapius's leg. "Take this to Lily and wait for a reply," Severus instructed his familiar, scratching the Eagle Owl's head then opening the window so the he could fly out. While waiting for Aesculapius to return Severus opened his Arithmancy textbook to the assigned reading after which he started creating a number chart to solve the assigned problem. He heard tapping on his window, opened it, and Aesculapius flew in. Severus detached Lily's note and opened it. Lily wrote: _Sev, Potter attacked you physically then attacked your mind, too? That's horrible! Do you want me to come with you to St. Mungo's? Love, Lily_

Severus went downstairs and into the lab where his mother was brewing. "Mum, can Lily come with us tomorrow?"

"That's fine with me, Sev. I won't be able to leave when you're done so it will be good to have Lily with you when you leave St. Mungo's."

"Are we going to floo, Mum, because I'm not sure about apparating when flooing makes me dizzy?"

"We'll use the floo, Sev. Please tell Lily to come over before seven o'clock.

"I'll still walk over and pick Lily up," Severus decided. He went back upstairs, wrote her back and gave Aesculapius the note and instructed him to wait for Lily's reply. The owl flew out the window, but was back in a few minutes. Lily wrote: _I'll look for you before seven then. I love you! Lily_

Severus smiled, turned the parchment over, and scribbled: I love you, too, Lily! Sev. He gave the note to his owl and said. "You needn't wait for a reply," Severus said then gave the owl a treat before he flew out the window. He stared at the calendar hanging on the wall next to desk realizing with a start that he and Lily would be seventeen next month; they would be considered adults. They would be able to start Apparition lessons this year and could learn to drive should they choose. He idly wondered if Mr. Evans had the patience to teach both Lily and him.

He finished his Arithmancy assignment which by far was his most time-consuming of his assignments. There was a tapping on the window and he let in Aesculapius, who was carrying a dead vole. He decided to go to bed even though it was 9:30 because he had to be up earlier.

When his alarm went off at 5:30 the next morning it startled him until he remembered his appointment with Master Healer Cromwell. He got up, showered, dressed, and came downstairs. He stopped to admire the tree then went into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mum." He gave her a hug and sat down at the table. He pulled the _**Daily Prophet **_over to him and scanned the front page. "I don't know how this paper stays in business. Most times the news is more gossip than anything else." He got up and started making toast.

"For some reason which I don't understand; Rita Skeeter seems to have a great many fans who think the ground she walks on is sacred." Eileen said setting a plate of bacon, eggs, and bangers in front of him. She sat down opposite him and began to eat.

"And the rest of us think the ground she walks on is cursed," Severus joked, digging into his breakfast.

"Are you ready for today, Sev?" Eileen asked.

"I hope I can remember the entire sequence of events so Potter and Pettigrew can be expelled."

"I hope they're sent to Azkaban and their families disgraced!" Eileen said vehemently.

Severus finished breakfast then walked over to pick up Lily. She was ready and opened the door when he knocked. They walked back to his house where his mum was waiting.

"What a pretty tree!" Lily exclaimed when she saw their Christmas tree. She also noticed the red and gold Christmas ornaments and gave Severus a questioning look.

He shrugged, looking embarrassed. "I just thought you might like them."

"That was so sweet of you, Sev," Lily said squeezing his hand.

Eileen threw floo powder into the fireplace and said clearly, St. Mungo's." They stepped in and were quickly whisked to St. Mungo's. Eileen found Robert who volunteered to escort Severus and Lily to the fourth floor so she could go the Potions Lab. Eileen gave Severus a hug. "Good luck, Sev. I'll see you when I get home tonight."

"Thanks Mum." He took hold of Lily's hand and they followed Robert to the fourth floor where a sign over double doors read Spell Damage Ward. Robert knocked on the door of an office next door with a plaque beside it that read Heathcote Cromwell, Master Mind Healer. He went inside and spoke to somebody briefly then opened the door and invited Severus and Lily in. Healer Cromwell was short, stocky and had a cheerful expression. He got up from his desk as they came in.

"Heathcote, this Severus Snape, and his girlfriend, Miss Lily Evans. They're both sixth year students at Hogwarts and both at the top of their class. Sev, Lily, this is Master Healer Heathcote Cromwell." He smiled and said to Cromwell, "I'll be getting back to work and leave Sev in your capable hands.

Cromwell smiled at Severus and Lily then asked them to take a seat. They settled in chairs in front of his desk. "I understand, Severus, that you were attacked by an assailant a few days ago and received serious injuries as a result, but you're unable to remember the attack."

Severus nodded. "I can't remember anything about the attack at all."

Cromwell nodded. "Robert told me he performed Ligilimency on you last night and found some kind of a barrier that prevented him from seeing that memory. Is that correct, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "He said he thinks the person who attacked me tried to obliviate my memory." Severus knew better than to mention outside his family who had attacked him

Healer Cromwell got up. "Would you follow me, Severus?" He turned to Lily. "Would you like me to have some refreshment sent up for you while you wait, Miss Evans?"

Lily shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Cromwell escorted Severus to an inner room that was painted a pale blue and had comfortable furniture. He threw a silencing charm over the door then had Severus sit down in an armchair and he sat down in one directly across from him. "Robert tells me you've been studying Occlumency with him and he says you're a natural Occlumens."

Severus smiled. "It came fairly easy for me and I've found I can do transfiguration easier after learning it. I'm studying Legilimency, too, but I'm not as good at that yet."

"I'm going to be using Legilimency on you as Robert did last night so I can get a look at that barrier. I'll need you to lower your shield completely, Severus, and look straight into my eyes."

He nodded and did as Cromwell requested. Suddenly he could feel Cromwell penetrating his mind and gripped the arms of the chair to keep him from looking away.

Cromwell quickly went past Severus' memories until he came upon the barrier described by Robert. He studied it carefully. Whoever had tried to obliviate the memories had done a poor job of it and he would be able to easily take it down. He pulled himself out of Severus' mind and Severus sunk back into the chair. Cromwell gave him a few minutes to recover. "I found the barrier Robert described and I can take it down. I suspect whoever tried to obliviate you was unfamiliar with the spell because it was poorly done. This is usually the case with this spell because very few people, Obliviators mainly, are trained to use it."

"What will happen when you take down the barrier?" Severus asked uneasily.

"The memory will fill your mind entirely. It will be as if you're reliving it. You may even feel some physical pain. Do you want to do this now or would you prefer to wait?"

Severus shook his head. "I want to get it over with today."

"Okay. Lower your shield and look directly into my eyes again," He instructed. He was able to get back into Severus' mind without any trouble. He came upon the barrier and with one good pull the entire barrier collapsed, and he watched as the memories flowed past him. He pulled out of Severus' mind and watched him carefully as he relived the memories. It was obviously a very traumatic for him and when it was finally through, Severus slumped weakly in his chair, tears running down his face.

Cromwell sat silently until he recovered his composure. "Severus?"

Severus looked up. His face was extremely pale and his eyes were red.

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

Severus shook his head and wiped his face. "I'm pretty sure I know who did this to me, but I can't see him. I think he and his friend used a invisibility cloak and they didn't talk. I came out of the kitchen, heard something, and I threw up my arm to protect my face. I felt something heavy hit it, and break it. The pain was a sickening shock and I fell to my knees. That's when they clubbed the back of my head."

"You're sure there was more than one assailant?"

"Yes because I was still conscious when they were kicking both sides of me and breaking my ribs." Severus shook his head. "I don't remember them leaving, but I remember trying to get up but I felt too weak and my ribs hurt too bad. I ended up collapsing on my back." Tears ran down Severus' face again as he whispered, "I knew I'd die if somebody didn't find me, but who would know I was there?"

"You said you think you know who did this to you. Were they students?

Severus nodded. "Yes, but I don't want to mention any names since I have no proof. I had an encounter with one of them yesterday in Diagon Alley and he all but admitted he'd done it. He knows I won't be able to accuse him and claimed Dumbledore would take his side anyway."

Cromwell frowned. "Things must have changed quite a bit since I was at Hogwarts."

Severus shrugged. "It is a fact that Dumbledore tends to favor his former house."

"You've had a big shock today so I want you to take a dreamless sleep potion tonight and see me tomorrow." Cromwell ordered.

Severus nodded. He felt battered and bruised mentally. It was a terrible shock to realize how much Potter really hated him.

Cromwell escorted Severus back to his office and to Lily. She hurried over to him when she saw how pale he was. "Sev, are you all right?" Lily asked anxiously.

He nodded, smiled slightly, and said softly, "I'm fine, just a bit tired is all."

They left Healer Cromwell's office and walked downstairs to the floo to Severus' home. "You aren't going to stop and see your mum before we leave?" Lily asked.

"No. She'll be busy brewing so I'll tell her about it tonight." When they stepped out of the fireplace in Severus' house, Lily took his arm. "Mum said to bring you over when we got back."

"Okay, but let me go upstairs and get my books so I can do my homework. I'm almost done with it. I've just got Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and Herbology left."

Lily waited while Severus went upstairs and when he came back down carrying his book bag, they left for Lily's home. "I'm stuck on Arithmancy," Lily complained.

"I can take a look at it if you'd like me to," Severus offered.

"That would be great, Sev. Maybe you can see where I went wrong."

They arrived at Lily's home and went in. "Mum, we're home," Lily called. "I'm going upstairs and get my books, Sev." Rose came out of the kitchen. From the delicious smells issuing from there, it was obvious she was baking. She gave Severus a hug. "How are you feeling, Sev?"

Severus shook his head. "It's really a shock to suddenly find out Potter hates me that much."

"Do you remember what happened now?" Rose asked, sitting down beside him.

"I remember what happened that night, but it does me no good because neither of them spoke and they apparently used Potters invisibility cloak so I couldn't see them."

"I suppose Potter is smart enough not to get caught for his dirty deeds," Rose remarked.

"Unfortunately, he'll probably get away with it," Severus agreed. "I can't prove anything."

Lily came back down the stairs with her book bag and sat down on the couch next to Severus. She pulled out her Arithmancy homework and handed it to him. "There's where I'm stuck, Sev."

Rose smiled, went back into the kitchen. Lily knew how to distract Severus and take his mind off of what had happened to him for a while at least. She soon came back out carrying a tray on which there were two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies. She set it down on the coffee table. "If you kids are going to be studying you'll need some extra energy."

"Thanks Mum," Lily said.

Severus looked up from the Arithmancy chart he was studying and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Evans."

"You're welcome," Rose replied to both of them.

Severus leaned over to Lily and pointed out something on the Arithmancy chart. "There's where you went wrong, Lily. You just need to re-calculate this is all," Severus explained.

"Thanks, Sev," Lily said with a sigh.

"Is your dad home today? I haven't heard or seen him yet this morning."

"No. He had a meeting of some sort at the Uni, I guess."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Hal Evans entered the diner near campus and looked around. He spotted Charles Potter immediately. He was surprised as hell to get an owl from him yesterday asking for them to meet and even agreeing to meet where it was convenient for him. He didn't know why he had agreed to it except he was curious. But if Potter was just going to badmouth Sev, it was going to be awfully hard to hang on to his temper, knowing what his bully of a son had done to Sev. "Mr. Potter."

Charles Potter looked up, extended his hand, and said, "Professor Evans, it's nice to see you again."

Hal shook his hand and sat down at the table. A waitress came over immediately. "Professor Evans, what can I bring you?"

"Good morning, Gina. Please bring me a cup of Earl Grey tea and one of your wonderful raspberry Danishes."

"Right away Professor."

"Thank you Gina," Hal replied. He looked back at Mr. Potter. "What did you wish to discuss with me?"

"It concerns our children."

"Mr. Potter, there is no _our _children. There's just _my_ daughter and _your _son." Hal had to bite his tongue to keep from saying and _your thug of a son_.

"What I'm proposing, Professor Evans is that you betroth your daughter, Lily to my son, James. There would of course be a reasonable exchange of gold to seal the betrothal."

Hal could not believe he was hearing. Betroth Lily to that brute! Despite his feelings, Hal managed to ask calmly. "And what, in your opinion, Mr. Potter, is a reasonable amount of gold to pay for my daughter's happiness?"

"I believe one thousand Galleons should suffice. I am very wealthy, Professor Evans and James is my only heir. Your daughter would be very well taken care of and would never have to worry about being without as she would with that Snape boy." He wrinkled his nose distastefully. "Although his mother was a Prince she was disowned and I don't believe he has even the slightest chance of inheriting the Prince fortune which I have heard is considerable."

"What about my daughter's happiness?" Hal demanded. "How is she supposed to be happy married to a man she doesn't love and a career she wants, but won't be allowed to pursue?"

"She'll come to love James over time. Her first priority of course will be to provide an heir and that has to take precedence over anything else. She won't need a career, but she may do volunteer work, I suppose, if she wanted too, as long as she remembers her first duty is to James as his wife."

Hal got up just as Gina came over with his order. "I'll take that to go please, Gina." He gave her the money. "The answer is no, Mr. Potter. I will not subject my daughter to a loveless marriage with a spoiled brat who can't accept that Lily loves someone else." Gina came back and gave him a paper bag. "Thank you, Gina, and since I won't see you before Christmas, have a very happy Christmas."

"Thank you, Professor. You have a good one, too." She replied, casting a curious glance at Mr. Potter as she left.

"If you mean Snape," Charles shrugged. "He's of little or no consequence. I could probably buy him off with a hundred Galleons. He's probably never seen that many Galleons at one time in his entire life." Mr. Potter rose, too. "I am a very _powerful _wizard, Professor Evans. I have a great deal of influence I can use it in whatever way I see fit. _I_ always get what I want."

"You may or may not have influence in your world, but you have none in mine, Sir," Hal replied curtly. He left the diner and got in his car. The drive home was only ten minutes, but as he pulled into his driveway his anger had began to give way to concern.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 22**

Rose opened the door for her husband. "How did your meeting go, dear?"

Hal took off his coat and threw it over the stair banister. "We need to talk, Rose." Hal said and started upstairs. Rose glanced over at Lily and Severus. They were both still working on their homework, their heads together. She followed her husband upstairs and into their bedroom closing the door behind her.

"I take it your meeting with Mr. Potter didn't go very well."

"The man's a complete bastard!" Hal spat then apologized, "Sorry, Rose."

"What on earth happened, Hal?" Rose asked sitting down on their bed.

"He apparently expected me to agreeably betroth Lily to his brute of a son for a thousand Galleons. Her first priority would be to provide an heir and She doesn't need a career, but she could do volunteer work as long as it doesn't interfere with her duties as James' wife. He bragged he could buy Sev off with a hundred Galleons because he probably never seen that many in his entire life."

"How dare he!" Rose exclaimed angrily. "After his son beat Sev so badly he expects us to betroth Lily to him!"

"To be fair, Rose, I'm sure Mr. Potter knows nothing about what his son did to Sev."

"Would he even care if he did know?"

"Probably not." Hal looked worried. "Mr. Potter also claimed he was very influential and could use his influence in whatever manner he chose and stated he always gets what he wants. I told him he may or may not have influence in his world but he has none in ours."

"Was he making threats against Lily and Sev, Hal?" Rose asked worriedly. "Is there a way he could force Lily into marrying his son?"

"I don't know, Rose." Hal shook his head. "There is one definite way to prevent that however."

"You mean if Lily and Sev were already married?"

Hal nodded. "Of course it would be up to them, and I don't know about their schooling; if they would be allowed to continue."

"They would have to be married in a wizarding ceremony because there's not enough time to post the bans before they return to school," Rose pointed out then added, "Mr. Potter probably wouldn't recognize a civil marriage as having any legality in the wizarding world anyway.

"They can always have a civil ceremony after they graduate so they're marriage will be legal in both societies."

"We'd best talk to them first and see what they think before we start making any marriage plans, Hal," Rose said with a smile.

Hal and Rose left their bedroom to go back downstairs. Hal stopped first and knocked on Petunia's door. "Petunia, would you please come downstairs? Your mother and I have something we need to talk over with Lily and Sev and we'd like your input, too."

"Certainly Dad," Petunia said nodding and followed them downstairs.

Severus and Lily looked up as Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and Petunia walked into the room. "Lily, Sev, may we talk to you?"

Severus shut the book he was reading and nodded. "Of course, Sir."

"What is it, Dad?" Lily asked.

Hal looked uneasy and rubbed his hands together. "I got an owl from Charles Potter yesterday afternoon, requesting a meeting. He even offered to meet me at my convenience."

"What did he want?" Severus asked warily.

"He expected me to agree to betroth Lily to his son in exchange for one thousand Galleons."

"What!" Lily shouted angrily, surging to her feet. Her face was red in anger and her eyes looked like chips of green ice.

Hal held up his hands. "I told him no, Lily. I told him I wouldn't subject you to a loveless marriage with a spoiled brat who couldn't accept you were already in love with Sev."

"What happened then?" Severus asked softly.

"He said he was a very powerful and had a great deal of influence and could choose to use it whatever way he saw fit and emphatically stated he always gets what he wants."

"If he means he'd try to ruin me, he's already tried that and didn't succeed," Severus said.

"He could do that, yes. Rose and I are worried that he might try to force Lily to marry James."

"Could he do that?" Rose asked worriedly.

Lily and Severus looked at each other. "He could confund me, but I don't think anybody would agree to marry somebody who's been confounded," She explained. "It's a charm when cast causes a person to be confused."

"If he wants to go to Azkaban he can use _Imperius Curse_, but again, I don't think he could find anybody who would agree to marry someone who's been Imperiused," Severus said.

"He could use a love potion, but I wouldn't drink anything Potter offered me anyway."

"He could slip it in your drink when you weren't looking," Severus pointed out. "We might have to get you a flask to drink out of like Mad-Eye Moody," He joked then sobered. "I suppose he could resort to the tried and true blackmail method."

"Rose and I figured there's one sure way to head off any attempts by Potter to marry you to his son and that's if you and Sev are already married."

Severus and Lily looked at each other then Lily asked, "Tuney, what do you think?"

"Well I agree with dad and mum. I didn't like the way that Potter boy behaved at the Ball. He seems to be obsessed by you, Lily. After finding out what he did to Severus, I wouldn't put anything past the little creep!"

"Can Lily and I discuss this for few minutes?" Severus asked.

"Certainly, use my study," Hal said.

Severus and Lily got up and went into Hal's study. Lily shut the door and leaned against it. Severus sat down at Hal's desk. He looked up at Lily. "What do you think about their idea?"

Lily went over and sat down in Severus' lap and put her arms around Severus' neck. "I'm all for it, Sev. I've been in love with you since I was fourteen and I always knew we'd get married someday so what's wrong with getting married earlier?" Lily asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it that I can see either, Lily."

"How do you think Eileen will feel about it?"

"I think she'll be okay with us getting married. She has said more than once that she thinks we're meant for each other."

"Who's going to marry us though, Sev?"

"I imagine Dumbledore could do it as he's Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. We'll have to keep it secret. I don't want us to end up getting expelled if the Board of Governors finds out."

"And we'll have to stay in our houses, too." Lily added. "That's going to be tough."

"Well, we can meet in our special place and do other things besides studying now," Severus soothed. "I imagine it wouldn't be a problem to request a renovation." They both got up and walked back into the living room. Severus put his arm around Lily. "We've decided we want to get married."

Petunia squealed and threw her arms around Lily then turned to her mother. "Mum, we have to go shopping for a wedding dress for Lily tomorrow."

"Okay, Tuney, but I just want something simple. I do not want a wedding dress that looks as if I'm wearing a circus tent."

"Bugger!" Severus exclaimed suddenly. "I think my dress robes are still at Hogwarts."

Lily shook her head. "No, I packed them when I went down with Professor Slughorn to get your trunk."

"Do either of you know what kind of wizarding authority we'll need to marry you?" Rose asked

"I think Dumbledore has the authority to do it since he is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Severus answered. "I'll have mum fire-call him after we tell her what we've decided."

"When do you want to get married, Lily, Sev?" Hal asked.

Lily looked at Severus, "Is Christmas Eve okay, Sev, in the evening at eight o'clock? I think it would be really romantic."

"Sure, it's a nice time of year to get married," Severus agreed.

"Tuney, you're going to be my maid of honor, aren't you?" Lily asked.

"Of course, Lily," Petunia agreed. "Liam's coming over on Christmas Eve and he can be Severus' best man."

"Good," Severus replied nodding. Since they had to keep it secret, he couldn't ask Frank or Remus. Liam was Head Boy and they could trust him to keep their secret.

When Eileen and Robert came home, Severus, Lily, and Lily's parents were waiting to speak with her. "What's going on, Sev?" Eileen asked warily. "What did you find out from Healer Cromwell today?"

"I'll tell you about that later," Severus promised. "Mum, Lily and I want to get married and it's not because Lily's pregnant." Severus said. He nodded towards Hal. "I'll let Mr. Evans explain."

Hal explained about his meeting with Charles Potter. "He struck me as somebody who thinks his wants come first no matter what and everybody else's come second if at all. I'm just afraid he'll force Lily into marrying his son then tie it up magically some way so she'll be unable to get out of it. In spite of his benign appearance he struck me as quite ruthless."

"Yes." Eileen nodded. "I've heard Mr. Potter can, on occasion, be as ruthless as Abraxas Malfoy. I've heard his health isn't good so he's probably worried about an heir and in a hurry to make that happen. That might make him more inclined towards not doing things properly. I know the Potters were despised by my father and grandfather. They thought they were upstarts who claimed to have roots dating back to Merlin where there were none."

"As ruthless as his son is, he'd have to have learned it somewhere," Rose remarked.

"Then you're okay with Lily and I getting married, Mum?"

"Yes, Sev, I am. I've always felt you and Lily were meant to be together." She said giving both him and Lily a hug and a kiss.

"The next problem is we need a wizard or witch who has the authority to perform marriages. Sev suggested Headmaster Dumbledore." Hal said

"Yes, he does have the authority," Eileen stated. "When are you planning to have the ceremony?"

Lily spoke up. "Sev and I decided on Christmas Eve, Eileen."

"I'll fire-call him and see if he can do it then."

"Why don't you allow me to do that, Eileen," Robert suggested. When she nodded Robert went over to the fireplace, threw in some of the green powder and said, "Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's face appeared in the fireplace, smiling merrily and his blue eyes twinkling. "Robert, wonderful to see you again. What may I do for you?"

"Albus, can you come through and we'll explain?" Robert asked.

Dumbledore nodded and came through the fireplace into the living room. He was surprised to see everybody else. "Severus, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, Professor. Thank you." Severus answered politely. There was no point in saying anything else.

"Good to hear, my boy." He directed his attention to Robert. "What can I do for you, Robert?"

"Albus, Sev, and Lily have decided they want to marry on Christmas Eve and they'd like you to perform the ceremony."

"I see. Any particular reason for this sudden decision?"

"I'm not pregnant, Professor, if that's what you're thinking," Lily said coolly.

"Lily and I were planning to be married after we graduated from Hogwarts, but with Riddle growing stronger and a war on the horizon we want to be married now," Severus explained.

"I can perform the ceremony and the marriage will be duly registered at the Ministry, but it has to be kept secret and you'll have to stay in your own houses while at school." He explained.

"Sev and I know that, Professor, and we agree to those terms." Lily said.

"All right then. What time is the ceremony on Christmas Eve and do you want to be bonded?"

Both Lily and Severus looked confused and Severus asked uncertainly, "Is that anything like an unbreakable vow, Professor?"

"Somewhat, Severus. You would be bonded by love and magic, but you wouldn't die if one of you decided to leave your marriage voluntarily. However, you would never feel the same kind of love for anybody else, but it would not apply if one of you were to die."

Severus looked at Lily. "It's fine with me because I've always felt that way about you."

"And I about you. Our wedding is going to be held at eight o'clock, Christmas Eve night," Lily said, smiling happily. "Mum's been baking for the last two weeks so there will be all kinds of sweets to be sampled."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I will see you two nights from now." He went back through the Floo.

"Well, everything's coming together a lot easier than I thought it would," Rose sighed. "We'd better get back home. Lily, there's still some things we need to discuss."

"Okay, Mum, I'll be right there." Lily replied. She gave Severus a quick kiss then followed her parents out the door.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I took this to that goblin jeweler and had it cleaned." Eileen said taking a velvet box out of her bag and handing it to Severus.

He opened it and found a gold ring with a square cut emerald surrounded by ten diamonds plus another gold ring with diamonds set around the entire band. "Mum, they're beautiful."

"It was given to me when my betrothal became official. Those rings have been in the family for centuries and every Prince bride has been married with them. I kept them hidden all the years your father was living here because he would have sold or pawned the set if he'd found it."

"Thanks Mum. They're really gorgeous and I know Lily will love it." Severus frowned. "Will it fit her though? She has pretty small fingers."

"It's been magically enchanted so that it will automatically fit Lily's finger." Eileen looked a bit teary eyed as she hugged Severus. "I can't believe my son's getting married." She let go of him and started towards the kitchen.

"Mum, do you need help with dinner?"

"No, Sev, I've got it under control. Thanks though." Eileen had supper ready in within an hour. She had made Coq-Au-Vin, serving it with a fresh salad and rolls. Dessert was an apple crumble.

"How did it go today with Healer Cromwell, Sev?" Robert asked.

"He was able to get rid of that barrier without any problem. My memory came back vividly all at once and that wasn't pleasant." Severus shook his head. "But I couldn't see Potter; he and whoever helped him, and I'm assuming it was Pettigrew, were apparantly disillusioned and never spoke."

"So, we still have no definitive proof that Potter did it," Eileen said angrily. "And as usual he gets away with hurting you."

"Pettigrew's the weak link. He'd spill his guts if anybody could put pressure on him, but Potter's smart enough to keep him by his side," Severus remarked. "If I could get him alone …" He shrugged. "That probably wouldn't work. Even if I got him to admit it, he probably just recant it later, probably saying I forced him to admit it and he lied because he was afraid of me."

"It isn't all lost, Eileen. Healer Cromwell may be able to help you discover something you missed. You might have heard or smelled something that you might not realize you remember," Robert said.

"I guess there's always a possibility," Severus conceded. "I'm just thankful they didn't hit me in my face and break my nose. I don't know how I would have faced Dr. Lockwood."

They finished dinner and started on dessert. Eileen suddenly appeared uncomfortable and looked over at Severus. "Sev, where are you and Lily going to stay Christmas Eve night?"

Severus appeared confused briefly then flushed bright red as he realized as to what his mum referred. "Merlin! Mum, I haven't thought that far ahead."

Robert smiled and offered, "Eileen, you can stay over at my place if you'd like and Sev and Lily can stay here."

Eileen smiled at Robert. "Thank you, Robert that should work out fine."

Severus excused himself and went upstairs. He put the emerald ring in his pocket, put on his coat and scarf, and came back downstairs. "Mum, I'm going over to Lily's, but I'll be back in a half-hour." He went out the door and walked quickly over to Lily's house. He knocked on the door and Rose answered. "Sev, come on in."

"Is Mr. Evans busy?" Severus asked.

"No. He's in his study. Go ahead in, Sev."

Severus knocked on the door. "Come in," Hal called. He opened the door and went in. Hal looked up and smiled. "Sev, come on in and sit down." Severus came in and sat down uneasily in a chair next to Hal's desk. "What can I do for you, Sev?"

"I know technically you've already given us your permission, but I still want to ask you for yours and Mrs. Evans blessing on our marriage. Will you give it to us?"

"You have it, Sev. I know how much you love Lily and I'll never worry because I know she'll always come first with you."

Thank you, sir." Severus said, getting up. He left Hal's study and went into the kitchen. "Mrs. Evans, is Lily upstairs?"

"Yes. Just go on up," Rose directed.

Severus went upstairs and knocked on Lily's door. She opened it. "Sev!" She pulled him into her room and threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. After returning her kisses, Severus stepped back and said breathlessly, "You're going to make me forget why I came here." He took the ring out of his pocket and took her left hand. "Lily, I loved you the first time I ever saw you. I'm even more in love with you now and I always will be. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He slipped the emerald ring on her finger.

Lily caught her breath when she saw the ring then cried, "Yes! I will!" She threw her arms around Severus' neck and kissed him.

"I hope you don't mind it's an emerald instead of a ruby. It's an heirloom of my mum's family and the Prince's have all been Slytherins with the exception of a Ravenclaw here and there. Mum said all the Prince brides before her have been married with this ring."

"No. Sev, it's beautiful and I'll treasure it forever," Lily declared. Severus pulled her to him, kissing her passionately, and then holding her close to him. "I can't wait for our wedding night, Sev," Lily whispered.

Me either, which reminds me. Mum's going to stay with Robert so we'll have the house to ourselves." Severus let go of Lily. "I've got to get back home and finish up the last of my homework."

"I want to show mum and Tuney my ring," She followed Severus downstairs. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Lily." He said at the door. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Sev."

"I love you so much, Lily." Severus walked home slowly. He couldn't believe Lily was actually going to be his wife in two days; something he had dreamt about since he was nine." He walked

in the door and called, "Mum, I'm back." He went upstairs and pulled out his Transfiguration essay. He read it through, deciding he had more than sufficiently made the points he wanted to make. He hoped they would get their semester grades soon, but assumed it probably wouldn't be until next week. Severus looked around his room, wondering if he should do some redecorating. It did look a bit austere. He waved his wand and changed the walls to a pale sky blue color then his comforter to a patchwork of cream and sky blue. He grabbed eight handkerchiefs out of his drawer and transfigured four of them into drapes that matched his comforter then transfigured the other four into sheers and hung them all. He changed his bedroom furniture from ebony to oak then transfigured a match into an oak bookcase and shelved all his loose books in it. He went over to his closet and re-hung his Cher poster on the inside of the door. He pointed his wand at the poster of Marilyn Monroe and said, "_Accio_!" The poster flew off the wall and down to him. He rolled it up and stuck it inside his closet.

"Sev …" Eileen stopped short in the doorway of his room looking around in surprise.

"Hi Mum. I just did a bit of redecorating. What do you think? Do you think Lily will like it?" Severus blushed a bit and said, "I mean I want her to feel comfortable."

Eileen looked around the room and smiled. "It has a warm and welcoming feeling now, Sev. I'm sure Lily will love it."

Severus nodded. "That's what I'm hoping."

"Are you nervous, Sev?"

"A little, Mum, but Lily's the only one I've ever wanted to marry."

Eileen gave Severus a hug and a kiss. "I'm so happy for you both, Sev. I know you two were meant for each other and you're so in love; I know you're going to be very happy."

"Mum, you aren't going to start crying are you?" Severus asked alarmed.

"No." Eileen sniffed. "I'm saving it for your wedding."

Severus laughed, but his eyes were feeling a bit moist, too. "The hard part's going to be when we go back to school, finding time to be alone."

Eileen thought for a moment then said, "When I was at Hogwarts I remember hearing about a magical room on the seventh floor I think, but I don't recall hearing where exactly it was. I remember people saying it only appeared when you had need of it."

"Really?" Severus said. He, of course, already knew what room she was describing. "I could ask the elves. They know more about Hogwarts than even Dumbledore I'll bet."

Eileen looked alarmed and Severus held up his hand. "Mum, I'll go during the day sometime. Believe me I'm not planning another midnight rendezvous with Potter."

"Promise me, Sev?"

"I promise Mum because I've got you and Lily to consider now." Severus got ready for bed. He took the dreamless sleep potion Cromwell had prescribed and he felt tired, but wasn't yet ready to fall asleep. He lay on his back with his arms folded under his head. He was feeling a bit nervous, not about getting married, but about their wedding night. Neither he nor Lily had any previous sexual experience aside from some heavy snogging. That could work in their favor or work against them, too. Maybe it was better to quit analyzing and just let nature take its course; he reasoned thinking about the night of Slughorn's party. He made a mental note to brew the 30-day contraceptive potion tomorrow when he got home from seeing Healer Cromwell. It had to sit for 24 hours before being used. He turned over and went to sleep, dreaming about being married to Lily.

Severus' alarm went off at six a.m. and he willingly got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Before he left his bedroom he got his formal sapphire blue dress robe out of his trunk and hung it on his closet door. He used a steam charm on it to get rid of any wrinkles. He came downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Mum."

She looked up from _**The Daily Prophet**_. "Good morning, Sev. How did you sleep?"

"Okay. Healer Cromwell had me take a dreamless sleep potion last night so I slept really well."

"Is Lily coming with you today?"

"No. She, her mum, and Tuney are going shopping for a wedding dress." Severus grinned.

"Well, that should be enjoyable for them."

"Tuney's got good taste in fashion. She helped Lily pick out her dress she wore to the Yule Ball and she looked gorgeous in that."

"Are you going to tell Healer Cromwell about your wedding?"

"I guess." Severus shrugged. "No matter what the reason we're getting married I love Lily and that's not going to change." Severus finished his breakfast and went upstairs to get his coat and scarf then came back down. He buttoned his coat and wrapped his scarf around his throat. Eileen threw some floo powder into the fireplace. The flames turned green; she and Severus stepped into it and she said. "St Mungo's." They stepped out of the Floo point at St. Mungo's and Eileen gave Severus a hug and said, "Have a good day, Sev."

"I will, Mum, I definitely will." He watched his mum disappear down the corridor then turned to go upstairs to the Spell Damage ward.

"A moment of your time, Snape." A voice behind him said.

He turned around and found himself face-to-face with Charles Potter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Warning:** This chapter does contain explicit sex. **Rated M**

**Chapter 23**

"Mr. Potter," Severus replied, nodding politely. Although he was boiling inside, he kept his face smooth and emotionless, giving no sign that he knew what Mr. Potter had tried to do.

"Snape, I assume you know my son is in love with Miss Evans. We Potters are very wealthy and Miss Evans will have anything she could possibly wants married to my son. She has nothing more to look forward with you then a future of extreme poverty and constant struggle. If you have some fantasy about inheriting the Prince trust, I can tell you right now you won't inherit even a Galleon of it. I knew your grandfather and he never forgave your mother for embarrassing the Prince family right up to the day he died. He'd rather trust go out of the Prince family completely than let the off-spring of an illegal marriage inherit it."

"Lily will have all the love I can give her." Severus replied quietly. "I think your son just wants Lily as a trophy to hold over my head."

"You're not worth James' holding a trophy or anything else over your head, Snape!" Mr. Potter snorted. "You think love's going to last when you're both struggling to provide the bare necessities? I'll make you a one-time offer, Snape and you'd best snatch it up quickly because I won't offer it again. I'll pay you a hundred Galleons if you'll break up with Miss Evans. If you oppose me, you will not be able to find work at the lowliest apothecary. I am very powerful and I have a lot of influence which I can use for the good or the bad."

Severus looked at him in sheer disgust. "You know, there's an old Muggle saying about money being the root of all evil and I can see in your case, it's definitely true. Lily hates your son and she isn't the least bit interested in how many Galleons he has nor does she care how many Galleons I have or don't have. I am not the least bit impressed with or worried about your supposed power or influence. In less respectable terms, Mr. Potter, you can take your bloody offer and shove it!" Severus managed to walk calmly away from Mr. Potter, but once out of sight, he stormed up the stairs to the Spell Damage Ward and entered Healer Cromwell's office, slamming the door behind him. He was cursing under his breath, breathing hard, his heart was beating rapidly, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

Healer Cromwell saw immediately that Severus was angry and extremely agitated so he said calmly, "Severus, please sit down. Would you like a Calming Draught and then we can talk about what's upset you?"

Severus nodded and Healer Cromwell left the room for a few minutes and came back holding a vial containing a bluish potion. Severus drank it down and immediately began feeling calmer.

"Now, would you like to tell me what happened that made you so angry?"

"First, I want to tell you that Lily and I are going to be married tomorrow night, but it's not because she pregnant or because I'm having some weird reaction to what happened to me.

"Then I take it there's another reason."

"Yes, there is and it involves why I'm so angry," Severus said then went on to explain about him and Lily being friends since they were nine and going together since their fourth year. He explained about James Potter rivalry for Lily and his jealousy that she preferred him to James. He explained about Mr. Evans visit with Charles Potter and the threats he made. "He approached me downstairs, made insulting remarks about my lack of Galleons, offered me a hundred Galleons to break up with Lily, claimed he was powerful with a lot of influence, and told me I wouldn't be able to find work at the lowliest apothecary if I opposed him." Severus smiled briefly. "I told him to shove his bloody offer."

"I know his name, but I've never met the man. I believe he's made some large contributions to this hospital though." Healer Cromwell stated. "Do you believe Mr. Potter will try to ruin your reputation and make it impossible for you to find employment and he'll force Miss Evans into marrying his son?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Severus hesitated then said. "I pretty sure it was James Potter and one of his friends who beat me up, but since I have no proof, he'll probably get away with it." He went on to explain what James had said to him in Flourish & Blotts. "Lily is the only one who knows I always visit the elves after a special occasion like this. I suppose Potter could have been under his invisibility cloak at some point and overheard me talking about it. He's wanted to get even with me for "stealing" Lily away from him and he blames me for him having to serve detention the entire summer. That was after they hung me upside down, and dropped me on my head last spring."

"So you believe James' inherited his ruthlessness from his father and he or his father may somehow force Lily to marry James?"

Severus shrugged. "I've heard stories that Mr. Potter usually gets what he wants and doesn't care who he stomps on to get it. I suppose if that's the only example you've seen all your life, you wouldn't give clubbing somebody in a dark hallway a second thought nor forcing a girl who didn't love you to marry you." Severus narrowed his eyes. "He's not getting rid of me no matter what he's threatening to do!"

"How do you feel about marrying Lily under these circumstances, Severus?"

"I don't feel any different about it now than I would if we were still going to married after Hogwarts. I love Lily and that's not going to change no matter what. I realize it might be harder because we'll have to keep our marriage a secret and there are two of us I've got to think about financially now."

"It sounds like you've thought this pretty well through even with the threats from Mr. Potter, but you know both you and Lily are welcome to come and talk with me should you feel the need. I think you should continue seeing me, Severus, if you're comfortable with that. There are some other issues you might want my help with besides the ones you're dealing with now."

Severus ducked his head, letting his hair fall over his face. "I take it you saw some of my other less pleasant memories when you were inside my mind?"

"The ones of your father's beatings? Yes. I did see those."

"Lily thinks I should get help with that and I'm in agreement." Severus shook his head. "I want you to know I would never do that to Lily or our children no matter what."

"I believe you, Severus, but I think it would be better for you if we get these memories out in the open and talk about them. Lily is welcome to come with you because she's going to be your main support now."

Severus smiled. "Other than mum, she's always been my main support and I've always been hers."

Healer Cromwell wanted him to come back a couple of times more before he went back to Hogwarts then a couple of times a month while school was still in. Severus agreed as long as he could come early so he wouldn't have to miss class. He didn't mind getting up early. When he got home he immediately started brewing the 30-day contraceptive potion. He had the book his mum had given him propped up in front of him. As he was chopping up the ingredients and putting them into the cauldron, Severus wrinkled his nose at the smell issuing from the cauldron and, in spite of the cold, cracked open a window. He suspected it was going to taste as horrible as it smelled. He followed the brewing directions exactly as he didn't want to risk making the potion ineffective. Once he had given it a finally stir, he put out the fire underneath the cauldron and spelled a stasis charm over it. He wrote out a quick note and whistled for Aesculapius. He gave him the note to him. "Take this to Mr. Evans, please. You needn't wait for a reply."

He closed the window and was heading into the kitchen when there was a knock on the front door. He went glanced out the front window and saw Hal and let him in.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Hal and Severus sat down on the couch.

"Mr. Potter saw me at St. Mungo's this morning. He was very insulting; he said all Lily would have to look forward with me would be extreme poverty and constant struggle. He claimed he knew my grandfather and said I had no chance of inheriting the Prince trust. I told him Lily didn't care how many Galleons Potter had, or I had or didn't have." Severus made a face. "The thing is, finances will probably be tight while we're both in school and we're both going to be in a four-year program."

"I know when Rose and I got married I was still in school and most times I doubt we had more than ten pounds between us, but what I want to say is while I know you'll take care of Lily to the best of your ability, if you should need help, there's no shame is asking for it. Rose and I have already told Petunia and Lily that once they're on their own, if they should need help, we can provide it." Hal looked at Severus severely. "And I don't want your pride to get in the way of asking for our help, Sev, should you and Lily need it."

"It won't, sir," Severus promised. "Mr. Potter also said if I didn't break up with Lily, he make sure I couldn't find work at the lowliest apothecary. He claimed he was very powerful and influential."

"Basically the same crap he said to me, the bastard," Hal swore. "I suspect that in spite of his wealth, he's not happy and I'm beginning to wonder also if he's as powerful or influential as he keeps claiming."

"I'm not going to let either him or his son break Lily and me up no matter what." Severus promised.

"If Mr. Potter wants to cause any problems, he's going to have to deal with not only Eileen, but with Rose, Lily, Petunia and me, too. We're going to be your family as of tomorrow night and family sticks together." Hal said firmly. "Why don't you call me dad or by my first name? It's your choice, Sev."

"Thank you for saying that, Hal. I appreciate all you, Rose and Petunia are doing for us."

Shortly after Hal left, there was another knock at the front door. Severus peeked out the front window and was surprised to see Lily and her mum. Mrs. Evans was carrying their picnic hamper over one arm. He opened the door for them. "Hi Lily and Mrs. Evans, I thought you'd still be shopping."

"Sev, since you're going to be my son-in-law so why don't you start calling me mum or Rose; you can decide."

Severus nodded. "Okay Rose."

Lily stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "I was lucky and found a dress I liked in the first store we visited." She didn't mention that Tuney had also dragged her into a lingerie shop insisting she needed fancy underwear and a nightgown for her wedding night.

"I brought you lunch as I know you probably haven't eaten," Rose said setting the basket down on the table and unpacking sandwiches, crisps, sliced vegetables, and dip plus a plate of Christmas cookies.

"I was just going to make something when you knocked on the door, but this is definitely better."

"Well, I'll leave you and Sev to finish lunch," Rose announced. "Lily, you can bring the hamper home with you."

"Okay Mum," Lily replied.

Severus looked at Rose's retreating figure in surprise. "Your mum's actually letting us be alone."

"I guess she thinks it's okay since we're going to be married tomorrow night."

"Speaking of which," Severus said. "I've brewed that contraceptive potion we chose, but I've got to say the smell is awful and the taste is probably worst than the smell."

Lily smiled and joked, "We'll just have to hold our noses and gulp it down fast."

"I've got to figure out a way to remind us to take it again because we'll need to take it on the 24th of every month."

"I could charm your watch so it reminds you," Lily suggested.

"Do you mean like a verbal reminder? Like a voice coming out of my watch saying, 'remember to take your contraceptive potion?" He chuckled. "I can just see it accidently going off in the middle of McGonagall's class."

Lily giggled. "She'd probably put us both in detention for the rest of the year once she recovered from fainting! No. I was thinking I could charm your watch to chime in a certain way on the 24th to remind us."

Severus nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Lily sighed. "I wish I could tell Alice we're getting married."

"Well, you can tell her we're engaged." Severus said then motioned to the couch. "Let's sit. There's something I want to talk with you about."

"Okay," Lily replied nodding. "You sound very serious."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know I'm not rich and once I'm a certified Potions Master, I'll make a good salary, but I'm never going to be as wealthy as Potter or Black?"

"Sev, what exactly is this little speech of yours about?" Lily demanded. "Do you think I really care about how many Galleons anybody has?"

"No, I know you don't, Lily, but I just want you to realize our finances might get tight while I'm studying to be a Potion Master and you're studying to be a Master Healer." Severus was silent a moment then said. "The owners of Slug and Jiggers have offered me a job on more than one occasion. I could work for them part-time and that would help."

"Flourish & Blotts have offered me a part-time job several times also so I could work there and help out, too." She stood up, put her hands on her hips, and glared at Severus. "You're not going to be like Potter and tell me I can't work, are you?"

"Merlin forbade!" Severus said, raising his eyes upwards. He pulled her down next to him and gave her a kiss. "I love you exactly the way you are!"

"I so wish it was Christmas Eve tonight, Sev."

"Me too, but it'll go fast. Dumbledore will be thrilled when he sees all the sweets Rose baked. Merlin! It's really a wonder that man has any teeth left!"

Lily giggled again. "Just so he has enough teeth left to pronounce our marriage vows, Sev."

"I wonder how he's going to be dressed. Probably in the most blinding, clashing colored robe he owns." Severus shook his head. "It's a good thing it'll be fully dark when were walking over to your house."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow night ... I mean about our wedding night?" Lily asked blushing deeply.

"A little bit," Severus admitted, letting his long hair fall over his face. "I don't want you to be disappointed."

"This book I've got says the people are often disappointed because their expectations are so high. They think lovemaking should be like in a romance novel."

Severus looked up surprised. "You've got a book on that subject, Lily?"

"Yes," She giggled at Severus' expression. "Unlike wizarding bookstores, Muggle bookstores have entire sections devoted to just that subject. I bought one because I had questions that I didn't feel comfortable asking mum, but the book did answer most of them."

"I never cease to be amazed by you, Lily," Severus smiled shaking his head.

Lily pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. "It's seems like such a long time since I've had a chance to snog you," She murmured between kisses.

Severus lay back pulling Lily on top of him. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue and slipped inside her mouth. His hands caressed her bottom then slid under her jumper, stroking her nipples with his thumbs. He heard her gasp then said, "Wait a minute, Sev." She sat up and pulled her jumper over her head tossing it aside. He unfastened her bra freeing her breasts from their confinement. He thought Lily's breasts were perfect, satisfyingly full, but not overflowing. Her pink nipples hardened as he stroked his thumbs over them. Lily moaned and squirmed. She tugged at Severus' jumper. He struggled to sit up as she helped him pull it over his head, and toss it aside. He still was a bit self-conscious about the scarring on his back, but it didn't bother him in the way it had previously. Lily ran her hand over his chest then bent lower and flicked the tip of her tongue over his nipples, kissed the spot where his neck met his shoulder then moved her mouth up to kiss the spot underneath his ear that she knew he liked. She smiled as she heard Severus groan and she could feel him getting hard underneath her. He unfastened her jeans and pushed them and her panties down below her hips and began caressing her bottom. He loved the feel of her soft skin. He maneuvered his hands around to her front, down between her legs where he could feel her warm wetness. As he touched the area between her legs, she jerked and cried out. Stroking another area caused her cries to become even louder.

"Sev," Lily said breathlessly in his ear, "Whatever you're doing … keep doing."

Strangely enough he had learned about this from Sirius Black. One time in fifth year when he was trying to avoid being hexed by Potter and Black, but was unable to get around them without being seen he'd been forced to listen to Black telling Potter about his latest sex-capade. He always figured it was mostly just bullshit bragging, but he remembered how Black did talk about a special spot between girls legs when stroked sent them, as Black had phrased it, over the moon.

Severus continued stroking the area gently at first then harder until Lily suddenly gave a strangled gasp and he felt her body shudder and felt her dig her fingernails painfully into his shoulders. She collapsed on top of him, panting slightly.

Severus kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay, Lily?"

Lily sighed and whispered, "I feel wonderful, Sev."

Severus smiled to himself. Apparently not all of Black's sex talk was bullshit. He put his arms around Lily and she lay with her head on his chest. "I don't think I want to move," She murmured.

"That's fine with me," Severus replied. "I like you right where you are now."

Lily sighed again and lifted her head up. "I suppose I should get back home though. I've still got things to do before tomorrow night." She sat up and Severus leaned over to snag her lacy bra from the floor where she'd tossed it and gave it to her. Lily looked around and spotted her jumper on the coffee table where it landed when she pulled it off. "Can you reach that for me, Sev?"

"Sure." He reached over and grabbed her jumper and handed it to her.

She pulled it over her head then stood up pulling up her panties and jeans and fastening her jeans again.

"Are you going to bring your trunk over?" Severus asked as he helped Lily into her coat. He also got the picnic basket from the kitchen for her.

"Yes. I'll bring it over tonight after it gets dark if that's okay?"

"That'll work," Severus said looking carefully to make sure there was nothing incriminating left lying around. He grabbed his coat from the banister where he tossed it earlier. "I'll walk you home then."

"Thanks, Sev." Lily smiled up at him. Her green eyes were glowing. She took hold of his hand as they walked to the Evans home. Severus shivered. It was definitely colder than it had been this morning and the sky was completely white and looked as if it really might snow. "Maybe we're going to have some snow for Christmas after all. Sure looks and feels like it." Severus commented.

Lily squeezed his hand. "I wish it would snow tomorrow night, Sev. Wouldn't that be romantic?"

Severus nodded. "We haven't had a white Christmas in a long time." He reached Lily's porch and gave her one last passionate kiss. "I'll see you later." He went home and as he came through the door, glanced at the Grandfather clock, and noted that his mother would be home in less than an hour. He decided to surprise his mum and cook supper tonight. Severus went into the kitchen, deciding to make spaghetti and meatballs for supper. His mum had taught him to cook, but he only knew how to cook in the Muggle way. He didn't mind doing it. True, it took longer than cooking with magic, but he found it was relaxing like brewing a potion was. He was just taking the garlic bread out of the oven when Eileen and Robert came in the back door. "Hi Mum, Robert," His face appeared flushed from the cooking. "Go ahead and be seated. Everything's ready and I'm just getting the bread out of the oven."

"Sev, this is so nice of you," Eileen said hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"You deserve an evening off, Mum." He shrugged. "I enjoy cooking so I don't mind doing it."

"Does Lily know how to cook?" Robert asked.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but I suspect she doesn't. I've never heard Lily express any interest in cooking even when Tuney has, but that's okay since I can."

"Sev, what happened with Healer Cromwell today?" Eileen asked.

"He wants me to come back next week and he said at least twice a month while I'm in school. He's going to let me come early so I won't have to miss classes. I told him Lily and I am getting married tomorrow night. He said if we had any problems we're welcome to come and see him."

"Why does he want you to see him so much, Sev?" Eileen asked concerned.

"Because he saw some of the other memories I have and he thinks it's best I deal with them and I agree." Severus frowned. "I can't say I'm looking forward to it though."

Eileen knew he was referring to the memories of the beatings Tobias had given him. She'd always felt guilty for not being able to stop Tobias from hurting Sev, for not throwing him out long before she did, and for not being able to protect her only child. Sev should hate her for that, but he never had. She reached over and gently brushed his hair out of his face. "I'm sorry, Sev."

"Mum, there's nothing you could have done differently," Sev said shaking his head. "He could have killed you, or both of us, but you were able to keep him from doing that."

Robert remained quiet. He understood that Eileen and Severus were speaking about their lives at the hands of Eileen's ex-husband. Robert had seen some of the memories of the beatings Sev had received from his father and thought it a wise decision to accept Healer Cromwell's help in dealing with them.

"Lily's going to bring her trunk over tonight so I was going to walk over and help her with it." Severus said.

"Since you made dinner, Sev, I'll clean up," Eileen said. "Thank you again for making it. It was delicious.'

"And I'll give her a hand," Robert levitating the plates and silverware and steering them into the kitchen behind Eileen.

Severus walked over to Lily's house and knocked on the door. Rose opened the door and invited him in. "Lily was going to bring her trunk over tonight and I'm going to help her," Severus explained.

Mr. Evans heard Severus' voice and came out of his study. "Hi, Sev," He called.

"Hi, Mr. Evans. Are you still working on correcting those tests?"

"Yes, but the good thing is I'm almost done with them." He smiled at Severus.

"I'm going to go upstairs and help Lily bring down her trunk. Knowing her she's probably got it stuffed so full I'll probably need to sit on it to get it closed."

Hal smiled. "I can almost assure you that will be the case, Sev. It's what I've had to do since fourth year."

Severus hurried up the stairs and knocked on Lily's bedroom door. She opened it. "Sev! Good. I was going to ask dad, but as long as you are here." She led him over to her trunk which was, as he suspected, overflowing. "I can't get the darn thing closed and locked."

"Are you sure you've got everything? You don't want to add the kitchen sink maybe?" Severus teased.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and replied. "If you could just please sit on it while I lock it."

"Okay," Severus sat down on the lid and Lily bent down and locked it. "There!" She grabbed her coat off her bed and opened her door so they could carry her trunk out. Severus picked up one end of it and Lily the other. Severus groaned and asked, "Are you sure you didn't accidently pack the kitchen sink, too?"

"Funny, Sev! Originally I wasn't planning on it being so heavy," Lily said. "But I had to pack my spring and summer clothes and shoes, too."

Severus and Lily finally got the trunk to the bottom of the stairs. Severus opened the front door and they hauled it out on the porch. "Ready?" He asked Lily.

She nodded and picked up her end while Severus hauled up the other end. By the time they got to his house he swore his arm would never be the same. "Just leave it here, Lily," Severus directed when they set it down by the stairs. "I'll use a spell to get it the rest of the way upstairs." He led her outside again, walked her back to her house, and gave her a kiss. "See you tomorrow night."

"I'm looking forward to it!" Lily whispered. She waved to him and went inside.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

James was lying across the sofa in the guest room while Sirius occupied the bed. "So Lily's dad refused your dad's offer?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe he'd turn down a thousand Galleons. Dad said he got really insulted when he said he could easily buy Snivellus off for a hundred Galleons."

"Well, I guess you'll just have win Evans the old-fashioned way, Prongs."

"Maybe I should visit her at home, Padfoot. If I could just talk to her without Snivy being around all the time I know I could convince her of the advantages she'd have being my girlfriend."

"Only one problem, Prongs, you don't know where she lives." Sirius pointed out.

"Her dad's a professor at a Muggle school in Manchester."

"So? That doesn't mean she lives in Manchester. He could travel, by whatever ways Muggles do travel, to this school from another city or town. Besides wherever it is she lives, Snape lives there, too. I think they only live a couple of blocks from each other. He's definitely got the home advantage when it comes to Evans."

"What do you mean home advantage?"

"I mean he's got her complete and undivided attention until we go back to school."

"What in Merlin's bloody underwear does she see in that wanking Death Eater?"

"Don't know, Prongs. Something the majority of people don't see, I guess." Sirius replied. He was frankly getting bored talking about Evans and Snape all the time, but she was all James seemed to want to talk about anymore.

"It's too bad whoever beat the shit out of him after the Yule Ball didn't do a better job of it!" James snarled.

"Forget about Snape and Evans, Prongs!" Sirius growled. He was sick of the subject! "So what do you think of the Wimbourne Wasps' new beater Ludo Bagman?"

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

After Severus had taken Lily's trunk upstairs to his room, he transfigured the pouch with Aesculapius's Christmas gift into green velvet with silver snowflakes on it. He placed it back in his desk drawer then decided to get ready for bed. After all tomorrow was his and Lily's wedding day and he wanted to be at his best. He slept well even without a dreamless sleep potion and the first thing he did after he got up was to change his sheets from cotton to silk and put a charm on them so they would smell like lilacs which he knew were Lily's favorite flower. He quickly made his bed and straightened up his room then took a shower, dried himself with a drying charm and got dressed. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Mum," He said giving her a kiss. "How come you're not sleeping in since you don't have to work today?"

Eileen looked up from the **Daily Prophet** in amusement. "Sev, when have you ever known me to sleep in?"

Severus thought for a moment. "Okay, no I can't ever recall it, but you know you should try it sometime."

Eileen shook her head in amusement as she got up to get his breakfast. "Why? Do you think I'm getting too old to get up early, Sev?" She teased.

"No. I just think you work hard and you ought to take advantage of it when you can, Mum," Severus said as she set his plate of rashers, bangers, eggs and toast in front of him.

"Maybe after the holidays are over I'll try it," Eileen replied as she sat down opposite him and poured herself another cup of tea. "I did take your advice about taking Robert to the cinema. I don't think either of us understood what the movie was about, but he enjoyed the Muggle technology. He wondered how they could do this, but they can't make their pictures, and paintings move."

"What movie did you see, Mum?"

"It was called _All the President's Men_ and it was about some scandal that happened in the Muggle American government in 1973 or 1974. I guess their President had to resign because of it."

"Yeah, that does sound confusing especially since the British Muggle government is confusing enough for wizards and witches to understand let alone trying understand another country's Muggle government," Severus agreed.

"What are you going to do today, Sev?"

"I got a few things I need to do. Do you have anything you need me to do, Mum?"

"No, Sev, but thank you for asking."

"Okay if you're sure, Mum." He finished up his breakfast and went back upstairs. He decided to repack his trunk as it had gotten rather messy. He took everything out and started from the bottom up. Once he'd gotten it reorganized to his satisfaction, he checked the Amaryllis plant and decided it needed water so he took it into the bathroom to get it a drink. Once he was done with that he went back downstairs into the lab and checked the contraceptive potion he brewed yesterday and checked the book, relieved to see that the color was exactly as the book described it should be after 24 hours. He began ladling it into vials and capping them. He ended up with 14 vials which meant they had a six-month supply and he wouldn't need to brew anymore until July. He stashed two of the vials in his nightstand drawer for tonight and the rest he cast a charm over them to make the rest of the vials unbreakable then put them in his trunk. He also stashed his cleaned cauldron and stirring stick inside his trunk. He grinned and shook his head in amusement. Even with all the stuff he'd added to his trunk, it still wasn't as heavy as Lily's. As Severus was coming downstairs he heard what sounded like a car backfiring out in the street. He peered out a living room window and saw a dirty, beat-up looking, non-descript color car pulling away from the curb. He shrugged. Muggle clunkers weren't exactly unknown in his part of the neighborhood. It was probably somebody's relatives coming for Christmas and couldn't find the correct address.

"What are you looking at Sev?" Eileen asked coming into the room.

Severus shrugged. "There was an old clunker parked by the curb. Apparently somebody's lost. I hope they make in time for Christmas dinner."

Eileen glanced out the window but saw nothing. "Lunch is ready if you're hungry, Sev."

"I am, Mum. Thanks." He started out to the kitchen then turned and said, "Mum, would you be sure and remind me to take Rose's plant with me tonight?"

"Yes." Eileen replied. She followed Severus out into the kitchen.

"What time is Robert coming?" He asked then took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hopefully at 7:00 if he doesn't have to sort out any emergencies. St. Mungo's gets very busy at this time of year; a lot of spell damage from inappropriate gifts or gifts that were thought not to be expensive enough. We get all kinds of hexes and jinxes thrown during family arguments. It's quite amazing what wizards and witches can do to each other when they get angry. I've seen some really strange injuries sitting in the waiting room."

Severus finished his lunch and went back upstairs. He spent the rest of the afternoon reading his mum's potion journals. He liked keeping up with the newest discoveries. He read an article written by Damocles Belby who was working on a potion to help Werewolves. The potion would allow them to keep more of their human qualities when they transformed, but so far it had failed on volunteer subjects. Severus sighed. He wished the electron microscopes he'd read about in the Muggle science magazines could be used in a magical environment or wished some enterprising wizard could invent one that could. He felt Healers and Potion Masters could make greater strides in treating diseases like Lycanthropy if they had one. He figured Belby had to do research using his own money because the Ministry would probably refuse him any funding and that was probably another factor slowing his research down. He was certain anybody who was attempting to help werewolves got the Ministry's cold shoulder courtesy of Delores Umbridge. According to Remus she was trying to get laws passed that would close off any employment opportunities and housing to the people afflicted with this terrible condition. Umbridge obviously believed that people became werewolves by choice. She was an even bigger moron than Potter was and he hadn't thought that was possible.

By seven o'clock Severus was attired in his dress robes except his tie was still untied. He patted his pocket to make sure he had Lily's wedding ring and stuck her present into another pocket. He grabbed his coat out of the closet, picked up the Amaryllis and went downstairs. "Mum?"

"What, Sev?" Eileen called from the kitchen.

Severus walked out into the kitchen. "Mum can you tie this for me? I'm really fumble fingered right now." He stopped short when he saw her. "Wow! Mum, you look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Sev." Eileen was wearing a sky blue dress robe with matching heels. Her hair was done up in an elaborate French twist. She quickly tied his tie for him. She stepped back and gave him one of those piercing glances that mothers seem to specialize in. "You look very handsome, Sev."

"Thanks Mum." Severus smiled. His mum had always said he'd looked handsome even when he still had a nose that could have given the bow of the _Titanic_ a run for its Galleons, but she'd always meant it, too. He went back into the living room and glanced out the front window. He saw a car parked in front of the Cudneys, their neighbors across the street. It looked like the car he'd seen earlier so it must be their company.

He heard the floo and Robert stepped out. "Good evening, Sev." His dress robes were black and he wore a Master Healer emblem pin on the lapel. He looked Severus over and nodded approvingly. He thought Severus hair was a bit too long; it was almost shoulder-length, but that was a minor thing.

Good evening, Robert. So, was St. Mungo's a zoo today?"

"No, not so much today, but I'm sure tomorrow we'll being seeing all kinds of problems," He said. "You look very handsome, Sev."

"Thanks Robert." He rubbed his hands together nervously. "I wonder what time Professor Dumbledore is coming."

"Well I owled him earlier and advised him he should be here no later than 7:15. I feel it would be impolite to arrive on the stroke of eight."

Severus grinned. "Yes. Rose and Tuney would have had a breakdown long before then."

Eileen came into the living room and smiled when she saw Robert. He kissed her on her cheek. "You look beautiful, Eileen."

Severus grinned again as he noticed him mum was blushing. The fireplace flooed and Dumbledore's face appeared in the fireplace. "May I come through, Eileen?"

"By all means, Headmaster," Eileen replied courteously.

Dumbledore came through and as Severus had predicted to Lily he wore a bright red robe with flashing gold stars on it and wore a matching pointed hat. _Maybe, I should go upstairs and find my sunglasses,_ Severus thought irreverently.

"Isn't there some rule about not overshadowing the bride, Albus?" Robert joked.

Dumbledore looked down at himself. "This is a happy occasion, Robert, so I thought I would wear something warm and cheerful."

"Well, it's certainly fits the bill, Albus," Robert admitted.

"Shall we go?" Severus asked, putting on his coat. It mostly covered his dress robes. He picked up Rose's plant, Robert's gift, and Hal's and Petunia's gifts. Robert helped Eileen into her coat. Dumbledore cast a warming spell over himself and Robert and they went outside. As soon as they stepped out on the porch Severus saw it was snowing. Lily would be thrilled. He looked across the street and noticed the car was no longer parked in front of the Cudneys home. He didn't know why that particular car disturbed him, but it did.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Warning:** Contain explicit sexual content. **Rated M**

**Chapter 24**

Severus knocked on the front door of the Evans home. The door was opened by Hal who invited them in. He was attired in a formal suit, tie, and wore a white rose on his lapel. "The women are still upstairs fussing with Lily so I'm the appointed doorkeeper," He joked.

Eileen laughed and said, "Well, Hal, I think I'll join Rose, Petunia, and Lily upstairs."

Severus did the introductions. "Professor Evans, this is Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and Master Healer Robert Saxon. Professor Dumbledore and Robert, this is Lily's dad, Professor Hal Evans. Professor Evans teaches Economics at the University of Manchester." He nodded at another wizard standing next to Hal. "Robert, this is Liam Hollywell. He's from your house and he's our Head Boy this year. Liam, this is Master Healer Robert Saxon."

Liam smiled and nodded. "Hello." Severus took him aside and gave him Lily's wedding band.

Dumbledore looked at Hal, intrigued by his title. "Would you please explain to me, Professor Evans, what kind of a subject Economics is?"

Hal laughed. "Well, Headmaster, I'll give you the simplified explanation I give my students at the start of term. Economics is the social science that studies the production, distribution, and consumption of goods and services."

Dumbledore laughed. "I'm afraid it's Greek to me, Professor."

Hal sighed. "And so it appears to be to some of my students if their last exams are anything to judge by."

Rose came down the stairs with Eileen following. They both wore corsages of white roses. "Hal, we're ready." Hal nodded and went upstairs. Rose winced at Albus' robe as she positioned him in front of the Christmas tree, Severus to one side of him and Liam next to Severus. She gave them their boutonnieres, white roses, and helped them pin them on. She sat down at the piano and began playing the wedding march.

Petunia came down first. She was dressed in a gown of pale blue silk with a slightly full skirt with straps that came off her shoulders and were decorated with small roses. Her hair was done up on top of her head and she carried a small bouquet of white roses tied with pale blue and dark blue ribbons. She walked over and stood by Liam who looked a little dazed.

Lily, arm in arm with her father, came down the stairs. Her dress was the same style and material as Petunia's only it was ivory silk. Her hair, like Petunia's was done up in curls on top of her head and decorated with baby's breath. Tendrils floated around her face. She also carried a small bouquet of white roses, but hers were tied with red, gold, green, and silver ribbons. She was beautiful and appeared so radiant she literally took Severus' breath away. Hal smiled as he placed Lily's hand in Severus' and stepped back.

Dumbledore nodded then asked, "Do you have rings?"

Liam gave Severus his ring for Lily and Petunia handed Lily her ring for Severus.

"Please put them on each other," Dumbledore requested.

Lily handed her bouquet to Petunia to hold. Severus slid the wedding band on Lily's left hand and Lily slid his wedding band on his left hand.

"Now will you please face each other, join hands, and say your vows. Severus, why don't you speak first?"

Severus looked into Lily's eyes and said, "_Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, loving and caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live_."

Dumbledore pointed his wand and a narrow rope of what looked like golden flames issued from it and wrapped around Severus and Lily's hands. Severus heard Tuney gasp then heard Liam murmur something to her. Dumbledore looked at Lily and nodded.

Lily looked into Severus' eyes and said, "_I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life_."

Once again Dumbledore pointed his wand and another thin rope of golden flames issued and wrapped around their hands. He then said, "By the power vested in me as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and as your Bonder, I hereby declare you legally married and bonded in love and magic." A third rope of golden flames issued from his wand and joined the other two already wrapped around Severus' and Lily's hands. He smiled at Severus, his bright blue eyes twinkling. "You may kiss your bride, Severus."

Severus gave Lily a kiss, not passionate enough to raise any eyebrows, but by no means a chaste one either. He saw a flash out of the corner of his eyes and knew somebody had taken a picture of it. He and Lily broke apart and accepted congratulations, hugs and kisses from their families. Rose invited everyone into the dining room where she was lying out a supper buffet. Everybody helped her get the food on the table. There were two kinds of meats, ham, and chicken. Hal quickly sliced them while Rose brought in two kinds of vegetables, Eileen brought in the potatoes while Severus grabbed the rolls. There was also an array of homemade cookies and candy.

"Now don't forget there's wedding cake, too, so leave some room for that," Rose called as they filled their plates.

"You look so beautiful, Lily, that when I saw you coming down the stairs I just about stopped breathing." Severus said as they sat down on the couch with their plates.

She blushed and lowered her eyes. "Thanks, Sev. You look very handsome."

"Mum agrees with you," He teased her then shook his head in amazement. "Rose must have been working like a house elf the last two or three days. She's absolutely amazing."

Lily nodded. "Tuney helped her with a lot of it and I'll always be grateful to them because they made such an effort so our wedding could be perfect."

Severus held his left hand up to the light and admired his wedding band. It was antique gold with runes around the entire band. He knew they were some of the strongest runes of protection.

"I love this ring. Wherever did you find it?"

"I found it in that goblin jewelry store in Diagon Alley, but I had to chivvy the owner constantly about carving those runes on the ring. He kept claiming he couldn't possibly do it in three days."

"Obviously he could," Severus remarked with a smirk.

"No." Lily shook her head. "I think he just got tired of seeing me in his store every day." She lifted her rings to the light. "This is a beautiful set, Sev, but I shudder to think how many Galleons it must be worth."

"Probably worth at least one vault full of gold at Gringotts, I would think, but don't worry about it, okay? You can't lose it because it's always going to be the right size for your finger. It's charmed to adjust to whatever your current ring size is."

"Okay," She leaned her head against Severus' shoulder and he put his arm around her. She laughed suddenly. Severus looked down at her with a smile. "May I inquire as to what you find so humorous?"

"Just Tuney," Lily said "She made sure I had all the traditional wedding customs fulfilled."

Severus knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Such as?"

"You know something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"I guess I'm not familiar with those particular customs."

"They're Muggle customs. Something old is my engagement ring, something new is my dress, and something borrowed and blue are my earrings. They're sapphires and I borrowed them from Tuney."

"Well, I'm happy to know Tuney's on top of things," Severus said.

They were just finishing up eating when Rose came into the room and asked, "Are you two ready to cut your wedding cake?"

"We have to cut the cake?" Severus asked Lily. "Is that another wedding tradition?"

"Yes to both, Sev," Lily answered picking up their empty plates

"Is there a special way we have to cut it?"

"Yes, but I'll guide you through it." They walked into the dining room where everybody was waiting for them. The cake was sitting on the table. It was three layers with butter cream icing and decorated with carnations made from frosting, but all different colors. Rose had chosen carnations because they were both Lily's and Severus' birth flower.

"This fantastic, Rose. However did you ever manage to do all of this?" Severus asked.

"I had a lot of help with it, Sev," Rose replied modestly.

Lily came over to Severus and picked up the cake knife and motioned for Severus to put his hand over hers. With their hands joined they cut the first piece of cake and put it on a plate and then Lily fed Severus a bite of the cake and he fed her one. Everybody clapped then Rose and Petunia took over cutting the rest of the cake.

"You know, Sev, if you were Potter you would probably have smashed this cake in my face and thought it was hilarious." Lily murmured.

"And not understood what you and everybody else would be so mad about. After all it's just a harmless joke."

Once the cake was eaten Dumbledore announced he had to get back to Hogwarts. "I suspect there will be students out of bed, taking advantage of the staff's absence to explore the castle." He looked directly at Severus who flushed because it was always what he'd done when he'd stayed over for Christmas.

"Headmaster, here are some cookies and candy to take back with you," Rose said giving him a box.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Evans. Might I say I've enjoyed myself tremendously tonight," Dumbledore said with a courtly bow. He turned to Severus and Lily. "Congratulations again and I will see you two back at Hogwarts on the third." He went outside and they heard a crack as he apparated.

"Who wants to open presents?" Hal called from the living room. It was an Evans Christmas Eve tradition.

"We do, Dad," Both Petunia and Lily called back.

"Better come and get them then before they mysteriously disappear," Hal warned.

Everybody went into the living room and the presents were handed out. Severus took Lily's present out of the pocket of his dress robe and handed it to her. "Hmm … look what I found in my pocket."

"Oh Sev!" Lily exclaimed taking the package. She hurriedly tore the wrapping paper off her gift, opened the box, and gave a cry of delight when she saw what was inside. She detached it and held it up to the light. "Oh Sev, it's beautiful! Look how it sparkles in the light." She gave him a kiss. "Thank you!"

"The lady at the jewelry shop said it was diamond cut, but I don't know what that means. She also assured me it was chic and all the high fashion models wear them." He leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear, "You can model it for me tonight."

She blushed then handed him her gift. "Open yours now."

"Now whatever could this be?" He asked shaking the package. He carefully undid the silver ribbons and the wrapping paper that had a green background with silver snakes wearing silly Christmas hats and scarves. Lily gave an impatient sigh, but didn't say anything. It was one of Severus little quirks. He finally got undone and pulled out _Moste Ancient Potions_. "Lily, thank you!" He leaned over and kissed her.

Lily giggled. "You have no idea how frantic I was that you might buy it for yourself before Christmas, Sev."

Severus smiled and started to open it but Lily's hand shut it again. "You can look at it later," She said firmly.

"There's only one thing I intend looking at later and it's definitely not this book," Severus murmured making Lily blush again.

Rose came over to Severus giving him a hug and a kiss. "Thank you for this beautiful and unusual plant, Sev."

"I can ask Professor Sprout to owl instructions to you about how to take care of it if you like."

"That would be very helpful, Sev." She also gave Lily a hug and a kiss. "Thank you for the beautiful scarf, sweetheart. I'll be able to wear it with several of my dresses."

Hal was pleased with the two books, _Dragons of Britain and Ireland_ and _Gringotts: A History_; he'd gotten from Lily and Severus. "It will be interesting to learn about both of these subjects. Lily knows how excited I get whenever we go into Gringotts to exchange our money."

Lily laughed. "He's like me in Gladrags Wizardwear."

"I might borrow it from you when you're done reading it, Hal. I've always wondered how goblins came in control of Gringotts when they're generally shunned by wizarding society otherwise."

Petunia came over to Severus. "Thank you for the lovely scarf, Severus. I'll look really chic when I return to work next Monday." She turned to Lily and gave her a hug. "Thank you for the charm, Lily." Lily had bought her a 14-karat gold witch's hat for her charm bracelet.

Robert held up a tea mug with _'World's Greatest Healer' _printed on it. "Thank you for my new tea mug, Sev."

Severus smiled. "The witch who sold it to me assured me it would always keep your tea hot without having to constantly use your wand to warm it up." Severus opened his gifts from Rose, Hal, and Petunia. Rose's present was a cable knit jumper in a sky blue color, Hal's gift was a Sneak-o-scope, and Petunia was a wizard's chess set. "These are all wonderful. Thank you so much," Severus said.

At ten o'clock Eileen with Robert decided to go home where they would floo to Robert's home. Severus nodded at Lily and raised his eyebrows. Lily nodded in return.

Rose gave them a bag to carry their gifts in so they wouldn't drop anything on the way back to Severus' home. After bidding everyone goodbye Severus and Lily followed his mother and Robert out the front door. It was still snowing and there was at least an inch of snow on the ground. "Better hold the hem of your dress up so it doesn't get soiled," Severus advised taking hold of Lily's arm so she wouldn't slip and fall. As he passed the Cudney house Severus glanced over, but did not see any cars parked out in front of their house.

"It's okay, Sev, I cast a anti-soiling charm over it right after I bought it."

Eileen gave both Severus and Lily a hug and a kiss once they were inside the house. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Do you want me to start anything for you, Mum? I can make the chestnut dressing if you like."

"I appreciate your offer Sev, but it won't take me that long to do it up and stuff the goose."

She and Robert waved to them and they disappeared in the green flames. Severus sank down on the couch. "Somebody ought to write a book on that."

"On what?" Lily asked.

"How to leave your parents when they know and you know they know that you're going off to make love. That was almost as embarrassing as being hung upside down by Potter in front of half the school."

Lily giggled and took Severus hand pulling him up from the couch and up the stairs. She stopped short in the doorway of his bedroom and he almost bumped into her. "Sev, what did you do to your bedroom?"

"Do you like it, Lily?"

"I love it, Sev," Lily said giving him a hug. "Not that I didn't like your room before but it was a bit …"

"Austere?" Severus offered.

"No. I was thinking masculine."

"Oh, and before I forget …" He went over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out the two vials he'd placed in there earlier. He gave one to Lily and held the other up. "Down the hatch," He drank it then made an awful face and sat down on his bed. "Merlin! That's horrible!"

Lily almost gagged getting hers down. "Are you sure we didn't mistakenly choose an abstinence potion?"

"I'm sure," Severus answered. He looked at Lily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but my mouth probably has a horrible taste to it now."

"Let's find out shall we?" He kissed her. "Hmm …not too bad, but I'd better do another check." He kissed her again. Lily giggled and stepped back then turned around. "Would you mind unzipping my dress, Sev?"

Severus fumbled a bit with a clip, but got it undone then unzipped her dress. Lily stepped out of it then hung it on a hanger. She cast a freshening charm and a stasis charm over it and hung it in Severus' closet.

Severus untied his tie, took it off, and stuck it in the pocket of his dress robes. He slid off his dress robe and hung it in the closet then pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it. He turned the bedcovers down.

Lily sat down on the bed and slid her stockings off. She got up and rummaged through the bag that contained their Christmas gifts and found the box containing her ankle bracelet and put it on. "What do you think, Sev?" She asked holding out her right ankle to him.

He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "It looks sexy."

Lily smiled and stripped off the long slip she'd worn and tossed it over the desk chair. She stood dressed only in her bra and panties now. She wore a pair of lacy bikini panties and matching bra. She began pulling the pins out of her hair. She unlocked her trunk and said, "_Accio hairbrush_." Her hairbrush flew out of her trunk into her hand.

"Here let me do that, Lily" Severus said. He pulled the chair over and she sat down. He began brushing it slowly and carefully. He loved Lily's deep red hair. Lily leaned back against Severus enjoying the feel of him brushing her hair. It was almost an erotic sensation. Severus was acutely aware of exactly where Lily's head was resting and the effect it was having on him. Lily smiled as she felt Severus' erection. She could feel herself getting wet in anticipation. Severus laid the brush on his dresser and scooped Lily up into his arms. He gently laid her on the bed and stripped off her bra and panties. She blushed as his eyes swept over her nakedness

Lily noticed immediately how soft the sheets were and the lilac scent. She tugged at his belt and murmured, "No fair, Sev."

Severus unfastened his belt and unzipped his slacks and shoved them down. He saw Lily's eyes widen in anticipation at the sight of his erection.

Lily didn't have any experience with them, but she was certain Severus' was longer than normal and erect it was very sexy and appealing to her. She scooted over in the bed. "Come here, Sev."

He slid into bed beside her and took her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Lily put her arms around him pulling him close to her so his erection rested in the hollow between her legs. Severus kissed her neck, the hollow of her throat and then her breasts. Lily moaned and her hands clutched his thick hair as his tongue circled each of her nipples, sucking on each gently. He kissed his way down her stomach and buried his mouth in the warm, wet area between her legs.

"Oh!" Lily gasped. "Sev!"

Severus concentrated his mouth and tongue on the swollen nub of her clitoris. He heard Lily gasp louder and spread her legs. He circled her clit with his tongue then sucked on it gently. Lily cried out suddenly and arched her body as a warm wave of pleasure swept through her causing her toes to curl. Severus slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her so he could better control his entry. She was wet and somewhat relaxed making his entry easier and he groaned loudly as her warm, wet walls closed around him. He encountered a barrier and with one quick thrust broke through it. Lily gave a sharp cry of pain. "It's okay, Lily," Severus soothed her. He remained unmoving, giving her time to adjust to him being inside of her. When he felt her relaxing a bit he began to thrust gently at first then a harder. The only thing her heard from Lily now were cries of pleasure; her green eye were flooded with bliss. He tried to hold back but was unable to, and climaxed with a loud groan of pleasure. He lay limply with Lily underneath him. He was still partially inside of her and he was concerned his weight might become too uncomfortable for her. He rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. The bedclothes had become disarrayed and he was adjusting them when he spotted a bloodstain underneath Lily. "Crap! I was trying so hard not to hurt you and I did anyway."

"You didn't, Sev. I just felt one sharp pain and it was momentary," Lily assured him.

"But there's blood on the sheet and I certainly didn't want to cause that to happen." Severus protested.

"That book I read said that happens sometimes the first time. It's okay; I'm not hurt." She lay curled up next to him. "Will it always be like this, Sev?"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Hopefully even better once we get our body rhythms in conjunction, but it will probably take awhile."

"Hmm," Lily said then giggled. "I guess it's a case of practice makes perfect."

"Exactly," Severus agreed. He picked up his wand from the nightstand where always placed it at night, waved it at the lamp and said "_Nox_."

Severus woke a short time later when he felt Lily exploring him. He felt her fingers retracting his foreskin and stroking the sensitive area beneath it. Apparently she was taking practice makes perfect seriously. He quickly became erect, rolled Lily over and entered her. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper into her. She moved with him this time, but he still climaxed before her. "Sev!" Lily cried his name out, gasped, and squirmed as used his fingers and tongue to bring her to orgasm.

They fell apart feeling tired, limp, and drained. Severus put his arm around Lily and pulled the covers up around them. Lily murmured something he didn't hear. "What did you say, Lily?"

"I said isn't it amazing how we fit together?" Lily blushed a bit as she added, "And when we're making love, too."

"I think we're just meant to be together," Severus speculated tiredly. Lily lay with her head resting against his chest; his right arm was around her shoulders, and his left arm lay around her waist. Lily fell asleep, Severus was just drifting off when lights from a car swept the room, and he heard a loud backfire. He wondered if the Cudneys relations were back then fell into a sound sleep.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

**A/N: I won't be writing sexual scenes as the one in this chapter on a regular basis. Most times it will be implied. I prefer my readers to fill in the details on their own. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 25**

Severus woke up in the grey dawn. He was cold and he couldn't figure out why until he looked over at Lily who was rolled up in the covers on her side of the bed. "Cover hog!" He teased, kissing her under her ear. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. He got out of bed quietly and went into the bathroom smiling. He yawned and rubbed his eyes which felt gritty. He and Lily had made love three times last night, did a lot of snogging in between, and sometime they lay quietly watching the snowfall. He took a quick shower, used a drying charm to dry himself and his hair. He came back into the bedroom dressing in jeans and a T-shirt, and thick socks but not bothering with shoes. He went quietly downstairs and glanced out the living room window, but saw nothing of interest except there was at least two inches of snow on the ground. He went into the kitchen stopping first to throw a warming charm over the floor then turned on the light. The first thing he did was to conjure a tablecloth, and then said, "_Ochideouslilacmagenta_." A stem of cherry-purple lilacs appeared at the end of his wand. He found a vase under the sink, filled it with water, and added the lilacs, setting it in the middle of the table. He had decided to make a full English breakfast and quickly went about gathering his ingredients. He went down to the basement to get a tomato, some mushrooms, and potatoes, setting them on the counter. He grabbed his mum's cast iron skillet from the rack hanging over the stove and got out a rasher of bacon, bangers, and eggs from the refrigerator. He got a tin of baked beans out of the cupboard and cut two thick slices of bread from a loaf his mum had baked. He lit a fire under the skillet and waited until it warmed then added the rashers and bangers. He heard a tapping at the window, went over and opened the window enough to allow the owl delivering the _**Daily Prophet** _to fly in, drop it on the kitchen table, and fly back out. He closed the window again shivering a bit from the cold air. He went back over to the stove, turned the bacon and bangers, and then picked up the paper. He expected the Christmas edition to be worthless and he wasn't disappointed. Who the hell cared how the wealthy Malfoy, Potter, or Black families were planning to spend Christmas? He didn't give a crap that Potter had gotten a fancy, new, racing broom. He frankly hoped he had an accident with it and he'd have to spend the entire day at St. Mungo's, waiting to have it removed from halfway up his arse. Suddenly he felt somebody's arms wrap around him from behind. "Good morning, Sev."

"Good morning, Mrs. Snape," Severus said giving her a quick kiss. He turned his attention briefly back to the frying pan as he didn't want anything to burn.

"I like the sound of that," Lily replied. She wore a colorful Christmas jumper, brown corduroy slacks, and trainers.

Severus lifted his eyebrows and commented, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Sev," She picked up the paper, glanced over the contents and made a disgusted face as she scanned the front page. "I'm surprised Potter didn't give the paper a detailed description of all the expensive gifts he received from mummy and daddy."

"He just wanted to make sure everybody knew he got the new Phoenix 300 racing broom and that it cost 500 Galleons." Severus smirked then added, "Maybe he can fuck that instead of a fence post."

Lily giggled then made a face. "Eww! That's not a picture I want in my head, Sev; Potter humping his broom."

"Yes, that is quite revolting," Severus agreed.

"What are you making?" Lily asked. She was frankly hopeless in the kitchen. Her mum and Tuney swore she couldn't even boil water without burning it.

"A full English breakfast as I thought we deserved something special this morning," He teased.

Lily blushed, smiled, and then asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

"You can slice the tomato, cut up the potatoes and mushrooms if you want," Severus said as he magically opened the tin of baked beans and dumped it in a pan.

"Okay," Lily nodded and set about slicing the tomato, cutting up the potato and mushrooms. "This is just like in Potions. I chop and you stir." After she was done with that, she got silverware, napkins, teacups, plates, and glasses, and set the table. She stopped to smell the lilacs and smiled at Severus' back. He was incredibly romantic, but many people at Hogwarts would never believe it. They chose to believe he was just some scummy Death Eater wanabee. She finished setting the table and Severus set the plates of food on the table. He took a pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator and brought the teapot to the table. Lily poured herself and Severus each a cup of tea and a glass of orange juice. Just then they heard Eileen calling from the floo. "Sev, Lily? Can I come through?"

Severus grinned at Lily, who blushed again, and called, "Sure, Mum, come on through."

Eileen came out into the kitchen. She was still attired in her dress robe from the night before. She bent and gave both Severus and Lily a kiss. "Good morning."

"Would you like some breakfast, Mum?" Severus asked putting down the paper he'd been glancing through.

"Thank you, Sev, but I had an early breakfast with Robert. He's on early duty today. I will have a cup of tea though."

Severus got up and got another cup and saucer from the cupboard, poured his mum some tea and set it in front of her. He picked up the _**Prophet**_ again. "I wonder why they don't ask the ordinary witches and wizard how they're celebrating Christmas."

"I expect they're too ordinary and their gifts are too ordinary. No five hundred-Galleon racing brooms there, Sev.

"Are you talking about the front page of the paper this morning?" Eileen asked. "I liked to tell them a few other things about the Potters!"

"They wouldn't believe you, Mum. The St. Potter's never would do anything like that," Severus said bitterly then remarked, "Sometimes, I think this paper exists exclusively for the wealthy."

"Charles Potter obviously thinks it does. I'll bet he told Rita Skeeter about you last fall. I'm surprised he didn't go and complain to the paper when dad refused to sell me to him for a thousand Galleons," Lily said indignantly.

Severus could tell Lily was still pretty steamed about that. "Only because he'd look like an arse and his beloved son would look like a complete doofus who has to have daddy buy him a wife."

They were interrupted by another owl tapping at the window. Severus got up to let it in. The owl flew in and dropped the crème-colored envelope in front of Severus then took off back out the window not even stopping for a treat. Severus shut the window again and picked up the envelope. It was addressed to him, but he didn't recognize the handwriting.

"It's a letter from Gringotts," Eileen said, recognizing the distinctive crème-colored parchment.

Severus unsealed it, took out the note, and unfolded it. He quickly read the note then slowly sat down again almost missing his chair.

"Be careful, Sev," Lily warned catching his arm. "Is it bad news?"

Severus looked bemused as he handed Lily the note. She read it quickly then handed it to Eileen.

"It says you're supposed to come in to discuss your inheritance with Skaar who's head of the Inheritance Trust at Gringotts. My father must have left you the Prince Trust, Sev." Eileen said in shock. "I always assumed since he disowned me, any heirs I had would be automatically disowned, too. That's always the way it's been in the past."

"Mum, we don't know what he left me. He could have left me just one Galleon of it," Severus argued.

"Of course he left you the entire estate, Sev. He would have had to unless he wanted it to pass out of the Prince family entirely and I'm sure he didn't want that. You and I are the only Princes left."

"Mum, look …" Severus frowned. "I'm sorry you never got a chance to sort things out with your parents."

Eileen gave him a hug. Her eyes did look a bit moist. "Sev, I'm sorry they deliberately cut themselves off from ever knowing what a wonderful grandson they have."

"Thanks Mum," Severus said. "Maybe we can go to Gringotts tomorrow and see what this is about."

"We can go today actually, Sev. I'll get the goose in the oven and then we can go."

"Gringotts is open on Christmas day?" Lily asked. She had been listening to their discussion, but had not spoken until now.

"Gringotts is always open, Lily" Eileen replied. "You can go there at midnight and make a deposit or withdraw money if you need to do so."

"I can't imagine doing my banking at midnight," Lily said shaking her head. "But it's good to know I could if I needed to."

Eileen went upstairs to change out of her dress robe while Severus and Lily went back out into the kitchen.

Severus pointed his wand at the dishes and said, "_Scourgify_." The dishes began washing themselves and he ran upstairs to get his trainers on, tying them hurriedly. He came back downstairs, went into his mum's lab, and grabbed a basket. He went down into the cellar and collected chestnuts, an onion, celery and an apple then came back upstairs.

"What are you making now, Sev?" Lily asked standing beside him.

"Chestnut dressing for the goose."

"Can I help you with it?"

"You can chop up the onion, the apple, and celery while I deal with the chestnuts and bread cubes."

"Okay," Lily said. She got a knife and began chopping. "Maybe you can teach me how to cook, Sev." Lily sighed. "Mum and Petunia always say I can't boil water with burning it."

"Sure, it's not hard. You excel at Potions and cooking's a lot like Potions."

Eileen came back into the kitchen where Severus, with Lily's help, was preparing the chestnut dressing. She wore a more formal robe of navy blue. She threw a full-length apron over her head and started preparing the goose. Once it was stuffed with the chestnut dressing and in the oven, she put the remainder of the dressing in the refrigerator to cook separately later.

"I can owl mum and ask her if she can come over and keep an eye on the goose while we're gone, Eileen, if you like?" Lily said.

"That would be wonderful, Lily."

Lily nodded and went upstairs to send Morgana off with the request to Rose. Morgana was back in a few minutes with a note from Rose saying she would be glad to keep an eye on things while they were gone. Severus went upstairs to change. Lily was just letting her parents in the door when he came back downstairs. He wore his normal black jeans and the sky blue cable-knit jumper Rose had given him. He also wore his dragon skin boots and carried his coat over his arm.

"Lily, Sev," Rose said giving them a hug and a kiss. Hal stood behind her and smiled. Lily looked radiantly happy this morning and that gave him great pleasure.

Eileen greeted them warmly. "Thank you for coming Rose and Hal. The goose is cooking and you might need to baste it, but otherwise it should be fine until we return. I wouldn't think we'll be gone more than an hour; two at the most."

"Don't worry about it, Eileen. We're happy to do it," Rose said.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and walked out into the courtyard where Severus taped the correct bricks with his wand and opened the passageway to Diagon Alley. They walked down the street to the tall white building at the end of the street. As usual, two goblins in uniforms stood on either side of the doors. Severus opened one of the doors for Lily and his mum then followed them in. He stepped up to the first goblin that didn't look busy and said, "I'm Severus Snape and I'm here to see Skaar about this." He handed the goblin the letter he'd received that morning.

The goblin read the letter. "Very well." He turned away from Severus and called to another goblin behind him. "Rogness, fetch Skaar." The goblin nodded and disappeared somewhere. In a few minutes another goblin appeared and opened a gate. "Mr. Snape, if you'll come through and follow me." Severus, Lily, and Eileen followed Skaar to his office. They were seated and Skaar called to another goblin to bring refreshments.

"I'm Severus Tiberius Snape; this is my mum, Eileen Isabella Prince Snape and my wife, Lily Elizabeth Snape."

"The main stipulation your grandfather set for inheritance was that you be married. He felt marriage would be more of a stabilizing influence. It was quite surprising to us when the alarm we set on the inheritance, to let us know when the stipulation had been met, went off last night." He looked at Severus skeptically. "You're what age now, Mr. Snape?"

"I'm sixteen, but both my wife and I will be legal adults next month."

'I will need to test you to legally verify you're of the Prince line.

Severus nodded and held out his hand, figuring it was some type of blood test. "Do whatever you need to do to do."

Skaar nodded, pulled out a piece of parchment, made a small cut on Severus' hand, and held his hand over the parchment so the blood dripped directly on it. They watched as the parchment absorbed the blood and suddenly the Prince family tree appeared. "Very well then." He opened his drawer and took out a roll of parchment tied with a blue ribbon. He unrolled it. "The trust includes twenty-nine vaults total; four of the vaults originally belonged to two other families by the name of Scarborough and Whichcombe, who have since died out, but their last traceable heirs were married to a Prince. The trust also includes two manors, the main manor, Witches Moon and Petit Manoir outside of Paris that originally belonged to the Whichcombe family. He handed Severus a pendant of gold and moonstone on a gold chain. "You will need this to get into Witches Moon. Further instructions are contained in this letter." Severus took the letter and put it into his pocket, deciding to read it when he returned home.

"Other than that the trust includes overseas businesses which we do not handle. You will need to contact a firm of solicitors, Berkeley and Howell, to find out about those. Would you care to visit your vaults now, Mr. Snape?" Skaar asked

"I guess," Severus replied. After all he didn't know what was in them. Could be cobwebs and doxies for all he knew. Skaar, rather than calling for another goblin, took them to the track himself and summoned a cart. Severus knew the Gringotts carts were completely open and knew it would never do for Lily. "Is there any way this can be enclosed?" Severus requested. "My wife isn't good with heights and might get sick."

"Certainly, Mr. Snape." Skaar waved his hand and the back part of the cart became fully enclosed.

"Thank you," Severus said nodding. His grandfather must have been a very important customer if the goblin was willing to go to this extent. He helped his mother then Lily into the cart and got in last. "Close your eyes and hang on to me, Lily," Severus instructed softly.

Skaar got in and the cart took off. The ride down to the vaults reminded Severus strongly of one of those Muggle roller coasters. He could tell how frightened Lily was by how tightly she was holding his arm. At last the cart stopped and Skaar called out, "Vaults 715 through 735."

Everybody got out and went over to Vault 715. Skaar ran one long fingernail down the door of the vault. "Stand back, please" He called. The door opened and Severus' eyes widened. He estimated that if he walked into it he would be up to his arse in Galleons and Sickles. He shook his head. They followed the goblin to ten other vaults; all contained uncountable amounts of Galleons and Sickles. One of them, in addition to the Galleons and Sickles, contained jewelry. Severus spotted a pendant and earrings that matched Lily's engagement ring so he slipped that in his pocket to give to Lily on her birthday. When they arrived at Vault 725, Eileen sighed. "This was my vault at one time." When Skaar opened it, they saw it contained as many Galleons and Sickles as the other vaults.

They got back into the cart and Skaar took them to Vault 610 and 611 which had been the Scarborough vaults and Vault 625 and 626 which had been the Whichcombe vaults. They both contained Galleons, Sickles, and some jewelry. In the Whichcombe vault Severus found a small, gold pendant in the shape of a heart on a gold chain. It was set with a deep, red ruby in the center and diamonds surrounding it. He smiled wondering if the Whichcombes might have been Gryffindors. He pocketed that to give to Lily for Valentine's Day. When they reached the top again Severus said to Skaar, "They're a couple of changes I'd like to make. Can we go back into your office?"

Skaar nodded. "Certainly, Mr. Snape." He led them back into his office.

"The first change is I want to add my wife, Lily Elizabeth Snape, to the Trust so she has full access to it. The second change I want is to deed Vault 725 back to my mum, Eileen Isabella Prince Snape."

"Sev, no," Eileen protested. "I don't need it."

"Mum, your parents never should have disowned you for refusing to marry a Malfoy. That was wrong and I'm correcting it."

"But what about the children you and Lily might have?"

"Mum, there's enough gold in all those other vaults to send all our kids, grandchildren, and probably our great-great grandchildren to Hogwarts and pay for their apprenticeships, too. Vault 725 is yours again and if you don't want to use it, that's fine, but if you should need it, it's yours."

Eileen smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Sev." She turned to Skaar. "Can you move the gold from my other vault into this vault?"

"I will be happy to do that, Madam."

Severus smiled back. "You're welcome, Mum."

Skaar nodded. "The changes you've requested have been made, Mr. Snape." He gave Severus the parchment of his family tree. "This is proof of your Prince bloodline. You may need it for the solicitors. If I can be of any other assistance please let me know."

"I will and thank you." As they left the bank Severus commented. "Grandfather must have had a good relationship with the goblins. I can tell Skaar respected him."

"Yes, as I recall he was quite complimentary about the goblin ability to manage Gringotts over the centuries in good times and bad."

They had just entered the Leaky Cauldron to floo back home when they heard a familiar cry of, "Hey, Evans!" James strutted over wearing the latest in wizarding fashion.

Lily saw red. She wanted to strangle the arrogant prick bare handed!

Severus had to clench his fists to keep from pulling out his wand and hexing Potter's sorry arse into the next century. He absolutely despised the empty-headed braggart. But, Mr. Potter would probably have him arrested for it and he didn't really didn't want to spend the rest of his honeymoon in jail.

Eileen narrowed her eyes and glared at James. How dare he act like he'd done nothing!

"Did you see the article in the _**Prophet**_ about me today, Evans?" Potter bragged. "Everybody will be so jealous of me when they read about my new racing broom!" He sneered at Severus. "You snakes better kiss the House Cup goodbye, Snivvy!"

Lily remained silent. She'd had loved to cast the _Comburo Irrito_ spell on him, but it would be a shame to spoil the Christmas celebrations of the other families there. "Get lost, Potter!" Lily snapped.

"Why don't you stay and have Christmas dinner with my family. We have a private dining room with all the best food, drink, and dessert."

"Let's go home," she said, turning to the Floo.

"Give me one good reason why you won't stay, Evans," James whined.

Lily yelled loudly. "I'll give you three reasons, Potter. I hate your guts; your stupid father tried to buy me, and Sev and I are engaged!" There was a sudden drop in conversation as everyone looked up.

Severus had to bite his tongue as he looked somewhere else so he didn't start laughing. Potter looked as if somebody had just told him his precious racing broom was a fake.

Lily took Severus' arm. Eileen waited until James had gone back to his family before she threw the green powder into the fireplace and said, "Snape house." They stepped out into the living room. Severus couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and laughed so hard, he had sit down on the coffee table to catch his breath. "What an arse!"

Eileen was still angry. "He acted as if nothing was wrong at all!"

Who's this?" Hal asked.

"We ran into that creep, Potter at the Leaky Cauldron," Lily replied in a disgusted tone. "He had the nerve to invite me to Christmas dinner with his family."

"You should have seen his face, Hal, when Lily told him we're engaged. He looked as if somebody just told him his precious racing broom was a fake!" Severus said.

"I'd say he has a lot of nerve even speaking to you, Lily." Hal said. He looked at Eileen. "You really didn't expect him to act contrite."

"No, I didn't, but his insolence and arrogance still makes me want to strangle him."

"Well, I have a suspicion he isn't going to change for the better anytime soon," Rose commented.

After the Evans had left Eileen asked Severus about the letter concerning Witches Moon. "What does it say, Sev?"

He pulled it out of his inside coat pocket and opened it. "It's the instructions for getting there. It says we have to floo to an inn called the Dragon's Tail in Yorkshire and then from there we have to apparate the rest of the way. When we get there I need to use this," He held up the pendant. "To unlock the gates. The wards recognize it as belonging to the heir, but won't let me through if I don't have it."

"Yes, I remember now. When I was in school I'd have to floo there and father would be waiting to apparate me the rest of the way and he always had that pendant with him."

"It also says Witches Moon is unplottable, there's no Floo connection, and the entrance gates can only be seen by people of the Prince bloodline." He made a face. "Crap! It says I have to add my own wards to the manor and around the perimeters."

Eileen nodded. "I recall my father telling me wards have been added by every heir since it was built during the reign of Henry VIII."

"Maybe we could go there tomorrow or Sunday so you can see how much time and magical energy it's going to take," Lily suggested.

"Eileen nodded. "I'm rather anxious to see it again. It's been close to eighteen years since I last saw it."

Severus put the pendant over his head and tucked it under his jumper. "I guess I'd better get used to wearing this, too. He looked up suddenly. "Merlin, Mum, we forgot about Christmas presents," Severus exclaimed. He pulled two packages from under the tree. "These are for you from Lily and me."

Eileen opened it to find a copy of _Moste Ancient Potions_. "Thank you so much, Sev!" She opened Lily gift which was a small wooden chest that contained different kinds of commonly used potion ingredients. Eileen gave her a hug. "Thank you so much, Lily,"

Christmas dinner was pronounced a success by the guests. The goose was crispy on the outside, moist and tender on the inside. The chestnut stuffing was declared delicious as were the carrots in a buttery sauce and the broccoli with Hollandaise sauce, roasted potatoes, and rolls. Eileen went into the kitchen and came back shortly with the Christmas pudding, blue flames surrounding it. She set it down by Robert who waited until the flames had died out before pulling the skimmia from the center of it. He cut pieces for everyone and ladled brandy butter over it before handing the plates round.

"Eileen, this is delicious!" Lily declared.

Severus stopped eating suddenly and cocked his head towards the front window. "Mum, do you hear anything?"

"No, Sev, what do you hear?"

"I heard a car backfire a while ago," Hal offered.

Severus got up from the table. "I think I hear somebody yelling out front." He walked into the living room and peered out between the slats of the blind. Somebody was yelling and cursing because he was unable to get through the wards. It was Tobias Snape. He noticed the car parked across the street was the same one he'd been seeing since yesterday and assumed it belonged to him. If so, he must have been watching the house.

"Mum, you better come here," Severus called.

Eileen got up from the table and hurried over to the window. She glanced outside and exclaimed, "Oh dear Merlin!"

"Always knew the arsehole would turn up again like a bad Knut!" Severus growled.

"I'm going to go out and see if I can get him to leave peacefully." She started towards the front door, but Severus stopped her. "Mum, he sounds totally shit-faced so he isn't going to listen to anything you say or leave peacefully. You've got an order of protection against him, haven't you? Let the Muggle police sort him." He turned to Lily who had come to stand by his side. "Lily, can you phone the police for us? I would, but I don't know how to do it."

Lily nodded and picked up the phone, dialed it then spoke softly to the person on the other end. She put down the phone again. "The dispatcher said she sending a car right away."

"But what if he tells the police about us, Sev?" Eileen said trying to convince Severus to let her go outside.

"He's drunk, Mum. It's not going to matter if he tells them you're a witch and I'm a wizard. Do you think anybody's going to believe him?"

"The police are here now," Lily said. She watched as two Constables subdued Tobias and placed him in the back of the patrol car. One of them waited by the patrol car while the other one started towards the house. He passed through the wards without a problem and knocked on the door. Eileen opened it.

"Mrs. Snape? Would you step out on the porch, please?"

Eileen followed the Constable outside. Severus followed her. Eileen nodded at Severus. "This is my son, Severus."

"Pleasure," The Constable nodded at Severus. "Tobias Snape is your ex-husband?"

Eileen nodded. "Yes, I divorced him three years ago. He drank constantly and was very violent and that's why I have an order of protection."

"Were you aware he owned a gun, Mrs. Snape?"

"I knew he had a gun from his time as a Royal Marine, but that's still up in the closet in my bedroom."

"He had one with him tonight so it's very lucky you called us and didn't try to resolve this yourself."

Severus dropped his head, allowing his hair to cover his face. The bloody blighter was probably planning to come here and murder them both. After talking to the constable for a few minutes more, Eileen and Severus came back into the house. Eileen looked pale and Severus even more so than he usually did.

"Are they going to charge him?" Lily asked.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know, but I suspect he's probably not going to be back tonight at least." He turned to his mum. "That was his car I saw yesterday. It's parked across the street again."

"Eileen, maybe you, Sev and Lily should stay with us tonight. We have a guest room so it's no problem." Hal suggested.

"Thank you, Hal, but he probably won't be back tonight, and we'll be gone for a least a couple of days to Witches Moon."

"Witches Moon?" Hal asked sounding confused.

"Why don't we all go back in and sit down. I think we could all use another cup of tea." Eileen suggested. "Sev can tell you his news." She tapped the teapot with her wand to warm it up then poured tea for everyone. "There's more Christmas pudding if anybody would like another slice." Severus watched her as she talked. To everybody else his mum seemed calm, but he noticed her hands were shaking a bit as she poured the tea.

"What's your news, Sev?" Hal asked.

"I got an owl this morning from Gringotts. It informed me that my grandfather, Tiberius Prince, left me the Prince Trust."

Hal laughed and explained, "I'd love to see the looks on both Mr. Potter's faces when they hear this news. Mr. Potter senior was certain you wouldn't inherit."

Severus smirked. "I confess I'd love to be a fly on the wall when they find out."

"Rose and I will keep an eye on the house while you're gone and if we see Tobias hanging around we'll call the Constables immediately."

"Thank you," Eileen said gratefully.

Lily kissed her parents and Tuney goodbye at the front door and watched them until they were out of sight. Robert and Severus convinced Eileen to take a calming draught. Severus offered to clean up the remains of dinner and wash the dishes for her. "Robert, there's a guest room if you want to stay the night."

"Thank you, Sev; I believe I'll do that." He turned back to Eileen. "And don't bother protesting, Eileen. I know you're a strong witch, but even strong witches need help occasionally."

"You're right, Robert." She touched his face gently then turned to Severus. "I'm going to go to bed because we'll probably want an early start tomorrow."

Severus washed the dishes while Lily dried. She cleared her throat and said, "Sev, you didn't tell me everything that went on with Tobias."

"I was going to tell you. I just didn't want to tell you while your parents and Tuney were here." He paused than continued, "The Constable told us he had a gun with him."

Lily looked frightened. "Do you think he was planning to kill you and Eileen?"

Severus shrugged. "I don't think he would mum, but he's hated me ever since he found out I was magical. He's denied he was my father since then. I don't think he'd think twice about putting a bullet through my heart or between my eyes." He continued washing dishes. "He got medals as a Royal Marine for doing exactly that, but he couldn't get through the wards so I'll never know what his intentions were."

"Can bullets go through the wards?"

Severus shrugged again. "I don't know. I'm going to see Healer Cromwell on Tuesday so maybe I can stop at the Ministry and ask an Auror. They might know."

Lily nodded. She was frightened, but she had faith the wards would always stop Tobias from hurting Severus or Eileen.

Severus and Lily went to bed shortly after Eileen. A silencing charm over their bedroom door allowed them to make love. Severus sighed before he fell asleep. It was definitely going to be hard going back to school and not be able to have Lily next to him every night.


	26. Chapter 26

**I liked to thank all my reviewers for taking the time to review and offer constructive criticism! You all rock!**

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimer

**Chapter 26**

Severus, Lily, Eileen, and Robert got up early the next morning. Eileen made breakfast and after that Robert flooed to St. Mungo's.

"Mum, do you remember what kind of place this Dragon's Tail is?" He was picturing something like the Hog's Head.

"I remember it as being a small inn, rather like the Three Broomsticks, but a little more upscale. Of course that was eighteen years ago so it may have changed in all that time."

"I guess we'll find out shortly," Severus said as they stepped into the fireplace and Eileen said, "The Dragon's Tail," and tossed down the floo powder. After a dizzying amount of fireplaces flashed past them they finally came to a halt. Severus stepped out of the fireplace and Lily and Eileen stepped out after him.

The owner, a portly white-haired gentleman, came bustling in, wiping his hands on a cloth. "Welcome to the Dragon's Tail …" His eyes widened as they fell on Eileen. "Miss Prince, it's been years since I've seen you here."

"It's Mrs. Snape now, George," Eileen said and smiled sadly. "You probably heard that my father disowned me when I broke my betrothal so I had no reason to come back here."

"Yes. It was quite the gossip round here back then. I frankly thought a lot less of your father for his action, too."

"Thank you, George for saying that." She turned back to Severus and Lily. "Sev, Lily, this is George Abercrombie, owner of the Dragon's Tail. George, this is my son, Severus Snape and my daughter-in-law, Lily."

"Pleasure to meet you," George replied nodding. He shook his head. "I did hear your father had passed on two years ago, but we'd heard nothing since."

"Well, my son just received notification from Gringotts yesterday that he was the inheritor so we're going out to the manor now."

They could hear chatter coming from the dining area and George said, "I must get back to my guests. It will be wonderful to see Princes coming through the Dragon's Tail again." He waved at them and hurried through a door which revealed a glimpse of a kitchen.

"Mum, why don't you apparate me first while Lily waits here." Eileen nodded then she and Severus went out the front door and Lily heard the faint crack of them apparating.

Severus actually didn't like apparating. It was uncomfortable feeling as if you were being shoved through a too small tube. He opened his eyes and found himself in front of an ornate gate and he could see a large mansion beyond that. He scanned the gate, immediately spotting where the pendant would fit.

"Sev, I'm going back to get Lily," Eileen said.

"Severus nodded. "Okay Mum." He took out the pendant from beneath his jumper and put it carefully in an oval shaped hollow on the face of the gate. There was a click and the gates swung open. A crack behind him announced his mum and Lily had arrived. Lily looked a little green so Eileen quickly gave her an anti-nausea potion she'd brought with her.

"Sev," Lily said looking around her in confusion. "Why are we standing in the middle of moorland?"

"We aren't, Lily, we're actually standing in front of the gate to Witches Moon." He took her hand. "Come on. I have to walk you through." He walked her through the wards and Lily gasped in awe as she saw the manor. She grasped hold of his arm. "Sev, it's huge!"

Severus looked over the manor house. It was made of what looked like grey, quarried stone. It had two wings that had been built in the same style as the main house and with the same material. It meshed nicely architecturally and aesthetically without being ostentatious like the Malfoy and Potters mansions. It had many windows and he didn't even want to take a guess at how many rooms it must have. They walked up to the front entrance and Severus looked for some way to open the door.

"You have to use the pendant again, Sev," Eileen said.

Severus chuckled. "Oh yeah, I see it now. Good thing you told me, Mum, or we'd been standing out here all day." He put the pendant into the oval shaped hollow in the door and one click later it opened. Severus stuck his head in and called, "Hello?"

There was a sudden pop and a house elf appeared. When she saw Eileen she gave a scream of joy and firmly attached herself to Eileen's leg. "Miss Eileen, Tita is so glad to see you. She has missed you since your leaving!"

"I missed you, too, Tita." She gently detached the little elf from her leg. "Tita, I'd like you to meet my son, Severus who's the new master of Prince Manor and this is his wife, Lily who's the new mistress."

Tita gave each of them a deep curtsey. "I is Tita. I and the other elves is serving you happily, Master Severus and Mistress Lily."

Severus knew house elves were uncomfortable without formality of some sort, but master was a bit much for his taste as was the curtseying. "Tita, please call me Mr. Severus and my wife can be addressed as Miss Lily and you needn't curtsey. We're not royalty."

"I hears and obeys, Mr. Severus," Tita replied. "Does I have your consent to tell all the elves what you has says, Mr. Severus?"

"Please do, Tita, and thank you." He watched as Tita disappeared with a pop then said to his mum. "Did grandfather really insist the elves call him master and curtsey to him for Merlin's sake?"

"Your grandfather was very strict and old-fashioned, Sev. He treated the elves very well though."

"I guess," Severus muttered. He looked around him. They were in a large entry hall and from here he could the main staircase which he assumed accessed the east and west wings of the manor. He saw a pair of double doors and went over to them.

"That's the library, Sev," Eileen said. She sighed. "I used to spend a great deal of time there."

He opened the door. "Mum, it's huge. It looks almost as big as Hogwarts library." He stepped inside for a closer look with Eileen and Lily following him. They were suddenly interrupted by an imperious voice. "Hello, Eileen."

Severus looked up quickly and saw two portraits above the fireplace in the library. They were obviously his grandparents. He discovered for the first time where he'd gotten his dark hair and eyes. His grandfather had the very same traits. They must have had the portraits done when they were in their forties somewhere. He knew the portraits were magically imbued with the personalities of his grandparents.

"Hello, Father and Mum," Eileen replied politely.

"And this must be Severus. He has the looks of the Princes, Eileen."

"Yes he does, Father." She turned to Lily. "Severus, Lily, these are my parents, Tiberius Maximilian Prince and Audra Isabella Prince. Father, Mother, this is my son, Severus Tiberius Snape and his wife, Lily Elizabeth Snape."

Tiberius turned his attention back to Severus. "How old are you, Severus? You look a bit young to be married."

Severus straightened and lifted his chin. "I'll be seventeen on January 9th and Lily will be seventeen on the 30th. We're both in our sixth year at Hogwarts, sir."

"Is there a specific reason why you chose to marry so early?"

Severus stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I love Lily and she loves me. Normally we would have gotten married after we graduated next year, but I have a rival in Lily's house …"

"You're not in the same houses?" Tiberius asked.

Severus sighed. He hoped their being in different houses was not going to be an issue. "No sir, Lily's in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin, sir." Severus clarified for him. "I have a rival for Lily and he's obsessed with her. He even had his father offer Lily's father a thousand Galleons to betroth her to him. Lily's father turned him down, but her parents were afraid he or his son might try to do something illegal to force Lily into marrying him so we thought the best way to prevent that was for us to be married."

Tiberius smiled. "A true Slytherin would do no less. Who is this bounder that dares force his affections on your lady?"

"His name is James Potter and his father is Charles Potter."

"Potter … I know that name." He sniffed "They are nothing, but upstarts. The Potter family isn't even five hundred years-old."

Severus had to crush his urge to laugh especially when he thought about the way Potter strutted around as if he was the pureblood catch of the year. He didn't dare look at Lily because he knew she was probably doing the same as him and if he looked at her they'd both loose it and start laughing hysterically.

"What is your course of study at Hogwarts, Severus?"

"I'm taking NEWTs in Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, and Transfiguration. I plan to be a Potions Master and do research to discover new potions. I'm also considering becoming a Master Herbologist."

"Excellent," His grandfather said. "What about you, young lady?" He asked addressing Lily.

"I'm taking the same courses as Severus because I want to become a Pediatric Master Healer." Lily replied. She used Severus full name, suspecting that "Sev" would not go over well with his grandfather.

"An excellent ambition, Lily," Tiberius nodded sagely.

"Grandfather, as you know I have to put wards up around the manor and its grounds. Could you suggest the best way to do that? I want to get it done before I have to return to Hogwarts on the third."

While his grandfather instructed Severus on the wards, Lily entertained herself by browsing the library shelves. Potion and Herbology books dominated the shelves. She pulled copies of _Moste Potente Potions_ and _Magick Most Evil_ from the shelves. She knew these two were in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library. She glanced through them and nearly got nauseous and could readily see why they should be restricted.

Severus had apparently finished talking with his grandfather and was now visiting with his grandmother's portrait. Lily decided to go back over to Severus.

"You have a beautiful wife, Severus," Audra's portrait complimented Lily who blushed.

"I agree, Grandmother."

"You will have beautiful children, too." Audra said approvingly.

"They will be brilliant, too, my dear," Tiberius added.

Lily blushed again and Severus said hurriedly, "That's down the road a bit yet." He fervently hoped he wouldn't have them nagging him and Lily about heirs every time they visited.

"Of course, dear, you'll need to finish Hogwarts first." Audra said.

Severus excused himself saying he really needed to start setting up his wards and he would be back later to visit with them. He took Lily's arm and steered her out of the room. "Merlin's pants!" He muttered. "I certainly hope that isn't going to be the first question they ask whenever we visit after graduation."

Lily giggled. "It might be, Sev."

"Mum?" Severus called wondering where she had gone.

"In the conservatory, Sev, straight down the hall," Eileen called.

Severus and Lily walked down the hallway to a room at the end enclosed by double French doors. Through the glass in the doors, he could see all manner of plants. There was also comfortable looking wicker furniture scattered throughout the room and many windows. He opened the door for Lily and they walked in. The room was warm and smelled of the many different kinds of blooming plants. Severus imagined lazing about in this room reading or perhaps having a meal. He wondered around looking at the plants. "Mum, I'll bet there's plants here even Professor Sprout doesn't have in the greenhouses."

"I wouldn't doubt it, Sev. These plants come from all over the world," Eileen replied. She pointed at one. "This is a _Tannis Populagoris_ and comes from Russia. That one next to it is _Venomous Kapultula_ from the same family as the _Venomous Tentacula_, but comes from South America."

"Wow! Professor Sprout would go nuts in here." Severus said. I should bring her some cutting from some of these plants especially since she was nice enough to give me that Amaryllis bulb for Rose."

He wandered over to the window and surveyed the huge backyard. Further down he could see a smaller house. It was a match to the main house with the grey-quarried stone architecture. "Mum, what that house down there?"

Eileen looked out the window. "That's the guest cottage, Sev."

"It's a guest cottage?" Severus asked bemused. "How many rooms does it have, Mum?"

"It has 22 rooms," Eileen replied.

"I can't believe this place." Severus swore shaking his head. He started back towards the front entrance. "I'd better get started on putting up my wards."

While Severus was doing that, Lily decided to explore the house. Going into both the east and west wings she discovered they were mirror images of each other. There were a lot of rooms and most of them seem to be suites. She supposed things were different in the days of the Kings or Queens progress; when they traveled with their entire court, a nobleman might need this many rooms to house them all and the guest cottage to contain the overflow.

Severus stopped work on the wards for a bite of lunch then went back to putting up the wards. He worked until it was almost dark and had gotten cold. When he finally came in he reckoned he might have a least half the manor and surrounding grounds warded. "From what I can tell there's a forest area that part of manor. I'd like to come back here in the summer and see what herbs and plants we might be able to find." Severus said enjoying the meal the elves had prepared. They had gone all out for the first meal of their new master and mistress. Fish and fowl, plus several kinds of vegetables, potatoes, and breads appeared on the table. He was hungry and ate some of everything. His grandparents had moved into their empty frames in the dining room.

"I was looking around the house, Sev, and it's huge!" Lily said. "Most of the rooms are suites and they're all beautifully furnished."

"Well, I guess we won't have any problems finding somewhere to sleep tonight," Severus joked.

After they finished supper Severus returned to the library to look at some of the Herbolov lvgy books. He wanted to eventually be able to indentify every plant that was in the conservatory. There were actually many of the same books the library at Hogwarts had, but also ones he had never seen before. Lily came into the library yawning. "What are you doing, Sev?"

"I'm just looking at these Herbology books. There's a lot the Hogwarts library doesn't even have."

"Sev, there's some other books in here that in the restricted section of the library." She pulled him over to another shelf and pulled down the two books she'd looked at earlier. "Like these two."

Severus leafed through _Most Potente Potions_. "Not all these are evil potions. I mean _Polyjuice_ _Potions_ are used by Aurors. Granted there's some gross stuff in here, but that doesn't necessarily mean its dark."

"I suppose not." She glanced through _Magick Most Evile_. "I guess this one basically tells you about the different kinds of dark magic, but isn't giving you instructions on how it's done, but it's still nauseating."

"Well, that's what many people refuse to understand. They think so simplistically. Evil is dark and good is white. They refuse to see that some of it might actually be grey."

"I never thought of it that way, Sev," Lily admitted.

"You can't fight against dark magic unless you have a through grounding on what it is and what it does. I mean Potion Masters and Healers have to be aware of what kinds of potions and spells Riddle is using before they can invent potions and spells to help. Sometimes that's going to mean having a close association with dark magic since you can't work in a vacuum."

"I guess sometimes I'm a bit naïve," Lily said ruefully.

"No. I don't think you're naïve. I think you just always want to see the best in people." He kissed the top of her head."

They said goodnight to Tiberius and Audra, left the library, and Severus called, "Tita?"

Tita appeared with a pop. "Yes, Mr. Severus, and Miss Lily?"

"Would you mind showing us to wherever we'll be sleeping tonight?"

"I is had the elves prepare the master suite for you and Mrs. Lily. If you follows Tita she will be happy to show you where you is sleeping."

"Where's mum sleeping tonight?"

"Miss Eileen decided to stay in her old room, Mr. Severus."

Severus nodded as he and Lily followed her to the west wing. She led them to a room with beautifully burnished double doors. "We is here."

"Thank you Tita for all the work you and the other elves have done for us today. You all did a great job."

Tita's ears flapped and she wiggled excitedly. "Thank you, Mr. Severus! We is happy you is pleased with our work." She gave him and a small bow then disappeared with a pop.

Severus opened the door and they walked in. Lily gasped as she looked around the sitting room. "Merlin's beard, Sev, I'll bet even Queen Elizabeth doesn't have a bedroom suite like this."

The suite was done in a light blue with honey oak woodwork and cornices. The fireplace mantle was also of elaborately carved honey oak. Most of the furniture was carved oak.

"Maybe we can do a tour of Buckingham Palace sometime and we can find out." Severus joked.

"You mean disillusion ourselves and have a real tour," Lily grinned in reply.

Severus nodded. "Sounds like fun to me." He opened the doors that led to the actual bedroom. "Lily, if you think this is large, come look at the bedroom."

Lily ducked under Severus' arm and peeked into the room. She giggled suddenly as she saw the heavy oak bed. "That bed looks big enough to sleep eight at least."

Severus looked around him. Like the sitting room the bedroom was painted a light blue with the same honey oak woodwork and cornices. He sat down on the big, Elizabethan style bed. "What I would have given to have a sanctuary like this when I was younger." He said somewhat bitterly. He looked up studying the elaborately carved canopy above him.

Lily sat down next him pulling him close to her and laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sev, that nobody tried to rescue you and Eileen from the hellhole your childhood was."

Severus sighed. "I'm wondering why my grandparents never checked on my mum. I don't think she would have been that hard to find. Even though they disowned her I assume they didn't stop loving her."

"Maybe you should ask them when your mum isn't around."

"Maybe, but I don't want to upset mum and I suspect she would be because she probably doesn't want them to know her choice of a husband wasn't much better than their choice."

Lily didn't say anything, she just held him tighter. They remained like that for a few minutes than Severus said, "I suppose we should get to bed. I want to start on the wards again at first light."

Lily nodded and got up to undress. She wondered if there was a bathroom close by and pulled open the first door she saw. "Sev, come see this bathroom."

Severus walked over and looked over Lily's head. "This is almost as big as the Prefect's bathroom."

Lily giggled and suggested, "Maybe we should take a relaxing bath before we go to bed."

"Hmm …I am a bit sore from putting up those wards," Severus said smirking. "A hot bath may just be the ticket."

The next morning Severus awoke at first light. He had been jarred awake in the middle of the night when a memory had suddenly popped into his head. He recalled how Robert had told him even if he unable to see his attackers there might be others things he would eventually be able to recall such as something he might have heard or smelled. What he had remembered was one of his attacker's had smelled rank, as if either he were really excited by what he was doing or very scared. He knew that probably wouldn't help him in finding the ones responsible, but it meant that his memories of the incident were beginning to come back and something useful might eventually surface.

Severus, Lily, and Eileen had breakfast in the conservatory then Severus went outside to finish the warding.

Lily went to the library to browse to find something to read while Severus was occupied. As she walked in Tiberius opened his eyes. "Good morning, my dear."

"Good morning, Sir," She replied stopping in front of the fireplace.

"I've been wondering ever since Severus told me you were a Gryffindor; how did you meet? As I recall in my days at Hogwarts Gryffindors and Slytherins were quite competitive and never socialized with each other."

"Unfortunately, it's still that way. Sev lives three blocks from me. We've known each other since we were nine. In fact he's the one who first told me I was a witch." She laughed softly. "I got mad at him because I thought he was calling me a nasty name. I'm a Muggleborn, you see. He told me all about magic, Hogwarts and about the wizarding world." She paused then added, "I hope that doesn't matter to you and Mrs. Prince, Sir?"

Tiberius sighed. "No, it doesn't matter in the least, Lily. We've learned the hard way that blood status is unimportant compared to family. We made a bad mistake with Eileen and it cost us not only our only child, but our grandson as well. You are most welcome to our family, Lily."

"Thank you. I'm glad that you feel that way, Sir."

"I'm glad my grandson chose such a smart wife."

Severus came in for lunch then went back to work, finishing finally when the light was beginning to fade. He said goodbye his grandparents and the elves, promising they'd be back at Easter. He waited outside the gate while him mum apparated with Lily to the Dragon's Tail then came back for him. They bade George farewell and flooed home. Severus was happy to be home.

He was tired and looking forward to sleeping in his own bed. He helped his mum prepare a light dinner while Lily sent Morgana off with a note letting her parents know they were back. Severus glanced out the front window and saw Tobias' car wasn't there anymore, but he didn't know whether that meant he was gone or just that his car had been towed. Eileen fire-called Robert and invited him for supper.

"Do you remember, Robert, saying even though I was unable to see my attackers I might remember something else; something I heard or smelled?"

Robert nodded. "You've remembered something, Sev?"

Severus nodded in return. "I woke up suddenly last night remembering that one of them smelled rank; he had a wet, sweaty smell as if what he was doing either excited him or he was really scared." Severus shook his head. "I don't think that's going to be any firm evidence against them though."

"But it does mean you're memory starting to come back."

"I wouldn't let anybody know that, Sev," Eileen cautioned worriedly. She shook her head. "It might panic Potter into doing something worse."

"Mum, I don't plan to let anybody know. Not even Professor Dumbledore."

"It was probably Pettigrew you smelled. He has the worst hygiene!" Lily exclaimed, wrinkling her nose. "I never could understand how Potter could taunt you about your non-existent hygiene problems and not notice how bad Pettigrew smelled."

"Well, I guess it's okay to stink as long as you're a Marauder," Severus replied caustically

Lily helped Eileen clean up after Robert had left. There was a tapping at the kitchen window and Eileen opened it so Morgana could fly in. She flew over to Lily with a note. Lily took the note from her and gave her a treat. She opened it. "It's from mum and dad. They didn't see Tobias anytime in the last two days so they called and had his car towed so he wouldn't have an excuse to come back here."

"That's good," Eileen breathed. "Pray Merlin, he went back to London or wherever he's been staying the last three years."

Lily went upstairs. Severus was stretched out on the bed reading _Moste Ancient Potions_. She lay down beside him with her head on his chest. He shifted his body to accommodate her. "What are you reading, Sev?"

"This is interesting, Lily. Do you know that Merlin believed that squibs have a magical core, but they aren't able to access it?" He put the book down. "I think most of the wizarding population now believes that squibs are born with no magic, but suppose it's really like Merlin believed? Suppose somebody could discover a potion that gave them access their magical cores?"

"The children could probably go to Hogwarts like any other magical child. Are you thinking of researching this, Sev?" Lily asked.

"I have to admit the idea has me excited," Severus replied. "I suppose it would cause some controversy, too, with the people who believe that things should never change, or people don't have the right to change."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "You mean purebloods like the Malfoy's?"

"I expect some in the Ministry would be upset, too, such as that Umbridge woman."

Lily buried her face in Severus' chest. "I think, Sev, you should do it because it's the right thing to do no matter who has a problem with it."

Riddle would probably have a big problem with it, too, Severus thought. If he wasn't already at the top of his hit parade for refusing to join his club he probably would be if he discovered a potion to help Squibs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 27**

Severus woke up the next morning when his mother got up at six o'clock. He debated getting up, but then decided to sleep in. He went back to sleep and woke again at eight o'clock. He got up then, took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to make breakfast for him and Lily. She came down a short while later, yawning, and rubbing her eyes. "Why didn't you wake me when you got up, Sev?" She gave him a kiss then sat down at the table and picked up the paper.

He smiled. "Because Mrs. Snape, I know you like to sleep later when we're not in school."

He set a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and walnuts in front of her, a plate of toast and poured tea for them. "Is there anything interesting in the _**Prophet**_?" He asked.

"Nothing," Lily said tossing it aside. "Are you going to fire-call those lawyers today?"

"As soon as I get done cleaning up the kitchen."

"What don't you show me how to do it so you don't have to do it all the time," Lily suggested.

"If you don't mind doing it, I'll show you how it's done."

Once they finished eating Severus showed her how to cast the _Scourgify_ charm that set the dishes to washing themselves; she could also use it to do general cleaning. While she did that, he went into the living room and fire-called Berkeley & Howell. A prim looking witch wearing formal robes of dark crimson answered his call. He introduced himself and explained what he needed.

"We can see you at two o'clock this afternoon, Mr. Snape. You'll need to bring proof of your inheritance. The bloodline test performed by Gringotts will be sufficient."

Severus nodded and thanked her. He needed to stop at Gringotts before he saw the lawyers and get some money out of their vault. "Lily?" He called.

"What, Sev?" She called from upstairs. He came upstairs to find Lily had made their bed and straightened up their room. "I've got an appointment with those lawyers at two o'clock. I want to stop at Gringotts, too, and get some money out of my vault." He saw her face at the thought of having to ride the carts again. "I'm sure the goblins won't mind if you wait for me upstairs. I won't be long."

"Okay," Lily nodded. She would be happy if she never had to ride in another Gringotts cart for the rest of her days.

Severus and Lily flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and opened the entrance to Diagon Alley. They both wore gloves to hide their wedding rings in case they ran into anybody from school. They went to Gringotts and Severus informed the goblin at the service counter that he wished to make a withdrawal from Vault 715. Lily watched as Severus and one of the goblins walked off towards the carts. While she waited for him to come back she watched out one of the windows. Diagon Alley was quite busy today. There were a lot of people out and about. She wondered if the stores had after-Christmas sales like the Muggle department stores.

Severus tapped Lily on her shoulder when he came back. "I'm finished. We can go to see the solicitors now." They walked out of Gringotts and up the street to _Scribbulus Everchanging Inks_. Berkeley & Howell occupied a loft above the store. Severus introduced himself to the witch at the reception desk. She asked him to wait and went over to one of the offices, knocked on the door and spoke to somebody. She was immediately followed out by a portly wizard with grey hair wearing a grey pinstriped robe. He smiled at Severus and Lily. "Mr. and Mrs. Snape, please follow me." They followed him into his office. He closed the door and they sat down in the chairs he indicated. "I am Jonathan Berkeley. Skaar informed me that you had claimed the inheritance and I should expect a visit from you to inquire about Tiberius' businesses. I will first need to see the bloodline verification."

"Severus took out the parchment of the family tree he'd gotten from Skaar and handed it to Mr. Berkeley. He looked it over and said, "Excellent." He handed it back to Severus. "Your grandfather had varied kinds of business. You are currently the owner of four potion labs. One is located in Dublin, Ireland, one in Madrid, Spain, a third in Berlin, Germany and the fourth is in Salem, Massachusetts, United States. They are all extremely profitable and import different kinds of potions all over the world. Your grandfather also owned large tracts of land in Russia, India, China, and Africa, and Argentina on which are grown many rare and in demand potion ingredients that are imported all over the world. These also are extremely profitable. The labs are managed by people chosen personally by your grandfather, as are the people who manage his lands. If you would like a report of profits, you will need to visit the accounting firm Swainston & Keating. They are just down the hall. If you wish, my firm will continue to manage the day-to-day operation of your grandfather's businesses."

"Severus nodded. "That's fine. Neither Lily nor I have time to do it since we're still in school."

"Would you like me to take you down to Swainston & Keating and introduce you?"

"Please," Severus replied, nodding.

They followed Berkeley out of his office. He stopped to speak to the witch at the reception desk then escorted Severus and Lily down the hall and into another office suite. He spoke to the witch at the reception desk there, asking for Kendrick Swainston. She nodded got up and disappeared into the back. She returned followed by a younger man dressed in navy pinstriped robes, but, unlike Mr. Berkeley, his robe was unfastened, his tie was loose, his vest was undone, and he had a quill stuck over one ear. He smiled as Mr. Berkeley introduced Severus and explained what they needed from him. "No problem at all. If you'll follow me I can get you that information." They followed him into his office which was messy with piles of parchment laying over every flat surface. He pulled out a thick folder labeled Prince Financial Statements, opened it and pulled out a thick stack of parchment. He took it into a room next door, laid the parchment out on a long table, and began to explain what was on each sheet. Severus was thankful he was taking Arithmancy so at least the charts of numbers looked somewhat familiar, but by the time Mr. Swainston had gone through all the statements, he was practically cross-eyed. "Do you suppose I could have a copy of those statements?"

"Certainly, Mr. Snape." He tapped the pile of parchment with his wand, muttered the spell and suddenly there were two piles of parchment. He fetched a moleskin folder, shoved the stack of parchment inside it, folded down the flap, rapped it with his wand, and sealed it. "There you are," He said giving the folder to Severus. He nodded his thanks then he and Lily headed back down to the street."

"Is there anything else you wanted to do today, Lily?"

"Actually there is, Sev. I wanted to take out a subscription to the _**Daily Prophet **_for mum, dad, and Tuney so they can keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world."

"Okay, their office is right over there," Severus said pointing.

Once Lily had returned, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home. Severus stepped out of the fireplace and dropped the folder on the dining room table. "Whew! I thought my ears might fall off before Mr. Swainston was through talking." Severus shook his head, "Maybe your dad could look these over, and explain them to me in English."

"You can certainly ask him," Lily said going up the stairs.

Severus followed Lily upstairs to hang up his coat. "By the way," He took two moleskin pouches out of his coat pocket and handed one of them to Lily. "I withdrew some gold for you."

"Sev …" Lily began to protest, but Severus held up his hand. "No arguments. We're married now so this belongs to you, too. There's enough there to pay for apparition lessons, whatever a license might cost and there's still plenty of money to spend on Hogsmeade visits." He grinned. "Besides Lily, this didn't even make a tiny dent in the fortune. If those spreadsheets are any indication, neither of us is ever going to have to worry about Galleons or Sickles again nor our kids, and probably not our grandkids either."

Lily threw her arms around Severus and gave him a lip-locking kiss. "Sev, you are the best husband in the world!"

"So you've had other husbands to compare?" Severus teased her.

"I don't have to have other husbands. I just know."

There was a tapping at the window at that moment and Severus saw Cassiopeia was outside. He opened the window and she flew in and over to Lily with a note for her. She took it from her then gave her a treat while she waited for Lily's reply. She opened the note and said, "Tuney wants to know if I can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. She wants to buy a Valentine gift for Liam."

"I've got that appointment with Healer Cromwell tomorrow at seven, but I can meet you and Tuney somewhere afterwards."

"That sounds good," Lily nodded. "How about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast?"

"Okay, I should be done around eight so I'll meet you there."

"I'll let Tuney know," Lily said taking some parchment from the drawer. Actually she wanted to go earlier than eight because she wanted to buy Severus a Valentine's gift. She thought maybe she would buy him his own copy of _Gringotts: A History_ since he had expressed an interest in reading her dad's copy although she could already hear Tuney moaning how unromantic a gift it was. She asked Tuney to meet her over here at 7:30. She opened the window and the owl took off.

"It's almost 4:00." Severus said looking at his watch. "Do you want to help me with dinner?"

"Okay, I'd be happy to, Sev. Maybe, you can teach me how to cook eventually." Lily said as she started to quarter the potatoes, prior to roasting them.

"It's not really any more difficult than brewing a potion and I know you've brewed complicated potions just fine." Severus said as he got the chicken ready to place in the oven. He added the quartered potatoes to the roasting pan.

While the chicken was baking, Lily made the salad and Severus cut up carrots to put in the steamer. Eileen preferred steamed vegetables to boiled ones. She said boiling them destroyed too many of the vitamins.

They heard a crack and Eileen came in the back door. She stopped and sniffed. "My, that smells delicious. You kids are going to have me totally spoiled by the time school starts again."

"You won't be, Mum; you say the same thing every Christmas holiday." Severus pointed out. "We went to see the solicitor and the accountant today. I'll tell you about it at dinner."

"What's this, Sev?" Eileen came out holding the moleskin folder Severus had left on the dining room table.

"They're the financial statements from all grandfather's companies. Mr. Swainston, his accountant, explained them to me, but I didn't understand a lot of what he said. I thought I'd ask Hal if he could make some sense out of them for me." Severus explained as he took the chicken out of the oven, put it on a platter, and started to slice it.

Eileen made rolls, using her wand to bake them. Lily got the table set and helped get the food on table. After filling their plates, Eileen asked, "What did you find out from the solicitors, Sev?"

"Grandfather owns four potion labs in Dublin, Madrid, Berlin, and Salem, Massachusetts. They brew potions that they ship all over the world. He owns huge tracts of land in Russia, China, India, Africa, and Argentina where they grow rare potion ingredients and those are shipped all over the world. Mr. Berkeley assured me they are all very profitable."

"I would expect them to be, Sev. Your grandfather was a cagey businessman," Eileen said.

"If the amount of gold in those vaults is any indication he certainly was."

"Tuney and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Eileen. Tuney wants to get Liam a Valentine's Day gift. If you need anything from the Apothecary, I can pick it up for you," Lily offered.

"I am getting low on essence of seaweed. If you could get that for me it would save me a lot of time."

"I'd be happy to, but I'll bet Tuney won't want to go in with me as it does smell pretty bad." Lily giggled.

"I was talking to Liam at your reception. He seems very nice and I suspect he's head over heels about Petunia. I still can't believe how much she's changed. She's like a completely different person," Eileen remarked.

"She hasn't called Lily or I freaks since before we started back to school," Severus remarked.

"Tuney took charge of a lot of our wedding. I know mum couldn't have done it without her help."

"Well, I for one am glad she met Liam and dumped Dursley. I shudder to think what kind of sister-in-law she'd be married to him." Severus said.

"She probably would have refused to come to our wedding. She would have been afraid if poor Vernon saw too much of our freakishness he would have headed for the hills as if his fat arse was on fire." Lily giggled.

Severus started to laugh and laughed so hard he was getting red in the face. He finally had to take a drink of pumpkin juice to calm down. "Sorry," He gasped. "I just had this picture of Dursley with his fat arse on fire running for the hills."

"All that lard would have made quite a show," Lily added.

After they finished dinner Eileen _Scourgified_ the dishes, pots and pans then decided to look at the financial statements of her father's companies.

Severus went upstairs and stretched on the bed with _Moste Ancient Potions_.

Lily came into the room from the bathroom. "Sev, are you going to read that book all night?"

"Not all night," He answered then got a look at Lily. "Merlin's boxer shorts!" Lily wore a short, sheer chemise of white embroidered tulle with detailed floral straps and it was obvious she was not wearing the matching panties. "Where did you get that?"

"Tuney gave it to me for Christmas. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I definitely like it!" Severus said.

Lily pounced on top of him and began kissing him passionately.

"Wait …" Severus waved his wand, locking the door and cast a silencing charm over it then rolled Lily over. "The games afoot!" He said quoting Sherlock Holmes.

Eileen was getting ready to leave the next morning when Severus came downstairs. He was yawning widely and had his coat and scarf slug over one arm.

"You look as if you can use more sleep, Sev," Eileen remarked.

Severus felt his face flush a bit. He and Lily had gotten to sleep, but rather late. "I'll keep it in mind, Mum." He put on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He and Eileen stepped into the floo and were gone.

Lily came down about twenty minutes later. There was a knock at the door and Lily peeked out the blind to make sure it was Tuney. Severus had pitched a fit the last time she'd opened the door without checking first. She knew he was still worried about Tobias. It was Tuney standing on the porch so she quickly let her in. "Are you ready to go, Lily?"

"Yes, just let me get my coat and scarf on." She quickly pulled a white knit hat over her hair, and got on her coat and scarf. She and Tuney stepped into the fireplace and Lily threw down the green powder and said, "The Leaky Cauldron." As Lily stepped out of the fireplace, she called to the owner, "Good morning, Tom,"

He nodded and waved as he was taking breakfast to another early morning patron.

"Where would you like to go first, Tuney?"

"I'm not sure because I'm not sure what would be proper to get Liam for Valentine's Day. What are you going to get Severus?"

Lily frowned. "I'm not sure about Valentine's Day. Maybe I'll get him a copy of that book about Gringotts. I noticed he was reading it the last time we were in Flourish & Blotts."

Petunia sniffed. "Well, Lily, if you're going to get him a _book_ for Valentine's Day you're definitely going to need to get him something else, too, and I know just what would be the perfect thing. Come along." She took Lily's arm and steered her out into Charing Cross Road.

Lily had an idea of where they were headed and sighed. When Petunia went into the nearest lingerie store her suspicion was confirmed. Petunia immediately went over to a rack of babydoll nightgowns, sifted through them, and pulled one out. It was red, sheer with three rows of ruffles around the bottom, ruffled straps and ruffles at the top of the bodice. Ruffled bikini panties completed the set. "What do you think of this, Lily?"

Lily blushed. "Well, Sev really likes the one you gave me for Christmas so I'm sure he'd be thrilled."

Petunia found one in Lily's size, paid for it and had it gift-wrapped they returned to the Leaky Cauldron. Severus wasn't there yet so they went out into the courtyard where Lily opened the passageway to Diagon Ally. "What do you want to get Liam for Valentine's Day, Tuney?"

Petunia frowned. "I'm having a hard time deciding what might be appropriate gift."

"How about a pair of cufflinks?" Lily asked as they turned into the goblin jewelry store where she'd bought Severus' wedding band. "I was thinking of buying Sev another pair for his birthday. He really likes the ones I bought him for Christmas last year." She went over to a case containing cufflinks. She pointed at a pair of blue jade cufflinks. "Those would be perfect because Liam's Head Boy and blue is one of Ravenclaws colors."

Petunia studied them. "They are rather attractive and they would be considered an appropriate gift."

The owner came over to them and Lily pointed at the jade cufflinks. "We'd like to buy those, please." Lily paid for them as Petunia had paid for her lingerie. She pointed at the onyx cufflinks. "I'd like to see those, please." The goblin handed them to her. "Would you be able to add a rune to each of these?"

"Yes." The goblin sighed. "And I suppose you want that done immediately?"

Lily smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, and I'm willing to pay extra for it."

The goblin brightened considerably. "I can do it immediately, Mrs."

"Thank you. I'd like the rune Uruz inscribed in gold on each cufflink, please."

The goblin took the cufflinks into the back room. When he came out again Lily inspected his work. "Excellent work," She complimented him. He smiled widely and bowed. "Thank you, Mrs."

Lily and Petunia went next to Flourish & Blotts where Lily purchased the Gringotts book for Severus then headed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet him for breakfast. He was waiting at a table in the back of the room. Lily gave Severus a kiss and sat down next to him. Petunia sat across from them. "I see you've done some shopping already," He noted nodding at Petunia's bag.

"Yes we decided to leave a bit earlier," Lily replied. She had shrunk and hidden the bag from the lingerie shop inside her Flourish & Blotts bag. "I still need to get the essence of seaweed for Eileen though."

Tom came over and they ordered breakfast. Once it was served and they started to eat, Petunia said, "Lily helped me find the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Liam."

"You could also bake him some cookies, too, Tuney. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"I hadn't thought of baking him something, but that is a good idea. Thank you, Severus."

Suddenly they heard the nauseatingly familiar call of, "Hey Evans, what are you doing here?" James, along with Peter, strutted over to their booth. Severus saw Sirius roll his eyes and hang back a bit. Both Lily and Severus quickly placed their left hands out of sight and both glared at Potter.

"I'm eating, Potter. Kindly get lost so we can continue eating in peace," Lily snapped.

James didn't take the hint and instead, rudely plopped down in the chair beside Petunia. Peter stood beside him. "Did you hear the good news about me, Evans?" He asked grinning widely.

"No, and I don't want to hear it either."

"The Wimbourne Wasps are looking at me for their Chaser since I'm probably the best Chaser Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Well, unless you want a broken nose and two black eyes to go along with it, I'd move that lump of suet you call an arse real fast!" Petunia said tartly. "I may not be a witch, but I'm quite adept at using my fists."

"He's too gutless to do anything to your face, Petunia. He'd much rather do it in the dark when your back's turned," Severus said.

James whipped out his wand. "You'd better take that back, Snivellus!"

"Why? Isn't that what you did to me, Potter, you gutless wimp!"

Fortunately, Sirius shoved James's wand away just as Tom arrived. "You boys will have to leave. I want no trouble in here. If you don't leave right now I'm going to have to summon Magical Law Enforcement."

"Come on Prongs," Sirius said giving him a shove towards the door that led out into the courtyard. "Peter, get your arse over here now." Peter sneered at Severus and followed Sirius out into the courtyard. As he passed, Severus caught a strong whiff of something rank; a wet sweaty smell.

Tom gave him a smile revealing his crooked teeth. "Sorry about that. I have to keep my eye on that Potter boy whenever he's in here. A born bully he is."

"Damn! I wish we didn't have to go back to the Apothecary," Lily said.

"Well, I can guarantee we won't run into them there. They're probably at Quality Quidditch Supplies so Potter can brag up his new racing broom."

They finished breakfast then went back into Diagon Alley to the Apothecary. Severus quickly bought the essence of seaweed his mum requested and they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and used the floo to go back to Severus' home.

"I certainly feel sorry for the girl who eventually does become his wife," Petunia stated. "He doesn't appear to have the brains God gave a goose!"

"The only thing he can talk about other than himself is Quidditch," Lily added. She looked at Severus. "Do you want to go over and see if dad has time to look over those financial statements?"

"Yes. Let me find where mum left them."

While Severus looked for the statements Lil went upstairs and put her gifts for Severus in her trunk then came back downstairs. Severus came back holding the moleskin folder and they walked over to the Evans house. As he was walking, Severus reflected he was definitely going to have to keep a wary eye on Potter. He had the suspicion he now had a target on his back the size of a Hippogriff.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** The usual disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 28**

The rest of the week passed quickly and Severus and Lily celebrated the new year of 1977 with his mum, Robert, Lily's family, and a bottle of champagne. Severus and Lily got their scores from their end of term exams. They both had received all Outstandings. Soon it was Saturday night and they would be going to King's Cross the next morning. Hal and Rose would be driving them as usual. He knew his mum had already gone over and put an enlarging spell on their car so they could all ride comfortably. He was still feeling uneasy about leaving her. He worried about Tobias reappearing on their doorstep. He'd owled Moody about whether bullets would be stopped by the wards. Moody had replied that since they were meant to harm, the wards would stop them. Severus added stuff to his trunk, but left it unlocked for the last minute stuff in the morning. It was also the last night he and Lily would be sharing the same bed until Merlin only knew when.

The next morning was crazy. As always, Severus made sure his robe with his Prefect badge was right at the top of his trunk so he could quickly change into them. He talked Lily into doing the same so she wouldn't have to dig through mounds of clothing and shoes trying to find them. He agreeably sat on her trunk while she locked it then they floated their trunks and carried their owls downstairs. Hal and Rose arrived promptly at 7:30 and Severus helped him load their trunks into the boot then climbed in after Lily and Eileen into the car with Aesculapius's on his lap. He looked at Lily's owl Morgana. So far their owls seem to be getting along. He looked down at his left hand and his now bare ring finger. It suddenly felt strange not to be wearing his wedding ring. He had transformed his robes so they had an inside sealed pocket over his heart where he carried his wedding band. Lily had done the same with her wedding band. He also wore the Moonstone pendant under his shirt and jumper.

Kings Cross station wasn't as busy on Sunday so they didn't have to be as careful going through the barrier as they did on a weekday. Severus took his trunk and owl through and Lily followed with hers. They both came back through to escort Lily's parents through to Platform 9 and 3 quarters. Lily went through with her dad and Severus offered his arm to Rose. "Shall we?" She laughed and nodded. Eileen took Petunia through with her. As soon as they were through she went to find Liam.

"Lily and I are going to change into our robes," Severus said. They got on the train. They staked out a compartment and floated their trunks and owl cages up on the rack. They got changed and got back off to say goodbye to their parents. Severus took Eileen aside. "Mum, you have to promise me if he comes back again you'll call the Constables and let them sort him. I'm not getting on that bloody train unless you do."

"All right, Sev, I promise," Eileen said. "And you've got to promise me you won't go wondering around in the dead of night anymore. I'm worried Potter may try something else."

"I promise, Mum." He gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Don't worry, Sev, Rose and I will keep our eyes open and any sign of anybody hanging around we'll call the police right away." Hal assured him.

"Thanks Hal and Rose," He said giving them both a hug.

"Here, before I forget to give these to you," Rose said handing him a large package. "This is cookies and candies. Hal and I can't eat all of what I baked and Petunia's watching her figure so this is to eat on the train and share with your friends."

"Thanks, Rose, that's awfully nice of you," Severus replied. He glanced over to where Petunia was standing talking to Liam.

"Sev!" Paul sprinted over to him. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

Severus smiled. "Yes. I had a fantastic Christmas actually." He turned back to Eileen, Hal, and Rose. "This is Paul Reisdorph. He a first year and my roommate. Paul, this is my mum, Eileen, and Lily's parents, Hal and Rose Evans."

"Nice to meet you Paul," Hal said. Rose and Eileen both smiled at the overly enthusiastic first year.

"Nice to meet you all, too. Sev's not only my roommate; he's my mentor, too." Paul said proudly.

Liam and Petunia strolled over arm-in-arm. He stopped to talk a few minutes with Hal and Rose then kissed Petunia's cheek and got on the train. Lily came over and gave her parents, Petunia, and Eileen hug and kisses. "Be sure to owl me, Tuney," She called as they got on the train. They waved to their parents until they were out of sight.

Paul went to look for his friends while Severus and Lily went to the first car to get their patrolling assignments from Liam and Julie. After they finished their first patrol they went back to their compartment where Frank, Alice, Remus, and Missy were already seated. Severus sat down and opened the box Rose had given him and said to the others, "Help yourself." He looked at Lily. "Your mum gave it to me just before I got on the train."

"I think my mum thinks they starve us until we get to Hogwarts," Lily laughed.

Everybody took something and only munching sounds could be heard for a few minutes. Frank was the first to speak. "So how are you doing, Sev? We were all shocked when we heard about what happened."

"I'm fine now. I had a few days where I was dizzy, had a constant headache, and felt nauseous, but I back to normal now."

"But you don't have any idea who did it?" Fran asked.

"My memories are noticeably blank there. The mind healer I'm seeing says it might come back or it might not ever."

"That's got to stink," Remus said. "You don't know who did it or why."

"True," Severus said nodding as he nibbled on one of Rose's sour cream chocolate cookies." He looked at Lily. "There is some good news though."

Lily held out her left hand. "Sev and I are engaged!"

Missy and Alice jumped up screaming to hug Lily. "You're the first ones in our class to get engaged!" Alice said then gave Severus a hug. "Congratulations, Sev!"

"Thanks, Alice."

"Does James know, Sev?" Remus asked quietly.

"Yes. We ran into him in the Leaky Cauldron, but I think it just went over his head. He's pretty determined Lily and he are going to be _the golden couple_ no matter what," Severus sneered. "He was bragging that the Wimbourne Wasps were looking at him for a Chaser since he was the greatest Chaser Hogwarts had ever seen. Those were his exact words – swear to Merlin."

Frank snorted and grumbled. "Wish they could take the fool today. Maybe we could actually win a game for a change if all of us didn't have to be constantly watching Potter because we never know when he'll decide to play another position."

Alice plunked down next to Frank again. "So, when are you two getting married?"

"Probably sometime during the summer of '78, I think," Lily answered holding Severus' hand.

"Both of us want to be married before Sev starts at the College of Potions and I start training to be a Healer."

There was a knock on the door and Paul came in. "Sev, there's some sixth years bothering us. They keep hexing us and some of the girls are crying."

Severus hurriedly followed Paul out of the compartment and he was followed by Lily, Remus, and Missy. "How much do you want to bet its Potter," Severus muttered to Lily.

"Who else would be doing this except that stupid git!" Lily snapped.

They could hear the screams of the girls as they approached in the corridor. Sure enough James and Peter had several first years, mostly Slytherin, but a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, also trapped in an open compartment. The two Slytherin fifth year Prefects were standing in front of the door doing their best to deflect the hexes away from the kids. Severus saw Chea and Amos Diggory, the sixth year Hufflepuff Prefect, hurtling down the corridor from the opposite end of the train. He also saw Marc Taylors and Sara Clarke, the seventh year Slytherin Prefects coming down the corridor. "What's going on here?" Taylor demanded

Gwendolyn Ainsworth pointed at Potter and Pettigrew. "Those two though it was funny to attack a bunch of first years with stinging hexes. They can't even defend themselves yet." She had a bright red patch on her knee where at least one stinging hex had gone astray.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Sev thought, pointing his wand at Potter and Pettigrew. Their wands flew out of their hands, much to their shock. Severus bent, picked them up and pocketed them.

"Is anybody hurt?" Remus asked.

Edward Bathe, the other fifth year Slytherin Prefect shook his head. "They're just scared."

"Potter, you idiot!" Lily yelled. "You've really hit a new low this time attacking eleven year-olds!"

"Oh come on, Evans, most of those Slytherins come in knowing all kinds of dark curses. That's why they get sorted into Slytherin in the first place because they can't fool the Sorting Hat. It knows evil. Like your fiancé over there."

"For your information, Potter, a lot of those kids are Muggleborns," Severus informed him coldly. Merlin! He hated Potter's guts! "They don't know any curses period."

Marc turned to Paul. "Paul, would do me a favor and go up to the first car and ask Liam and Julie to come down here."

"Sure, Marc," Paul replied racing back down the corridor. He came back in a few minutes with Liam and Julie following him. "What's going on here?" Liam asked, looking at the Prefects lining the corridor, for an explanation.

"Potter was hexing some first year Slytherins because he thinks we're all evil and come into Hogwarts knowing a bunch of dark curses." Chea explained angrily. "Fortunately Edward and Gwendolyn were able to deflect many of the hexes."

Severus handed Liam Potter's and Pettigrew's wands. "Here, you might want to hang on to these for the rest of the way."

Liam accepted the wands from Severus. "I'm going send my owl ahead to your head of house, Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew and suggest she give you at least two weeks of detention for this incident," He said coldly. "You may retrieve your wands from Professor McGonagall." He turned to the others in the corridor. "All right the excitement is over. Please go back to your compartments."

As the corridor slowly began emptying Severus looked into the compartment. He could see a few of the girls were still teary and others kids looked scared. "Is anybody hurt?"

They shook their heads. Paul spoke up again; he seemed to be in charge. "Sev, could you stay here with us? Just in case those two haven't learned their lesson."

"Sure," Severus said. He came in with Lily and sat down. Lily transformed a piece of parchment into a handkerchief and gave it to one girl who was sniffling rather badly. "Here, take this," She said in a soothing voice. "Professor McGonagall will make sure those two gits are punished."

"Is it true what that boy said? That we were sorted into Slytherin House because we're evil?" The girl asked, still sniffling a bit.

"Don't listen to anything Potter says. He's a complete arse. Compared to him even Peeves is bloody brilliant. The Hat probably put you in Slytherin because it sensed you were ambitious. You want more out of your life than the average witch or wizard. A great many Healers, Potion Masters and Herbologist have come out of Slytherin. The current head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour, is a former Slytherin."

"Why do people think Slytherins are so bad, Sev?" Paul asked.

"Because some thirty years ago a really dark wizard who styles himself as Lord Voldemort and most of his hardcore followers came out of Slytherin. Since then a lot of people believe that we're automatically dark and we're all going to follow Voldemort."

"But that's stupid," One of the girls remarked. "I've heard he doesn't like Muggleborns and that's what I am so why would I follow somebody who believes that?"

"Unfortunately there are a lot of people around like Potter who don't use their brains and are too lazy to question current beliefs."

One of the girls suddenly noticed Lily's ring and asked, "Are you engaged to Severus?"

"Yes," Lily replied with a smile. The girls surrounded Lily and started to ooh and aah over her ring and ask questions about when they were going to get married and if she had picked out her wedding gown yet. That kept the majority occupied until Severus pointed out they had better change into their school robes as they would be arriving in Hogsmeade shortly. When the train pulled into the station, Severus and Lily found their charges an empty carriage they could share. A couple of other frantic looking other first years were looking around for a carriage so Severus suggested they ride with Paul and the other first years. Severus and Lily went to look for a carriage and fortunately Alice was keeping an eye out for them and yelled at them from a carriage parked further up. Severus helped Lily get in then climbed in after her. "Leave it to Potter to be a pain in the arse the first day back," Severus growled. "I wonder if he'll ever grow up."

"Potter isn't growing up, he's actually de-aging. He acts like a third or fourth year." Lily said.

Professor McGonagall was waiting in the Entrance Hall as they came in. Severus walked past with Lily, but turned to see McGonagall grab Potter and Pettigrew and strong-arm them up the main staircase. Presumably they were going to her office.

"I gather Aries must have reached McGonagall," Severus remarked.

"I hope she gives them two weeks' worth of detention cleaning the bathrooms without magic!" Lily snapped. "They're a disgrace to not only Gryffindor house, but to Hogwarts in general."

Severus and Lily walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Underneath the table Lily held tightly to Severus' hand. Shortly after the food appeared on the table, Professor McGonagall entered the room followed by James and Peter. They slouched over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in their usual places next to Sirius. They both glared at Severus.

"Looks like somebody got their heads handed to them on a platter," Alice murmured.

Once the desserts vanished from the table. Dumbledore got up. "I have one announcement to make before we all retire to our warm, cozy beds. Apparition lessons will begin this coming Saturday. Anyone who will be seventeen by August 31 is eligible to take the lessons. The lessons will be held here in the Great Hall. Mr. Wilkie Twycross will be your instructor. There is a notice posted for further details on the bulletin boards of every house. Goodnight and sleep well so you can begin lessons tomorrow bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

"Not likely," Severus muttered. He definitely was not looking forward to sleeping alone again.

"Sev, I don't want to leave you," Lily said burying her face in Severus' robe.

"Me either, Lily," He said. He got to his feet and helped her up. They walked as slowly as possible to the main staircase and lingered there until everybody else had gone up then Severus gave Lily a passionate kiss. They spent several moments kissing then he reluctantly let go of her. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

She nodded and after one last lingering kiss, started up the stairs towards the seventh floor. Severus reluctantly went down to the Dungeon. He went to his room. Paul was already undressed and in bed. "Goodnight, Sev and thanks for helping us on the train."

"No problem, Paul. Goodnight." He took off his robe and hung it up. He was strongly tempted to put his wedding ring on again at least for the night, but thought he'd better not just in case he had to get up during the night for some reason. There was a knock on the door and he opened it to find Professor Slughorn standing outside. "Oho Severus! I hear we had some unpleasantness on the train; older students hexing first years. I understand you and Miss Evans helped calm the first years afterwards. I want to thank you for helping out your housemates."

"No problem, Professor. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my boy."

Severus finished getting undressed and got into bed. He doused the light then cast a silencing charm around his bed suspecting he was going to be tossing and turning and he didn't want to keep Paul awake. He lay awake staring up at the canopy. He missed feeling Lily next him, missed the sound of her soft breathing and most of all missed making love to her. Suddenly there was a flash and a roll of parchment tied with a red ribbon appeared hovering in the air over him. He reached up, grabbed it out of the air, untied, and unrolled it. It was as he suspected from Lily. He shook his head. She was brilliant at Charms. He certainly would never have been able to do something like this. He wrote a quick reply and followed her directions for sending it back to her. They continued communicating by this method for over two hours until Severus suggested that they both should try to get some sleep so they wouldn't be falling asleep in their classes tomorrow. He did sleep for about two hours then woke up at 6:30. Deciding it wasn't worth it to try and get more sleep; he got up, took a shower, and got dressed. He grabbed his book bag and left the dungeon, stopping first in the kitchen to ask if the elves could brew him a pot of the strongest tea they had and bring it to the Great Hall. He stepped out of the kitchen, looked carefully up and down the hallway, listened, and then walking at a hurried pace to the stairs and up to the Entrance Hall. He took a deep, realizing his heart was racing. He walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He got out his Charms textbook intent on re-reading that day's lesson about the spell _Aguamenti_. There was a sudden pop and Cissy appeared holding a tray with a teapot, two cups, and a stack of toast. "Here is your tea, Mr. Severus. We elves is glad to see you is back and not hurt anymore."

"Thank you, Cissy, and thank you as always for your always excellent service." Severus smiled.

"You is welcome, Mr. Severus." She replied with a slight bow and a flap of her ears. "We is making breakfast so Cissy must get back to the kitchen now." With a pop she was gone again.

Severus poured himself a cup of tea, took a sip and his eyes practically bulged. Now that was strong tea! He took a slice of toast, bit off the corner and took another sip of tea. Suddenly he heard light footsteps hurrying towards him and immediately recognized them as belonging to Lily. He turned and Lily flung herself into his lap. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. "I missed you so much last night, Sev." She looked at him closely. "How much sleep did you get?"

"About two or three hours, I guess. How did you know where I was?"

Lily grinned, sliding off his lap and onto the bench beside him. "I used the map I snitched from Potter." She snuggled under Severus arm and buried her face in his robe. "I missed you so much last night, Sev. I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Me either, but your messages helped. That was brilliant, by the way."

"Thank you. I've been working on it for awhile, and finally found the right combination of charms last night."

"Do you want a cup of tea or some toast?"

Lily shook her head. "I just want to stay like this."

Severus continued reading the lesson, sipping tea and eating toast while gently rubbing Lily's back as he read. "We need to stop in the hospital and see what medicinals Madam Pomfrey needs." He remarked.

"We can do it after Arithmancy."

"I'm thinking we can do something else after Arithmancy also," Severus said raising an eyebrow at Lily. "Since our free period is before lunch we have more time since it won't matter if we're late for lunch."

She giggled and sat up again. "I'm looking forward to it, Sev. All I could think about last night was making love to you."

"Me, too, Lily," Severus sighed. They heard voices outside the Great Hall and broke apart, straightening up any mussed clothing. The students began wondering in and the house tables began to fill up. Severus was pleased to see Paul and some of his friends from other houses were sitting at the Slytherin table. He looked over the table, but didn't see any of the Idiots for Riddle. He saw Crabbe and Goyle, but he suspected they wouldn't miss a meal no matter what the circumstances.

Frank and Alice came in and sat down. "Remus isn't feeling well and isn't going to come to class today. He asked me to ask if you would take notes for him, Sev. He says you take the best notes in the class."

"Be happy to, Frank." Severus knew the full moon was tomorrow night and Remus needed all the rest he could manage.

"Did you hear what Potter and Pettigrew got for detention?" Alice asked Frank.

"Yes. Potter was complaining all night to whomever would listen how unfair it was and how it was all Sev's fault."

"My fault?" Severus said angrily. "I wasn't the arsehole hexing first years!"

"He blames you for breaking up their fun." Frank said. "McGonagall's assigned them to work in the hospital when Madam Pomfrey needs help and without magic. The catch is the wizard flu season is coming up and you know how many students get sick with it so they're going to be cleaning out a lot of bedpans without magic."

"Serves them right!" Lily retorted.

Alice had grabbed Lily's hand and was studying her engagement ring. "You certainly have good taste in jewelry, Sev," She complimented.

"Thanks, but I can't take credit for it. It was mum's ring. She was given it when she was officially betrothed when she was seventeen. There's also a wedding band. Her parents obviously didn't take it back when she broke the betrothal and they disowned her. She said every Prince bride has worn it, but I don't really know how old it is."

"You'll be seventeen in less than a week, Sev, right?" Frank asked.

Severus nodded and Frank continued, "Mum thinks the chance that you could inherit your grandfather's estate is pretty good. Not much is known about it. She says your grandfather played his cards close to the vest, but it's rumored to be considerable."

Severus shrugged and said, "I suppose anything's possible, but I'm really not expecting it. I mean it'd be great, but I just don't see it happening."

They all got up to go to Charms. Severus and Lily sat in their usual places in the front row. Lily held Severus' hand in her lap. James and Sirius came in and sat down behind them. "Hey Evans?" Potter called. "Want to go to the Quidditch match with me and hopefully watch Slytherin get their arses kicked?"

"No, Potter, I do not," Lily said.

Professor Flitwick came into the classroom cutting off further conversation. He climbed on top of his desk so everybody could see and hear him. "Today we're going to be learning how to cast the _Aguamenti_ charm. If you did the assigned reading this spell should present no problem for you. Everybody has a bucket by their chair so if you would please aim for that rather than the floor. Mr. Snape, would you please start."

Severus stood up without realizing Lily still had hold of his hand. Professor Flitwick glanced over, cleared his throat, and squeaked, "Miss Evans, you'll need to let go of Mr. Snape's wand hand so he can do the charm."

Lily blushed bright red, let go of Severus' hand and muttered an apology, "Sorry, Professor."

Severus picked up his wand, pointed it at the bucket, and said clearly, "_Aguamenti_!" His bucket filled with water.

"Excellent, Mr. Snape. Ten points to Slytherin," Professor Flitwick said.

'Miss Evans, you're next." Lily stood up, pointed her wand at the bucket, and said, "_Aguamenti_!" She watched as her bucket filled with water. She sat back down next to Severus.

"Well done, Miss Evans! Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick called. He looked over at James and Sirius. "How about you show us what you can do, Mr. Potter."

James stood up, but instead of following directions and pointing his wand at his bucket, he held it up in the air, and yelled, "_Aguamenti_!" A jet of water came out of his wand drenching Severus who turned around, glared at James and yelled, "You moron!"

Lily angrily jumped to her feet. "You did that on purpose, Potter, you toerag!" She quickly cast a drying spell over Severus.

James put on his best innocent look. "It was an accident, Evans. My magic is so strong sometimes I have trouble controlling it." He looked around the classroom and shrugged. "Hey, everybody will be relieved to know Snivellus has had at least one shower this week."

Nobody laughed and Professor Flitwick said. "Thirty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter! Ten for not following my instructions, ten for deliberately drenching, Mr. Snape, and ten for not having proper control of your magic."

All the Gryffindors groaned. James was forever losing them points they were unable to gain back. He lost them the ten points Lily had gained for them plus twenty others. The thirty points Alice, Frank and Sirius might gain them only put them back to where they were originally, not ahead.

"Prongs, you need to give up on Evans. It's obvious to me that she and Snape must have shagged over Christmas," Sirius said in a serious tone of voice as they walked to Transfiguration.

"How do you know that, Padfoot?" James demanded.

"You saw the way Evans had hold of Snape's hand so that Flitwick had to ask her to let go of it. When you shag them, girls always get real clingy and they've got to constantly have hold of you."

"I don't believe Evans would shag Snivvy. He'd have to _Imperious_ her and rape her."

"Have it your way, Prongs," Sirius replied shrugging.

James couldn't believe Lily would shag that greasy, You-Know-Who supporter. She had to know she'd be labeled a Slytherin whore by her housemates and lose their trust and support. He knew she wanted to be named Head Girl next year and shagging Snivellus would definitely put a spoke in that wheel! He decided to use his Invisibility cloak and find out what Snivellus was doing. If he could catch him doing something dark and illegal he would be expelled and Lily would want nothing more to do with him, leaving the door open for him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **All disclaimer apply

**Chapter 29**

Severus woke the morning of his 17th birthday to find a small pile of presents on top of his trunk at the foot of his bed. He opened his mum's gift first. It was a pocket watch, the traditional present for a wizard turning seventeen. He read the note his mum had sent with it. Apparently, she had discovered it in her vault and the documents that accompanied it claimed the watch had once belonged to the American Muggle President, Abraham Lincoln. It had been given to him as a gift by one of one of his trusted advisors who had been a wizard. When Lincoln was assassinated, the watch was returned to the advisor and was passed down in the family until they died out in the early 19th century. The watch was then returned to his British relatives, one of whom had been married to a Prince.

"Wow," Severus said, reverently holding the watch in his cupped palms. He carefully laid it on top of his desk and opened his other presents. He gotten a lunascope from Hal, a warm, mocha-colored cable knit jumper from Rose, a book titled, _Water Plants of the Scottish Highlands_ from Petunia, and another book titled, _Advanced Occlumency and Ligilimency_ from Robert. Severus locked the book on Occlumency and Ligilimency in his trunk, just in case the Idiots for Riddle ever got through his wards. He got up, took a long leisurely shower, washed his hair and completed his other morning ablutions. He dressed in black jeans, the mocha jumper Rose had given him, and his dragonskin boots. Lastly, he attached the chain of his pocket watch securely to his belt loop and slid the watch into his pocket. He made his way upstairs to the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table.

"Happy Birthday, Sev!" Paul called from the Hufflepuff table where he was seated this morning.

"Thanks, Paul," Severus said, waving at him.

Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Missy were already seated at the table. Liam was there also. Lily jumped up when she saw him and gave him a passionate kiss. Her action was greeted by loud clapping and whistles and a loud gagging sound, presumably from Potter. Lily returned his rudeness with a rude hand gesture of her own. "Toerag!" She muttered.

Severus sat down and showed Lily his watch and told her the story about the watch. "Just think one of the greatest Muggle American presidents checked the time on this watch during one of the most turbulent periods in American history."

Lily smiled. She knew Severus loved history. He'd had their _History of Magic_ textbook finished before they even left for Hogwarts.

Severus grinned and filled his plate with eggs, bacon, bangers and poured himself a cup of tea. "So, is everybody ready to begin apparition lessons today?"

Frank made a face. "I've done side-along with mum and I definitely prefer a broom."

"I've done side-along with my parents and I felt like crap. It felt as if I were being squeezed through a too tight tube," Alice complained. "And I felt nauseous when I landed."

"Eileen took me by side-along for the first time recently and I felt awfully nauseous afterwards, too. She had to give me a potion," Lily said.

"It's not a pleasant feeling at all," Severus agreed.

"Maybe, it gets better the more you do it," Remus speculated.

"It does," Liam confirmed with a nod of his head. "It becomes more comfortable as you do it more."

The sudden screech of owls suddenly filled the hall. An owl flew over to the Gryffindor table and landed in front of Severus, carrying a familiar crème-colored envelope. Severus took the envelope from it and gave it a strip of bacon before it flew out again. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. As he opened the letter, two other envelopes slid out of it. Both were addressed to him. He read the letter, laid it down then opened and read the other two letters. He found it impossible to talk for a few minutes.

"What is it, Sev?" Lily asked softly, seeing his expression.

"You inherited the Prince Trust, didn't you?" Frank asked, recognizing the distinctive Gringotts' envelope.

Severus handed Lily the three letters to read and nodded. "But there were also two letters written by my grandparents to be given to me on my 17th birthday. I didn't think they even knew who I was." It was one thing to talk to their portraits, but quite another to receive letters that were written while they were alive.

At the other end of the table, Sirius leaned back and smirked at James. "Looks as if your old man was wrong, Prongs, because that sure as hell looked like a Gringotts envelope to me."

"So what, Padfoot?" James said. "It could have been a letter telling him his grandfather didn't leave him anything or just left him a Galleon."

"I don't get you, Prongs," Sirius complained. "It's not like Evans suddenly decided to take up with him because he's rich now. She's been with him all along even when he was dirt poor."

"He's not as wealthy as us," James bragged. "After all the Potters have eight vaults and your family has ten."

"Yeah, but the Princes are much older than either our families so they probably have a considerable fortune," Sirius pointed out. He sneered. "My dear old mum once said they could trace their roots clear back to Merlin."

"And they've all been dirty snakes for centuries," James spat.

"Not all," Sirius disagreed. "I think there's been an occasional Ravenclaw, too. I remember mum saying a lot of Potion Masters, Herbologists and Healers came out of the Prince family."

"Yeah, well, Snivellus will be making potions for You-Know-Who. That's really something to be proud of."

Sirius shrugged and went back to eating. "Whatever, Prongs."

Severus, Lily, and Remus spent the morning brewing the most urgently needed potions for Madam Pomfrey. It was four days after the full moon, but Remus was still looking rough. Severus knew that Potter, Black, And Pettigrew were still keeping him company during his transformations even though he no longer hung out with the Marauders. He could respect them for their loyalty to Remus, if for no other reason.

As Severus, Lily and Remus were coming into the Great Hall for lunch, Severus was stopped by Dumbledore. "Severus, may I see you in my office after lunch?"

"Yes, Sir, I'll come up to your office as soon as I finish eating."

"All right, my boy. The password is licorice wands."

Severus continued on and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily.

"What did Dumbledore want, Sev?" Lily asked softly.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know, Lily. He just asked me to come to his office after lunch, but he didn't say what he wanted."

Lily looked a bit worried so he leaned down and said, "If it had anything to with _that_, he'd ask to see both of us."

Lily nodded, but was still biting her lower lip, something she did when she was worried or fretting.

They finished lunch. "I go up and see Dumbledore and I'll meet you in the library afterwards," Severus said. He, Lily, Remus, and Missy were planning to study Ancient Runes and Arithmancy together as they were all taking the classes.

"Okay, Sev, I'll see you in a bit then," Lily replied, giving him a quick kiss.

Severus gave the Gargoyle the password and it moved aside. He knocked on the Dumbledore's office door a few minutes later. "Come in, Severus," Dumbledore called.

Severus went in and Dumbledore motioned him to one of the chairs in front of the desk. Severus sat down and looked around him. The office was huge and there was a second level that appeared to be built of books. Shelves held all kinds of trinkets whose function he didn't even want to guess at and the walls were covered with the portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses snoozing in their frames, but Severus spotted half open eyes on some of them. The large windows gave a lot of light to the office. Severus glanced at Dumbledore's Phoenix familiar, Fawkes, who was also snoozing on his perch behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Severus?"

Severus pulled his attention back to Dumbledore, his face flushing a bit at being caught looking about the office, but Dumbledore chuckled and said, "People always seem to find my office so fascinating." He steepled his fingertips and said, "First, I want to wish you a very happy birthday. Secondly, I'd like to congratulate you on inheriting the Prince Trust."

"It was really a shock when the owl came with the letter from Gringotts on Christmas morning," Severus admitted then shrugged. "I had never given any thought to it because I knew mum had been disowned and usually it includes any heirs."

"Your grandfather did realize he'd done a terrible thing, disowning Eileen," Dumbledore sighed. "I offered many times to broker a rapprochement between Tiberius and your mum, but he felt what he had done was unforgiveable."

"Mum would have forgiven him," Severus stated.

"That's what I told him, more than once, but he clung to his belief that your mum couldn't possibly forgive him for what he'd done," Dumbledore replied. "However, he was always very interested in you and contacted me regularly about you, Severus. He was very pleased and proud when I told him you were at the top of your year and had been since you started Hogwarts."

Severus expression darkened for a moment. He'd bet his last Galleon that Dumbledore hadn't told his grandfather how he'd allowed the Marauders to bully him, but threw off his dark thoughts and asked, "When was that?"

"It was just before the holidays your fourth year. Tiberius passed on after Christmas that year and your grandmother, Audra, followed him shortly afterwards. They were very much in love rather like you and Lily." Dumbledore suddenly gave Severus a piercing look. "Do you recall a couple of months ago, when you asked me if I had put together a group to fight Riddle or was planning to?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. I figured you probably had, but you were keeping it a secret so as not to put the members or their families in danger from Riddle or his goons."

"That's correct, and since you've reached your majority today, I'm offering you membership in the Order of the Phoenix. You're a very powerful and talented wizard, Severus, and you would be of great use in the Order. You would not, however take part in any active missions until after you graduate."

"I can't give you my answer without talking to Lily first," Severus said

"Yes, of course. I will be making the same offer to Lily in a matter of weeks, but please do not say anything to her in the meantime."

Severus agreed and left Dumbledore's office. He went to his room in the Dungeon, got his book bag and went to the library. He found Lily, Remus, and Missy studying at a table in a secluded corner of the library. He slid into the chair next to Lily and opened his Ancient Runes textbook.

"What did Dumbledore want, Sev?" Lily asked. She spoke softly so as not to attract Madam Pince's attention in case she was lurking around somewhere nearby.

"He wished me a happy birthday and congratulated me on inheriting the Prince Trust. He told me about my grandparents …" Severus stopped talking abruptly when he spotted Madam Prince. He waited until she'd moved away again then continued. "I'll tell you more about it later."

They studied until it was time to go to the Great Hall for their first apparition lesson. Missy and Remus walked ahead of Severus and Lily, talking excitedly. Lily swallowed nervously. "I wish I didn't feel so nervous about learning to apparate."

"You'll do fine, Lily. After all, you're the brightest witch in our year," Severus encouraged her.

They walked into the Great Hall to see the house tables were gone and there were rows of hoops laid out, each row about two feet apart and the hoops were about a foot apart from the one on either side of it.

"Please come in and take a position in front of one of the hoops," A small, thin man who looked as if gentle breeze could blow him away. He was oddly colorless as if he left some of himself behind every time he apparated. "I'm Wilkie Twycross and I'll be your apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. Once everybody was standing in front of a hoop, Twycross lectured for twenty minutes about the three D's, destination, deliberation, and determination. "Headmaster Dumbledore has temporarily lifted the anti-apparition restrictions on this room alone so we may practice apparating. Now, I would like everyone to try to apparate into the hoop in front of you. On the count of three … one, two, three."

Nobody was able to do it on the first try or the second try, but Severus and Missy were able to do it on the third try as did Rosmerta, but unfortunately she left one of her eyebrows behind so Twycross did not consider hers a successful apparition and gave them another lecture about the importance of the three D's. On the fourth try, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, Chea and Amos were successful in apparating into their hoops. Twycross dismissed them, advising them to continue practicing the 3 D's.

Lily had said that she and Alice had something they needed to do and she would see him at dinner. Severus decided to spend the time until dinner, finishing up his assignments that were due in the early part of the coming week. He and Lily were planning on spending the entire day tomorrow in the Room of Requirement. He was re-reading his Transfiguration essay before meeting Lily upstairs when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He opened and was surprised to see Lily and Paul standing in the hallway. "We're here to escort you to dinner, Sev," Paul said.

"But you need to put on this first," Lily added, handing him a blindfold.

Severus hated not being able to see, but tied the blindfold on because Lily asked him to, and set off out of his room with Lily and Paul guiding him. "I hope all the firsties have gone to dinner. I don't want them thinking something weird is going on."

"They've all gone to dinner," Paul assured him.

They led him out of Slytherin's entrance then turned and led him down another corridor into what he guessed was the corridor where the classrooms were located because it was much colder there, for some reason, than the rest of the Dungeon.

Lily opened the door to one of the unused classrooms and they led Severus into it. All their friends and Professor Slughorn were waiting and as Lily quietly shut the door they all yelled, "Surprise!"

Severus pulled off the blindfold, blinking in the light of the room. It was decorated with silver and green streamers and balloons. Lily cast a charm over the door to prevent anybody from ruining the party by throwing dungbombs and stink pellets into the room.

Cissy and Blinky popped in, carrying platters of roast chicken, already sliced. Other of the kitchen elves followed, carrying bowls of roasted potatoes, thick gravy, vegetables, and freshly baked rolls. Severus was glad to see they had brought more than one roast chicken as Professor Slughorn could polish off one all by himself. In addition to Professor Slughorn and Paul, the other guests included Frank, Alice, Remus, Missy, Chea, Amos and Liam. Everybody sat down to eat at the table that was covered by a green tablecloth with silver trimming. Bowls of food were passed up and down the table until everyone had filled their plates. "There's birthday cake, too, so save room for that," Lily said cheekily as she looked at Professor Slughorn who had at least half of one of the chickens on his plate.

He wiped his lips with his napkin and replied, "I always have room for birthday cake, Miss Evans."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Upstairs in the Great Hall, James was sulking as he stared down at the end of the table where Lily, Remus, Frank, and Alice usually sat. "I tried to get Remus to tell me where Snivellus' party was being held, but he claimed he didn't know. He said Lily wasn't going to let him know until right before the party."

"That's probably because she didn't want anybody throwing dungbombs and stink pellets in the door and ruining the party," Sirius commented wryly. "That's what you and Peter were planning to do, wasn't it?"

James shrugged. "Compared to how bad Snivellus normally smells a dungbomb tossed into the room would be a breath of fresh air."

Sirius glanced over at Peter who was busy shoveling food into his mouth and slopping it down the front of him as he ate. He made a face. "Speaking of bad hygiene, I think one of us is gonna to have to forcefully throw Wormtail into the shower. Our dorm's becoming really smelly! I don't think he's showered or put his clothes out for the laundry elves since we've been back. I'm giving serious consideration to putting some sort of clamp on my nose so I can't smell him since his bed is right next to mine and I get it full force."

"Peter never bothered you before, Padfoot so what's your problem with him now?"

"No, it didn't bother me when we were eleven. If you don't want to do it, I'll do it alone or ask Moony to help me. I'm surprised him and Frank haven't complained about it yet."

James shrugged. "Do whatever you want, Padfoot. I'm not the one who has a problem with him."

"Fine!" Sirius muttered. "I'll get Remus to help me then."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

When everybody was finished eating dinner, the elves banished the dishes to the kitchen then Cissy and Blinky brought in Severus' birthday cake. It had white frosting with 'Happy 17th Birthday Severus written on it in green frosting and big silver snakes decorated both sides.

Lily handed Severus a knife to cut the cake. He cut the first piece for himself then Lily and Alice took over cutting the rest of the cake. The inside was moist chocolate and tasted delicious.

"Okay," Lily called. "It's time for presents." She took Severus' hand and led him over to the table where a pile of presents awaited him. He sat down and opened Lily's first. When he saw the runic symbol on the cufflinks, he face flushed a bit, but he was secretly thrilled at how Lily thought of him. "Thanks, Lily. I love them," Severus said, giving her a quick kiss. The rest of his gifts consisted of two books on defense from Remus and Frank, a cobalt blue jumper from Missy who grinned and said, "Lily mentioned how she and her mum have been trying to wean you away from wearing black all the time. This is a dark color, but it's bright, too." He also got a bottle of green ink from Paul, a book on Wizard's Chess from Liam who knew Petunia had given him a set for Christmas, Honeydukes chocolate from Chea and Amos, and an unusual plant from Alice who explained, "It's a Siamese Sipapodd. My mum grows them."

"I've read about them, but I've never seen one until now. They're the main ingredient in a lot of nutritive potions as I recall. Thanks, Alice." Severus decided he would ask Professor Sprout if he could keep it in the greenhouse as there was no sunlight to be had in the Dungeon. He looked up from admiring the plant and said, "Thank you all for this fantastic party and all your gifts."

"Do you want us stay and help you clean up?" Alice asked.

'No, go on ahead. Sev and I can handle things," Lily replied. "I'll see you back in the common room."

After everybody had left, Severus and Lily returned the room to its former appearance. Severus suddenly swept Lily into his arms and kissed her. "Thank you for the cufflinks. I really love them and for this wonderful party." After snogging for a few minutes more, they broke apart. Severus shrank his presents and stuck them in his pockets. He escorted Lily upstairs and stopped where the Fat Lady couldn't see them. Severus gave Lily one final passionate kiss and said. "I'll meet you by our secret place tomorrow morning at six."

Lily nodded and whispered. "I can't wait. I probably won't be able to hardly sleep." She waved at him then walked over to the portrait, gave the password and stepped inside. She walked into the common room to find Frank and Alice snogging and screams coming from what sounded like the sixth year boy's dorm. "What in Merlin's name is going on up there? I hope that isn't Potter hexing somebody."

Frank and Alice stopped snogging; Alice was blushing. "That's just Pettigrew. Black finally decided he was getting too smelly and needed a shower. Potter wouldn't help him so he enlisted Remus' help," Frank explained. "Black's bed is right next to Pettigrew's so he gets the full effect. Remus and my bed's are on the other side of the room so while we can still smell him, it's not as bad as what Black probably gets."

"I'm glad they're doing something about him because he does stink!" Lily exclaimed. "I feel sorry for the people who have to sit by him at meals. I don't know how they can eat without getting sick."

"The way he eats too!" Alice replied making a face. "Shoveling food into his mouth and dripping it all down the front of him! Eww!"

"Anything they can do will certainly be a welcome improvement."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus hurried down to Slytherin House. He had a few minutes yet before curfew, but he always tried to get in before then in order to set a good example for the younger children. He gave the password to the gargoyle and went inside. Unfortunately, Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, and the Lestranges were seated in the common room. Avery looked at Severus and sneered, "Did your Mudblood whore give you a nice birthday party, Snape?" He got up and moved towards Severus. "The Dark Lord's going to give you an even better one. He ordered us to bring you to him tonight. He doesn't care that you're only a Half-blood. He willing to overlook that for your talent in potions."

The rest of the Idiots for Riddle got up and Severus found himself surrounded. He pulled out his wand and looked around him, trying to keep his eyes on all of them. "So, who wants to die first?" He glanced at the couch, pointed his wand at it and thought, '_Sectumsempra_' then made a slashing motion with his wand. A huge tear suddenly appeared in the couch and the stuffing spilled out.

Avery's eyes practically popped out of his head and the rest of them had their mouths hanging open.

"Severus twirled his wand around then pointed it at Avery. "I could take your hand off or your entire arm …even your head and watch with pleasure while you bleed out. So, who wants to be first?"

"There's five of us and only one of you," Avery growled.

"That doesn't mean I won't kill a couple of you before you get me," Severus said silkily. "Maybe, I can get all five of you. Care to see?"

"I didn't join the Dark Lord to die at sixteen," Severus heard Rodolphus hiss to Avery.

Severus shook his head. "Tommy boy's going to be so disappointed when he hears you aren't willing to die for him, Lestrange. He'll probably want to _Crucio_ you to death."

"This isn't over, Snape," Avery threatened as they left the room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **All disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 30**

Severus rolled off Lily and propped his head up on his arm. "I was thinking last night that maybe we could look for a house this summer."

"Where were you thinking we could look?" Lily asked, sitting up and pushing her damp and by now, very curly hair out of her face.

"I was thinking London since we'll both be working at St. Mungo's eventually unless you want to stay in Manchester or live in one of the wizarding communities."

"While we wouldn't have to be careful about using magic like we do in a Muggle neighborhood, wizarding communities are usually small and I suspect everybody knows or wants to know everybody else's business."

Severus chuckled and pulled her close to him. "I think you've been hanging around me to long, Lily."

"I don't fancy living in Hogsmeade or Ottery St. Catchpole. I know the Weasley's live there and I really liked Molly until she started telling me I shouldn't be friends with you because you'd been sorted into Slytherin and all Slytherins were evil and untrustworthy."

Severus snorted. "The Prewett's have been in Gryffindor and only Gryffindor as far back as anybody can remember. I suppose those dunderheads don't have any other frame of reference. At least my family has had an occasional Ravenclaw to add a different point of view to things."

Lily made a face. "And I definitely do not want to live in Godric's Hallow because that's where idiot, toerag Potter lives."

"I agree since I don't fancy getting my arse hexed every time I step out to tend my garden," Severus said. "Manchester would be okay, too, since we can floo to St. Mungo's. We can look at houses around Manchester if you like."

"Yes, but I'd love to live in London, Sev. There's so much to see and do!" Lily said, her face alight. "Were you thinking of any place in particular in London?"

Severus grinned. "Actually, I was thinking of Cheyne Walk in Chelsea."

"And of course it doesn't hurt that two of the Rolling Stones live there, too," Lily teased.

Severus lay back with his arms tucked under his head. "Yes, just imagine inviting Mick and Keith over for a cuppa."

Lily snorted. "From what I've heard, Keith would want more than just a cuppa."

"We can look at other sections of London, too. I'd really like to see the Chelsea Physic Garden that was founded by the Society of Apothecaries in 1673 to teach their apprentices how to grow medicinal plants and learn their uses. Of course, they were actually wizards and Potion Masters, but the Muggles didn't know it."

"That fascinating, Sev. I'd love to see it, too."

Severus' stomach suddenly growled loudly and Lily giggled. "Sound as if somebody's hungry."

He smiled as he opened his pocket watch and looked at the time. "Well, it is almost eight o'clock."

"Should we go to the Great Hall for breakfast or stay up here and ask Blinky to bring us some breakfast?"

"I vote for staying up here, but we better get dressed before I call Blinky. I don't want to shock him."

"I imagine he's already been shocked if he's ever had to clean Potter's dorm. All the grubby underwear, jockstraps, and smelly socks laying all over not to mention Black's posters of barely-clad Muggle women," Lily said tartly.

Severus chuckled as quickly got dressed. Lily sounded quite indignant. He noticed that the room had gotten chilly while he and Lily were otherwise involved and levitated a couple more logs into the fireplace and cast an _Incendio_ to get them burning. He sat down on the couch with his bare feet curled underneath him. Lily came around and sat down next to him. She was dressed in jeans, a colorful jumper and wore thick socks on her feet. "I made the bed so it doesn't look like we were doing what we were doing."

"Blinky?" Severus called.

Blinky popped into the room. "What can Blinky do for Mr. Severus?"

"Would you mind bring Miss Lily and me breakfast, Blinky. Whatever you're serving the rest of the students is fine."

"Blinky is happy to get breakfast for Mr. Severus and Miss Lily. He will be right back." A few minutes later he popped back in balancing a tray loaded with food and drink.

Severus took the tray from him. "Thank you very much, Blinky. Your service is always appreciated."

Blinky gave a small bow to acknowledge Severus' compliment then disappeared with another pop.

Lily looked over the tray of food. It held a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, bangers, plus a pitcher of orange juice, two glasses, and a pot of tea and two cups. "How does an elf the size of Blinky carry something this heavy?" Lily wondered aloud.

"I'd guess the elves are endowed with a special magic so they can carry heavy things like that. They're magic is a lot different than ours." Severus said.

Severus poured two glasses of orange juice, they filled their plates, and sat back to enjoy their meal. Lily suddenly started to giggle and Severus looked at her in confusion. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about last night."

"What happened last night?" Severus asked warily.

"Nothing bad, Sev," Lily assured him, putting her hand on his arm. "I walked into the common room and interrupted Alice and Frank snogging. There was all this screaming coming from the boy's dorm so I asked them what was going on. Frank said that Black had finally gotten fed up with Pettigrew's stench and enlisted Remus' help to give him a shower. Potter refused to help him. I guess Black's bed is closest to Pettigrew so he gets the full effect of his stench."

"Pettigrew does stink. I know that from firsthand experience," Severus said, remembering their attack on him.

"Well, at least he doesn't stink today, but unless Remus and Black are going to make it a practice to regularly throw him in the shower, it probably won't last." Lily said, attempting to distract Severus.

Severus shook off his bad memories and smiled at Lily. "Probably not."

When they were finished eating, Severus sent the dishes back to the kitchen with a wave of his wand and poured the tea. The teapot was magical so the tea stayed hot and it refilled itself after the tea was poured. Severus fiddled with his tea cup then said, "Lily, there's something I need to tell you about last night."

"Okay," Lily said, taking a sip of her tea in order to calm herself.

"Last night when I returned to the common room, the Idiots for Riddle were waiting for me. Apparently, Riddle is spending the weekend at Malfoy Manor and they were planning to kidnap me and take me to him," Severus heard Lily gasp. "I thwarted their plans though. I showed them a spell I invented and told them I'd use it on them if they bothered me, you, our friends, or our families."

"What this spell, Sev?"

"It's one I invented to use on the three stooges to dissuade them from bullying me, but when I tried it out on a cloth dummy and saw what it did, I decided to use it only if I or somebody I loved was in danger of death."

"Can you show it to me?"

Severus nodded and motioned for Lily to get up from the couch. She got up and went to Severus' side. Severus pointed his wand at the couch and said, _"Sectumsempra!"_ and made a slashing motion with his wand. A huge tear appeared on the couch and the stuffing hung out.

Lily gasped again and her hands went up to her face in shock as she imagined what kind of damage the spell could do to a human being. "Is there a counter-spell for it?"

"Yes, its _Vulnera Curatio_, but it needs to be chanted in order to heal the wounds and you need to wave your wand over the wound as you chant."

"How do you know all this, Sev?"

"In order for me to make sure the counter-spell worked, I had to cut and heal myself." He grimaced. "It wasn't fun either."

Oh Sev!" Lily exclaimed. "You should have never done that unsupervised. Suppose you hadn't been able to stop the bleeding?"

"I did though and I didn't want anybody to know I invented a spell that could probably be classified as another Unforgiveable." He repaired the couch and sat down. "The Idiots for Riddle don't know what spell I used as I did it non-verbally, but they certainly saw the effect of it. It did scare the crap out of them because they know I will use it. I really don't think they'll be bothering me again anytime soon."

Lily sat down beside him and took his hand. "Sev, I'm glad to know you've invented a spell that can protect you if you're ever surrounded by Death Eaters." She brushed back his hair from his face. "Now, tell me what Dumbledore said about your grandparents."

Severus related to her what Dumbledore had told him. "That does explain some of the thing they wrote in those letter that I didn't understand how they could know." Severus frowned. "I wish Dumbledore had thought to call me to his office so I could meet him, but maybe, it would have been too awkward."

"Are you going to tell Eileen about it?" Lily asked.

Severus sighed. "I haven't decided yet. On one hand, I think she'd want to know that her parents did forgive her, but at the same time I think she'd be upset that her father thought she'd never forgive him."

"I think she would want to know that her parents did forgive her because I don't know that they really gave her any indication of it when she was talking to their portraits and your grandfather _did _tell me that they learned the hard way that family was much more important than blood status."

"You're probably right. She'd want to know that she was forgiven and that my grandfather seems to have checked up on me fairly regularly."

"In the meantime," Lily said pulling him to his feet and leading him towards the bed. "I can think of something else we can do."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Missy sat down next to Remus at lunch and across from Alice and Frank. She leaned over and asked, "So where are Lily and Sev? They weren't at breakfast either."

"Black thinks they're shagging, but Potter of course, is in denial," Frank said, rolling his eyes.

"So what if they are?" Alice said. "They are engaged after all."

"James still has his fantasy about Lily and him being the "golden couple." You know, the couple everybody adores, envies, and wants to be," Remus remarked. "No amount of reality can seem to dislodge it."

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how much I appreciate you and Black giving Pettigrew a wash last night. Our room definitely smells better," Frank said to Remus.

"We took all his clothes this morning and gave them to the laundry elves to wash, too." Remus chuckled. "In fact, Sirius had to shrink some of his own clothes to fit Peter so he wouldn't come down to breakfast naked. Sirius told Peter to keep the clothes. He doesn't want them back."

"Eww!" Alice exclaimed. "There's something I want to think about – a naked Pettigrew!"

"I wouldn't want them back either," Missy remarked, watching Peter eating.

Further up the table Sirius and James were arguing. "Will you give it a rest, Prongs? I don't give a bloody hoot what Snape and Evans are doing."

"Well, she's a Gryffindor. She shouldn't be hanging around that wanking Death Eater Slytherin."

"Well, if you want to tell Evans that, go ahead," Sirius snapped. "But don't say I didn't warn you when you can't sit on your broom for the next two weeks!"

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Lily was sitting cross-legged on her bed when Alice came in after dinner. She plopped down on the bed next to Lily. "Where have you and Sev been hiding all day?"

Lily smiled. "In our special place." She stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, Black thinks you're shagging," Alice replied.

Lily looked around then cast the _Muffliato_ charm around the bed. "We are making love, not shagging. I know a lot of people call it that, but that's not what Sev and I are doing."

Alice moved closer to Lily. "So what's it like?"

Lily blushed. "It's wonderful! Sev's a very good lover. He was so gentle and considerate the first time."

"I heard it hurts …you know, the first time." Alice said.

"It did, but only for an instant and then it replaced by much more intense feelings. What about you and Frank. You've been going together as long as Sev and I have."

Alice shook her head and sighed. "Frank's old-fashioned. He wants to wait until we're married. I hope we'll be engaged by next Christmas then we'll probably get married right after graduation because we both want to be married before we start Auror training."

"Sev wants to start summer classes at the College of Potions once we graduate. He thinks he can get his Mastery within two years."

"Well, he _is_ brilliant. Too bad he didn't want to become an Auror. I'll bet he could've headed the department within ten years."

"I've got a four year program if I get accepted to the Healer program at St. Mungo's."

"If?" Alice scoffed. "You'll be accepted. You're the brightest witch in our year, Lily. They'd be crazy _not_ to accept you."

"That's what Sev says, too, but because of Riddle, there's so much more prejudice against Muggleborns than there used to be."

"Frank heard rumors that Dumbledore's formed or is going to form a group to fight Riddle. His mum is always saying that Dumbledore is the only wizard Riddle is afraid of so why doesn't he go after him?"

"I wish somebody would. Everybody's just sitting back and letting Riddle grow more and more powerful." Lily said as they got ready for bed. "Before long the Ministry will probably offer to sign a peace treaty with him."

"It wouldn't surprise me a bit if that did happen," Alice replied as she noxed the lights.

The next three weeks went fast. Severus and Lily attended the Slytherin/Ravenclaw match and sat with Remus and Missy on the Ravenclaw side. Severus didn't pay much attention to the game as he was busy planning a surprise party for Lily the next weekend. He had asked Alice and Missy to help him with the planning and decorating. It would be held in the same unused Dungeon classroom where his party had been held.

Apparition lessons continued and by now, everyone could successfully apparate into their hoops, pleasing Mr. Twycross immensely. "I've never had a class before that was able to learn to apparate so quickly, but you must not get careless and forget the three D's – destination, determination and deliberation."

Lily came down to breakfast in the morning in a huff. "That idiot Potter keeps sending me flowers, candy and stuffed animals for my birthday. I've asked him to stop, but he just won't listen."

"Lily's gotten so many flowers, so much candy, and stuffed animals from him, we're running out of places to put them," Alice complained. "I mean I love flowers, but this is getting ridiculous."

"Sirius and I can have a word with him if you like," Remus offered.

"Lily shook her head. "It probably wouldn't do any good, but thanks."

"I'd offer to talk to Potter, but we'd probably end up hexing each other into the hospital wing and then detention," Severus said.

At the other end of the table, James was grumbling to Sirius. "Nothing I do impresses Evans. I figured I'd be shagging her by now instead of that wanker Snivellus.

"Maybe you should stop bothering her and move on," Sirius suggested.

James perked up. "Yeah, you're right, Mate. I'll just start ignoring her so she'll get jealous and want to be with me instead of Snivellus. Thanks for the suggestion, Padfoot."

Sirius' answer was to shake his head and roll his eyes.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

The evening of Lily's birthday party, Severus was adding the final touches to the party. The guests would begin arriving soon and Remus, Alice and Frank would be escorting Lily to the Dungeon shortly after that. He placed a vase of lavender colored flowers in the center of the table. He'd chosen that color because it represented femininity all grown up and sent a message of feminine beauty, grace, refinement and elegance. The rest of the room was decorated with red and gold streamers and balloons with Happy 17th Birthday printed on them. Lily's favorite meal was spaghetti and meatballs, with a fresh salad and garlic bread. Professor Slughorn arrived first, then Missy, Chea, Amos, Liam and Paul who took Severus aside. "I wanted to get something special for Lily because she's helped me so much with charms and Professor Flitwick is ever so pleased at how much I've improved. I asked my mum and she suggested barrettes. I found these unicorn barrettes in Diagon Alley over Christmas."

"Lily will love them, Paul," Severus assured him.

Lily came in blindfolded. "Surprise!" Everybody yelled. Severus took off her blindfold, escorted her to the head of the table and seated her. He threw a charm over the door to keep out anybody whose intent it was to spoil the party.

As at Severus' party, Cissy, Blinky and some of the other elves brought in platters of spaghetti and meatballs, big bowls of salad with Italian dressing, and plates of sliced garlic bread. Everybody dug in and thoroughly enjoyed the meal. Once the dishes were cleared, the elves bought in the cake. It a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting since Severus knew Lily loved chocolate. It had _Happy 17th Birthday_ _Lily_ written on it with red frosting and a real looking lion made out of frosting. Lily cut the first piece for herself then Alice and Missy took over cutting the rest of the cake.

"Okay, time for presents," Severus announced. He gave Lily his present first. She opened it and gasped when she saw the earrings and pendant that matched her engagement ring. "Oh Sev! They're beautiful! Thank you!" She said, giving him a kiss. Alice and Missy had gone together and gotten her different kinds of wizarding make-up. Unlike Muggle make-up, it didn't make your skin break out or age it. Frank and Remus had gotten her a charm bracelet with a lion and a snake charm on it. Liam had gotten her a book on the latest discoveries in healing. Lily opened Paul's gift. "I love them. Thank you, Paul." She gave him a hug that had him turning bright red. "The witch in the store where I bought them said they're charmed to keep your hair in place even if the winds blowing a hundred miles an hour."

"That's good because you know how hard the wind blows up here sometimes, Paul," Lily said.

Chea and Amos gave Lily a selection of Honeydukes chocolate since everyone knew how much Lily loved it.

"What are you going to do with all the stuff Potter gave you?" Alice asked. "All those boxes of chocolate, all the stuffed animals and flowers."

Chea looked upset. "Damn! Amos and I would have given you something else if we known that."

"But you gave me _Honeydukes_ chocolate," Lily pointed out. "The kind Potter gave me is the fancy kind in boxes that cost ten Galleons per box. His inheritance isn't going to last long if he keeps spending it like that."

"I hate it when we have to play Gryffindor because that jerk is all over the pitch," Amos complained. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff team.

"You're lucky you only have to play him once a year," Frank replied sourly. "I don't have that option."

"May I make a suggestion?" Slughorn asked. "I'm sure the Hogsmeade orphanage would be glad to accept these unwanted items."

"We can ask Professor Dumbledore at breakfast if we can take them down there tomorrow," Alice said.

Since it was getting close to curfew, everybody helped return to the classroom to it former state then left the Dungeon. Severus walked Lily back to Gryffindor Tower. They stood off the side where the Fat Lady couldn't see them. "So what did your parents and Tuney give you for your birthday?"

"Mum and Dad gave me a Crockpot and Tuney baked me some cookies. She gave me another gift, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see that," Lily said with a smirk.

"I look forward to it. What's this Crockpot thing?"

"It's a Muggle small appliance. Mum has one and she loves it. You put food in it in the morning and it slow cooks it all day so dinner's ready when you come home. I guess Mum and Dad think even I can't ruin a meal with that."

"Well, it will probably get a lot of use once we're living on our own." Severus leaned back against the wall. "I'm assuming Dumbledore invited you to join the Order of the Phoenix? He told me he was going to when he invited me. I told him I couldn't give him an answer until I talked it over with you."

Lily shook her head and bit her lip. "He did, but I don't know, Sev. It sounds awfully dangerous. We could be killed … or even worse, just one of us could be killed and I don't want to live without you." She said her eyes filling with tears

"I wouldn't want to live without you either …I couldn't." Severus said, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head

"I don't want any children we have end up orphans. What good does it do for them to hear their parents died as heroes?"

"Not a damn thing as far as I'm concerned," Severus replied. "Look, we don't have to make a decision on this right this instant. I think we need to think about it and discuss it more."

"I agree," Lily said, wiping her eyes. She smiled at him. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Right after we come back from taking all Potter's gifts to the orphanage."

"Sev, why can't we just spend the night together? We could be wake early and be back in our dorms before anybody realizes we weren't there all night."

"I would, but ever since I've gotten back, Slughorn's been doing a bed check and coming to my room just before curfew. I suppose he doesn't want mum on his arse if anything happens to me."

"Or me!" Lily declared.

Severus glanced at his watch. "I suppose I'd better get going before I'm late and he has all the professors out looking for me."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. He watched as she gave the Fat Lady the password and disappeared into the common room then started back down to the Dungeon.

As Lily walked in she saw James slouched in one of the cushy chairs in front of the fireplace, reading one of Sirius' Quidditch magazines. He lowered it as Lily walked past. "Hey I hear Snivellus gave you earrings and a pendant to match your engagement ring. I hope you checked to make sure they weren't green glass and crystals since he'd probably already donated most of his fortune to You-Know-Who."

Lily whipped her wand out of the holster Severus had given her which she wore on her left forearm, and stuck it in his face. "You say one more word, Potter, and you won't be able to sit on your broom for a couple of weeks!" She stormed out of the room.

"You'll change your tune, Evans, when Snivellus shows his true colors and expects you to shag You-Know-Who. You'll be begging me to save you!"

"Go to hell, Potter, you arrogant arsehole!" Lily yelled back.

James threw down the magazine and got up. He swore a wizard's oath to himself that he was going to find some Death Eater dirt on Snivellus and make Lily realize what she was getting herself into. It was a good thing he still had his invisibility cloak even if Sirius, Remus or Peter had lost the Marauder's Map.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **All disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 31**

Early the next morning with Dumbledore's permission, Severus, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, Missy and Paul took the stuffed animals and the candy to the Hogsmeade Orphanage. It was touching to see how thrilled the children were with the stuffed animals and the candy. They spent some time talking with the children, reading to them and playing with them. Remus especially seemed to be very comfortable around the children, pretending to be a horse and giving them rides.

"Did you notice how appreciative the children were to get those things?" Lily asked as they walked back to the castle.

"Yes, and visiting there really makes you appreciate what you've got even if it's not much," Alice remarked.

"Maybe, Professor Dumbledore would allow us to start some kind of mentoring program," Remus added enthusiastically.

Severus was silent. He was working on an idea on how to help the orphanage, but he would need to talk to Skaar and Mr. Swainston before he could implement his idea.

"You were pretty quiet when we were walking back from Hogsmeade," Lily remarked as they lay in bed. "What were you thinking about?"

"Well, I haven't worked out all the details and I'll have to talk to Mr. Swainston and Skaar, but I was thinking about setting up a vault for the orphanage."

Sev, I think that's a wonderful plan!" Lily exclaimed. "I did notice that the while they're their physical and emotional needs are being met, I didn't get the impression there was a lot left over for extras."

"And with this war looming with Riddle, more and more Galleons are going to be put towards that which means less for charitable organizations like the orphanage. I also think Remus' mentoring plan is a great idea.

Lily giggled. "Did you see him giving horseback rides to the kids? He was having such a good time. I don't think I've ever seen him that relaxed."

"I have to talk to Skaar and Mr. Swainston as they would probably know best how to do it. I have an appointment with Healer Cromwell tomorrow morning. I'll owl Skaar and Mr. Swainston to see if we can meet at Gringotts after my appointment. I'd best do that now so they can let me know whether they can meet me tomorrow." Severus said, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed. He summoned his robe and put it on, grabbed a couple pieces of parchment, his quill, and quickly wrote out the notes. He folded them and sealed them with a tap of his wand. "Do you want to come to the Owlry with me?"

Lily giggled and pointed. "I think you'd better put on some clothing first, Sev."

Severus looked down at himself and chuckled. "Good idea, Lily. It does tend to be a bit drafty up there."

Lily came up behind him and pinched his bum. "And I don't want anybody else viewing your assets except me." They both got dressed and left the room.

Unbeknownst to them James had been following them under his cloak since they had returned from the orphanage and was waiting outside the Room of Requirement. James saw the door suddenly reappear and Snivellus and Lily come out. They were holding hands as they walked towards the staircase leading to the Owlry. He had watched the door appear after Lily and Snivellus had walked up and down in front of the blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy earlier, but it had disappeared as soon as he had started towards it. He decided to remain where he was rather than following them to the Owlry. It was too drafty and the wind might blow up his cloak, revealing him.

Severus whistled for Aesculapius who flew down from the rafters and landed beside him.

"Why don't you send Morgana with one of the notes? It will be quicker that way," Lily suggested.

Severus nodded and gave one of the notes to Lily to give to Morgana. Both owls flew gracefully out the window on their way to London.

James straightened up as he heard voices and saw Snivellus and Lily coming back from their trip to the Owlry.

"Do you want to go back inside and have Blinky bring us something to eat or do you want to eat lunch in the Great Hall?" Severus asked.

"I'd prefer to stay up here, Sev," Lily replied, putting her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

Severus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him."Sounds like a plan."

James wanted to gag as he watched them snog. Who the hell did that slimy Slytherin snake think he was snogging a Gryffindor girl? When he was Head Boy, thing were really going to change. Slytherins would only be allowed to date people from their own house. The Death Eaters would be contained and everybody would know who to avoid. He watched as they walked up and down the hall three times and saw the door appear and saw them go inside. He ran quickly across the hall, but just as he got to the door and was going to grab the handle, it disappeared again so he was stuck waiting outside until Lily and Snivellus emerged again. As it turned out, it wasn't until just before dinner that the door reappeared and they came out. Lily giggled as she took out a handkerchief, stood on her tiptoes, tilted Snivellus' head and wiped what looked like lipstick off his neck. After they passed James and were out of sight, he pulled off his cloak and ran to Portrait of the Fat Lady. Sirius and Peter were just coming out. "Padfoot …Wormtail …" James called, "I found out where Snape's taking Lily."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Snape's not taking Lily anywhere, Prongs. Looks to me as if she's going voluntarily."

"That's because he probably has her under some dark spell only Death Eaters know," Peter spoke in a reproving tone to Sirius.

"Whatever, Wormtail." Sirius said. "I'm hungry and I'm going to dinner." He headed for the staircase.

"No, wait, Padfoot, you've got to see this. It's a room that appears and disappears."

"Yeah, where is it?" Sirius asked suddenly intrigued.

"Just around the corner here," James replied. He led them to the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. "I saw Snivellus walking back and forth in front of this wall three times and then a door appeared."

James and Sirius had to walk up and down three times before the door appeared. Sirius pulled it open and they went inside. It was filled with old furniture, broken furniture, thousands of old books, out-of-date clothing and all kinds of other junk. It was dirty and dusty. Sirius looked around and whistled, "I'll bet kids have been hiding their junk in here for centuries!" He looked around again. "But there's no place to shag in here. I'd be afraid to try. Something might fall on me and besides it's filthy in here. I can't imagine Evans wanting to shag in this mess."

Well, I saw them go in and come out of here twice today," James argued.

Sirius was taller than James and stood on his tiptoes, looking around. "This room's pretty large so maybe they found a broken bed somewhere, repaired it and are using that to shag on. It doesn't matter anyway, Prongs. If Evans finds out you're stalking her, she's going to make you wish you hadn't."

"I'm not stalking her, Padfoot. I'm trying to protect her."

"Whatever, Prongs." He sneezed suddenly. "Let's get out of here. I'm starving and I don't want to miss lunch."

James and Peter lagged behind Sirius as they made their way to the Great Hall. "I know both Snivvy and Lily have a free period before lunch and I'm going to keep following them. I'll have to miss Care of Magical Creatures, but you can make up an excuse for me, Wormtail."

"Of course, Prongs. I'll be happy to," Peter replied enthusiastically. "Kettleburn won't even question it."

Severus was eating a piece of cherry pie when Aesculapius and Morgana flew in and landed in front of him. He took the letters from them and gave them each a piece of pie crust.

"Are those from Skaar and Mr. Swainston?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded as he quickly read the letters. Both agreed to meet him at Gringotts at eight o'clock the next morning.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

The next morning Lily waited anxiously for Severus in the Charms classroom. She looked at her watch. It was almost nine and Severus still hadn't shown up yet. She always got nervous when he had to go to London even though she knew both Sev's and Eileen's defensive skills were formidable.

Severus rushed into the room at almost the same time as Professor Flitwick came in and collapsed into the desk next to Lily. "Whew! Thought I wasn't going to make it," He muttered to Lily."

Professor Flitwick climbed on top of his desk and said, "Today's lesson is going to be a fun and useful one especially for the gentlemen in the class as Valentine's Day is in two weeks." He held his wand out in front of him and said, "_Orchideous_!" Flowers appeared at the end of Flitwick's wand. "If you prefer a specific type of flower, you would say, "_Orchideoustulips_!" A bunch of tulips appeared. "If you prefer a certain color you would say, "_Orchideousyellowdaisies_!" Yellow daisies appeared at the end of his wand. "Who would like to try it first?"

James, who was sitting behind Severus and Lily waved his hand and volunteered. "I will, Professor!"

Flitwick nodded. "Fire away, Mr. Potter."

James jumped up, held out his wand and said, "_Ochideousredroses_!" A bouquet of red roses appeared at the end of James' wand. He presented them to Lily with a flourish.

Severus rolled his eyes. What a jerk! He claims to be so in love with Lily and he doesn't even know her favorite flowers are lilacs.

Flitwick went around the room, choosing random students to do the charm. At last he stood in front of Severus. "Mr. Snape, let's see you perform this charm."

Severus stood up, pointed his wand and said, "_Ochideouslavenderlilacs._" He presented the lilac bouquet to Lily, who smiled as she took them. They reminded her of their wedding night when Severus had charmed the bed sheets to smell like lilacs

"Merlin!" Severus heard Potter exclaim to Sirius. "Lilacs! How ordinary can you get?"

"Whatever, Prongs," Sirius said in a bored tone and began reading his Charms lesson again.

"I suspect now that Potter's learned this spell, he's going to be presenting you with red roses at every opportunity," Severus remarked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And more boxes of candy, and more stuffed animals," She added.

"I suspect we're going to be making another trip to the orphanage."

"How did it go this morning with Skaar and Mr. Swainston?"

"I'll tell you about it when we're alone," Severus replied.

After Transfiguration, Herbology, where they were back to the struggle of harvesting Snargaluff pods, and Arithmancy, Severus welcomed his and Lily's free period. As he and Lily were walking to the seventh floor, Severus was aware that somebody was following them. He slipped his wand out of its holster as they continued climbing the staircase. Lily's eyes widened as she saw his wand out and she was going to say something, but he put his finger to his lips. He got to the top of the stairs, suddenly turned around and yelled, "_Flabra_!"

The subsequent blast of wind caused by the spell blew James' invisibility cloak clear off and down the stairs. James looked around in shock as he realized his invisibility cloak was gone.

"Potter, you miserable sneak!" Lily yelled. "I'm going to kick your worthless arse clear to Hogsmeade and back!"

Severus grabbed Lily, held her tightly and warned, "You better run, Potter. I don't know how long I can hold Lily back."

"Let me go, Sev!" Lily yelled, struggling to break his grip. "I want to hex that sneaky git!"

James turned and ran down the stairs, stopping only to pick up his cloak which was laying on the steps two flight down. Severus let go of Lily when he saw Potter was out of her range.

"Why didn't you let me hex him?" Lily demanded. "I wanted to use the _Bat-Bogey Hex_ on him."

"As much as I would have loved to see that, I don't want you to get in trouble. He's not worth getting detention over."

Lily calmed down, but she was still pouting a bit. "I don't think I would have gotten detention, Sev. After all he was sneaking around and following us under that stupid cloak."

"I'm wondering if we shouldn't talk to Dumbledore or McGonagall." Severus brow creased in worry. "He's seems to be obsessed with you."

Lily shivered. "That's what Tuney thinks, too, but realistically what can they do about it? They can tell him to stop doing it and threaten him with detention, but it probably not going to deter him."

"Talking to his father won't do any good either because he thinks little Jamie is perfect," Severus said darkly.

They entered the Room of Requirement and sat down. "Screw Potter," Lily said. "Tell me about your meeting with Skaar and Mr. Swainston."

"Well Skaar is going to handle getting the vault set up and put in the orphanage's name. Mr. Swainston recommended using some of the profits from the Salem potion lab because he said their profit margin is pretty steady and doesn't have the ups or downs in profit that some of the other businesses occasionally have. I told Skaar and him I wanted half of the profits put into the orphanage's vault. Skaar is going to owl the Directress about it, but I told him to tell her it was an anonymous gift."

Lily didn't agree with Severus remaining anonymous. He was much too modest and didn't take credit for the things he should such as the potions he'd redone so they worked better or the spells he'd invented. However, she also knew it was useless to argue with him about it. At least he was doing it for the right reasons unlike the Potter's or the Malfoy's who were always bragging about their various charitable donations. They only reason they did it was so they could brag what great philanthropists they were. "Thank you for the lilacs, Sev," Lily said, changing the subject. "They reminded me of our wedding night."

"Me, too," Severus replied. "Thinking about Valentine's Day, will you accompany me to Hogsmeade? I'll even go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop if you like."

Lily giggled. "Come on, you hate Madam Puddifoot's."

"You're right, I do. She has the worst tasting tea in all of Great Britain, not to mention all those hearts and cupids all over the place! Instead, I'll invite you to have dinner with me at a romantic restaurant on Valentine's night."

Lily's eyes lit up. "A romantic restaurant? How do I need to dress? Should I wear a fancy dress or not so fancy?"

Severus thought for a moment then said, "Not as fancy as the Yule Ball, but fancier than you'd wear to the movies."

"Hmm, I may have to owl Tuney and see what she suggests."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

James was sulking in his room and had refused to go down to lunch with Sirius and Peter. It wasn't fair that the ugliest git in the entire school had the prettiest girl! Why couldn't Lily see that he was so much better than Snivellus? All the girls in their year, and even below their year, thought him handsome, charming, and sexy. He and Lily would be the perfect couple – the one everybody admired, wished they could be, and envied if she'd only see reason. The more he thought about it, the more he reckoned Peter must be right. Snivellus must be using some dark spell on Lily or he was dosing her with some dark potion that only Death Eaters knew. He was going to have to find some other way to follow Snivvy and see what he was doing.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

The week in February 6th, the wizard's flu hit hard and there were so many sick students reporting to the hospital wing, that Madam Pomfrey requested Dumbledore ask the castle to expand the hospital wing. She also requested help from the healers at St. Mungo's and Robert was one of the healers who came to help. Classes were canceled so Lily and Missy helped in the hospital wing since they were both interested in becoming healers, while Severus, Remus, Alice, and Frank helped Professor Slughorn brew wizard flu potion, fever reducer, lung elixir, and strengthening solution. Even Paul was allowed to help by fetching ingredients, chopping them, and helping clean the cauldrons. Slughorn was so busy he didn't even have time to have a taste of the crystallized pineapple a former student, who was high up in the Ministry, had sent him for Valentine's Day. Eileen flooed over soon after Robert and after giving Lily a hug and warning her about becoming too tired, she went to the Potions lab to help brew. Everybody was glad to see her as she took a spot in the lab and efficiently began to brew. James and Peter were fulfilling the terms of the detention given them by Professor McGonagall for hexing first years by emptying and cleaning bedpans without magic. All James did was complain about the unfairness of their punishment until Professor McGonagall threatened to lengthen his detention by another two weeks.

Severus, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus and Missy met in the Great Hall which had been kept open so the healers could get a meal or have tea whenever they needed a break. Lily giggled as she described Potter's reaction to their detention. "You know how Potter hates it when we have to use dragon dung in Herbology? You should have seen his face when he found out he had to empty bedpans without magic! It turned a nice shade of Slytherin green."

"Serves that arrogant git right," Missy said.

Because of the flu epidemic, the healers advised canceling both the Valentine's Hogsmeade's visit and apparition lessons until further notice. They wanted to confine the spread of the disease to Hogwarts.

"Hey Evans, Valentine's Day is coming and you know what that means?" Potter called down the table at dinner.

"That you're going to grant me my greatest desire and jump off the Tower Bridge?" Lily inquired sarcastically.

"No, of course not," James said. "That's something Snivellus should do. I'm inviting you to a romantic dinner in the Gryffindor common room where certain people can't come and a Potter house elf is going to prepare dinner for us."

"Well, Potter, you're going to be eating alone because I've got a much better offer," Lily replied, curling her arm around Severus.'

"When I'm Head Boy next year, things are going to change!" James said, pouting.

"Better quit while you're behind, Prongs," Sirius muttered out the side of his mouth.

"Honestly!" Lily exclaimed in frustration as they walked out of the Great Hall. "When is that stupid prat going to get it through his thick head that I hate him?"

"He's been ranting to anybody who's unfortunate enough to cross his path how things are going to change when he's Head Boy next year," Frank stated, shaking his head. "The entire team has to hear about it every time we have practice."

"I think James' has forgotten about that stack of detention cards in McGonagall's office," Remus said.

"If I do make Head Girl and Dumbledore craps out and makes Potter Head Boy, I'll hex Potter first than quit!" Lily declared. "I'm _not_ sharing a suite with him."

"He won't get it," Alice said. "You have to have been a Prefect, have at least Exceeds Expectations in all your subjects, and you have to have a perfect disciplinary record. Potter's never been a Prefect, only managed to get E's in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, and everybody knows he's been in detention at least every other week since first year."

"What about you, Sev?" Missy asked. "You've definitely got the qualifications."

Severus shook his head. "I do have the qualifications, but there hasn't been a Slytherin Head Boy since Headmaster Dippet appointed Tom Riddle in 1944. We all know how that turned out. I think everybody's still too leery about choosing someone from Slytherin."

"That's not right," Frank said. "Not everybody from Slytherin House is a Death Eater. The people on your house team are okay."

"Yes, and both Rufus Scrimgeour and Madam Pomfrey are former Slytherins and they're certainly not evil," Lily added.

"But Dumbledore has to have the balls to appoint a Slytherin Head Boy and I don't think he does," Frank said. "Besides everybody from the Ministry to the wizard on the street will be sticking their two Knuts worth in."

"Not to mention James will be whining like he did this year when he didn't make Prefect or Quidditch Captain and causing trouble like he did when he found out Sev was brewing for the hospital wing," Remus added.

"Where are we going to study tonight?" Lily asked, changing the subject. "I'm tired of studying in the library. Madam Pince is always hanging around and giving us dirty looks if we talk too much."

"We can study in my common room if you don't mind a possible run-in with the Idiots for Riddle," Severus ventured.

"Why not?" Missy asked. "The first years seem to be breaking down the barriers between houses, I've noticed. We should follow their example. Nobody in Ravenclaw will mind if we study in the common room. Chea's told me she been studying with Amos in the Hufflepuff common room without any problems."

"Okay," Severus replied, leading the way to Slytherin House. Most students knew it was in the Dungeon, under the lake, but few knew where it actually was because it didn't have a visible entrance. Severus walked up to gargoyle head hanging on the wall and whispered the password. The wall melted away and the bronze door appeared and opened. Lily and Remus had seen it before and showed no surprise, but Frank, Alice, and Missy were stunned.

"I didn't realize Slytherin House's entrance was completely hidden," Alice said. "I mean I've been down here to Hufflepuff with Professor Sprout, but they have a portrait like we do."

"Ravenclaw has a door with talking bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle," Missy explained. It asks you a question and if you answer it correctly, it compliments you and opens the door."

'What happens if you can't answer the question?" Frank asked. "Are you stuck sitting out in the hall until somebody comes along who can answer the question? I mean we've had people stuck out in the hall all night because they forgot the password."

"I think it will ask another question if you can't answer the first one. In the six years I've been in Ravenclaw I don't recall hearing about anybody having to sleep out in the hall because they couldn't answer the question."

"Slughorn's password is always a favorite food of his. My first year it was Lobster Thermidor. He does make it easy so the first years can remember it since it's too cold down here to leave anybody out in the hall at night."

They followed Severus into the common room. Unfortunately, Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, and the Lestrange brothers were seated in the common room. Avery got up, snarling at Severus. "How dare you bring that Mudblood and those Blood Traitors into our noble house!"

Lily, Remus, Frank and Alice had all pulled out their wands, but Severus motioned for them to lower them then said, "I hope you morons really love scrubbing out cauldrons because you've got another week of it, starting tomorrow night. I'll inform Professor Slughorn so he'll be expecting you."

"You're going to regret this, Snape," Wilkes warned. "When the Dark Lord comes to power he's going to …"

"Yeah, yeah …I know," Severus said, waving him off then striking a dramatic pose. "Old Tommy-boy will crush all of us unworthy Half-Bloods, Blood Traitors, Muggleborns and Muggles with his big-ass foot. Merlin, what's his age now? Pushing sixty? Better get moving before he can't get his arse out of his wheelchair to put his big-ass foot anywhere!"

Lily, Alice, and Missy started to giggle at that while both Frank and Remus let out loud guffaws.

"Why don't you gentlemen, and I use that term advisedly, take your meeting outside by the dust bins where your crap most assuredly belongs?" Severus suggested in a silky, but sarcastic tone.

Avery and his friends left the room, all casting dark looks back at Severus.

"What a bunch of arseholes!" Severus snorted. "I do believe they might even be more stupid than Potter and I didn't think that was possible."

Despite the run-in with the Idiots for Riddle, the Gryffindors enjoyed studying in the Slytherin common room because, unlike the Gryffindor common room, it was quiet. Severus explained how Slughorn had organized the first years into study groups so the students could help each other with subjects they might be having trouble with. In addition to being Paul's mentor, he was tutoring three other first-years in Potions. Lily had volunteered to tutor in Charms and Transfiguration. Slughorn had happily accepted her offer. Frank liked studying there because it was close to the kitchen and if he wanted a snack, he could go and get something. Severus and Remus usually went with him. Remus was impressed because Severus knew the names of so many of the elves.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Valentine's Day arrived with Flitwick animating an army of cupids to deliver Valentine cards or gifts to the students. Some of them appeared to be rather surly or grumpy about their assignments. Severus got a huge card signed by all the first year Slytherins. He looked a bit embarrassed. He shrank the card and put it in his book bag. "It's only because I buy them candy from Honeydukes." Severus said, getting up.

"No, it isn't, Sev," Lily argued. "I think it's because they appreciate all the kindness you show them."

"Kindness?" James snorted. "Wait until Snivellus joins Voldemort then those slimy little snakes will wish he never noticed them!" He nudged Sirius. "Come on and hurry up eating, Padfoot or you'll miss the little surprise I've got for Snivvy in Charms."

**A/N: The Latin word _Flabra _translates in English as gust or blast of wind.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **All disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 32**

Severus and Lily walked to Charms, holding hands. Lily has been trying to worm more details about the Valentine's dinner, but Severus remains tight-lipped. They walked into the classroom.

"Sev, there's a present sitting on your desk," Lily said pointing.

Severus stared at it suspiciously as the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. Professor Flitwick entered the room so Severus sat down and took out his Charms textbook.

In the back of the room, James could barely keep himself from snickering. He knew Snivellus wouldn't open the gift, but he didn't need to open it to get his surprise.

Severus needed to make more room on his desk so he could open his Charms textbook. He gingerly pushed the gift aside with his index finger when it suddenly exploded with a loud bang and a flash of very bright white light. He cried out in pain and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Sev!" Lily cried, pulling him to her and shielding him from further injury.

The package began shooting out all kinds of colored light which morphed into insulting phrases in different colors. _'Snivellus is a Greasy Git_,_' 'Death Eaters Beware,' _and_ 'Sneaky Snaky Snivvy.'_

Professor Flitwick jumped down off his desk, pointed his wand at the fireworks and yelled, "_Discerpo_!" The fireworks display broke up and vanished. He walked over to Severus' desk. "Miss Evans, please escort Mr. Snape to the hospital while I find out who is responsible for this." Professor Flitwick stood in front of the class, hands on hips, his dark eyes flashing angrily.

"Come on, Sev," Lily whispered in a worried tone. She turned a worried look back at their books, but Flitwick caught her eye and said, "Don't worry, Miss Evans. I'll keep an eye on yours and Mr. Snape's belongings. No harm will come to them." His Goblin ancestry was obvious as he turned a fierce gaze on the class.

Lily led Severus into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had gotten a Patronus from Flitwick, telling her what had occurred and was waiting for them. She took Severus arm from Lily and led him over to a bed and helped him sit down. "Now, I'm going to cast a diagnostic spell on your eyes, Severus, so don't move around," She said, moving her wand slowly across his eyes, while softly chanting a Latin phrase. Once she was finished a piece of parchment suddenly appeared and Madam Pomfrey took it. "Hmm …severe flash burns. Just as I suspected."

"There's no permanent damage, is there, Madam Pomfrey?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"No, he'll be good as new in a couple of days," Madam Pomfrey answered. "I will need to put some drop in your eyes every couple of hours." She bustled off to get the drops and returned in a few minutes. She put the drops into Severus eyes and bandaged them. "This is just a precaution to keep you from straining your eyes or scratching them as they will start to itch as they're healing. Now lay back and rest because you're going to be here until tomorrow morning," She advised as she cast a darkening shield around the bed.

Lily helped him off with his robe, tie, and shoes then helped him lay down on the bed. "You'd better get back to class, Lily. I need you to take notes and get the assignments for me."

"I don't want to leave you, Sev," Lily objected.

"I'm fine, but I'm sorry we'll have to cancel tonight."

"We can do it some other time," She replied, kissing him. "I'll see him you after Arithmancy."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Page Break**

James sat sullenly outside Dumbledore's office, waiting for the meeting to end. Dumbledore had summoned his parents to Hogwarts and was meeting with them along with his Head of House, Professor Flitwick, who had forced him to go to Dumbledore's office, Snivellus' hag of a mother and her boyfriend. What the hell was so wrong with what he'd done; it was a joke for Merlin's sake! Didn't anybody have a sense of humor around here?

"I warned you what would happen if your son hurt Sev again!" Eileen raged. "And this time we have proof that it was your bully boy of a son who did it."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "The package was sitting on Mr. Snape's desk when he came in. He didn't attempt to open it, he merely pushed it aside to make room for his textbook and that's when it exploded in a bright flash of light then started spelling out insults directed at Mr. Snape." Flitwick cleared his throat. "And I'm quite aware of the derogatory names Mr. Potter has called Mr. Snape since first year and that's how I knew it was Mr. Potter who did this."

"I told James when he started Hogwarts not to associate with anybody he felt was beneath him and Slytherins are definitely beneath him. He's told me how Snape threatens people to get them to do what he wants. James was only trying to protect the innocent when he attacked him," Mr. Potter said haughtily. "It's what I taught him to do."

"It would seem the boy is not entirely to blame for his attitude," Robert said thoughtfully. "However, it was still his choice to attack Sev this morning."

"What punishment would you deem acceptable for Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked Eileen and Robert.

They moved off and quietly discussed the question and then came back. "We've decided Mr. Potter should be suspended for a week and have a week's detention with Mr. Filch when he returns," Robert said.

"Just a moment," Charles Potter objected. "I'll not have my son's punishment decided by those that follow You-Know-Who's beliefs!"

"Neither I nor my son or Healer Saxon agrees with any of Voldemort's beliefs," Eileen snapped. "In addition to what Robert mentioned, I want his invisibility cloak confiscated. He's only used it to hex Sev and lately, he been using it to stalk Sev and Lily."

McGonagall glared at Charles Potter. She, of course, had known of the cloak's existence. Potter Senior had had it when he was at school, but he had used it to sneak down to the kitchen after curfew. "I wasn't aware you allowed James to bring it school with him. It does, however, explain a lot of things."

"You can't have it! That cloak is a family heirloom!" Althea shrieked. "It has been in our family for generations!"

"Either the headmaster confiscates it or Magical Law Enforcement does. Take your choice," Eileen replied.

"This is totally unacceptable, Dumbledore. I have good friends on the Board and I have a lot of influence. You haven't heard the end of this," Charles warned.

"Do whatever you feel the need to do, Charles, but I believe the Board will find the terms of this punishment fall well within Hogwarts rules." He nodded at Professor McGonagall. "You may bring Mr. Potter in."

The door opened and McGonagall stepped out into the hall. "You may come in now, Mr. Potter."

James came in and stood before Dumbledore. He wasn't looking at all sorry for what he'd done to Severus, only sorry that he'd gotten caught.

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at James. "Mr. Potter, I am sorely disappointed with you. I expect Gryffindors to set an example for the other houses and lead the way in the best of virtues. This is partially my fault as I've been far too lenient with you. I should have, as the Muggles say, brought the hammer down when you first began bothering Mr. Snape, but I had thought they were boyish pranks and that you'd grow out of them. However, they have gotten progressively more mean-spirited with the intention of not only humiliating Mr. Snape as much as possible, but to injure him, too. For what was done today, you are suspended for a week; you will serve a week's detention with Mr. Filch when you return, and there will be fifty points taken from Gryffindor. In addition, you will give your cloak to Professor McGonagall _before_ you leave with your parents and the first thing you will do when you return will be to apologize to Mr. Snape."

"I'm _not_ apologizing to that wanking Death Eater and _you_ can't make me!" James yelled. "And I'm _not_ giving up my cloak!"

"Your cloak will be returned to you at the end of the year and unless you want to lose fifty more points for Gryffindor, I suggest you lower your voice, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Come along, darling," Althea said. "Don't worry; you won't have to apologize to that foul Half-blood. Your father's going to talk with his friends on the Board of Governors and get this entire injustice straightened out." She and Mr. Potter led James out of the room.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. "Minerva, please go with them and make sure Mr. Potter gives you his cloak before he leaves."

Professor McGonagall nodded and hurried out after the Potters.

At that moment, Eileen couldn't help but feel some sympathy for Dumbledore even though she knew he'd brought this confrontation on himself.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus woke suddenly when he realized somebody was standing beside his bed. He had no idea what time it was and he couldn't cast a tempus to check the time. He knew Madam Pomfrey had put drops in his eyes at ten and she was due to put more in a twelve. "Lily?" He whispered, but he knew Lily would have let him know she was there immediately. "Who's there?" Severus asked as he slowly withdrew his wand from its holster as he spoke. For all he knew Potter had snuck back into the castle or it was Avery or one of the other Idiots for Riddle. He swung his wand up and into something soft. "Speak now or I will hex you into next week." He warned.

"Hold on, Snape! It's me, Regulus Black. I'm sorry it's late and that I had to wake you, but I had to make sure Avery and his buddies were sound asleep before I snuck out."

"Just one moment," Severus said. He cast the _Muffliato_ spell around his bed. "You can talk freely; nobody will be able to hear us now."

I want to get away from the Death Eaters and I figured you might know a way I could do it and still stay alive," Regulus said urgently. "I'll be seventeen next summer and I'll have to take the mark."

"Why have you changed your mind?" Severus asked suspiciously. "You were really gung-ho on Riddle last year."

"I was until I went to a gathering at Malfoy Manor and actually met the Dark Lord." Regulus shivered. "He's really horrible! He doesn't even look human anymore! And he was talking about killing Muggleborns and Muggles and he was actually relishing it, especially when he talked about the women. The rest of the Death Eaters were practically drooling at the thought of a gang rape session with their dear lord watching. He amused himself by torturing the Malfoy house elves, too, and it made me sick! I thought I was going to have to borrow one of the Malfoy's expensive Ming vases to barf into if I didn't get out of there soon."

Severus thought for a moment then asked, "Have you tried talking to your brother?"

"Siri hasn't spoken to me since I was sorted into Slytherin. He told me I could have asked the hat to put me somewhere else like he did, but I was eleven; how was I supposed to know that?"

"What about your parents? Do they support Riddle's philosophy?"

"No! My dad's an Auror – a retired one now. He retired early because he didn't want to end up like Moody. He did put some Death Eaters in Azkaban though. That's why he's got every ward and protection spell imaginable on our house. Mum doesn't believe Muggleborns should have the same rights as Purebloods, but I'm sure she doesn't support murdering them."

"What time is it?" Severus asked abruptly.

"It's eleven-thirty," Regulus answered.

"Madam Pomfrey will be coming to put more drops in my eyes and she's not going to be pleased to find me still awake. Let me think about it and talk to some other people. Do I have your permission to speak to Dumbledore if need be?"

"Sure, if you think he can help," Regulus said with a shrug.

"I'll meet you in week, on the seventh floor by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, before lunch. I've got a free period then. Do you think you can get away without the Idiots for Riddle noticing?"

"Yes, and I'll be there," Regulus promised. Severus noted that he sound calmer than when he had first started speaking. "Thanks, Severus."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Madam Pomfrey dismissed Severus the next morning after breakfast, but not to go back to class. "I want you to rest your eyes for another day and keep putting these drops in them every four hours." She gave him a small bottle of drops. "I want to know immediately if you experience any unusual changes in your vision. Understood, Mr. Snape?"

Severus nodded and replied, "Understood."

At the moment, the hospital doors flew open and Lily ran in, followed by Frank, Alice, Remus, and Missy. "Sev!" She ran up to him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Careful, Lily, before you put me back in here with broken ribs," Severus joked, but he enjoyed the feel of her arms around him.

"Are you coming back to class today?" Lily asked.

"No. Madam Pomfrey wants me to rest my eyes and I still have to put these drops in them, but every four hours instead of two now. I will walk you to class, though."

Remus chuckled. "You should have heard Sirius bitching last night because James was stupid enough to lose his cloak and he doesn't get it back until the end of the year. Now he doesn't have the cloak or the map to sneak down to the kitchen after curfew."

"And Pettigrew spent half the night defending Potter and blaming you, Sev," Frank added.

"How does he figure I'm to blame for Potter's mess?" Severus demanded.

"He's thinks you must have cast some dark spell on Potter so he'd act rashly and get in trouble so you can pursue Lily without any competition."

"Huh …what? That doesn't even make sense," Severus remarked. "And I certainly don't need to cast a _dark spell_ on Potter to get him to act like a stupid arse." Severus held up Lily's left hand. "In case Pettigrew's forgotten, Lily and I are engaged."

They stopped outside Flitwick's classroom, but he had not arrived yet. While everyone else went in, Lily stayed out in the hallway with Severus. He pulled her into his arms and snogged her intensely for a few seconds. "I missed snogging you yesterday," Severus whispered.

"I missed snogging you, too," Lily replied. "We're definitely going to have to make up for it," She teased.

"Could you do me a favor …and I wasn't just snogging you because of it either."

"What is it?"

"I need you to ask Black for me if he would meet me on the seventh floor. There's something important I really need to talk to him about. You can tell him it has to do with Regulus."

"Okay," Lily replied uncertainly.

"If he won't come, don't worry about it. I'll just assume he doesn't give a crap about his brother." He gave Lily a quick kiss and said. "You'd best go in before Professor Flitwick comes."

Lily nodded and hurried into the classroom. Severus turned and walked back to the main staircase intent on going back to the Dungeon when he saw Dumbledore standing by the staircase. "Good morning, Severus. How are you feeling?"

"Better, Sir, but Madam Pomfrey doesn't want me to attend classes until tomorrow. She said I need to rest my eyes and put drops in them one more day."

"Please come up with me to my office, if you would," Dumbledore requested.

Severus nodded and followed Dumbledore to the second floor where he gave the password of 'Milky Way' to the Gargoyle who jumped aside revealing the revolving staircase. "Marvelous treats, these Muggle candy bars. I recently discovered them when I was in London," He rambled on as the stairs took them up to the Headmaster's tower. "Here we are." He opened the door to his office. "Please come in, Severus and sit down."

Severus seated himself in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "What did you need to see me about, Sir?"

Dumbledore sighed, anticipating it was going to be difficult asking Severus what he needed to ask him. "Severus, you and James need to find a way to get along. As you already know I am inviting some of the brightest students to join the Order of the Phoenix. I will be inviting Remus and James to join the Order next month as they both turn seventeen, Sirius and Peter later on."

"Sir, it's not me who's can't get along," Severus pointed out. "I would prefer to just ignore Potter and have him ignore me, but that's never going to happen unless he quits thinking of Lily as his personal property."

"You both have unique talents and I need both your talents in the fight against Tom Riddle, but if I'm going to have to spend my time breaking up fights between you two, nothing will be accomplished with Riddle."

Severus had to restrain himself from folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Dumbledore. "I'll try if he'll try and that's the best I can offer."

"Very good, Severus," Dumbledore replied cheerfully.

"May I be excused, Sir?" Severus asked.

"Of course, Severus, thank you for being so reasonable."

By the time he got to his room, Severus was positively seething. He picked up a book from his bedside table and hurled it at the door of the armoire where it bounced off with a loud thud. Did Dumbledore really think Potter would make the slightest attempt to compromise? Did he really not realize as long as he and Lily were together, Potter would never attempt to get along; that his built-in prejudice towards Slytherins would never permit him to be any other way even if Lily had chosen him? Severus paced up and down his room, attempting to get his temper under control so his meeting with Black wouldn't turn into a disaster. He really did want to help Regulus, but something told him it would not be a good idea to talk to Dumbledore about it. He didn't want him using Regulus' anxiety to get away from becoming a Death Eater for the 'greater good' and try to convince him to do something that would end up being suicidal. He had read a lot of both Wizard and Muggle history and he knew in a war, both sides used spies. He could easily see Dumbledore offering Regulus protection in exchange for him taking the mark and becoming Dumbledore's spy in Riddle's camp.

Severus decided to go to the Room of Requirement early and work on a spell he was inventing. It was a whirling hex, but he hadn't quite perfected yet. He walked up and down the hall three times while asking for somewhere to practice defense. When the door appeared, the room was set up for defense with mats, books on defense and practice dummies. Severus positioned himself in front of one of the dummies, raised his wand, and said, "_Turbo_!" The dummy began spinning slowly. Severus frowned at it. This would not work. It would still give the person enough time to curse him or someone else. He had to find a word to make the spell faster. He thought for a moment then raised his wand again, "_Turbo accelero_!" The dummy began to spin a little faster now. '_At least I'm on the right track now_,' Severus thought. He worked on it until it was time to meet Lily. He opened the door and looked out into the hall. Lily and Sirius were waiting outside. "Hi, Lily." He nodded at Sirius.

As they both came into the room, Sirius looked around in amazement. "What did you do with all the junk in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when James and I came in here, the place was dusty and dirty, and was filled with tons of junk; some of it looked centuries old."

Severus transfigured one of the practice mats into a comfortable couch. "I don't know about junk, Black. I just told the room I needed somewhere to practice my spells and this is what it came up with."

"You have to know what to ask and how to ask for it," Lily explained.

They sat down on the couch. Severus sat at one end, Sirius at the other end and Lily in between them. Sirius cleared his throat and said, "Before we continue, I just want to say that I had absolutely nothing to do with that crap James pulled yesterday morning. I've told him to knock off bothering you and Evans."

"I know," Severus replied. "I wasn't going to blame you. I knew it was strictly Potter's idiocy."

"So, what's this about Reg?" Sirius asked.

"He visited me in the hospital about eleven o'clock last night. He wants to leave the Death Eaters or else he'll be forced to take the mark when he turns seventeen and if he doesn't, he dies. He's basically lost all his interest in Riddle when he meant him face-to-face at a little gathering at Malfoy Manor. He said Riddle doesn't even look human anymore and he was really appalled by what he said about killing Muggles and Muggleborns, especially the women. He said the Death Eaters were practically drooling at the thought of a gang rape with their master watching. He said Riddle was torturing the Malfoy house elves for fun, too. He said the whole thing made him sick."

"I'm glad Reg is finally seeing the light here," Sirius said.

"He said your home is warded and spelled so he would be safe there."

"Yeah, I mean my father even spelled it to be unplottable and he's the Secret Keeper also so Reg would be completely safe there from Riddle and his buddies."

"He'd only be safe though if he either didn't leave the house or used Polyjuice Potion if he does." Severus pointed out. He looked at Lily and added, "I had another idea, but I'd have to get permission first."

"So what's your idea, Snape?"

"It'd offer him more freedom and the only time he'd need Polyjuice Potion would be if he went to Diagon Alley or somewhere else in the wizarding world and I could easily brew it for him." Severus gave Lily an apologetic look then said, "I thought he could live with mum and me or live with Lily's family. If he lives with Lily's family, he'd have to get used to living without house elves or using magic until he turns seventeen, but both our houses are heavily warded."

"Maybe he could take that little sod Kreacher with him," Sirius said with a grin. "But seriously, Reg probably would start climbing the walls and swinging from the chandeliers if he couldn't ever leave the house."

"He wouldn't be completely exiled either. He could floo back to see your mum and dad. My fireplace is connected to the Floo Network and I was going to ask Dumbledore if Lily's could be connected, too."

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius said as he got up. "Maybe, I could floo over once he get settled in and see him. I can't do it here because the Death Eater wanabees might get suspicious if they saw me and Reg being friendly again."

"I'll owl mum and Lily can owl her parents about it and Lily can let you know when we get an answer."

Sirius nodded and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Severus nodded at Lily. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to discuss this with you, but I just came up with the idea this morning."

"It's okay, Sev." She frowned. "It's a good idea and I think mum and dad will want to help Regulus out, but I'm not sure he'd be happy living as a Muggle."

"I don't think Reg is really the pampered prince Sirius has always complained about."

"But if he says anything mean to my parents or expects them to wait on him hand and foot, I reserve the right to hex his arse to China and back," Lily declared.

"And I'll gladly help you, but I'll have a talk with him before so he knows what the ground rules are."

"Are you going to talk to Dumbledore about Reg?"

"Severus frowned. "I don't think so. I don't think he'd be much help or at least not in the right way. I talked to him this morning in fact, but I didn't say anything about Reg."

"What did he want?"

Severus explained the gist of their conversation. "I don't know if he'll even say anything to Potter."

"Maybe, it's kind of a backwards compliment, Sev, because he thinks you're the better man."

"Maybe," Severus said doubtfully. "But I'm betting he doesn't tell Potter the same thing."

"I forgot," Lily said jumping up. "I've got your book bag still." She pulled something out of the pocket of her blazer, enlarged it and handed it back to Severus.

"Thanks. Madam Pomfrey said no reading or writing until tomorrow," Severus said, putting his bag aside.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked motioning around the room.

"I'm working on a new hex, but I haven't got it quite figured out yet. It's a whirling hex. I want to be able to make an adversary spin around so fast and make them so dizzy; they'll be incapacitated."

"What spell are using, Sev?"

"_Turbo accelero_ is what I'm currently using." He pointed his wand at the dummy and said the words. The dummy began spinning moderately fast.

Lily watched for a few moments then suggested, "Try _Turbo velox_."

"Okay," Severus replied. He pointed his wand at the dummy and said, "_Turbo velox_!" The dummy began spinning around wildly. "_Subsisto_!" Severus said pointing his wand at the dummy; it stopped wild whirling. "That was great! Thanks, Lily," Severus said, pulling her to him and giving her a kiss. "It's exactly the right word."

"You're welcome, Sev."

"How about I reschedule our Valentine's dinner for tomorrow night? We might as well take advantage of the PFW."

"PFW?" Lily asked, wrinkling her nose in the cute way Severus loved.

"Potter-Free-Week," Severus grinned.

"Oh, well yes! We should definitely make the most of that!"

The next night Severus, dressed in a dark suit and mint green shirt, sat waiting with Remus and Frank in the Gryffindor common room for Lily to come down from her room. Alice was helping her get ready.

When she finally came down to the common room, Severus decided she was well worth his wait. Lily was attired in a dark green lightweight polyester double knit, a sexy sleeveless V-neck and V-back mini dress with high shaped empire waistline. She wore her hair up in curls and accented with a bow the same color as her dress. Her pumps also matched her dress. With the outfit she wore the emerald and diamond earrings and pendant Severus had given her for her birthday.

He gave Lily the bouquet of magenta lilacs he'd been holding. "Sev, they're beautiful," Lily exclaimed, smelling the bouquet. She gave it to Alice. "Could you put these in a vase and set it on the table next to my bed for me, Alice?"

"Sure thing," Alice replied, taking the bouquet.

Severus offered his arm to Lily. She shifted her clutch purse under her arm as she took his arm. They walked out through the portrait and down the hallway. Severus walked up and down the hall three times until the door appeared and then he escorted Lily inside. The inside was done up as an Italian restaurant. There were braids of garlic hanging from the ceiling, barrels of grated parmesan cheese by a door that appeared to lead to a kitchen. There was sawdust on the floor. The tables were set with pale yellow tablecloths and candles. A rack of wine bottles decorated on wall. Another wall had a big window that appeared to be looking out on a street in Rome.

"Sev, this wonderful," Lily said as he pulled out her chair for her. "I feel as if I'm really in a restaurant in Rome."

"Mum once described to me an Italian restaurant Tobias took her to when they were dating and I incorporated some of what I remembered here. The window view I got from a book in the library."

He sat down opposite her and suddenly Tita appeared with a pop, holding a bottle of wine. "Tita has your meal ready, Mr. Severus and she can serve it when you and Mrs. Lily wants it."

"Thank you, Tita," Severus replied, taking the bottle of wine from her. "You can bring us the appetizer if you would, please."

Wine, Sev?" Lily asked, arching her eyebrows.

"It's from the wine cellar at Witches Moon. Don't worry, I brewed us a Sober-up Potion and a Hangover Potion in case we need them." He poured some of the wine into her glass and the same amount into his.

Lily took a sip then smiled. "It's dry, but sweet,"

"I asked Tita to ask my grandfather what wine would be best with the meal I was planning and he recommended this Chardonnay."

Tita popped in with their appetizer of ricotta stuffed mushrooms. "Tita will bring in the main course when you is ready for it." She returned to the kitchen.

They ate the appetizers and drank some more wine. Severus smiled as he noticed Lily was getting a bit tipsy.

Tita brought in the main course which was roast chicken with lemon, garlic and rosemary and a Caesar salad. The chicken was tender and delicious and the salad tasted as if it was freshly picked. By the time Tita brought in dessert, Severus was chuckling and Lily was giggling. Her eyes widened as Tita set a slice of Tiramisu in front of her. "This looks too good to eat!" She exclaimed, but dug in anyway.

Severus meanwhile, was fumbling in his pocket, trying to get Lily's gift out. He finally got it free and handed it to Lily. "Happy Valentine's Day, my darling wife," He said. His voice sounded a bit slurred.

Lily took the small package that was wrapped in red paper with a gold bow and immediate tore it off the wrappings. She opened the box. "Aww …Sevvy, its beautiful!" Lily exclaimed as she saw the ruby and diamond heart. She leaned across the table and gave him a sloppy kiss.

"Well, I thought you should have a least one Gryffindor amongst all the Slytherins, you know," Severus replied.

Lily set it on the table and began digging through her purse. "Now where did I put those? Aha!" She pulled two packages out of her purse, tapped them with her wand to resize them, and handed them to Severus. "For you, Sevvy."

"Thank you," Severus opened the first one and pulled out the scanty red baby doll gown, Petunia had insisted Lily buy. He held it up in front of him. "It's adorable, Lily, but I don't think it'll …you know …fit."

Lily giggled and snatched it from Severus. "Tuney's idea …she thought my gift wasn't romantic enough."

"I think …" Severus observed. "Our Head Boy is going to be _very _surprised when he marries Tuney."

Tita popped in just then, interrupting them. "I is headed back to Witches Moon, Mr. Severus."

"Tell grandfather thanks for letting you cook us tonight …" Severus chuckled and whacked himself on his forehead. "Oops! I meant cook for us tonight."

Tita frowned at him and drew her eyebrows together. "Mr. Severus, you is tipsy!"

"I think I am," He admitted with a smirk.

"I is going and you has better take a sober-up potion." Tita shook her head and disappeared with a pop

"I have it right here …somewhere." Lily giggled again as Severus searched his pockets. He finally located the vials and handed one to Lily. "Okay …down the hatch!"

The effect was immediate. Lily looked at Severus wide-eyed and said, "Well, that was a new experience."

"I think we might have shocked Tita. I'll have to send her a note of apology tomorrow." He reached for the other package and carefully took the ribbon and paper off and was very pleased to see a copy of _Gringotts: A History. _"Thanks, Lily, now I won't have to wait to borrow it from your dad. He leaned across the table and kissed her.

"Thanks again for my necklace, Sev. It really is beautiful."

"Thank you for the nightgown," Severus said and smirked. "Maybe you can model it for me this weekend."

Lily blushed, shrank it, and put it in her purse. "I'll look forward to it."

As it was very close to curfew, they decided to leave. Lily pouted a bit, but she knew Slughorn was still checking on Severus at night.

"Well, I'll have a full report to give to Alice," Lily teased.

"Are you going to tell her _everything_?" Severus teased her back. He suddenly remembered the other vials he had in his pocket and gave Lily a vial of the Hangover Potion. "Just in case."

Lily stood on tiptoes, put her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. "Thanks, Sev for the wonderful dinner and all the trouble you went to. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Severus watched her until she disappeared back into Gryffindor Tower then started back down to the Dungeon. He sighed. The PFW was going much too fast, but he would be back soon enough and Severus had no illusions that a week's suspension had changed him.

**A/N:** _**Discerpo -** _to break up, _**Turbo -**_ that which spins, _**Velox - **_quick, rapid, swift, fast, _**Subsisto **_- to halt, stop. **Triva note:** _Milky Way _in Britain is like a _3 Musketeer _in the US while a _Mars Bar _in Britain is like a Milky Way in the US. A _Snickers _bar was originally called a _Marathon_ bar in Britain during the 1970's.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **All disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 33**

"Sirius was saying last night that Potter owled him, saying his dad was going to be meeting with the Board of Governors today to get his punishment reversed and force Dumbledore to return his cloak," Frank said over breakfast the next morning.

"How powerful really, is Potter's old man?" Severus asked curiously.

Remus shook his head. "I know we've had to listen to James brag for years about his father's power, but I have to wonder how much of what he claims about his father is true."

"Mum says he can be really ruthless when he wants something that somebody else has," Frank said.

'_Like a wife for his son,' _Severus thought. He shrugged. "Well, I don't expect the Board of Governors to side with me so it won't be a shock if they don't."

"Punishing James doesn't seem to do any good anyway," Remus stated. "Because his parents are always going to tell him it was unfair and he didn't deserve it."

Severus was surprised when Professor McGonagall pulled him out of Arithmancy later. "Mr. Snape, the Board of Governors is meeting to consider the matter of Mr. Potter's punishment and Professor Dumbledore would like you to give a statement about what happened to the Board members.

'_Great, so if Potter doesn't get off, he can still throw a tantrum, blame me, and not Dumbledore_,' Severus thought sourly as he followed Professor McGonagall. He tightened and straightened his tie, straightened his sweater and blazer, and used his wand to remove any dust or dirt from his robe and shoes.

Professor McGonagall led him into Dumbledore's office, up a short flight of stairs to a set of double doors he'd never noticed before when he'd been in the office previously. He saw Professor Flitwick was seated on a chair outside the door. Severus sat down in a chair beside him. Flitwick looked over and smiled. "I see the Governors would like your statement also, Severus."

Severus nodded. "I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. Mum did mention Mr. Potter threw a fit and threatened to go to the Board."

The door opened and Dumbledore peered out. "Ah Severus! The Governors are ready for you now."

Severus followed Dumbledore inside the room. The twelve Governors were seated at a long table. James and his parents were seated off to the side. James smirked at him. Dumbledore sat at the end of the table. Severus spotted Abraxas Malfoy immediately. He looked like an older version of Lucius.

"Mr. Snape, would you please tell us what occurred in Professor Flitwick's classroom on the morning of the fourteenth," One of the Governor's asked.

"Severus stood up straight. "My fiancée, Miss Evans and I walked into the classroom and she pointed out that there was a package on my desk. I didn't open it, but I did have to push it aside to make room for my textbook and that's when it exploded. I can't tell you what happened after that as I was temporarily blinded."

"Did you do anything to incur Mr. Potter's wrath, Mr. Snape?"

"No. He invited Miss Evans to have dinner with him on Valentine's Day and she turned him down so I suppose he might have been miffed about that."

"Mr. Potter claims he's only hexed you because you were forcing other students to do things for you and threatening them if they didn't want to do them," Another Governor remarked.

Severus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "That's such a ridiculous statement, it's not even worthy of a comment, Sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Snape; you are dismissed to go back to class." He turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, you may ask Filius to come in now."

Severus nodded and left the room without looking at the Potters. He came out and Professor Flitwick went in. Madam Pomfrey was waiting outside, too. "What's going on, Severus?" She asked. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and speak to the governors about your injury."

"The Potter's are kicking up a stink about his detention. They don't think it's fair."

"Not fair!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed indignantly. "He could have blinded you permanently with that idiotic stunt he pulled!"

"Well, I'm just a slimy Slytherin snake and obviously I deserve to be hexed by the good and noble Gryffindor."

"That's Thestral manure and you know it, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said sharply.

"I know. I've got to meet Lily. We'll come by the hospital later and pick up the list of Potions you need."

"All right, Severus. I'll see you later then."

Severus quickly made his way to the seventh floor and to the Room of Requirement where Lily was already waiting. She sprang to her feet when he came through the door. Severus slumped down on the couch and Lily sat back down beside him. He stretched out, put his head in Lily's lap and rested his feet on the arm of the couch.

"What happened, Sev?"

"Nothing really. I told them what happened, they called Flitwick into testify after me and Madam Pomfrey was waiting outside to testify after him. I expect they want a detailed description of my injury and she was really in a righteous mood so they may get more than they bargained for," Severus remarked with a chuckle

"Good! I hope she gives them every injury Potter was responsible for since first year!" Lily snapped. She carded her fingers through Severus' thick hair. "I suppose if Potter's punishment gets thrown out, he'll be unbearable."

"Well, he certainly had a big smirk plastered across his face when I walked in." Severus replied. "I'm sure he thinks daddy is powerful enough to get him out of trouble."

As it turned out the only thing the Board of Governors overruled was the confiscation of James' cloak. However, they did charge Mr. and Mrs. Potter with making sure the cloak remained at home. If James was found to have it at school again, the Headmaster had the right to confiscate it.

Severus met with Regulus and told him about the options he'd come up with. "Lily and I live north of London. As far as I know, we're the only magical people in our area. You'd have more freedom and the only time you'd need to disguise yourself would be if you went somewhere into a wizarding area."

"Well, I'd never admit it to mum, but I've always been curious about Muggles," Regulus confessed. "So living with Mr. and Mrs. Evans would give me first-hand information instead of believing all the rumors you hear about Muggles around here or the crap I heard Voldemort spouting."

"You can floo over during spring break and I'll introduce you to them, but I warn you. If you insult them or expect them to wait on you, hand and foot, like one of your house elves, Lily will hex your arse to China and back and I won't stop her either."

"Whoa!" Regulus said holding up his hands. "My parents did bring us up with good manners even if Siri doesn't show them most of the time."

"Speaking of your brother, he said to tell you he'll come and see you once you're settled at the Evans. He said it would look suspicious to Avery and them if he started being brotherly to you all of a sudden while you're in school."

Regulus grinned. "Well, Siri might have to eat some crow while he's visiting."

Severus grinned, too, but he could tell Regulus was touched by his brother's willingness to admit he was wrong.

After a week at home, James came back to a week of detention with Mr. Filch who was absolutely gleeful. He hated Potter and set about finding him the most disgusting chores in the castle and forbidding him to use magic. James was complaining bitterly about the unfairness of the punishment. "Dumbledore even forced me to apologize to Snivellus and in front of Evans, too! He's nothing but a wanking Death Eater and Dumbledore should be grateful I'm protecting the students from him and his kind!"

Remus sighed as he pulled down his covers and got into bed. "Sev isn't a Death Eater, James. I've seen him plenty of time with his robe off and his shirt sleeves rolled up and he doesn't have the dark mark."

"Well, they probably know some dark spell to hide it until graduation otherwise the wankers know they'd be thrown out of here on their arses," James replied.

"Good night, James," Remus said using his wand to close his bed curtains and dowse his light.

February melted into March. Missy threw a surprise party for Remus' 17th birthday on March 10th. She invited Sirius, but not James or Peter. March 27th was James' birthday and was loaded down with presents from his parents. He threw a big party for himself in the common room and invited Lily, but the only answer he got from her was a dirty look.

Apparition lessons continued right up until the week before the first of the apparition tests were to be given at Hogsmeade on April 2nd. They had made up the lesson that had been canceled due to the Wizard's flu in February by having two three hour lessons. The test was open to anybody who turned seventeen before May 30th. Anyone who turned seventeen after that date would be able to take the test at the Ministry in July.

On April 2, Lily and Severus lined up in front of an empty building near Dervish & Bangs to take the test. Frank, who would turn seventeen in April, and Alice who would turn seventeen in May, waited behind them, and Remus and Missy, who was turning seventeen in May also, waited in line. Amos and Chea were behind them. Further in back of the line were Sirius, James, and Mary MacDonald. Peter waited with them, but he couldn't take the test today because he didn't turn seventeen until August.

Lily was really nervous. She had slept uneasily the night before because she was so worried about failing the test.

"You'll do fine, Lily. You're the brightest witch in our year," Severus reassured her. "If for some reason you don't pass, which I highly doubt, you can retake the test at the Ministry in July. It won't matter as far as apparating to Witches Moon because I have to side-along apparate you anyway."

Lily went first since she wanted to get the test over with. In about fifteen minutes she came out again with a big smile on her face, holding her license. She wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and gave him a kiss. "I passed, Sev. Thanks for all your encouragement."

"I knew you would and you're welcome." Severus replied. He went into the building where a Ministry witch, seated at a table, asked him his name, birthday, house, and county. He was directed to stand in a certain spot and apparate to the Hogsmeade Station. When he arrived there, another ministry official was waiting; he ran his wand over Severus and then told him to apparate back. When he did so, the witch got up and ran her wand over him and then handed him his license. He came out of the building to find Lily waiting. He gave her his license and she shrank both their licenses and put them in her purse. Since this was considered a Hogsmeade weekend, they didn't need to return to the castle once they had taken the test.

"Do you want to go to Gladrags?" Severus asked.

"Have you ever known me not to want to go to Gladrags, Sev?" Lily asked with a laugh. She took his hand and they walked at a leisurely pace to Gladrags. Lily looked at summer dresses while Severus waited. She brought out a dress for his opinion. It was cream colored mini-dress with a scoop neckline and tiny puffed sleeves, an empire waistline and a full skirt.

"I definitely think you should buy it, Lily," Severus said with a smile.

After she had paid for the dress, Lily turned to Severus. "Now, we need to look at shirts for you, Sev."

Severus knew it was useless to argue with her and he was curious to see what she had in mind as far as colors. He didn't want any paisley, disco, or florescent patterns or colors. Lily pulled out a sky blue colored shirt and held it up against Severus' chest. "This would look gorgeous on you and set off your hair and eyes beautifully." She laid it over the rack and held up another one to him. It was an aqua green color. "This looks great on you, too, Sev."

Severus tried both of them on and ended up buying them both. "After all," He shrugged. "I've got to have a new shirt to wear with your new dress."

They went to Honeydukes and Lily bought a big bar of _Honeydukes Butterbeer Chocolate_ bar for her dad, a bar of _Honeydukes Finest Chocolate_ for her mum and bought box of strawberry and clotted cream _Chocoballs_ for Petunia. Severus also bought a big bar of _Honeydukes Finest Chocolate_ for his mum and handed Mrs. Flume his list of candy for the firsties.

"There are a lot of different kinds of our candies on here," She remarked.

"Well the first years each buy something different and then trade them so everybody gets a taste of all the different candies," Severus explained. When Mrs. Flume returned with his order he cast a cooling charm on the bag, shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

After a stop in Scrivenshaft's Quill shop to get parchment and ink, they headed for the Three Broomsticks where Frank, Alice, Remus, and Missy were already waiting. Alice waved at them and called, "Over here, Lily, Sev."

Severus and Lily made their way across the crowded room and sat down.

"So, did everybody pass?" Lily asked.

"We all did. I didn't hear anybody had failed," Missy replied. "Not even that stupid git Potter."

At that moment James strutted in followed by Peter, Mary MacDonald, and Sirius. "Hey Snivellus, did you manage to apparate without leaving your dark mark behind for the Ministry officials to see? I guess you managed or they would have arrested you on the spot and hauled you off to Azkaban."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Did you manage to apparate without leaving your fat head behind or did a bunch of Ministry officials have to roll it across town so they could re-attach it?"

James pulled out his wand and was about to do something when Rosmerta's uncle came out from behind the bar with his wand at ready. "Find a place to sit down, Mr. Potter. This is a family restaurant and I'll have no hexes or curses cast in here. If you can't act like a gentleman I'll report you to Professor Dumbledore."

Muttering under his breath, James slouched to the back of the room with Mary and Peter following. Sirius sat down at the bar to talk with Rosmerta.

Remus shook his head. "I think James has just about worn out his welcome everywhere. Sirius told me about him pulling his wand on you in the Leaky Cauldron over the holidays. He said Tom threatened to call Magical Law Enforcement."

Severus nodded. "Yes. He sat down at our table uninvited and proceeded to hit on Lily. He was his usual insulting self towards me. I made some sarcastic remark about him and that's when he pulled out his wand." He chuckled. "Tuney threatened to break his nose if he didn't leave."

They walked back to the castle, enjoying the spring-like weather all the more after being stuck in the castle since they'd come back from the holidays. As they came into the Entrance Hall, Remus spoke briefly to Missy then asked Lily, "Do you mind if I borrow Sev for few minutes?"

"No, go right ahead," Lily said. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "I'll see you at dinner."

Okay," Severus replied, nodding. He watched Lily, Missy, and Alice go up the staircase together then followed Remus into an empty classroom. Remus closed the door and turned to Severus. "Sev, I was wondering if you'd ever thought about working on the Wolfsbane Potion …"

Severus held up his hand then cast his _Muffliato_ spell at the door. "There, we can talk freely now. If anybody is listening, they won't be able to hear anything. In answer to your question, yes, I have thought about it. I know Damocles Belby is working on it for one, and I think there's a couple of other Potion Masters working on it also. I don't think anybody's patented yet because so far none of them have been successful. There's a wizard working in the Potion's Research Department at St. Mungo's whose job is to check and make sure the new potions are not already patented. I'll ask mum to ask him. If nobody's applied for a patent yet, I'll start researching it right away," Severus promised. "Lily and I will be going to Prince Manor next week and mum says it has a huge library so I can probably find a lot of information there."

"Well, I don't want you to spend your entire holiday doing research, Sev," Remus protested.

"I don't plan to, but since I have to go to Witches Moon anyway, I might as well use the library to do some research."

After dinner, Severus returned to the Dungeon. He gave the first years their candy now since he hadn't wanted them spoiling their appetites eating it before dinner. Severus packed his trunk since he wanted to be ready to roll as soon as breakfast was over. He retrieved Aesculapius from the Owlry. He didn't see Morgana and figured Lily must have been up earlier to get her. They always took their familiars' home with them no matter how long they'd be gone.

As soon as breakfast was over with, Severus went down to fetch his trunk, Aesculapius, and his jacket. He brought it up to the Entry Hall and glanced out one of the windows, but, the carriages hadn't yet arrived. He shook his head with a grin and sat down on top of his trunk. He supposed Lily probably wasn't finished packing as he had never been able to convince her of the practicality of packing the night before.

Frank and Remus came down the staircase with their trunks floating in front of them. They lowered them gently to ground as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Frank chuckled as he saw Severus. "You might have a bit of a wait. Alice said Lily's still packing and then they have to find somebody to sit on her trunk so she can lock it."

Severus laughed, too. "I'd offer to do it, but in Potter's current jovial mood, he'd probably hex me out one of the tower windows."

Remus shook his head as Sirius came down to the Entrance Hall with his trunk in front of him. He lowered it, nodded at Severus, and walked over to talk to Remus. Missy came downstairs with her trunk and her cat, Uhura, in her carrier. Finally, Lily and Alice came down the stairs carefully levitating their trunks in front of them. Severus, Frank, Remus and Sirius all helped get their trunk and animals into a neat pile so the elves to take them to the train. By this time, the carriages had arrived. Frank commandeered one carriage and they all got into it. It was a while before all the carriages were filled and started their journey to the Hogsmeade Station. Once they arrived at the station, it became the duty of the Prefects to make sure the younger students all got safely on the train. They were short the fifth year and seventh year Prefects who were staying behind to study for their OWLs and NEWTs so Alice and Frank had volunteered to help out with the patrolling and Liam had gladly accepted their offer. He and Julie were planning to patrol also. The Express pulled out of the Hogsmeade station promptly at ten o'clock

"I hope we don't have any trouble from Potter, Pettigrew or the Junior Marauders," Alice said.

"Junior Marauders? Who are they?" Severus asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"Potter's taken two fourth year boys, Wellsley and Sedgewick, and two fifth year boys, Cavendish and Letchford, under his wing and he's teaching them how to be proper Marauders. He's their hero and they look up to him," Lily said, making a face.

"Yes, and they're probably willing to do his dirty work, too," Alice added. "They're not very smart – they're like the Gryffindor versions of Crabbe and Goyle."

"Great!" Severus sneered. "Just what I need – more Marauders. I'll end up with gray hair before I'm twenty-one."

The ride home was surprisingly uneventful. Severus wondered if everybody was just worn out from semester tests they'd taken the past week. When they arrived at Platform 9 and 3 quarters, Severus immediately secured a trolley for his and Lily's trunks and owls. Once the smoke from the engine cleared, they could see Hal, Rose, Petunia, and Eileen waiting by the barrier and made their way to them. Severus glanced at his watch, noticing it was close to four o'clock.

"Miss Evans," A well dressed, coiffed and well manicured woman called out as Lily approached her parents. Lily turned, but did not recognize her. "I'm Miss Evans, but I'm afraid you have the advantage as I don't know you."

"I'm Althea Potter, my dear. While it's true that we've never met, James has told me so much about you that I thought we should meet formally. Please come over for dinner tomorrow night at seven and please wear your best dress robes …"

"Mrs. Potter, I don't know what James might have told you about me, but he obviously forgot to tell you one very important thing," Lily held up her left hand. "I'm engaged."

"I heard you were engaged to that Slytherin, Snape, but we won't it against you, my dear. A good Gryffindor girl should be marrying another Gryffindor, not a Death Eater-in-training."

Severus almost started laughing. No wonder Potter was such a dunderhead – his parents were the same way!

"Mrs. Potter, I have no interest in your son whatsoever! I've told him that countless times, but he refuses to listen. If you'll excuse me, my parents are waiting." She took hold of Severus' hand. "And Sev isn't a Death Eater." She angrily strode over to where her parents and Eileen were waiting. "The nerve of that old biddy!" Lily snarled.

"Mum said they were really unpleasant towards her and Robert when they were in Dumbledore's office. Arrogant and snobby."

Eileen gave Severus a tight hug. "How are you, Sev?"

"Fine, Mum."

Lily gave her parents and Petunia a hug then got a hug from Eileen. They waited at the barrier until the guard indicated it was safe to go through. When they got through the barrier, Severus was pulled aside by Paul whose parents wanted to ask him a question, and Liam asked to borrow Petunia so he could introduce her to his parents.

Severus came back and helped Hal load their trunks into the boot of the Evans' car while they waited for Petunia. When she returned, they got into the car. Aesculapius' and Morgana's cages sat on the floor of the backseat. Severus stretched his legs out, sighing. Thank Merlin for magic!

"Mum, Dad, Liam invited me over for Easter dinner. May I go?" Petunia asked.

"I don't have a problem with it if your mum doesn't," Hal replied. Rose turned to look at Petunia who was sitting between Eileen and Lily. "It's fine with me, Petunia."

"Thank you Mum and Dad," Petunia said. She turned to Lily. "Lily, could you help me find something to wear? I may have to go shopping."

Hal shook his head. Petunia had so many clothes he was surprised her closet hadn't exploded. "I saw you talking to Potter's mum, Lily. What did those wretches want now?"

"She invited me over to dinner tomorrow night because since Potter has talked about me so much, she thought we should meet formally. I guess he forgot to tell her Sev and I are engaged, at least at school we are."

Hal started chuckling. "I guess it's pretty bad when he has to have his mum do his courting for him."

"I'm angry because the Board didn't allow Dumbledore to confiscate that damn cloak of his," Eileen said.

"But Mum, they did say he had to leave it at home and they told his parents to make sure of it."

"Sev, do you really think his parents won't allow him bring it back with him if he whines enough?"

"If he does, Dumbledore has the right to confiscate it until the end of the year."

"I think Professor McGonagall's going to be keeping a close eye on him, too. I heard she was really angry about his cloak," Lily added. She nudged Severus. "What did Paul want?"

"His parents asked me if I could help him if he was having trouble with his homework. Obviously, they can't. I said I would and to owl me."

"I can help, too," Lily volunteered.

It was a 3-4 hour drive from London back to Manchester and they usually stopped in Birmingham for dinner because it would be almost eight o'clock by the time they got home. When they were settled at their table and their orders given to the waitress, Hal asked, "Now tell us more about Regulus."

Severus and Lily filled her parents in with as much information they knew about Regulus.

"We'd like to meet him before school is out if at all possible," Rose said then suggested, "Why don't you ask him if he can come over for dinner next Saturday."

"I'll fire-call him tomorrow," Severus promised.

"What about his parents?" Hal asked.

"They're Orion and Walburga Black. Orion is a former Auror and I suspect he's more moderate in his views than his wife is," Eileen stated. "She's your typical Pureblood snob."

"Sirius is their oldest son," Lily added. "He's in my house and he used to be best friends with Potter and he was really a bastard then, but he and Potter have grown apart this year because Sirius wants to be an Auror; he needs top grades to be admitted to the Academy and he realizes he won't get them hanging around with Potter. They're still friends, but not like they were."

"Yes and he even wants to reconcile with his brother. He ditched Regulus when he was sorted into Slytherin."

That is what's so terrible about the bad blood between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It splits families up," Eileen said. "Walburga disowned Sirius when he was sorted into Gryffindor."

"My understanding is that the Hat puts you where it thinks you'll do best so how can she blame him for being in Gryffindor?" Hal asked.

"Like the Princes, the Blacks have been in Slytherin for centuries so I think she suspects Sirius asked the Hat to put him in another house."

"He did. Regulus told me that Sirius told him that he could have asked the hat to put him another house," Severus said.

"Well, no matter what Hogwarts internal politics are like, it sounds as if Regulus is trying to do the right thing and we should help him in whatever way we can," Hal said.

By the time they got to Spinner's End, both Lily and Severus were nodding off. Severus woke up when the car stopped and looked around blearily.

Eileen laughed. "Wake up, Sev and Lily, we're home

Severus gently shook Lily awake. "Oh, I must have fallen asleep," Lily said, rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you and Sev come over for breakfast tomorrow at nine," Rose said.

"We're planning to go to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow morning so we should be able to get everything done and be back by nine," Severus said.

Lily reached into her purse that was so big, Severus swore she could hide a house elf in it and took out the candy she'd bought for her parents and Petunia in Hogsmeade yesterday. "Enjoy!" She said as she got out of the car.

Hal opened the boot; he and Severus got out their trunks. "Do you want help getting them into the house, Sev?"

"Yes, if you could help me get them into the living room, I can manage them the rest of the way." It was still fairly light out and his Muggle neighbors might still be outside so he couldn't risk casting a _Feather-light Charm_ on the trunks. Hal lifted up one end of Lily's trunk and Severus lifted the other end and they carried it into the living room then went back outside and retrieved Severus' trunk. Once inside his house, Severus levitated the trunks and floated them upstairs to their bedroom. He came back downstairs and gave Eileen the bar of Honeydukes chocolate he'd bought her yesterday.

"Are you going to buy the ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion tomorrow?" Eileen asked.

Severus nodded. "I want to talk to Grandfather, too and see if he can suggest some books from the library." Eileen had checked with the wizard in the Potions Research department and so far nobody had filed for a patent on it. "I'm really excited about working on it." Severus also had plans to experiment with the Blood-Replenishing Potion to see if he could change it so it didn't need to be taken every hour.

"We should probably be getting to bed as we're all getting up early tomorrow," Eileen suggested.

They all went upstairs and after Severus cast a silencing charm over the door, he and Lily made love. Afterwards Severus said, "I never told you, but the Sorting Hat gave me a choice of being in Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Really?" Lily remarked, lifting her head off his chest.

"I chose Slytherin because mum's life was so miserable then and I thought it would make her happy. I don't think it would have made a difference to Potter though. He would have still bullied me. Instead of bullying me for being a Death Eater, he would have bullied me for being a boring bookworm or some such stupidity."

"That's because Potter's so stupid, he wouldn't recognize _his_ brain if he tripped over it in Diagon Alley," Lily replied.

"Good point," Severus laughed. He felt Lily snuggle up to him and thought about how good it was to be home again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: All the previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 34**

Severus and Lily got up at six and took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and went straight to Gringotts. While Severus took the cart down to their vaults, Lily remained upstairs. When he came back up, he saw she was once again being bothered by Mrs. Potter and James. He came up behind Lily and touched her shoulder. "Are you ready to go, Lily?"

"Definitely, Sev," Lily replied.

"She's having breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron with Mum and me. You aren't invited, Snivellus," James sneered.

"I already told you that I have no intention of having breakfast with you at the Leaky Cauldron or any place else!" Lily snapped. She took Severus' arm and they left the bank. "He's going to drive me so nutty; I'll end up hexing his balls off!"

Severus snorted. "Don't do that, Lily. They're probably so tiny he'll never be able to find them again." They went into Slug & Jiggers and Severus bought the ingredients he'd need for the Wolfsbane Potion. They went to the Ministry of Magic next to register for the Warding classes to be held that summer then finally to Flourish & Blotts to buy their assigned books. A certified Wardsmith named Basil Marwick would be teaching the class. Their last stop was at the Cauldron Shop where Severus bought four new pewter cauldrons. They took the Floo back to Severus' house, put away their purchases and walked over to the Evans' home. Rose was just getting breakfast on the table. "You're just in time," She said as she set the teapot in the middle of the table.

Everybody sat down and passed around the plates of eggs, bacon, bangers and fried potatoes. Hal poured tea for everybody.

"So, did you get the invitation to the Parent's Weekend next month?" Severus asked kiddingly.

"Are you joking, Sev?" Rose asked. "Hal sent the owl back to Hogwarts with our acceptance probably within ten seconds of receiving it."

"Are you going to Floo or ride the Hogwarts Express?" Lily asked even though she knew the answer. Her dad would not miss a chance to ride on the Express."

"Your mother, Petunia and I will be riding on the Express of course. Eileen and Robert are going to be riding with us. I can hardly wait to get there!" Hal exclaimed.

"Well, there'll be a lot to see and do. I think they'll be a Quidditch match and a visit to Hogsmeade, and probably tours of the castle," Severus said.

Hal's eyes lit up. "That sounds fabulous! I'm glad the Headmaster decided to do this."

They finished off the breakfast with Rose's homemade cinnamon rolls, fresh from the oven. Petunia and Lily excused themselves to go upstairs and find Petunia something to wear to Easter dinner at Liam's.

"Those damn Potters were at Gringotts trying to convince Lily to have breakfast with them at the Leaky," Severus growled. "It seems as if we can't ever go into Diagon Alley without running into some member of that bloody family," He complained bitterly.

"I don't understand why they continue to bother Lily when she's made it clear time and again she wants nothing to do with their son," Rose said with a frown. "Their persistence is beginning to worry me somewhat."

"Well, there's nothing they can do, Rose, since Lily and Sev are married," Hal assured her. "And besides that, our daughter's defensive skills are as strong as Sev's."

Lily followed by Petunia came out into the kitchen. "Sev, Tuney and I decided she doesn't have anything to wear to Liam's so we're going to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and go into Muggle London to her favorite dress shop."

"Okay, be careful," Severus replied. "I'll probably be in mum's lab when you get back."

"Okay," Lily replied giving him a quick kiss.

Hal had been reading the morning _**Prophet **_and put down the paper in disgust. "Who's this Dolores Umbridge person and what's this Wolfsbane Potion she ranting against?"

"She's some low-level Ministry idiot that I suspect is trying to make a name for herself by using the hot button issue of Werewolves." Severus replied. "Wolfsbane is a potion that would theoretically allow a person to keep more of their human qualities when they transform. So far, all the potions attempted have failed."

"There really are Werewolves in the wizarding world then?" Rose asked coming back to the table with a fresh pot of tea and a plate of cinnamon rolls. "I thought they only existed in fairy tales."

"I suspect they only exist in Muggle fairy tales because somebody, somewhere, and at sometime caught a glimpse of a person transforming." Severus answered. "Many people were bitten as children, some as adults. Transforming is horrible! It's extremely painful and exhausting and some children don't survive because of it. The majority of people who suffer from Lycanthropy are responsible individuals and go somewhere safe to transform, but there are a few rogues working for Voldemort."

"And the Wolfsbane would be a cure?" Hal asked

"No. The Wolfsbane Potion would allow them to keep more of their human qualities when they transform. It would make them safer."

"Why would this Umbridge object to that?" Hal asked.

"Because a small minority of the wizarding population believes that if a person is bitten by a werewolf, they should be automatically euthanized."

"That's terrible, Sev!" Rose exclaimed. "How could they blame a small child for getting bit by a Werewolf?"

"Fear makes people stupid sometimes," Severus answered. "I'm thinking about trying to brew the Wolfsbane Potion, too."

"Well, if anybody can do it, you can, Sev," Hal said encouragingly then asked, "Are Lily and you going to visit Witches Moon?" Hal asked.

"Yes, we'll probably leave Wednesday and come back on Friday. Would you like to come with us?"

Hal and Rose looked at each other in amazement. "Would we be able to?" Hal asked.

"Lily's described the house to us, but I'd loved to see it for myself," Rose added.

"I believe you can. In order for Lily to be as powerful a witch as she is, you both have to have had magical beings on both sides of your family. I believe that you both and Petunia have a small magical core and while it not powerful enough to cast spells, it's enough for you to be able to use the Floo Network and I think its enough for side-along apparition." Severus explained. "There's only one rule you need to follow when you get there."

"And that is?" Hal asked.

"Rose can't do any cooking or cleaning. The house elves would be greatly offended if she did as they believe it's their job to prepare all the meals and keep the house cleaned. In fact, I don't think I even know where the kitchen is. I think the elves keep it hidden actually and only they know its location. Just consider it a three day vacation, Rose."

"I guess I don't have a choice," Rose laughed.

Severus fire-called Regulus when he got home and extended Rose's invitation. Regulus accepted the invitation and promised to be there before seven. Severus was in his mum's lab when Lily came home with a vinyl dress bag slung over her arm. He looked up from his cauldron and raised his eyebrow. "It looks as if Tuney wasn't the only one needing a new dress."

"I found the perfect dress for the Yule Ball next year and it was on sale so of course I had to buy it," Lily replied, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"It makes perfect sense to me," Severus said, giving his potion a counter-clockwise stir.

"What are you brewing?"

"I'm working on the Blood-Replenishing Potion. I want to see if I can brew a version that wouldn't have to be taken every hour."

"Let me hang my dress up and I'll help you," Lily said. She was back in a few minutes. "What have you done so far, Sev?"

"Well, I've added Lady's Mantle and Shepherd's Purse to the formula. As you know, both of them help with coagulation. I was thinking maybe I could find a formula that not only replenishes the blood, but helps it clot, too."

"Have you tried alfalfa?" Lily questioned.

"No. I think mum has some fresh alfalfa in her ingredient cupboard though."

Lily knew alfalfa didn't grow in Britain and Slug & Jiggers imported theirs from France. She opened the cupboard. All the jars were labeled in Eileen's neat script and arranged in alphabetical order. She grabbed the jar labeled _Alfalfa_ and gave it to Severus.

"The problem's going to be getting the amounts correct. I want it to be able to starting clotting the blood, but not so fast as to cause other problems."

"Sev, why don't you skip revising the Blood Replenishment Potion and invent a blood clotting potion instead?" Lily asked.

Severus thought about it for a couple of minutes then said, "That's a brilliant idea, Lily, since there isn't a potion that does help clot blood. Do you want to help me with it?"

"Sure Sev. Do you want me to chop?"

"If you don't mind; we can switch off if you get tired of chopping."

When Eileen came home at five she found Severus and Lily in the kitchen. Severus was taking a roast out of the oven and Lily was preparing a salad with fresh vegetables. Severus looked up, set the roast on top of the stove and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Hi Mum. Good day?"

"Very good," Eileen replied. "Thank you for getting dinner."

Severus sliced the roast, dished up the potatoes carrots and onions he'd baked with the roast and set them on the table. Lily set the salad on the table. Severus seated Lily and his mum then sat down. They passed the food around the table and everybody filled their plates.

"I think I want to go to Manchester tomorrow and buy a microscope. I think having one would help me greatly with the Wolfsbane Potion. I suspect the reasons its failed so far is because Belby and the others are trying to develop a "one-size-fits-all potion and I'm thinking it will need to be individually tuned to each person suffering from Lycanthropy. I won't know until I start working with Remus."

"Did you look where to buy one in the telephone directory?" Lily asked. "Or I can call dad and ask him if he knows where the students at the university buy theirs."

"Yes, that would probably be the best thing," Severus replied.

Lily made the call then came back. "Dad said he'll call one of his colleagues in the Science department and ask them and then call back."

Hal called back in a few minutes with the name of a store in Manchester and offered to drive Severus and Lily there tomorrow. The next day Hall drove them to the store. Severus bought two compound microscopes as the salesman assured him it was good for different kinds of research. He also bought glass slides and surgical gloves. Severus and Lily had lunch with Hal, Rose and Petunia before going back home. Severus spent the rest of the day and most of Tuesday playing with his new toy. He was amazed at how detailed a drop of his blood looked under the microscope. It was completely amazing and he had to show Lily and his mum.

"You kids be careful apparating to Witches Moon, okay?" Eileen said, giving Severus and Lily a kiss before she took the Floo to St. Mungo's the next morning. "And please send me an owl when you get there."

We will, Mum," Severus promised. He and Lily arrived at the Evans' home to find Hal, Rose, and Petunia waiting. They'd sent their owls ahead to Witches Moon the previous night. Lily shrunk their suitcases and put them in her shoulder bag. They flooed to the Dragon's Tail and were greeted by George, the genial owner, as they stepped out of the fireplace. Severus smiled and introduced everybody. George greeted them cordially, but needed to excuse himself so he could return to his paying guests.

"I'll apparate Lily first and I'll open the gate and the house. Don't be shocked when I apparate you because you're only going to see what looks like a endless moor because mum and I are the only ones who can see the gates."

Severus apparated Lily and opened the gate, and then the house. He gave her three vials of anti-nausea potions just in case somebody needed it. "Be right back." He returned in a few minutes with Petunia who did look rather nauseous. He walked her through the gate and over to Lily who was standing in the doorway of the house. Severus apparated back to the Dragon's Tail and came back with Rose then apparated back with Hal who astounded by the manor. He studied carefully then asked. "Its Tudor architecture, isn't it?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. The land was granted to my ancestor, Edmond Prince by King Henry the Eighth in 1540 as a reward for him brewing Henry a special potion for his marriage to Catherine Howard. From then on he built this house, stayed away from court, and kept a very low profile."

"Very wise of him given Henry's temperament," Hal replied.

They walked inside the house where Tita was waiting in the entrance hall near the main staircase. "This is Tita; she's the head house elf here. Tita, these are Mrs. Lily's parents, Hal and Rose Evans and Lily's sister, Petunia Evans."

"Tita is happy to meet you. Shall Tita show Mr. Hal, Mrs. Rose, and Miss Petunia to their rooms, Mr. Severus?"

"Yes, please, Tita."

"I'll go up with them and show them the way back downstairs, Sev," Lily said.

"Okay. Tita, please take me to the kitchen and gather the other elves when you come back down? I liked to meet them and talk with them," Severus requested.

"I is happy to do that, Mr. Severus," Tita said as she led Hal, Rose, and Petunia, followed by Lily up the stairs. Severus sent Aesculapius with a note to Eileen, letting her know they'd arrived safely.

When Tita returned, she popped Severus to the kitchen. It took a few minutes for Tita to gather all the elves. There were thirty elves in all, twenty couples and ten children of various ages. As Tita introduced them, Severus noticed they all had Roman names. Tita quietly popped away again to bring Lily to the kitchen. She was back in a few seconds with her.

"I took mum, dad, and Tuney to the conservatory," Lily said.

Severus nodded and squatted so he didn't tower over the elves. "I'm Severus Snape and I'm the heir to Witches Moon and this is my wife, Lily. You may call me Mr. Severus and my wife, Miss Lily. I asked Tita to bring us here so we could meet you and find out if you needed anything."

"I is Matius and I is Tita's mate, Mr. Severus. We elves is fine. Master Tiberius took good care of us and we wants for nothing."

"You will let me know if you do need anything. You can let Tita or Matius know and they'll tell me. Who takes care of you if you become ill?"

"We does, Mr. Severus," An elf who looked to be quite elderly stepped forward with two other female elves. "I is Faustina, this is my daughter, Hostia, and my granddaughter, Sabina. We is all elfin healers as my mother and grandmother was before me," Faustina explained.

"And you also brew the potions you need?"

The three nodded and Severus got up again. "We're glad to have met you all. We may not remember your names as we won't be living at Witches Moon on a regular basis for several years probably so you may have to re-introduce yourselves when we're here. Lily and I can see you all do a fine job of taking care of it and we're very pleased with your service. Thank you."

The elves smiled and nodded to each other. They were happy they had such a kind master and mistress. They had loved Master Tiberius; he had taken excellent care of them, but since his and Mistress Audra's deaths two years ago, they had missed having a family to look after.

Tita popped them into the hallway outside the conservatory, and excused herself to return to her work. Severus and Lily walked in to find Rose engrossed in examining the plants, Petunia was sitting in one of the wicker settees placed around the room, and Hal was admiring the view from the windows.

"What's the house down there, Sev?" Hal asked.

"That's the guest cottage. Mum says it has 22 rooms."

Severus led them out of the conservatory and to the library. The portraits of Tiberius and Audra were both awake and smiled as they came into the library. "Severus, Lily, it's so good to see you again." Tiberius said. "How long are you visiting?"

"Just three days, Grandfather, but Lily and I will come back and stay longer this summer. Lily's parents and her sister are here with us this time."

Hal gazed around him in awe. This library was almost as big as the library at the University.

"Grandfather, Grandmother, this is Professor Harland Evans, his wife, Rose and my sister-in-law, Petunia. This is my grandfather, Tiberius Maximilian Prince and my grandmother, Audra Isabella Prince."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," Hal said. If he found it strange talking to a portrait, he didn't show it. "Thank you for allowing my wife, my daughter and myself to share your beautiful home."

"It's good to have guests at Witches Moon again," Tiberius replied. "What do you teach, Professor Evans?" Tiberius asked.

"I teach Economics at the University of Manchester." Hal explained to Tiberius what the subject of Economics consisted of and he listened intently. Tiberius was and still remained, even in death, a savvy businessman.

Severus listened to them discuss the Muggle economy versus the Wizarding economy. He noticed Lily, Rose, and Petunia were discussing the raising of magical children with his grandmother. As they left to go to their suite and get unpacked, Lily said to Severus. "I swear I think your grandmother expects me to get pregnant the second after we graduate."

"Well, she'll just have to wait awhile for great-grandchildren," Severus replied firmly. "We'll have them when we want to have them and not on anybody else's schedule."

Severus came back down to the library to talk to his grandfather about the Wolfsbane Potion. Tiberius recommended several books in the library and Severus made copies of them to take home with him. He found a couple of others that might be helpful. He had a theory about the Wolfsbane Potion he wanted to test and these two books might help him with it so he copied them also.

Dinner was held in the formal dining room and his grandparents had moved into their picture frames in there so they could join in the conversations. The elves had gone all out again and the meal consisted of meat, poultry and fish plus different kinds of potatoes and vegetables. They had Apple Crumble for dessert.

"How are your rooms?" Severus asked.

"Wonderful!" Petunia exclaimed. "I feel like I'm staying at Buckingham Palace."

Severus was reading one of the books he'd copied when Lily came out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed. She tilted the book he was reading so she could see the title. "_An Encyclopedia of Allegedly Sinister Ingredients_," She read aloud. "Sev, what on earth do you want with a book like this?"

Severus put the book down and gathered the notes he'd been taking into a neat pile, setting them aside. "There aren't really any sinister or dark ingredients, Lily. I know people think that anything Riddle uses in his potions to harm people is dark, but ingredients are just that – ingredients. They're neither dark nor light. Even the most innocuous potion ingredient can be used for a deadly purpose."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Lily admitted as she settled into bed next to Severus. "It's like Foxglove. It can help you if you're having chest pains, but if somebody slipped enough of it into your food or drink, you could have a fatal heart attack."

"Exactly," Severus replied. "I have a theory that the Wolfsbane Potion might need something stronger to kick it into high gear."

"But a lot of these are poisonous, Sev," Lily pointed out. "Are you thinking a cursed bite might need a potion containing a poison?"

"Yes. I was thinking a diluted poison might be needed." He motioned at his pile of notes. Lily smiled. Sev was a copious note taker.

"Maybe when we explore the grounds tomorrow, we can look to see what might grow in the forests around here." Lily proposed.

"Or I can ask Faustina, Hostia, and Sabina. They would probably know since they gather the herbs for their elfin potions."

"Good idea, Sev. Now why don't you forget your books and notes so we can concentrate on other things," Lily suggest archly.

The next morning after breakfast, Severus and Lily, with help from Faustina's granddaughter, managed to locate at three of the plants listed in the book Severus had been reading the night before. He transfigured three pieces of metal into pails and cast a freshening charm over the pails.

On Friday, Severus shrunk the piles of books he had copied and put some in his pocket. Lily put the remaining books in her purse. Severus also shrunk the three pails of ingredients and put them in another pocket. They bade farewell to Tiberius and Audra, promising to come back for a longer visit when school was out.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Regulus flooed over at 6:45 on Saturday evening. He was greeted by Severus and Eileen. Lily had already left to help her mum and Petunia with dinner. Severus, his mum, and Regulus walked the two blocks to the Evans' home. Rose welcomed them to her home and Severus introduced Regulus to Lily's family. The visit went well. Regulus seemed fascinated with Muggle technology, especially the television set and asked Hal and Rose a lot of questions. He was very well-mannered, polite, and even seemed a bit on the shy side. He answered Hal and Rose's questions in a soft voice and was completely honest with them about how he'd gotten mixed up with Riddle and why he didn't want to become a Death Eater.

Severus escorted Regulus back to his house so he could floo back to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Hal and Rose went upstairs to discuss Regulus staying with them while Eileen, Lily, and Petunia cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. Severus arrived back in time to hear what Hal and Rose had decided.

"Regulus seems like a very nice young man and like many teenagers; he's made an unfortunate choice." Hal said. "It would be a terrible shame not to help him when he realizes that he is going down the wrong path and has asked for help to get off it."

"He seems as if he's been very well-raised also," Rose added. "Hal and I have decided he can stay with us for as long as he needs to or wants to."

"That's great, Hal and Rose. He really is a good kid and Merlin knows we all make bad decisions at one time or another," Severus replied. He was relieved he didn't have to ask Dumbledore for help.

Sunday dawned sunny, but still chilly. Since Petunia was having Easter dinner with Liam, Eileen invited Hal and Rose to have Easter dinner with her, Severus, Lily, and Robert, guessing correctly that Rose did not want to prepare a big dinner for just Hal and herself. Dinner consisted of roast spring lamb with mint sauce, potatoes and green peas. Eileen served Simnal cake for dessert.

Severus repacked his trunk that evening, but found he had to enlarge it to make room for all the books he copied, the three pails of potion ingredients, and one of the microscopes he'd bought. Fortunately for the sixth years, the homework assignment had been light as the professors were busy preparing for the upcoming OWLs and NEWTs so he and Lily were able to leave most of their textbooks at school. When he finally finished getting everything arranged to his satisfaction, he cast a protective spell over the contents to insure if his trunk should fall, nothing would be damaged.

Hal and Rose picked them up at 7:30 the next morning to drive them to King's Cross. The Monday after Easter was a holiday in England so Hal would not be returning to school until the next morning. Eileen also had the day off. They arrived at Kings Cross in plenty of time and went through the barrier. They said goodbye to the Evans and boarded the train.

The ride back was thankfully quiet. Alice and Frank were once again helping to patrol the corridors. They came back into the compartment after the last patrol before reaching Hogsmeade, both laughing heartily.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

Alice plopped down in the seat and said, "Potter's entertaining his little fan club with tales of what he's going to do when _he's_ Head Boy. Bunch of crap, if you ask me!"

"He's telling them how he's going to abolish Slytherin House and you'll all have to transfer to Durmstrang," Frank snorted. "What a prat!"

"It does seem James' fantasies are getting wilder and wilder," Remus remarked with a shake of his head.

"Well, if Dumbledore appoints _him_ Head Boy, I _will_ transfer to Durmstrang," Severus said.

By the time the carriages got to the castle, just about everybody from the seventh years on down to the first years knew about James' plans as Head Boy. Sirius finally got fed up at dinner. "Prongs, will you shut your face for five minutes so the rest of us can eat in peace?"

James looked flummoxed. "Isn't this what we've planned since first year, Padfoot? Me, becoming Head Boy so we could hex the crap out of Snivellus and the rest of the Slytherins, including Regulus, the favored son and little spoiled prince?"

Sirius had his wand out so fast, James never saw it coming. "You leave Reg alone Prongs, or I will personally kick your arse to Hogsmeade and back!"

"Okay, Padfoot. Peace!" James said still looking baffled at Sirius behavior.

"Thank you, Prongs," Sirius replied and went back to eating his meal.

Severus and Lily waited until most of the students were gone before they left the Great Hall. They stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "When Potter isn't attached to his hip, would you ask Black to meet me before lunch tomorrow?"

"On the seventh floor?"

"Yes, same time, same place," Severus joked.

"Will do, Sev," Lily stood on her tiptoes and gave Severus a passionate kiss then ran lightly up the stairs.

Severus watched her until she was out of sight then made his way down to the Dungeon. He greeted Paul who proudly announced he'd had no problem with any of his assignments. Severus congratulated him and prepared to go to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow since he had to meet with both Regulus and Sirius and he'd have to find a way to meet with Regulus without the Death Eater wanabees finding out plus he wanted to get started on the Wolfsbane Potion and work more on the Blood-Clotting Potion he was attempting to invent.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 35**

Severus got up early the next morning and went to the Great Hall. Cissy popped in and he asked her to bring him some strong tea and toast. He was anxious to get started working on the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus as well as working on his blood-clotting potion. Severus wondered if Lily was up yet, but figured if she was, she'd find him by using the Marauder's Map. Instead it was Regulus who came quietly into the Great Hall. He looked around carefully then sat down opposite Severus. "I got up early. Avery and the rest of Riddle's fan club are still asleep."

"Good," Severus muttered. "Bunch of arseholes." He took out his wand and cast the _Muffliato_ spell so nobody could overhear them. "There, we can talk freely now."

"What did Mr. and Mrs. Evans decide about me?"

"They've decided they like you and they want you to stay with them."

"That's great!" Regulus said. "I really enjoyed myself last night and Mrs. Evans is a fabulous cook. Even our house elves don't cook as good as she does."

"I think what we'll have you do is go home at the end of term as you normally would then floo to either to my house or directly to Lily's if we're able to get her home connected to the Floo Network by then."

"Dad's going to cover for me if the Death Eaters try to contact me. He's going to tell them I'm in France, visiting my cousins."

"Do you actually have cousins in France?" Severus asked curiously.

Regulus nodded. "Yes, but I haven't seen them since before I started Hogwarts. The girls go to Beauxbatons and the boys attend Durmstrang." Regulus got up from the table. "Well, best go back to the common room and put on my Death Eater face."

Severus was sipping his tea and reviewing the lesson for Charm's. He heard light footsteps coming toward him and smiled as he recognized them as Lily's.

Lily threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss then sat down beside him, poured herself a cup of tea and grabbed a piece of toast off the plate. "Merlin! I'm hungry this morning."

"I talked to Reg this morning. He paid your mum a nice compliment."

"What did he say?"

"He said even their house elves don't cook as well as she does."

"Considering, how well the elves here and at Witches Moon cook, I'd say that _is _quite a compliment," Lily agreed.

The Great Hall slowly filled with students. James came in with Peter and Sirius trailing behind them. He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else, but where he was.

"When I'm Head Boy, the Slytherins will be sitting back at their own table," He announced loudly.

Frank, Alice, and Remus came in and sat down across from Severus and Lily. Both Frank and Remus were shaking their heads. "Consider yourself lucky you're in Slytherin and you didn't have to listen to that fool ranting for half the night about his big plans for when he's Head Boy," Frank grumbled.

"That was until Sirius threatened to turn both James and Peter into slugs if they didn't shut up and go to sleep," Remus chuckled. He looked to his left as Missy sat down beside him. She looked down the table at James. "Is that git still going on about his favorite subject – himself?"

"What else?" Frank asked, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed the teapot that was in front of Severus and poured a cup of the _English Breakfast_ tea Severus favored. Once breakfast was over, Severus got up, grabbed his book bag and helped Lily up. As they walked past James, he sneered and said, "You'd better enjoy the privilege of sitting at _our_ table, Snivellus while you can because when I'm Head Boy, you'll be back at your house table with all the rest of the slimy snakes."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Unless of course _I'm_ Head Boy, Potter."

The dumbfounded look on Potter's face was hysterical and Severus had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing out loud and probably getting himself hexed to kingdom come.

Remus caught up to Severus later in the day to ask him when he might be ready to start researching the Wolfsbane Potion.

"Actually, I was going to start today. I've been doing a lot of reading and research over the holidays. I talked to my grandfather and he suggested some books in the library at Witches Moon I would find useful so I made copies of them and brought them back with me."

"Where are we going to be working on this, Sev? Will Professor Slughorn let us use the lab without asking any questions?"

No, he'd want to know everything and that's why I chose a different place. Come on, I'll show you." Severus and Remus went up the stairs to the seventh floor and to the corridor where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy hung. Remus watched as Severus walked up and down in front of the blank wall on the opposite side of the hall three times and his eyes widened as double doors suddenly appeared.

"This must be the room James and Sirius were talking about," Remus said. "But they said it was dirty, dusty, and filled with centuries of junk."

"I guess that must be its normal appearance," Severus said as he pulled open the door and motioned for Remus to follow him inside. "You have to know how to ask it for what you need. Lily and I set it up during our free period this morning."

Remus came in and looked around open-mouthed at the state-of-the-art laboratory. There was a long table with three burners with pewter cauldrons sitting on top of them, but still plenty of room for at least three people to chop ingredients. Severus' new microscope sat nearby. There was a big sink to wash out the used cauldrons, a bookcase filled with books, and a cabinet with potion ingredients in jars labeled with Lily's neat script. There was also a small window that could be opened for ventilation. He shook his head in amazement. "This is much better than the Potion lab in the Dungeon." Remus moved over to where the microscope sat. "What's this, Sev?"

Severus walked over to where Remus was standing. "It's called a microscope. It's a Muggle invention and it's amazing the detail you can see when you put something under the lens. Here, let me show you." Severus took out one of the glass slides, pricked his finger, allowing a drop of blood to fall on the slide and put it under the microscope lens. He adjusted the lens and straightened up again. "Take a look."

Remus bent and looked into the lens. "Whoa!"

"Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Would I be able to see what my blood looks like?"

"Sure." Severus answered. He pricked Remus' finger, allowed a drop of blood to fall on the glass slide and put it under the microscope and stepped back. Remus looked in the lens. "Hey! My blood looks just like yours. I always assumed it would look different because of the Lycanthropy."

"It may start looking different as you get closer to the full moon and that's why I'd like you to have Madam Pomfrey draw you blood for next two weeks than every day for the week before you transform, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," Remus replied. "Madam Pomfrey's drawn my blood before and it's painless." He walked around the laboratory. "Maybe, I can help you when I'm not indisposed, that is."

"Sure, I've got another potion I'm working on, too, so any help would be much appreciated." Severus looked up at Remus. "I'm not trying to be nosy here except I am being just that, but does Missy know about your condition?"

Remus flushed. "I did tell her and I expected her to run off, screaming in terror, but Missy's really smart and she'd already figured it out and she isn't the least bit put off."

"Since she knows, why don't you invite her to help us," Severus suggested.

Remus brightened. "Good idea, Sev and I think Missy would really like that."

As the month passed, the students noticed there was a great deal of activity inside the castle. Professors McGonagall and Sprout could be seen constantly conferring with the elves. Everyone knew that they had been put in charge of getting the castle ready for Parent's Weekend which was scheduled for the weekend of May 20, 21 and 22.

"I can't wait for mum and dad to get here," Lily said to Severus one day in early May.

"Well, it's only a couple of weeks more now," Severus replied. "And that will go fast."

With classes, studying for final exams, completing assignments, and working on both potions, the two weeks passed very fast and Friday afternoon, Severus, Lily, Frank, Alice, Remus, Missy, Liam, and Paul found themselves impatiently waiting at the Hogsmeade Station for the Hogwarts Express to come in.

"There it is!" Lily cried suddenly, pointing in the distance where a plume of black smoke could be seen.

As the train pulled into the station and slowly came to a halt; people began to emerge from it.

Lily, standing on her tiptoes, spotted her parents and waved her hand frantically and called, "Mum, Dad, over here!"

Severus, being much taller than Lily, could easily see over the crowd at the station. He saw Hal was talking to Augusta Longbottom while Rose and Tuney were visiting with Liam's parents. Eileen and Robert stood talking with another couple whom Severus assumed to be Mr. and Mrs. Lupin as the man looked like an older version of Remus.

The crowd of students and parents finally cleared enough for Severus and Lily to make their way over to their parents. Hal looked up and smiled as he saw Lily and Sev coming over to them.

Lily ran over and greeted her family with hugs and kisses. Severus gave his mum a hug and a kiss and shook Robert's hand. After that, he greeted Hal, Rose and Petunia, said hello to Mrs. Longbottom, and was introduced to Liam's parents.

"Sev?" Eileen called.

"Mum?" Severus asked coming back over to where Eileen and Robert stood.

"Sev, this is Amelia and John Lupin." Eileen said, introducing the couple standing next to them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Severus said nodding at the couple.

Amelia Lupin pulled Severus into an unexpected hug. "Remus told us over Easter what you're doing for him and John and I can't thank you enough for trying to help him."

"Remus is a good friend and I'm happy to do it," Severus replied modestly.

Remus came over with Missy and her parents. "Mum, Dad, what's going on?" He asked as he looked at his parents whose eyes looked moist.

"We'll talk about it later, son," Mr. Lupin said, putting an arm around his son's shoulder.

Lily and her family came over to Severus, Eileen, and Robert. "How are we getting to the castle?" Hal asked.

"The carriages are waiting on the other side of the station, Dad," Lily said.

"Sev!" A voice called behind Severus. He looked behind him and saw Paul. He had a hold of his mum's hand and was pulling her along with him. His father was hurrying along behind them and holding their two younger girl's hands. They all looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Hi Paul, Mr. and Mrs. Reisdorph. What's going on?" Severus asked.

"The girls wanted to meet you since Paul talks about you so much when he owls us or when he's home," Camilla Reisdorph explained.

Landan Reisdorph chuckled as he noticed his daughters were now peeking out at Severus from behind him.

Paul coaxed them out from behind his father and said, "This is my sister, Jillian; she's eight and this is my other sister, Tessa; she's six. They're both magical like me," he said proudly.

Severus knelt down so he was at the same level as the girls. "Hi Jillian and Tessa. I'm Severus Snape and this is my fiancée, Lily Evans."

"Hi, girls," Lily said. "Did you enjoy your ride on the Hogwarts Express?"

They both nodded and smiled shyly. Paul smiled and said, "Come on, Jilly and Tess. I'll show you how we're going to get to the school. Come on, Mum, Dad."

"But Paul, what about our luggage?" Camilla called.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Reisdorph. The elves will take it all up to the school and it'll be there in your rooms before we even get there," Severus assured her.

They walked over to where the carriages were waiting and found an empty one. Severus helped Lily, Rose, Petunia and his mum into the carriage. Hal was quite intrigued with the carriage. "So, are these magical and pull themselves because I don't see any horses?"

"No, they're pulled by Thestrals, Dad," Lily answered. "They look like skeletal black horses with wings."

"They're invisible to wizards and witches unless you've seen somebody die. That's why they have kind of a bad reputation, but its complete bunk," Severus explained.

"I think there's a drawing of them in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_," Lily said. "There should be a copy of it in the library."

The carriages started moving. They went around Hogsmeade and up the road that led to the front gates of Hogwarts. The carriages went through the gates and finally stopped in front of the school's front entrance.

Hal was the first one out of their carriage and helped Rose get down. Severus got out behind her and helped Lily down, and Robert after her, helping Eileen down. Liam was already waiting to help Petunia out of the carriage.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were waiting in the Entrance Hall, handing out maps and schedules of the weekend's activities. Hal recognized Professor McGonagall instantly as the rather severe looking witch who had come to their house with Lily's Hogwarts letter six years ago. "Quarters have been prepared for all family members. Escorts are waiting by the portraits holes to show you to your quarters. Two house elves have been assigned to help in each house. Dinner will be served at six o'clock."

Lily introduced her mum to Professor Sprout. The two of them had been owling each other since after Christmas and had become good friends.

"Come on, Mum. Let's go down and get you settled in," Severus said. He gave Lily a quick kiss and said, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," Lily replied, squeezing his hand. Once Severus had left and Rose had finished talking to Pomona, promising to come for tea in her private quarters, Lily escorted her family upstairs to the seventh floor while Liam escorted Robert to his quarters in Ravenclaw Tower.

To their surprise, Dumbledore was standing by the Fat Lady, happily directing traffic. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and Petunia, welcome. Your quarters are just around the corner to my left and your names are on a plaque next to the door."

Lily peeked around the corner to Dumbledore's left and saw a hallway that had definitely not been there before.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Hal said. "Why don't we get settled in and then Lily can show us Gryffindor Tower."

"You won't believe the view from up here so I hope our rooms have windows," Petunia said to Hal.

"It does indeed, Miss Evans and the view is stunning," Dumbledore replied. He turned to Lily. "Miss Evans, would you please ask Severus if he and his family and you and your family will come to my office after dinner tonight?"

"Of course, Sir, but can I tell him what it's about?"

Dumbledore just gave her his usual enigmatic smile and replied, "He's not in any trouble I can assure you. The password is candy canes."

Lily still looked confused, but accepting she would not get any more out of him as to what he wanted she didn't ask any further questions. "I'll tell him, Professor." She hated that Dumbledore always had to be so mysterious.

"Before I go I need to do one thing," Rose said. She took a small package out of her purse. "Lily, can you please help me with this? Eileen shrank it for me and I need you to resize it."

Lily tapped the small box with her wand and said, "_Engorgio_." The box enlarged to its original size and Rose gave it to Dumbledore. "This is for you, Headmaster. It contains different kinds of cookies, chocolate brownies and two bags of lemon drops as Lily's mentioned that they're your favorite candy."

Dumbledore gave her a courtly bow and took the parcel from her. "I thank you very kindly, Mrs. Evans for thinking of me."

"I think you just made a friend for life, Mum," Lily said as they walked down the hall, looking for a plaque with their name on it. "But I wish he didn't have to be so mysterious all the time though."

"Here!" Petunia called from further down the hall. She opened the door and went in. "This is amazing! Come see."

Lily and her parents entered. It was a good sized suite with comfortable, plush furniture and highly polished wood coffee and end table. Two bedrooms extended off the sitting room and were furnished similar to the student dormitories. Their luggage was already in the rooms, waiting to be unpacked.

"Heathrow ought to hire these elves," Hal joked. "It appears they've gotten everybody's luggage where it's supposed to go and in record time, too. That's something the airport's never been able to manage."

"I wonder where the Potter's are," Rose said. "I didn't see them on the train, not that I think they'd lower themselves to use such an ordinary means of transportation."

"I think Remus told me that Potter said they were going to use the Floo," Lily said. "I think Alice's parents are on one side of us and the Lupin's on the other side. I believe I saw both their names on the door."

"Mrs. Longbottom is directly across the hall," Hal added.

"Well, I hope the Potter's are down the hall further so we don't have to have any accidental-on-purpose meeting with them," Petunia said.

"I'll leave you to relax before dinner and I'll come back at 6:15 and we can go down to the Great Hall. Sev, Eileen and Robert are going to meet us in the Entrance Hall."

"Okay, Lily, we'll see you then," Hal answered.

Lily left her parents and returned to Gryffindor Tower. James was ensconced in his favorite chair, holding court with the junior Marauders in the common room. "Hey, Lily-flower," He called. Sirius was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, reading a Quidditch magazine, rolled his eyes.

"It's Evans to you, Potter," Lily snapped.

"Aww, come on, Lily," James said with his what he considered his most winning smile. "You know we're destined to be together; it's inevitable so why don't you dump Snivelly now and let destiny take its course."

"I'd advise you to drop it, Prongs, before Evans knocks out your front teeth and Snape kicks your balls so far up your crotch even the best healer won't be able to find them," Sirius advised without ever putting down his magazine.

Lily smirked at James' shocked expression and ran upstairs to the dorm to freshen up before supper. By the time she came back down the common room was empty and Potter and his crew had probably gone to meet their parents. She left through the portrait hole and turned left to go down the hall. She stopped in front of her parent's suite and knocked on the door. Hal opened it and smiled as he saw Lily. "Is everybody ready?"

Hall was attired in a sports jacket and slacks while Rose and Petunia were both dressed in good, but not fancy, dresses. "We're ready."

Severus, his mum, and Robert were waiting in the Entrance Way. Waiting with them were Liam and his parents, and Paul, his parents and two younger sisters. Lily stood on her tiptoes to give Severus a kiss then took his arm as they walked to the Great Hall. Just outside the Hall, Severus stopped Hal and Rose. He cast a quick _Muffliato_ around them. "I just want to warn you Reg won't speak to you if we see him and its best if you just ignore him completely." Hal and Rose nodded their understanding. As they came through the door, Severus saw the room was arranged in a similar manner to what it had been at the Yule Ball. Since the tables only sat ten, Severus, Liam, Frank, and Remus rearranged their tables so their families could sit near one another. As at the Yule Ball, there was a menu beside each place setting. Lily and Petunia showed their parents how to order their dinner. Hal was pleased with his order of stuffed, baked sea bass, asparagus with hollandaise sauce and roasted potatoes. "This is delicious," He declared.

"The elves really like to go all out for these kinds of things," Lily explained. She had also chosen the stuffed sea bass. Severus had chosen curried chicken for his main dish.

They were interrupted by a loud voice near them saying, "Father, we may want to dine in your suite. I can order the elves to bring us a meal there. The stench of all these Mudbloods is _most_ offensive to the palate."

Severus turned around and glared at Avery. "Why don't you do that, Avery because your ugly faces are offensive to _our _palates."

"Why you …" Avery started towards Severus, but his father grabbed his arm. "Come along, Damien. We'll do as you suggest so we don't have to participate in Dumbledore's latest lunacy."

"I'd flip the old berk off, but he'd just think it was due to poor lineage," Severus muttered.

"I assume he's one of the followers of this Riddle fellow?" Hal asked.

"You'd be assuming correctly. Mr. Avery's a major financial contributor of Riddle's and his son's rabidly looking forward to receiving the mark. Fortunately for us, he and most of his like-minded friends will probably stay sequestered in the Dungeon all weekend."

Lily tugged at Severus' sleeve and nodded at the Head Table. "I wonder who the guy is sitting next Dumbledore."

Severus looked over and shrugged. "He's probably our next defense teacher. Dumbledore's probably figures if Gorshawk survives the year, he won't want to risk his luck by staying a second year so he's probably getting a jump on finding the next one."

"What this?" Hal asked. "Why don't the professor's want to stay for more than one year?"

"The position is supposedly cursed, Mr. Evans," Remus explained. "The story is that Riddle applied for the position some years ago, but Dumbledore refused to hire him so he allegedly cursed the position in revenge and no professor has been able to stay in it for more than a year since then. There may be some truth to it as we've had six different professors for defense."

"It's surprising we've learned as much as we've had," Frank added.

"I can't see why Dumbledore's just waiting around," Augusta snorted. "Supposedly he's the only wizard You-Know-Who is afraid of. Why doesn't he challenge him to a duel and finish him off? After all he's the one who defeated Grindelwald, but not until he was almost as bad as You-Know-Who."

Mum, he was a lot younger when he defeated Grindelwald," Frank pointed out. "He's pushing a hundred now."

"So? He supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards ever and I don't see that he's slowed down any."

Severus privately agreed with Mrs. Longbottom. What the hell was Dumbledore waiting for – an engraved invitation?

At the end of dinner, McGonagall tapped on her goblet to get the attention of the room and then Dumbledore stood up. "Tomorrow's events will include a Quidditch match at ten between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, tours of the castle and grounds throughout the day, a visit to Hogsmeade after the Quidditch game and a formal dinner tomorrow evening. Students fourth year and above are required to wear their dress robes. Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Would we be able to see your house, Sev?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I'll take you down there when we're finished seeing Dumbledore." Severus led the way to the second floor and to the stone gargoyle. He gave it the password and it leaped aside revealing the spiral staircase. "Everybody be careful as the staircase moves, rather like an escalator." Severus stepped on it and put his arm around Lily, followed by his mum and Robert then Hal, Rose, and Petunia. They all stepped off when it stopped. Severus pointed at a cherry wood door opposite them. "That's the Headmaster's office." He knocked on the door and was greeted with a cheery, "Please come in, Severus."

Hal looked surprised at Dumbledore knowing who was outside his door. He looked around for a peephole or some other visual aide, but couldn't see anything.

"The door's probably been spelled with a revealing charm so it reveals to the person inside who's at the door," Lily explained.

Severus opened the door and walked in. He was surprised to see Dumbledore wasn't alone. The man whom they'd seen sitting next to Dumbledore at dinner was now comfortably seated in his office, holding a cup of hot tea. Professor Slughorn was also seated and was also enjoying a cup of tea.

Dumbledore motioned to the chairs he had sitting near the desk. Once they were all seated in the comfortable, squashy armchairs and served tea and cookies, Dumbledore said, "Severus, may I present Roger Stanwood, Dean of the College of Potions. Roger, this is Severus Snape."

Severus shook hands with Dean Stanwood. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Snape. We've had our eye on you for a few years now. It's seldom we meet a prodigy such as yourself, Mr. Snape. Professor Slughorn tells me you've already re-formulated one potion."

Severus flushed in embarrassment. "Thank you, Dean Stanwood. Yes, I did. I re-formulated the Pain Reliever Potion so it's much stronger. St. Mungo's has started using it as part of its regular potion's therapy."

Professor Slughorn excused himself from the meeting, saying as he was Head of Slytherin House, he needed to be there. Once he was gone, Dumbledore remarked, "I understand you're working on brewing the Wolfsbane Potion, Severus."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus nodded. "I have some different idea about it than the others that are currently attempting to brew it. I'm also working on a blood clotting potion."

"I contacted Albus because I want to offer you early admittance and the chance to take some classes next year. I'm quite sure you can handle them, given the fact that you've received an outstanding in Potions since your first year. Perhaps, I can come back here sometime next week and we can discuss what subjects you might be interested in taking."

"That would be great, Dean Stanwood. I'll look forward to your visit next week."

"I'll send you an owl then. Thank you, Albus for the opportunity to meet this fine young man."

"Professor Dumbledore," Lily said before they left. "I would like my family's fireplace to be connected to the Floo Network. Is that possible?"

"I don't see a problem with that, Miss Evans as your family has already accepted the Code of Secrecy. I've got a meeting of the Wizengamot on Tuesday and I'll speak to Minister Bagnold about it then and let you know on Wednesday."

Severus, Lily and their families left Dumbledore's office. Outside, Severus was overwhelmed by hugs and congratulations.

"I'm so proud of you, Sev," Lily said giving him a hug and a kiss.

His mum gave him a tight hug. "I am so very proud of you, Sev. Your grandfather will be so pleased when he hears the news." Eileen had tears in her eyes. She was so proud of him. Despite all Tobias' beatings and bullying from Potter and company, Sev had turned out to be the best son she could have wished for.

Severus was also given hugs from Rose who had always been like a second mother to him and from Petunia.

Hal and Robert shook his hand and both congratulated him.

Severus smiled then asked, "How about a tour of Slytherin House?" Once they had reached the Dungeon, Severus pointed out the Potion's classroom and the lab. When he reached the entrance to Slytherin house, he found it was already open. "Normally, all you'd see is a blank wall with a gargoyle head hanging on it," Severus explained. "You give the password to the gargoyle and the door to Slytherin House appears." As they entered the common room, Severus pointed at the large window. "We're actually under the lake here. If you sit and watch the window, you may eventually see the Giant Squid swim by or even one of the Merpeople who live in the lake." He took them around and showed them the dormitories and his and Paul's room. They decided to go upstairs to see Gryffindor House next. Severus wasn't sure he wanted to go in. It would be his luck to run into Potter.

"Aren't you coming in, Sev?" Lily asked. "Potter isn't here if that's why you're hesitating."

"Okay, I just didn't want to run into him and have him ruin what's so far been a great evening." Severus followed Lily into the common room. He waited while Lily took her parent, his mum and Robert upstairs to show them her dorm room. He walked over to one of the windows and looked out it. He could see the Forbidden Forest to his right and the Quidditch Pitch to his left and if he craned his neck far enough, he could see a bit of the Whomping Willow. He heard footsteps coming back down the stairs that led up to the dorms.

"You've got a really nice view from up here, Lily," Hal said.

"They do," Severus said. "I wish we weren't under the lake. It would be nice to be able to see the sunlight, especially during the winter months. The lake ices over so the sunlight doesn't reach it and it's really dark during winter months."

They left Gryffindor Tower and went back to the Evans' suite where they were joined by Liam. Hal requested tea and scones from one of the elves. The elf was back in a few minutes, carrying a tray containing a teapot, cups and a plate of scones with dishes of raspberry jam and Devonshire cream.

Lily poured tea for everybody and handed the cups around. Severus took a scone, topping it off with jam and cream. Everybody settled back, enjoying the treat. Severus put down his tea cup and asked Hal, "Would you be able to teach Lily and me how to drive this summer?"

"I don't see why not," Hal answered. "We can apply at the Driver and Vehicle Licensing office in Manchester. You'll need your birth certificate, your National insurance card, a recent picture, and fifty pounds."

"I want to buy an Aston-Martin V8 Vantage eventually," Severus said. He'd seen one advertised on the telly and had fallen in love with it.

"Like James Bond," Lily teased. She and Severus had seen the James Bond movies: _Live and Let Die_, and _Man with the Golden Gun_, starring Roger Moore. They'd also gone to a James Bond festival and seen all the James Bond movies starring Sean Connery. "But you know, Sev, it won't be tricked out like his car. I mean it's not going to be able to shoot rockets out of the boot or anything."

"I wouldn't need it unless Potter was following me. Otherwise, it might be a pain loading groceries," He said grinning.

"Speaking of Potter," Liam said. "I want you to know that I have some input in choosing the next Head Boy and I'm going to recommend you to Professor Dumbledore. You have all the qualifications for it. You get top scores in all your subjects; you've been a Prefect for two years and your disciplinary record is spotless unlike another individual who been bragging loudly about his plans when _he's_ Head Boy."

Severus snorted. "He'd need to be Headmaster to implement most of those plans." He nodded at Liam. "But thank you for your support. I appreciate it very much."

Since tomorrow was a big day with a lot of planned activities, everyone decided to go to bed early. Severus escorted Lily to the Fat Lady and kissed her goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"I'll be waiting," Lily replied, touching his face.

He watched as she gave the Fat Lady the password and went inside. Eileen took his arm and said, "It won't be long until the summer, Sev."

"I know, but sometimes it really hard to see her go in there, especially with Potter in there, too, but at least Remus, Frank and Alice keep watch over her for me."

They escorted Robert to his suite in Ravenclaw Tower then made their way down to the Dungeon. Severus escorted his mum to her suite and kissed her goodnight. He gave the password to the gargoyle head and entered the common room and quickly made his way to his room. Paul was already there and getting ready for bed.

"Thanks for letting us hang out with your family and Lily's family, Sev."

"No problem, Paul. Are your parents planning to go to the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Severus asked as he hung up his robe."

"Yes, they're ever so excited to see Quidditch and Hogsmeade. They want to take a tour of the castle and grounds, too."

Well, if they need someone to watch Jillian and Tessa, Lily and I will be happy to do it."

"I'll let them know."

Severus got into bed and noxed the lights. He smiled, recalling the day's events. He couldn't remember a better day with the exception of the day when he and Lily were married and he hoped the rest of the weekend was as great as it was today.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** All the previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 36**

Severus got up at seven the next morning. He took a shower and got dressed in his standard black jeans, a green T-shirt, and trainers. He grabbed a light jacket out of the wardrobe and left his room. He walked down to his mum's suite and knocked on the door. Eileen opened the door and Severus was shocked to see that she was wearing a pair of khaki colored slacks, a pale green, tailored blouse, and wearing sandals on her feet. She also carried a matching jacket over her arm. "Goodness, Sev, from the look on your face, somebody would think I'd grown another head," She joked.

"It's not that, Mum. I mean you look great! I've just never seen you wearing slacks before."

"Well, Rose and I went shopping for this weekend and she talked me into buying these. I mean they're much more practical than robes, especially out on a windy Quidditch pitch. I might even go back to that store and buy a pair of blue jeans."

"Mum!" Severus exclaimed, pretending to whine. "You're going to give me heart failure here with all these sudden changes."

"A little change is good, Sev," Eileen smirked, putting her arm around her tall son.

Robert was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall. He, too, was dressed in dark blue slacks with what looked like a light blue shirt and a dark blue sports jacket. He smiled and looked appreciatively at Eileen's outfit. "You look very elegant today, Eileen."

"Thank you, Robert and you look very handsome."

"Do I look all right?" Robert asked worriedly. "I just went into a Muggle men's store and allowed the store clerk outfit me."

"You look great, Robert. You kind of look like a college professor. You just need a pipe now," Severus teased.

"Well, I hope I look half as good as Hal does in Muggle clothes." Robert joked.

"Speaking of which, I gather the Evans haven't come down yet, Severus said.

"I haven't seen them," Robert answered.

"Why don't we go into the Hall and have breakfast. I'm sure they'll be along directly," Eileen suggested.

When they entered the Great Hall they saw a long table with all kinds of food on it plus plates, cutlery and glasses. "I guess we serve ourselves this morning," Severus said.

He looked over at the table where they'd sat last night and saw Frank and his mum; Augusta was reading the _**Daily Prophet**_. They filled their plates with food and their glasses with the juice of their choice and went over to the table and sat down. Augusta snorted and put down her copy of the **_Prophet_. **

"What's wrong, Augusta?" Robert asked.

She snorted again and said. "I cannot believe how much the Ministry has gone down hill. The quality of people they have working there now is abysmal! Take Delores Umbridge – a complete idiot and her boss, Cornelius Fudge, isn't much above his idiot undersecretary."

Severus knew that Fudge was currently head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but it was no secret he had big plans to be the next Minister of Magic. Umbridge, he assumed, was planning to ride along on Fudge's coattails.

Just then Lily, followed by her parents and Petunia, and Alice and her parents came into the Great Hall. Alice sat down next to Frank and her parents sat next to her and across from Augusta. Lily sat down next to Severus and gave him a kiss.

"Breakfast is buffet style this morning," Severus said pointing at the long table on one side of the room. It appeared to replenish itself a regular intervals.

The Evans' and Downing's got up to fill their plates and came back to the table. There were several teapots on the table which had been charmed to stay hot and magically refill themselves. Hal poured tea for himself, Rose, and Petunia then asked, "Anything interesting in the _**Prophet**_ this morning, Augusta?"

"Just the usual idiocy!" Augusta proclaimed. "Why do they keep giving the front page to Delores Umbridge? The woman's an idiot. I know her mother; she was a Ravenclaw, but it's very obvious Delores didn't inherit her intelligence. When You-Know-Who's running about freely and causing all kinds of terror, why are she and Fudge ranting about Werewolves? The majority of them are perfectly law abiding citizens and that's more than I can say about You-Know-Who."

Lily sipped the cup of tea Severus had poured for her as she ate her breakfast. She knew how much grief Umbridge was causing Remus and his parents. She was a horrible woman and how she'd gotten her job at the Ministry appeared to be a mystery to most people.

Severus nudged Lily. "I can't believe Potter hasn't been round to bother us."

"He's been hanging around with the junior Marauders all week. I've seen them whispering and laughing together all week long. Alice and I think they have something big planned."

"They're probably planning to pull some stunt at the Quidditch match, trying to prove that Frank's a lousy captain and Potter should be appointed captain next year."

"It wouldn't surprise me, Sev," Lily replied darkly.

As they were leaving for the Quidditch pitch, they heard James call, "Hey, Lily-flower, are you coming to see me win the match today?" He was dressed in his red and gold Quidditch robes and he thrust out his chest as he strutted towards her.

Severus smirked. What a pretentious idiot he was! Lily-flower indeed!

"Potter, you call me that name again and I will personally turn your face into a dartboard and throw darts at it," Lily snapped. She took Severus' arm. "Come on, Sev, let's go."

"Mr. Potter, if you don't stop bothering Lily, you're going to have to answer to me personally and I don't think you're going to like the way I handle it," Hal warned.

James looked stunned that Mr. Evans wouldn't consider him the ideal boyfriend for his daughter.

The match was exciting. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor both battled fiercely to win. Augusta, who was sitting next to Hal, jumped up each time Frank had the Quaffle and screamed, "Go, Frank!"

Severus grinned as he watched the match. Potter was all over the pitch as usual while Frank and the other chaser worked seamlessly to get the Quaffle past the Ravenclaw Keeper and through the hoops. He did feel sorry for Hal though. He was probably going to be deaf in one ear from all the yelling Augusta was doing.

Gryffindor finally won the match when their Seeker spotted the Snitch and made a daring dive to capture it, nearly falling off her broom in the attempt, but keeping hold of it. The final score was 200 to 170. Even though Gryffindor had won their final match, Slytherin still won the house cup. It would be presented at the Leaving Feast.

As they were walking back to the castle, Frank apologized to Hal for him mum's screaming during the match. "Mum loves Quidditch. I know she gets really loud sometimes. She always wanted to play when she was at Hogwarts, but girls weren't allowed in her day."

"I understand," Hal said. "Rose gets the same way when we watch the Winter Olympics." He noticed his look of confusion. "It's a sporting contest held every four years, in our society, in which athletes from all different countries participate and earn medals for their mastery of a sport."

Since it was one of those rare spring days when the sun was shining and it was warm enough to only wear a light jacket, everybody decided to walk to Hogsmeade rather than floo. Their first stop in Hogsmeade as usual was at Gladrags. Rose, Eileen, Lily and Petunia shopped while Severus, Hal, Robert, and Liam waited. By the time they left, Rose had two colorful new scarves, Petunia new amber teardrop earrings, and Lily and Eileen had bought new dress robes. Their next stop was Honeydukes chocolate. As usual, Severus handed his list from the first years to Mrs. Flume to fill. Hal bought himself two bars of _Honeydukes Butterbeer_ bars while Robert bought himself some Peppermint Toads, Petunia bought a combination of Strawberry Mousse and clotted crème Chocoballs and shared them with Liam. Both Eileen and Rose bought bars of _Honeydukes Finest Chocolate._ Lily didn't buy anything, preferring to snitch from the bag of toffees Severus had bought. He cast a cooling charm on the bag containing the candy for the first years, shrank it, and put it in his pocket. After they left Honeydukes, they went to Scrivenshaft's Quill shop then to the post office. Rose and Hal were amazed at all the different sized owls they had. They peeked in the windows of Zonko's, but decided not to go in when they saw James and the junior Marauders. They appeared to be loading up on dungbombs and stink pellets. They decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. It was packed, but it looked as if they had added another room and there were plenty of empty tables in there. Severus, Liam, and Robert magically moved two tables together so they could all sit together. Severus and Lily sat where they had a clear view of the entrance and front windows.

Rosmerta came in with menus. "There might be a longer wait for your food than there normally is. My uncle hired a couple of ladies from the village to help him with the cooking this weekend, but we are still a bit overwhelmed. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Everybody with the exception of Rose and Eileen, ordered Butterbeers. They ordered a pot of tea. Rosmerta returned with their drinks. "I'll be back as soon as I can to take your orders."

"They have the best grilled cheese sandwich and homemade crips here," Severus remarked. "Also really good pies, but I wouldn't eat too heavily as I suspect the elves are going all out for the banquet tonight."

When Rosmerta came back to take their orders, Robert, Eileen and Liam decided on the basic grilled cheese sandwich. Severus ordered his with bacon and a slice of onion, Hal ordered his with bacon and tomato, and Lily, Rose, and Petunia ordered theirs with a slice of tomato."

It was about 20 minutes before Rosmerta returned with their orders. They had just started to eat when Lily nudged Severus and nodded towards the main tap room. He saw Wellsley, Sedgewick, Cavendish and Letchford. He also saw Potter looking in the front window with a big grin on his face. He nudged Lily and nodded at the front window. "They're up to something." He no more said that when there were several loud explosions followed by screams, tables being overturned, the sound of breaking glass and people all trying to get out of the door at the same time. An extremely putrid smell began to fill the inn.

"Great Caesar's ghost!" Hal exclaimed, clamping his napkin over his nose. "What is that god-awful smell?"

"Dungbombs, Dad," Lily said, helping her mother and Petunia, both whom were gagging to their feet. "Let's get out of here. Sev. Is there another entrance outside?"

"Should be through the kitchen." Severus said. The smell was beginning to turn his stomach. It was like being tossed into the middle of a huge pile of manure. He knew there were different types of dungbombs that came in varying degrees of strength and whatever the Junior Marauders had tossed must have been the strongest smelling ones Zonko's sold.

They stumbled out of the kitchen entrance and sank down in the grass beside a big garden that looked as if it was being readied for planting. Robert quickly got to his feet and pulled out his medical bag that he always carried with him, resized it, and began pulling potions out of it. "Does anybody feel nauseous?"

Rose and Petunia weakly raised their hands and he handed them an anti-nausea potion. He took out his wand and sent his Patronus, a fox to Dumbledore to tell him what had happened and to send the carriages to take the sick or injured back to the castle. With Eileen and Severus helping him, Robert tended to those he had been injured in the stampede or were feeling sick because of the dreadful odor. Lily stayed with her mum and Petunia while Hal tried to calm some of the frightened Muggle parents. The carriages arrived and the injured were taken to the hospital wing for further treatment by Madam Pomfrey with Professor Slughorn helping her.

Dumbledore hurried into the hospital. "Robert said there was an attack at the Three Broomsticks. Was it Death Eaters?"

"No," Lily answered. "It was dungbombs. Potter and his followers. Two fourth year Gryffindors, Wellsley and Sedgewick and two fifth years, Cavendish and Letchford were all involved in the attack. We saw them earlier loading up on dungbombs at Zonko's."

"I passed James going up as I was coming down and he didn't smell of dungbombs," Albus said.

"That's because he didn't come in. He let these other kids do his dirty work while he stood outside smirking and watching them through the front window," Severus said. "Both Lily and I saw him."

"I'll talk with Misters Wellsley, Sedgewick, Cavendish and Letchford and see what they have to say," Dumbledore decided. "Just give your clothing to the laundry elves. They have a special spell that removes the smell of dungbombs as they frequently need to deodorize the school robes."

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. Why was it so bloody hard for Dumbledore to accept that his precious Gryffindors had done anything wrong? If they'd been Slytherins, he would have jumped on them with both feet within five minutes. "I'm going to my room. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at five." Dinner would be served at six, but there was going to be a social hour from five to six.

"Okay," Lily said, nodding. She knew he was angry at Dumbledore's attitude and she suspected the Junior Marauders weren't going to get any punishment – Dumbledore would just put it down to a high-spirited prank as he'd done so many times when the Marauders had hexed Sev, no matter if he ended up in the hospital wing due to it.

Severus went downstairs and entered the Slytherin common room. There was nobody around thankfully. The Idiots for Riddle must be sticking to their vow of not coming out of their parents suites all weekend. He went into his room, got undressed, and took a shower. He checked his dress robes, remembering the last time he'd worn them was when he married Lily.

The door banged open and Paul came rushing in. "Sorry, Sev, but I'm running late. I was playing with Jilly and Tess and wasn't watching the time."

Did your mum and dad have a nice day?" Severus asked. "We didn't see them after the Quidditch match."

"We took a tour of Hogwarts and the grounds. My parents got to meet Hagrid. Jilly liked him, but Tess was scared of him. We went to Hogsmeade after that and we were going to stop at the Three Broomsticks and have a Butterbeer, but it was closed and it looked like it'd been wrecked."

"Yes, some fourth and fifth year Gryffindors decided to play a practical joke and drop some dungbombs in a roomful of people," Severus said frowning.

"Was it Potter and his friends, Sev?"

"Who else? Leave it to them to find a way to spoil things."

Lily left Gryffindor Tower and went around the corner and down the hall to her parents' suite and knocked on the door. She knew her parents had taken a tour of the school and grounds when they returned from Hogsmeade and she hoped they'd gotten a chance to relax before dinner. Hal answered the door. "Come in, Lily. Your mother and I are ready; we're just waiting on your sister. She apparently can't decide on her dress," Hall said with a sigh. He was dressed in a navy suite, white shirt and matching tie while Rose wore a mocha colored linen dress with a short matching jacket and a light brown clutch purse.

"I'll go help her. Maybe, she just needs a second opinion," Lily volunteered.

They came out ten minutes later and Petunia was attired in a deep blue sheath dress with matching heels and a clutch purse and Lily was dressed in the new lavender dress robe she'd bought at Gladrags. She had transfigured the color of her pumps to match her robes. They went downstairs where Severus, Eileen, and Robert were waiting. Lily smiled as she noticed Severus' sapphire dress robe was shorter than it had been at their wedding. He must have grown another inch since then. Eileen was wearing a sea green mist colored dress robe while Robert was dressed more formally in a black dress robe with his pin that indicated he was a Master Healer.

"You look lovely, Lily," Severus said, giving her a kiss.

"And you look very handsome, Sev," Lily said then added for his ears only, "I wish we could visit our room tonight."

"We can tomorrow after our parents leave."

As they entered the Great Hall, Hal was intercepted by Professor Flitwick who was interested in hearing more about Muggle universities. Rose, Eileen, Lily and Petunia went over to where Augusta was standing with the Lupin's, the LeClair's, and Mr. and Mrs. Reisdorph and their two daughters. Severus wandered over to where Frank and Remus were standing. He was happy to hear that Frank, Alice, Remus, Missy and even Sirius had signed up for the Warding classes being held at the Ministry this summer.

Charles Potter walked over to where Hal and Professor Flitwick were conversing. "Filius, may I talk to Professor Evans for a moment?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," Flitwick replied nodding.

Charles Potter led Hal over to where they couldn't be overheard. "Professor Evans, my son is still very much in love with your daughter. Since James is our only child and heir, Althea and I like to make sure he's able to have whatever makes him happy and your daughter makes him very happy."

Severus watched as Hal and Mr. Potter spoke. He could see Hal clenching and unclenching his fists as if he was struggling not to break Mr. Potter's nose. "Excuse me a minute," He murmured to Frank and Remus and made his way over to where they were standing.

"Of course, since she's chosen to have relations with that Snape boy I can only offer five hundred galleons for her and she will need to be seen by an obstetrical healer to verify she's not pregnant before the betrothal. I certainly don't want our line polluted by his blood."

"How dare you impugn my daughter's reputation!" Hal snapped. "Your son is the biggest bully in the school and I wouldn't allow Lily to marry him even if she wanted to." Hal felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Severus glaring at Mr. Potter.

"Were you were a younger man, Mr. Potter, I'd challenge you to a duel for what you said about my fiancée, but since you're not I'll allow my lawyers to handle it." Severus knew his grandfather's estate retained a fleet of lawyers for various problems and he was sure there was one who handled slander. He led Hal away from Potter.

"No wonder his son is so bloody arrogant; he takes after his father," Hal muttered. He looked at Severus. "Were you serious about the lawyers?"

Yes. My grandfather has a sleigh full of lawyers and I'm sure there's one who handles slander."

Severus and Hal walked over to where Rose and his mum were talking with Augusta. Fortunately none of them noticed Mr. Potter talking to Hal, not even Lily, thankfully; she was talking with Alice and Missy.

As they were sitting down to dinner, James and Sirius came into the Hall. James stopped behind Severus' chair, took a deep sniff and asked loudly, "Padfoot, do I detect the smell of dungbombs? Smells like somebody didn't shower."

Lily started to rise, but Severus pulled her back down. "Ignore the git, Lily. He's not worth getting into trouble over."

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave James a shove. "Get moving, Prong. Your parents are over there, sitting with the Bones', MacDonald's, and the McKinnon's"

Dinner that night was roast pork with stuffing, roasted potatoes, mashed potatoes, carrots, peas, Yorkshire pudding and thick brown gravy.

Before the meal ended, McGonagall tapped on her goblet and said, "May I have your attention please?"

Dumbledore stood up smiling and his blue eyes twinkling. "I have several announcements to make. The first one is that parent's weekend has been so successful that I'm going to be making it an annual event. My second announcement is in regards to the young men who in a fit of high spirits caused the ruckus at the Three Broomsticks this afternoon. They would like to apologize. Mr. Wellsley, Mr. Letchford, Mr. Cavendish, and Mr. Sedgewick, please come up to the front."

The four Gryffindors came and stood in front of the dais and apologized. Severus frowned. Anybody who had ears could hear how false their apologies were. It was obvious they regarded it as the kind of joke that would be talked about at Hogwarts for generations. He had to wonder what the punishment would have been had they been Slytherins.

"Thank you, my boys," Dumbledore said after they had gone back to their seats. "My next announcement regards graduation this year. Students will no longer be seated with their houses, but will instead be seated in alphabetical order."

A loud murmur arose from the audience at that, but Dumbledore held up his hand and said, "I proposed this to the Board of Governors and they have given me their approval. If you do not agree, you may take it up with me or with them." He looked around the room. "I am very pleased and proud to announce that one of our sixth years has gained early admittance to the College of Potions. Mr. Snape would you stand up, please?" Dumbledore requested.

Severus rose briefly at the applause and then quickly sat down again, flushing. Lily squeezed his hand. She knew how much he disliked the attention.

At the Potter table, Sirius noticed James lean over and whisper something to his father and then saw Mr. Potter shake his head. He wondered what _that_ was about.

"Yes. Well done, Severus, well done." Dumbledore said applauding. When the applause had died down, Dumbledore continued. "Last, I would like to commend our first years for reaching out and making friends in all the houses. Their message of tolerance and diversity should be a lesson to the rest of us in these divisive times. Let's have a hand for our first year class." There was more clapping and then Dumbledore said, "For those of you taking the Hogwarts Express. It will be leaving from the Hogsmeade station at 10:00 tomorrow. The carriages will leave the school promptly at 9:30. The elves will take charge of your luggage once you've finished packing it. Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

As everybody was leaving the hall after dinner, Sirius pulled James aside. "So, what did you say to your dad when Dumbledore made the announcement about Snape?"

"I asked him if he knew anybody on the governing board there," James answered. "But unfortunately he doesn't."

Sirius understood immediately what James' intentions were. "You were planning to spread nasty rumors about Snape if you're dad had known somebody on the board, weren't you?"

James shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, they ought to know he's a slimeball and a Death Eater-in-training."

"I can't believe you, Prongs! Evans already hates your guts. Do you really think continually attacking her fiancé is going to endear you to her?"

"I don't understand why you suddenly keep defending Snivellus, Padfoot. He hasn't changed since first year. He's still a slimy snake."

"He has changed, James. He grew up unlike some other people!"

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break **

Severus was up by eight the next morning. He knocked on his mother's door, wondering what she was going to be wearing this morning. Eileen was attired in white slacks, a pale blue sweater, and tan sandals. "Do I look okay, Sev?"

"You look fantastic, Mum. Robert's eyeballs are going to fall out," Severus joked. "Was it nice being back here then?"

"Yes. Aside from the dungbomb incident, it was really a nice weekend. It bought back a lot of good memories."

"I was wishing last night that Grandfather and Grandmother were still alive. I know I can tell their portraits about my early acceptance at the College of Potions, but it would be nice if they were still alive."

Eileen sighed and put her arm around Severus, pulling him close. "I know, Sev. In spite of what they did, I never gave up on them and I miss them, too."

They wanted in the Entrance Way for Robert then walked to the Great Hall where Augusta was once again snorting over the front page of the _**Daily Prophet**_. "I swear on Merlin's grave if they keep giving the front page over to Delores Umbridge's latest lunacy, I'm canceling my subscription! There's more important issues than what she thinks should be done with the Centaurs."

"What does she think should be done with them?" Remus asked.

"She thinks they should be rounded up, auctioned off to the highest bidder and put to work plowing fields or pulling carriages. Have you ever heard of anything so asinine?"

"Maybe, somebody ought to check her for the dark mark," Severus remarked. "She voices the same kind of crap as Riddle does. She could be his right-handed woman if Bellatrix didn't already occupy that post."

The elves had decided on a Full English Breakfast for the farewell breakfast. Lily and her family came down a few minutes later and as soon as they sat down, breakfast appeared on their plates.

By ten o'clock, Lily and Severus were seeing their parents off. "We'll see you in three weeks at King's Crossing," Lily said, giving her parents a kiss. "I'll let you know about the Floo connection once I know."

Liam gave Petunia a kiss and helped her on to the train. She promised to come to his graduation.

"Owl me after you've met with Dean Stanwood, Sev," Eileen said.

"I will, Mum," Severus promised.

They watched as the train pulled away from the station, waving until it was out of sight. Severus put his arm around Lily. "Shall we spend some quality time together, Mrs. Snape?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Mr. Snape," Lily replied, smiling up at him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 37**

The week passed quickly. Dumbledore told Lily on Wednesday that Minister Bagnold had given her permission to connect the Evans' fireplace to the Floo Network. Alastor Moody and his trainee, Kingsley Shacklebolt would be coming over to ward the fireplace and Moody would be reinforcing the wards around the Evans and Snape homes. Lily sent Morgana off with a note to let her family know so Moody and Shacklebolt flooing in wouldn't scare them.

Severus met with Dean Stanwood in the Headmaster's office on Thursday to decide what classes he wanted to take next year. Dean Stanwood had brought along the school catalog and some advise as to what Severus might want to take.

After Dean Stanwood had left, Severus met Lily in the Room of Requirement. "What classes will you be taking, Sev?" Lily asked.

I'll be taking the Theory of Brewing and a lab because I'm required to have a certain number of lab hours in order to graduate."

Lily was looking through the catalogue. "They have their own garden of potion ingredients."

"Yes, I'm anxious to see that. Dean Stanwood invited me to take a tour of the college and I asked him if you could come with me and he said it was okay."

"I'd love to see it, Sev." Lily said. "I was thinking we should invite Frank, Alice, Remus and Missy to see a movie with us this summer. What do you think?"

"I think it would be a lot of fun, Lily, but I don't know what kind of movie we should see."

"There's been a lot a talk about this Star Wars' movie, but I don't think I want to see a movie about a war in another galaxy when we're facing a war with Riddle right here," Lily said.

"I know. I'm not really interested in science fiction. I'd rather see the new James Bond movie myself although it won't be at the cinema until August."

"Lily nodded. "Well, we have plenty of time to plan it and being as Frank, Alice and Remus have never seen a movie before, it's not going to matter which movie we go to."

"That's true," Severus replied. He got up. "Are we going to be studying in my common room tonight or Ravenclaw?"

Lily grinned. "Well, you know Frank prefers to study in Slytherin because it's close to the kitchen."

"Well, I can always ask Blinky to bring us something if we study in Ravenclaw," Severus pointed out. He got up and helped Lily to her feet. "I don't really mind studying in Ravenclaw. The view's nice."

The OWL's and NEWT's were held during the second and third week of June. The Ministry Examiners were at Hogwarts for the two weeks, making for a very nerve-wracking time for not only the students taking the exams, but for the Professors as well. Finals for the rest of the students were held the third week. Severus and Lily walked out of their last exam on Thursday, smiling. Both were certain they had achieved Outstandings in all their exams.

"I thought McGonagall's exam would be a lot harder than it was," Lily said.

"It was tough enough though," Severus added. He leaned against the wall waiting for Frank, Alice, Remus and Missy came out. They were planning to have a picnic by the lake.

James came out and glared at Severus before continuing on. "Looks as if somebody didn't do too well on his exam," Severus murmured to Lily.

"Well, I don't know what the git expected. He only decided to study last night. We've been studying for weeks."

"Well, if he flunks everything, it won't be his fault. He'll find something or someone else to blame for it – probably me."

At breakfast on the morning of the Leaving Feast, there was a sudden barrage of owls flying into the hall, carrying envelops and hooting loudly. One landed in front of Liam who was sitting at the Gryffindor table that morning. He took the envelope from the owl and gave it a strip of bacon before it flew off. He carefully opened the flap and unfolded the letter, quickly scanning the contents then gave a satisfied sigh and collapsed back in his chair with a big smile on his face.

"Well?" Severus prodded him.

"Seven Outstandings," Liam said.

"You'd best owl Tuney right away," Lily advised. "Honestly, she's been more worried about your NEWT's than you."

Liam would be staying over at school until Sunday which was graduation. Severus and Lily, Petunia, and Hal and Rose, would be coming back to Hogwarts to attend it. They would be flooing this time.

"We need to go into London and find you a light-weight summer suit and I need to find a new dress, shoes, and a hat so I don't get sun burnt," Lily said to Severus as they waited for the carriages. For once she'd taken his advice and packed her trunk the last night.

"Why do I need a summer suit?"

"Because it's supposed to be in the eighties Sunday and you know even summer robes tend to be hot and uncomfortable."

"One good thing at least," Severus said. "Potter is an only child so we won't have to run into him on Sunday."

"I overheard the lazy sod telling Sirius he going to sleep until noon every day."

"And no doubt wait until the last minute to do his homework."

"Of course, Sev," Lily replied scornfully.

The carriages took them down to the Hogsmeade station. To everyone's surprise, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick would be riding on the train because both the Head Boy and Head Girl would be staying at Hogwarts.

"Miss Downing, and Mr. Longbottom, if you would help the Prefects patrol, I would be most grateful," Professor McGonagall said.

"You know how rambunctious the children get going home for the summer," Flitwick added.

"Sure, Professor, we'd be glad to help out," Alice said volunteering both for herself and Frank.

The train ride home was peaceful, mostly due to McGonagall and Flitwick being on the train that, Severus suspected, dampened the fervor of hexing the Slytherins for both Potter and the junior Marauders.

"What are everybody's plans for the summer, other than taking the Warding classes, I mean," Alice asked.

"My dad's going to teach Sev and me how to drive. We're also going to Witches Moon for a couple of weeks and visit our house in Paris," Lily answered.

"We want to invite you and Frank, Remus and Missy to attend the cinema with us sometime this summer, too. There's going to be a new James Bond released in August. Lily and I are big fans of James Bond and we've seen all the previous movies."

Severus, Lily, and Missy spent the rest of the ride home, between patrols, explaining to Frank, Alice, and Remus about the Muggle British Secret Service. Severus owned all of the James Bond books by Ian Fleming, on which the movies were based. He offered to lend them if anybody wanted to read them. Remus decided to take him up on his offer.

The train pulled slowly into Platform 9 3/4 . As soon as it came to a complete stop, Severus opened the compartment door and hopped out. He quickly grabbed a trolley for his and Lily's trunks and owl cages. Once they got their stuff loaded, they started to search for their parents. There were many parents calling and waving, trying to attract the attention of their kids.

"Sev, Lily, over here," Eileen called, waving at them to get their attention.

"Mum, Dad," Lily said, running ahead of Severus who was pushing the trolley and keeping his eyes peeled for Potter and Pettigrew. He wasn't going to have them sneaking up on him last the previous year. Lily ran over and gave her parents and Petunia hugs and kisses. She then gave Eileen a hug and a kiss. When Severus arrived, Eileen pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss followed by hugs and kisses from Rose and Petunia. Hal smiled and rolled his eyes at Severus as if to say '_Women_!' They waited by the barrier until the attendant deemed it was safe for them to go through. Outside Hal and Severus quickly got their trunks loaded into the boot and were on their way home. Severus stretched out his long legs with a sigh, thankful for magic that enlarged the car so they could all ride comfortably. As was their custom, they stopped in Birmingham for dinner before continuing on to Manchester.

"Mum, Dad, Sev and I are going into London tomorrow to do some shopping. Can we pick up anything for you?" Lily asked as they pulled up to the Snape house.

"No dear, I'm fine. I've already gone to the market and gotten extra groceries."

"When will we be seeing Regulus?"

"I'm going to contact him tomorrow and see when he wants to Floo over," Severus said.

"Perhaps he should wait until Monday as we'll be attending Liam's graduation party on Sunday and we don't want to leave him alone," Hal suggested.

"I'll fire-call him and let him know. By the way I guess Lily and I should know the password for the Floo."

"Of course," Hal replied. "Mr. Moody told us to pick something the Death Eaters couldn't figure out easily, if at all so we decided to use Lily's great-grandmother's name which was Beathag."

"It's unusual I'll give you that," Severus said nodding. He got out of the car, helped Lily and his mum out then helped Hal carry their trunks into the house while Lily carried their owl cages into the house.

After her parents left, Severus and Lily levitated their trunks and owl cages upstairs and into their bedroom. Severus opened the windows, allowing both Aesculapius and Morgana to fly out to hunt. He left their cages open so they could go into them when they returned.

"Let's leave the unpacking until tomorrow," Severus suggested.

Lily looked at him in surprise. He usually started unpacking the minute he got home. She smiled suddenly understanding. "I see you have something else in mind."

"Indeed I do, Mrs. Snape. Indeed I do."

Lily awoke early the next morning. She glanced at Severus who, surprisingly, was still asleep. He was stretched out beside her with his left arm underneath her, his right arm curled around her waist and his right leg draped over hers. She studied his face as he slept. He looked a lot younger when he was asleep; not troubled by the wary expression he normally wore when awake. She blamed the Marauders, Dumbledore and McGonagall for that. If they hadn't ignored the constant bullying by the Marauders until they seriously injured him last year, he wouldn't have to have been constantly on his guard. She ran her finger lightly down his nose. It was still long, but it fit his face as he had a rather long, thin face. The bridge was straight rather than smashed looking and the tip was slender rather than flattened. Dr. Lockwood had done a really good job on it.

Severus opened his eyes halfway and saw Lily smiling at him. He was surprised to find her awake as they had been up rather late last night. "Good morning, Lily."

"Good morning, love, did I wake you?"

He smiled. Lily only ever called him "love' when they were alone. "What time is it?" He shook his head, rolled over on his back and stretched. He sat halfway up, picked up his wand from the bedside table where he always kept it at night and said, "_Lumos_." He looked at his watch and saw it was a little after five. "It's about ten after five."

Lily pushed him back down flat and started to kiss him. Severus ran his hands through her long silky hair. He pulled her away from him slightly and teased "So, you didn't get enough of me last night, huh?"

"Never, Sev!" Lily declared

Eileen was in the kitchen when Severus walked in. He was dressed in khaki slacks and a long-sleeved linen shirt of pale brown. With it he wore the cufflinks Lily had given him for his birthday. There was an unusual scent emanating from the kitchen that he didn't recognize and was curious to find out what it was. "Good morning, Mum." Severus said then stopped short as he saw the percolator on the counter. "Mum, when did you start drinking coffee?"

"Good morning, Sev. Healer Cromwell introduced Robert and me to coffee. He did some of his training in America and drank it there and became rather fond of it. It takes a bit of getting used to, but it's not at all unpleasant if you add sugar and cream to it."

Severus poured himself a cup once the pot had stopped percolating. He took a sip, "Whoa! That's a kick in the arse! I think I will add some cream." He poured some cream into it, stirred it and took another sip. "Not bad really."

Lily came into the kitchen just then. She was dressed in the crème-colored mini-dress she'd bought in Hogsmeade the day of their apparition test. She also wore stocking and matching heels. She sat down next to Severus at the kitchen table. "What that your drinking, Sev?"

"Coffee," Severus replied. "Here, have a sip." He offered her the cup. Lily took a sip and made a face. "I think I'll stick to tea, thanks," She said handing his back his cup.

Eileen had left their breakfast on the stove under a warming charm. Lily got up to get them, set a plate in front of Severus and sat down again with hers. "Do you need us to pick up anything for you in Diagon Alley, Eileen?"

"No, I'm fine, Lily, but thank you anyway."

Severus and Lily flooed to the Leaky Cauldron then went to Gringotts to take some Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts out of their vault and exchange it for Muggle money. Lily fancied going to Harrods to shop and Severus was perfectly willing to indulge her as she seldom asked for anything for herself. They caught a cab in front of the Leaky Cauldron and rode to Brompton Road in Knightsbridge where Harrods was located. Severus paid the driver and gave him a tip. They got out and went in the store's entrance.

Lily was amazed at the store. It had definitely had a feel of opulence to it. They headed first to the Menswear department to find Severus a suit. A consultant, as the sales people were called, greeted them as they walked into the department and offered his help, but Lily knew exactly what she was looking for and Severus stood watching her with a bemused expression on his face. She found a light grey suit with a matching vest in a pattern of grey and cream swirls; they went over to shirt and tie department and bought a white oxford shirt and a grey silk tie, and finally to the shoe department where he acquired a pair of stylish, dark, grey leather loafers. Once he was outfitted, they went to the women's department on the second floor. Severus wanted to stop in the lingerie department, but Lily pulled him away. He promised himself he'd come back at Christmas time.

"Sit there, Sev, while I look at the dresses," Lily said, pointing to a comfortable looking chair in the salon. A consultant came over and said, "May I get you some refreshments while your wife is shopping?"

Severus looked shocked for a moment then recalled both he and Lily were wearing their wedding rings. "Thank you," He replied quietly. "It would be much appreciated."

The consultant returned in a few moments pushing a cart containing a tray with a fine china teapot wrapped in a colorful cozy, two china cups and a plate of cookies on it. She set the tray on the table beside Severus' chair, poured tea and handed him the cup. "Thank you," Severus said, smiling at her.

"Sev, what do you think of this?" Lily asked. She was wearing a Kelly green, silk wrap-around dress that tied at the waist with a plain neckline, capped sleeves and came to just above her knees. She twirled around, the dress skirt floating around her.

Severus noticed right away that it accented her breasts _very _nicely. "I think you look absolutely ravishing,"

"Okay," Lily said nodding. She went back into the dressing room and came out again in a few minutes wearing the same dress, only it was royal blue. "How about this one?"

"That looks great, too. The blue really sets off your hair."

"I don't know whether to buy the blue or the green. I love them both," Lily said, a frown clouding her pretty face.

"Lily, buy them both if you want. We can certainly afford it."

"Oh Sev!" Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're the best husband ever!" She straightened up again. "Let see, I need a hat next. I don't need a purse since I can borrow one from Tuney. She got about a million of them. Purses are her weakness and shoes are mine."

"I've noticed," Severus said wryly.

By the time they left Harrods, Lily had bought the dresses, two pairs of shoes, a hat, and the necessary undergarments. Severus had bought three tins of Harrods tea, their _Breakfast Strong Tea_, _Afternoon Loose Tea_ and their _Opulence Assam Gold Rush Tea_. Even though he did like coffee, he still preferred tea. They took a taxi back to the Leaky Cauldron and went inside. Since they had been around Muggles constantly, they hadn't been able to shrink their purchases. Severus' new suit and shirt were in a zippered vinyl bag with _Harrods_ on the outside of it and he carried it slung over his left shoulder and carried a bag in his right hand containing his shoes and other purchases. Lily carried her two dresses, also in a zippered vinyl bag, over her arm, and her shoes, hatbox, and the bag containing her undergarments in both hands. They were about to step into the floo when they heard a familiar voice yell, "Hey, Lily-flower, I heard your parents got connected …"

Severus knew immediately what Potter was going to blat out and thought, "_Langlock_!

James' eyes widened and he halted so suddenly that Peter who was trailing behind him ran into him and squealed loudly. He grabbed at his face, trying to figure out why he couldn't remove his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

Severus strode over, grabbed James by the front of his shirt and growled, "You idiot! There might be Death Eaters in here!" He thrust James away from him and into Pettigrew and both landed on the floor with a resounding thump.

Sirius was sitting at the bar, a Butterbeer in front of him, talking to Tom and wasn't paying any attention to James or Pettigrew, but turned as he heard the thump and saw James and Peter sitting on the floor. He just caught sight of Severus as he stepped into the floo.

"Stupid arse!" Severus said as Lily and he stepped out of the fireplace in his living room. "He was just about to announce to the entire Leaky Cauldron that your parent's fireplace was connected to the Floo System and there could have been Death Eaters hanging around in there!"

"Ooh!" Lily said angrily. "I swear I'm going to use the _Comburo Irrito _spell on him the very next time I see that toerag!"

"Mum, we're home," Severus called.

Eileen came out of the hallway that led to her lab. "It looks as if you did some shopping. I have lunch ready. It's in the refrigerator and Rose bought over a cherry pie she baked this morning."

"Thanks Mum," Severus said. "We'll be down after we change and put away the clothes we bought."

Lily looked at the closet in dismay after she changed and was going to hang up her new dresses. It was packed due mostly to the fact that she had twice as many clothes as Sev did. "Sev, would you mind if I enlarged the closet?"

Severus came over and looked over Lily's shoulder at the closet. "Go ahead. We definitely need more room."

When Lily was finished enlarging their closet, her clothes hung neatly on one side of the closet and Severus' on the other side. She had cast a permanent enlarging spell on the closet so it would automatically enlarge whenever new clothes were added. She had also transfigured two logs into shoe racks for each of them and cast enlarging charms on them so they would enlarge anytime a new pair of shoes was added. There was also plenty of room to store both of their trunks.

"You did a great job, Lily," Severus said complimenting her. "I think you should consider getting your mastery in Charms once you get through healer training."

"That _would_ compliment being a healer nicely," Lily replied thoughtfully, tapping her bottom lip with her finger.

They came downstairs to find Eileen kneeling before the fireplace and saw Charles Potter's head sitting in the flames. "Your son is a menace and a bully, Mrs. Snape."

My son's a bully!" Eileen shouted. "Merlin, give me patience! Your son's the bully, Mr. Potter and Madam Pomfrey has plenty of injury reports on Sev to prove it!"

"Your son cast some curse on James and now he's unable to speak!"

Severus stepped over to the fireplace and got down on his knees. "What I cast on the dunderhead is a jinx that should wear off by this evening. He was about to tell the entire Leaky Cauldron something that I didn't wish the Death Eaters who probably hang around in there, to know."

"I demand that you give me the jinx and the counter-jinx immediately!"

"What? So your bully boy of a son can use it on me. Let's just call this partial payback for the insinuations you made about my fiancée." Severus got up from the fireplace and Eileen ended the call with Charles still yelling and demanding the jinx and counter-jinx.

"What was that about, Sev?" Eileen asked

"And what insinuation did Mr. Potter make about me?" Lily demanded.

"I did just what I told Potter I did. I used the _Langlock_ jinx on Potter because he was about to tell the entire place that the Evans were connected to the Floo Network. I suspect Death Eaters hang out there because of all the gossip they can pick up." He turned to Lily. "Potter told your dad that you were of less value since we were sleeping together. He said you would need to see a obstetrical healer before you could be betrothed to Potter to make sure you weren't pregnant because he didn't want my genes polluting the Potter's pure bloodline."

Both Lily and Eileen saw red when they heard this. "Why that bigot! The Prince bloodline goes back to Merlin! And there's nothing wrong with the Snape bloodline either despite Tobias. Your grandparents were good, decent people!"

"Was he implying that I'm easy?" Lily raged. She wanted to floo over and hit both father and son with _Comburo Irrito_ hex.

"Lily, don't worry. Nobody who's your friend would even think that. He's just a farty old windbag. I told him I'd sue him for slander if he didn't keep his mouth shut." He put his arm around her. "Don't even worry about those arsehole Potters."

"I won't, Sev, but Potter better stay completely out of my way next year!"

The next morning Severus, his mum, Lily and her family flooed to Hogwarts to attend Liam's graduation. Petunia looked very elegant in a Chanel sheath dress that was of a mauve color. It was her favorite style of dress as she was tall and slim and the color went very well with her blue eyes and ash-blond hair. She wore a pillbox hat the same color as her dress and carried a light brown clutch purse under her arm.

"Doesn't Tuney look elegant, Sev? I can hardly believe she's my sister; she looks as if she could be a model." Lily whispered. She was wearing the green silk wrap-around dress with matching green heels and a broad-brimmed hat with a green silk scarf tied around it and ending in a bow and tails in the back. She carried a tan clutch purse under her arm.

Severus nodded. "She does look very stylish. I wouldn't be surprised if Liam gives her an engagement ring for Christmas."

"Do you know something I don't, Sev?" Lily asked shrewdly.

"Not at all, but I do know you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress." He looked at the graduates who were seated in front of the podium behind which Dumbledore stood. "Just think this time next year it will be us up there."

Lily sighed then said softly. "I've decided I want to use my legal name on my diploma when we graduate."

"That's fine with me, but don't be shocked if half your housemates and mine drop dead of heart failure," Severus joked.

"Let them," Lily said firmly.

As the ceremony ended and the area was flooded by the graduates and their family, Severus and Lily heard the nauseous call, "Hey Lily-flower!"

Lily turned and glared at James. "You have a lot of nerve even talking to me after you nearly let the entire Leaky Cauldron know my parents' home was connected to the Floo Network. How did you even find out about it?"

James puffed out his chest. "My father knows a lot of important people in the Ministry. He knows people in every department so of course his contact on the Floo Regulation Panel let him know that your fireplace was connected."

Severus who was standing behind Lily wanted to gag. Potter never missed a chance to brag.

"How come you're attending the graduation today?" James asked. "Did you know I was going to be here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Sev and I are attending because Liam invited us. He's dating my sister."

"I'm here because the McKinnon's invited us. Marlene graduated today you know. We know all the best families, of course, the McKinnon's, the Bones, the Prewit's, the Weasley's …"

Lily turned away from James. "Sev, we'd better find my family and your mum so we can floo over to the Hollywell's. We don't want to be late."

"I see your parents over there talking to Dumbledore and mum's talking to Slughorn," Severus answered. He took Lily arm and they walked away leaving James looking stunned. "Merlin! What a braggart! I thought I was going to sick up if I had to listen to much more of it," Severus said.

"I would have sicked up right beside you, Sev," Lily replied. "He's really too much!"

After they flooed home and changed their clothes, Severus made a light lunch for Lily, Eileen and himself then he and Lily decided to start on their assignments. Severus worked on Arithmancy while Lily worked on Charms.

"I told Paul if he was having any problems with any of his assignments he could owl me and I help him," Severus said.

"I can help him, too," Lily offered. "What time is your appointment with Dr. Lockwood tomorrow?"

"It's at ten. Do you want to do anything afterwards?"

"Nothing we can do in London," Lily replied archly. "What time is Regulus coming over?"

"I told him to come around six so mum would be home."

Severus' appointment with Dr. Lockwood the next morning took only twenty minutes. He examined Severus' nose, and asked if he'd had encountered any difficulties with breathing or sleeping. Severus was able to reply no to both questions. Dr. Lockwood showed Lily the before and after pictures he'd taken. He asked Severus if he could use his surgery as a case study for the class he was teaching and Severus gave his permission.

They were back home by eleven and Regulus came through the floo promptly at six accompanied by Orion who asked Severus if Eileen was at home.

"She's in her lab. I'll go get her," Severus said. He walked down the hall and stuck his head into Eileen's lab where she was brewing. "Mum, Regulus is here with his father and he'd like to speak to you."

"Really?" Eileen replied. She put her potion in stasis and followed Severus to the living room where Orion and Regulus were seated. "What can I do for you, Mr. Black?"

"I want to offer an apology for the last time we met at the Potter's last summer. I know we appeared uncaring about what Sirius was doing to your son, but I want to explain if you'll allow me."

"All right," Eileen nodded, sitting down on the couch.

"It's not that Walburga and I were unwilling to control Sirius, it's that we couldn't. You see Sirius has always been a rebel. When he was sorted into Gryffindor his mother was very upset because as you probably know the Blacks, like the Princes' have been in Slytherin for centuries. She suspected Sirius asked the Hat to put him in Gryffindor just to spite her. They fought constantly about it and then Sirius left home when he was fifteen and moved in with the Potters. At sixteen, he petitioned the Ministry to emancipate him and was successful. Walburga's younger brother, Alphard, died and left him his vault and he became completely independent. With his emancipation, we no longer had any control over him. My wife is a very proud woman and she did not wish our family troubles to be known."

"That's understandable," Eileen said. "And I do accept your apology."

"I also owe you an apology, Severus especially since you're helping Regulus which puts you in danger."

"No need, sir. Sirius is a lot better behaved than he used to be and his has apologized for his previous behavior."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that," Orion said.

"Are you ready to floo over to the Evans' house?" Severus asked.

Regulus nodded. They stepped into the fireplace taking Regulus' trunk with them. Severus threw down the floo powder and said, "Evans' House."

Hal, Rose, Lily and Petunia were all waiting in the living room when Severus, Regulus, and Orion came through the floo. Delicious smells were emanating from the kitchen. Severus introduced Orion Black to the Evans then with Lily leading the way, helped Regulus carry his trunk upstairs. Regulus was staying in the guest room; it had been freshly painted a pale green and had green bed linens with a comforter with a green and silver motif.

Rose called everybody to dinner, consisting of roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, roasted potatoes, carrots, green beans and thick brown gravy. There was a pumpkin custard crumble for dessert.

"Sev, is Eileen coming?"

"No. She's brewing. Lily and I are going over to help her after we finish eating."

They sat down to eat. Regulus ate with relish while Orion and Lily's parents conversed softly, talking about Riddle and his rising influence. Orion revealed that he had once arrested Tom Riddle, but unfortunately had to let him go.

Severus and Lily walked back to his home after dinner. "Okay, Sev you managed to find a way to explain my absence for one night. What about the rest of the time?"

"Lily, Regulus knows nothing about Muggle culture. He'll just assume Muggle betrothal customs require a couple to live together after their betrothal."

"Sev, that could really work and he won't find out we're really married."

Severus smirked. "Besides, that's what I told your family to tell him if he does notice." He yelped suddenly as Lily punched him hard in his arm.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** All the previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** I used the information on _DirectGov United Kingdom website _for the information on acquiring a Provisional Driver's License. I tried to adapt it to what I thought might be the requirements for 1977. I think they were probably the same except for the cost maybe, and I suspect the identity checks probably were not as stringent as now so you might have been able to get your license immediately rather than having to wait two weeks. I'm also not sure how a person gets license plates for their cars in England. Perhaps some of my British readers who were driving during that period could help me with this and thanks in advance for any help you may be able to give me!

**Chapter 38**

The next morning Hal drove Lily, Severus, and Eileen to the Driver and Vehicle Licensing Agency office in Manchester to get their Provisional Driving License. Severus was thankful his mum had given birth to him in a Muggle hospital so he had a birth certificate and a National Insurance card to use as identification. In addition to their documents and pictures, he took the two £50 notes out of his wallet he'd put aside at Gringotts and gave them to the clerk. Hal was given two red L's to put on his front and back plates, indicating to other drivers he had provisional driver with him. As they came out of the office, Severus admired his license.

"Why don't we have lunch first and driving lessons afterwards," Eileen suggested.

After lunch, Hal drove them to one of the University parking lots. Lily took the wheel first and she managed to pilot the car smoothly halfway around the lot before stalling it. After figuring out what she'd done wrong, she was able to restart the car and drive it around the entire parking lot and stop it.

Severus had a much harder time. He started it with a jerk and stalled it, tried it a second and third time with the same results.

Lily giggled from the backseat. "Sev, you're going to give us all whiplash."

He sat back frowning at the dashboard. "This looks much easier when James Bond does it. He just jumps in his car, starts it, and takes off."

"I think you're trying too hard, Sev." Hal advised and explained, "Try familiarizing yourself with the controls and the steps. It's not so different from learning a new spell, I imagine. You need to learn the words and the wand movements first before you can actually cast the spell."

Following Hal's advice and his analogy of spell casting, Severus familiarized himself with the controls and concentrated on the steps Hal had shown Lily and him. This time he not only got the car started, but was able to drive it smoothly around the parking lot without a hitch.

"You did very well for the first time," Hal said complimenting Severus and Lily. Before they went home again, Hal gave them a short lesson on automobile maintenance. He showed them how to determine when the car needed more petrol, and when it needed more oil. "These are very important things to remember because if you don't, you may find yourself stranded somewhere with a car that won't start. If you forget to check the oil, you could burn up your engine." He warned. "Don't forget to shut off your lights, especially if you use them during the day when it's foggy, because you'll run down the battery otherwise." Hal sighed. "Rose had done that several times and had to call me for a lift." He turned to look at them. "I probably don't have to worry so much about that since you can apparate."

"Even so, I wouldn't want the car to stall in the middle of a bad storm or in winter," Severus said.

They agreed to have a driving lesson each afternoon and went back home because they had their first warding class that evening starting at six. When they arrived at the Ministry, Alice and Frank were already there waiting. The classes were to be held in the rooms used during the day for Auror training located on the Second Level. Missy and Remus soon arrived and Sirius also. Remus noticed Sirius was hanging back and looking uncomfortable. He surmised Sirius wasn't used to being the odd man out and motioned for him to come over.

The class was being taught by a certified Wardsmith named Basil Marlwick and would meet on Tuesdays and Thursday from 6 to 9 pm. They were several other older wizards and witches in the class also.

Marlwick took them through the history of warding and talked about the different kinds of wards from the simple to the very complex ones. He mentioned that Severus' grandfather, Tiberius Prince had been a well-known and respected Wardsmith. Severus had known that as he was the one who had taught his mum how to ward.

After class was over, Sirius pulled Severus aside. "Snape, I just want to warn you that James may try to pull something as far as your early admittance to Potion's College. He was asking his dad if he knew anybody on the board there; his dad said no, but that won't stop them from finding a way to make your life difficult. Old man Potter's still furious at that jinx you cast at James yesterday."

"Thanks for the warning, Black," Severus said nodding.

Sirius looked embarrassed. "I just want to know, too, if Reg arrived okay yesterday."

"Yes, he did, but I'd wait a couple of weeks and let him get settled in before you visit him." Severus advised. "Give me a fire-call when you're ready."

"Okay, I'll have to choose a time when James isn't around." Sirius replied nodding.

Severus returned to where Lily was waiting with the rest of their friends. Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly at Severus, but he shook his head. They decided to stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for one of his famous ice cream sundaes. As they dug into their sundaes, Remus said, "James contacted me the other day and wants me to tutor him in Defense and Potions. He seems to have realized he's not going to be accepted into the Auror Program with his current grades or if his NEWT scores are crappy."

"Good!" Lily snapped. "Maybe he'll be so busy studying he won't have time to bother us."

Frank made a face. "Maybe he'll be so busy studying he'll drop out of Quidditch

"Monday, Wednesdays, and Friday nights mum's going to be brewing if you're not going to be busy, Remus," Severus said.

"Well, I won't be available until next Wednesday, but I definitely want to come to your mum's lessons."

"I'll let her know then," Severus replied.

He knew Friday night was the full moon so Remus needed to rest for it. In fact, there were actually two full moons this July. Severus made a metal note to himself to brew more Extra-Strength Pain Reliever Potion and take it over to Remus' house before Friday.

"Okay, what did Sirius say to you, Sev," Lily demanded once they gotten home and were alone.

Severus sighed, but knew he'd have to tell Lily the truth. "He warned me that the Potter's might try to pull something as far as my early admittance to the College of Potions. He said James was asking his father if he knew anybody on the Board there, but he doesn't. He said Potter senior is still furious about my jinxing Potter yesterday."

Well, too bad!" Lily snarled. "He deserved it!"

The driving lessons continued for two hours each day. After two weeks of driving around the university parking lot, Hal figured they were skilled enough to be out in traffic. He chose to start them off on their own street as it wasn't all that busy. As they drove, he explained the traffic signs, lights and passing procedures.

In between driving lessons, Severus brewed 16 vials of Extra-Strength Pain Reliever Potion and took it over to Remus who was very grateful for it as there was a rarity of two full moons in July.

In between driving lessons and warding classes, Severus and Lily visited their mansion in Paris. The elves were very happy to meet their new master and mistress. They only stayed Friday through Monday, but took time to visit the Louvre and view some of the famous paintings and sculptures.

"I don't know why some wizards think Muggles don't have any magic," Severus said as they viewed the Mona Lisa. "They have magic it's just a different kind. We certainly don't have any painters the quality of da Vinci or sculptors as brilliant as Michelangelo."

Lily sighed and leaned her head against Severus, content just to enjoy the painting and being alone with her husband. There definitely would be no James Potter popping up here.

The next day they went to see the Eiffel Tower and decided to eat in the second level restaurant. There was a restaurant at the very top, but Severus knew the lift ride would terrify Lily. Severus wore the grey suit he'd worn to Liam's graduation and Lily wore the royal blue silk wrap-around dress and matching heels. She wore the wide-brimmed hat after changing the silk scarf around the center from green to royal blue and carried an ivory leather clutch under her arm.

"You know you look gorgeous and I'd put you up against these high fashion French woman any day," Severus said.

"Thanks, Sev," Lily said blushing. "I've noticed some of the women checking you out."

"Really?" Severus said. He felt uncomfortable about that. "Too bad Potter isn't here. Maybe he'd drop dead of shock."

"No, he'd be convinced they were looking at him, of course."

They returned in time so they didn't miss any of their warding classes, but would be missing them when they visited Witches Moon for two weeks, but Alice promised to take notes

Severus' grandparents were very happy to see them when they arrived at Witches Moon. Lily was amazed how beautiful it looked with all the trees and flowers in full bloom. As they unpacked and put their clothes away, Lily opened the French doors to the balcony and stepped out. She turned as Severus came up behind her. "We should explore. We haven't either been here long enough or the weather's been bad, or the grounds too muddy to do it."

"Yes. I'd like to see what the guest cottage looks like and I noticed greenhouses when I was here last time so I'd like to see what's growing inside."

"We'll go after lunch," Lily decided. It was raining right now, but it looked as if it might be over by the time they were done eating.

Once lunch was over with, Severus and Lily went out the door in the conservatory and walked down to the guest cottage. Severus' pendant also opened this door. They walked inside. All the furniture was covered in sheets, but otherwise it was in mint condition. The windows shone brightly and all the woodwork was polished to sheen. They went up the intricately carved staircase to examine the rooms on the second and third floors. The suites were as large and as richly furnished as the suites in the manor house. Severus shook his head. "I can't imagine all this being used.

"Well, you have to remember in the days of the king's or queen's progress, they traveled with their entire court so you would need to be sure you had enough room to house them all. You would have been disgraced if some noblemen and their wives had to camp out in tents because your estate wasn't big enough to house all of them," Lily explained.

"I wonder what my ancestors did about the house elves when the kings or queens came to visit."

"Maybe, they knew magic that could temporarily transform elves into humans," Lily suggested.

"Well, they must have been able to hide them some way or else I wouldn't be standing here now as my ancestor would have been accused of witchcraft, thrown in the Tower of London, and been burnt or beheaded."

They started back downstairs when Lily stopped on the first staircase landing and looked out the large window there. "Oh Sev! Look!" She pointed out the window that faced the back of the cottage.

He looked to where she was pointing and saw a lake. "How did I miss that last winter when I was setting up the wards? I guess I wasn't really looking at anything; I was just concentrating on getting the wards up."

Lily tugged on his arm. "Come on, Sev, let's go down see it."

Lily went out the French doors in the dining room and started to run down the hill towards to the lake. There was also a Victorian gazebo, painted white with a slate roof, sitting up at the top of the hill from the lake.

"Lily, don't run the grass may be slippery because of the rain," Severus called. He caught up to her quickly which was fortunate as she did slip, but he caught her before she could fall. Lily went down to the edge of the lake moving more slowly and gave a cry of delight as she saw a mother duck and her ducklings swimming along in the lake. There were also a couple of swans at the farther end. "Look, Sev aren't they beautiful?" Lily said pointing at the swans. She was standing in the tall cattails that surrounded the bank with her hair blowing around her in the breeze coming off the lake.

"Very," Severus answered, but he wasn't looking at the swans.

"Maybe we could have a picnic here before we leave."

"I think that can be arranged without any problem," Severus replied taking her hand. "Come on, let's go up and take a look at the gazebo."

They examined the gazebo closely, noting the skilled carving on it. "If it rains we could always have our picnic in here." Severus said. "We'd be pretty well protected from the elements."

As they walked back to the house, Lily looked longingly back at the lake. "I almost wish we could live here full-time."

"I know, but I want to keep it the way it is for the time being because it's the only place we, our families, and our friends will really be safe from Riddle if he gets any more powerful."

I know," Lily said frowning. "There have been so many horrible stories in the _**Prophet**_ lately about people disappearing or being found dead, and what about that Goblin family near Nottingham that was murdered by Death Eaters a few days ago?"

"That's why it's important for all of us to have some sort of plan so if Death Eaters do attack, we'll know straight away what to do and we won't waste any time."

They made their way back to the guest cottage, stopping at the two greenhouses that were nearby. Severus examined the plants growing there. Since he knew the plants in Eileen's magical garden, he noticed some she didn't have and cut slips of them for her and cast a stasis charm on them to keep them fresh. He spent time discussing the Wolfsbane Potion with his grandfather. "I'll be ready to test it by the time school starts again. The problem is I don't know how long it's going to last so I need somewhere safe to observe the entire transformation. I'm going to start with having him take the potion everyday for a week before he's due to transform, but I may find that he needs to start taking it sooner than a week, depending on how long his transformation lasts."

"I see your problem, Severus," Tiberius replied. "I believe St. Mungo's has secure rooms where their patients who suffer from Lycanthropy go to transform if they happened to be hospitalized during the full moon. I'm sure they would allow you to use one as they are as interested in the Wolfsbane Potion as you are."

"That's an idea if I don't find another option at Hogwarts because you see the person in question is a student. Right now he goes to transform in a small house built for him by Dumbledore that's between the Forbidden Forrest and Hogsmeade. Dumbledore's put it about that it's haunted by evil spirits and he's planted a Whomping Willow out in front of it to keep people away."

"Hmm …I seem to recall that the Dungeons go quite far under the lake and there are many rooms that haven't been used in centuries. Perhaps Dumbledore can spell some type of secure room, using one of them. That way you can safely observe this young man without leaving Hogwarts or putting yourself at risk."

"That's a good idea," Severus said, nodding. "I'll fire-call him as we get back."

"Audra and I are really proud of you and Lily for taking on such a challenge."

"Well, it's a challenge we're determined to solve," Severus answered.

They spent the rest of the time exploring the forests around the Manor and cataloguing the herbs, magical plants, and other ingredients, such as different types of moss that could be used in potions. Severus harvested some more of the Midnight Mussel to take back with him as that was one of the main ingredients in his version of the Wolfsbane Potion. They also had their picnic down by the lake before they left. They promised they would return for a few days during the holidays.

They easily caught up in their Warding class because Alice and Missy had taken excellent notes and Severus and Lily had read ahead.

Sirius stopped Severus after class. "I wonder if it would be all right if I visited Reg. I've been wondering how he's doing."

"Why don't I check with the Evans and let you know."

Sirius agreed. "I'll wait for your call."

Severus checked with Rose. "Why don't you invite Sirius to come over for dinner tomorrow evening at six, Sev?" She suggested.

Severus nodded and when he spoke to Sirius he extended the invitation. "What are you going to tell Potter?"

"Nothing. James went with his parents to the south of France. That's where they vacation every year for two weeks."

"I'll come through to Potter Mansion about 5:45 and we can floo directly to the Evans."

The next evening Severus and Sirius arrived at the Evans for dinner. Eileen and Lily were already there. Regulus came out of the kitchen when he heard the floo. He was wearing one of Hal's aprons, had smudges of flour on his face, in his hair and on his shirt.

"You look a sight," Sirius commented with a smirk.

Reg looked down at himself, smiled, and shrugged. "Mrs. Evans is teaching me how to cook. She says all young men, whether their Muggles or Wizards, should know how to cook so when their out on their own, they won't starve to death."

"How's that going?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Well, I helped make dinner tonight so you can judge for yourself, Siri."

Dinner was a roast turkey, sweet potato casserole, mashed potatoes, carrots in butter sauce, seasoned and roasted onions, and homemade rolls. An English Summer Pudding with a mixture of blueberries, blackberries, and strawberries topped with a custard sauce rounded out the dinner.

"Okay, Reg, it was all great so what did you make?" Sirius asked, wiping his mouth.

"I made the sweet potato casserole and the seasoned and roasted onions with help from Mrs. Evans, that is."

"Hmm … keep up the lessons and you may end up the first wizarding chef and you can open a restaurant in Diagon Alley. Merlin knows, there aren't that many good places to eat there now," Sirius joked.

"You know, Siri, that's not a bad idea."

After Sirius had flooed back to Potter Manor, Eileen, Severus and Lily left, too.

Severus and Lily continued with their driving lessons. By now, Hal had them driving in Manchester in the five o'clock traffic. "I need to show you how to change a flat tire when we get back home although you can probably do it with you wands."

"Not if it happens on the M-1 Motorway," Severus joked.

"Speaking of which. We'll be taking a short drive to Rotherham tomorrow. One of you can drive down, we'll have lunch and then the other can drive back."

"But dad, I thought Provisional drivers weren't allowed to drive on the M-1," Lily said.

"They aren't allowed to drive alone, but they are with a fully licensed driver." Hal chuckled. "I may end up teaching Reg how to drive when he turns seventeen. He seems really interested in our transportation."

"Well, Sirius has always been interested in Muggle sports cars and motorbikes so I would expect Reg to be also," Lily replied.

"On Hal's advice, Severus had opened up an account with £500 at The Royal Bank of Scotland PLC in Manchester. It was also the Evans' bank. The next time he went to Gringotts he requested to have the Goblins transfer enough gold to his Muggle bank account so it would equal £200,500.00. The next day Hal drove Rose, Petunia, Severus, Lily and Eileen to the Aston-Martin dealership in Wilmslow, Cheshire. Severus immediately saw the car he wanted to purchase. It was a sleek, black V-8 Vantage 2-seater convertible. Lily decided on 4-seat, dark blue coupe. The salesman, after verifying with Severus' bank that the funds were in his account and looking a bit dazed at having sold two expensive cars in one morning, promised to have them delivered later that afternoon. He would also take care of registering the cars with DVLA. Severus could not wait until the cars arrived. He, Lily, his mum, Reg, and all the Evans were waiting outside when the cars did arrive.

"Wow, this looks really dangerous, Sev." Reg said admiring Severus' car. "Siri's always been fond of Muggle motorbikes, but they're nothing compared to this beauty."

"Let's take a look at its engine, shall we?" Hal said. "That's where the real power is."

"Men!" Lily muttered to her mum, Tuney and Eileen. She promised herself she would learn to take care of her own car.

The next evening Hal drove Severus, Lily, Alice, Frank, Remus, and Missy to the cinema. They were going to see the new James Bond movie, '_The Spy Who Loved Me_.' While Severus, Lily and Missy had all been to the cinema before, Alice, Frank and Remus sat transfixed by what was occurring on the big screen.

"If Muggles can do that on a huge scale like that, how come they can't make their pictures move and stuff?" Frank asked softly so the other people in the ice cream shop couldn't hear them.

"Because they don't have magic, Frank," Alice said. "Watching that was amazing and in some ways Muggles are much more advanced than us. I mean Muggles have even gone to the moon and back."

"Can you believe school starts up in just three weeks?" Missy asked. "We should be getting our Hogwarts Letter later this week or next."

At the end their Warding class on Thursday, Mr. Marlwick had some unexpected news."For those in the class who are not attending Hogwarts, another Certified Wardsmith will be taking over the class. For those of you attending Hogwarts, I have accepted the position as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I will also be offering classes in Warding for any of you wishing to become certified."

"I wonder what happened to Professor Gorshawk?" Alice mused as they walked out of class.

"I didn't see anything in the _**Prophet**_ about him dying over the summer or anything," Frank added.

Remus shrugged. "Maybe, he figured since he was still alive at the end of the year, he'd go while the going was good. Not push his luck."

"Well, this guy seems pretty good," Severus said. "And I'm glad he's going to continue teaching Warding."

Severus and Lily were sitting at the kitchen table with Eileen eating breakfast when an owl flew in with the **_Daily Prophet_.** Severus got up to get some Knuts out of the cupboard to put in the pouch on the owl's legs and Lily took the paper, unrolled it then gave a gasp of horror, turned white, and dropped the paper.

"Lily, what is it?" Eileen said. She grabbed up the paper to see a headline that screamed, '_**Muggle Family of Five Murdered by Death Eaters near Shrewsbury**_.' "Oh dear Merlin!"

Severus came over and put his arms around Lily. He glanced at the headline. "It's okay, Lily."

"Sev, Shrewsbury's not that far from here," Lily said. "Death Eater's have never attacked this far up North before. They've always centered their attacks around London."

"I know." He looked up at his mum. "We need to have a meeting tonight. I'll start sending the owls out."

**A/N: **Many of women in this time period were housewives. Even after the so-called Women's Movement started in the U.S. in 1973, many women preferred not to pursue any kind of career and to stay at home and there's nothing wrong with that at all.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** All the previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 39**

Severus sent out owls to all their friends, asking them to floo over to his house and to bring their families with them. He also sent an owl to Paul asking him, his parents and sisters to floo over. Lily called her mum and dad, asking them to come over that night. She asked Tuney to contact Liam and his parents to come over also. Eileen sent off Horatio with a note to Robert.

That evening the Snape house was full of people. Eileen and Rose served tea, milk and cakes. Once everyone had quieted down, Severus started to speak. "As you know by recent stories in the _**Prophet**_, the Death Eater attacks are on the rise. We're putting together a plan to keep all of us safe from Death Eater attacks."

"What did you have in mind, Sev?" Robert asked.

"Witches Moon, the mansion I inherited from my grandfather is the safest place for all of us to take refuge should we need to. It's unplottable; that means it doesn't appear on any wizarding maps. It has centuries of wards and it's not connected to the Floo Network. Riddle might know of it, but he can't find it or breech it. Only somebody of the Prince bloodline can see the gates and the wards will only recognize visitors who come through with me, Lily or mum."

"How would we get there, Severus?" Camilla Reisdorph asked.

"That's my next topic. All of the non-magical people here need to learn how to use the Floo," Severus said. He held up his hand. "I know what you're going to say. We're not magical so we can't use the Floo, but you can. Lily's family has been using it for three or four years now. One of us will teach you how to use it initially and then you need to practice flooing until you can do it without hesitation because getting to Witches Moon requires flooing part of the way and apparating the rest of the way. You'll need to floo to an Inn called the Dragon's Tale.

"Will you be able to apparate us?" Mrs. LeClair asked. Like Lily, Missy was magical, but her younger brother wasn't."

"Yes, I apparated the Evans' to Prince Manor this spring without any problem so I believe mum and I can apparate you."

"I can teach any of you to use the floo and then you can practice flooing over to my place," Augusta volunteered.

Robert nodded. "I can help with that also when I'm between shifts at St. Mungo's."

Liam who had been listening quietly volunteered his help, too."

Amelia and John Lupin volunteered their help with teaching the non-magical people to use the floo. "You can also practice flooing over to our house in Ipswich," Amelia said.

"Now, we just need a special word or phrase that when used will alert everybody to the need to floo to the Dragon's Tale instantly.

"How about using that fellow's name in that …mov-ee we saw last week?" Frank suggested.

"James Bond?" Severus said with a smile. "Perfect!"

Everybody got their Muggle students lined up. The Lupin's were going to work with the LeClair's. Augusta was going to work with the Reisdorph's and Robert and Eileen with the Evans'. Liam would be working with his own family and the Evans.

Severus felt really tired as he slid into bed beside Lily and put his arm around her. "Are you feeling better now, Lily."

Lily rolled over. "Yes, now that we have an actual plan in place I don't feel so frightened. I hope we don't ever have to use it, but it's there if we need it."

The next morning as they were eating breakfast, two owls flew in the kitchen window. One landed in front of Severus and one in front of Lily. They had their Hogwarts letters. Severus gave them each a strip of bacon and they flew back out the window. Lily tore open hers excitedly and three letters fell out. She picked up the third letter, opened it and read aloud:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_It is my pleasure to announce your selection as Head Girl for the 1977-1978 school year. Your badge will follow by separate owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

"Congratulations, Lily. I knew you get Head Girl," Severus said. He still hadn't opened his letter. Until this moment, he hadn't realized how much he'd really wanted to be Head Boy.

"Open yours, Sev," Lily said.

"Suppose I didn't get Head Boy?"

"Of course you got Head Boy, Sev. Who else is there?"

"Let's see? Frank, Remus, Amos Diggory."

"Frank's already our Quidditch Captain and with all the work and meeting involved in being Head Boy, he'd need to drop out of Quidditch which I can assure you he won't want to do. Remus wasn't exactly a good Prefect fifth year and while he's improved greatly this year, I think that still might go against him for Head Boy. Amos Diggory, like Frank, is Captain of the Hufflepuff team and I don't think Sprout would want to lose him even to the Head Boy position."

"Sev, don't keep us in suspense," Eileen said. "Open your letter."

As was his wont, Severus slid one finger under the flap of the envelope and loosened it and carefully broke the seal. He pulled out three letters.

Lily gave a squeak of excitement, but Severus said, "Now don't get excited, Lily. It may just be a letter from Dumbledore saying he sorry; he considered me, but a Slytherin Head Boy would cause too much controversy and he decided on James Potter."

"Sev you're such a pessimist sometimes!" Lily complained and grabbed the letter from him. She opened it a read aloud, "_Dear Mr. Snape, it is my pleasure to announce your selection as Head Boy for the 1977-1978 school year. Your badge will follow by separate owl."_

Eileen jumped up and hugged her son then Lily. "Sev, I'm so proud of you and Lily! This calls for a celebration! I'm taking everybody to that new restaurant, The Golden Unicorn, in Diagon Alley tonight. Lily, please fire-call your family, extend my invitation and please tell Petunia to invite Liam. We can meet here at 6:30 and then floo over to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Mum, do we have any Polyjuice Potion? Reg will need it if he goes with us."

"Yes, there two sealed jars of it in the lab. I brewed them two months ago."

"Great!" Severus said. He saw Lily coming back and asked, "Are we all set?"

"Yes, they'll meet us here at 6:30. What are you going to do about Reg?"

"Well, I borrowed some hair from a Muggle when we were in Harrods for the Polyjuice Potion I knew Reg would eventually need so if anybody asks we can introduce him as a relative of Robert's."

"Always thinking ahead," Lily teased.

"Always," Severus replied with a smirk.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Sirius walked into the dining room where James was eating breakfast with his parent. "We just got our Hogwarts letters."

James jumped up from the table, knocking over his chair and startling his parents. He grabbed his letter out of Sirius' hand and tore it open. He looked confused to only find two letters, shook the envelope and then looked inside. "It's not here."

"What isn't where, James?" Sirius asked idly while perusing the seventh year book list.

"The letter telling me I'm Head Boy for this year, of course!"

Sirius picked up the Daily Prophet and opened it to read the sports section. "That new beater for the Wimbourne Wasps, Ludo Bagman, is really making a splash. They're at the top of the league now," He commented.

"You didn't get your letter, James?" Charles asked.

"You better check with the Headmaster, dear," Althea said. "Perhaps it mistakenly got left out or the owl might have lost it."

Behind the paper, Sirius rolled his eyes. James most likely didn't get a letter because he wasn't chosen Head Boy.

"Excellent idea," Charles said, pushing back his chair and getting up.

Charles went into his study, threw some floo powder into the fireplace, knelt down and said, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

He was surprised when Minerva's face appeared instead. "Professor Dumbledore is not here. Is there something I can do for you, Charles?"

"Yes Minerva. James didn't get his Head Boy letter and I want to know why. I believe it must have accidently gotten left out of his envelope."

"No, it didn't get left out of his envelope because he isn't going to be Head Boy."

"I don't understand. He's the best Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen and he's very charismatic. How could he not be Head Boy?" Charles demanded.

"You know as well as I do that James has none of the qualifications to be Head Boy. He's never been a Prefect, his scores are less than stellar aside from Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, and he's shown a distinct lack of tolerance towards other houses. As you know the Head Boy needs have leadership qualities such as being a Prefect, he needs to set a good example for the younger students by having top scores and showing them that in these troubled times, more prejudice is not the answer."

"Well, who got the position then? Not that clod Diggory or that bore Longbottom, I hope. It'll be a sad day for the school if either of them is representing it as Head Boy!"

"That will be revealed as always at the Welcoming Feast. Now if you'll excuse me, Charles, I have a pile of acceptance letters on my desk that need my attention." Minerva cut the floo connection. Charles stepped back frowning. Why was Minerva being so curt? Why was who was Head Boy such a big secret? He decided to contact his friend on the Board of Governors to see if he could find out anything from him

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Dinner at the Golden Unicorn that night was delicious. Regulus who hadn't been in the wizarding world since school was out thoroughly enjoyed himself. Eileen accepted the bill and told the maitre d' to take the gold from her vault.

"I'm happy we didn't run into Potter," Lily said as they walked hand-in-hand back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus smirked. "Well, he doesn't really have anything to celebrate, does he?"

Since they only had two weeks before left before school started again, Severus and Lily decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley the next day. They got up early, had breakfast with Eileen and then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. They decided to stop first at Madam Malkin's. Severus had his sapphire dress robe and his school robes that he was going to have Madam Malkin put a lengthening charm on. He also needed to order his robes for Potion College and buy a new dress robe for the Yule Ball this year. As they walked through the door they heard the nauseating call of, "Hey. Lily-flower!" James stood with his arms outstretched while Madam Malkin was fitting him with what looked like a red velvet robe with gold braid on the cuffs and collar. "What do you think? The Head Boy's got to look smart, right? And we'll look fantastic dancing together at the Yule Ball. The Head Boy and Girl get the first dance, you know?"

Lily just stared speechless. Merlin! He looked like some sort of demented admiral not to mention he was completely deluded about their relationship and the position of Head Boy.

Severus grabbed a few dress robes in his size and all but ran into the dressing room where he sat down and started laughing. He was laughing so hard he missed Lily's knock.

"Sev?" Lily called.

He wiped his eyes that were watering from laughing so hard, got up, and opened the door. As Lily came in, he apologized. "Sorry, I just had to get out of there before I started laughing and I don't think Madam Malkin would appreciate a fire-fight right in her shop. Merlin! He looks as if he nicked the stage curtain from some third-rate theatre!"

"I feel sorry for the poor girl who's going to be his date. People will be so busy gaping at that monstrosity Potter's calling a dress robe, they'll never even see her."

"What do you think of these?" Severus asked. He tried on the first robe which was velvet and a dark forest green color.

"It's okay," Lily said. She picked up another one that was a dark emerald green. "But I definitely prefer this one!"

Severus tried it on and asked, "You don't think it's too flashy? The last thing I want to look like is Potter!"

"No absolutely not. You look very handsome as a matter of fact."

Severus tried on the black velvet one and saw Lily wrinkle her nose. "Once I get my Potion's Mastery, I'll be going to conferences so I'll need something dignified like this one and the dark green one."

"That's true," Lily admitted. "Are you going to order you robes for Potion College today?"

Severus nodded and picked up the robes he was going to buy. "Yes. Do you need any new robes?"

"I think I'll buy a couple of new ones, but my other ones are still in really good shape," Lily answered, taking the robes out of her purse that Severus wanted lengthened and resizing them.

"That's you done, Mr. Potter. You may pick up your robe when you've finished shopping." She turned to Severus. "What can I do for you today, Mr. Snape?"

Severus explained about lengthening his robes and that he needed to be fitted for robes for the College of Potions.

James hung around, pretending to look at shirts and ties while Madam Malkin dealt with Snivellus. Once Madam Malkin finished with him, Lily took her turn being measured. Madam Malkin looked at her tape. "Your measurements haven't changed any; Miss Evans, so there won't be any problems getting your robes done immediately.

Severus thanked her and told her to take the money out of his vault for their purchases. As they walked out the door, James covertly took his wand out of the pocket of his robe and cast a spell at Lily as she went out the door.

They walked to _Flourish & Blotts_ to get their school books. In addition to his seventh year books, Severus bought a thick textbook called '_Theory and Brewing_' for his class at the College of Potions and a notebook for his lab notes. They already had the books for Warding classes.

As was his habit, Severus was looking through the Potions section while Lily was a couple of sections down looking at new books on Charms. He suddenly heard two familiar voices in the next aisle which was the books on Defense. One voice was Orion Black and the other voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"Where has Regulus been all summer? He missed a very important meeting with our Lord," Malfoy stated in a disapproving tone.

"Oh? Is that the one where you were planning the murder of that Muggle family near Shrewsbury?"

Severus could almost feel Lucius bristling at that and he heard him hiss, "Muggles and Mudbloods have no right to exist. They've pushed us …"

"Spare me your propaganda, Malfoy. I'm not some impressionable first year you're attempting to recruit and be it known if I could have made those charges stick ten years ago, Riddle would be sitting in Azkaban right now."

"You dare to mock our Lord …" Lucius began.

"I dare because Riddle and all of you are nothing more than a bunch of cutthroat murderers, no better than the ones that inhabit the London stews."

"There's going to be another meeting in a month and Regulus had better be there or the consequences will be dire!" Lucius warned, changing the subject.

"Well, if I remember, I'll tell him when he returns from France, but you know how it is when you get to be my age? My memory isn't what it used to be."

Severus peered around the corner of his aisle just in time to see Malfoy exit in high dungeon, his robe streaming out behind him.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy doesn't like my attitude," Orion remarked when he saw Severus.

"Mr. Malfoy can pull a cauldron over his head and dance naked in the middle of Diagon Alley for all I care," Severus replied.

"I'm buying Reg's school supplies for him and I was hoping not to run into any Death Eaters, but unfortunately I ran into Riddle's top man."

Severus nodded and knew without Orion telling him that he was supposed to relay what he'd overheard to Reg.

Severus and Lily went next to _Scribbulus Everchanging Inks_ and purchased quills, ink, and parchment. Their next stop was Slug & Jiggers to refill their potion supplies and then they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy owl treats for Aesculapius and Morgana and finally back to Madam Malkin's to pick up their robes. They finished their shopping with an ice cream sundae at Fortescue's and flooed back home. Once they were home, Severus fire-called Reg and asked him to floo over.

Reg came through the floo and as he stepped out, he asked, "What's going on, Sev?"

Severus explained about Orion's meeting with Malfoy while buying Reg's school supplies. "He said there was going to be some important meeting next month and if you missed it, the consequences would be dire."

"We'll be back in school by then," Regulus replied, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure they'll let me know the date beforehand so maybe I could do something deliberately to get detention from Sluggy and tell Avery and them if I don't show up to clean cauldrons, he'll come looking for me and discover they're gone."

"That will work," Severus agreed. "Slughorn hates cleaning cauldrons himself so he would come looking for you." He didn't mention that Crabbe and Goyle had become disillusioned with Riddle also. It was better for all of them not to know about each other. "They certainly don't want to be caught sneaking out to a meeting with Riddle. Not only would they get detention, but Riddle would _Crucio_ the crap out of them, too."

"That's for sure. There's nothing more he hates than having his hand tipped to Dumbledore."

Lily had been listening quietly. "I wish there was some way we could find out what they're planning at those meetings. If they're planning more attacks and killings …" She shook her head.

Severus nodded, put his arm around her and kissed the top of head. "I know, but there's nothing we can do …"

"Well, I'd better get back as my father will probably contacting me."

Lily and Severus had lunch and then had their driving lessons. Hal talked Severus into taking his new Vantage V-8 convertible out for a drive. By now it had plates and the red L on both the front and back plates. Since it was a two-seater, Lily had to wait until they returned. When they did, they took Lily's car out for a spin. Severus sat in the back seat. Once they returned home, Severus got the harebrained idea he wanted to wash and polish both cars.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

James apparated into a small park across the street from the Evans' home and looked around. He stepped behind an overgrown bush and pulled out his wand and did a quick movement with it to see what the tracking spell revealed. It indicated that Lily was only a short distance away. He started up the street, being careful not to call any attention to himself. If Mr. Evans spotted him, he'd probably summon the Muggle law enforcement. He walked up two blocks and saw Lily, wearing shorts which showcased her long legs and a top which enhanced her already full breasts. James felt himself getting hard. She was holding a kind of flexible tube that water was coming out of and laughing. Snivellus had something over one hand and was washing …he didn't know what Muggles called their transportation. He saw Mrs. Snape sitting in a wicker chase on the front porch, reading a magazine. His attention was drawn back to Lily as she giggled and said, "Sev, you should have worn shorts to do this. It's unusually warm today."

"What and expose my skinny legs and non-existent bum for the entire neighborhood to see?" Severus joked.

"You legs aren't skinny and you have a very nice bum," Lily replied archly and then sprayed him with the hose.

James thrust out his chest and strutted over. "Well, we know for sure Snivellus has had one shower this week!"

"Potter!" Lily yelled, turning around fast and forgetting she was holding the hose and soaking him with cold water. "What in hell are you doing here and how did you know where I live?"

Severus came over and stood behind Lily. "Yeah I liked to know that, too."

Eileen sensing trouble got up, and walked down to where Severus and Lily were standing.

"Mary told me your address," James lied.

"MacDonald doesn't know my address, Potter! Try again," Lily said angrily.

"Okay …I cast a tracking sp…" He did get a chance to finish the sentence as Severus flew at him and punched him, knocking him to the ground. "You rotten, sneaky bastard!"

Blood gushed from James' nose. "You broke my nose, Snivellus!" James whined. His eyes crossed as he tried to look at his nose. "Wait until I tell dad! We'll sue you for every Galleon, Sickle, and Knut you've got!" His voice sound thick.

"I don't think so, Mr. Potter. You were using an illegal spell," Eileen said coolly.

"For your information, tracking spells aren't illegal."

"No not if you're wizarding parents with minor children or Magical Law Enforcement tracking a convicted criminal, but as you're neither, it's illegal to exploit this spell as a means of finding out where Lily lives so you can harass her." She helped James to his feet, pointed her wand at his nose and said, "_Episkey_." James' broken nose was immediately healed. Eileen then said, "_Tergeo_," and siphoned all the blood from his shirt and cast a drying charm over him. "Now, Mr. Potter, you are to take that tracking spell off Lily and disapparate to Potter Manor. I don't want you ever to come back here or I _will_ inform Magical Law Enforcement about this." Eileen said in a severe tone.

James took the tracking spell off of Lily and then disapparated from the backyard. Eileen cast another spell on Lily, checking to make sure James had removed the tracking spell and when she was certain he had, she turned back to Severus. "Sev?"

Severus held up both hands. "Mum, I know I shouldn't have lost my temper and broke Potter's nose and I do know that violence doesn't solve anything as all it does is create more violence."

"Sev, I merely wanted to check your hand for any injury,"

"Sorry, Mum," Severus said meekly and held out his hand. Eileen saw that it was bruised and a bit swollen so she pointed her wand at it and said "_Episkey_." Severus felt warmth spread through his hand and any pain, bruising and swelling was gone.

"I don't blame you, Sev for hitting him. I saw the way he was staring at Lily as if she was his personal piece of meat."

"I saw it, too and it made me sick, the creep."

After Severus and Lily finished washing and polishing her car, they changed clothes and sat down to work on the schedule for patrolling on the train. They decided since most of the hi-jinks occurred in the period immediately after the train left the station, they would schedule the heavier patrols in that period and lighten the patrols as the train got closer to Hogwarts when things settled down. Lily was delighted when she got an owl from Alice saying she had been chosen to replace Lily as the seventh year Prefect; Remus was the other Prefect. Alice asked for Lily's advice in dealing with the junior Marauders. Severus had been replaced by Sebastian Holmes.

"Do you know him, Sev?"

Severus shook his head. "I know who he is and that's about all. He's not a DE. He's pretty studious and hangs around with a lot of the Ravenclaws."

"I'm going to owl Alice my congratulations," Lily said getting up.

"Add mine, too," Severus requested.

After supper Lily helped Eileen clear the table and clean the kitchen. She went upstairs to find Severus stretched out across the bed on his stomach reading. Lily smacked his bum and then stretched out on the bed on her stomach beside him. "What are you reading?"

Severus closed the book enough so Lily could see he was reading his textbook for Potions College. He had class at seven on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and lab on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Is it interesting?"

"There's a lot I didn't know such as the weather temperature can affect your brewing. Potions may not turn out as well in extreme temperatures for example."

"Slughorn's never mentioned that," Lily pointed out.

"I suspect over the years he's gotten pretty lazy," Severus answered. He closed the book and rolled over on his back, kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. "There's something else I wanted to show you. It's a new hex I invented." He pointed his wand at his feet and said, "_Prolato Celer_." His toenails suddenly began growing at astonishing rate. "It's a toenail hex."

"Oh Sev! That's so gross!" Lily exclaimed. "I hope you have a counter-hex for it."

"Of course," Severus replied. He pointed his wand at his feet again and said, "_Redactum Solitus_." His toenails returned to normal. "This would be great to use on Potter and Pettigrew if they're bothering us or even on Death Eaters. It would certainly slow them down."

Lily rolled over giggling suddenly. "If Potter finds out about it; he may use it to lengthen something else, if you get my meaning."

Severus started laughing at the thought. "The toerag probably would and what he wouldn't bother to learn is if you don't do the counter-hex it won't stop growing!" They both started laughing hard as they pictured Potter trying to explain to MLE why he never learned the counter-hex.

The next morning Severus fire-called Dumbledore and asked if he and Lily could come through. Remus was going to meet them there. Dumbledore stepped aside and let them come through.

They waited until Remus flooed in then Dumbledore asked, "What may I do for you? I'm assuming this has something to do with the Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Yes." Severus nodded. "I'm ready to do the first trial-run on the potion next month, but I'll need a safe place where I can observe Remus to find out how long the potion lasts and to find out how long he needs to take it before he transforms. I'm going to start with having Remus take it every day for a week before he transforms, but depending on the results of observing his transformation, he may have to start taking the potion earlier or I may have to tweak the potion. I know the Dungeon goes quite far under the lake and there's a lot of unused rooms. Would it be possible for you to transfigure one of those rooms into a secure area where I can observe Remus safely? I can't do it in the Shrieking Shack. Otherwise, my grandfather suggested doing it at St. Mungo's."

"I believe I can accommodate Remus and you, Severus. I'll have the room ready for inspection by the time school starts again." He promised.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

James had been sulking in his room ever since he returned from trying to see Lily. Greasy git Snivellus breaks his nose and gets away with it because his hag of a mum threatened to sic Magical Law Enforcement on him if his father sued them. He'd love to be able to strip the Prince vaults bare! There was a knock on the door and Sirius stuck his head in. "How come you're staying in your room? Don't tell me you're still sulking about not being Head Boy?"

"I wonder if Frank got it. Merlin! He's about as boring as Hollywell was!" James exclaimed rolling his eyes and then changed the subject. "Where have you been going? You've been gone a lot lately."

"Here and there," Sirius answered with a shrug. He definitely wasn't going to tell James he was flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and then doubling back to Snape's house to visit Reg. With schooling starting up in another week, he and Reg would have to go back to ignoring each other and acting like enemies until the holidays. "Got your homework done?" Sirius asked.

"I'll get it done. We don't have that much anyway. Mostly reading and writing essays."

"Whatever," Sirius replied. Prongs was not going to get into Auror training with _that_ attitude.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

The night before they were due to return to Hogwarts, Severus packed his trunk. He had to enlarge it to contain all the books and other school supplies he needed, all his new robes, his microscope, and all the potion ingredients he'd harvested from Witches Moon and bought at Slug & Jiggers.

Lily was packing her trunk that evening. She shrank her evening dress in vinyl bag and put it in her trunk. "I can't wait to see the Head Girl and Boy's suite, Sev. It's supposed to be really comfortable."

"And we can sleep together every night – that's the best part," Severus said with a grin.

"Dad and mum are picking us up at 7:30 so we'd better get to bed," Lily said shutting her trunk.

As she snuggled up next to Severus, Lily said, "I know we've got a plan in place and all, but I'm still worried about my family."

"I know, but Hal, Rose, and Tuney will be prepared and they know if Death Eaters should appear outside the wards, they're to floo immediately to the Dragon's Tail and alert everybody from there. According to the reports I've gotten from Mrs. Longbottom and the Lupin's, everybody's doing well on their flooing lessons. When the time comes, they'll be prepared to act quickly."

"I'm praying so, Sev. If anything happened to my family, I don't know what I'd do."

**A/N: **If you enjoy this story then please check out the new story by Snapegirlkmf and myself called "**Lily Defender**."

**A/N: _Prolato Celer_:** To lengthen fast, **_Redactum Solitus: _**Reduce to customary


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 40**

The Evans arrived at 7:30 on the dot. Severus helped Hal load his and Lily's trunks into the boot and then got into the car that his mum had enlarged the night before. As they drove past the house, Severus looked longingly at the garage. From the outside, it looked the same, but he and Lily had enlarged it so they could park both their cars inside.

Hal noticed where his gaze lay and chuckled. "Don't worry, Sev. Christmas will be here before you know it. If the weather's isn't too bad, I'll teach you and Lily how to drive in winter weather."

"I'm going to miss Reg, too," Rose said. "But we wished him a good school year before he left us yesterday. Still if you get a chance to speak to him alone, Sev, please tell him we're thinking about him."

"I'll do that," Severus assured her.

They arrived at King's Crossing in good time and made their way through the barrier. Severus wasn't wearing his Head Boy badge. He figured there was no point in pissing off Potter. He'd find out who was Head Boy as soon as he boarded the train. They said goodbye to their families, but Severus still had some last minute advice. "Remember if you see anybody that strikes you as out of the ordinary, don't go and investigate, leave."

"We promise we'll keep our eyes open and be very cautious," Hal responded.

"I'll keep my eye on things, too, so don't worry," Eileen added.

With a last wave, Severus and Lily boarded the train. They went into the Head Boy and Girl's compartment and sat down to wait for the arrival of the Prefects. Severus took his badge out of his pocket and pinned it on his robe. When they were all present, Severus and Lily handed out the patrolling schedules and the passwords for each house entrance which they had received by owl the previous day. "We're going to have a meeting with you towards the middle of the week and we'll have your school patrolling schedules ready for you then." Lily said.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Malcolm Cavendish ran down the corridor looking for James. He finally found him in a compartment with Sirius, Peter and the other three Junior Marauders. "Hey James! I just found out who the Head Boy is and you're never going to believe it!"

"Who is it?" James demanded.

"It's Snivellus. He and Evans are Head Boy and Girl this year. They're both sitting in the Head's compartment and I don't see anybody else there so he's not just visiting."

"Cavendish, I need to borrow your owl right away." James quickly wrote a note to his father, opened the window and tossed the owl out. His dad should get it shortly.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

When the train arrived in Hogsmeade, it was raining as usual. Severus helped Lily down from the compartment as they heard the familiar cry from Hagrid. "Firs years, firs years! All firs years over here to me!"

"I swear it's rained every year for the last seven years we've gotten off this train!" Lily complained.

"I know," Severus pushing his wet hair back that kept blowing into his face. "Let's find a carriage."

As it turned out, the Head Boy and Girl had their own carriage which left ahead of the others. Professor McGonagall was waiting with Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall as they came in. "Mr. Snape and Miss Evans, allow me to show you to your suite."

They followed Dumbledore to the fourth floor down a corridor and passed the door behind which was the spiral staircase that led up to Ravenclaw Tower. He turned left and led them down another shorter hallway with a portrait of three witches standing over and stirring a big cauldron. "This will be your quarters for this year. The password is Milky Way. You may of course change it to whatever you wish." As he spoke the portrait swung open and they all stepped inside into a small common room with a comfortable looking couch, squashy armchairs, and cherry wood end tables. There was a big fireplace in which a fire was crackling, warming the room. Dumbledore pointed at it. "You can floo and fire-call from there." He led them down a hallway where their bedrooms were located. "I'll leave you to get settled in," Dumbledore said. He paused at the portrait hole. "I've transfigured a secure place for Remus to transform. You and he may inspect it at your leisure, Severus. My password is Mars Bars."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I'll let Remus know."

"I guess we'd better head down to the feast." Lily said. She took Severus' hand and they walked downstairs to the Entrance Hall where the last carriage had just arrived. They walked into the Great Hall and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Sev!" Paul called. "Over here!"

Severus and Lily walked over to the Ravenclaw table where Paul and a bunch of other second years, all from different houses Severus noticed, were sitting.

"We've decided that we're going to sit at a different house table every day and that will show old Moldyshorts that he can't break our unity."

Severus gave him a thumb up. "Good deal, Paul. Now listen, even though I'm Head Boy, I'm still your mentor so if you need help with anything, you just need to let me know."

"I will, Sev. I promise."

Severus and Lily went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Severus was wearing his Head Boy badge, ignoring the glares James was shooting at him.

James continued to glare at Severus. That badge rightfully should be his! Who the hell was Dumbledore trying to impress by appointing a Death Eater Head Boy except You-Know-Who. Well, Snivellus wouldn't be so smug once the owls started to arrive.

The entrance to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led in the first years. As usual they were looking around, gazing, and pointing up at the ceiling. The sorting went quickly and Severus was glad to see Slytherin had ended up with ten new members. He hoped Slughorn was planning on continuing the mentoring program he had started last fall.

Dumbledore got up, spread his hands and said, "Let the feast began."

When the food magically appeared on all the tables, it was always amusing to see the first year's looks of amazement and awe at the sight of the food magically appearing and the amount of food that appeared.

"Wait until they see the desserts," Severus said to Lily.

"I know," Lily replied. "Three fourths of them will most likely be at the hospital needing a stomach soother before nine o'clock rolls round."

"Good thing we brewed a lot of it last spring." Severus said. He saw Slughorn headed over to the Gryffindor table. "Severus, we will be having a house meeting after the feast. Will you be able to attend?"

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as we see to everything, Professor."

"I'll see you in the common room when you're finished, Severus."

Once the desserts had vanished, Professor McGonagall tapped on her goblet with a spoon. "May I have your attention, please?"

Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Welcome to our new students who are starting on the greatest adventure of their lifetime and welcome back to our returning students. I hope you've made enough room in your heads for all the new things you'll be learning this year. I have a few announcements before we retire to our nice warm beds. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone unless accompanied by a professor or Hagrid."

James smirked. Well, that may be true for the majority of students, but he, Padfoot, and Wormtail had been able to explore it extensively in their time with Moony.

"The only ones allowed to enter it will be the sixth and seventh year Potion students and only if they're accompanied by Professor Slughorn, Professor Marlwick, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, or myself. All products from Zonko's are banned. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has a list of the banned items you may wish to view on his office door. I'm continuing the same policies as last year. After tonight, the first year students will not be required to sit at your house tables. I also am instituting a mentoring program for the Hogsmeade Orphanage for fourth year and above. If you wish to participate, please let your Head of House know." He turned to his left. "I liked to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Basil Marlwick. Professor Marlwick is also teaching Warding classes for those interested in receiving their certification as a Wardsmith. Fifth year and above may take this class as an elective so notify your Head of House if you wish to do so. "

Marlwick stood, gave a brief bow to the polite clapping and sat down again.

The Yule Ball will be held on December 17th for 4th year and above. As it was last year, students will be able to bring people they are dating outside of Hogwarts. I would also like to introduce our Head Boy and Head Girl for this year, Mr. Severus Snape of Slytherin House and Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor House." There was loud clapping from the Slytherin table, but loud boos, led by James, Peter and the junior Marauders, from the Gryffindor table. "If you have a problem with my decision, Mr. Potter, you may take it up with me in private," Dumbledore said, looking over his glasses at James

If on cue there was a flurry of several owls flying in holding red envelopes in their beaks. One or two dropped the Howlers in front of Dumbledore, but the others dropped theirs in front of Severus. Lily, Alice, Remus, Frank, and Missy were able to _Incendio_ a few of them, but many opened and formed gaping mouths that started yelling horrible insults, the least being that he was a _'Death Eater who should be tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and then put down by beheading!'_

James, Peter, and the junior Marauders were of course laughing themselves practically hysterical. "It looks as if a lot of people don't like having a snake for Head Boy, Snivvy!" James sneered. He turned to the new Gryffindor first years. "You'll learn soon enough that you can't trust any Slytherins! They're all evil snakes and followers of You-Know-Who who will stab you as soon as you turn your back to them so don't!"

Sirius gave James and Peter a disgusted look and got up. He walked over to the other end of the table where Severus was and said loudly, "I want you to know, Snape, I had nothing to do with this asinine stunt!"

"I know. I know it was strictly Potter's doing," Severus replied, looking at the smoking pile of ashes in front of him and shrugged casually. He was worried though. What if there were more Howlers and they followed him to class tomorrow at the College of Potions?

"I think it's time for everybody to slip into their nice warm beds, get a good night's sleep so they can be refreshed for tomorrow. Remember, your adventure begins tomorrow!"

"Merlin," Severus muttered. "He sounds like a recruitment poster for the Royal Marines!"

"First years, wait for your Prefects!" Lily yelled, but there was so much noise nobody could hear her. Severus put his wand to his throat and said, "_Sonorus_," and stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Everybody stopped and turned around to look at him. "Miss Evans is attempting to give you instructions. Please listen to her."

"Show-off!" James muttered to Peter who nodded in agreement.

"Fifth year Prefects will lead the first years to the common rooms and sixth year Prefects will walk behind and make sure there are no stragglers." It seemed like every year first years got lost because they stopped to look at the moving pictures and got separated from the rest of their house. "Seventh year Prefects will direct the flow of traffic, please."

Severus put his wand to his throat again and said, "_Quietus_."

Dumbledore came over to Severus and Lily. "I'm terribly sorry about those Howlers, Severus."

"It was Potter and his damn family no doubt," Severus said bitterly and then his forehead creased in worry. "But what about tomorrow? I can't have those damn things following me to class at college."

"Don't worry about that. I'll cast a spell over you that will make you impervious to the post owls, but unfortunately it means all owls not just the ones carrying Howlers."

"That's fine, do it," Severus said.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it in a circular motion around Severus while chanting, "_Devito Cursor_." He put his wand away again. "You'll be fine now."

Severus thanked him and then he and Lily walked to the main staircase. "I have that house meeting, but I'll be up as soon as it's done," He promised.

"Okay, I'll unpack our trunks while I'm waiting," Lily replied.

Severus pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. "See you in a bit." He watched as she went up the stairs and then headed down the stairs to Slytherin House. He gave the password, the entrance appeared and he went inside.

"Ah! There you are, Mr. Snape," Professor Slughorn said jovially. "We can begin." He recited the same rules as the last year: no political meetings in the common room, no harassing others about their political beliefs, and no name calling. "Anybody refusing to obey the house rules _will_ suffer my displeasure as I _always_ have plenty of caldrons that need scrubbing." He looked at Severus and said, "I'd like to introduce our first Slytherin Head Boy in 34 years, Severus Snape."

Severus nodded modestly at the clapping.

"Is that because Moldyfart was Head Boy and in Slytherin when he was here?" One of the first years asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. He is Slytherin House's cross to bear," Slughorn said with a sigh.

Avery jumped to his feet. "How dare you criticize our lord? None of you Mudbloods are even worthy to look him in the face!"

Severus pulled out his wand and sent a stinging hex in Avery's direction causing him to yelp and jump. "Sit down and shut up, Avery! Why would anybody _want_ to look at his face? I hear he's got a face not even his mother could love!"

"Thank you, Mr. Snape. Mr. Avery, you have two week detention scrubbing out cauldrons." He cleared his throat. "I'm also continuing the mentoring program I started last year. The sixth year students will each be assigned a first year student to mentor." He read off the names of the first years and their mentor. "Now everyone, but the first years are dismissed. Mr. Snape I have your class schedule as I know you won't be here for breakfast tomorrow." Slughorn said, handing Severus his schedule.

"Thank you, Professor." Severus started for the door when Paul called him back. He ran over to Severus. "I just wanted to let you know that Mrs. Longbottom says my family's doing great using the Floo." Paul made a face. "But Jilly and Tess both sicked up right on Mrs. Longbottom's carpet the first time we flooed there."

"That happens sometimes," Severus said sympathetically. "Tell them to keep practicing and you might want to tell them to keep a bag packed and stored somewhere they can easily grab it when they get the call."

"I'll let them know, Sev. Thanks."

Severus returned to the fourth floor and gave the password to the portrait guarding their suite. The portrait swung open and Severus stepped inside. "Lily?"

Lily came out of the Head Boy's room where she had been unpacking his trunk for him. The Head Girl's room was directly across the hall. "I've unpacked your clothes and hung them up for you, but I left all your books in your trunk. I figured you'd want to arrange that yourself."

"Thanks, Lily. A lot of the books are going back upstairs to the Room of Requirement along with the microscope and …" He reached into his trunk and pulled out the vials of birth control potion he'd brewed in July. "These can go in here, or in your room, or in either loo."

Lily walked into the loo off Severus' room and pulled open a drawer in the vanity. "How about here?"

"That's fine." He yawned, stretched and looked around. The room had pale green wallpaper with imposing ebony furniture. The canopy of the bed was dark green, silk shot through with silver threading with silver fringes. The bed curtains matched the canopy as did the drapes. The bed had a dark green and silver comforter spread upon it. "I expect your room is red and gold?"

"You guessed it," Lily said. "You would think they could find neutral colors although this looks a lot better than the Head Girl's room does."

Severus smirked. "Whose room shall we christen tonight?"

"I vote we stay here tonight, Sev."

"And I second that vote."

Severus woke up before his alarm went off at 5:30, shut it off so it wouldn't wake up Lily and got out of bed, pulling the covers back over her. He took a quick shower, dried himself, and got dressed for his first class at the College of Potions. He wore plain black slacks, a white Oxford shirt, a black tie and a lightweight black robe that had been spelled to prevent damage from burns and stains. It had the College's emblem, a golden cauldron, with his name beneath it also in gold. He softly called Blinky and when he popped in, asked if he could bring him a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and the strongest tea possible, knowing he wouldn't have time to grab breakfast when he came back.

"Blinky will be right back, Mr. Severus." True to his word he was back in a few minutes carrying a tray with a plate of bacon and eggs, a separate plate of toast and a teapot wrapped in a Hogwarts emblem cozy and a cup and saucer. "Here is your food, Mr. Severus."

"Thank you very much, Blinky. Your service is always appreciated."

Severus was very hungry and practically inhaled his food. He had a cup of tea and then brushed his teeth. He bent and kissed Lily's cheek. She smiled, but didn't wake up. He went into their common room, stepped into the fireplace, threw the floo powder down and said, "College of Potions, London."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Lily woke up when her alarm went off at 7:45. She sighed as she got out of bed. She wanted to sleep a bit longer, but Alice wasn't here to wake her and neither was Sev. She got up and put on her robe, tying the belt and walked into the other room. She saw the dirty plates and cutlery sitting on the coffee table along with the teapot. Well, at least Sev had eaten breakfast before he left. She poured herself a cup of tea from the teapot, took a sip and quickly put it down again. She had temporarily forgotten that Severus liked his tea industrial strength. She took a shower, got dressed and plaited her hair. She left the suite and headed towards the main staircase where she met Missy coming down from Ravenclaw Tower. They walked down to the Great Hall together. Remus, Alice, and Frank were already there. Missy sat down next to Remus and Lily sat down next to Alice.

James suddenly plunked himself down beside her. "Good morning, Lily-flower. I hope you had a good night."

"You dare to sit down beside me after you cast that tracking spell on me, Potter!" Lily hissed. "And I know you were responsible for those Howlers last night. I ought to hex you blind!"

"Tracking spell?" Frank asked. "That's highly illegal, Potter!"

"So who cares, Longbottom? What do you have a rulebook stuck up your arse?"

Lily wished she could remember that toenail hex Sev had shown her. She loved to use it on the arrogant toerag! She gave James a shove. "Just stay completely away from me, Potter!"

Professor McGonagall came by and began handing out their class schedules. As soon as Lily got hers, she got up and left almost running to the Transfiguration classroom even though she knew Potter was in the class. She sat down and placed her book bag on the chair next to her to save it for Sev.

Potter strutted into the classroom and made to sit down in the chair when Lily snapped, "That chair is already taken! You even think about lowering your bum there and I'll transfigure my book bag into the longest, sharpest tack you ever saw and I guarantee you your bum will be screaming in terror at the thought of sitting on it!"

James looked aghast at Lily and slumped into a chair near Sirius who just shook his head.

Professor McGonagall entered the class and was just beginning to call roll Severus hurried in, out of breath and looking a bit frazzled. "Sorry, Professor," He said as he reached into his book bag and got out his Transfiguration textbook. "Professor Ravencroft is interesting, but a bit on the long-winded side."

"That's quite all right, Mr. Snape," She replied. "Now please open your textbooks …"

"Hey!" James yelled. "Snivellus is late and he's out of uniform. Why isn't he getting detention?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Potter, but Mr. Snape has the headmaster's permission to be late and out of uniform."

"What a total git!" Alice remarked as they were walking to their next class. "So, when did he do the tracking spell?"

"Two weeks ago when Sev and I went to Diagon Alley to buy our school things. He was in Madam Malkin's and was being fitted for this hideous dress robe …"

"We've seen it," Remus said and shook his head.

"He modeled it for us last night," Frank replied grumpily. "I think he'll have Dumbledore beat as far as gaudy robes go."

"Anyway," Lily continued. "He must have cast the spell on me while we were there because we didn't run into him anywhere else in Diagon Alley."

"Then he all of a sudden comes walking up outside my house like Mr. Cool," Severus said angrily.

"Sev punched him and broke Potter's nose when he found out about the tracking spell," Lily added.

"He deserved it!" Missy snorted. "If I'd been you, Lily, I would have kicked his nuts for added remembrance!"

Severus, Frank, and Remus all unintentionally winced at her comment.

Charms and Potions were next. Surprisingly, James produced an acceptable potion. Severus figured Remus' tutoring must be doing some good. Before he went to lunch he ran upstairs to change. He came back down into the Great Hall and sat down next to Lily.

"So, how was your class this morning, Sev?"

"Really good. I met two of my classmates and they seem like really nice guys. Boris Chernov is from Leningrad, Russia and he graduated from Durmstrang. His parents are both Potion Masters and they own a chain of apothecarys. The other guy is Boris' roommate and he's from Osaka, Japan. His name is Kaemon Fuchida and he graduated from the Institute of Magic in Tokyo. He told me that witches and wizards go to separate schools in Japan. He was surprised to hear Hogwarts was co-ed."

"They sound very nice," Lily said. "Maybe you'll introduce me to them sometime. Are there any witches in your class?"

"There are two. They're both graduates of Beauxbatons. One is Michelle Benoit and she lives Marseille, France. The other is Colleen O'Gara from Dublin, Ireland."

Severus was hungry since he'd eaten breakfast fairly early and eagerly took a couple of sandwiches and some crisps. He looked up and noticed two owls circling around holding red envelopes in their beaks, but not finding who they wanted, they flew off again.

"I wonder what happens to Howlers if they can't find the right person to deliver them to," Lily asked.

"I think they just fly back to the person who sent it," Remus said.

James looked down the table at Severus with narrowed eyes. Severus ignored the dumb twit. Served him right for telling his father who was responsible for having all those Howlers sent. He finished eating, got up and helped Lily up. They had Herbology followed by Defense. Unfortunately, Potter was in both classes. He needed time to speak to Remus alone. Possibly after Defense he'd be able to flag him down so they could take a look at the secure area Dumbledore had created for Remus' transformation. Severus and Lily went to greenhouse seven early. Severus wanted to check on his Venomous Tentacula which Professor Sprout had owled him she had moved from greenhouse six to greenhouse seven.

"I wasn't sure it wasn't sick earlier this summer," Pomona said. "It was looking extremely droopy, but now it's perked right back up."

"Aww …isn't that cute," James said. "Snivvy's plant missed him!"

"Quiet down, Mr. Potter. May I remind you that your plant was dead by the end of the school year last year? If you're still planning to try for admittance to the Auror Program, you're going to need some tutoring."

Severus had enlarged the pot and was adding more dragon dung to it. "I think I jinxed myself," He said to Lily. "I think I'm going to have to take this plant home with me after we graduate."

After class, Severus stopped Remus and explained what Dumbledore had told him. "We can go after Defense if you're free."

"Go where?" Missy asked coming over with Lily following her.

"Dumbledore magically constructed a secure area down in the Dungeon where I can transform while Sev observes the effects of the Wolfsbane Potion. We're going with Dumbledore after Defense to inspect it."

"Well, I'm going with you," Missy said and glared at Remus, as if daring him to tell her she couldn't.

"I'm going too, Sev," Lily decided.

Severus nodded. "We'll go as soon as Defense class is over with."

Professor Marlwick proved to be more than just a competent defense teacher. When he had them practicing non-verbal spells and James whined about it because he still hadn't entirely mastered it, Marlwick said, "Mr. Potter the difference between doing a verbal and non-verbal spell may be the difference between life and death. Even a few second's lead can make a difference when you're facing a Death Eater."

After Defense was over, Severus, Remus, Lily, and Missy went to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Severus gave it the password, Mars Bars and it jumped aside revealing the spiral staircase.

"Come in, Severus, Remus, Miss LeClair and Miss Evans," Dumbledore called and the door to his office automatically opened. As they came in, he looked up with his with the usual twinkle in his blue eyes. "I assume you want to see the secure area I've constructed in the dungeon?"

They nodded and Dumbledore got up from behind his desk. "Follow me." He led them down to the dungeon. They turned into a corridor that led away from the main corridor where the classrooms, laboratory and the entrance to Slytherin House were. Dumbledore led them in a direction that was away from the lake. It seemed as if they walked for long ways until he suddenly stopped in front of a large caged room. "This will be where you will be transforming, Remus. I've tried to make it as comfortable as possible for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Remus replied with a slight bow to his head.

The end of the room was furnished with a heavy curtain behind which Remus could transform in privacy.

Severus studied the bars critically. If the potion wore off before moonset or failed completely; would the bars being able to hold in a fully transformed werewolf?

As if reading Severus' thoughts, Dumbledore said. "I've had Hagrid test the bars. I locked him inside the cage and had him attempt to break out. He tried bending the bars, pulling them apart and pulling the entire cage front off and he could not do any of them."

"We'll this should work then," Severus replied. "What do you think?" He asked Remus.

"It's a lot better than the Shrieking Shack," Remus said, "But what about the noise? I make a great deal of noise when I transform."

"I will cast a silencing spell over this room so nobody will be able to hear anything and I will place a magical barricade at the entrance to the corridor leading down here," Dumbledore assured Remus.

"What's that?" Severus asked pointing to ancient looking staircase that led up to a equally ancient door several feet further down the corridor.

Dumbledore turned and looked. "Oh my! I'd forgotten all about that. If you go out, it will lead you directly down to Hagrid's house and I believe Hagrid has used it on occasion to come in and go out. I seriously doubt anybody's knows about it, but Hagrid and me."

September 27th at 8:19 the full moon would rise so Severus had Remus start taking the Wolfsbane Potion on the 20th.

Remus made a face after drinking a goblet full of the potion. "Merlin! That tastes awful!"

"I know," Severus replied. "Unfortunately as with most potions you can't add anything extra to make it taste better without affecting the quality of the potion. "I did add a pain reliever to it to help with the pain."

On the night of the 27th, Severus and Dumbledore escorted Remus to the cage and locked him inside of it at seven o'clock. "This cannot be unlocked by a simple _Alohomora_ either," Dumbledore explained.

Missy came along after she and Remus had almost gotten into an argument about it. She told him she wasn't going to stay in Ravenclaw Tower, worrying and wondering what was going on.

Lily came along to keep Severus company. Dumbledore conjured up squishy armchairs for them all to sit in while they waited and dimmed the lights in the corridor so nobody could see them from the top of the corridor. As promised he also cast a silencing spell over the cage.

Remus went behind the curtain and sat down in a armchair

Unknown to them, the meeting with Riddle that Lucius had warned Orion about was being held that night. Regulus hadn't had a chance to tell Severus he'd deliberately given Cavendish donkey ears in potion class after he had insulted the Slytherins and Slughorn had given him detention, scrubbing out cauldrons for two nights and made him return Cavendish's ears to normal. Crabbe and Goyle also got detention from McGonagall and she was making them clean desks in her classroom without magic.

Avery, Rosier, Wilkes and the Lestranges snuck out of the common room and headed up the corridor. Rodolphus turned, meaning to go down the corridor where Remus was transforming, but ran in the barrier Dumbledore had cast and fell on his arse. "What the hell!"

Avery felt around. "It's some kind of barrier and it's covering the entire entrance to the corridor."

"You don't suppose Dumbledore found out about the meeting tonight?" Wilkes asked. "Or found out we've been using that entrance down there to leave."

Rosier shook his head. "How could the the senile old fool find out? Nobody knows about this entrance except us."

"We'd better get a message to Lucius that we can't come tonight. I'll send my Patronus," Avery said.

Rodolphus and Rabastan were disappointed as they were supposed to receive their marks tonight."

"Our Lord won't blame us and _Crucio_ us at the next meeting, will he?" Wilkes asked

"No. He wouldn't want us to get caught going out another way," Avery said. Mumbling and complaining they followed him back to Slytherin House."

At exactly 8:19, Remus began to transform. Severus watched anxiously at the movement behind the curtain as did Missy, Lily, and Dumbledore. In a few minutes the movement stopped and suddenly a beautiful silver wolf walked out from behind the curtain. Severus sprang from his chair and knelt down in front of the cage. "Remus?"

**A/N:** _**Devito: **_to avoid_, **Cursor: **_carrier or messenger.

If you haven't already, please check out "**Lily's Defender**" written by Snapegirl and myself. Thanks!


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 41**

The silver wolf looked at Severus when he called his name. "If you can understand me, blink your eyes once for yes and twice for no."

Remus blinked his eyes and Dumbledore broke into a big smile and said, "This is quite amazing! Congratulations, Severus."

"Thank you," He said responding to Dumbledore's congratulations then asked Remus, "Are you in any pain?"

Remus blinked his eyes twice."

Severus nodded and got up from the floor and was engulfed in a hug from Lily. "Sev, I'm so proud of you!"

Well, you should be proud of yourself and Remus should be proud of himself. You both helped me a lot by doing all that research for me and I couldn't have done this without you."

"Thanks, Sev," Lily replied, squeezing his hand.

About ten o'clock, Missy decided to go back to the dorm. Kneeling down by Remus, she whispered that she'd see him in the morning.

Severus was tired, too, but he couldn't leave until he knew how long the Wolfsbane Potion would last so he could make any needed changes before October's transformation.

About eleven o'clock Remus began to twitch and whine. Dumbledore got up from his comfy armchair and went to stand in front of the cage. "Severus, what is happening?"

Severus gently moved Lily who had fallen asleep against his shoulder, got up and went to stand beside Dumbledore. "I think the potion is wearing off."

Within twenty minutes, the potion had worn completely off and suddenly he and Dumbledore found themselves face to face with a fully raging werewolf that threw itself at the bars, spitting, growling and howling. Remus shook the bars fiercely, trying to escape.

Severus and Dumbledore jumped back and Severus experienced a rather severe flashback of the episode in the Shrieking Shack two years ago.

Lily woke with a start and gave a small scream as she saw what was happening. Severus rushed over to her and gathered her into his arms. "It's okay, Lily. Remember this is Remus and he can't get out." He looked at Dumbledore. "How much time until moonset?"

Dumbledore pulled out his gold pocket watch, but instead of numbers it had twelve hands and twelve planets moving round its face. "At least another hour." He used the entrance to step outside for several minutes to check the moon. When he came back in he said, "It looks as if a storm is moving in quickly so it may not be long now."

Within 45 minutes, Remus had transformed back into his human form, but he was so exhausted he was unable to move. Dumbledore sent his Patronus to Madam Pomfrey.

"What … happened?" Remus gasped. "Didn't … potion work?"

Severus knelt down beside him. "It worked, but not for as long as I had hoped. We'll talk about it more later," Severus promised as he spotted Madam Pomfrey coming, a stretcher floating in front of her. He and Lily watched as Dumbledore levitated Remus on to the stretcher. Severus gave Madam Pomfrey the vials of Extra-Strength Pain Reliever before she and Dumbledore left, the stretcher floating in front of them.

Severus gathered up his books and the notebook where he kept all his notes on the Wolfsbane Potion. "I think next month I'll have Remus start taking the potion a week and a half before he's due to transform."

They walked up to the fourth floor and down the corridor to the portrait of the three witches, gave them the password and the portrait swung open. Severus helped Lily through and then stepped into their common room himself. He dropped his books on the coffee table and slumped down on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table.

Lily sat down beside him and tugged his arm. "Come on, Sev, you're exhausted and so am I. Let's go to bed."

He nodded and got up. They were sleeping in the Head Girl's room tonight. Like the Head Boy's bedroom, it was decorated in house colors. Lily's room had pale gold wallpaper with a red carpet. The furniture was a golden oak. Her bed had a red silk canopy with gold threading through it and gold fringes. The bed curtains and drapes were of the same red silk with gold threading. The comforter was red with a big gold lion on it.

Severus fell asleep immediately, but because of witnessing Remus turn into the werewolf and the flashback to what Potter and Black had done to him fifth year, he suffered a terrible nightmare about being chased and caught by a werewolf and having his throat ripped open.

Lily woke up immediately when he started moaning and thrashing in his sleep and suspected what was happening. She knew about Potter and Black tricking Severus into going down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack, knowing he would meet a fully transformed werewolf at the bottom in their fifth year. She found out what they'd done when Sev landed in the hospital, not because he'd been bitten or clawed fortunately, but because he was in shock and suffering from hypothermia. After stupid Potter had "rescued" Sev, he'd allowed him to wander off into the Forbidden Forest where he'd spent the night. Professor Flitwick found him early the next morning when Professor Slughorn realized he was missing and summoned help. Of course, there had been no punishment for either Potter or Black; in fact Dumbledore had awarded Potter points for "rescuing" Sev. She shook his should gently, but prepared to dodge if his arms started to flail. "Sev, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Severus suddenly jerked out of his nightmare, his eyes wide open. Leaning on his right arm, he looked around the room then over at Lily. He pushed his damp hair out of his face and rubbed it. "Merlin that was a bad one!"

"You were dreaming about what happened fifth year, weren't you?" Lily asked softly.

Severus nodded. "I kind of had a flashback tonight when Remus growled and lunged at the cage bars tonight." He lay back down.

"It still makes me angry that those two got away without any punishment. If you had been bitten or …"

"The Ministry would have imprisoned Remus in Azkaban for the rest of his life or more likely, put him down."

"You could have frozen to death in the Forbidden Forest too," Lily said angrily. She lay back down with her head on Severus' chest. "Madam Pomfrey said you were in shock and those two gits just let you wonder off after Potter "rescued" you!"

"I know, but there's nothing to do about it now. Dumbledore refused to see any wrong doing so ..." He shrugged, but it was awhile before he was able to small back to sleep.

When his alarm went off the next morning, Severus pulled his pillow over his head and muttered, "Cease and desist you fool thing!" He sighed, pulled the pillow off his head, shut off the alarm with a wave of his wand, and got up. He went into the bathroom, turned the water to cold and hurriedly took a shower. He got dressed and walked out into the common room. Blinky popped in. "Does Mr. Severus need Blinky to bring breakfast now?"

"That would be great, Blinky, and please bring me a pot of the strongest tea you have," Severus requested.

"Blinky will be right back," he promised popping out again.

Severus was putting his books he needed for classes that morning inside his book bag when a noise behind him caused him to turn around. He saw Lily dressed in her robe, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her face was flushed and her hair was mussed, but Severus thought she looked adorable. He crossed the room to her. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to my husband before he goes off to school."

Blinky popped back in with Severus' breakfast and set it down on the coffee table. "Blinky, could you please bring Miss Lily a pot of jasmine tea?"

Blinky nodded and popped away again, but was back with a tray holding a china teapot wrapped in a Hogwarts' tea cozy and a matching china cup and saucer. He set it down next to the tray he'd brought for Severus.

"Thank you, Blinky," Lily said.

The little elf nodded with a happy smile and popped away again.

Severus poured the tea into the cup and handed it to Lily as she sat down on the couch beside him. Smiling mischievously, she reached over and snatched a piece of bacon off his plate then a piece of toast.

"You should go back to bed since you don't have to be up until eight," Severus remarked. He was studying his class notes and sipping his tea, thankful his test wasn't until Friday.

"You look tired, Sev," she said brushing her hand across his face.

"I am and I'm wondering if I can sneak in a nap somewhere. Too bad, the Head Boy has to set a good example and attend classes."

"I want to check on Remus, too. I'll do it before I go to Transfiguration," Lily decided.

"I never asked, but how did you manage to keep Potter from sitting next to you that first day? I was expecting to walk into class and find him sitting next to you."

Lily giggled. "He tried, but I threatened to change my book bag into a huge tack and told him his bum would start screaming in agony if he even thought about sitting down beside me. He still tries to sit next to me every day though. I think I might actually change it into a large tack today and see what his reaction is."

"Good job!" Severus laughed. He finished breakfast and went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and gathered up his book bag. He gave Lily a long, lingering kiss. "I'll see you in Transfiguration then." He threw the floo powder into the flames, stepped in and said, "College of Potions, London."

Lily smiled and touched her lips where the feel of Severus' kiss lingered. She decided to go back to bed for awhile. When her alarm went off, she got up, showered, and got dressed. She made her way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Alice and Frank.

"Does anybody know Remus is this morning?" Frank asked. "I noticed his bed hadn't been slept in last night."

"He's in the hospital wing. He took sick while he was helping Sev research a potion he's inventing and we had to take him to the hospital wing," Lily lied.

He's been looking awfully pale for the last couple of days," Alice said sympathetically. "So what's the potion Sev's inventing that Remus is helping him with the research?"

Lily said the first thing that popped into her mind. "It's a pregnancy potion …for morning sickness." She saw the look on their faces and quickly added, "And it's not for me. _That's_ not going to happen for a few years yet!"

"So what part is Remus helping him with?" Alice asked.

"Sev want to combine it with a nutrient potion that will help the baby develop and that's what Remus was helping him research."

"Merlin!" Alice exclaimed. "If he could invent something like that every pregnant witch on the planet would be lining up to kiss his feet not to mention handing over every Galleon in their possession!"

Lily finished breakfast. "I'm going to see how Remus is this morning. Do you want to come with me?"

"Tell Remus we'll stop in and see him before lunch," Frank said.

Lily nodded, got up and bumped into James who was just going to sit down next to her. "Good morning, Lily-flower. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. Wonderful, in fact," Lily replied with a smirk. It took a few minutes for Potter to figure out what she was implying and when he did his mouth dropped open and his face fell.

'_Dumb arse_!' Alice thought. _Did he really believe Lily was going to be sleeping strictly in the Head Girl's room and Sev in the Head Boy's_?'

"I'll see you guys in class," Lily called to Alice and Frank as she moved out of Potter's way and headed out of the Great Hall. She waved at Paul and his friends who were all sitting at the Slytherin House table this morning. She hurried into the hospital wing. It was easy to find Remus as he was the only patient this morning. Missy was already there and apparently they had shared breakfast. There was an empty vial on the tray which Lily immediately recognized as a nutrient potion from what remained of it.

"Good morning, Remus," Lily said. "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, but better. Madam Pomfrey says I can't go back to class until tomorrow though."

Lily cast the _Muffliato_ spell around the bed. "Sev going to visit you later, but next month he said he's going to have you start taking the potion a week and a half before you transform. I know it was exhausting and painful for you to have to transform twice."

"He's not to blame, Lily. He told me when we started that it might be a few months before he was able to find the correct dosage," Remus said.

"Frank asked me where you were because he saw your bed hadn't been slept in last night and I told him and Alice a whopping lie that you were helping Sev by doing the research on a potion for morning sickness last night when you took sick." Lily confessed. "Now I have to tell Sev he needs to start on inventing one so I don't look like a liar."

Remus and Missy chuckled and then she looked at Remus and said, "I think you need to tell Frank and Alice about your illness. They're your friends and they're both very compassionate and sympathetic people."

"I suppose I should," Remus admitted.

"We could all meet up in our suite when you're feeling better and you could tell them then," Lily said. "We can cast a silencing charm over the portrait hole to make sure nobody overhears."

"I'll think about it and let you know," Remus said. "Tell Sev I'll be happy to do any research for this pregnancy potion."

Okay," Lily agreed. She glanced at her watch. "We'd better be getting to class and I hope that arse Potter isn't already there."

They walked into Transfiguration and Lily sat down in her usual spot and placed her book bag on the chair next to her. She grinned suddenly and quickly transfigured it into a large tack.

James came strutting into the classroom with Sirius walking behind him.

Lily opened her textbook pretending to read while watching Potter out of the corner of her eye. He came strutting up, preparing to sit down on the chair next to her when he spotted the large tack and pulled his bum up just in time.

"I wouldn't sit there, Prongs unless you're not planning on playing Quidditch for the entire season," Sirius said loudly with a bark of laughter. Everybody else started laughing as they spotted the large tack. James glared at him and muttered something under his breath, but Sirius just gave another bark of laughter as they sat down in the row behind.

Severus came rushing in as Professor McGonagall was about to call roll. He stopped short as he saw the large tack sitting on his chair. Lily blushed, quickly transfigured it back into her book bag, and set it down beside her chair so he could sit down. Severus gave her a questioning look, but Lily shook her head. Once class was over and they were walking to Charms Severus asked, "Was Potter bothering you again? I'll have his arse if he was!"

"No, but he knows I mean business now," Lily stated. "There is something I need to talk to you about before Frank and Alice see us." Lily quickly explained about the subterfuge she had used to explain Remus' absence. "I did assure Alice and Frank that the potion you were supposedly working on was _not_ for me."

"Well, you know it's a good idea. As far as I know there's no potion of any kind for morning sickness and while there is a nutrient potion for the developing fetus, it's not going to do much good if you can't keep it down. Actually it will probably be easier to do this than the Wolfsbane Potion was."

"I visited Remus this morning. He said he was feeling a lot better, but he was still tired. Madam Pomfrey's going to dismiss him tomorrow."

"I'll stop in and see him before lunch."

"Missy and I are told Remus that he should tell Frank and Alice about his condition. He's thinking about it."

"I think he should, too, but ultimately it's his decision."

Severus and Lily went to see Remus after Potions. As they approached the doors to the hospital, they could hear James' loud voice. "You actually trusted that grease ball Slytherin to give you a potion, Moony! Are you nutters?"

"I already told you, James, the potion worked fine. Sev warned me it would to take a couple of months at least for him to fine-tune it."

"He's a frigging follower of You-Know-Who, Moony! You can't trust him!"

"I think I'll come back before class. I certainly don't want to go in while that arsehole's there," Severus said.

"Can I trust you, James?" Remus yelled. "You and Sirius were the ones that used my condition to try and hurt Severus fifth year! What the hell did you think would happen to him if I'd bitten or scratched him; he would have been cursed for life and I'd have ended up in Azkaban or more likely, put down by the Ministry if Umbridge had her way!"

"Well, if you want to trust Snivellus, don't be complaining when we find your dead body lying in Knockturn Alley after he's _Avada Kadavra's_ you at You-Know-Who's request!" James snapped.

Severus jumped out of the way and pulled Lily out of the way as the doors were flung open and James came roaring out. He stopped when he saw Severus. "This is all your fault, Snivilly! Remus would still be a Marauder if you hadn't interfered!"

"You did this to yourself, Potter when you used your friend's illness as a weapon," Severus replied.

"You …" James began pulling out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of the hospital. James' wand flew out of his hand, landed on the floor and rolled away from him. She grabbed him by his collar. "You do not yell in the hospital wing and you do not point your wand at another student. You've earned two nights of detention with me for those offenses and ten points from Gryffindor."

"You can't give detention or take points!" James snarled.

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Potter I can. I have the same authority as any of the professors. Now get to lunch before I decide to give you more detention and take more points." She glared after him as he strode angrily in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Is it all right if we visit Remus, Madam Pomfrey?" Severus asked. Seeing how pissed she was at Potter, he figured it might be advisable to seek her permission.

"Yes of course, Mr. Snape. I apologize for my anger, but I cannot condone such behavior."

They followed her inside and over to Remus' bed. He looked up and smiled when he saw it was Severus and Lily. He was working on the assignments from their morning classes which Missy had brought him. "I hear I'm helping you with a pregnancy potion?" He joked.

"I am planning on working on this so if you want to do some research for me, I would really appreciate you help."

"I'll be glad to help with it." He looked up at Severus. "James was not too pleased to hear about the Wolfsbane Potion. He basically said I was nutters for trusting you and they'll probably find my dead body in Knockturn Alley someday after you kill me on Riddle's order."

Severus snorted. "He's such a moron he couldn't find his own arse with both hands, a torch, and a mirror!"

"I told him you had told me it would take a couple of months to fine-tune it, but he wouldn't believe me."

"Speaking of that; next month I'm going to have you start taking it a week and a half before you're due to transform. Don't worry; I'll get it worked out by Christmas as I do know the full moon falls on the 25th this December."

"Thanks, Sev." He was silent for a moment then asked, "What do you think about my telling Alice and Frank about my condition?"

Severus shrugged. "It's really up to you, Remus. I agree with what Missy said though. Both Frank and Alice are compassionate, understanding people so I'm certain they wouldn't change their minds about being friends with you."

"Well, if you and Lily can set things up so we can all meet in your suite, I'll do it tomorrow night. I hope they don't think I don't trust them because I didn't tell them right away."

Severus shook his head. "They won't think that. They know how hard the Ministry's being on people with Lycanthropy and how difficult it is all around. We studied about it third year."

The next day Severus invited Frank, Alice, Remus and Missy to the Head's suite to study. He asked Blinky to bring them tea and some éclairs. Once everyone was comfortably settled, Remus cleared his throat nervously and said, "I have something I want to tell everybody. Missy already knows and so do Sev and Lily. I've wanted to tell you and Alice about it, Frank, but I kept chickening out." He paused and then continued, "There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it outright. I suffer from Lycanthropy. I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback when I was five for some imagined slight he had against my dad."

"I've heard of him," Frank remarked. "He's a follower of Riddle's. I don't know why the Aurors aren't picking him up," Frank said shaking his head. "Merlin knows he's broken more than enough laws that he should have been in Azkaban ten times over."

"Remus, we're so sorry for what happened to you," Alice said sympathetically. "It must have been a nightmare."

"We certainly would never hold it against you either," Frank added. "People can't help being bit by a werewolf especially a child. There's no way you can fight one."

"Sev's brewed the Wolfsbane Potion and that's what we were testing last night," Remus explained.

"Did it work?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Yes and no," Severus said. "It worked initially, but it wore off so I'm going to try having Remus take it for a longer period before he transforms or I may have to tweak the potion itself."

"Where do you normally transform, Remus? I mean I don't think the majority of students are even aware of anything unusual goings on."

"Well, I used to transform in the Shrieking Shack. You know Dumbledore put it around that it was haunted by evil spirits so everyone would stay away and he planted the Whomping Willow in front of it as an additional deterrent. Since Sev needs to observe me while I'm transformed Dumbledore transfigured a room in the Dungeon into a cage and that's where I'll transform until Sev's able to work the bugs out of the Wolfsbane."

"Have you patented it yet, Sev?" Frank asked.

"Not yet, but I should probably do it soon. I'll need to stop at the Patent Office at the Ministry, but I don't have time after class. I barely make it back here on time. Once I get a temporary patent; it'll have to be tested by both St. Mungo's and the Ministry before a permanent patent is granted."

"Can you imagine Umbridge's reaction to a potion that will help people with Lycanthropy?" Frank asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure she'll spew it out all over the front page of the _**Prophet**_, too."

"James didn't like it either. He said I was nutters to trust Sev."

"I wouldn't worry what Potter thinks if he thinks at all," Frank snorted.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

James was moping on his bed while Sirius lay on his reading the new addition of **_Quidditch International_** magazine that he subscribed to. "You know, Prongs. It sounds like with the success the Wimbourne Wasps are having with that new beater, Ludo Bagman, they have a good chance of representing England in the World Cup. If that's the case, I'm definitely going! France is hosting it this year and we could fly there."

James mumbled something in reply and Sirius put down his magazine. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's Moony. He's letting Snivellus give him a potion that he claims is Wolfsbane, but Merlin only knows what it really is!" James said throwing his hands into the air. "It could be poison for all he knows!"

"The guy's a potion genius and if he wants to help Moony all the better. What's really bothering you, Prongs? That you can't run around the school grounds and Hogsmeade every month with Moony anymore. Merlin! Do you realize how stupid we were? What if some student had been outside or some drunk had come wandering out of the Hogs Head or the Three Broomsticks just as we were nearby. Do you really think we could have controlled Remus once he smelled human blood?"

"Of course we could have. We were able to do it until he decided to leave us and make friends with Snivellus!"

"We were damn lucky, too! If Remus had bitten or killed anybody he would have gone to Azkaban for the rest of his life; we'd be sharing a cell right next to him and Dumbledore the one next to ours. That's if he was lucky! More likely Dumbridge would have seen that he was put down. Now stop being so bloody selfish and think about somebody besides yourself!"

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Page Break**

The next morning Severus walked into the cafeteria to have a cup of tea before class. He saw Kaemon and Boris sitting at a table with the _**Daily Prophet** _spread out on the table between them.

"Good morning," Severus said sitting down beside Kaemon who was frowning at the paper. "This Lord Voldemot, he is a very bad person and these Death Eaters who follow him are very bad also. In Japan, they would not be allowed to be free and execute people." He said in his very precise English.

"Not in the Soviet Union either," Boris said stoutly. "Minister of Magic Borzakov would never allow him to gather this much power."

Severus didn't know what they were talking about and asked Kaemon, "May I see your paper?"

Kaemon nodded and slid the paper over to Severus. The headline blared, "**_Thirty-five Executed in Countrywide Reign of Terror_! **There was a picture underneath it of Minister Bagnold and Rufus Scrimgeour talking to the reporters. The article informed the wizarding public that the previous evening Death Eaters had tortured and executed Muggles and Muggleborns in Maidstone, Brighton, Plymouth, Cardiff, Worcester, Coventry, and Lincoln. Five of the murdered were children ten and under. Severus dropped the paper feeling as if he was going to sick up. Besides just the horror of it, Lincoln was not that far from Manchester.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 42**

"Are you all right, Sevus?" Kaemon asked.

"No," Severus shook his head. "It makes me sick to think that those bastards tortured and murdered defenseless children and probably made their parents watch while they were doing it."

"Who is this Lord Voldemort anyway?" Boris asked.

"You've heard of Gellert Grindelwald?" Severus asked.

Boris nodded. "He was a student at Durmstrang and he was expelled in 1899. He was very dark and evil."

"Well, Voldemort is three times as worse. He's no more a lord than I am. His real name is Tom Riddle and he's a Halfblood like me, but pretends he's a Pureblood. His followers are called Death Eaters, but I don't know where that came from. He hates all non-magical people and all Muggleborns."

"I do not understand why your Ministry is not arresting him," Boris commented.

Kaemon interrupted their conversation by tapping on his watch and saying, "We must leave now. Professor Ravencroft will not be pleased if we are not on time."

With one last reluctant glance at the paper, Severus followed Kaemon and Boris out of the cafeteria.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Lily walked to the Great Hall and found the students in complete disarray. Everybody was standing in groups whispering and holding up copies of the _**Prophet**_. They all looked really frightened. The food was already on the tables, but nobody was eating. She hurried over to where Alice, Frank, Remus, and Missy were standing. "What's happened? Why isn't anybody eating?"

Missy wordlessly handed Lily her copy of the _**Prophet**_. Lily glanced at the paper and nearly dropped it. She scanned the story hurriedly. "Great Caesar's Ghost!" Lily muttered, employing her father's favorite exclamation. "Lincoln's not that far from where Sev and I live."

"Brighton's not that far from me," Missy said. She was from Bournemouth.

"Nor is Coventry that far from Ipswich," Remus said, naming his home.

"They didn't hit either Godric's Hallow or Ottery St. Catchpole which surprises me," Alice said.

"Yeah because according to Riddle's viewpoint they're overloaded with blood traitors," Frank said. Both he and Alice lived in Godric's Hallow and the Weasley's, the Lovegood's, and the Diggory's lived in Ottery St. Catchpole. Xenophile Lovegood published the **_Quibbler_** magazine that, in its own weird way, was an opponent of Riddle's.

There was a loud tapping noise and Professor McGonagall called, "Would everybody take a seat, please." A podium suddenly appeared in front of the house tables

When everybody was seated and had quieted down, Dumbledore made his way to the podium. "Because of last night events, classes will be canceled for today as I know everybody is too upset to teach or attend classes. Minister Bagnold contacted me early this morning and informed me that any of our Muggleborn students whose wish their fireplaces to be connected to the Floo Network will be able to do so immediately. Aurors and Wardsmiths' will be sent to ward your homes and fireplaces …"

Avery jumped to his feet. "If any of you think that's going to stop our lord, think again! Muggles and Muggleborns are the bane of the wizarding …" He stopped in mid-sentence when Professor McGonagall shot a silencing spell at him. Rosier, Wilkes, Rodolphus, and Rabastan all jumped to their feet and started yelling. Professor McGonagall shot silencing spells at all of them and Professor Flitwick stood up on his chair and yelled, "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes flew out of his wand and bound the five to their chairs.

"Thank you Minerva and Filius," Dumbledore said nodding at them. "As I was saying anyone wishing to have their home fireplace connected to the Floo Network or their homes warded needs only to give me your name. You may want to owl your parents or guardians and let them know also."

Lily glanced over at the silenced and bound Death Eaters. "I wonder if any of them were involved in this massacre last night."

"I don't know, but I did notice when I walked in that they were whispering and smirking," Alice replied.

"If they're seventeen and marked, they probably were," Frank said.

Once breakfast was done, Lily went up to Dumbledore and asked permission to floo off-campus to the College of Potions. "I don't know if Sev's seen the newspaper so I want to tell him."

Dumbledore nodded his consent. "I realize Lincoln isn't that far from where you and Severus live and you're worried about your parents and Severus' mother."

"Yes. Lincoln's about a 130 miles from Manchester."

"You might want to tell Severus that now would be a good time to start the patent process for his potion at the Ministry today."

"I will, Professor. Thanks you for giving me permission to leave." As she left the Great Hall, she noticed a line of student waiting to go to the Owlry to send their messages home. Lily went back to the suite and changed into jeans and a sweater, and grabbed a light jacket. She took some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace said the address of the College of Potions, and threw down the floo powder. She stepped out into a comfortable looking Atrium and looked at her watch. It read 8:45. She went over to the window, glancing out at the courtyard and the big garden it contained. She assumed the college grew their own potion ingredients rather that purchasing them.

"May I help you, Miss?"

Lily turned, startled, to find an older man standing behind her. She hadn't heard him come up to her. She recognized Dean Stanwood from when he had come to Hogwarts last spring.

"My apologies," He said with a smile. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just concerned you may have gotten off at the wrong floo stop."

"I'm Lily Evans, Dean Stanwood. I met you briefly last spring when you came to tell my fiancé, Severus Snape he been accepted for early admittance."

"Of course," Dean Stanwood replied. "I knew I'd seen you before, but I couldn't place where."

"I was waiting for Sev to get out of class. Professor Dumbledore canceled classes because of what happened last night. I didn't know if he knew about it so I came to tell him."

"Yes, I had considered doing the same, but felt continuing with regular classes might be more stabilizing for our students as there is some comfort in routine."

Severus hurried into the reception area and stopped short when he saw Lily talking to Dean Stanwood. He strode over to where they were standing. "Lily? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Severus asked. He nodded. "Dean Stanwood."

"Good morning, Severus." Dean Stanwood smiled at them, excused himself and went back to his office.

"No, Sev. I don't know if you're aware of what happened last night?" Lily asked.

"The Death Eater attacks, you mean? Kaemon and Boris were looking at the _**Prophet**_ when I came this morning. Why are you here and not in class?"

"Dumbledore canceled classes. He said everybody was too upset." Lily shook her head and went on to explain what had happened that morning. Severus laughed when he heard what had happened to Avery and the other Death Eaters. "I wondered about them when I read that article. They leave by that door near where Remus was. In fact, Reg told me they were supposed to go to that meeting Malfoy threatened Mr. Black about, but they couldn't leave because Dumbledore had the corridor warded. Reg said he got detention and so did Crabbe and Goyle so they couldn't go. He said the Lestranges were going to receive their marks that night."

"I'll bet they earned it last night. It was probably an initiation ceremony for them," Lily said bitterly.

"I don't know, but we should give the so-called Marauder's Map to Dumbledore so he can watch for them."

"We'll do it when we get back, Sev. Dumbledore said you should go to the Ministry and get the patent started on the Wolfsbane Potion."

"I guess this would be a good time to do it," Severus agreed.

They flooed from the college to the Ministry of Magic and stepped out in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. A squat, flaccid witch, dressed in shocking pink robes passed by them and then stopped and turned. Her face was wide and jowly, her hair mousy brown was tightly curled with a black velvet bow in it, and she had pale, blue eyes that bulged making her appear toad-like. She was wearing at least four rings on each of her stubby hands. "What are you children doing out of school?" She asked in high girlish voice.

Severus looked down his nose at her. "Not that it's any of your concern, but we have the Headmaster's permission to be here."

"I'll just see about that," she replied.

"Be my guest," Severus replied with a shrug. "You can send your Patronus. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will respond immediately."

"I am Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, soon to be the next Minister of Magic, young man." She pointed her wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery cat came out of the end of her wand. "Go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him he has two students here and are they authorized to be here?"

The cat nodded and sped off. While they were waiting for Dumbledore's Patronus, Severus studied the Atrium. It wasn't really very welcoming; it looked rather soulless, in fact.

Dumbledore Patronus, a Phoenix, flew in and said, "Yes, Dolores, they have my permission to be at the Ministry. Now please allow them to conclude their business so that they may return to the safety of the school."

Umbridge looked rather flabbergasted at the wording of Dumbledore's request.

Severus nodded at Lily and they left her standing openmouthed. "I believe the department we want is on Level Five. They had to first stop and check in their wands. Severus handed his wand over first. "Ebony, 13.25 inches, serpent scale core." He handed Severus a slip of parchment with his wand's specific information on it.

Lily handed him hers. "Willow, 11 inches, with unicorn hair core." He handed a slip of parchment. "You can pick up your wands up on your way out."

Severus and Lily got in the lift and got out on the fifth level. They quickly found the patent office and went inside. There was an older man sitting behind a desk. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I need to file a patent on a potion."

He handed Severus a stack of parchment. "Please fill these out to start and we can go from there."

Severus sighed when he saw the amount of paperwork the patent would involve. He sat down at a table furnished with a quill and ink bottle and started filling out the sheets of parchment. Some of the required information was the name of the potion, the purpose of it, and the ingredients it contained. Even with Lily helping him; it took the better part of an hour before he was finished. They gave the stack of parchment back to the man.

He glanced through the papers. "Wolfsbane Potion? I had heard several Potion Master's were working on this, but so far nobody's had any success so far." He looked around then cast a silencing charm over the closed door. "Can't be too careful with Umbridge stalking about." He looked at Severus. "I'm really surprised you were the first with this. You can't be more than seventeen if you're even that."

"I'm seventeen. I did my first test of it this past Tuesday. The test subject is my cousin who was bitten by Fenrir Greyback when he was five."

"And did it work?" The man asked eagerly.

"Yes, but it didn't last the entire time the moon was full. I had him take the potion for a week before he was due to transform, but next month I'm going to have him start taking it a week and half before the full moon and see what happens then."

The man nodded and then said, "My younger brother was also bitten by Greyback when he was ten. Will you need any more test subjects? I'm sure my brother will be happy to volunteer."

"I will when they start testing it at St. Mungo's. Why don't you give me your brother name so I can contact him when the testing starts?"

The man wrote out his brother's name on a scrap of parchment. "I'll try and push this through as fast I can, but with Umbridge snooping around and having her nose in everything it might be difficult. As you probably already know, she's very anti-Lycanthropy. From the way she talks you would think children and adults asked Greyback or one of his cohorts to bite them! Anything they might help them she's going to try to block."

"We had the pleasure of meeting that cow in the corridor when we came," Severus said.

"I'll send you an owl message as soon as the committee looks at this."

"Thank you. I appreciate what you're doing," Severus said.

As they left the office, Severus said, "I hope this doesn't cost the poor guy his job." They picked up their wands and flooed back to Hogwarts. It was near lunchtime when they stepped out of the fireplace into their suite. Severus changed out of his robes and into jeans and a T-shirt. They went down to the Great Hall. The mood was still very subdued. Severus stopped to talk to Paul and his group of friends who were sitting at the Gryffindor table today much to James' displeasure. He was in a bad mood to start with because of what Sirius had told him the night before and scowled at the Gryffindors' who were part of the group.

Severus sat and listened to the talk flowing around him and didn't say anything. Lily recognized that he was thinking about something and figured he tell her about it when he was ready.

"It's still nice outside. Why don't we sit by the lake," Alice suggested.

"Great idea," Severus said. "Let's go."

They walked down to the lake and sat down by the sunny shore. Lily, Alice, and Missy took off their shoe and socks and dipped their feet into the lake while Remus and Frank tossed bread into the lake and watched as the Giant Squid's tentacle came up and grabbed it.

"I went to the Ministry this morning and filed for a temporary patent on the Wolfsbane Potion," Severus said. "The guy in the patent office, as it turns out, has a younger brother that was bitten by Greyback when he was ten and it started me thinking. I want to set up a foundation to help people with Lycanthropy. Help them with the things they need such as food, clothing, shelter, and medical care. I also want everybody who needs it, to have access to the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Sev, that a wonderful idea!" Lily exclaimed.

"It is, Sev, but you know it going to cause major controversy at the Ministry," Remus said gravely. "Umbridge isn't going to take it sitting down."

"I don't care what that cow thinks nor does, Remus. She can also pull a cauldron over her head and dance naked in the middle of Diagon Alley right alongside of Lucius Malfoy for all I care."

"Eww, Sev, that's not a picture I want in my mind," Alice said.

"Yes, it is rather disgusting," Severus replied with a laugh.

"How will you do it, Sev?" Frank asked curiously.

"Well, I'll have to consult my grandfather's solicitors as they can probably steer me in the right direction. I'm thinking of calling it the Romulus Foundation."

"I think that's a really good name for it, Sev," Missy remarked

"Is this the same firm of solicitors we saw before?" Lily asked.

"No. Berkeley & Howell handles my grandfather's business interests. Winchester and Sons is his main firm of solicitors. Mum told me grandfather chose Mr. Winchester when he was just starting out. They have offices on the third floor of Gringotts. I'll try to fire-calling them tomorrow."

"I heard just about all of the Muggleborn students contacted Dumbledore to let him know they want their fireplaces connected to the Floo Network," Alice remarked.

"I'm so glad Mum and dad got ours connected my first year here," Missy said. "It might be a long wait now with so many people requesting it."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

That evening, before curfew, Avery, Wilkes, Rosier and the Lestrange twins snuck out for a meeting with Voldemort at Malfoy Manor. They silently made their way out the entrance of Slytherin House. Avery was careful to disable the alarm that notified Slughorn when someone was coming in after curfew. They walked quickly to the hallway that led to the cage where Remus had transformed. The Lestrange twins were excited and they would be marked tonight.

"I sure hope we can get out this time," Rosier said to Avery. "If the Dark Lord's going to send us out on a raid, I want to kill as many filthy Muggles, Halfblood, Blood Traitors and Mudbloods as I can!"

"No. He's only doing the marking ceremony tonight," Avery replied.

"It's just us five then?" Wilkes asked. "Regulus, Crabbe, and Goyle aren't coming? Weren't Crabbe and Goyle supposed to be marked tonight also?"

"Yes, but Crabbe and Goyle got a month's worth of scrubbing out cauldrons with Slughorn and Regulus got a week's worth of detention with McGonagall for giving Potter a donkey's tail in the hallway yesterday."

"I have to admit I would have liked to have seen that," Rodolphus smirked.

They left by the entrance at the end of the hallway, and made their way into the Forbidden Forest where they apparated to Malfoy Manor. The peacocks gave a screech and ran as they apparated into the front yard. Dobby, one of the Malfoy's house elves, opened the door and let them in. He ushered them into the entrance hall where he told them to wait for his master. As Dobby left them to go back to the kitchen, Rosier shot a stinging hex at him and laughed when he heard Dobby squeal in pain.

The double doors that led to the living room opened and Lucius Malfoy, looking his most regal, strode out to greet them. He appeared shocked that there were only five of them waiting. His eyes narrowed. "Where's Regulus?"

"He gave James Potter a donkey's tail and caught a week's detention with McGonagall. He had to show up for it or the old bitch would have roused Slughorn to get him and then Slughorn might have noticed we were gone," Avery explained.

Lucius nodded and said, "Regulus needs to learn to control his impulses." He turned from them. "Come, our lord is waiting." He led them into a large room, richly furnished where his father, Abraxas, his fiancée, Narcissa Black and Narcissa's parents, Cygnus and Druella, and Rodolphus' fiancée and older sister of Narcissa, Bellatrix Black. Around Voldemort stood his original Knights of Walpurgis, Thaddeus Avery, Clarence Nott, Antonin Dolohov, Thomas Lestrange, who beamed proudly at his sons, Edmund Mulciber, and Kirkland Rosier. Fenrir Greyback lounged on one of the priceless Victorian armchairs.

Voldemort sat proudly in a throne-like armchair in front of the fireplace. He was average height, balding, grave pale with deep-set eyes that showed a tinge of red, and while his nose had a bridge, the nostrils were nothing more than two large slits. His ears looked too small for skull and his mouth had deep lines around it and was full of rotten teeth. Still there was an aura of power emanating off him despite his physical appearance.

"What news is there?" He commanded in a hoarse voice.

Abraxas stepped forward proudly. "I have managed to recruit Augustus Rookwood in the Department of Mysteries to our side, My Lord."

"And I have a reliable source in Cornelius Fudge's office who keeps me informed of the latest news in the Ministry," Lucius volunteered.

"Excellent work!" Voldemort congratulated them. He turned to Avery Jr., Wilkes, Rosier and the Lestranges. "How goes the recruiting at Hogwarts?"

"We've managed to recruit Purebloods from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Avery announced proudly. "But with Snape as Head Boy we've had to slow down. He's got his big nose stuck everywhere."

"What about recruiting Snape?"

Avery shook his head. "He's engaged to a Mudblood and I've heard rumors that he's managed to brew a successful Wolfsbane Potion."

"He must not be allowed to pacify the Werewolves!" Voldemort hissed. "I need them to be treated so badly they'll flock to join Greyback to get revenge on their oppressors!" Voldemort hissed and ordered, "If Snape won't join us; you will kill him!"

"But, My Lord, he knows a spell that could literally take your head off!" Wilkes protested.

Voldemort red eye narrowed as he glared at Wilkes for speaking out of turn. "What spell is this? We could make good use of it."

Wilkes shook his head. "I don't know what it is. Snape does all of his spells non-verbally so we didn't hear it."

Voldemort was twirling his wand around in his hand idly. "You tell me about this spell and you don't know the incantation …"

Avery, Rosier, Rabastan and Rodolphus sensed what was coming and stepped away from Wilkes.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Wilkes and yelled, "_Crucio_!"

Wilkes fell to the floor, screaming as the spell attacked his nervous system, making him feel as if he were being stabbed by thousands of tiny, sharp knives. In his extreme pain he wet himself.

Voldemort let him suffer for a few minutes before he lifted the spell, leaving him lay on the floor gasping. "Let that be a lesson to all of you about bringing me incomplete information." He said coldly. Now, I believe I have people to induct and mark tonight."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus and Lily were doing a final patrol of the halls when they heard the sound of running feet coming their way. They both drew out their wands when Crabbe and Goyle appeared around a corner. They stopped short when they saw the wands, put their hands up briefly and then bent over, their hands resting on their knees as they gasped for breath.

Severus waited until they caught their breath and said, "What's wrong?"

"Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, and the Lestranges had a meeting at Malfoy Manor tonight with You-Know-Who. They sneak out an old door at the end of one of the corridors in the Dungeon and left just before curfew. They were supposed to go last week, but the corridor was blocked off. Rabastan and Rodolphus are supposed to be marked tonight," Goyle said.

"Some of them might have been involved with those killings last night, too," Crabbe added. "Avery and Rosier were marked this past summer. Wilkes is the only one who isn't as he won't be seventeen until next month."

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll pass on the information to the Headmaster."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and hurried back to the Dungeon before the Death Eaters arrived back.

"What are we going to do, Sev?" Lily asked.

"We need to tell Dumbledore so he and Slughorn can be waiting for them when they get back and hopefully expel them."

They made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Severus raised his hand to knock on the door when Lily grabbed it. "Sev, we don't even know if he's still awake. We might be disturbing him."

"You're not disturbing me, Miss Evans. Please come in," Dumbledore called.

They came in and sat down in the squashy armchairs in front of his desk. Dumbledore offered them a lemon drop. Lily took one, but Severus declined it. "Now, what is so urgent that it brings you to my office at eleven o'clock at night?"

"We got word tonight from Crabbe and Goyle that Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, and the Lestranges left tonight to go to a meeting at Malfoy Manor. Apparently Riddle was going to be there and the Lestranges are going to receive their mark tonight. They're sneaking out by way of the door in the corridor where Remus transformed."

"They said they were supposed to go last week, but you had the corridor warded," Lily added.

"Thank you for your information, Severus and Lily. I'll handle it from here." He picked his wand up off his desk. He quickly wrote a note and gave it to Fawkes. "Please take this down to Hagrid, Fawkes."

Fawkes took the note and was gone in a bright flash of light. "I'm assuming when they're discovered, they'll make a run for it by the same way they left so I will have Hagrid waiting outside to discourage them."

Severus and Lily left the Headmaster's office and returned to their suite. They got ready for bed. Severus and Lily sat on the window seat watching. They suddenly saw the huge form of Hagrid making his way to the castle with what looked like three Centaurs following him.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Dumbledore and Slughorn were sitting in the Slytherin common room having a spot of tea when the door opened and Avery, Wilkes, looking worse for wear, Rosier, Rabastan and Rodolphus came in. They stopped short in shock, plowing into one another, when they saw Dumbledore and Slughorn.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Dumbledore nodded at them. "I trust your meeting with Mr. Riddle went well, but maybe not if Mr. Wilkes' appearance is any indication."

**A/N: **_I chose to keep the original Mulciber who was friends with Voldy at Hogwarts as Ms. Rowling never made it clear who the one was that supposedly cursed MacDonald was. I never liked her as I always thought she was one of the prime instigators in breaking up Sev and Lily. For all I care, Mulciber could have cursed her to hell and back!_


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to reviewer CapoExecutor for the idea about Lily creating a special medical spell.**

**Chapter 43**

Avery nodded at the rest of the Death Eaters who nodded back and they turned and ran.

"Albus, they're escaping!" Slughorn yelled. "What do we do?" He was too old to go chasing a bunch of Death Eaters around the building.

"Don't worry, Horace. I've got that covered. They won't get far," Dumbledore answered calmly, taking another sip of his tea.

Avery and his compatriots ran back down the hallway towards the door they had just come in through. "Come on! Hurry!" He said waving at the rest of them. "We can take refuge at Malfoy Manor. Dumbledork can't touch us there!"

He threw open the door, preparing to run outside and stopped suddenly as he saw Hagrid blocking the way and behind him were three Centaurs, Bane, Ronan, and Magorian with their arrows pointed straight at him.

"I think it would be best if you gentlemen step back and surrender your wands," Dumbledore said from behind them.

Wilkes threw down his wand followed by Rodolphus and Rabastan. "Mr. Avery and Mr. Rosier, I would suggest you do the same. Professor Slughorn has already summoned the Aurors and you cannot escape," Dumbledore said nodding towards Hagrid and the Centaurs.

Avery sneered at Dumbledore and threw down his wand. "Sorry, old man, but you can't have us arrested for breaking curfew." Rosier followed Avery's lead and threw down his wand, too.

Dumbledore tucked their wands into the one of the many pockets of his robe. "No, I can't, but I believe possibly being involved with the murder of those people last night is an offense you can be arrested for."

Alastor Moody with his trainee, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and another Auror, entered the corridor with Slughorn trailing after them. He still attired in his emerald green silk pajamas and matching robe and wore brown leather slippers on his feet.

"What have you got here, Albus?" Moody asked in a gruff tone.

"It seems these young men have been sneaking out at night to attend meetings hosted by Mr. Riddle. There's a possibility that they were involved in last night's murder of thirty-five people."

"We'll do a _Prior Incantato_ on each of their wands and find out. He pointed his wand at the five boys and said, "_Iugo_!" All five found their hands bound together behind them. "Kingsley, Crockford, take them to headquarters. Make sure their parents are notified."

They nodded and took the five boys with them. Moody turned back to Albus who said, "According to my sources, Adam Wilkes is not yet marked and by the look of him tonight, I think he may have had a taste of Tom's anger."

"Are you saying he might be someone we can bring over to our side?"

"I know his parents are both Purebloods, but were never married and he was left by his mother with his grandmother who despised him because she despised his father. Many of those children are sorted into Slytherin because they've had to develop the necessary cunningness to survive on a daily basis."

"Hmm …" Moody thought for a moment. "Well, the cells are pretty full of people waiting to be tried for various crimes. I could house him in the cell off our office. They won't be taken to cells immediately as we have to wait for their parents anyway."

"Thank you, Alastor," Dumbledore said.

Moody nodded. "But you might tell the Wizengamot to speed things up a bit."

"I'll pass your suggestion along, Alastor. Will you let me know what the _Prior Incantato_ on Mr. Avery's and Mr. Rosier's wands reveals?"

"I'll send the information along as soon as I know," Moody assured him. "Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, Alastor."

Albus and Horace walked back to the Slytherin entrance. "I don't think Mr. Avery or Mr. Rosier will be back, Horace. I don't know about Mr. Wilkes or the Lestrange brothers."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Slughorn replied. "Goodnight Albus."

Goodnight, Horace." Albus replied.

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

Severus was eating breakfast the next morning when there was a discreet knock at the portrait entrance. He looked up at the portrait and the charm Lily had placed on the entrance indicated it was the Headmaster knocking. He got up and opened the entrance. "Good morning, Headmaster."

"Good morning, Severus," Dumbledore replied stepping inside.

"Can I offer you some breakfast? Blinky always bring me too much."

"A cup of tea would be most welcome," Dumbledore replied as he sat down on the couch. "How is your class on Theoretical Brewing coming, Severus?"

"Very well, Headmaster," Severus replied handing him a cup of tea. "I expect to receive a Outstanding or at least an Exceeds on the course."

"Very good," Dumbledore said. "The reason for this early visit is to let you know Mr. Avery and Mr. Rosier will not be returning to school. I don't yet know about the Lestranges or Mr. Wilkes. He may not be so enthusiastic about joining Tom as I suspect he received a taste of his temper last night."

"By that I assume you mean the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Exactly."

"What do you plan to do about Wilkes?" Severus asked.

"That, Severus, depends on Mr. Wilkes. If he shows a willingness to come over to our side I will endeavor to assist him in whatever way I can. I am going to visit Mr. Wilkes later today and see if he might be amendable to a change in his direction. I asked Alastor to confine him away from Mr. Avery, Mr. Rosier, and the Lestranges."

"Those four are pretty hardcore," Severus remarked. "I'm sure Bellatrix was thrilled to see her fiancé receive his mark."

"Moody is checking their wands today to see if any of them were involved in the murders the other night." Dumbledore stood up. "Thank you for the tea, Severus. I'll keep you informed as to the happenings at the Ministry."

"Thank you, Sir."

After Dumbledore left, Lily came out, wearing one of Severus' Led Zeppelin concert T-shirts and rumpling her messy hair. "Did I hear Dumbledore's voice, Sev?"

"Yes. He was telling me that Avery and Rosier won't be coming back to school, but he doesn't know yet about the other three. He's thinking he might be able to pull Wilkes over to our side since he's the only one of them that hasn't been marked yet."

"One less Death Eater we have to fight is certainly a good thing," Lily said as Severus went into the loo to brush his teeth. He came out again, picked up his book bag and gave Lily a kiss. "I'll see you in class later."

After he had left, Lily decided to work on the medical spell she was trying to invent that would allow a healer to see the inside of a person, much like a Muggle X-ray, so the healing spells could be more specifically directed. She had been trying various incantations, but none of them seem to be working. She tapped her hand and wrist with her wand and tried the incantation she'd thought of last night. "_Penetralis Corpus Oriri_." To her amazement she was suddenly able to see a three-dimensional form of the bones in her wrist and hand floating above her corporeal wrist and hand. Lily experimentally clenched and unclenched her fist and was able to see the form doing the same. She squealed in delight and then tapped her wrist and said, "_Penetralis Corpus Tectum_," and the form disappeared. She couldn't wait to show the spell to Sev. Looking at the clock she saw it was nearly eight. She ran into the bathroom, took a shower and then dried herself and her hair with a drying spell. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her book bag and rushed downstairs to the Great Hall nearly colliding with James. "Hey! What's your hurry, Lily-flower?"

Lily shoved him out of her way. "Stop calling me that stupid name and get out of my way, Potter before I turn you into the cockroach you are!"

"I'd get out of her way, Prongs," Sirius advised looking up from a copy of the **_Quibbler_** he was reading. "You know what they say about redheads."

James stepped back and Lily shoved past him and sat down next to Alice. "Dumb git!" She muttered.

"Maybe, if his father's so worried about an heir, he'll start looking around for somebody he can betroth the git to," Alice joked.

"Wouldn't that be nice," Lily said as she filled her plate with scrambled eggs and bacon and then poured herself some tea and pumpkin juice.

"Has anybody seen the _**Prophet**_ today?" Lily asked. "I assuming there weren't any more attacks."

"No. You-Know-Who's probably going to lay low for awhile with all the Aurors searching for him," Frank said.

"They should demand Malfoy turn over his wand and have a _Priori Incantato_ cast on it," Remus said. "I'll bet he actually did some of those killings."

"No doubt," Missy added. "But unless they have definite evidence that he was involved, they can't take his wand to test it. I doubt there were any witnesses and what could they report anyway?" She said with a shrug. "That they saw a bunch of people in dark robes and masks?"

"And if anybody did see it, they were probably too scared to take a closer look and too scared to come forward and I really can't blame them," Alice said.

Lily got up to go to Ancient Runes and passed James without so as much as a glance. Sirius got up, too. "Come on, Prongs. Stop sulking and get moving. We don't want to be late for Kettleburn's class."

James got up and followed Sirius out into the hallway. "You know, Prongs. Maybe you should back off on Lily and quit crowding her so much," Sirius suggested.

"You mean I should pretend I've lost interest in her so she'll get jealous and come running into my arms? Great idea, Padfoot!" James said clapping him on his back, laughing.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head. He may as well be talking to the Giant Squid for all that Prongs was listening!

Severus stepped out of their fireplace in their suite and hurried to Ancient Runes. He nodded at Crabbe and Goyle who were on their way to class. He entered the classroom just as Professor Ashford finished calling roll. "Please get your assignments out," She requested and then waved her wand and said, "_Accio Parchment Rolls_." The roll flew up and stacked themselves neatly on her desk.

Severus liked Thursday as he and Lily only had three classes, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Warding. Both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were small classes at the NEWT level. Lily explained about her new medical charm on the way to Arithmancy.

"That's brilliant, Lily! You'll have to demonstrate it for me when we get back to our suite after class."

"I want to be able to do a full-body, but I think I'll have to find a different incantation."

After Arithmancy and Warding classes, Severus and Lily went back to their suite. "Okay show me the spell you've invented," Severus said.

"I've been thinking about it all day and I think I want to try a new incantation that would allow a healer to see the entire inner body," Lily said. "Would you lay down on the couch for me, Sev?"

"Sure." Severus stretched out on the couch. "What now?"

Lily tapped Severus under his breast bone with her wand and chanted, "_Totus Penetralis Corpus Oriri_." She tapped him a second time.

"Whoa!" Severus said looking up. He could see a copy his body floating above him, but it was transparent and he could see his skeleton and internal organs. "This is brilliant, Lily!" He continued to stare at it in fascination. He pointed upwards. "There's the pin in my left arm from that compound fracture when I was eight."

"Sev, your heart's beating rather fast," Lily said with a frown.

Severus blushed slightly. "Umm …well …it always beats fast when I'm around you."

Sev, that's so sweet!" Lily exclaimed. She tapped him under his breast bone again and chanted, "_Totus Penetralis Corpus Tectum_." His form disappeared. "I can do the entire body now or just certain parts of it."

"That was absolutely brilliant, Lily. I'd definitely put that down on your application when you apply for the healer training program at St. Mungo's."

"I'm going to and I think I am going to talk to Professor Flitwick about getting a Charms Mastery."

"I think you should. I think that would compliment your healer training." He sat down at one end of the couch, pulled his shirt out, loosened his tie, and put his feet up on the coffee table. He rummaged in his book bag for his textbook for his Theoretical Brewing class, pulled it out and opened it.

"I wonder if that's one of the classes I'll have to take my first year of healer's training?"

"No. You won't be brewing so you'll probably be taking classes about herbs and mixing them because you will be prescribing potions so you'll have to know the ingredients and what potions can be taken together and which ones can't."

Lily flopped down on the couch beside Severus kicked off her pumps, pulled off her tie, and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse. She leaned back against Severus and opened her Arithmancy textbook.

Severus draped his arm over her shoulder as they studied. Lily shifted slightly so she was more comfortable. "I wonder if Dumbledore has talked to Wilkes yet."

Severus shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Reg has heard something." He put his book aside for a moment and asked, "Mrs. Snape, would you do me the honor of being my date to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Lily giggled at his formal tone. "I would be delighted to accept your invitation, Mr. Snape."

They studied until dinner time and then went down to the Great Hall. The mood in the hall was still somber, but was picking up a bit as the first Hogsmeade visit was the next weekend as was the Halloween feast.

The full moon was on the 26th and Remus had started taking the Wolfsbane Potion this week and would continue to take it up to the day of the full moon. He would be transforming in the Dungeon as before so Severus could monitor him. Severus' speculations were interrupted when an owl suddenly landed in front of him. It was Petunia's owl, Cassiopeia. He took the note from her and gave her a strip of bacon before she took off again. He opened the note and read:

_Sev –_

_I sent this information 'home' and asked them if they could send it to you by owl. I don't know how many DE's might be left at Hogwarts so I'm doing it this way to protect everybody. Dad checked with Moody who told him Avery and Rosier had been expelled; they apparently didn't find anything incriminating with their wands either. The Lestranges have pulled the twins out of Hogwarts before they could be expelled and transferred them to Durmstrang. He doesn't know anything about Wilkes yet._

_Reg_

"What is it, Sev?" Lily asked.

Severus handed Lily the note. She quickly read it and handed it back to him and he stowed it in one of the inside pockets of his robe. They said nothing more about it because you never knew who might be listening. Neither Severus nor Lily acknowledged Reg while they were in school. Sirius didn't either, but he refused to allow James or Peter to hex him.

James continued to ignore Lily who was glad; as far as she was concerned it was one less worry in her life.

Remus' second transformation under the Wolfsbane Potion went much better than the previous one. He stayed a wolf the entire time the moon was full and transformed back into Remus as soon as the moon had set. Madam Pomfrey still insisted on a short stay in the hospital wing. She dismissed him the next day in time for lunch and his afternoon classes.

Severus was thankful he had a light schedule that day and that he had a lab rather than a lecture at college. He was looking forward to the Hogsmeade weekend. Saturday morning came and at breakfast, Dumbledore announced that everyone had to be back at the school by 2:30 and charged the Head Girl and Boy with making sure this rule was followed. He said the Heads of House would be taking roll to make sure everyone had returned and anybody coming in late was subject to detention. He looked directly at James when he said it.

After breakfast, the third years charged out the door, wanting to get to Hogsmeade as quickly as they could.

Severus waited for Lily in the Entrance Hall. He patted his pocket to make sure he had the two rolls of parchment from the first and second years. The second years had told the first years about him getting them treats from Honeydukes so they decided to add their requests. He'd need to remind the first years not to eat all their sweets at once and to eat something healthy at the feast.

Lily came down the stairs finally. She was wearing a jumper, light jacket, jeans and trainers. She held Severus' hand as they walked down to Hogsmeade. Their first stop was as always was at Gladrags. Lily bought a couple of dresses. She looked at the jewelry and the scarves, considering what she might want to get for Christmas for Tuney and her mum. She also considered getting Tuney some dress robes. There were times when she would probably need to go to wizarding functions with Liam and might need them.

There next stop was Honeydukes where Severus handed his two rolls of parchment to Mr. Flume to fill. Lily bought her father a big bar of Honeydukes Butterbeer Chocolate, a big bar of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate for her mum, and an assortment of strawberry mousse and clotted cream Chocoballs for Petunia. Mrs. Flume brought Severus' order out to him. He shrank both bags and put them in his jacket pocket after telling Mrs. Flume to take the money out of his Gringotts account. He also bought a pound of Honeydukes toffees. He knew Lily would probably eat most of them. Once they were done at Honeydukes, they stopped at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to get more ink and parchment. They meant Alice, Frank, Remus, Missy and Remus at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. They were also joined by Chea and Amos.

"I heard Avery and Rosier were expelled and the parents of Rodolphus and Rabastan transferred them to Durmstrang before they could be ejected. I haven't heard what happened to Wilkes," Severus said.

Chea nodded. "That's the rumors I heard too, but I can tell you one thing. It's much nicer in Slytherin now without those Death Eaters. I'll bet Riddle isn't too pleased with them either."

"I'll bet he crucio'd the crap out of them. I don't imagine he likes it when his hand get tipped to Dumbledore."

James came in with MacDonald and Pettigrew. He never even glanced at Lily as he passed their table.

"Looks like the fool finally got the message through his thick skull that Lily doesn't want anything to do with him," Frank remarked. "I also noticed that he's doing better in class. He hasn't melted his cauldron even once in Potions. I guess he finally understands he's not going to get into the Auror Program with poor grades no matter how many Galleons daddy throws around."

"In the matter of Lily," Remus explained. "Sirius told me he told James to back off and give Lily some room, but he took it to mean that if he ignored Lily, she'd get jealous and come running into his arms."

"As if that's ever going to happen!" Lily snapped.

Alice excused herself to go to the ladies and Missy and Lily decided to go with her.

"You guys can order the Butterbeers while we're gone," Missy said.

"So what are you going to get Sev for Christmas this year?" Alice asked.

"I saw this elegant leather brewing journal in Flourish & Blotts the last time I was in there. It's black leather with silver trimming and I'm having his initials put on the front cover. They're going to send it to me by owl express when it's done. Hopefully it'll come when Sev's not around though."

"It sounds like the perfect gift for Sev," Missy said.

"What about you, Alice. Do you think Frank will give you an engagement ring for Christmas this year?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. If he is, he's keeping it to himself because from what I can tell Augusta doesn't even know."

"Well, I think he will. After all you've been going together as long as Sev and I have."

"Which reminds me," Missy said. "Remus wants to get Severus something really nice for Christmas, but he doesn't know what to get."

"If this is because of the Wolfsbane Potion, he doesn't owe Sev anything for that."

"No, it because Sev was willing to become his friend even after all the crap the Marauders did to him."

"Remus was never an active participant in their bullying. We both made the mistake of believing their word as Gryffindors that they'd leave Sev alone when of course they had no intention of doing it." Lily frowned. "I don't know of anything right off hand, but let me think about it and get back to you."

"Okay."

They walked out just as Mary MacDonald was coming in. "I hope you're happy, Evans. You've been leading James on and now you've broken his heart."

"Shut up, McDonald!" Alice said. "Lily's never given Potter even the slightest bit of encouragement, but he's bothered her since first year."

"Well, don't come crawling back to James when Snivellus shows his true color because all you'll get is a well-deserved kick in the teeth."

"You best get out of my way, MacDonald or my foot's going to give _you_ a well-deserved kick in your arse," Lily growled shoving past her.

"Potter's nothing but a lying creep, but you're just too stupid to see it," Missy said in a parting shot.

They went back into the dining room and sat down. Lily grabbed her Butterbeer and took a large gulp of it. She really despised McDonald and Potter, and she couldn't wait until graduation when neither she nor Sev had to see either of them ever again.

Severus sensed something was bothering Lil, but decided not to ask about it until they got back to their suite.

At two o'clock Severus and Lily sent the seventh year Slytherin and Hufflepuff Prefects to the Shrieking Shack to gather up any students who might be there and they sent all the rest of the Prefects to all the stores to get any students who might still be in them. He and Lily decided to check the Hog's Head because some of the older student went down there thinking they could get something stronger than Butterbeer. Needless to say, they always came away disappointed because very little got past the owner/bartender.

By 2:30, all the student were back at the castle and accounted for. Severus went down to the Dungeon to give the second and first years their candy. The common room seemed like a different place with so many kids sitting in it, talking or studying. He handed out the candy and told them not to eat it all at once because Madam Pomfrey would probably hex him if Professor Slughorn had to take them all to the hospital wing for stomach soothers. He also advise them also to eat something nutritious at the feast and not just the sweets.

He went back upstairs. Lily was lying sprawled out on the couch. Severus lifted her feet up and sat down with her feet in his lap. He removed her trainers and socks and began massaging her feet. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"I ran into that wretched, lying bitch Mary MacDonald in the bathroom."

"Oh joy!" Severus murmured. "What did she say that upset you?"

"She claimed I led Potter on and now he's heart-broken. I never gave that git any encouragement at all!"

"You don't have to convince me, Lily. I know he's a creep! He's always been from the first moment we met on the train first year. You've always known she's Potter's biggest fan and defender too and she's always been jealous of you because he fancies you and not her."

She also said I shouldn't go crawling to James when you show your true colors because all I'll get is a kick in the teeth."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I don't know what I can do to convince those dunderheads I'm not a Death Eater and never will be one!"

"Their opinion is not worth worrying about, Sev." Lily said sitting up. "Why don't we do something more exciting?"

Hmm …I think I might know exactly what you're referring to Mrs. Snape." He scooped Lily up into his arms and carried her into his room.

Lily giggled. "See, Sev? You always know what I thinking even without using Ligilimency."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Page Break**

They went down to the Halloween feast and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The table was loaded with so much food Severus swore he could hear it groaning. He took some spaghetti and meatballs, salad and a slice of garlic bread. For dessert he had a slice of chocolate cake.

The feast was going along good. Paul and his friends were all sitting at the Ravenclaw table tonight. Lily leaned over and said, "Isn't it nice that the first years are following Paul's example and making friends with all the houses?"

Yes. I couldn't believe how different the Slytherin common room feels with all those Death Eaters gone. It feels like a completely different place."

I wish Dumbledore had started encouraging this feeling of unity a long time ago," Lily remarked.

"Me, too," Severus agreed.

They noticed an owl flying in. It flew straight to the high table and landed in front of Dumbledore. He took the note from the owl and gave it a slice of apple. He opened the note and read it and then slumped back in his chair.

"Albus, what is it?" Minerva said.

Dumbledore stood up and put his wand to his throat and said, "_Sonorus_." He looked around the room and said, "May I have your attention, please. I've just gotten a message from Hogsmeade that the orphanage was attacked by Death Eaters."

**A/N: **_Iugo_ - to bind together. _Penetralis Corpus Oriri - _Internal body become visible. _Totus Penetralis Corpus Oriri - _Entire internal body become visible. _Penetralis Corpus Tectum - _Internal body hide. _Totus Penetralis Corpus Tectum - _Entire internal body hide.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 44**

"No!" Remus yelled jumping to his feet. He and a lot of the other student had been mentoring at the orphanage and become very fond of the children and staff.

Dumbledore held his hand up. "Fortunately nobody was hurt. The children were evacuated immediately when the first Death Eater was sighted. The citizens of Hogsmeade, led by the bartender of the Hogs Head, have formed a defense group and they were able to fight off the Death Eaters and even captured two of them. However the orphanage building has been badly damaged and made uninhabitable." The students watched as he quickly scribbled a note, summoned one of the school owls and sent the note off with it.

"That's not good," Alice said. "They probably won't be able to afford to repair it."

"I wonder how they got the kids out. There must be some kind of an underground escape route that leads to another building," Frank speculated. "Like here. There's a tunnel from Hogwarts that leads directly into Honeydukes."

"I think they might have a secret supporter because I've been noticing that the children have new clothes, books, and there's playground equipment sitting outside that's brand new," Remus said with a sideway look at Severus. "And I don't believe the Ministry just suddenly generously increased their budget that much."

"Until the building is repaired and made habitable again I've invited the Directress, the children and her staff to stay at Hogwarts. It's also the safest place for them in case the Death Eaters attempt a second attack. They will probably be arriving here shortly." Dumbledore said

"Will where they be staying, Professor?" A Ravenclaw girl asked.

"They will be staying in the quarters the elves added for the parents' weekend last spring and I've given the Directress leave to use any of the unused classrooms for the school-age children. The elves are, as we speak, beginning to transform the wing off Gryffindor Tower."

"Why on earth would Riddle attack an orphanage full of defenseless children?" Missy asked. "That's a new low even for him."

"That's because he wants to rub our faces in it. He wants us to know that _he_ has the power. He can attack and injure or kill anybody he wants and we can't stop him," Severus said.

"I know," Frank began, "that a lot of people think my mum's cauldron is a bit cracked, but I'm beginning to believe what she says about Dumbledore is true."

"I wonder if Riddle attacked the orphanage because I suspect a lot of the children are Squibs," Lily said. "It's mostly purebloods who have Squib children especially the ones who have intermarried for generations.

"That's so stupid!" Alice declared. "It's not like anybody can choose whether or not they're born with magic."

"I think they're a reminder to him of the failures of the purebloods to produce more purebloods and he's disgusted by it and the children," Lily continued.

After dinner they went back to their suite to call their parents to tell them what had happened and assure them that they were all right. An hour later Severus and Lily stood in the Entrance Hall waiting for the arrival of the orphans, the Directress and her staff from Hogsmeade. A squad of Aurors was accompanying them to protect them from further attacks. Dumbledore, McGonagall and the other professors, the Prefects and the students who were helping with Remus' mentoring program, were waiting to welcome the new arrivals.

The Directress whose name was Edith Grovenor, led the children into the Entrance Hall. They looked frightened and exhausted. Altogether there were 36 children. She was carrying a two year-old girl who was holding tightly to her doll. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here, Albus," Madam Grovenor said. "I don't know what we would have done since there's no place big enough in the Village for all of us to stay together."

"That's quite all right, Edith. We're happy to have you all here. Have you've eaten yet?"

She shook her head. "No. We've spent the last hour salvaging what we could from the building."

"The elves have everything ready, Edith. If you follow me I will show you the way," Dumbledore said courteously.

"Here …allow me," Severus said. He took the little girl from Edith's arms. She went easily into his arms without even a murmur. She was tiny with bright blue eyes and chestnut curls. Lily walked beside Severus as they followed Dumbledore and the Directress. Remus and the students who had been mentoring at the orphanage under his supervision walked with the rest of the children behind them.

Dumbledore quickly transfigured one of the house tables to child-size so all the children could sit at the same table and eat. There were several pops and the elves appeared carrying platters of meat, bowls of potatoes and vegetables, and plates of sliced bread which they placed on the table. Everybody helped the children fill their plates. Edith and her staff sat down at the house table next to them and food appeared on that table, too. Severus was sitting at that table with the little girl in his lap.

"I'll get her some food," Lily said getting up. She came back with a plate containing meat vegetables, and potatoes. She set it down and carefully began cutting the food into bite-size pieces. "I remember mum saying one time that kids her age really like food they can eat with their fingers." She set the plate down in front of the little girl who still looked so sad. She looked up at Severus and Lily, held up her battered doll; it was missing an arm, had a torn, dirty dress and was missing one sock and shoe. She said, "Dolly hurt."

Severus took her doll and said, "Why don't we give your dolly to Lily so she can help her?" He handed the doll to Lily who placed it on the table and pulled her wand out of her sleeve. She tapped the doll and said, "_Reparo_." The doll's arm was replaced; and her torn dress looked like new. She tapped the doll's feet and said, "_Restituo Pedes Texi Auarca._" The doll's feet had socks and shoes on them again. She tapped it again and said, "_Scourgify_." She gave the doll, which now looked brand new again, to the little girl who gave a cry of delight as she took it from Lily. "Tank 'ou."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Lily said with a smile. "Can you tell me your name?"

She smiled shyly. "Hamony."

"Harmony? That a very pretty name. Mine is Lily and this is Severus, Sev for short."

"Do you think you can eat now that your doll is all better, Harmony?" Severus asked.

She nodded and began eating. Severus looked around the room at all the students who were busy helping the children. "Isn't it funny that neither Potter nor Pettigrew are around? Even Black's helping Remus with the rest of the children."

"That's because Potter's only concerned with himself," Lily stated emphatically.

"Well, that's certainly true."

After the children were finished eating, Dumbledore led them up to the seventh floor and to the rooms that the elves had refurnished for the children. Severus carried Harmony upstairs with Lily carrying her doll for her.

The children busy were getting what clothes and toys they still had put away. The elves had put them three to a room, but the rooms were big and they still had plenty of room. They each had their own beds, dressers, and wardrobe plus a trunk at the end of the beds they could stow their toys in.

Severus and Lily found Edith so they could give her Harmony, but when they tried to hand her to the Directress, the little girl shouted, "No!" and grabbed hold of Severus tightly.

Lily looked uncertainly at Edith. "I guess she could sleep with me tonight if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine, Miss Evans. Harmony is a good girl and rarely gives me any worry," Edith replied with a smile. "You'll need her night things and the few clothes she has left."

Severus carried Harmony while Lily carried a bag containing her things and her doll. "What should we do first?" Severus asked once they entered their common room.

"I think we should probably give her a bath and then get her ready for bed," Lily replied. She went into her bathroom, turned on the water and poured some bubble bath in. She tested the water to make sure it was warm enough, but not too hot while Severus got Harmony undressed. "Okay here we go," He said lifting her up and gently lowering her into the tub. Lily washed her gently and then washed her hair with her own herbal shampoo. Severus dried her off with a thick towel he'd warmed first and then used a drying spell to dry her hair and pulled her nightgown over her head.

"I wonder if she potty trained," Lily said. "I forgot to ask."

"Look in her bag to see if there's any nappies," Severus suggested.

Lily dug around in Harmony's belongings, but found nothing. "I guess she must be."

"She wasn't wearing a nappie when I undressed her, just panties so she probably is."

They put her in the middle of Lily's bed and tucked her doll next to her. Lily bent and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight, sweetie. Sweet Dreams." She turned to Severus. "You know she probably could sleep in between us."

Severus shook his head. "No, it wouldn't be proper even though we're married because she's not our child."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then, Sev." Lily put her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss.

Severus went back to his room. He didn't go to bed right away, but stayed up to read the next chapter in _Theoretical Brewing_ and work on his essays that were due later in the week. He finally decided he was tired enough to go sleep about midnight, but it was still hard for him to fall asleep without Lily being next to him. He thought about Harmony. She was very sweet and Lily seemed really taken with her. He found himself speculating on how it would be if she could stay with them permanently.

He was woken by a knock on his door the next morning. He threw on his robe and opened his door to find Lily and Harmony standing outside; both were dressed. Harmony wore bib overhauls with a long sleeved T-shirt and trainers. Lily smiled and said, "Good morning, Sleepyhead. You're running a bit late today. It's almost eight o'clock."

Severus yawned widely and scratched his head, making his hair stand up and causing Harmony to giggle. "Let me catch a shower and I'll be out directly."

"Okay," Lily replied taking Harmony's hand and leading her over to the couch.

Severus quickly did his morning ablutions, got dressed in jeans, T-shirt and trainers and came out. Lily was sitting on the couch with Harmony in her lap telling her a story. Severus watched them for a few seconds before announcing his presence. It was a lovely picture. "Ready for breakfast?"

"I'm absolutely starved this morning!" Lily said setting Harmony down on the floor. She immediately went over to Severus with her arms held up. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

"We should fire-call our mums and ask if they can buy us some storybooks for Harmony," Lily said.

Severus chuckled. "I could read her _Theoretical Brewing_, but she'd probably be asleep in five minutes."

They went downstairs and walked into the Great Hall. A long but smaller table had been set up in front of the dais where the professors sat and the children from the orphanage were sitting there and obviously enjoying their breakfast.

"Planning on turning that kid into a snake, Snivellus?" James sneered.

"Shut up, Potter or I'll hex your ears off and put them on backwards!" Lily threatened.

Severus sat down with Harmony on his lap and waited while Lily got some food for her and cut it up in smaller pieces. She set the plate in front of Harmony. There were some scrambled eggs, bacon broken into smaller pieces, and some potatoes. She ate with a good appetite. Severus took a couple of poached eggs on toast and some strips of bacon and began eating. Lily had a couple of slices of French toast with syrup, bacon and some fried potatoes.

After breakfast, they stopped in to check on the rest of the children and spoke with the Edith about Harmony.

"We don't know anything about her. She was left on our doorstep two years ago and thankfully the person or people leaving her had the good sense to knock on our door before leaving to let us know she was there because it's very cold in January. We estimated her age at that time to be about two months. We gave her the name Harmony because she was such a peaceful baby." Edith smiled at them. "She seems very fond of you."

"We've gotten very fond of her, too," Lily said.

"Perhaps you'll think about making the arrangement permanent as I see you are engaged and I'm assuming you're going to be married."

"Yes," Severus said. He wasn't lying. He and Lily were planning on being married in a Muggle ceremony at the Registry office in Manchester after graduation.

"Can we get guardianship of Harmony until we're able to adopt her?" Lily asked.

"Yes. You'll have fill out the paperwork and I'll submit it to Sarah Mullings at Wizarding Child Services."

Severus and Lily nodded. Edith left and in a few minutes came back with the necessary paperwork. Severus took it as Lily was holding Harmony. "I hope the rest of the children can find good homes too," Severus said as he took the paperwork.

"That is my wish also. Remus's mentoring program has really been good for children and I have received several inquiries about adoption."

"Remus is a good guy and I'm sure he'll want to continue the program even after he graduates."

"I hope so."

Severus and Lily returned to their suite and Lily put Harmony down on the floor and gave her doll and some blocks to play with while she and Severus filled out the paperwork.

"Merlin!" Severus groaned looking through the papers. "They want to know practically everything except how many times a day you go to the loo!"

"I was thinking last night, Sev. We'll need to call a special Prefects meeting this week because of the upcoming Slytherin-Gryffindor game. You know how bad it gets in the weeks before the game."

"Yes, half of each house ends up having to report to either Madam Pomfrey or Professor Flitwick to get spells reversed and our hourglasses go down to practically nothing!"

"Why don't we schedule it for Wednesday night here?" Lily suggested.

"Okay, I'll let the Prefects know at dinner tonight."

"We'd better fire-call our parents and let them know about Harmony and the decision we've made," Lily said.

Severus got up and went over to the fireplace, grabbed a bit of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and said, "Snape house, Manchester." And stuck his head in. "Mum?"

"Sev! Why are you calling? Has there been another attack around Hogwarts?"

"Can you come through and we'll explain," Severus said.

"Of course."

Severus got up and Eileen came through and stepped out of the fireplace. Once she was out, Lily fire-called her parents and requested they and Tuney come through. When they had all come through, Lily picked up Harmony and announced, "Eileen, Mum, Dad, Tuney, I'd like you to meet your soon-to-be granddaughter and niece, Harmony Snape."

Harmony was passed from person to person and everybody got a chance to hold her and exclaim over her.

"What a little angel!" Eileen exclaimed. She turned to Rose. "We'll need to go shopping. There a baby and toddler boutique in Diagon Alley that has everything."

Rose nodded. "Why don't we go now? Petunia, would you like to come with us?"

Petunia who was holding Harmony, nodded. "I'd love to, Mum."

"Mum!" Severus said. "Slow down."

"Sev, she needs everything. You said the building was badly damaged in the attack so that means she probably doesn't have many clothes or toys."

"True, but don't go overboard. Christmas isn't that far off."

"Don't worry about Christmas, Sev," Eileen said. She headed for the fireplace with Rose and Petunia following. Hal just shrugged and laughed. "They're on a mission so there's no stopping them, Sev."

"I guess not," Severus replied looking resigned.

Severus called Blinky and asked him to bring some tea and biscuits. Hal decided to stay for a while so he could get to know his future granddaughter better. He held her in his lap as he sipped his tea and gave her a biscuit to chew on. "She's a sweetie, isn't she? She's doesn't have any magic though?"

"We don't know for sure, but the Directress thinks not. A lot of the children were left at the orphanage because they're not magical. They doesn't know anything about Harmony because she was just left on the orphanages' doorstep," Lily said.

"I can't imagine anybody giving away their children because they aren't magical."

"She may have been illegitimate. Some of those Purebloods fancy themselves bulls about town, but won't owe up to any illegitimate children. It could have been a single mother who couldn't care for her that left her there," Severus said. "I can see Potter behaving this way once he's on his own."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sev," Lily scoffed. "Potter will never leave home as long as Mummy and Daddy are still around to spoil him."

Hal was still visiting with Severus and Lily when Eileen, Rose, and Petunia came back through the Floo two hours later. They were loaded down with bags. When they set the bags down, Lily began to rummage through them. The bags contained clothes, books, and toys. "Thank you for all these things," she said.

"That's quite all right, Lily after all Harmony will be Rose's and my first granddaughter," Eileen replied with a smile. "Oh! I almost forgot something." She took something out of her purse and enlarged it.

"Oh Sev! Look, a stroller so we can take Harmony with us on our walks around the lake."

Severus looked a bit bemused by all the stuff they had bought for Harmony. He picked up a copy of '_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.' "We can read to her before she goes to sleep every night."

"When she's older we can give her copies of both _The Wizard of Oz_ and _The Chronicles of Narnia _series," Lily said. They were her favorite books as a child and she had introduced Severus to them.

"If you need a babysitter while you're attending classes I'm available," Rose volunteered. "I can put a meal in the Crockpot and come over."

"Mum, that would be fantastic," Lily said.

"That would be great, Rose and thank you for offering," Severus added. "Lily's first class starts at nine. I usually get back from my class at college slightly after nine."

"I'll floo over about five to nine then," Rose said.

After they were gone, Lily said, "I wonder if the elves could add a smaller room here?"

"I imagine they can do it easily enough." Severus said. He picked up a log from the log holder by the fireplace and transfigured it into a small oak wardrobe and then took another log and transfigured it into a matching toy chest. "I'll go down to the kitchen and ask Cissy."

He was back within fifteen minutes. "Cissy said they can and it will be done by Harmony's bedtime."

"Good. I cast a monitoring charm over her bed; it will alert us if she needs us during the night," Lily said.

Severus chuckled. "I never imagined I'd be a father at seventeen."

"I didn't imagine being a mum either." Lily said. "What about when we're you'll be going full-time to college and I'll be starting healer training?"

"Well, I do recall St. Mungo's has a daycare, but I don't know if it's just for the employees of St. Mungo's or it's a regular daycare."

"Well, I'll be training there so I would think I could enroll her there."

"Mum could enroll her since she is employed by St. Mungo's otherwise I recall Reg talking about his cousin Andromeda. She married a Muggleborn, Ted Tonks, and her family disowned her. I believe she has a little girl that's maybe three or four and we could possibly consider asking her."

"She would be Narcissa's older sister?"

"Yes, but I doubt Narcissa has anything to do with her and Bellatrix hates Muggleborns so she definitely wouldn't."

"I guess we could ask her. I do recall Sirius mentioning that she's his favorite cousin and knowing how he feels about Narcissa and Bellatrix, she must be okay."

"She's probably one of the few sane Black's at least."

When they came back from dinner, the elves had added a small room and placed the furniture in it. It was on the same side of the hall as the Head Girl's room. The walls were a light rose color with white trim and there was a window with a cushioned window seat below it. She could stand up and look out the window, but there was no danger of her falling out when it was open. There was child-sized canopied bed with rose colored silk bed curtains that were tied to the bedposts. There was a rose colored comforter covering the bed. It was oak and matched the wardrobe. There was also a small dresser with a mirror also in oak. The toy box sat against one wall. The room even had its own loo with child-sized sink, toilet and bathtub.

"This is your room, Harmony. What do you think?" Lily asked.

"Preety … for Hamony?"

"Yes. It's all for you," Severus answered.

"Mummy and daddy for Hamony?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes, we're going to be your mummy and daddy now so you can call us that if you'd like to," Severus said.

"Hamony likes!" She squealed happily. "Mummy, Daddy."

Lily and Severus hung up her clothes in the wardrobe, folded sweaters and put them in the dresser drawers, her new underwear went into the top drawer and socks into the opposite drawer. Severus helped her put all her new toys in her toy box. They gave her a bath and got her into one of her new nightgowns. She climbed willingly into bed and they tucked her in with her doll beside her. Severus read her the first tale from Beedle the Bard called, '_The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_.' When he was done reading they kissed her goodnight and Lily cast the monitoring charm over her bed. She also conjured a jar, cast a waterproof fire inside of it and set it on the dresser. Severus waved his wand and said, "_Nox_." The room remained dimly lit.

They left her door open, but dimmed the hallway light and went back to their common room. Severus flopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. He turned to Lily who was kneeling on the cushion beside him. "You know, I really like being called daddy."

"I rather liked it when Harmony called me mummy too," Lily confessed.

"We should file for adoption the moment after graduation is over. We can go straight to the Ministry from Hogsmeade." Severus decided.

"Yes, but first I'm want to enjoy the look on Potter's face when he finds out we're married," Lily giggled.

"That too," Severus chuckled.

They had their Prefect's meeting on Wednesday after Harmony was in bed. "You all know how it usually is before this match. Slytherin and Gryffindor are the school's biggest rivals and it's no holds barred on the jinxes and hexes in the weeks leading up to the match." Severus said.

"You can take points and give detentions. The idea is to prevent any of the younger children from being accidentally hurt," Lily advised. "If you have any problems don't be afraid to summon either Sev or I."

"I'm sure that while team captains will be working to control their team members, there's one or two who will refuse to listen and I think you know the ones I'm referring to," Severus added.

Remus nodded. "We're probably going to lose a lot of house points because of Potter alone."

"We'll lose just as many because of Macy, one our team's Beaters," Chea said. "He hates Gryffindors with a passion!"

The week before the game would be forever known as 'hell week'. Severus deducted points and gave detention to two members of his house who decided the Gryffindor Seeker needed her arms lengthened. Lily caught James and Peter causing one of the Slytherin Chasers' head to swell so much, he couldn't stand up straight much less get his broom off the ground. Alice and Remus were being kept busy deducting points and giving the junior Marauders detention. All the Heads of House noticed the alarming drop in their hour glasses as both Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were pulled into the fight with the Ravenclaws siding with the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs siding with the Gryffindors.

When the day of the match finally arrived, Severus felt like getting on his knees and thanking Merlin. He and Lily dressed Harmony warmly in a heavy coat, hat, mittens, a lavender scarf and fleece-lined boots for her feet as the wind was chillingly today. They were going to be sitting with Remus and Missy in the Ravenclaw section. As Head Boy and Girl, they were allowed to sit in the Professor's box, but as the rest of the children from the Orphanage, the Directress, and her staff were going to be seated there it would already be crowded.

As they sat down, Severus cast a warming spell over the three of them. Alice was sitting with them also. She said she and Remus had deducted so many points and given the junior Marauders so much detention that she was afraid if she sat in the Gryffindor box, they'd probably turn her hair bright orange in revenge.

The game was fast and furiously played. Gryffindor was trailing behind Slytherin throughout most of the game. Severus had to admit, even if it was only to himself, that Potter could actually fly, but as usual he was all over the pitch instead of where he should be - concentrating on getting the Quaffle through the hoops. The game ended when the Gryffindor Seeker spotted the Snitch and snatched it up without even breaking a sweat. The final score was 150 Slytherin and 160 Gryffindor.

"Ha!" James yelled loudly as he saw Severus walking into the Great Hall at lunchtime. "We massacred you slimy snakes this morning!"

"Ten points isn't a massacre, Potter," Severus sneered. "It's barely a slap on the hand."

"Shut up, Potter!" Frank yelled down the table. "Haven't you ever heard of good sportsmanship?" He turned to Alice and muttered, "Merlin! I must have been really bad in my last life to be plagued with him in this life!"

Alice patted him on the back. "Well, maybe he'll grow up before we have to see him at the Auror Academy."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm not going to hold my breath."

"Daddy," Harmony said, tugging on Severus sleeve to get his attention.

"That kid's calling you daddy?" James said and made a loud gagging sound. "I think I just lost my appetite!"

"Why don't you go back to the common room then so the rest of us can enjoy our lunch," Lily snapped.

Severus looked down at Harmony who was sitting in his lap. "What do you need, sweetie?"

She pointed at the food and said, "Dat."

Lily got her a grilled cheese sandwich and cut it up into bite size pieces and added some crips, a cookie and some of the diced fruit. "There you go, baby."

Severus grabbed a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches, a bowl of tomato soup and a bowl of the fruit.

Lily served herself a chicken salad sandwich, some salad, and fruit.

"She is such a sweet little girl," Missy said. "I'm glad you're going to adopt her. How's she doing with your mum?"

"Fine now, but she was a bit teary the first few days when I left for class, but once she realized we always came back, she was fine."

Missy sighed. "There's a little boy Remus would love for us to adopt. He's three and his name is Hunter. Unfortunately we can't even consider it because of the laws that bitch Umbridge has gotten passed."

"That really stinks especially in a case like this where a child has the opportunity for a good home." Severus said. "And you know she's only using _that particular_ issue to further Fudge's and her political gain. She doesn't give a rat's ass about these children and she'd probably send to them all to workhouses if they still existed."

"Why don't you and Remus talk to Dumbledore?" Lily suggested. "Maybe he can find a solution to your problem."

"Missy brightened. "Maybe he can. After all if was him the decided Remus could attend school here."

Remus came over and sat down. He'd been over with the orphans. "The kids really enjoyed the Quidditch match today. I told them there would be another one at the end of the month, one in January and February and the final two in May."

"I told Lily about us about wanting to adopt Hunter, but we can't because of the current laws and she suggested we talk to Dumbledore and he may be able to help us."

"If you need somebody to testify to the effectiveness of the Wolfsbane Potion, I'll be happy to do it," Severus said softly.

"And Frank and I will certainly testify on your behalf," Alice added.

Remus looked really touched by all the support he was being offered. "That's really wonderful, you guys."

Harmony broke the tension when she gave a loud burp. Everybody laughed and she smiled.

"What do you say, Harmony when you do that?" Severus prompted.

"Cuse me," she said.

"Good girl," Lily said giving her a hug.

She yawned widely and leaned back against Severus. It was obvious she was beginning to get tired. "We'd better get her upstairs and put her down for her nap, Sev," Lily said.

Severus nodded and got up. Harmony head was resting on his shoulder and she was clutching his jumper with one hand.

James sneered at Severus as he walked past, "Better enjoy her while you can Snivilly because once she finds out Daddy is a Death Eater, she going be running in the opposite direction!"

"Potter, you say one more thing and I'm going to turn you into the ass you already are!" Lily snapped.

"Honestly, what does it take to convince him I'm not a Death Eater," Severus complained as they walked up to the fourth floor.

"Who cares what he thinks, Sev? He's a big dunderhead anyway!" Lily spat.

They put Harmony down for her nap and left the door partially open as they left the room.

"I see the notices are up for the Yule Ball," Lily said.

"So they are," Severus smirked. "Would you give me the great honor of being your date to our final Yule Ball, Mrs. Snape?"

Lily sniffed and held out her hand. "It would indeed be my pleasure, Mr. Snape."

They both started laughing. "I rather sound like Narcissa Malfoy, don't I?" Lily said.

"We'll have to find a babysitter for Harmony for that night," Severus pointed out.

"We can ask your mum. I'll bet Eileen would love to babysit."

There was a knock at the portrait entrance. Lily had charmed the portrait entrance so that it would reveal who was waiting outside. Severus looked up to see it was Professor Dumbledore. He pushed the portrait open and invited the Headmaster in.

"Good afternoon, Severus, Lily," Dumbledore said. "I have some news to share with you. The Aurors had to release Mr. Avery and Mr. Rosier as they found nothing connecting them to those terrible murders."

"Is this about Wilkes then?" Severus asked.

"As a matter of fact it is." Dumbledore replied as he sat down on the couch. "I've talked to Mr. Wilkes and I believe I've been able to convince him that the path he is treading on is definitely the wrong one. After receiving a taste of Tom's temper, I believe he agrees with me. I've invited him to stay here at the school in my quarters. I have an extra room that I've never used except for storage, but the elves have cleaned it out and it's now Mr. Wilkes' bedroom. I didn't feel it was safe for him to go back to Slytherin House as there's so much anger after the attack on the orphanage. I had thought I could convince him to be marked and rejoin Tom as a spy for the light as we badly need correct information about his activities, but I found I could not do such a heartless thing or take advantage of somebody so vulnerable. His family has rejected him – his parents are not married; his mother left him with her mother and ran off with another wizard and his father has nothing to do with him. His grandmother hates him because she hates his father."

"Will he be going back to classes?" Lily asked.

"Not right away. He may require some tutoring. Would you or Lily have any problem with tutoring him should he need it?"

"I wouldn't, but he may not …" Severus began.

"Accept tutoring from me because I'm a Mudblood," Lily finished for him.

"Perhaps, it might be better if Severus assumes the tutoring duties for now. Mr. Wilkes did tell me he knew nothing of Tom's plans to attack the Hogsmeade Orphanage and he was very upset when he heard about it."

"Well, I'll bet Avery and Rosier were right out front when the Death Eaters were attacking the orphanage," Lily said.

"I expect so, but the two the Villagers captured were not any Death Eaters of note. I suspect they were new recruits," Dumbledore remarked getting up. "I will keep you updated on Mr. Wilkes."

Lily got up to check on Harmony and Severus put his feet up on the coffee table, folded his hands over his stomach and stared into the fire. He was so deep in thought he didn't even hear Lily come back into the room and sit down beside him

"Sev …Sev?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "What are you thinking about?"

Severus shrugged. "I was thinking about Wilkes. Thinking back I think he just hung with Avery and them because he didn't have any other friends. I was thinking too that I could have been him. If mum had been less assertive and hadn't kicked Tobias out of the house and he'd kept on beating me I might have ended up just like him – falling in with a bunch of Riddle fanciers."

"Never, Sev!"

"I'm glad Dumbledore resisted the temptation to take advantage of Wilkes at a weak moment. I would have lost a lot of respect for him if he'd done that."

Lily nodded and put his head on his shoulder. "Me, too, Sev."

**A/N: **_Restituo Pedes Texi Auarca_ - Restore foot cover sandal.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **I always appreciate everybody's reviews. A few reviewers have let me know that they don't like the direction in which this story is going and they're going to stop reading it. That's fine; they were courteous in expressing their views and I appreciate it. Any **constructive** reviews, comments, or suggestions are welcome, but flaming my story or me personally is not. Thanks!

**Chapter 45**

Severus and Lily got a request from the Directress of the orphanage. She wanted to talk with them. It was the beginning of December, snowing, and the castle's corridors were cold.

"I hope she hasn't changed her mind about us becoming Harmony's guardian." Severus said. Alice and Missy were looking after Harmony while they went to see the Directress.

"I'm sure that isn't the case. Don't be so gloomy, Sev," Lily replied prodding his arm lightly.

They walked to the Directress' suite and knocked on the door. "Please come in," she called.

As they entered her suite Edith looked up and smiled. "I glad to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

Both Severus and Lily stopped short and looked at each other stunned. Edith chuckled. "Albus told me in the strictest confidence when he heard you wanted to become Harmony's guardians and eventually adopt her."

"Yes, we've been married for almost a year now," Lily said squeezing Severus' hand. "We do want to adopt Harmony. What will we need to do?"

"You will be required to take parenting classes. This is required of all first time adoptive parents no matter their age. Also a case worker from Wizarding Child Services will be sent to your home to visit and inspect where Harmony will be living."

"Well, right now we're living with my mum, but we do plan to buy a home, probably in London, after we graduate."

"According to Albus also you've inherited your grandfather Prince's estate so lack of money to properly care for a child will not be a problem."

"Yes, that is correct," Severus answered.

"Where do we take the parenting classes and are they offered during the summer because of NEWT's we probably can't take them until them until then," Lily said.

"They're offered all year long at the WCS department at the Ministry of Magic. It's a three month course covering all facets of child care and you will be a certified as approved adoptive parents once you complete it."

"That doesn't sound all that difficult," Severus replied.

"I'm glad to hear you say that as I am happy you intend to adopt Harmony."

Severus and Lily walked back quickly to their suite. Lily rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "It's really cold today. It would have been nice if the founders had magicked some kind of central heating system."

"Well, at least our suite is warm."

"Is Reg going to be staying with Mum and Dad over the holidays?" Lily asked.

"I think he's going to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas at Grimmauld Place, but he'll be there the rest of the time."

When they came back to their suite they found Remus and Frank had joined the girls and were all studying.

"We put Harmony down for her nap," Missy said as they came in. "She's really a sweet little girl."

"What did the Directress want?" Remus asked.

"She just wanted to tell us what the requirements were for adopting Harmony," Severus replied.

"We need to take parenting classes and a worker from WCS will be coming to visit and inspect the house to make sure it's okay for Harmony to live there," Lily explained

"Which reminds me," Severus said. "I'd better owl mum and tell her she needs to baby-proof her lab."

"Do you think Dumbledore will allow us to go to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure he'll let us because there's probably going to Aurors all over," Frank said. "Riddle won't dare try anything."

"I think he'll allow us to go, but he'll probably put a time limit on how long we can stay and he might decide to come along with some of the professors who are proficient at defense or dueling," Severus said.

On Thursday Dumbledore made an announcement regarding the Hogsmeade weekend."This weekend is the second Hogsmeade visit. I am allowing the students to go, but you will be traveling to Hogsmeade in the carriages and I am requesting that you stay within the confines of the village itself and do not go out of it. By that I mean there will be no visits to the Shrieking Shack. I'm setting a curfew of 2:00 and I expect the students to return to the castle without any arguments or the Valentine's Hogsmeade visit will be canceled. Heads of House will be taking roll when the students return. If anybody is not present for the roll call, they will be given detention and lose house points. Aurors will be stationed throughout the village and Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Marwick and I will be coming along. Hagrid will also accompany us. These rules are for your own protection and safety and I expect you to obey them. I cannot stress this strongly enough."

Saturday morning dawned cold and snowy. After they ate breakfast, Severus and Lily got Harmony ready for Hogsmeade. They dressed her warmly and got her coat, hat and mittens on. Lily had cleverly transfigured a scarf that was half Gryffindor colors and half Slytherin colors with a house patch on each of the ends. They went downstairs to the Entrance Hall. They found Alice, Frank, Remus and Missy waiting for them. Remus held Hunter in his arms. "Ready to go?"

Harmony smiled shyly and waved at Hunter who waved back. They went outside and got into one of the carriages which immediately started down the driveway once the doors had been shut. The carriage pulled up in front of the Three Broomsticks. Severus got out first and helped Harmony and Lily down. He noticed the Aurors that seem to be standing on every street corner. When they were all out the carriage started back towards Hogwarts.

"I imagine you want to go to Gladrags first?" Severus asked Lily. They had agreed to meet the others at the Three Broomsticks at noon. They agreed whoever got there first would save a table.

"Of course, Sev. I want to find a dress and shoes for Harmony to wear on Christmas Eve and Christmas."

"Better have them put a stain-repelling charm on the dress then," Severus suggested.

"Good idea," Lily replied.

Severus scooped Harmony up into his arms and they started up the street to Gladrags. As they entered the store, Severus noticed it was quite busy. It seemed a lot of people were doing their Christmas shopping, probably taking advantage of the Aurors being there. While Lily took Harmony to the Children's section, Severus wandered over to Accessories. He still had no idea what to get Rose or Petunia for Christmas and thought he'd look and see what they had in purses and jewelry. He recalled that Petunia had loved the amber earrings she had bought at Gladrags in the spring. Perhaps he could find a matching ring or necklace. He looked at purses made of tanned dragon hide that didn't look much different from the purses made from tanned cowhide. They all had anti-theft spells on them also. There was a clutch purse Severus was mulling over when Lily came to find him. She carried two bags and had Harmony's hand firmly clasped in hers.

"What do you think about this for Tuney?" Severus asked.

"I think she'd love it, Sev and I think mum would be thrilled with that bag hanging over there."

Lily stopped to examine a one of the purses herself. It was a shoulder strap style. "I didn't even realize they had purses made of dragon hide," Lily remarked. "I have to find something for mum and Tuney too."

"Tuney loves those amber earrings she bought last spring so maybe you can find her a matching ring or necklace," Severus suggested.

"I'll go over to the jewelry counter and look if you'll watch Harmony?"

"Sure." He picked up Harmony and held her while he bought the three purses, the clutch for Tuney, the handbag for Rose, and the shoulder strap for Lily. Severus requested the sales clerk to gift wrap them and told her to take the price out of his Gringotts vault. He shrank the presents and put them in his pocket. "Not a word to mummy or Grandma Rose about this, Miss Harmony."

Harmony giggled and shook her head. Lily came back. "I found a ring and a necklace that match the earrings Tuney bought. Did you buy the purses?"

"Yes, I hope they'll like them."

They went outside and walked to Honeydukes. "I've been thinking about getting mum one of those mother's rings. They're all the rage right now."

"What are those?"

"They have all the birth stones of their children. It'd only be a garnet and aquamarine on mums, but I was thinking about adding yours and Liam's stones just for more variety."

"We can go to a Muggle jewelry store when we get home or go to the goblin one in Diagon Alley. I'll bet Liam gives Tuney a diamond for Christmas this year."

"He's been crazy about her ever since they met and his parents really like her," Lily said.

They entered Honeydukes which was crammed with Hogwarts students. Severus handed his two rolls of parchment to Mrs. Flume to fill for him. Maybe Paul or Reg would take over doing it for the first and second years next year.

Severus bought a bag of toffees for himself and a big bar of _Honeydukes Finest Chocolate_ for his mum and a bag of _Peppermint Imps_ for Robert. Lily bought two big bars of _Honeydukes Butterbeer Chocolate_ for her dad and one of _Honeydukes Finest Chocolate_ for her mum. She bought an assortment of _Chocoballs_ for Petunia and a small bag of _Chocolate Peppermint Imps_ for Harmony. Mrs. Flume bought back his order and he cast a cooling charm on the bags, shrank them and put them in his pocket

As they walked back to the Three Broomsticks, Severus spotted Albus talking with the owner of the Hog's Head. He noticed they looked somewhat alike and wondered if they were related. Both were tall, had long hair and beards, but the owner of the Hogs Head's still had a lot of brown in his and he looked younger than Dumbledore and didn't have his crooked nose.

They had lunch and at 1:30 asked the Prefects to begin rounding up the students. Severus approached a couple of the Aurors and asked them if they could check the Shrieking Shack to make sure that nobody had disobeyed Dumbledore's dictate about not going off the main street. They came back and shook their heads.

Severus and Lily waited until the students were on their way to the castle and took the last carriage along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Marlwick. Hagrid gave them a wave as he would be walking back to the castle. Severus figured he was probably stopping at the Hog's Head on his way back.

Harmony amused herself during the ride back by pulling on Dumbledore's hair and beard. Lily attempted to stop her, but Dumbledore smiled genially allowing her to continue. When they arrived Severus went down to Slytherin House for roll call and to deliver the Honeydukes candy to the first and second years while Lily and Harmony went up to Gryffindor Tower. It was nearly two thirty by the time they returned to their suite. They put Harmony down for her nap and then Severus went to put the gifts he'd bought in his trunk.

While Harmony napped, he and Lily spent time studying in front of the fireplace as semester exams were all next week. He would be happy when next Friday came and they would be finished with all their exams. The Yule Ball was the next evening and his mum would be flooing over to babysit Harmony. The next morning they would be leaving Hogwarts for the holidays. Tonight was Slughorn's Slug Club Christmas party. Petunia would be flooing over to babysit Harmony.

"How is Wilkes doing, Sev?" Lily asked. Severus had been privately tutoring Wilkes for a month.

"Good. I'm certain he'll be ready to rejoin his classes when the new semester starts. He isn't a lazy dunderhead like Potter."

When Harmony woke up they got her cleaned up, brushed her hair and went down to dinner. Dumbledore, pleased that the Hogsmeade visit had gone so well, complimented the students for obeying the rules he'd set. Petunia flooed over at seven and after kissing Harmony goodnight went down to the Dungeon to attend the party.

As usual, Slughorn had some famous former students as guests at the party. Regulus was a Slug Club member as were Sirius and Remus. James had decided not to attend as there weren't going to be any guests he was interested in speaking to. Slughorn wasn't having any famous Quidditch players this year. Severus and Lily stayed two hours and then returned to their suite. Petunia assured them Harmony had been very good and hadn't given her the least bit of trouble. Severus and Lily went in to check on her and then went to bed.

During the next week, Severus, Lily, Frank, Alice, Remus, and Missy met nightly to review for the next day's exams. They all felt they had done well on the exams they'd already taken and the ones they would be taking. On Friday, after their last exam, everybody was more than looking forward to the holidays.

Sirius consulted Severus and Lily on the best time to come over and see Reg. He had some gifts for him and wanted to get them to him before Christmas. The Potters would be gone briefly to the continent to do their Christmas shopping the next week and James was going with them. He wanted to look at brooms of course.

"I know Reg is going to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at home, but he'll be at the Evans before then." Severus said. "I think he's planning to floo over early Monday morning."

"Good. I'll fire-call you and see what would be the best time to come over."

Severus nodded. He decided to go back to their rooms and get his trunk packed. He would still be attending class at college through the 21st but that wouldn't be too bad as he only had two semester exams to sit. He packed all his books in the bottom of his trunk, all his gifts and then his clothes on top. He had bought two anniversary gifts for Lily. One was a ruby and diamond tennis bracelet and the other an ankle bracelet that had tiny emeralds all around the 18-karet gold chain. He cast a sticking charm over the inside of the trunk so if it fell or got turned over, everything would stay in place.

The next evening Severus changed into his dark emerald green dress robe. They had gotten Harmony ready for bed earlier and now she was in Lily's room 'helping' Lily, Alice, and Missy get ready. He was attempting to tie his tie correctly, but was failing miserably and decided to let his mum do it for him.

There was a knock on the portrait door and looking above it Severus saw Frank and Remus' names spelled out. He opened the portrait and they came in. As he did so he heard the floo sound and saw his mum, followed by Robert, step gracefully out of the fireplace

"Hi Mum, hi Robert," Severus said.

"Hello, Sev." She looked around and asked, "Where's Harmony?"

"She's in Lily's room helping mummy, Alice, and Missy get ready for the ball."

"Hello Remus, Frank," Eileen said. "You both look very handsome."

"Mum, would you please tie this for me?" Severus asked. "I never can get these things tied correctly."

"Of course," Eileen answered and in one smooth movement expertly tied his tie. She stepped back. "You look very handsome, Sev."

"Thanks mum. Now if the girls would only get a move on it as it is 6:45," He remarked as he glanced at his pocket watch.

"I'm sure they'll be well worth the wait, Sev," Robert assured him.

And they were. Alice came out first wearing a long gown of the palest gold with thin straps, a fitted waist, and slightly full skirt. Her short brown hair was a mass of curls and wore small diamonds in her ears.

Frank looked in awe. "Alice, you look magnificent."

Alice went over and stood next to Frank. "You look magnificent too, Frank." Frank had chosen a plain black velvet dress robe which went very well with Alice's dress.

Missy walked out next. She wore a deep sapphire strapless dress with a cinched waist and slim floor-length skirt. Her blond hair was curled and piled on top of her head and she wore small gold earrings.

Remus had trouble finding his voice when he saw her. He was dressed in a simple navy blue velvet dress robe. "You look …umm …really gorgeous, Missy."

"Thanks, Remus. You look very distinguished in that robe."

Lily came out last with Harmony in the lead. She wore a Grecian style gown of deep emerald velvet that left one shoulder bare and with a gathered waist and graceful draped floor-length skirt. Her hair was a curled and piled on top of her head and with it she wore the emerald and diamond earrings and pendant that Severus had given her for her birthday. She also wore the gold ankle bracelet around her right ankle that he'd given her last Christmas.

Harmony went over to Severus and tugged on the hem of his robe. "Daddy, mummy pretty."

Severus scooped her up into his arms. "Yes. Mummy is very pretty." He handed Harmony to his mum and offered his arm to Lily. "Shall we go?"

They both kissed Harmony goodnight. "Be a good girl and mind Grandma Eileen," Lily said.

"We'll be fine," Eileen said. "Go to the ball, have a good time and don't worry about us."

They went downstairs and walked into the Great Hall. It was magnificently decorated with twelve 9-foot Christmas trees brightly lit with fairy lights and decorated in all the house colors. Like last year the house tables had been replaced by round table seating eight. Professor Flitwick was warming up the orchestra.

They staked out one of the tables near the Christmas trees and watched as other couples came in. Chea and Amos came into the Great Hall. Severus waved at them and motioned them over to their table. Chea wore a slender column of silver taffeta and looked very attractive. Amos, like Frank, wore a plain black dress robe.

Severus nudged Lily. "Here comes Potter and MacDonald."

James was dressed in his bright red robe with the gold braid trim on the cuffs and collar while Mary wore a crimson dress with a full skirt and far too many ruffles. Peter trailed behind them in a rust-colored dress robe.

"They look like the ghastly duo!" Missy murmured.

"In other words they go great together," Alice smirked. "Because they both look hideous."

Severus saw Reg walk in with a blond Slytherin girl whose name he couldn't recall. Sirius walked soon after in with Rosmerta on his arm.

After everybody was in and seated and with Professor Flitwick leading the orchestra in Christmas music, the lights were lowered and dinner appeared on each table. Instead of individual meals, this year the elves had decided on a traditional Christmas dinner with roasted turkey, cranberry sauce, parsnips, Brussels sprouts, roasted chestnuts, roasted potatoes, chestnut stuffing, pigs in a blanket, bacon, bread sauce and brown gravy. The turkey was already sliced. For dessert there was rich Christmas pudding.

"Remus, you never said what you wanted to do after we graduate," Alice said. "Do you want to be an Auror like Potter and Black?"

Remus shrugged. "With Umbridge blocking everything, there's not much I'm allowed to do. Not even emptying the dustbins, but if I could I'd like to become a healer specializing in what I have, but it'd never be allowed."

"It might be if you could find a mentor that had influence and was willing to buck the system. I could ask Robert if he'd be interested in mentoring you and a new program if you'd like."

Remus held up his hands and said quietly. "Sev, you've already done enough for me with the invention of the potion and the Romulus Foundation."

"Remus, being prideful won't help you accomplish it. You want to be a healer and help other people with Lycanthropy so let Sev try. If he can't pull it off then at least you'll know you tried," Missy pointed out.

After a few minutes of thought, Remus nodded. "I guess it won't hurt to try and who knows maybe we'll even succeed."

"That's the spirit!" Alice said. "Who knows? Maybe Umbridge will get run over outside the Ministry one day."

Once dinner was done the dancing began. As was the custom the Head Girl and Boy shared the first dance. Severus led Lily out on the dance floor as the music started. He was thankful that his mum had taught him how to waltz and that he was good at it. Both Lily and Petunia had taken dancing lessons when they were kids so Lily was also a very good dancer.

Once that dance was through everybody began to dance. Dumbledore danced with Professor McGonagall, Professor Marlwick danced with Madam Hooch and Professor Slughorn danced with Professor Sprout. Severus and Lily had a couple more dances together. James tried to cut in both times. "Wait your turn, Potter. When I'm finished you can ask Lily to dance."

But James never got the chance to ask her. No sooner had Severus finished dancing with Lily then Dumbledore waltzed off with her. After a couple of dances, Professor Slughorn cut in and after him Professor Marlwick claimed a waltz. Marlwick was leading her back to their table and James thought he'd have his chance, but Professor Huburis whirled her away.

Severus danced with Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey. He hoped his mum was having a good time with Harmony. He noticed Potter was dancing with McDonald. Maybe, he'd given up on dancing with Lily.

Severus and Lily sat back down at the table. There was a great fire roaring in the fireplace to keep the Hall warm, but with so many people it was a bit too warm. "You guys should come to our home again and we can go to another movie," Severus suggested.

"That would be great!" Frank said. He had really enjoyed the movie they had attended during the summer. "What are we going to be seeing? Another film about that Bond guy?"

"No, unfortunately there won't be another new one probably for a couple of years yet."

"When should we go, Sev?" Lily asked

"Well after Christmas sometime. We can owl you with the date and time."

"Okay, sounds like a good idea."

By the evening's end Severus was ready to call it a day. He and Lily stopped in the kitchen to compliment the elves on the Christmas feast they'd prepared and then went upstairs. Eileen and Robert were sitting on the couch quietly enjoying the fire when Severus and Lily came back.

"How was Harmony, Eileen?" Lily asked.

"We put her to bed at eight and Robert read her a story and after that she went right to sleep."

"I'll just go and give her a good night kiss," Lily decided.

"Robert, can I speak with you privately for a moment?" Severus asked.

"Certainly, Sev."

They went into Severus' bedroom and he explained about Remus wanting to become a healer and specialize in Lycanthropy, but he would need a mentor to help him. Robert already knew about Remus because of Severus work on the Wolfsbane Potion.

"I know as much as any other healer about Lycanthropy. I know it causes premature aging, warped bones, bad scarring and at the moment there's no treatment at all to prevent any of this or even to help with it. I think it would be very interesting to found a program and be a mentor to Remus."

"I could fund it once I get the Romulus Foundation set up and going," Severus said.

"Sounds like a good plan. We can talk more about over the holidays. There's also something I need to ask you." Robert suddenly looked nervous and cleared his throat. "As you know Eileen and I have been seeing each other for over two years and I've decided to ask her to marry me, but I'd like to have your blessing, Sev as her only child."

"You have it, Robert. Are you planning to give her a ring for Christmas?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

"Good. I just hope my arsehole of a father doesn't turn up again and wreck Christmas."

They returned to the common room where Lily and Eileen were waiting. "What have you two been discussing?" Lily asked

"I was just telling him about Remus and asking his advice," Severus replied.

"I hope somebody can help him because I think he'd make a really good healer."

After Eileen and Robert had flooed out, Severus went in to kiss Harmony good night. When he came out again, Lily grabbed him by the front of his robe and said. "Don't even think about going anywhere tonight, Severus Tiberius Snape because I intend to have my way with you all night!"

"Lead the way. I'm all yours."


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **Thanks to lilyevans12681998 for idea of the genetic potion.

**Chapter 46**

The next morning only the first through third years and a scant number of fourth and fifth years were at breakfast. Many of the student's skipped breakfast either to sleep in because they had been up later than normal the night before or because they'd left their packing until the last minute.

Severus rose at seven, later than normal as he was usually an early riser, but Lily had made good on her promise 'to have her way with him all night.' He was studying for his exams on Tuesday and Wednesday when he heard a sound behind him and turned to see Harmony standing and rubbing her eyes sleepily. He got up, picked her up and sat down again with her in his lap. "You should still be asleep. We don't have to leave for quite a while yet."

"Hamony stay with mummy and daddy?" She asked in an uncertain tone, looking up at Severus.

"Always," Severus replied firmly, kissing the top of her head.

Harmony smiled, snuggled into Severus' chest and fell back to sleep. Severus continued holding her as he studied. He made a mental note to himself to make reservations on Monday at the Golden Unicorn for Christmas Eve. He was planning a special first anniversary dinner for Lily.

Lily came out wrapped in a thick fluffy robe. She had just finished showering and drying her hair. She smiled when she saw Severus studying and holding Harmony. She turned around, went back into her room and grabbed her magical camera off the dresser and quickly took a picture. "Well, this will make a nice photo for our family album when we start one."

Severus looked up and smiled as he saw Lily. "Perhaps now would be a good time." She leaned down and kissed him good morning, and then stroked Harmony's chestnut curls. "What time did Harmony get up?"

"A bit after I got up a seven. I think she was feeling a little insecure and thought we were going to leave her behind."

"Poor little girl," Lily said continuing to stroke Harmony's curls.

"I'll call Blinky and ask if can bring us some breakfast," Severus decided. "I'll ask him to pack a lunch for Harmony for the train since we don't want her filling up on sweets."

"I swear, Sev you're not only going to have to take that Venomous Tentacula home with you when we graduate, but Blinky too," Lily teased. "Otherwise, I think he'll pine away next year."

"I'll ask him to look after Reg and Paul next year for me. As long as he has somebody specific to look after I think he'll be okay. I don't know if anybody's ever taken an elf from Hogwarts into their personal service or whether it would even be allowed. I should probably ask Dumbledore."

Blinky popped in Severus called him and Severus asked if he could bring them breakfast, the same breakfast the other students were having, and also if he could pack a lunch basket for the train ride.

Blinky was back in five minutes with a big tray containing their breakfast. Severus took it from him and thanked him for his excellent service. After they ate breakfast, Severus took a shower and got dressed while Lily gave Harmony a bath. Severus was dresses in his usual black jeans, the mocha cable knit jumper Rose had given him for his birthday last year and his dragonhide boots. He knocked on the door of Harmony's room and stuck his head in. "Do you need any help, Lily?"

"No, Sev we're fine," Lily answered. She was washing Harmony's hair.

"Okay. I'm going to take our owls downstairs to the Entrance Hall and then come back up and get our trunks."

"I've already have the clothes Harmony and I are going to wear laying out so you can close and lock my trunk."

"Will do," Sev replied. He took Aesculapius' cage and Morgana's cage down and placed them by all the other animals waiting to be put on the train then went back upstairs to get their trunks. He sat down on Lily's trunk to lock it and then levitated both trunks so they were floating in front of him and steered them out of the portrait hole and down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. He set Morgana's cage on top of Lily's trunk and Aesculapius' cage on top of his trunk. He knew the elves would bring them to the Head Boy's and Head Girl's carriage on the train. He took a quick peek out the front doors and saw the carriages had arrived. It looked like a blizzard outside. He went back upstairs and found Lily and Harmony waiting. Lily was wearing a bright blue jumper, brown corduroy slacks, and dragonhide boots with heels. Harmony was dressed in a white long-sleeved jumper, pink-bibbed, corduroy overalls, and her brown fleece-lined boots. They got her coat, hat and mittens on and made sure her scarf was covering her mouth and nose. She held her dolly tightly.

"Why don't I shrink your dolly and put her in my purse so she doesn't get cold, Harmony?" Lily asked. Harmony thought about for a second and then handed her doll to Lily who shrank it and put it safely in her purse. She didn't want Harmony to end up losing her as she would be inconsolable.

Blinky popped in holding a large hamper. "Blinky has packed lunch for the train as Mr. Severus asked."

"Thank you, Blinky. You have a great Christmas and we'll see you in a few weeks," Severus said shrinking the hamper and putting it in his pocket

"Blinky will. Headmaster Mr. Dumbledore has told we elves that he is having a special Christmas for the orphan kids and we is going to help him and Professor Flitwick with it."

"I'm glad he is and I'm sure he'll make it rememberable for the kids."

As they walked down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, Lily said, "Professor Dumbledore's still a child himself, Professor Flitwick too so between the two of them I'm sure the kids will have a great Christmas."

They went outside and saw Alice waving at them from one of the carriages. They made their way over to it and Severus helped Lily get and handed Harmony up to her and then got in himself. They arrived at the Hogsmeade station, got out and started for the train.

Well, well, it's Snivellus and his little snakelet," James sneered. "My dad says Slytherins shouldn't be allowed to have or adopt kids because they'll turn them into more followers for You-Know-Who. If you decide you don't want her, nobody else will want to adopt her once they discover a Slytherin had her previously."

"Shut up, Potter!' Lily yelled vehemently. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at James.

Severus put his hand over Lily's wand and lowered it. "You're lucky Lily's Head Girl and I'm Head Boy and we have to set an example for the other students or believe me, you'd be riding the entire way home standing up."

James sneered and turned around to get on the train when suddenly he yelped, rubbed his bum, leaped, and yelped again, rubbing his bum. Somebody had dared to cast a Stinging Hex on him.

"Well, Potter, I'm neither a head nor a Prefect so I don't have to set an example for anybody," Frank growled stowing his wand away. "Get on the train and stay out of my sight or I might decide to give you a blistered bum."

Severus and Lily settled themselves in the Head's car. He saw their trunks and owls had been stowed out of the way. Harmony was standing on the seat looking out the window. All the Prefects were crowded into the car to get their patrolling schedules. Once Severus and Lily handed them out, the car quickly emptied.

Hagrid and the station master went along the cars making sure all the doors were securely closed and then the station master waved to the engineer indicating it was safe to pull out. The train started to slowly pull out of the station and then picked up speed as they got further away.

Since their car was the second one behind the steam engine, it was quite warm so Lily took off Harmony's coat, hat, mittens and scarf.

Alice and Remus had the first patrol and Lily spent the time Alice was out of the compartment trying to find out if Frank was going to give her an engagement ring for Christmas, but Frank remained closemouthed on the subject. She did the same to Remus while Missy was patrolling, but he wouldn't spill the beans either

Severus worried that Mr. Potter was going to try and throw a wrench into their adopting Harmony. He was certainly mean enough to do it. He recalled his mum once talking about a genetic potion called _Familia Sanguis_ that had been banned during the middle ages because of fear that illegitimate babies would be given it. He recalled her saying that Apothecaries were forbidden to sell the ingredients and anyone caught selling or brewing the potion would be imprisoned. Severus thought hard trying to recall everything his mum had said about the potion. He had no idea where he might find the formula for it either, but possibly he could look in the college library to see if he could find anything about it. He was due to take the _History of Potions_ next term so he might be able to find out more about it there, especially if he chose it as a topic for his final paper.

Lily nudged his arm. "What are you thinking about, Sev?"

"I'll tell you when we get home," Severus replied.

Alice and Remus came back from their patrol. "James is closeted with the Junior Marauders and he's cast a silencing spell over their compartment, Remus announced.

"We think he's up to something," Alice added.

"Tell all the Prefects to go past his compartment more frequently so he realizes we know he's up to no good," Lily said.

At lunchtime Severus grabbed the lunch hamper and opened it. "Merlin! Blinky packed enough food for an army! You guys want some?"

They all shared the sandwiches, fruit, Christmas cookies, and pumpkin juice. There was even bottles of Butterbeer in the hamper.

After lunch Harmony yawned, crawled into Severus lap and fell asleep. She slept for a couple of hours, but was fully awake by the time the train was approaching London. It slowed as it pulled into Platform 9 ¾ quarters. She was perched at the window excitedly pointing. "Come on, Imp. We need to get your coat and things back on," Severus said. He and Lily quickly got her into her coat and put her hat, gloves, mittens and scarf on. While Severus went to round up a trolley for his and Lily's trunks and owls, Lily took Harmony over to where her parents, Petunia, and Sev's mum were waiting.

"There she is," Hal said holding out his arms. Lily handed Harmony to him. Everybody wanted to hold her so she was passed to Rose and then to Petunia and finally to Eileen. Severus leaned on the trolley watching with amusement.

Mr. Potter came walking by with his wife and James walking behind him. "The very idea of allowing a Slytherin to adopt a child! I'll alert my friends at the Ministry and I'll make sure that this will not be allowed."

James smirked at Severus as he walked past him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," Hal called.

Charles turned and looked surprised that Hal had summoned him.

"If you do anything to stop Lily and Sev from adopting Harmony, you will find yourself in court so fast you're head will spin and it will be a Muggle court of law. I'll have you up before a magistrate for slander and harassment," Hal said vehemently

"And when Hal finishes with you, I'll have you in our court on the same charges so you stay away from us and keep your son away from Sev, Lily and Harmony and we'll all be fine," Eileen warned.

"You dare threaten me! Nobodies without any influence or power," Charles mocked.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Mr. Potter so you'd best heed my warning," Eileen replied smoothly.

Potter stormed off, Althea and James hurrying after him.

"Good riddens!" Hal said.

"Come on. It looks as if it's clear to go through," Severus said. He aimed the trolley at the barrier and pushed it through when the guard indicated it was safe. He waited for the rest of his family on the other side. Lily and Harmony came first and then Eileen and Rose. Eileen went back through the barrier and came back with Hal.

"I was lucky this time and we're parked right outside the entrance," Hal said.

He and Severus loaded the trunks into the boot of the car while Lily strapped Harmony securely into a car seat. Eileen and Petunia sat on one side of it and Severus and Lily on the other. Their owls sat on the floor in front of them.

"I do hope Harmony like her room. Rose, Petunia and I decorated it," Eileen said.

"I'm sure she'll love it, Eileen," Lily answered.

"Reg owled us and said he's coming over tomorrow," Rose said.

"Sirius want to come over sometime before Christmas, probably in a few days to give Reg his presents. He said the Potters are going to be leaving for the Continent to do their Christmas shopping so he won't have to explain where he's going to Potter."

"Farty old windbag!" Petunia muttered.

Lily wasn't sure Harmony would like being confined to a car seat, but she seemed to be enjoying it because she sat up higher and could see out the front window of the car. They stopped in Birmingham for dinner at about seven and by the time they got home Harmony was sound asleep.

"I'll get our trunks while you take Harmony inside, Lily," Severus said.

"Okay, Sev," Lily replied lifting Harmony out of the car seat and into her arms. Eileen took the owl cages into the house. Lily kissed her mum and dad goodbye. Hal and Severus carried the trunks into the house. While Lily was upstairs, Severus asked Rose if she could ask Lily over in a couple of days on some pretext and asked Petunia if she could meet him. He wanted to buy Lily a special gift and needed her help.

They both agreed to his request. After Lily's family left he took their trunks upstairs and went into Harmony's bedroom. The room was decorated like her room at Hogwarts. "Rose and I thought her Hogwarts' bedroom was so pretty we just copied it. Petunia picked out the linens and the comforter."

"It's perfect, Mum," Severus said. He bent down and kissed Harmony. "Goodnight I'll see you in the morning, sweetie."

Lily took Harmony's doll out of her purse, resized it, and tucked it in beside her.

'Night,' Daddy and Mummy," Harmony murmured.

A butterfly nightlight had been plugged into one of the outlets so the room was not in complete darkness and they left the door partially opened.

"What were you thinking about on the train, Sev?" Lily asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"A potion I overheard mum talking about once when I was twelve. It's a genetic potion called _Familia Sanguis_. It contains the blood and genetic makeup of both parents. I remember mum saying it was banned during the middle ages for fear that witches who were unfaithful would use it to pass off their lover's child as their spouse's."

"If we were to brew it and give it to Harmony, her blood would show our genetic makeup?"

"Allegedly, that what it's supposed to do and I don't know about the physical aspects of it; whether she would look like us or not. I suppose she might take on some of our features because that's why it was banned. I don't know if the formula for it is even still in existence or they were all destroyed. I'll ask Master Librarian Harrington; I can tell him I'm interested in writing a research paper about it and if he knows of any references I can use."

"Are you thinking of using it if Mr. Potter tries to stop us from adopting Harmony?"

"I'm a Slytherin and we always have a backup plan."

Lily grinned. "Well, I'm thinking of a backup plan right now, Sev."

"What you didn't get enough of me last night?"

"Never!" She replied grabbing him and pulling his mouth down to hers.

Severus got up the next morning at six. Lily was still asleep as was Harmony. He dressed quietly, grabbed his book bag, coat and went downstairs. He left a note for Lily telling her he had an appointment with Reginald Winchester, his grandfather's main barrister, about setting up the Romulus Foundation after his class.

Eileen was sitting at the table, writing on a piece of parchment when he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Sev."

"Morning, Mum," he replied serving himself breakfast from the pans on the stove.

"What do you think about Cornish hens on a bed of seedless red and green grapes with shallots for Christmas Eve dinner?" The Snape's were hosting Christmas Eve dinner this year while the Evans' were having Christmas dinner.

"Sounds delicious," Severus replied sitting down at the table and pouring himself a cup of Oolong tea.

"I know you'll probably be taking Lily out for a special dinner since it is your first anniversary."

"I was planning on taking her to the Golden Unicorn. I'm making reservations today actually."

"I'm trying to think what to have with it. Maybe roasted potatoes, chestnut dressing and a mixed vegetable dish of some kind."

"Sounds good to me. Has the _**Prophet**_ come yet? I want to see if Potter's old man took his complaints to the paper."

"He'd better hadn't!" Eileen snapped.

"I've got an appointment with Reginald Winchester after class today. He's going to help me get the Romulus Foundation set up."

"Sev, I'm so proud of you for using your inheritance to do some good for people who need it. I know your grandparents would be too."

"Thanks Mum."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Regulus arrived at the Evans house shortly after nine. He took his trunk upstairs to his room and then came downstairs to help Rose with breakfast.

"Is your brother going to be coming over to see you?"

"Yes, Siri told Sev he wants to come over, but he has to wait until the Potter's leave. I don't see why he just doesn't get his own place. He's got the gold Uncle Alphard left him and it's a goodly amount too! Then he wouldn't have to deal with those idiots. Dad and mum always say it was the worst day of their lives when Siri met James Potter because it was downhill from there."

"I don't think they ever set any boundaries for him and children need boundaries so they can grow up knowing what is expected of them."

"They should have turned him over their knees. Mum certainly had no problem burning Siri's and my bum when we got out of line."

"Well, maybe you'll eventually be able to reconcile your brother with your parents."

"Maybe, but there's other problems besides Siri's behavior. My aunt and uncle, Cygnus and Druella Black are big supporters of You-Know-Who. Their eldest daughter, Bellatrix is insane and her greatest desire is to be You-Know-Who's mistress. Her younger sister, Narcissa is married to Lucius Malfoy who's You-Know-Who's right hand man. The only normal one is their middle daughter, Andromeda, who they disowned because she married a Muggleborn, Ted Tonks and has a daughter by him. Ted's a nice guy and Andromeda is our favorite cousin."

"All families have some problems, but they usually don't involve somebody who wants to take over the world and kill anybody he doesn't see as fit to live," Rose commented.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus stepped through the floo at home and called, "Anybody home?"

"Daddy!" Harmony cried, running into the living room.

Severus put his book bag down and scooped her up into his arms. He smiled at Lily as she came in walking in after her.

"She's been waiting for you all morning, Sev."

"Sorry, but my meeting with the Mr. Winchester took longer than I thought."

"You can tell me about it while I make lunch. How does tuna salad sound?"

"Sounds great and I am hungry," Severus replied sitting down at the table. "He advised setting up a board to manage the foundation. He knows two prominent wizards who suffer from Lycanthropy and they've agreed to be on the board, but their names will never appear on any of the papers. He suggested having prominent people whose support of werewolves' rights is already established. I thought of Dumbledore and Flitwick, Augusta Longbottom, Robert, Orion Black possibly. I even thought about your dad and Mr. Hollywell as well."

"What about …" Lily hesitated. "I was thinking Arthur Weasley would be good. I know what I said about Molly, but Arthur's always been fair in giving people the benefit of the doubt."

"I agree. I'll give his name to Mr. Winchester. He going to approach the people I suggest."

"You don't want to be on the board of your own foundation?"

Severus shook his head. "No, you know me, Lily. I simply don't have the patience for that sort of thing."

"Do you still want to go Christmas shopping tomorrow after your class?"

"Yes, we still need to get some presents. I just hope my mum, yours, and Tuney haven't bought everything."

"I'm sure there's something left," Lily giggled.

The next day Lily met Severus at the Leaky Cauldron. He transfigured his clothes into Muggle clothing before he left college because they were going into Muggle London. The toy store just about overwhelmed him. There were so many toys to choose from. He spotted something and nudged Lily. "I know she's too little for a tricycle just yet, but how about one of these?"

"Big Wheels," Lily said reading the box. "It's just the right size for her age and she could ride it up and down the sidewalk between our house and mum's when the weather gets nice again."

"There's plenty of room at Witches Moon for her to ride it around too."

They bought it plus coloring books with a big box of crayons, puzzles, games including Candy Land® and Twister® that he and Lily had played as children. They were loaded down with bags, but once they were back in the Leaky Cauldron, they shrank them and put them into Lily's purse or Severus' pockets.

They went into the Goblin Jewelry store and picked out an elegant antique band with the gems and gemstones Lily wanted for her mum's mother's ring. She wanted to add Harmony's birth stone also, but they didn't know her birth date.

"Well, the Directress said Harmony was left at the Orphanage in January and she was about two months old so that means she was born in November sometime so why don't we celebrate her birthday on November 4th the day we decided to adopt her?"

Lily agreed and asked the Goblin add a topaz to the ring.

"I suppose Missus wants this done by tomorrow," he grumbled.

Lily smiled brightly. "No, December 23rd will be fine and I don't mind paying you extra for having it done by then."

The goblin brightened. "Missus will have it on that day."

"Thank you," Lily replied nodding.

They flooed back home and hid all their gifts for Harmony in Eileen's lab that was magically locked to prevent Harmony from going in.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The next morning Sirius flooed over to the Snape's to visit Reg and carried several presents.

"James decided to go hang out with Peter at the Leaky so I was able to sneak out without anybody noticing. His parents and he are leaving this evening for the Continent to go Christmas shopping so they'll be gone for a few days and I can come over and see Reg."

He came over with Lily and Harmony. Rose had called Lily earlier that morning and asked if she would come over and help her with her Christmas baking which Lily thought was strange because her mum and Tuney always said she couldn't boil water without burning it.

Reg was happy to see his brother since this was first time they'd talked since late summer.

"Where's Tuney, Mum?" Lily asked as she set Harmony down.

"I set her to the grocer's with a list of things I needed," Rose answered. ""As busy as they are this time of year she may be awhile."

Sirius set his presents for Reg under the Evans' Christmas tree. "You can't open these until Christmas either," Sirius directed.

"Not even one," Reg objected.

"Okay one," Sirius said, handing him a gaily wrapped package. "You can open this one."

Reg grabbed it away from Sirius and tore off the wrappings and the box lid, pulling out a chef's traditional toque with the legend _Kiss the Cook_ written on it in red. Sirius laughed. "I was going past a Muggle shop and saw it in the window and I couldn't resist buying it."

Reg put it on, viewing himself in the mirror over the fireplace. "You know, Siri I think I look rather handsome in it."

Sirius snorted.

"Mrs. Evans?" A voice called from the fireplace.

"Andie?" Sirius said.

Rose came into the living room, hastily wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Did somebody call me?"

"It was me, Mrs. Evans and I do apologize for using your floo without your permission. Uncle Orion told me Reg was staying with you and gave me your address."

"She's okay, Mrs. Evans," Sirius assured her. "She's our cousin Andromeda Tonks."

"Please come through, Mrs. Tonks," Rose said.

"Thank you," Andromeda stepped into the living room followed by a four year-old girl with bright violet hair which suddenly changed to bubblegum pink when she saw Reg and Sirius. She used her wand to remove the ashes from both of them. "I'm Andromeda Tonks and this is my daughter, Dora."

"Andie, you look different somehow," Reg said staring at her intently. "I know! You've got different colored hair, but it looks nice."

Andromeda sighed and ran her hand through hair which was now a soft brown color. "I had it colored by a Muggle hair dresser. I just get so tired of children running away from me screaming in terror because they think I'm Bella!"

"I don't blame you, Andie. Were it me, I'd probably wear a permanent glamour," Sirius said and then yelled, "Oww!" Reg's elbow had jabbed him in the ribs.

"The reason I flooed you is to ask if you'd mind watching Dora for a couple of hours while I do some shopping in Muggle London. I can't take her with me because you know what happens when she gets excited." She looked at Rose. "My daughter's a Metamorphmagus which means she can change her appearance at will, but right now she's too young to know how to control it properly so her hair changes color about every five seconds especially when she's excited."

"We'll be happy to babysit Dora, Andie," Reg said.

"I'm _not_ a baby, Reg," Dora pouted, crossing her arms. "I'm the Queen."

"Of course you are, Dora," Sirius agreed with a crooked grin.

"Your daughter's welcome here, Mrs. Tonks," Rose said. She turned to Lily who was standing behind her holding Harmony. "Maybe Harmony would like to play with Dora."

"Maybe, but she's kind of shy," Lily said setting Harmony down on the floor. Harmony gripped her pant leg and peered out at the strangers from behind Lily.

"You're Severus' Lily?" Andromeda said. "Eileen talks about you and Severus all the time and she mentioned you were planning to adopt one of the children from the Hogsmeade Orphanage."

"You know Eileen?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Yes, after I married Ted, my parents disowned me. Eileen gave me a lot of support and advice because as you probably already know she was disowned by her parents, but for a different reason. She was very helpful to me and I appreciated her support very much. I was so happy to hear that Severus had inherited the Prince trust."

Lily smiled and bent down beside Harmony. "Harmony, this is Andromeda Tonks and her little girl, Dora. These two renegades are Sirius and Regulus Black."

Dora came over and grabbed Harmony's hand. "Come on, we're going to play. I'm the queen and Siri is the king, but you can be a princess."

Harmony smiled and followed Dora. Lily smiled as she watched her go.

"I'll be going then," Andromeda said. "I shouldn't be any more than a couple of hours."

"Don't worry if you're not back. Dora can eat over here," Rose said.

"Thank you," Andromeda said bending to kiss Dora. "Be good and mind Siri and Reg." She stepped into the Floo was gone.

"What about me?" Reg asked Dora. "What my role?"

"You can be the prince," Sirius answered. "But you were bad so you have to clean the moat without magic for your punishment."

"Gross!" Reg moaned.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Petunia waited for Severus in the parking lot of the grocer's. There was a crack as Severus apparated. He led Petunia into a nearby alley and apparated her to him house. He transfigured Petunia's slacks and sweater in an elegant suit and his robes into an expensive suit jacket, shirt and slack. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out of the fireplace.

"Well, well if it isn't Snivellus," James said. "Stepping out on Lily are we and with her own sister no less!"

Severus saw James moving towards them out of the corner of his eye and reached up his sleeve for his wand, but he never got a chance to use it because Petunia flew at James and punched him squarely in his nose. He landed on the floor on his bum and skidded.

"You filthy-minded bugger! How dare you open your filthy mouth?" Petunia yelled.

James looked up at her as blood gushed from his nose. "You broke my nose!" Peter rushed over to help him and got him back on his feet. "Wait until my father finds out!"

"Yeah? Are you going to tell him you were bested by a female, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"I'll break more than that if you don't get out of my sight!" She threatened. She glared at Peter and snapped. "You! You'd best take the fool to St. Bongo's and get his nose repaired. Perhaps if we're lucky, they'll accidently sew his mouth shut instead!"

Peter cast a wary look over his shoulder at her as he helped James into the fireplace.

"Let me see your hand, Tuney," Severus asked.

"It's nothing, Sev. Shouldn't we be going?"

"Rose will keep Lily plenty busy, we have time." He looked at Petunia's hand which was bruised and beginning to swell. He tapped her hand with his wand and said "_Episkey_!" Immediately the swelling went down, but there still was some bruising showing. "I'll give you a jar of bruise salve when we get home and that will take care of any remaining damage," Severus said.

"Thank you," Petunia replied.

They went out on Charing Cross Road and Severus flagged a taxi down. They got in and Severus gave the driver Harrods' address in Knightsbridge. They got out of the cab and Severus tipped the driver for getting them there so quickly.

Petunia looked at the entrance to Harrods in awe. "I've never been here before, but I've always wanted to visit."

Severus opened the door for her and they walked inside. It was even more opulently decorated for Christmas than it had been when he and Lily had visited in June. They went to the first floor, to the Lingerie department. Severus wanted to find Lily a silk nightdress and price was not an object. The consultant was happy to show him various nightdresses when she heard his request. She had shown him six, but only one took his fancy.

"It has beautiful details. The bodice is trimmed in gorgeous lace as are the slits on the sides of the gown and three silk covered buttons on each side, and a low back. The silk spaghetti straps are adjustable to ensure a great fit. The matching robe has the same lace trim as the gown," the consultant said.

The fact that it came in a lilac shade which wouldn't clash with Lily's hair was an added bonus. "What do you think, Petunia?"

"I think Lily will love it," Petunia declared. "And the color will compliment her hair."

"I think she'll love it too," Severus said. He looked up at the consultant and smiled. "My wife's a redhead."

He purchased the nightgown and robe and had it gift wrapped and then he and Petunia went to the Tea Shop where he bought some of the Harrods Afternoon Loose Tea, Breakfast Strong Tea, and the Opulence Assam Gold Rush Tea to take back to Hogwarts with him. He also bought two of the Regent's hampers which contained a selection of fine wines, meats, cheese, biscuit and desserts for Hal and his mum. He arranged to have them delivered on the 23rd. He's already purchased a tea hamper for Robert from Fortnum & Mason. He had also purchased two bottle of their most expensive champagne for Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve.

They flooed back to his house and he transfigured Petunia's outfit back into slacks and a sweater. He went into the lab and got a jar of his mum's bruise salve and gave it to Tuney and then apparated her back to the alley near the grocer's and apparated back home. He hid his gift for Lily in his trunk and also placed the teas in there, changed into jeans, a jumper, and his dragon skin boots and then flooed over to the Evans.

"What on earth?" He asked as he stepped out of the floo. Sirius was sitting in the middle of the floor wearing a gold foil crown with fake stones in it, while Dora was wearing a similar crown on her head. Harmony ran over to him and lifted up her arms to be picked up. Severus obliged her, settling her on his hip.

"I'm Queen Dora and this is King Siri, Princess Harmony, and Prince Reg," Dora replied imperiously. "Who are you?" Her hair had changed from the bubblegum pink to violet again.

"I'm Severus," he answered.

"I was bad so I'm cleaning out the moat without magic," Reg said.

Dora looked at Severus and said, "I guess you can be a knight. You can be Sir Severus," Dora said.

"As long as I don't have to help Prince Reg clean out the moat."

Lily came out of the kitchen when she heard Severus voice. She had smudges of flour on her face and sweater and in her hair, but the house smelled wonderful of baking Christmas cookies.

"Sev, I'm so glad you're back. Come out into the kitchen and try my spice cookies. I just took them out of the oven."

"Okay," Severus said uncertainly as he recalled Lily's past attempts at baking.

She offered him the plate with the cookies on it and he chose one and tentatively took a bite of it. Surprisingly, it was pretty tasty. "This is really good, Lily." He gave Harmony a small piece of it to eat.

"You're not just saying that," Lily asked.

"No, they really do taste good and Harmony seems to agree with me."

Lily smiled. "It's a fairly simple recipe with not too many ingredients so that's why mum had me make it, I guess."

The front door opened and shut again and Petunia walked out into the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries. "I'm sorry I took so long, Mum, but I ran into that gossipy Mrs. Mulgrew and barely got away. That woman has to be the biggest snoop on the entire block!" Petunia declared.

"I know," Rose replied with a shake of her head. "She's attempted to waylay me more than once, but so far I've managed to avoid her."

"What was she trying to find out, Tuney?" Lily asked.

"About you, Severus and Harmony. I told the nosy old biddy to mind her own business!"

"Good for you, Petunia!" Rose said.

"Where's Hal? I don't see him," Severus asked.

"He's at the University. He had to finish grading his semester exams and turn in his grades. He should be home shortly."

"And Dora I assume is Andromeda's daughter? I assumed she was magical when her hair changed color when I came through the Floo

"Yes. Reg and Sirius are babysitting her while Andromeda finishes up her Christmas shopping," Lily replied.

Petunia was sorry she couldn't tell Lily about punching Potter and busting his nose, but she was looking forward to telling her on Christmas Eve.

**A/N:** _Familia Sanguis_: Family Blood


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** All the previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 47**

Severus walked out of his classroom after his last exam, happy that he'd probably gotten an O on it. He'd been one of the first to finish, but one of the last to hand it in as he always checked over his answers carefully making sure his answers were precise and not rambling. He had already wished all his classmates a Happy Christmas. Most of them had flooed to the Ministry to pick up their portkeys to go home immediately after class. Severus flooed to Diagon Alley to pick up the mother's ring Lily had ordered for Rose. He paid the Goblin their agreed on price with the commission for getting it done quickly. He flooed home and when he stepped out of the fireplace, Harmony ran over to greet him. He scooped her up into her arms. "Hi sweetie, did you miss me?" The house smelled really good with the scents of cinnamon and nutmeg.

Harmony nodded and gave him a hug.

"I guess you did. Where's mummy?"

"Out here, Sev," Lily called from the kitchen. He came out and was surprised to see that Lily's hair, face and clothing were dotted with flour. "I wanted to try the spice cookies mum taught me yesterday and see if I could do them by myself."

"Well, they certainly smell good," Severus said sitting down with Harmony in his lap.

"They're almost done so we'll see," Lily said. "Oh! I almost forgot. The hampers you ordered from Harrods arrived. I cast a cooling charm on them and put them up in our room with the tea hamper for Robert. Dad will be thrilled with it I'm sure."

"Mum, too I hope. By the way …" Severus took the small box out of his pocket and gave it to Lily. "He did a really nice job on it." He also gave her a beautifully engraved invitation.

Lily opened the box and exclaimed, "This is beautiful, Sev! Mum will love it." She closed the box again and opened the invitation to the Golden Unicorn for dinner at six on Christmas Eve. Lily leaned down and kissed him. "You are such a romantic, Sev."

Severus held out his hand for the ring box. "Here, I've got to go up and change out of these clothes." He took the ring and went upstairs, but was back in a few minutes. Lily was just taking her cookies out of the oven. "How did you exam go?"

"I think I may have squeaked through with an E or possibly even an O," Severus joked.

Lily used a spatula to lift the cookies off the baking sheet and place them on a plate to cool. "I've got some more cookies to bake so why don't you take Harmony into the living room and read her a story."

"Okay. I'll make lunch when you're done with your baking," Severus volunteered. He took Harmony's hand and led her into the living room. He grabbed the _Wizard of Oz_ off the stack of Lily's books that Rose had bought over recently, opened it, and began to read.

Harmony listened intently to Severus' voice as he read. She loved her daddy's voice.

Lily could hear Sev reading to Harmony in the kitchen. She smiled as she took the last sheet of cookies out of the oven. She looked at them in satisfaction. They actually had turned out pretty good. She cleaned up the kitchen and herself with a wave of her wand and a non-verbal _Scourgify_.

Eileen would be home at five. She opened the refrigerator, trying to decide what she and Sev could make for dinner tonight. Robert was coming over for dinner and they were going to put the Christmas tree up and decorate it. There was a thawed pork roast so she assumed that's what Eileen was planning for them to have.

"Ready for me to make lunch?" Severus asked coming out into the kitchen with Harmony perched on his hip. She reached for a cookie, but Lily caught her hand. "You need to eat lunch first and then you can have a cookie."

Severus gave her to Lily and started to make lunch. He made a bacon and tomato sandwich for himself and Lily and a grilled cheese for Harmony. He added crisps and set the plates on the table while Lily got Harmony into her highchair.

"I'm going to brew the contraceptive potion after we put Harmony down for her nap," Severus said taking a sip of his hot tea.

"Do you want some help?"

"I can always use your help."

As they usually did in class, Lily chopped and Severus stirred. Once the contraceptive potion was done brewing, Severus put a stasis spell on it; it would need to steep for 24 hours.

"Can you believe we've been married for almost a year now, Sev?" Lily asked putting her arms around his waist.

"No, it doesn't seem possible," Severus admitted with a grin. "You know Harmony's probably not going to be up for awhile yet."

"Is there a side effect to that potion that makes you feel horny, lustful or bawdy?" Lily teased.

"I'm not aware of anything warnings to that effect and I think it would be more likely in a fertility potion, but why would we complain if there is?"

"No reason I can think of," Lily replied.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Sarah Mullings, the head of Wizarding Child Services, was stunned when her office door slammed open and Charles Potter barged in. Her assistant hovered in the door behind Potter. "I am sorry, Mrs. Mullings. I told this gentleman he needed to make an appointment to see you, but he pushed me aside."

"It's all right, Philippa. I'll see him."

Her assistant nodded and closed the door. "What may I do for you, Sir?"

"How can you people allow a Slytherin to have guardianship and eventually adopt a child? Don't you know they'll be raised to be followers of You-Know-Who?"

Sarah sighed. "We do not consider house affiliations when a couple wants to adopt a child because it doesn't matter. It doesn't make them better or worse parents. We consider their qualifications only. Now if you have nothing more to say I do have a lot of paperwork I want to finish before the start of the holidays."

"I'll go to Minister Bagnold and tell her how badly you're doing your job," Charles threatened.

"That's your decision, but I will point out that you may as well save yourself the trip as Minister Bagnold will send you right back to this office."

Charles slammed out of the office of the WCS. He was angry that none of the many people he knew in the Ministry would help him stop this ridiculous adoption. That Snape boy was a total misfit and shouldn't be allowed to adopt a dog!

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus and Lily had dinner done and on the table by the time Eileen and Robert arrived from St. Mungo's. After dinner Severus and Robert brought in the Christmas tree from outside and set it up. Eileen got the fairy lights on it and they all got the ornaments on. Severus had bought a special ornament for Harmony to denote her first Christmas. It was a glass teddy bear with a ribbon draped across it that read _Christmas 1977_. He'd cast an unbreakable spell on it and lifted Harmony up to hang it on the tree. Lily smiled as she watched them. They put Harmony to bed at her normal time and then dragged all her presents out of Eileen's lab so they could wrap them. With Lily's talent in Charms it took very little time to wrap them and make them look as if an expert had wrapped them even the ones Severus had attempted to wrap without magic.

Severus got up the next morning later than he normally did. His mum was already up. He had just sat down when there was a rather overweight Ministry owl tapping at the window. He opened the window to let the owl in, took his note, gave it a treat and it flew back out the window. "Geez, you'd think they'd tell people not to give their owls treats," Severus remarked. He opened the note:

_**December 24, 1977**_

_**Dear Mr. Snape:**_

_**I****'****m writing to inform you that the temporary patent on your Wolfsbane Potion has been approved by the Ministry. St Mungo****'****s will owl you when they****'****re ready to start testing it. Please owl my brother so he can be part of the test group.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Thomas Tipplehammer**_

_**Minster of Magic Patent Office**_

"Mum, my Wolfsbane Potion's been patented," Severus said excitedly.

"Sev, I'm so proud of you!" Eileen said giving him a hug.

There was more tapping on the kitchen window and another owl sat outside with a note. Severus went over to the window and let it in, took its message and it flew off without waiting for a treat. He opened the note and read.

"Who's that one from, Sev?"

"It's from the Potion Research department at St. Mungo's. They want to start testing the Wolfsbane Potion immediately after the first of the year. They need a copy of my research notes and test protocols."

"Oh Sev, that's the best Christmas present you could have gotten this year after Harmony. Robert will be so pleased when I tell him." Eileen said as she spotted the _**Daily Prophet** _owl and opened the window so it could fly in. She put five Knuts in the leather pouch it carried and it took off again. She opened the paper and saw the headline. "Well, this isn't good."

"What?"

The headline read: _**Cornelius Fudge and Undersecretary Delores Umbridge Declare Wolfsbane Potion an Abomination! **_The article went on to say that anybody helping werewolves in any way should join them in Azkaban.

"Mum, Umbridge has more loose nuts than a fruitcake," Severus said tossing the paper aside. "Her and Fudge have no power so they're just blowing off hot air. I'm going to wake up Lily and tell her and then send an owl to Remus." Severus ran up the stairs to their bedroom and plopped down on the bed almost sending Lily off the other side. She sat up, pulling the sheet over her breasts. Her hair was tousled and she looked absolutely adorable. "Sev, what on earth are you doing?" She pouted sexily.

"I just thought you'd like to know you're now sleeping with the official inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion."

"The temporary patent came through?"

"Yes. I just got the owl from the Ministry Patent Office and an owl from the Potions Research Department at St. Mungo's. They're going to start testing it after the first of the year."

"Oh! Sev! That's fantastic!" Lily exclaimed throwing her arms around him and giving him a tight hug. She threw back the covers, got up and drew on her robe. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'm going to send Aesculapius with a note to Remus and then see if Harmony's awake," Severus said.

After he'd sent off his note to Remus with Aesculapius, Severus went into Harmony's bedroom to see if she was awake. It was several minutes before he could get her out of bed as she was being unusually stubborn this morning. Finally he got her, and with Lily's help, bathed and dressed. Lily carried her downstairs.

"Good morning, Lily and Harmony," Eileen said.

Lily put her in her highchair and Severus put a bowl of porridge on her tray and sat down to eat his own breakfast while feeding Harmony hers. Lily poured herself a cup of tea while she read the _**Daily Prophet**_. "Umbridge is certainly having her say about the Wolfsbane Potion."

Severus was attempting to feed Harmony her breakfast. "She's probably angry because she didn't find out about it until it was too late to stop it." Harmony kept turning her head away every time Severus tried to feed her. "Harmony, eat your breakfast so you can grow into a big girl."

"No," Harmony said turning her head away.

"It's good. See daddy's eating it and it tastes really good."

"No! Hamony don't like! Don't want!" She yelled loudly. Suddenly the bowl flew off her tray and landed on top of Severus' head, dripping messily down his hair and his neck.

Lily gasped in surprise. "Sev! I think Harmony just did accidental magic!"

"She definitely didn't throw it; it flew off the tray," Eileen added. "I think it was accidental magic too."

"Ugh! I wish her aim hadn't been quite so good," Severus remarked pulling the bowl off his head. "I need another shower."

Eileen chuckled. "This reminds me of one time when Toby was trying to feed you oatmeal. He tried that same trick and you did the same thing to him. Fortunately he thought you'd thrown the bowl at him and he couldn't wait to brag to his buddies at work about how you were probably going to be a famous footballer because your aim was so good."

"Good thing too," Severus muttered as he went upstairs to shower.

She shook her head and said to Lily, "I think Harmony feels secure enough now to start testing you to see how far she can go. You're going to have to decide how you're going to punish her when she does misbehave."

"We think a timeout will work so we're going to try that first, but because this was accidental magic we won't punish her for that," Lily remarked carding her hand through Harmony's curls.

"Sev, I'm so excited about Harmony," Lily whispered to Severus when he came back downstairs

"We'll have to tell Rose to let us know if she does any more magic when we get back to school."

The day went quickly. Aesculapius returned with a note from Remus saying he was thrilled that the Wolfsbane had been patented and now they could start testing it on other people who suffered from Lycanthropy. Severus knew that Christmas night was the full moon and he was sad that Remus would have to spend it alone.

Robert came over at four. "Severus, Lily, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with Eileen in private."

"No problem, Robert. We have to get Harmony and ourselves ready anyway. We've got a six o'clock reservation at the Golden Unicorn."

'What's going on, Sev?" Lily whispered.

"I expect we'll know in about ten minutes or so, Lily," Severus replied mysteriously. He of course knew Robert was going to ask for Eileen's hand in marriage. They went about getting Harmony dressed for the Christmas Eve dinner. There was a knock on the door and Severus opened it to find his mum and Robert standing outside looking very joyous. "I take it congratulations are in order?" Severus joked

"You're engaged?" Lily exclaimed.

"We are indeed," Robert said. "Eileen has graciously accepted my proposal of marriage."

"I'm so happy for you!" Lily said giving both Eileen and Robert a hug.

Severus gave his mum a hug and shook Robert's hand. "Congratulations and welcome to our family."

At five-thirty Severus and Lily returned downstairs. Severus was dressed in the green dress robe he'd worn to the Yule Ball while Lily wore the same green velvet dress. She was carrying Harmony who was dressed in a sapphire blue velvet dress with white socks trimmed with lace and patent leather Mary Jane's.

Hal, Rose, Petunia and Liam had already arrived as had Robert. They had all been told the news of Eileen's and Robert's engagement and congratulations were being extended to the couple by the Evans'. Lily kissed Harmony and handed her to Hal. "Mummy and Daddy are going out for awhile, but we'll be back in time to put you to bed so Santa Claus can come."

Severus kissed her. "We'll be back before you know it. Be good for your grandparents and aunt, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy."

Severus and Lily stepped into the floo. Severus threw done the green powder and said, "The Golden Unicorn." They stepped out of the floo and were greeted by the maître de. The restaurant was quite crowded, but he led them over to a table by the window which looked out on Diagon Alley and gave them menus. Most of the shops were decorated with fairy lights and they could see that there were a lot of people still doing some last minute Christmas shopping.

"It looks really pretty, doesn't it?" Severus remarked.

Their waiter came with a bottle of wine. Severus had read a couple of books on wine from his grandfather's library and knew a bit more about it than he had the previous year. He nodded and the waiter poured some of it in the bottom of each of their wine glasses.

"Are you sure we should do this, Sev?" Lily teased. "You know what happened the last time we drank wine."

"At least we don't have to worry about getting caught by a professor or our heads of house this time though," Severus laughed.

The silently perused the menu and a waiter came to take their orders. Severus ordered steak with lobster, a green salad, and baked potato while Lily ordered shrimp scampi with a green salad and a baked potato. Their waiter returned with their food and placed it in front of them. After he left Severus removed the two gifts from inside his robe and placed them in front of Lily. "Happy first anniversary, Mrs. Snape."

Lily gasped when she saw the presents. She tore off the bow and wrapping and opened the first gift to find a ruby and diamond tennis bracelet. The second box contained an 18-karat gold ankle bracelet with tiny emeralds and diamonds all around it. "Oh Sev! They're both so beautiful!" She held out her wrist for him to put the tennis bracelet on it and admired how it sparkled. "I have something for you." She pulled two packages out of her purse and resized them. "Happy first anniversary, Sev."

Severus took his time as was his wont to open his gifts. The first one was a book entitled, _Potions Through the Ages_. The second gift contained a brewer's journal in black leather with silver trim with his initials STS in silver at the bottom corner. "Lily, these are fantastic!"

"Now you can write your potion experiments in there instead of on all those scraps of parchment you always have stuck in the pockets of your robes," Lily teased.

"I wonder if this book has anything about the _Familia Sanguis Potion_ in here."

"I thought about it when you mentioned it, but I already had the book wrapped," Lily replied.

They finished their meal and declined dessert. Both knew there would be enough sweets when they got home. Severus told the waiter to take the price of the dinner out of his Gringotts account. They flooed back home.

Harmony was sitting in Petunia's lap, but struggled to get down when Lily and Severus stepped out of the fireplace. Petunia put her down and she ran over to them. "Mummy, Daddy."

"Hi there, sweetie," Lily bent and gave her a hug and a kiss.

Severus scooped her up into his arms. Harmony smiled; she liked it when her daddy held her because he was so tall.

"Did she behave okay?" Lily asked.

"She was a little angel," Rose assured her daughter.

Harmony yawned and laid her head on Severus' shoulder. "I think somebody should be going to bed."

"Well, she's had a lot of excitement today so she probably pretty tired," Eileen said.

"We're going to put Harmony to bed and then we'll be down," Lily said. "Say goodnight to everybody, Harmony."

"Night," Harmony said and waved as Severus carried her out of the room. He and Lily got her undressed, into her nightgown and then into bed. Lily tucked her dolly under the covers beside her. Severus started to read her a story, but he only got two pages read before she was asleep. He put the book aside, bent and kissed her goodnight. "Sleep well, sweetie."

They went back downstairs and waited until they heard Hal's customary call. "Who wants to open presents?"

"We do, dad," Lily and Petunia called back.

"Better come and get them then before they mysteriously disappear," Hal called back.

Severus followed Lily into the living room. Before sitting down he waved his wand towards the stairs and said, "_Accio hampers_." The three hampers each decorated with big bows of different colors set down in front of Severus. "These are from Lily and me." He gave Hal the hamper decorated with a red bow; his mum the one with the green bow, and Robert the one with the blue bow.

He looked around for Liam and Petunia, but they were nowhere to be seen and suddenly they heard a loud squeal of joy come from the kitchen. It was a few minutes before they returned to the living room. "Bet they're snogging out in the kitchen," Severus murmured to Lily.

Hal grinned broadly as he knew what was going on since Liam had asked him for Petunia's hand in marriage earlier in the week. He was thankful that that lout Dursley was completely out of the equation.

Petunia and Liam returned to the living room. Petunia was glowing as she announced, "Mum, Dad, Lily, Severus, Liam and I are engaged." She held out her left hand on which a diamond ring sparkled brilliantly.

"Oh, darling!" Rose exclaimed giving her a hug. "This time I am truly happy for you!"

"Congratulations, Tuney!" Lily rushed to her sister and gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Severus shook Liam's hand. "Congratulations and welcome to our family."

Lily gave Liam a big hug too. "I'm so happy for you and Tuney!" She turned to Severus and said, "Well now we have two wedding to help plan."

Four, if you count Alice and Frank and possibly Missy and Remus," Severus pointed out.

"That's right!" Lily exclaimed. "I'll have to owl Alice and Missy in a couple of days and find out."

The adults had all opened their gifts. Lily had given Severus a set of stirrers, five crystal, five silver, and five gold stirrers. Lily knew he would never buy himself anything that expensive for himself so she had done it for him. "Do you like them, Sev?" Lily asked.

"They're beautiful, Lily!" Severus said giving her a quick hug. "And I do thank you, but where did you get them? I know neither Slug & Jiggers nor Potage's has anything of this quality."

"I told Slughorn what I wanted to get you for Christmas and he suggested a shop on the continent that a couple of Potion Masters own and it carries only the finest equipment. I owl ordered them, but I was in a panic that they wouldn't get here before Christmas or they'd come when you were there, but fortunately they came while we were in class and mum hid them for me."

"Well, I'll be using them for a long time and now I can brew the potions that can only be brewed using these kinds of stirrers."

Lily opened her gift from Harrods' next and gasped as she saw the beautiful nightgown Severus had bought her. "Oh Sev! This is so beautiful and it's my favorite color too!" Lily said running her hand over the silky material. "Whenever did you buy this? I never had an inkling of suspicion."

"I bought it last week. Tuney helped me pick it out. We had quite an adventure, but I'll let Tuney tell you as I know she's been dying to tell you since last week."

Petunia grinned triumphantly. "I punched Potter in the nose and broke it! He made some very disgusting comments in the Leaky Cauldron and I let him have it! I told that fool friend of his, the one that reminds me of a rat, to take him to St. Bongo's."

"Good for you, Tuney!" Lily said. "I hope you kicked his balls too!"

"Well, I thought about it, but I figured he'd be humiliated enough by having his nose broken by a female. After all I did warn him a year ago that I was good with my fists."

"Potter didn't know what hit him!" Severus laughed. "He was sitting on the floor on his bum before you could say Merlin's beard! Of course he did give us his usual blather about telling daddy."

"That's my Petunia," Liam said giving her a hug.

The gifts were all exchanged. One of the gifts Petunia had give Liam was a Rubik's Cube and he sat for awhile, twisting and turning the square, trying to figure it out. Rose and Petunia were amazed at the dragonskin purses Severus had gotten them. "I thought they'd be much rougher feeling," Petunia remarked running her hand over it.

Lily also loved the dragonhide shoulder bag Severus had gotten her and Petunia was thrilled at Lily's gifts of a sapphire colored dress robe and an eagle, the representative of Liam's former house, for her charm bracelet.

Rose gasped when she opened the jeweler's box and saw the mother's ring. "Oh Lily! It's beautiful! I love the antique band."

"I put a few more stones on it too, Mum," Lily explained. There's mine and Tuney's birthstones, Sev's and Liam, and I added one for Harmony too."

"I'll treasure it forever, Lily," Rose promised.

Hal was digging through his hamper. "There's a lot of good food in here. I can't wait to try it."

"Yes, I can't wait to taste the cheese," Eileen said. She especially loved different varieties of cheddar cheese.

Robert loved his tea hamper and Earl Grey tea was his favorite kind of tea. "I'll take some of it to my office at the hospital so I can brew a pot of good tasting tea. St Mungo's only stocks teabags in their tea shop."

By eleven o'clock everybody had gone home. They would be meeting again at the Evans' tomorrow for Christmas dinner. After everyone had left, Severus, Lily, and Eileen brought out all Harmony's gifts and placed them under the tree.

Eileen waved her wand at the tree and the fairy lights blinked out.

They went upstairs. Severus and Lily peeked in on Harmony and she was sound asleep, burrowed under her covers. They went back to their room and Lily cast a S_ilencing Charm_ over the door. She put on the nightgown Severus had given, but only got to wear it for a very short time

Severus was awakened the next morning by somebody tugging on his hand that was hanging off the bed. He opened one eye to see Harmony standing by the bed, pulling on his hand. "Daddy, Mummy, wake up."

Lily peered bleary-eyed over his shoulder, quickly pulling the sheet up over her breasts. Severus pushed his hair out of his eyes, grabbed his wand off the nightstand and said, "_Tempus_." He saw it was six o'clock. "Okay, Harmony, go get your robe and slippers on and see if Grandma Eileen is awake and then we'll all go downstairs."

'Kay, daddy," Harmony said, running out of the room.

"Merlin! That was close. I didn't think she was tall enough to reach the doorknob," Severus said. He closed and locked the door with his wand and quickly got some clothes on while Lily donned her nightgown, robe and slippers. Severus unlocked the door and he and Lily went out into the hallway to find Harmony hurrying down the hallway grasping the hand of a half-awake Eileen. Severus and Lily had told her she couldn't go down the stairs unless one of them was with her. She was too small yet to risk her slipping or losing her balance and seriously injuring herself falling down the steps.

Eileen waved her wand at the tree as she came down the stairs, lighting the fairy lights once again. Harmony's eyes widened as she saw all the gifts under the tree. "For Hamony?" She asked.

"Yes, all for you," Severus replied, sitting down on the floor next to the tree. Lily sat down in the armchair that was next to him and Eileen sat down on the couch and waved her wand at the fireplace. "_Incendio_!" A fire began crackling merrily quickly warming the room.

Harmony got right into the spirit of opening her presents. Severus or Lily helped her with the bigger presents such as the Big Wheels® and another package that contained a blocks version of Hogwarts. Eileen had sewn her doll a new wardrobe including two entire Hogwarts uniforms in Gryffindor and Slytherin colors; the robes even had minature house patches on them.

"Eileen, the sewing on these is so intricate," Lily said in amazement. "These clothes look as if you bought them in a store."

"I've always enjoyed sewing as I've found it to be relaxing, but I did use a spell to create the shoes," Eileen laughed.

Harmony had received coloring books and crayons as part of her gifts. Once all of her gifts were opened everybody went upstairs and got dressed and then came back downstairs to make Christmas breakfast. Severus helped his mum cook breakfast while Lily got Harmony into her high chair and gave Harmony a glass of orange juice to drink. There was a tap on the window and Lily opened the window to let the owl with the _**Daily Prophet **_in. "I suppose it's the same garbage as last year," Lily remarked as she unrolled the paper.

"So what did mummy and daddy buy Potty this year?" Severus mocked. "Let me guess; they raised the Titanic, got it repaired and gave it to him for his own personal yacht?"

"Better than that …much better!" Lily declared in triumph and read aloud, "_**Mr. and Mrs. Charles Potter Announce the Betrothal of Their Son, James to Miss Marlene Louise McKinnon**_."

Severus grinned. "This must be my year for great Christmas presents!"

Eileen read the article over Lily's shoulder. "Well, I feel sorry for this girl he's betrothed to."

"McKinnon's a cow and they deserve each other!" Lily said vehemently. "She's never liked Sev from the first and definitely not after he was sorted into Slytherin. The cow never missed a chance to tell me he was an evil wizard just because of being sorted Slytherin!"

"Cow," Harmony repeated banging on her tray.

"Well, I guess I don't feel so sorry for her after all," Eileen replied and went back to preparing breakfast.

There was another tap on the window. It was another plump Ministry owl carrying a message that she dropped in front of Lily and flew back out the window without stopping for a treat. "She probably doesn't want to miss breakfast," Severus drawled. "Who's it from, Lily?"

Lily read the note, gave a cry, and gave Severus a tight hug. "It's from WCS and we've been approved as guardians for Harmony."

"Well, that's great!" Severus said smiling and hugging Lily. They both bent and kissed Harmony who looked confused at the attention, but smiled none the less.

After they'd finished eating, Severus helped his mum clean up the kitchen. Lily was helping Harmony redress her doll in one of the outfits Eileen had sewn for her. "Pretty!" Harmony said holding up her doll to Lily.

"Very pretty," Lily said with a smile.

Severus coaxed her into trying out her Big Wheels® and followed her around anxiously until he felt she could ride it without hurting herself. She loved it as she pedaled it around the hardwood floors of the dining room and down the hallway to Eileen's lab and back up to the dining room again.

After her nap, they all got ready to go over to the Evans for Christmas dinner. Lily once again dressed Harmony in her blue velvet dress. Severus wore black dress slacks and the green and silver jumper Rose had given him. He didn't know where she'd found a sweater with his house colors, but he loved it. Lily decided to wear her rose-colored skirt and matching jumper that she'd worn to Slughorn's Christmas party last year. Eileen wore dress slacks, a silk blouse and a matching jacket in an azure blue. "These are so much more practical than wearing robes," She remarked.

They decided to walk over after Robert flooed over as the weather wasn't really that cold and everybody decided the fresh air would be nice. Once they were inside and settled, Harmony opened her presents from Hal, Rose and Petunia. One of the gifts from Petunia was a child's tea set. Petunia was not present; she had gone over to Liam's for Christmas dinner.

"Be prepared," Severus whispered to Lily. "I think we're going to be attending a lot of pretend tea parties."

"Tuney and I always had pretend tea parties when were little."

Dinner was roast turkey with chestnut dressing, mashed potatoes, vegetables, homemade bread, and thick brown gravy. For dessert, there was Christmas pudding and apple, pumpkin, or mince pies.

"So, we saw the announcement of Potter's engagement in the paper," Hal remarked over his tea and pudding. "What do you think that's about that?"

"I think old man Potter is worried about an heir," Severus remarked.

"I think they deserve one another," Lily sniffed. "She's a snobby pureblood just like him."

"Cow!" Harmony said.

Eileen shook her head at Harmony. The child was picking up words like a magnet. They were really going to have to start being careful what was said around her.

"Who's the 'lucky' lady?" Hal asked.

"She's a year older than Potter. She graduated with Liam. I think her father's some big hat at the Ministry and a friend of Cornelius Fudge's. I believe he's a member of the Wizengamot too." Severus replied.

"I imagine he chose her because she's probably a lot more mature than his son is and he knows it," Eileen added.

"Whatever the reason, good riddance!" Rose said.

"When would you kids like to start your driving lessons again?" Hal asked.

"Well, we're going to Witches Moon for a few days," Lily said. "We can start when we get back again."

"Do you and Tuney want to come with us? Mum and Robert are coming. It can be a mini vacation for you," Severus said. "Liam's invited too

"What do you say, Rose?"

"I think it sounds wonderful!" Rose said. "I can sit and read in that lovely living room with its big fireplace and cushy furniture. What about Reg though?"

"He's welcome to come too if he's going to be back from Grimmauld Place. Does the day after tomorrow work for everybody? You can check with Liam and let me know if he's able to come."

They left to walk back home at nine. Lily carried Harmony who was sound asleep with her head resting on her shoulder. Just they approached their house, Severus heard a car door slam and saw Tobias making his way across the street, directly in their path.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 48**

Severus immediately pushed Lily and Harmony behind him while Robert did the same with Eileen. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at his father. "Stop right there or I'll hex you into next week!"

Tobias stopped and held up his hands. "I mean no harm." Strangely enough Tobias wasn't acting like he was drunk nor could Severus smell any alcohol on him.

"Yeah? I wouldn't even believe that if hell _did_ freeze over." Severus turned to Lily. "Take Harmony and Mum and go into the house."

"Sev …" Lily began, but stopped as she saw the expression on his face. "All right! But you die and I'll marry Potter just to spite you!" She took Eileen's arm. "Come on, Eileen. You can help me put Harmony to bed."

Severus watched them leave and then turned back to his father with burning eyes. He did several non-verbal spells, '_Accio gun_! _Accio knife_! _Accio switchblade_! _Accio brass knuckles_!' He'd been hit with those more than once and the very last time his nose had been broken Tobias had used brass knuckles. When nothing appeared Severus' eyes narrowed. "Robert, check his car. Be sure to check both the bonnet and the boot too."

Robert gave Severus a questioning look; Severus explained what and where the bonnet and boot were. He crossed the street over to the Tobias' automobile that Severus noticed was a later model rather than the old clunker he was driving last year. He wondered if Tobias had stolen it to drive to Manchester. He could hear Robert's summoning any weapons.

"You'll find nothing, Severus because there's nothing to find," Tobias said softly.

Severus glared at him. "Yeah? I'd be a fool to believe anythin' you say."

Robert came back over to Severus. "I didn't find anything, Sev."

"We should call the Muggle constables and let them sort him," Severus said.

"At least let me explain why I'm here," Tobias said.

"Why should I? Everythin' you ever told mum and me in the past was big fat lie!" Severus snarled.

"I know that, but if we could go into the house and sit down I'll be happy to explain," Tobias insisted.

Severus looked at Robert. "What are you thinkin?"

"Well, I think we should allow him to explain, Severus. After all you can't make an informative decision without all the facts and it's getting rather cold to be standing out here also."

"All right we'll go inside, but you try anything and I swear I'll blast you through the front window and on your arse in the middle of the street." He motioned for Tobias to start walking towards the house. Severus right behind him, his wand at ready. Robert followed Severus.

As they entered the house, Lily and Eileen were just coming down the stairs. "You're the Evans girl from up the street?" Tobias asked. "You and Severus played together as kids?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. We met when we were nine." She turned to Severus. "Sev, Harmony won't go to sleep until her daddy reads her a story and kisses her goodnight."

"Okay, I'll go up right now."

"Daddy?" Tobias said looking from Lily to Severus. "You have a kid?" He spotted the ring on Severus' left hand. "You're married?"

"Yes, to both," Lily replied. "Sev and I have been married a year and while we haven't officially adopted Harmony, she's still our daughter."

"Aye," Severus snorted. "You always took great pleasure in tellin' me I'd never amount to nothin' anyway, didn' you?" He swept upstairs and Lily could easily imagine his robes billowing out behind him. She could tell how angry Severus was. Usually he took care with his diction, but when he was really angry his Yorkshire accent came to the front.

"Why don't I brew some tea?" Lily suggested attempting to break the tension which was thick. She went into the kitchen and brewed some of the Harrods Assam Gold tea, filled a plate with some of her mum's Christmas cookies and candies, and levitated the tray so it was floating in front of her and steered it into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table. She was pouring the tea and handing it round when Severus came back down. "Harmony's asleep and I put a silencin' charm over her door. I'll not want her hearin' any yellin' and screamin' as I did as a child." He sat down on the arm of the couch by Lily, his arms crossed over his chest. He made sure his wand was in easy reach in case Tobias got violent.

Tobias took a sip of his tea and cleared his throat. "The reason I came tonight is so I could try and make amends for the things I've done. Spending two days in jail here last year gave me time to really think and I decided to stop drinking."

Severus snorted again. "Aye and how many times have mum and me have been hearin' that line!"

"In a few days it'll be a year since I had a drink," Tobias said ignoring Severus' outburst. "I was stupid before; I was too proud to admit I couldn't do it alone. Now I belong to a group of former drinkers and we help each other stay sober. I met a nice lady, Maddie, who books the hall where we meet. I knew I couldn't move on with my life when I'd done so much damage with my drinking in my old life so that's why I came here tonight to ask your forgiveness, Eileen and Severus."

"If you think sayin' 'I'm sorry' will be makin' up for the scars you put on my back with your bloody belt you'd best leave now because I'll not be havin' any of it!" Severus snarled. He stormed out of the room, up the upstairs and Lily heard their bedroom door slam.

"I'm sorry Tobias, but I can't forgive you for all the pain and fear you caused us," Eileen said. "Do you even realize how badly you hurt your own son?"

"I am sorry, Eileen. I didn't realize what I was even doing I was so drunk most of the time," Tobias pleaded.

"Are you sure it was the drink or was it the fact that your son was magical? Something he had no choice about."

"I don't think either Sev or Eileen are going to forgive you anytime soon …if ever," Lily said quietly. "So you may as well leave. Perhaps in the future sometime they'll be able to forgive you, but right now is not the time."

Tobias got up and went to the front door. Before he opened it he said again, "I am very sorry for the terrible way I treated you and Severus and the terrible things I did."

Severus was sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed in the dark when Lily came in. She sat down on the bed next to Severus. "Is he gone?"

"Yes. He just left. Are you okay?"

Severus didn't answer her, but instead asked, "Do you remember third year when we studied Boggarts with Professor …"

"Donegal," Lily supplied.

"Do you remember when he was going to have us do our practicals?"

"I remember you got sick in class suddenly and had to go to see Madam Pomfrey."

"I got sick because I knew what my Boggart would be – him. He'd have come out of that wardrobe screaming obscenities at me while brandishing his belt. Like I wanted the entire class, especially Potter and Black, to know my father beat the crap out of me every chance he got!"

"Oh Sev!" Lily said and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, he's gone and I don't really think he'll be back again."

"I hope so. Maybe I'm an awful person, but I can't find any forgiveness for what he did to mum and me."

**Page Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Voldemort sat in his throne like chair in the Malfoy library. He crumpled up the copy of the **Daily Prophet** he had been reading and threw it aside enraged. "Why did you not tell me Snape was working on the Wolfsbane Potion?" He roared at Avery and Rosier.

"My lord, we didn't know. He was working on it in secret," Avery explained. "We couldn't follow him without tipping our hand and alerting Dumbledore and Snape."

"We can't have passive werewolves! We must have them angry and aggressive, feeling as if wizarding society is intending to destroy them!"

"What do you suggest, my lord?" Lucius asked smoothly.

"I want Snape killed and I want all his notes on the Wolfsbane Potion destroyed. Once he's dead any production of this potion will stop!"

"Of course, my lord, you are correct," Lucius agreed. "Do you wish us to kill him at Hogwarts?"

"Yes …" Voldemort replied fingering his chin with one hand, his red eyes slit. "That would be the ultimate blow to Dumbledore to have his sanctuary invaded."

"But how are we going to get in, my lord?" Rosier asked. "The place is warded tightly."

"Do you think me stupid, Rosier?" Voldemort questioned

"No!" Rosier said bowing quickly. "We depend on you to be several steps ahead of Dumbledore."

"Bella …bring me my maps of Hogwarts," Voldemort ordered.

"Right away, my lord," Bella said bowing and simpering. She apparated and was back in a few seconds, her arms filled with rolled up scrolls.

"Put them there, Bella," Voldemort directed pointing to a large table. He caressed her hair as she passed him and she gave a shiver of delight. "I had the foresight to find and copy these maps of Hogwarts while I was a student." He unrolled the maps. "You see Hogwarts has many entrances Dumbledore does not know about particularly in the dungeon and this …" His hand circled around the area of the Forbidden Forest. "They are many gaps in the wards around this area." He turned to Avery Senior who was one of his original Knights of Walpurgis and a certified Wardsmith. "What I require of you is to disillusion yourself and find a gap in the wards around Hogwarts in the area of the Forbidden Forest."

Avery bowed. "I will leave now, my lord."

"I will make plans while you are completing your mission." Voldemort said.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily came downstairs early the next morning and walked into the kitchen where Eileen was reading the **Prophet**. Eileen looked up, surprised to see Lily up so early. "Is everything all right, Lily?"

"Everything's fine, Eileen," Lily assured her. "Harmony's still sound asleep and so is Sev. He had a restless night."

"I'm not surprised," Eileen said getting up and getting the teapot. "He never did sleep well with his father in the house." She poured herself and Lily tea and sat down again. "I should have thrown Tobias out long before I did."

"Sev's never blamed you, Eileen."

"I know," she replied with a wan smile, 'but I can't help but blame myself when I think how he suffered at Tobias' hands."

"Well, Dumbledore knew about it and didn't do anything. I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey didn't call Wizarding Child Services. She's a staunch defender of abused children."

"I suspect Dumbledore cared little about Sev's condition. After all, he's never paid much attention to the children in Slytherin House. Now if it's been Potter or one of them, he'd have jumped right on it. I imagine Sev probably pleaded with Madam Pomfrey not to call WCS knowing it would only be worse for him if anybody official came to the house." Eileen sighed and stirred milk into her tea. "I think next year we'll all celebrate Christmas at Prince Manor and that way we can avoid Tobias should he decide to make another appearance. Even if he remains sober for twenty years I doubt I can forgive him."

"I don't blame you, Eileen," Lily said, thinking about the things Severus had told her about his father. She heard footsteps upstairs and the pipes clank as the shower was turned on. "I think Sev's awake." Lily got up. "I'd better see if Harmony's awake. She'll need a bath …"

"Why don't you let Sev do it?" Eileen suggested. "I think he needs something to take his mind off of last night."

"He does," Lily agreed sitting back down. She grabbed the _**Prophet**_ off the table and opened it. After reading the front page she put it down and sighed, "I see Umbridge is still ranting about the Wolfsbane Potion only now she ranting about the irresponsibility of the Patent Office in sneaking it through and promising heads will roll."

Eileen got up and started to prepare breakfast. "I don't see what she's going on about. Fudge is head of the Department of Magical Cooperation and she's his assistant. It's not as if they have any real power."

"But I heard Fudge is planning to run for Minister of Magic."

"He's an idiot and he knows nothing about fighting You-Know-Who," Eileen declared.

They both heard footsteps on the stairs and few seconds later Harmony ran into the kitchen. "Mummy." Severus followed her out.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," Lily said and then spoke to Harmony, "Tomorrow we're going on a new adventure."

"Train?" Harmony asked jumping up and down.

"No. We'll be going on the train next week, but tomorrow we're going to visit your daddy's house in the country. You'll see where Grandmum Eileen grew up." She scooped Harmony up into her lap as Eileen put the food on the table.

Severus grabbed the _**Prophet**_,reading the front page. He sighed and put it down. "I hope the guy in the Patent Office who helped me doesn't lose his job. If he does I'm going to offer him a job with the Foundation. He would be a good addition because his brother suffers from Lycanthropy and he knows what they're facing and what their needs are."

What do you think are the biggest obstacles for people suffering from this condition, Sev?" Eileen asked.

"Housing and employment I think. I've been thinking about the housing problems and thought what if the Foundation could build housing for them that would include a secure and comfortable section for transforming."

"You mean something similar to an apartment complex like the Muggles build?" Eileen asked.

"But where would you build it, Sev?" Lily asked as she fed Harmony.

"I was thinking outside of Hogsmeade actually, but I'd need to talk with Dumbledore and with some of the village leaders, but it would probably mean more business for them and even new businesses to be opened perhaps like a greengrocer's and a butcher shop because it would be families moving in."

"I imagine an increase in commerce will be enough to convince them," Lily remarked.

If they're worried about transformed werewolves being too close to the village I'll assure them they'll all be provided with the Wolfsbane Potion. If I make any Galleons from it, that's fine; if I don't it doesn't matter because we have all the money we, our children, grandchildren and most likely our great-grandchildren will ever need," he said with a shrug. "I'm not about to deny somebody access to it just because they may not have the Galleons."

"You can tell your grandfather all about your success with the potion tomorrow. He'll be so proud of you, Sev," Eileen said. "And your grandmother will be thrilled to see her new great-granddaughter."

"I'll need to talk to Mr. Winchester when we get back. I'll ask his advice about the housing."

Later that day, Lily received owls from both Alice and Missy announcing their engagements.

"I can't wait to see their rings, Sev," Lily said excitedly. They had made plans to all go to a movie on December 30th.

The next morning they flooed early to the Dragon's Tail and Severus side-along apparated Lily and Harmony to the house and opened the gate and the front door of the manor house and then disapparated to the Dragon's Tail again where he and his mum apparated everyone else to Witches Moon. He had warned Liam, Reg, Robert that when he apparated them it would look like they were in the middle of the moor, but as soon as he they walked through the gates they would be able to see the manor.

"Wow!" Liam said gazing around at the double staircase and the marble floor of the entrance way.

Tita popped in to welcome the Severus, Lily, Eileen and their guests and showed everybody to their suites.

Severus carrying Harmony, Lily, Eileen, and Robert went into the library to greet Tiberius and Audra. They were awake knowing that Severus, Lily, and Eileen were planning to arrive that morning.

Audra's eyes immediately fell on Harmony. "Who is this little angel, Severus?"

"This is Harmony, Lily's and my daughter or she soon will be as we're planning to adopt her this summer," Severus answered. He looked down at Harmony. "Can you say hello to your great-grandparents."

Harmony smiled shyly and waved and then buried her face in Severus' shoulder.

"What a darling little girl," Audra said.

"Well, this certainly calls for a celebration," his grandfather's deep voice added.

"Harmony's not the only reason to celebrate," Severus replied. "Mum?"

Eileen blushed. "Mum, Dad, this is my fiancée, Master Healer Robert Saxon."

"It's wonderful to meet you both," Robert said easily. "Eileen has told me a lot about you."

"We're very pleased to meet you, Healer Saxon. Welcome to our family," Audra said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Prince. Eileen will always be my first priority."

"That's good to know," Tiberius replied. "And I also welcome you to our family."

Thank you, Sir," Robert replied.

"There's a third reason for a celebration," Eileen said. "Sev, do you want to tell your grandfather your news."

Severus told him about the Wolfsbane Potion, the trials he run at Hogwarts, the patent being granted and the trials that would be run on it after the first of the year at St. Mungo's.

"Wonderful! Congratulations! But it's not surprising given that you come from a long line of brilliant Potion Masters and Mistresses."

After they unpacked and were settled in, they all gathered in the living room for hot drinks and snacks. There was an eight-foot high Christmas tree in the living room which underneath sat presents of all shapes and sizes. The large fireplace had a crackling fire and a big wreath hung over it, decorated with pine cones, red bows and lit by fairy lights. The mantle was decorated with pine garland containing pine cones and red bows and lit by fairy lights. Two large gold candle holders sat at either end of the mantle and held long red candles that gave off the scent of cinnamon. The floor to ceiling windows on both sides of the fireplace were magically sealed to keep out the cold and were covered by heavy drapes of green velvet. A roaring fire in the fireplace made the large room feel toasty and inviting. Tiberius and Audra had moved from their picture frames in the library to their empty frames in the living room.

Regulus sighed as he sat down on the cushy couch. He'd traded his boots for a pair of ratty looking brown leather slippers. "This is a fantastic house, Sev. I remember hearing about it as a little kid, but few people have ever seen the actual house."

"That's because it's unplottable, and surrounded by centuries of wards," Severus explained. He planned to redo his wards once he was a certified Wardsmith. He took Harmony's Big Wheels® out of his pocket and resized it so she could ride it. The floors of manor house were hardwood so it would be easy for her to ride around.

Lily smiled as she watched Sev with Harmony. He was such a good dad and she could almost imagine what he was going to be like when Harmony was old enough for the boys to start noticing her. He'd probably scare them all off!

Everybody spent the three days relaxing, reading or resting. Severus and Lily took Harmony outside once and she helped them build a snowman. Severus visited with his grandfather frequently about his planned changes to the Wolfsbane Potion. He wanted to work on a child version of it because transformations were hardest on children and some of them were not able to survive it month after month.

The three days passed quickly. The goodbyes weren't as hard this time as Tiberius and Audra knew they would be coming back in the spring. Once home, everyone got back into their normal routines.

Both Severus and Lily resumed their driving lessons with Hal. Severus was relieved he hadn't forgotten what he learned the previous summer and managed to get his car started and moving without stalling it three or four times. Lily was still better at driving her car than Severus who tended to have a heavy foot.

Sirius came over to visit Reg one last time before school started again and Andromeda dropped off Dora while she went shopping again. Dora wanted to play King and Queen again so Sirius agreeably consented to wear the paper crown Dora had made him. Reg was happy that this time he didn't have to clean the moat without magic. Harmony happily played with Dora.

"So how is Potter dealing with his new status of being betrothed?" Lily smirked.

"As you can imagine he's not too happy about it, but I tried to tell him last summer if he didn't settle down and find a girl, his dad would do it for him and he wouldn't get a choice about who it was either."

"Maybe McKinnon can keep him in line," Lily remarked.

On the 30th Frank and Alice and Remus and Missy arrived at Severus' house to go to a movie. Lily and Severus had decided to see '_Close Encounters of the Third Kind_.' Severus figured if Frank had loved all the technical stuff in James Bond; he'd be thrilled with this movie. While Alice and Missy showed Lily their engagement rings, Severus took Frank and Remus out to the garage to show them his V-8 Vantage. "I know I sound a bit like Potter about this car," Severus admitted slamming shut the bonnet after showing the engine to Frank and Remus.

"Bloody hell!" Frank exclaimed. "Potter brags every time he lets a fart!"

Remus grimaced. "And he does it a lot. Sometimes he stinks worse than Peter!"

"Merlin's beard! I wouldn't have thought he'd grown out of that juvenile type of behaviors after second year," Severus said.

The movie was awe-inspiring even for Severus so he couldn't imagine what it might be like for the others. They stopped at the ice cream shop near the movie theater where Hal would be picking them up.

"So Muggles really believe in these …flying saucers?" Frank asked digging into his hot fudge sundae.

"Not all Muggles," Severus answered. "But a lot of people have seen strange lights and stuff, but I would put the people who have claimed to have seen the aliens at a very small percent."

"Wouldn't it be nice if one of those flying saucers came and snatched up You-Know-Who and dumped him in the middle of the English Channel?" Alice said

"The ocean would be better or else he'd probably just swim back," Lily said.

"So, when are the weddings?" Severus asked.

Alice spoke up. "Well Frank and I were thinking the first week in August because we want to be married before we start Auror training and we'll have to report to the Auror Academy the last week in August."

"Remus and I decided on the first weekend in July," Missy said squeezing Remus' hand. He smiled at her. "That's because Dumbledore was able to work his magic at WCS and get us temporary guardianship of Hunter, but we want to adopt him as soon as were married."

"Congratulations!" Lily said. "Now, Harmony will have somebody to play with. Except for Dora Tonks she's been around adults mostly."

"What about you and Lily?" Missy asked.

"Sev and I decided we'd just be married in a small ceremony in the Muggle Registry office in Manchester, but we haven't really talked about the date."

"Both my mum and Petunia got engaged this Christmas and I think Petunia's planning her wedding for the weekend after graduation. I think Mum's thinking about Spring break for hers. I think she'd like to have it at Witches Moon."

"That sounds so romantic, Sev," Alice exclaimed.

"She deserves to have a fancy wedding. I think the first time around they were just married at the Muggle registry office."

"So what do you think about Healer Saxon?" Remus asked.

"I think he's a really great guy and he treats mum like a queen." Severus grinned. "He even asked for my blessing before he proposed to mum."

"I know he's been good to me, agreeing to head up the new werewolf healer's training program."

Talk turned to what they would be doing after graduation. "Frank and I have already submitted our applications for the Auror Academy."

"I'm working on mine for the healer program in pediatric healing," Lily said.

"I hoping to be accepted by the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable-in-Training," Missy said.

"The hard part is going to be waiting for our results once we submit our applications," Lily remarked.

A honk outside let them know that Hal had returned to pick them up.

New Year's Eve was celebrated quietly with the champagne Severus had bought at Fortnum & Mason. Everybody hoped for a better year; one where Voldemort reign of terror would be ended forever.

The next morning Hal drove everybody to King's Cross. Once they passed through the barrier and stood on Platform 9 ¾, everybody relaxed. Eileen handed Lily the picnic basket she had packed for Harmony for the ride back to Hogwarts. Harmony waved to everybody as Severus and Lily stepped into the Head's carriage. She stood up on the seat excitedly waving to everyone as the train pulled out of the station, but sat quietly while the Prefects were in the carriage picking up their patrolling assignments. After lunch she fell asleep next to Lily.

"Did I tell you that Sirius stopped by a couple of days ago to visit Reg and I asked him how Potter was handling being betrothed?" Lily asked Severus.

"No. What did he say?"

"He said Potter wasn't happy, but Sirius said he warned him that if he didn't settle down and find a girl; his father would find one for him and he wouldn't have any say in the matter."

"And that's exactly what happened," Severus said with a smirk.

When Remus and Alice came by after their patrol, Severus asked Remus if he heard how Christmas at Hogwarts was for the rest of children.

"Yes, Directress Grovenor sent me an owl. She said on Christmas Eve all the children spent the night in the Great Hall in sleeping bags. They had snacks and hot chocolate while Professor Flitwick, also dressed in his pajamas and robe, read them Christmas stories. At midnight they were woken up by Santa Claus who handed out their gifts. She said between the donations from the people in Hogsmeade, the professors at Hogwarts, and another anonymous donor, the kids had plenty of Christmas presents."

Did Dumbledore dress up as Santa Claus?" Lily asked.

Remus shook his head. "No. I believe she said he talked the bartender of the Hog's Head into doing it. I flooed over to Hogwarts on the 28th and the kids told me all about Santa Claus' visit

By the time the Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade it was snowing so hard the castle couldn't be seen in the distance. Severus carrying Harmony and Lily quickly found their carriage and as soon as they closed the doors it trundled off towards Hogwarts. When they reached the front doors, Severus hopped out of the carriage and helped Lily, holding Harmony, down. They quickly went into Entrance Hall, stopping to brush the snow off of themselves and Harmony first. They immediately went upstairs to their rooms and took off their coats, gloves, scarves, and hats. Lily took Harmony's dolly out of her purse, resized it and gave it to her and then went back down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Pretty soon the students began straggling into the Hall talking cheerfully. The children from the orphanage came in two lines and sat down at their table in the very front, waiting quietly for the food to appear. Dumbledore and the other professors came in the door behind the head table.

Severus looked over across the room and was surprised to see Wilkes, sitting at the Slytherin table for the first time since November. He was sitting at the very end, but since the most vicious of the followers of Voldemort had been expelled nobody bothered him or even gave him a glance. He waved at Paul and his friends who were sitting at the Slytherin table.

The food appeared and everybody began eating. Lily prepared a plate for Harmony and set it in front of her. Frank was busy telling everybody about the movie they'd seen over the holidays and vowed to spend some time searching the skies for these UFO's.

James sat scowling between Peter and Sirius.

"Hey, Potter congratulations on your betrothal," Alice called down the table.

"Shut up, Downing!" James snapped. "At least Marlene's a member of a well respected Light family unlike another person I could name."

Severus shook his head. Old Pothead could think whatever he pleased about him as long as he stayed away from Lily. When the students were dismissed to go back to their dorms, Severus stayed behind to talk with Dumbledore while Lily took Harmony up to their suite.

"Why don't we talk up in my office, Severus," Dumbledore suggested.

They went up to the Headmaster's office and Dumbledore requested tea and cookies from Cissy.

"I had a visit from Mr. Winchester about being on the Board of Governors for your foundation, Severus and I've accepted. We must do whatever's possible to make sure people suffering from Lycanthropy are treated fairly and are given the same opportunities as others."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I know one two of the biggest problems for people with Lycanthropy have are housing and unemployment. I want to build some kind of housing for them. There's a lot of uninhabited land a few miles past Hogsmeade and it would be a good place to build it. I wanted to meet with the village leaders and seek their permission and advice."

"I'll arrange a meeting with them and let you know so you can explain your plan in more details."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Severus stopped at the door. "I was surprised to see Adam Wilkes at the Slytherin table tonight. How's he doing?"

"He's adjusting slowly. He did help with some of our Christmas festivities for the children."

"That's good because he is apparently trying to change."

Severus went back to their rooms where Lily was reading to Harmony. It was almost eight o'clock so they gave Harmony her bath and got her into bed. Lily tucked her dolly in beside her and then Severus read her a story about a little teapot that had no cups.

Severus was excited about the class he would be starting at college tomorrow. It was called 'Arithmancy and Brewing' and it was from seven to nine o'clock Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On Tuesdays and Thursday he had a lab in which they would brew using what they had learned in class the previous day. He went into his room and opened the window to let Aesculapius out to hunt. "Don't freeze your tail feathers off," he said as the Eagle Owl flew out the window. Lily had let Morgana out to hunt earlier.

"Potter didn't seem too thrilled about his betrothal did he?" Severus smirked as he got into bed. They were sleeping in the Head Girl's room tonight.

"They deserve each other, Sev," Lily replied.

"I agree."

Severus rose at his usual time of five o'clock the next morning, showered and dressed in his robes. Blinky bought him breakfast with a pot of tea and he asked Blinky if he could bring a pot of jasmine tea for when Lily got up. He finished up breakfast, brushed his teeth and gathered his textbooks and put them into his book bag. Before leaving, he kissed both Lily and Harmony goodbye.

Lily rose at seven and saw the pot of tea on the coffee table. She poured herself a cup expecting it to be the strong tea Severus usually drank, but to her delight found it was her favorite jasmine tea. She sipped it as she finished her application for healer training program. She was going to send it off to St. Mungo's today. She knew any offers of acceptance to any of the programs they were applying to would be tentative until their final grades were received.

She got Harmony up, dressed, and took her down to breakfast. She sat down beside Alice and Frank with Remus and Missy across the table. Lily was talking to Alice while Harmony was trying to get her attention without result. She wanted another blueberry muffin but was unable to reach them. She stared at the muffin and suddenly it floated off the plate and into her hands. Alice's mouth dropped open and she suddenly stopped talking in mid-sentence.

"What?" Lily said giving her a prod.

"I think Harmony just did magic. I just saw her summon a muffin off the plate."

Lily glanced down at Harmony who was contentedly eating her muffin. "She did some at home too. Sev was trying to feed her porridge and she wouldn't eat it and suddenly the bowl was on top of his head."

"Didn't the Directress tell you she was probably a squib?" Missy asked.

"You know kids usually start showing magic when they're two or three. It's rare you see it before then," Remus said. "Maybe the Directress was never around if she did it before."

Lily left breakfast early to take Harmony upstairs and grabbed her application papers she was sending to St. Mungo's and they went to the Owlry where she sent them off with Morgana. Rose was waiting when she returned. She gave Harmony a kiss, waved at Rose, grabbed her book bag and rushed off to Ancient Runes.

Severus was already waiting for her when she got there. "Remus told me about Harmony summoning a muffin she wanted at breakfast."

"I'm so thrilled Sev," Lily said her eyes sparkling.

"Me too," Severus whispered as the class started.

After Warding which was their last class on Tuesdays, Severus took Harmony out into the hallway and let her ride her Big Wheels® up and down the hallway. He sat on a window sill and read while she pedaled down to the staircase which led up to Ravenclaw Tower and back to the other end of the hallway. When Dumbledore suddenly appeared, she rode around him so fast the bottom of his robes swirled around him. "Harmony, slow down before you run into a door or a wall and hurt yourself," Severus called. "Sorry about that. She loves riding that and can really move fast."

"No harm done, Severus," Dumbledore assured him. "I came to tell you that I've scheduled a meeting with the Hogsmeade Council tonight in my office at eight o'clock. I will say they're very interested in what you have to say."

"Well, that's good to know that they're at least opened minded. That will make it much easier to present my idea."

"I'll see you tonight at eight o'clock then, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Severus allowed Harmony to ride awhile longer before he picked her and her Big Wheels® up and went back inside. He told Lily about what Dumbledore had said.

"Sev, I'm so happy for you! It's the first step in getting the people who suffer from Lycanthropy the same rights as the people who don't," Lily declared.

They went downstairs to dinner. James glared at Severus as he walked past, but didn't say anything. Severus shrugged. He didn't know why Potter was angry with him. It certainly was his fault Potter's old man had decided to marry him off the Marlene McKinnon.

They put Harmony to bed a little bit earlier than normal so Severus could read to her before he went to the meeting in Dumbledore's office. Once she had fallen asleep he bent and kissed her goodnight.

"Good luck!" Lily called as he went out the portrait hole.

He knocked on Dumbledore's office and the door swung open. "Come in, Severus," Dumbledore called.

He walked in and Dumbledore walked over to him. "Gentlemen, this is the young man I was telling you about. I'd like you to meet Severus Snape." He looked at Severus. "I've already explained to them about your Foundation and what you hope to achieve with it."

"Thank you all for coming," Severus said nodding at them. He then explained in detail about wanting to build housing for the people suffering from Lycanthropy. "There would be no danger to the people of Hogsmeade because the complex would have secure and comfortable transformation rooms and they would have ready access to the Wolfsbane Potion too."

"I think it would be a good thing for us," the bartender from the Hog's Head stated. "More people mean's more commerce which in turn means more Galleons, Sickles and Knuts."

"I agree with Aberforth," Rosmerta's uncle said. "It could mean new businesses opening and the current ones expanding."

"I don't see a bad side to it at all," the owner of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop spoke up.

"We'll discuss this more and let you know of our decision, Albus," the owner of the Hog's Head said.

"I thank you all for letting me speak and for listening so attentively," Severus said. "I'll await your decision."

He left and returned to the suite. Lily was reading in bed and Severus sat down beside her. She looked up. "How did it go, Sev?"

"Very well. They listened and they didn't seem at all frightened about having a werewolf community within a few miles of them. In fact they seemed excited about the possibilities it might bring to Hogsmeade. They're going to discuss it some more amongst themselves and let me know what their final decision is."

"It sounds as if you're off to a good start, Sev."

"I hope so because I'd really like see this happen." Severus got undressed and into bed. He fell asleep and it seemed as if he had only just fallen asleep when he was awakened by somebody pounding on the portrait. "What the hell?" He muttered looking at his bedside clock and seeing it was only a little after one. He quickly pulled on some clothes and went to see who was there.

Lily got up, pulling on her robe. "This can't be good. I hope there hasn't been another Death Eater attack." She followed him out.

Severus went into their common room and lit the lamps with a wave of his wand. Over the door the name, 'Paul Reisdorph' appeared. Severus opened the portrait and Paul stumbled inside. Severus caught him and helped him over to the couch. "What's in Merlin's name is going on, Paul?"

"Death …Death Eaters have invaded Slytherin House and they say they're going to start killing kids unless you come."


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **Recently I was made aware by more than one reviewer that my messaging had been shut off. I don't know why it was shut off all of a sudden, but if you tried to place any kinds of alerts or reviews for my stories and were unable to during that time period, please try again. Thanks!

**Chapter 49**

Lily grabbed his arm. "Sev, you're not going down alone."

"No. I'm going to alert Dumbledore and _then_ I'm going down," Severus answered. "Lily, I can't stand by and do nothing while a bunch of Death Eaters kill innocent kids. How in Merlin's name can I live with myself or face their parents if I allow that to happen? I'll go down and try to stall them long enough for Dumbledore and the Aurors or other professors to get there." He turned to Paul. "Where's Professor Slughorn?"

Paul shrugged. "I didn't see him. I was in the common room studying when I heard all this yelling …and then some of the kids started screaming and this women's voice yelled at them to shut up and warned them their lives would be forfeit unless they told her where you were. I ran out the entrance and hid for a few minutes, but when I didn't see anybody come out after me I ran up here."

Severus went over to the fireplace, threw some floo powder in and said, "Headmaster's office," and stuck his head into the flames. Paul and Lily could only hear Severus side of the conversation. Severus withdrew his head from the flames. "He's sent Fawkes to summon the Aurors and he's going to alert all the professors," he said. He went back to his bedroom, put his trainers on and shoved his wand up his sleeve. "Paul, you stay here with Lily until either Dumbledore, one of the professors, or an Auror comes to tell you it's safe."

"Sev …" Lily started to say then stopped knowing it was useless to argue with Severus when his mind was made up. Instead she flung her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "Be very careful."

"I will, but as I said before I'm no hero," Severus said. He quickly left and headed down to the dungeon. He knew he had at least three aces up his sleeve that the Death Eaters didn't know about; namely Crabbe, Goyle and Regulus. When he got to the wall where Gargoyle head was hanging, he whispered the password and the entrance appeared. He pulled out his wand, pushed it open and stuck his head around the door, but didn't see anybody in the common room. He entered, allowing the door to close softly behind him.

"Well, well, Severus it's so nice to see you again. Still hanging out with Mudbloods I hear," Lucius said appearing in the doorway that led to the dorms. He gave a mock sigh. "I held such hope for you too as did the Dark Lord."

Severus sneered. "Malfoy, as far as I'm concerned you and Riddle can both pull cauldrons over your heads and dance naked in the middle of Diagon Alley. Now there's something I would even_ pay_ to see!"

"How dare you mock our lord!" Bellatrix screeched. She aimed her wand at Severus, but he was faster. '_Turbo Velox_!' He thought and cast his hex. She suddenly began to whirl around so fast that her dress flew up around her face exposing her lacy underwear and black net stockings. She was screaming crazily.

"_Crucio_!" Lucius yelled.

Severus had never felt anything like this before. It felt as if every single nerve in his body was screaming in horrible pain. He gritted his teeth refusing to give any indication of the pain and gripped his wand

Dolohov and Mulciber joined Lucius who lifted his wand. "Where is the formula for the Wolfsbane Potion, Severus?"

"Where Riddle can't get his hands on it!" Severus sneered. That much was true; it was inside his head. He got shakily to his feet, tossed his hair out of his face, aimed his wand at Dolohov and quickly thought, '_Prolato Celer_!'

Dolohov toenails suddenly shot through his shoes and began curling upward. He yelled in shock and unable to walk, slid to the floor leaning against the wall as his toenails continuing to grow and curling up.

"Riddle's too late to stop it. St. Mungo's has already started testing it on volunteers."

"_Crucio_!" Mulciber said aiming at Severus.

Vance Crabbe walked up to Rosier who was guarding a room full of first and second years. "Malfoy stuck you with guard duty eh?"

"Yeah, I wanted a shot at Snape too!" Rosier complained when suddenly Vance buried his fist in Rosier's midsection and he collapsed without a word. He bound him using the _Incarcerous_ spell and gagging him for good measure and hurriedly dragged Rosier into a nearby supply closet, shut the door and locked it. He opened the door of the dorm room, put his finger to his lip and quietly led the children deeper into the tunnel where the Death Eaters had entered. Lucius had set Garron Goyle to guard the door; he nodded and opened the door for Vance. He led the children outside to Hagrid's Hut. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer however the door was unlocked. The hut was empty of both Hagrid and Fang, but there was a fire blazing in the fireplace. "Go in there and don't come out again until either Hagrid or one of the professors says it's safe." He figured Dumbledore might have sent Hagrid to fetch the Centaurs as he had the last time. He headed back planning to stun Black who guarding the third and fourth years and get them out.

Reg saw Vance coming towards him, wand drawn and drew out his own wand. "Stop right there, Goyle. You're not harming any of these kids."

"Not planning to, Black, but you're not going to be doing that either. I'm planning to get them out."

"Wait a minute you're a Death Eater."

"Nope," He shook his head and proceeded to pull up the sleeve of his robe, unfasten his shirt sleeve and roll it up. "See, no dark mark and since I'm past seventeen I would have been branded by now."

"I'm not one either and I don't plan on joining," Reg said rolling up his sleeves to show Crabbe he was unmarked too. "Let's get the rest of the younger kids out of danger." Reg opened the door to the dorm and motioned for the kids to come out. "No talking. We're taking you to a safe place." He turned to Vance. "You take them and I'll go stun the creep who guarding the sixth and seventh years and let them out."

Vance nodded and led the younger kids down the hallway where Garron opened the door for them. Reg walked casually up to Avery who was guarding the sixth and seventh years. "Too bad you didn't get to go with Lucius. I'll bet he's giving Snape hell."

"Yeah, it's not like I'm a novice at this." Avery shifted and leaned casually against the door. Reg flicked his wand and thought, '_Alohomora.'_ The door suddenly opened and Avery fell into the room only to be jumped by a bunch of sixth and seventh years. Reg waited a few minutes and then the door opened and Chea looked out. She aimed her wand at Reg, but he held up his hands and said, "Hold your fire! I'm one of the good guys." He rolled up his left sleeve to show her.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Lily paced around the common room while Paul sat on the couch. She had gotten dressed as soon as Severus had left. She stopped suddenly. "I don't care what Sev says; I'm going downstairs!"

Paul sprang to his feet. "Lily, you can't! What about Harmony? If something does happen to Sev or Merlin forbid, both of you, what will happen to her?"

"Nothing's going to happen to either of us, Paul. Harmony usually doesn't wake until morning and we'll both be back long before then."

"All right, but don't you or Sev get killed because I'll be really pissed!" Paul said and gave her a weak smile.

Lily hurried down to the dungeon. The entrance to Slytherin house was wide open and she could see Slughorn in emerald green silk pajamas dueling with Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, you are such a disappointment to me! Here you had brains enough to be the Minister of Magic someday and this is what you chose," Slughorn taunted as he dueled him.

Dumbledore was dueling with somebody she didn't recognize and was easily getting the better of the wizard who suddenly gave up and fled. She finally spotted Severus on the other side of the common room. He was struggling to his feet while another wizard stood over him and looked as if he was about to cast another curse on him. "Leave him alone!" Lily screamed.

"Ah …looks as if your little Mudblood has joined the party, Snape," Mulciber said. "All the better!" He raised his wand at Lily and started to say, "_Avad _…"

"No!" Severus yelled struggling to his feet. '_Sectumsempra_!' He thought making a slashing motion with his wand at Mulciber's throat. He watched as Mulciber, a shocked look on his face, slid to the floor and quickly bled out and then collapsed unconscious. Lily rushed over to Severus. "Sev!" She shook his shoulder gently, but he didn't respond. "Somebody help!" Lily called.

The fight was winding down as Aurors Moody, Shacklebolt, Crockford, and Knightly rushed into the common room. Seeing them, Lucius turned and fled down the hallway, heading for the entrance they had come in, leaving Bella still spinning around wildly. Seeing him coming headlong towards the door, Garron stuck out his foot and tripped Lucius who slid several feet on his face, but got up running and disappeared into the darkness. They heard shouting and the sound of pounding hooves and then a crack.

"I guess Malfoy's face won't be so pretty tomorrow," Garron guffawed.

"He'll look even less pretty once Riddle gets finished with him!" Vance chortled.

Hagrid led the children who had been hiding in his hut back to the castle. "Sorry, Headmaster, Ronan and Bane took off aftr' Malfoy, but he disapparated before they could grab him."

"It's all right, Hagrid. Please thank Ronan and Bane for me for attempting to capture Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll do that," Hagrid said nodding. He turned and left the dungeon.

Madam Pomfrey hurried into Slytherin House. Dumbledore had sent her his Patronus informing her of what had happened. "Is anybody hurt?" She asked.

"Over here, Madam Pomfrey," Lily called. "Sev's been hurt."

She hurried over to where Lily was and knelt beside Severus. She did a quick scan with her wand and a piece of parchment appeared. "He's had the _Cruciatus Curse_ cast on him at least three times." She pulled a pain killing potion out of her bag and spelled it into Severus stomach. "Stay with him, Miss Evans. "I'm going to check on the other children."

Moody came over to Lily, stopping first to check Mulciber's body, but seeing the amount of blood surrounding him figured he was gone. "Miss Evans, we were told by Dolohov that Mr. Snape cast those hexes on him and the Lestrange woman. Do you by any chance know the counter hexes?"

Lily nodded. "The one for the Toenail Hex is _Redactum Solitus_ and the one for the Whirling Hex is _Subsisto_."

Kingsley cast the counter hex on Dolohov, bound him and dragged him to his feet. Moody cast the counter hex on Bellatrix who immediately stopped spinning, fell to the floor, and sickened up all over Moody's shoes. Disgusted, Moody removed the vomit from his shoes, and dragged Bella to her feet and bound her. "Dumbledore temporarily removed the anti-apparition wards so you can take her directly to the Ministry." He gave her to Crockford and Knightly. Bella cackled insanely before they side-along apparated her to the high security cells in the Ministry. Kingsley apparated with Dolohov to the Ministry also.

Madam Pomfrey asked Horace to give a _Calming Draft_ to anybody in his house who needed it, but to consult her about anything else such as the _Dreamless Sleep_ potion. She transfigured one of the couch cushions into a stretcher, levitated Severus on to it, and steered it out of Slytherin House to the hospital wing. "I'm going to summon Healer Saxon and Mind Healer Cromwell. Mr. Snape's records indicate that he is currently being treated by Healer Cromwell and one of the side effects of the _Cruciatus Curse_ is nightmare and severe hallucinations."

"I should go upstairs and fire-call Eileen …" Lily said.

"The Headmaster has already done so," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"I need to check on Harmony and let Paul know everything's fine now, but I'll wait until Eileen, Robert, and Healer Cromwell come first."

I believe the Headmaster's already spoken with young Mr. Reisdorph and he's agreed to stay with your daughter until you get back."

"Thank you for letting me know," Lil replied dropping into a chair next to Severus' bed.

In a few minutes Robert and Master Mind Healer Heathcote Cromwell hurried out of Madam Pomfrey's office and over to Severus. The doors to the hospital wing opened and Eileen and Dumbledore came in. "I can't believe this. Hogwarts attacked by Death Eaters and my son ends up in the hospital again!" Eileen was saying accusingly to Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, Eileen. Hogwarts has many entrances in the dungeons that even I was unaware of," Dumbledore apologized. "I was also not aware that Tom knew of them, but I know now he must have found and copied the older maps of Hogwarts during his time here."

"How are you going to prevent this from happening again?" Eileen demanded.

"After breakfast I'm sending two maps with Filius and Hagrid; I am giving two other maps to Minerva and Horace, and Professor Marlwick and I will take the remaining two and we will be warding any entrances we find. In addition I am sending Alastor Moody to check the wards around the castle particularly the ones by the Forbidden Forest. Alastor is able to see gaps in the wards with his magical eye and will be repairing any ones he finds."

Eileen walked over to where Robert and Heathcote were standing. "How's Sev?"

"Madam Pomfrey's scans indicated that Severus was cursed using the _Cruciatus Curse_ at least three times so I'm afraid he's in for a rough couple of days," Healer Cromwell stated. "As you know the side effects are intense nightmares and hallucinations and it's possible they could be violent."

Madam Pomfrey summoned an impenetrable screen for around Severus' bed and cast a silencing charm around it. She was certainly going to protect Severus by preventing Potter, if he snuck in under that cloak of his, from overhearing anything and blabbing it all over the school.

Lily got up. "I'm going upstairs and check on Harmony. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You should really try and get some sleep, Lily," Eileen urged. "Sev probably won't be conscious for a few days."

"I can't, Eileen." Lily trudged out of the hospital wing and up to the fourth floor. She gave the password to the three witches stirring the cauldron and the portrait swung open so she could step through. Paul was stretched out on the couch sound asleep, a blanket over him. Lily peeked into Harmony's room and saw she was still asleep. She left and went into the Head Boy's room. She lay down on Severus side of the bed which smelled like the musky sandalwood scent he favored. She was shocked to see that the clock read two in the morning. It felt as if it should be much later. She would need to fire-call her family later in the morning before her dad and Petunia left for the Uni. Her mum could hopefully watch Harmony while she was sitting with Sev in the hospital wing. She felt so tired that she fell asleep and didn't waken again until there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to find Paul and Harmony. "Oh dear I didn't mean to fall asleep again. What time is it, Paul?"

It's seven o'clock, but don't worry because classes are canceled for today. Professor McGonagall was just here to let you know, but I told her you were sleeping and would let you know as soon as you woke up. She said to let you sleep."

"Mummy," Harmony said holding her arms up for Lily to pick her up.

Lily bent and picked her up. "Thanks, Paul for keeping an eye on Harmony last night."

"No problem. Will Sev be able to have visitors?"

"Probably not for a few days yet. His birthday is in three days so I'm hoping he be awake by then."

"Okay. I'm going back down to the dungeon and see what's going on. I'll see you later, Lily."

After Paul had left, Lily put Hamony down and knelt by the fireplace, tossed in the floo powder. "Evans house, Manchester." She stuck her head into the green flames.

"Lily, what on earth …" Rose said kneeling down in front of the fireplace. "Is everything all right? You look ill."

"Have dad and Tuney left for the Uni yet, Mum?"

"No, they're just finishing up breakfast. Do you want me to call them over?"

Lily nodded. Harmony came over to stand beside her and Lily put her arms around her.

Rose came back with Hal and Petunia. "What's going on, Lily?" Her father asked.

"I didn't want you to read it in the _**Prophet**_ this morning, but Death Eaters got into Hogwarts last night. Apparently there are a lot of entrances in the dungeon that even Dumbledore didn't know about and they got in through one of them. Paul was able to sneak out and alerted us." She went on to explained. She described what happened following that.

"But Sev will be all right?" Hal asked.

"He's got Robert and Healer Cromwell looking after him. Apparently some of the side effects of the _Cruciatus Curse_ are intense nightmares and hallucinations. Healer Cromwell said Sev's in for a couple of rough days."

"Would you like me to come through, Lily?" Petunia asked. "I can phone my boss and say I have a family emergency. I can help mum watch Harmony. I know you probably want to stay with Severus."

"I would really appreciate it, Tuney," Lily said gratefully. "What don't you and mum come over about nine? I'm going to get Harmony bathed and dressed and then I'll take her down to breakfast."

"I'll call the Dean and also tell him we have a family emergency and my assistant can take over my classes for a couple of days."

Lily smiled, grateful for the support of her family. "I'll see you all around nine then." She ended the call, got up, and picked Harmony up. After bathing and dressing her and casting a freshening charm over herself, Lily carried Harmony down to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

Alice, Frank, Missy, and Remus were already sitting at the table when Lily came in. "Lily, McGonagall told us what happened last night. "How's Sev?" Remus asked.

"He's unconscious right now. Madame Pomfrey said he had the _Cruciatus Curse_ cast on him at least three times, but his healers say he'll be fine in a few days."

"That rotten," Frank said. "I heard rumors that there were three Slytherins who knocked out some of the Death Eaters, got the younger kids out safely, and freed the older kids so they could help fight."

"Really?" Alice said. "Well, knowing that ought to give You-Know-Who one big kick in his arse!"

Lily knew the three Slytherins must be Reg, Crabbe, and Goyle. "This ought to prove to certain people once and for all that not all Slytherins are budding dark wizards," Lily said glaring down the table at James who was holding forth on what happened the previous night.

"I've always said that whole house is rotten to the core, haven't I, Padfoot? They're whining about how they were victimized by the Death Eaters and Snivellus and those other seventh-years probably let them in. They were probably planning to take the entire school hostage!"

"Will you watch Harmony for a few minutes, Alice?" Lily asked clutching her wand tightly.

"Sure, but …"

Lily gave Harmony to Alice, got up, walked down at the other end of the table, pointed her wand at James and said, "_Comburo Irrito_!" flicking her wand at him.

The result was immediate. James jumped up out of his seat, began screeching, running around, and frantically scratching at any part of him he could reach.

The rest of the students were howling with laughter, hooting, and hurling insults at him. "Hey Potter!" Reg yelled from across the Slytherin table. "Ever consider joining the ballet?"

Professor McGonagall arrived before things got too out of hand. "Miss Evans, in the future I would prefer you leave matters of discipline to me."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but he deserves it! I couldn't stand to listen to his lies and prejudicial remarks any longer," Lily apologized.

"I understand. Now please take the hex off Mr. Potter before we're forced to watch him start ripping off his clothing."

"_Relevo_," Lily said flicking her wand at him.

James fell to the floor in a heap. When he finally pulled himself to his feet again he found himself face to face with a glaring Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, you have detention with me tonight at eight o'clock."

James opened his mouth to protest, but after another glare from McGonagall, his mouth snapped shut again. He looked at Sirius. "What did I say that caused her to do _that_ to me?"

"I'd have to write a book, Prongs," Sirius replied disappearing behind the _**Prophet**_.

Lily returned to her room with Harmony and a few minutes later, Petunia arrived and then Rose and Hal.

"Hello, sweetie," Petunia said taking Harmony from Lily.

"I'm going to the hospital wing and see how Sev is doing. If you need anything …"

"We'll ask Blinky," Rose assured her.

"Do you want me to come with you, Lily? Hal asked.

"Yes, please, Dad."

When they got to the hospital wing they found Severus in the throes of a violent nightmare, struggling, and being held down by Robert, Healer Cromwell, and Madam Pomfrey. Lily rushed over to him, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. "Sev, you're okay. Everything's fine."

The sound of her voice seemed to calm him and he stopped struggling so much that Healer Cromwell was able to spell a Calming Draft into his stomach." He should be all right for awhile now," Cromwell said.

Lily sat beside him stroking his hair and talking softly to him until he fell back into a natural sleep again. She sighed. "I know Sev has a lot of horrible memories, not only with Tobias, but here at school with the Marauders."

"I still can't believe Tobias turned up on Christmas Eve expecting to be forgiven after all the hell he put Sev and Eileen through," Hal said.

"I know, but I think he got the message that he's not going to be forgiven anytime soon, if ever."

Lily went back to class the next day and her dad and Tuney went back home at Lily's insistence. She knew her sister was saving up to pay for some of her wedding; she didn't want her to miss anymore work. She collected all the assignments for Sev. Dumbledore had fire-called Dean Stanwood and told him what had happened and he agreed to collect Severus professor's lecture notes and assignments and floo over with them at the end of each day.

Severus had several more episodes of violence. Lily was called out of class more than once because she seemed to be the only one who could calm him enough so Robert, Madam Pomfrey or Healer Cromwell could spell potions into him.

On the morning of Severus' eighteenth birthday, Lily sat by his bedside holding Harmony. He hadn't had any more violent nightmares for a whole night and had slept peacefully. Healer Cromwell was certain he was over the worst of the side effects. Lily could see he was stirring.

"Should we see if daddy's ready to wake up so we can wish him a happy birthday, Harmony?" Lily whispered. She set Harmony on the bed next to Severus. Harmony began patting his face, "Daddy wake up. It's your birfday." Lily saw Severus eyelids flutter and gave Harmony a hug. "He's almost awake, sweetie."

"Daddy, you hafta wake up," Harmony insisted still patting his cheek.

Finally Severus' eyes cracked opened. The sun was so bright he quickly closed them again. Lily realized the problem and lowered the shades with her wand. He opened his eyes; saw Harmony sitting by him and Lily standing beside her. He smiled as he saw them. "Hi," he croaked.

"Hi Sev, happy birthday," Lily replied kissing his forehead. Harmony gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Happy birfday, daddy."

"Thank you. I'm glad I woke up in time." He shifted slightly, noticing how sore his muscles still were. He figured it was a side effect of the _Cruciatus Curse_.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office when she heard his voice. "It's good you're awake, Mr. Snape." She gave him a potion to swallow that he recognized as a pain killing potion. "I assume you're still feeling pretty sore."

Severus nodded and drank the potion, grimacing at the taste. "I think once I'm back on my feet I'm going to work on developing a potion especially for the _Cruciatus Curse_."

"Excellent idea, Mr. Snape. If anybody can do it, you can," Madam Pomfrey replied going back into her office.

"If you can watch Harmony for a few minutes, Sev, I'll let your mum know you're awake. She's been sleeping in our suite."

Severus nodded and Lily left to let Eileen know. After she'd done that she went to the kitchen to ask Cissy if she could bake Severus a birthday cake. When she came back to the hospital she found Harmony curled up under the covers next to Severus and Eileen talking to him.

"It's almost lunch time so do you want me to ask Tippy to bring us some lunch?" Lily asked.

"A bowl of chicken noodle soup with a sandwich sounds really good right now," Severs said.

That evening they celebrated Severus' birthday with cake and presents. All their friends, Eileen and Robert, Hal, Rose and Petunia came.

The next day Madam Pomfrey told him with a sigh that she could no longer had an excuse to hold off the Headmaster and Auror Moody from seeing him. She ran her wand over him and scanned the results. "I believe you can be dismissed tomorrow and return to your classes the day after. I don't want you overdoing it though as you're going to feel some tiredness for at least a week more."

Severus wondered if Moody was planning to arrest him for using what could be considered an Unforgiveable. After Severus had lunch and was working on his missed assignments, Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing followed by Moody. "How are you feeling, my boy?"

"Much better, sir," Severus answered. "Do I need to have my solicitor present?"

"No, Severus. Why on earth would you think that?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"Well, I did use a spell that could be considered an Unforgiveable," he pointed out.

"It was in defense of Miss Evans life and that is allowable," Dumbledore said. "In fact, I'm recommending to Minister Bagnold that you, Mr. Black, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle all be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Mr. Reisdorph be given the award for special services to the school."

Severus felt uncomfortable for receiving an award for killing someone. Even though Mulciber had been the most evil Death Eater after Riddle himself, he'd still killed another human being."

Moody stood beside Severus' bed. "I was wondering if you could tell me about the spell you used on Mulciber. Is there a counter spell for it?"

"It's one I invented called _Sectumsempra_. It's a cutting spell and depending on the power you put into it, you can kill or maim an opponent. The counter spell for it is _Vulnera Curatio_ and it needs to be chanted. Previous to that night I've only used it on dummies because I realized what it could do and I decided I'd never use it unless I or somebody else was in danger of being killed."

"Well, I'd like you to teach it to the current Aurors and the new class starting in August. I've always stressed bringing Death Eaters in alive because a corpse can't give us any information, but sometimes it isn't possible and I like my people to be armed as much as possible," Moody explained.

Severus would gladly teach the full-fledged Aurors the spell, but he wasn't sure about teaching the beginning Aurors, especially if they included Potter, if he did make it into the program anyway. "I'll teach the Aurors, but I'd prefer not to teach the new class of Aurors."

"I understand," Moody replied. He knew from Albus about the history between Severus Snape and James Potter. "But if you teach it to us, we can pass it on to the trainees."

When Lily came by with Harmony after her last class, Severus told her what Dumbledore had said. Harmony sat beside him contentedly playing with her dolly.

"Order of Merlin, First Class!" Lily exclaimed. "And you're only eighteen, Sev."

"Well, it's something I can wear when I'm an old codger with no teeth left," Severus joked. "But I'm glad Crabbe, Goyle and Reg are going to be awarded one too. They took as much if not more risk than I did. Paul, too so I'm glad Dumbledore's awarding him the special services to the school award."

"Did Dumbledore say when they were going to be awarded?"

"No, but I'm going to ask mine be done privately. If I wasn't before; I'm probably at the top of Riddle's hit list and there's no point in rubbing his face in the fact that I'm getting a medal for killing one of his oldest lieutenants. I'm not entirely comfortable with getting a medal for killing somebody even though he was trying to kill you and he was as evil as Riddle if not more so."

"I know, Sev, but that's not the only reason you're receiving it. It's partially because you were willing to risk your life to save the students that the Death Eaters were holding hostage."

Severus smiled and squeezed Lily's hand. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Madam Pomfrey dismissed him the next morning, but told him he couldn't attend classes until the next day. Severus stopped at the library to get some books so he could start his research for an antidote for the _Cruciatus Curse_. He knew Rose was minding Harmony while Lily was in class and they'd decided they didn't want to get off her schedule even though Severus could watch her. As he walked into their suite, Harmony ran over to him with her arms up and after putting his books down, he bent and scooped her up into his arms. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"'M' fine, daddy."

"Good," Severus said. He set her back down and she went back over to Rose.

"We were just having a tea party," Rose said smiling. "Petunia got Harmony started on pretend tea parties and now she wants to have them all the time."

"Mind if I join you?" Severus asked. He figured everything else could wait. He wanted to spend some quality time with his daughter.

Lily came in at lunchtime and saw Severus, her mum, and Harmony sitting on the floor around a small table with the tea set Petunia had given her for Christmas. By now they also had real food. "What's going on?"

"We're having a tea party," Severus said. "Care to join us?"

"I think I will," Lily said.

"Harmony decided she wanted jam sandwiches for lunch," Severus said

Harmony patted the floor beside her and said, "Mummy." Lily sat down on the floor between Severus and Harmony. She took a jam sandwich off the plate and Severus poured her some tea. "How was class?"

"Fortunately I didn't have to see Potter in any classes today. I think he'll stay clear of me since I cast the _Comburo Irrito_ spell on him in the Great Hall the other day and everybody's had a good time laughing and making fun of him." Lily smirked. "He's still being asked if he's going to be joining the ballet or taking tango lessons!"

"I hope you didn't get in trouble," Severus said.

"No. McGonagall came over and suggested that in the future I leave the discipline to her and asked me to take the spell off him and then she gave him detention."

"What was he doing?" Severus asked and then said sharply, "I hope he wasn't bothering you."

"No. I just got sick of listening to him mouth off about how the Slytherins all deserved what happened. He said you and the other seventh years probably let the Death Eaters in."

"Why does he keep telling all those awful lies when he knows darn well that Severus isn't one of them?" Rose demanded angrily.

"Not to excuse his prejudices, but I'm assuming he grew up hearing how evil Slytherins were at his old man's knee. No offense, Lily, but Gryffindors are big believers of that tale about Salazar Slytherin hating Muggleborns and not wanting them to attend Hogwarts. The truth actually is that he suggested that they needed to be educated about their magic _before_ they entered Hogwarts so they could learn how to control it rather than just plucking them off the street and dropping them into the school."

"That makes perfect sense to me," Rose commented. "After all no matter how brilliant someone might be; you wouldn't drop them into a hospital operating room and expect them to be able to operate on somebody."

"I know," Lily sighed. "A lot of them believe anything bad they hear about Slytherin House and of course Potter keeps the home fires burning wherever he can."

"The other big lie is about Slytherins being all Purebloods and only accepting them. If that were so, Slytherin House would have gone out of existence quite a while ago because there aren't that many Purebloods anymore. There's probably more Muggleborns and Half-Bloods in Slytherin now than there are Purebloods."

"So the whole thing about Slytherin only accepting Purebloods started with the lie about your founder supposedly hating Muggles and Muggleborns," Rose clarified.

"Basically, yes. Hogwarts was founded during the tenth century when the Muggles had a habit of burning anyone they thought a witch or a wizard so it's no surprise that a lot of the magical world wanted nothing to do with the Muggles and decided to stay hidden."

"Hal and I are so proud of you, Sev that you're going to be awarded this medal. I know Eileen and Robert are bursting with pride."

"Thanks, Rose," Severus said. He still felt a bit uncomfortable about it, but as Lily had pointed out, he wasn't really receiving it because he'd killed Mulciber, but because he chose to risk his life to save his house members.

Lily went to Warding class at one and Severus read Harmony a story and put her down for her nap. Since Severus was there, Rose decided to floo back home. While Harmony napped, Severus looked through the books he checked out of the library. Most of them contained information about herbs that helped with nerve damage. If he could invent a potion that healed nerve damage, but also contained a painkiller it would be a great help. Maybe, he should start with that and then try to invent a potion that could be taken to prevent the effects of the _Cruciatus Curse_ completely.

When Lily returned from class at 2:30 she found Severus surrounded by parchment covered in his spidery scrawl. She dropped her book bag on the floor beside the couch and sat down next Severus. "What are you working on, Sev?"

"Having experienced the _Cruciatus Curse_ first hand and know how horribly painful it is and how it can cause permanent nerve damage if you get somebody who's fond of using it like Bellatrix, the pain will either drive you insane or could leave you with permanent injuries. I'm taking Madam Pomfrey's suggestion to invent a potion that will heal the nerve damage so I'm looking at herbs and other ingredients that are known to work favorably with the nervous system. It might be awhile before I can work on it though."

"I can help you with it and I'm sure Remus will be happy to help you with it too," Lily volunteered.

"Remus is still helping me with that morning sickness potion you came up with," Severus chuckled.

"Well, I had to say something because I couldn't let them know you were working on the Wolfsbane Potion," Lily said.

"I know. I was teasing you," Severus replied giving Lily a quick hug.

"Maybe I can ask Tuney to babysit Harmony on Saturday and we can spend the whole time working on this."

"Sounds like a plan."

There was a sudden pounding on their portrait entrance. The identification spell on the portrait entrance indicated that Marlene McKinnon was outside the door.

"Oh, joy!" Severus said as he waved his wand at the portrait to open it.

Marlene stormed in looking like a thundercloud. "Evans! You keep your filthy wand to yourself or I'll have you before the Wizengamot, you little strumpet! How dare you curse James?"

"You should tell your ignorant fiancé to keep a civil tongue in his head and I wouldn't have to hex the arrogant git!" Lily yelled back.

"You call Lily that foul name one more time and I'll be trying out the boot kicking hex I just invented on your arse!" Severus snarled.

"You tell Potter to shut his trap, stay away from me and mine and he won't have to worry about any further hexes," Lily said vehemently. "Now get out of here, McKinnon before I let Sev try out his new hex on you!"

McKinnon was red in her face and breathing heavily. "You'll be sorry when I'm Mrs. Potter because I can make your life hell!"

"I'm shaking in my shoes McKinnon! Go to hell!" Lily shouted as Marlene slammed her way back out the entrance. "Well, that certainly wasn't very ladylike."

"Were Tuney here she'd have probably punched her good," Severus chuckled. "Her and Potter are a matched set. A couple of bigoted fools!"


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

Thanks to CapoExecutor for the idea of the clothing confetti hex.

**Chapter 50**

James was sitting in the common room reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ when Mary came storming in. She pulled his book away from him and when he looked up in surprise she slapped him across the face. "You bloody bastard!" Mary yelled.

All the other students including Remus, Alice and Frank looked up. Alice had been helping first years with their assignments and Frank and Remus were studying. They shrugged and returned to what they were doing. Whatever MacDonald's beef with Potter was they weren't going to interfere.

"You've been using me along and all this time while your father's been working to betroth you to McKinnon. You never gave a Galleon about my feelings while you were trying to get into Evans pants!"

"Now, Mary, that's not true at all and you know it," James said trying to calm the angry witch. "I never ever said I was in love with you or that …"

"You worthless cad!" Mary took out her wand, pointed it at James and yelled, "_Adstrictus Vestitus Subter et Inruptio_!" She tossed his book back at him and marched out of the room.

James looked at Sirius. "What the hell was that about and what did she do to me?"

"No idea, Prongs, but I did warn you about stringing Mary along," Sirius replied as he resumed reading '_Quidditch Monthly_.'

Suddenly James eyeballs bulged as he felt his undershorts suddenly becoming extremely tight. It felt as if they were trying to squeeze him to death. He jumped up out of his chair, started howling and pulling at his pants. "Help me, Padfoot! It feels like my shorts are trying to kill me!"

Everybody in the common room started to laugh at James' antics. "Hey Potter! Are you going to show us how to do the Calypso this time?" One of the sixth years jeered.

Remus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Sirius was still hidden behind his Quidditch magazine, but Remus could see his shoulders were shaking. He finally threw down the magazine and got up with a sigh. "Come on, Moony. We should probably take him to Madam Pomfrey."

"No problem, Sirius," Remus said getting up too. They both made their way towards James when there was a bright flash of light and all of James' clothing suddenly exploded into confetti leaving him starkers.

There were loud cries of "Eww! Potter! Cover up!" There was also plenty of hooting, cat calling and less than flattering comments from some of the upper year witches.

The portrait door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in. James quickly hid behind one of the squishy armchairs. "Padfoot, give me your robe," he hissed.

"What is going on in here? I can hear the noise …Mr. Potter!" She quickly turned her head aside when she spotted him. "You had better have a good explanation as to why you're standing in the middle of the common room without any clothing on!"

Sirius took off his robe and tossed it at James who quickly donned it. "It was MacDonald, Professor. She's mad at me about my betrothal to Marlene and cast some sort of hex on me. First it felt like my underwear was trying to kill me and then all of a sudden my clothes exploded into confetti!"

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Downing, did you see anything?"

Alice shook her head. "Sorry, Professor. I was helping some first years with their homework and I wasn't paying attention."

"I was studying with Frank and I wasn't really paying attention either," Remus said apologetically.

Professor McGonagall stared at all the students in the room. "Nobody saw anything?"

"Only when Potter jumped up and started howling, Ma'am," one of the first years answered.

She huffed and turned back to James. "I can't verify your story for or against, Mr. Potter so I can't give you detention, but I _am_ telling you to go up and put clothing on!"

Of course what happened in Gryffindor Tower didn't stay in Gryffindor Tower and the entire school knew what had happened by mid-morning. "Hey, Potter! Are you planning to vacation on a nude beach this year?" Regulus yelled across the hall.

"Shut up, you slimy snake!" James yelled back, drawing his wand. Sirius grabbed his hand. "I told you, Prongs, you can't hex my brother. If he needs hexing I'll do it!" He growled.

The sixth and seventh year girls were even worse. They kept looking pointedly at James' crotch and then shook their heads.

Severus got back from his class and slid into the seat beside Lily who giggled and asked in a whisper, "Did you hear about what happened to Potter last night? Alice, Frank and Remus told me about it this morning."

"Not entirely. I stopped in the bathroom on my way here and heard more about Potter's equipment or lack of than I really wanted to hear," Severus replied. "What happened anyway?"

"I'll tell you later," Lily promised as McGonagall walked into the room. At lunchtime Severus and Lily stopped to see Harmony before collecting their books for their afternoon classes. "Apparently Mary was somewhat upset with Potter about his betrothal to McKinnon and confronted him in the common room last night. She called him a bastard and a worthless cad and then hexed him good! First whatever hex she used tightened his shorts so much that Sirus and Remus were going to take him to Madam Pomfrey when all of a sudden all his clothes literally exploded into confetti leaving him starkers! McGonagall came in just then to tell everybody to quiet down and saw Potter in his birthday suite!" By this time Lily was laughing so hard she barely stand of straight.

"Now I'd definitely pay to see that memory!" Severus was laughing as hard as Lily. They both ended up having to sit down on the stairs. "Did McGonagall give him detention for being naked?"

"No. She just told him to go upstairs and get dressed. Alice said nobody would admit to seeing Mary hex him because very few people like him and think Mary should have hexed a few things completely off!"

"I agree," Severus smirked as they walked into the Great Hall.

James was already seated at the table with his head down, concentrating on eating his meal. He couldn't believe Mary had actually done that to him. After all, he'd been really good to her asking her to Hogsmeade and the Yule Ball and this was how she repaid him? It wasn't his fault his father had felt she wasn't worthy enough to bear the Potter name and produce its heirs!"

"Doing all right there, Potter?" Reg yelled across the room. "Hey, Potter! Everybody's dying to know if you're going to be putting together a nude Quidditch team?"

Everybody burst out laughing before harsh looks from all the professors silenced them.

"Shut up, Black before I come over there and seal your lips together permanently!" James threatened.

"Whoa! Shaking in my boots here!" Reg sneered.

The first class after lunch was Potions. "Settle down," Slughorn called as there was still a lot of chattering and laughing. "Please be seated."

Mary raised her hand. "Professor, I want to change partners." She glared at James.

"All right, Miss MacDonald. Why don't you partner with Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, you can partner with Mr. Lupin and Miss LeClair." Slughorn had, of course, heard what had happened in Gryffindor last night and didn't want any stray hexes or jinxes thrown in his class as it could be very dangerous. After James had moved over to Remus' and Missy's workstation Slughorn began the lesson. "Today, we are going to brew Amortentia." There was a murmur from the class. "I know, we studied it last year, but we never brewed it. It's actually one of the hardest potions to brew correctly." He waved his wand at the chalkboard and the directions appeared. "And please note I will be vanishing the Amortentia once I have collected a sample from each of you so don't get any ideas about hiding any of it for a nefarious purpose," He added. "You may begin."

Severus went to collect the ingredients from the cupboard while Lily lit a fire under the cauldron. When he came back with their ingredients they immediately begin chopping them up and tossing them into the cauldron. Before too long their potion had the distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and they saw the steam rising in the characteristic spirals. Severus bent over the cauldron and took a sniff. "What do you smell, Sev?"

Severus smiled. "You. It smells like that herbal shampoo you use, lilacs and …" He lowered his voice. "And what you smell like after we make love."

Lily blushed and bent to take a sniff. "It smells like you, Sev. It smells like sandalwood, passion flowers because you always have that scent on your clothing …" She took another sniff. "And the way you smell after we make love," she added softly.

"Is that good?" He asked.

"It's very erotic," Lily assured him with another blush.

"Times up," Slughorn called. "Please step away from you cauldrons." He went around the classroom taking note of the color and if the steam was rising in spirals. "Very good, Mr. Potter. Keep doing this quality of brewing and you may end up with an Exceeds on your NEWTs." He vanished the rest of the Amortentia out of James's cauldron."

He came over to Severus and Lily's cauldron. "Oho! Perfect as usual, Miss Evans and Mr. Snape, but I would expect no less from my top two students."

As they were walking out of the classroom Severus and Lily heard Sirius say to James. "Maybe you should consider brewing some of that for your wedding night, Prongs."

"Come on, let's get out of here before I start laughing hysterically," Lily said tugging on Severus' arm.

"Me too," Severus said. They went to Defense and then Herbology which was their last class of the day. They returned to their quarters after Herbology and Rose went home. Both Severus and Lily were glad it was Friday. Severus took Harmony out into the hall and allowed her to ride her Big Wheels® up and down the hall while he kept an eye on her as he read. He was glad to see that she always stopped by the entrance to the staircase that led to Ravenclaw Tower in case somebody was coming down it. He looked at his watch and saw it was close to dinner time. "Come on, Harmony. It time to get cleaned up for dinner," Severus called. He walked down the hall to fetch her and her Big Wheels®. Lily was working on a spell when they came in. Severus took Harmony into the bathroom and got her hands washed and combed her hair. He picked her up and carried her back into the common room. "What are you working on?"

Lily frowned. "Well, I had this idea for another medical charm. I was thinking if a person's unconscious and in pain a healer can usually tell because they move around a lot, or if a baby's in pain they cry a lot, but the problem is with both of them is they can't tell you exactly where they hurt."

"That's true so what's your idea?"

"I thought if a healer could cast a charm on them so whatever pain they were feeling and where would be obvious to the healer because it would glow red so they would know immediately what was wrong and what to do."

"That's brilliant, Lily!" Severus said. "Any healer would give their wand hand to have that kind of a charm."

"The problem is that I can't seem to find the right incantation," Lily replied.

"Why don't you let it set for a bit? Sometimes the answer will pop into your head at a completely unexpected moment."

"That's true," Lily agreed. "When I invented that scroll we used to communicate I had just about given up on finding the right incantation and suddenly I woke up one morning knowing exactly what it should be to make the scroll work like it does."

"I know. I've done it with potions. Sometimes I'm trying to make it too complex when the answer's very simple and right in front of my face," Severus remarked as they went down to dinner.

Lily sat down next to Alice and Frank and Severus sat down across from Remus and Missy with Harmony in his lap. She ate well and dessert appeared on the table. A plate of cupcakes appeared, but they sat just out of her reach and she wanted one of them. Severus was talking to Remus and didn't notice and Lily was talking to Alice and didn't notice either.

"Daddy," Harmony said tugging on his tie.

"Just a minute, Harmony," Severus said.

Harmony reached over and began pulling on Lily's sleeve. "Mummy?"

"One minute, sweetie," Lily said.

Harmony stared at the cupcakes longingly then clapped her hands and the cupcake floated over to her. Remus eyes widened as he saw the floating cupcake. She giggled as she bit into it. Severus looked down at Harmony eating her cupcake and then at the plate on the table. He knew she hadn't gotten it herself because she would have had to stand up to reach across the table.

"Did you see that, Sev?" Remus asked.

He nudged Lily. "Harmony did magic again. I didn't see her actually do it, but she summoned the cupcake."

"She did?" Lily asked. "Just now?"

"Yes. I guess she wanted a cupcake and couldn't get either of our attention or reach it herself so she summoned it."

"The little imp!" Lily exclaimed with a laugh. "We'll have to keep an eye on her when we're at home or she'll be summoning the cookie jar every time we turn around."

"Isn't it interesting that kids her age can do a summoning charm without really thinking about it? And yet once they get a wand they have a harder time doing it," Alice remarked.

"That's because nobody's put any doubts in their minds so they can do it easily," Remus said.

"They can do wandless magic, but by the time they get to Hogwarts they've forgotten how," Frank said.

"That because you really get dependent on your wand and you forget there's any other way to do magic except with a wand," Severus added.

Everybody went back to the Head's Suite to revise for their NEWTs. Harmony played quietly on the floor in front of the couch. Severus asked Blinky to bring them a pot of tea and some cookies.

"Cookie, Daddy?" Harmony asked.

"Okay, but just one, Miss Harmony because it's almost bedtime," Severus said giving her a cookie.

"Tanks, Daddy," she said biting into her cookie.

"You're welcome," Severus replied.

After everyone had left to patrol, Severus and Lily gave Harmony a bath, put her to bed and Severus read her a story.

Saturday morning Severus got woken up at five by Lily jumping on top of him in her excitement. "Sev! Guess what? You were right!"

"About what?" Severus asked sleepily.

"About the problem with the medical charm I'm trying to invent. Remember I said I couldn't find the right incantation for it? Well, I woke up this morning and it just popped into my head."

Severus rolled over on his back and looked up at her. "I'm glad to have been of help."

"It's so simple, Sev! _Acclaro Adflictatio_." Lily got out of bed. "I'm going to stop by the hospital wing and talk to Madam Pomfrey and see if she'll allow me to test it."

"Better get dressed first," Severus chuckled. "If you go down like that the school may never recover and Potter may collapse and die of shock," he teased her.

Lily looked down, blushed and quickly donned her robe. "I'll take a shower, get dressed and check on Harmony. I'll visit with Madam Pomfrey after breakfast." Before she shut the bathroom door she said, "Then McKinnon would really be on my arse if Potter died of shock!"

"And I'd have to use my boot-kicking hex on her too," Severus laughed. He pulled on his robe and peeked into Harmony's room. She was still asleep so he thought it was safe for him to take a shower and get dressed. He went to the Head Boy's room to shower. By the time he was done and dressed, Lily was waking up Harmony. "Maybe we'll go outside for a bit today," Lily said to Harmony.

"It looks like it's snowing again, but it's not a blizzard," Severus replied glancing out of Harmony's window. He'd never seen this much snow before he went to Hogwarts. Manchester rarely got snow of any amount.

They got Harmony bathed and dressed in a jumper, bright blue overhauls and her fleece lined boots. They went downstairs and into the Great Hall. Very few students were there as it was still only 8:15 and breakfast was served until nine. Remus was sitting at the table having breakfast. The full moon was in a couple of days so he was looking paler than normal. Severus had started him on the Wolfsbane Potion last week "I'm happy I can stay inside now. I used to get pretty cold outside," he remarked.

Severus filled a plate for Harmony and handed it to Lily who cut the food up and placed it in front of Harmony. They both got breakfast for themselves.

"I never got a chance to ask you what with everything that went on when I got back, but how was Christmas?"

Remus knew Severus was referring to his transformation on Christmas night. "It was fine, no problems at all. Sirius came over and stayed with me," Remus lowered his voice. "He told me him and Regulus have reconciled."

Severus nodded. "It'll be almost a year this summer."

"He said he's looking for a flat near the Ministry or in Diagon Alley so he can move away from the Potter's. He said he appreciates that they took him in when he left his home, but he's sick of their skewered view of things."

"I've met Mr. Black and he seems really nice."

"Sirius' mum was upset when he got sorted into Gryffindor and they fought a lot about it so he left and moved in the Potter's when he was fourteen and then went and got himself emancipated at fifteen."

"Yeah, I can see then where it might be a problem going back home."

"Sirius and his mum have never gotten along. I think they're both really strong-willed whereas Mr. Black is more even tempered."

They finished breakfast and Remus went to rest while Severus and Lily took Harmony outside. One of the things Harmony had gotten for Christmas from Lily's parents was a sled. Severus took it out of his coat pocket, put it down on the ground and resized it. Harmony sat down on it and Severus pulled it along.

"It was nice of Sirius to come over and keep Remus company on Christmas," Lily remarked.

"It was," Severus replied. He didn't know if the Marauders still did, but suspected not as they were illegal Animagus and Dumbledore sealed the cage magically after Remus had gone in. He kind of felt bad that Remus had to transform without his 'pack' and it seemed strange Dumbledore wouldn't know about Potter, Sirius, and Pettigrew and advise them to register they're forms with the Ministry. He seemed to know most of the rumors and gossip around Hogwarts. "Strange," he muttered.

"What's strange," Lily asked as they walked around the castle. She could see Hagrid was out shoveling around his hut and they both waved to him.

I was just thinking it was strange that Dumbledore doesn't know that he has three illegal Animagus running around here. He appears to know a lot of other minutiae."

"Why would he know, Sev?" Lily asked. "At no point since Remus started here did he send any of the other professors or go himself to keep an eye on the Shrieking Shack while Remus was inside transforming. Once they learned how to do it; Potter and his buddies had a free ride because they knew nobody would be watching."

"That's true, I suppose. He didn't believe me when I told him. He just said I was having a reaction to what had happened and imagined it."

"But he didn't want to know either that his precious Marauders might be doing something illegal," Lily snapped.

"Well, it's water under the bridge now," Severus answered with a shrug.

After making a complete round of the castle, they went back inside. Severus cleaned the snow off the sled before going in and cast a drying spell over it. They went back upstairs to their suite. Harmony sat in Severus' lap with a cup of hot chocolate that he had asked Blinky to bring them. He waved his wand over Harmony's cup so it was hot, but not enough to burn her mouth before giving it to her. He and Lily drank hot chocolate and planned their monthly Prefect's meeting. They had decided to have the meetings monthly rather than quarterly so they could get a jump on any problems that might crop up. After they were done with that, Lily went down to talk to Madam Pomfrey about testing her new medical spell.

Severus was reading Harmony a story out of '_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.' Her favorite story was '_The Wizard and the Hopping Pot' _especially when he added the appropriate sound effects to his reading. There was a sudden knock on the portrait entrance and Severus looked up to see _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_ spelled over the entrance way. He got up, settled Harmony on his hip and opened the entrance with a wave of his wand.

Dumbledore stepped over the portrait hole and came in. Today he was more sedately attired in a grey under robe over which he wore a bright blue robe with gold stars decorating it and a matching hat.

"Sit down, Sir," Severus invited. "Can I pour you a cup of hot chocolate?"

"I think that would be just the ticket for the weather outside today," Dumbledore replied cheerfully as he seated himself in one of the squashy armchairs.

Severus poured the hot chocolate and handed it to Dumbledore. "I assume you have a reason for your visit?"

"Yes. I've heard back from the leaders of Hogsmeade; the majority of the villagers have agreed to have the housing built for the people suffering from Lycanthropy."

"Excellent!" Severus exclaimed. "I've always felt the people of Hogsmeade were fair and could see another point of view."

"Of course you realize there will be the usual protests from Cornelius, Madam Umbridge and the minority that agrees with them," Dumbledore pointed out.

"That's okay. They're free to express their opinions, but since the village of Hogsmeade agreed to it I'm assuming the Ministry can't stop it."

"Minister Bagnold is in favor of the idea. She thinks it will reduce the tension Madam Umbridge has created and on which Voldemort has tried to capitalize. She was also happy to hear about your plans for the Romulus Foundation."

"I'm glad everybody I've suggested for the Board has accepted."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Arthur cannot wait until the first meeting. I suspect your father-in-law and Mr. Hollywell are going to find themselves inundated with questions."

"They won't mind. Hal and Mrs. Longbottom have become quite good friends since last May and I know she's asked him a lot of questions about Muggles and Muggle society," Severus chuckled.

"That's good." Dumbledore rose. "I imagine Reginald will let us know when the first board meeting is?"

"Yes. I'll probably attend the very first one, but I'm not planning to attend them regularly unless there's something specific that requires my attention."

After Dumbledore had left Severus went back to reading to Harmony. He looked at his watch and saw it was almost lunch time, but Lily wasn't yet back from the hospital wing. "Should we go down and see what mummy's up to with Madam Pomfrey?" He asked Harmony.

Harmony smiled and nodded her head. "We go see mummy."

Severus carried her to the hospital wing where he instantly saw Lily and Madam Pomfrey bent over a student who was laying on one the beds. Three other students waited nearby with Professor Sprout.

"Looks like mummy might be busy so we'll wait for her in Great Hall," Severus said to Harmony. He walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Alice and Frank who were both chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked.

"You heard about what MacDonald did to Potter?" Frank asked.

Severus nodded. "First time I credited her with any intelligence. An underwear tightening and confetti clothing hex rolled into one – I didn't think she had it in her!"

"Well, you should see Potter now. Every time MacDonald walks into the common room, he jumps out of his chair and hides behind it. She just ignores him, but I can see her smirking a lot of times," Alice said.

"Well, I never thought I'd find myself saying good for MacDonald," Severus admitted.

Lily finally came in halfway through lunch. "Sorry, I'm late, but there was an emergency while I was talking with Madam Pomfrey. Four Hufflepuff second years were outside having a snowball fight and one of them decided to climb a tree to get a better vantage on his friends, but he lost his balance and fell out of the tree. He fractured his skull and broke his left arm in the fall. I used my X-ray Charm and Madam Pomfrey was able to see his injuries and heal him quickly and then she cast my Pain Location Charm over him so she would be able to tell right away if he was in any pain."

"So, she got to test both your charms right away?" Severus asked. "And she'll put in a good word with St. Mungo's for you."

"She was impressed with both charms and said she would give me a reference for St. Mungo's," Lily replied.

"I had some good news too," Severus remarked and lowered his voice. "Dumbledore stopped by and said the housing outside of Hogsmeade had been approved by the village."

Remus smiled. "That's great news, Sev! That will help a lot of people, me included."

"What about Umbridge and Fudge?" Alice whispered. "They'll throw fits worthy of a bunch of two year-olds."

"Dumbledore said the Minister approves of it so Umbridge can go and blather to the **_Prophet_ **all she wants, but it isn't going to do her any good," Severus answered.

"What about the trials for the Wolfsbane Potion at St. Mungo's?" Remus asked. "Have they started yet?"

"They've got four volunteers and they're doing the preliminary testing," Severus replied and turned to Lily. "One of them is the brother of the guy in the Patent Office." He turned back to Remus. "They're keeping me informed so I'll pass along any information I get from them as soon as I get it."

"Fudge _is_ planning to run for Minister," Alice said. "And Umbridge will certainly come along with him. They can cause a lot of trouble in that position."

"I don't think he'll win. I think everybody knows if Umbridge wasn't there to tell him what to do he couldn't even tie his shoes," Lily replied scornfully.

"My dad says he's going to vote for Cornelius Fudge when he runs for Minister," James announced loudly. "He says Fudge has the right ideas for fighting You-Know-Who."

"Well, what about his and Dumbridge's other idea?" Sirius reminded him. "Things could be made worse for certain people with a _furry little problem_."

"Dad says he doesn't mean anything by that. It's just campaign rhetoric is so people will take notice."

"Take notice of what?" Sirius demanded. "That they're both bigots?"

"You just don't understand politics, Padfoot," James said firmly.

"But I understand bigotry, Prongs," he answered.

**A/N: _Adstrictus Vestitus Subter et Inruptio_**_: _Restrict clothes underneath and burst_. **Acclaro Adflictatio**: _Reveal Suffering


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 51**

Lily's birthday at the end of January and Valentine's Day two weeks later always strained Severus imagination as far as gifts. For Lily's birthday he'd created a special perfume that would be unique only to her body chemistry and smelled like jasmine and lilacs; she had adored his gift. For Valentine's Day he brought her a pair of ruby and diamond hooped earrings. They took Harmony to Hogsmeade, but decided rather than having a special dinner with just the two of them; they would celebrate the night with Harmony. Severus requested a special dinner from Cissy with cauldron cakes for dessert as it was Harmony's favorite treat. It was to be served in their suite.

Lily and Severus sat on the floor in front of the coffee table leaning back against the couch for support. Harmony sat in Severus lap and ate off his plate. After eating the cauldron cakes they exchanged gifts. Severus gave Lily her earrings and Lily gave Severus a silver cauldron which she'd ordered from the same shop where she'd gotten him the set of stirrers for Christmas. Severus had given Harmony a gold bracelet with a blue topaz that had a locator spell cast on it in case she ever got lost. He knew that tracking spells and locator spells could not always find somebody who was missing, but the locator spell in the bracelet would strengthen either spell. The bracelet automatically shrunk or expanded so it would always fit her wrist. Lily gave Harmony a plush red heart that was charmed to say in Lily's voice 'mummy and daddy love you' when squeezed. Harmony loved it, squeezed it several times, and squealed in delight each time she heard Lily's voice.

The next morning Severus and Remus went with Dumbledore, Hagrid and Aberforth Dumbledore, who was the owner of the Hog's Head, to see the site where they had already started building the werewolf village. Severus toured the site making sure the construction was sound and not shoddy.

Dumbledore had put Aberforth in charge of making sure the construction was up to code and to let him know immediately if there were any problems. Severus was sure he would do a fine job as the villagers of Hogsmeade wanted this to succeed as much as the people suffering from Lycanthropy did. The applications for living quarters were pouring into the Foundation office which at the moment was located in Reginald's office. Severus was certain there was enough land to build two more complexes if it became necessary, but the current complex would be able to house at least 100 families. The area was heavily warded to prevent attacks by Death Eaters as Voldemort definitely did not want this! Aurors had also been posted around the area.

Severus also checked on the rebuilding of the orphanage. It was scheduled to be done by the first of May and would be larger and more modern than the previous building had been. There would be a large playground for the children that would eventually be filled with slides, swings, monkey bars, and sandboxes. Wards of every kind would be placed around it to prevent any future attacks, guaranteeing the safety of the children and the staff.

In the middle of February, Lily received her acceptance into the Healer Program at St. Mungo's. She and Severus had a celebratory dinner with Alice and Frank and Remus and Missy. Missy was hoping to get her acceptance from the Ministry for training in the Department of Mysteries. Severus and Lily continued their celebration privately after their friends had left.

Remus had received word from Robert that the new werewolf healer program was a go. He would be taking some of the same classes as Lily, but his training would be more specialized to the complications caused by Lycanthropy. He would be working with Robert, another healer named Ian Faircloud, and Mind Healer Cromwell. He was most interested in working with the newly bitten people, especially the children.

Remus had finished researching herbs for the morning sickness potion with the added benefit of nutrients for the developing fetus and copied his notes for Severus who was going to share the credit with him. He gave them to Severus and Lily who were going to brew the actual potion. He also had a pile of notes for the antidote to the _Cruciatus Curse_. Remus was good at brewing Potions, but he didn't have the instinctive ability, the imagination, or the daring to experiment the way Sev did. He was however really good at research.

Severus meanwhile was not only working on a child's version of the Wolfsbane Potion, and an antidote for the _Cruciatus Curse_, but was reading anything he could get his hands on about Squibs. There wasn't much written because the Wizarding World mostly ignored them and even considered them an embarrassment. He truly believed what Merlin said – that Squibs _were_ every bit as magical as wizards and witches, but for some reason they were unable to access their magical core so they were unable to do magic. He had two different encyclopedias on Herbology that listed all kinds of magical plants and their properties. He was planning to look through the library at Witches Moon for other Herbology books when they visited during Spring Break.

"You know I'm wondering if some of the herbs used in the _Elixir of Power_ might be beneficial." Severus said. The _Elixir of Power_ was only given when a magical person had exhausted their magical core and was in danger of losing it completely or damaging it beyond repair; it allowed their core to regenerate.

"Some of the herbs used in it are really strong," Lily commented. "Are you thinking that Squibs are born with some sort of blockage of their magical core and you could invent a potion that breaks through it?"

"Yes, because nobody has ever done any research on Squibs. Nobody really knows why they can't do magic. As you already know our magical cores can be detected by healers; it is an actual physical component so a blockage of some sort is possible."

On the following Saturday, Petunia watched Harmony while Severus and Lily brewed in the Room of Requirement. She and Harmony had fun having pretend tea parties with the set Petunia had given her for Christmas.

Lily held up the vial of a moss green liquid and looked at it critically. "Are you sure we brewed this correctly, Sev? It doesn't look very appealing."

"It has stomach calming ingredients to prevent vomiting plus nutrients for the fetus. It's the nutrients that give it that color and it probably doesn't taste very good, but I think most expectant mothers would rather take an awful tasting potions that prevents morning sickness and has nutrients that will help their developing baby than spend all morning vomiting."

"You have a point," Lily conceded. "I know I hate sicking up! Are you going to send this to the Potion's Research Department at St. Mungo's?"

"Yes, I'll drop it off at St. Mungo's before I go to class on Monday. They'll want to do a trial run of probably six months and I may need to tweak it in between."

"Give Eileen mine and Harmony's love?" Lily asked knowing that he would stop in and see his mum while he was there. "Tell her we need to start planning her wedding because Spring Break will be here before we know it."

"I'll do that," Severus promised.

He dropped off the potion the next morning. The Potions Research Department was more than happy to accept it as Severus had a reputation for brilliant, thorough work. He stopped in the Brewing Department and visited with his mum and brought her up-to-date on his, Lily's and Remus' research efforts. He also mentioned her wedding and Lily's worries about it.

"Sev, are you sure you aren't taking on too much right now?" Eileen worried. "You need to make sure you take time to relax and have fun."

"Mum, I'm fine. Spring break is coming up and we'll be going to Witches Moon for your wedding so I can relax then."

"Tell Lily I'll floo over tonight and we can start planning the wedding."

"Will do," Severus said. He kissed Eileen's cheek, waved at her and hurried over to the College of Potions.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

"Potter seems to be keeping his distance now," Alice commented as she and Lily were walking to Transfiguration after breakfast."

"Probably because he's so busy playing catch-up!" Lily stated. "After goofing off for six years now he's has to study his stupid arse off so he can make it into the Auror Academy."

"I guess he's gotten the message somewhere that Rufus Scrimgeour can't be bribed. He's trying to clean up the Auror program by letting in _only_ the _best_ candidates and the Potter's Galleons aren't going to make a bit of difference," Alice replied scornfully.

"I imagine McKinnon's giving him some 'encouragement' too," Lily smirked.

"What kind of encouragement …Oh! _That_ kind!"

Eileen, Rose and Petunia were busy planning not only Eileen's wedding, but Petunia's also. Many nights Severus fled to the library to get away from the discussions about colors, cakes and caterers.

The fourth and final Hogsmeade visit for the year would be the day before they left for Spring Break. As on the two previous visits, the students rode down in the school carriages and Aurors were seen around the village. The sixth years were lined up in front of a vacant building waiting to take the Apparition Test. Severus waved at Regulus as they passed.

"Remember how nervous I was last year, Sev?" Lily asked as they walked to _Gladrags_. Lily had decided that Harmony needed new clothes for spring and summer. She also needed dresses for Eileen's wedding, their graduation, and Petunia's wedding.

Severus was carrying Harmony and grinned. "Yes, you were convinced you were going to flunk it or splinch yourself."

"Thank Merlin I didn't do either one!"

_Gladrags_ was overflowing with new spring and summer clothing and dress robes. Lily took Harmony to the Toddler department while Severus was waylaid by the owner who wanted to express his appreciation about the Werewolf Village being built. "All the shop owners are ever so pleased because it will mean more business, a chance to expand and bring in some new businesses, but still retain the atmosphere of a quaint village." He was so pleased that he gave Severus and Lily half off all their purchases.

"Aberforth told me that some of the shops in Diagon Alley are thinking of opening branches here," Severus remarked.

"That's good. There are 100 new residents moving in and a lot of them are families, but they're all going to need the basics of food, water and clothing."

"I'm just happy they'll have a nice place to live and families can stay together. The Foundation will charge whatever they can afford to pay in rent and if they can't afford to pay anything, they can still live there and have the same services as everybody else who is able to pay. I won't permit any discrimination. Madam Pomfrey, Robert, and Healer Faircloud have volunteered to check on them after the full moon. Once Remus receives his healer mastery he will be able to do it."

"I hope it lessens the prejudice against werewolves," Lily said thinking of Remus.

"It's a step in the right direction for a change," Severus replied.

They met Alice, Frank, Remus and Missy, who had Hunter with them, at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"I toured the new building with Directress Grovenor this morning and it's really going to be fantastic and we'll be living just outside Hogsmeade so I'll be able to continue my mentoring program," Remus said.

I haven't been inside it yet, but I know it's supposed to be modern – well at least as modern as you can be in the wizarding world," Severus said.

"Look," Alice said pointing. "McKinnon and Potter are headed this way.

They watched as James and his betrothed came in the door. McKinnon gave Lily a sickly, sweet smile as she came past and clutched James' arm tightly.

"Like she thinks I really care if she's betrothed to Potter. Good riddens to bad rubbish!" Lily snorted. "The co …" she started to say and then remembering what Eileen said about Harmony picking up words, spelt out, "c-o-w."

"Cow!" Harmony cried out, surprising both Lily and Severus, but then he shrugged and said, "I guess she just associates that word with McKinnon."

"I'll bet she's probably convinced herself that every girl envies her," Alice said.

"Of course, what else does she have?" Missy asked.

Severus and Lily sent the Prefects to start rounding up the students to go back to the castle at two o'clock. The sixth years were still partying about passing their Apparition tests successfully. Some, mainly the junior Marauders, wanted to apparate back to the school gate rather than taking the carriages, but Severus and Lily's orders prevailed – everybody was returning in the carriages or face point losses and detention.

Once everybody was back at the castle the Heads of House called roll. Severus and Lily went to their houses for roll call and then returned to their suite where Lily packed Harmony's new clothes in her trunk.

At dinner that night Dumbledore congratulated the sixth years on passing their tests and everybody else on returning to the castle at the scheduled time. He also announced that the invitations for the second annual Parents' Weekend had been sent out and like last year, the parents would be given the choice of flooing over, apparating or taking the Hogwarts Express.

"We know what your dad will choose," Severus said with a grin.

The next morning after breakfast, the carriages traveled the winding path to Hogsmeade, to the station. Severus wasn't shocked that he was able to see the Thestrals now; he had been expecting it. He decided they weren't really that scary looking. He and Lily helped out with the patrolling because all of the fifth year Prefects had stayed behind to study for their OWL's. Harmony was watched by either Alice or Missy while they patrolled. As he had last time, Severus had asked Blinky to pack a lunch for the train and as usual Blinky had packed enough for an army. Frank, Alice, Remus and Missy shared in the bounty of sandwiches, fresh vegetables and fruit, cold milk for Harmony, and bottles of chilled pumpkin juice.

"Anything going on with Potter and Pettigrew?" Severus asked.

"Nothing I can see. The junior Marauders stayed behind apparently," Alice said.

"Potter's probably staring longingly out the window and wishing for the good, old days when there were _four_ Marauders and they thought they ruled the school," Frank laughed.

"No doubt," Lily said. "Even if they _were_ still together, he's got another thing coming if he thinks McKinnon is going to let them to hang around constantly at Potter Manor."

Harmony took a nap after lunch, but woke up well in advance of the train arriving at Platform 9¾. She spotted Hal, Rose, Petunia, and Eileen as the train pulled into the station and began waving at them. Lily got her jacket on her while Severus shrank the picnic basket and put it in his pocket. They got off the train and Harmony ran immediately to her grandparents and her aunt.

The Potter's and Marlene were waiting for James to get off the train. When she spotted him she made a big production of waving and calling out his name. She walked past Lily with her arm clasped tightly around his. "Come along, Jamie. We're meeting my parents at the Golden Unicorn and finalizing our wedding plans," she said loudly.

Severus couldn't resist and called out, "Tell them you know me and they'll give you prime seats instead of the table by the kitchen door."

The Potter's all shot furious looks in his direction and stormed through the barrier without waiting for the guard to tell them it was safe to go.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Severus said chuckling. "They're such a bunch of puffed up popinjays!"

They went through the barrier and wheeled their trolleys to where Hal had parked the car. Severus helped Hal load their trunks in the boot while Lily strapped Harmony into her car seat and Petunia put Aesculapius and Morgana on the floor of the back seat. As they pulled away from the station, Lily giggled. "I think McKinnon expects me to duel her for Potter's affection. She can have the git with my best wishes! I ought to send her a sympathy card after the wedding!"

As was their habit they stopped in Birmingham for dinner and then Petunia drove the rest of the way to Manchester. Harmony was asleep by the time they reached Spinner's End. Lily and Petunia took her into the house and Eileen carried in both owls while Severus and Hal got the trunks inside.

"Don't forget breakfast tomorrow," Rose reminded them as Petunia got back in the car. "Reg is going to come over early at nine o'clock so I'll have breakfast about ten."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then."

They went inside and after tucking Harmony in and kissing her goodnight, they went into their bedroom. Severus was busy scribbling notes into his journal that Lily had given him for their first anniversary when she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing the nightgown he'd given her for Christmas. "Sev, are you going to work on that?"

"I just wanted to write down a few ideas before I forgot …" Severus looked up and seeing how ravishing Lily appeared put his journal aside and replied, "I'm done,"

"Good!"

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Rose was preparing breakfast the next morning when she heard the floo sound. Hal was in the living room so she kept on with her baking. Hal called, "Rose, Reg is here."

"Tell him to take his trunk upstairs, unpack it, and then come down to the kitchen," Rose called.

Reg appeared in the kitchen in about twenty minutes. Without saying a word, he got the dishes and silverware out and began setting the table. He moved over the stove. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"I thought something special this morning so I'm making Eggs Benedict."

"What can I do to help?" Reg asked.

"If you could toast the muffins that would help me greatly, Reg."

"Can do," Reg replied.

By the time Severus, Lily and Harmony arrived breakfast was being put on the table. They walked out into the kitchen and found Petunia and Hal along with Liam who had flooed over unexpectedly much to Tuney's delight. Reg was just finishing up toasting the last of the muffins and Rose was putting the slices of bacon, eggs and hollandaise sauce on top of them. They sat down, all squeezing in around the kitchen table and Harmony in her high chair.

"Mum, you outdid yourself," Lily said appreciatively.

"It's really delicious, Mrs. Evans," Liam said.

"Liam, you're going to be my son-in-law soon so please call me Rose or mum whatever you're comfortable with."

"All right, Rose," Liam replied smiling.

Wedding invitations had been sent out for Eileen's and Robert's wedding which would be held at Witches Moon on Friday evening. Liam and Reg were both invited.

"So, Dad did you and mum receive your invitations to parents' weekend next month?" Lily asked.

"Of course and I sent Cassiopeia back with our acceptance. I'm really looking forward to it as aside from the incident at the Three Broomsticks, we had a great time last year," Hal said.

Severus was seated next to Harmony's highchair and was sitting with his chin resting on his hand when a chocolate chip muffin floated by him. He looked at Harmony who was giggling and holding the muffin. "You know, Rose," Severus said. "I think you're going to have to secure the cookie jar somewhere safe or somebody's going to be summoning it and eating all the cookies."

"That little imp!" Lily exclaimed, but she tousled Harmony's hair and kissed her cheek. "She's been doing more and more magic."

"I think she must be feeling very secure and that's why it's happening more," Hal guessed.

After breakfast, Lily, Petunia, and Rose went shopping for a wedding gown for Petunia. Severus played with Harmony. When Lily came through the floo Severus was reading and Harmony was sitting on top of the back of the couch with her legs wrapped around Severus' neck and her hands holding onto his thick hair and giggling. She was barefoot too. She squealed in delight as she saw Lily.

Lily lifted her off of Severus and into her arms. "Sev, where are Harmony's shoes and socks?"

Severus looked around him. "Well, I took them off so if she kicked me in the face it wouldn't hurt as much." He spotted them underneath some notes he'd been working on. "Did you find Tuney a wedding gown?" He handed her Harmony's shoes and socks.

"Yes _and_ a Maid of Honor gown for me. I also found a new dress robe I can wear to Eileen's wedding, Missy and Remus' wedding, Alice and Frank's wedding."

"Lily, you _can_ buy a new robe for each wedding if you want to, you know?" Severus teased.

He and Lily had a few driving lesson with Hal before leaving for Witches Moon on Wednesday. The arrival times of the wedding guests were staggered over Thursday and Friday so Severus and Eileen wouldn't become exhausted by having to apparate so many people from Dragon Tail to Witches Moon.

Friday night the living room of Witches Moon glowed with candle light and was decorated beautifully due to the hard work of Rose, Petunia, and Lily along with suggestions from Audra. The air was scented by roses, Eileen's favorite flower. Like Severus and Lily, Eileen and Robert had chosen to be bonded. Reginald Winchester had the Ministry's authority to both marry and bond and he would act in that capacity tonight. There were many guests including the Lupin's, Longbottom's, the LeClair's, The Reisdorph's, and the Downing's. Many of Robert's friends from the hospital came also. Master Mind Healer Cromwell was there and also Healer Faircloud among others. Tiberius and Audra had moved into their picture frames in the living room to witness their daughter's marriage.

Severus gave his mum away. Eileen wore dress robes of sea mist color and had her black hair down in fancy curls. She wore a set of emerald earrings and a pendant that Robert had given her for a wedding gift and carried a bouquet of white roses. Severus was dressed in his sapphire blue dress robe which he now jokingly referred to as his wedding robe. He watched Eileen glow as she became Mrs. Robert Saxon. He felt Lily squeeze his hand and smiled down at her. Harmony was being held by Hal and had been on her best behavior all evening. She was dressed in a pale blue ruffled dress, matching sock and white patent leather Mary Jane's.

"I now pronounce you bonded in love and magic," Reginald said. "You may kiss your bride, Healer Saxon."

Robert gave Eileen a chaste kiss and everybody clapped. The reception was held in the dining room where the elves had a feast spread upon the table.

"Are your mum and Healer Saxon going to be living at your house?" Frank asked.

"Yes, they decided it was more convenient for Robert to move there rather than mum moving to his place."

"This is really a fantastic house, Sev," Alice remarked. "I'll bet you can't wait until Lily and you can move here permanently."

"That won't be for awhile yet I'm afraid," Severus replied. He excused himself to talk to Reginald who had been trying to get his attention.

"I wanted to let you know that every person you suggested for the board of the Romulus Foundation has accepted and we're scheduling our first meeting for the first week in May."

"I'm happy to hear it and I'm planning to attend the first meeting and after that only if you need my input on something."

The wedding reception finally broke up at eleven o'clock and everybody retired for the evening.

"That was really nice, wasn't it, Sev?" Lily asked as they lay in bed. Harmony was snuggled between them sound asleep.

"Yes, it was and I'm so happy for mum. She deserves all the happiness she can get after spending thirteen miserable years with Tobias."

"I wonder when Potter and McKinnon are getting married," Lily said yawning.

"It can't be soon enough for me," Severus replied.

"Yes, but I don't want him to get married before he finds out we're married and have been married since December of '76. It wouldn't be as much fun at graduation."

"I expect McKinnon will want a huge wedding so it will probably be after graduation," Severus added yawning.

The next day he and his mum disapparated their guests back to the Dragon Tail so they could floo home. By the time Severus got back home, he was exhausted. Robert waved his wand over him, looked at the parchment that popped up and handed him a vial. "Drink this, Sev. Your magical core is lower than I'm comfortable with. It's due to all the apparating you've done over the last two days. I had to prescribe the same regimen for your mum."

Severus recognized the Elixir of Power from the golden glow of the vial. He drank it down and then stretched out on the couch. Harmony climbed up on the couch and lay down beside him. Lily smiled as she saw the two of them asleep on the couch. Harmony was definitely daddy's girl.

The next morning they loaded their trunks and owls into the Evans' car and made the reverse trip to King's Cross. Severus who was carrying Harmony and Lily got on the train through their compartment door. Harmony stood at the window waving at Eileen and Robert, Hal, Rose and Petunia as the train pulled away from Platform 9 ¾.

At dinner that evening, Dumbledore announced that the children from the Hogsmeade Orphanage would be moving back to their newly built home the next day. Aurors and Wardsmiths had finished erecting the wards around it so now it was as safe as Hogwarts.

Remus cast a smile at Severus. Even if he wouldn't admit it Remus knew Severus was the orphanage's unknown benefactor.

"Hey Snivellus," James yelled down the table. "I hear that hag you call your mum got married. I hope she's using a birth control potion. We don't want or need another Snivellus!"

Severus didn't answer, but casting a wandless spell he made a cherry pie rise and smash into James' face and Lily completed the picture by dumping a bowl of whipped cream over his head with a non-verbal spell.

Everybody in the hall started laughing. "Hey Cherry baby! Can I have the next dance?" Reg jeered. For the next week James had to endure the taunts of 'Cherry baby.'

The first meeting of the Romulus foundation met in the board room off of Dumbledore's office and they heard reports about the building of the werewolf apartment complex, Reginald reported on all they applications they were getting for apartments and Severus reported on the latest information on the testing of the Wolfsbane Potion he was getting from St. Mungo's. He also reported on his own research into a children's version of the Wolfsbane Potion. Lily had come with him and sat holding Harmony who was very quiet during the meeting. Remus and Missy were there also.

Dumbledore made the final report on the wards and other security measures being used to discourage any attacks by Death Eaters. "Voldemort has been keeping a low profile since the failed attack at Hogwarts in January, but I'm sure we have not seen nor heard the last of him."


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** Previous disclaimer applies.

**A/N:** Okay, I admit to getting a bit teary when I wrote this chapter.

**Chapter 52**

The children were excited about moving into their new building. Remus and Missy, Severus and Lily, and Alice and Frank along with other students who were participating in Remus' mentoring program went to help the children get settled in their new quarters. Even Adam Wilkes came along to everyone's shock. Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Professor Flitwick were also there. Directress Grovenor was very grateful for all the help the children had been given since the attack in October. She had received many inquiries about adoption and some were in progress.

"I guess that attack may have been a blessing in disguise," Remus remarked as they were walking back to the castle from Hogsmeade. "That previous building was really old and I was always worried it might catch on fire."

"There's a lot more rooms and it looks as if the children's rooms are bigger than before too," Alice added.

"And it also bought attention to how many children need families," Severus remarked. "So You-Know-Who's plan mostly backfired."

During the next two weeks the elves were seen getting the castle ready for the Parents Weekend and being directed by either Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, or Professor Slughorn. They didn't have as much to do this year; mainly they just had to turn the rooms off of Gryffindor Tower; the ones the children from the orphanage had been using, back into suites for the families and siblings of the Gryffindor students and make sure the other suites for the Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw parents were cleaned and aired out.

The front page of the _**Prophet **_the next morning had an announcement that Minister Millicent Bagnold would officially dedicate the new werewolf apartment complex, Nottingham Pines, outside of Hogsmeade. The ceremony was set for the Saturday of Parent's Weekend. All the board members of the Romulus Foundation would attend with the exception of the two members who suffered from Lycanthropy. They could not afford to risk exposure. Severus was happy that his mum and Rose would be able to attend as well as Petunia and Liam. Dumbledore had also informed him that Minister Bagnold would award him, Regulus, Garron Goyle, and Vance Crabbe their Order of Merlin, First Class in a private ceremony in his office at one o'clock. Paul would be given his Special Service to the School award that evening during the formal dinner.

The fifth and seventh years continued to study diligently for their OWL's and their NEWT's. Severus, Lily, Frank, Alice, Remus and Missy quizzed each other and practiced spells. Occasionally, Chea and Amos joined them. Chea also wore a modest diamond on her left hand. Lily, Missy, and Alice all congratulated her. She and Amos planned to marry before Auror Academy started. Amos would began his training in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry the Monday after graduation.

During the next week Missy received her acceptance to the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable-in-training and Alice, Frank, Chea, and Sirius received their acceptance into the Auror Academy.

"What about Potter?" Lily asked.

"Sirius told me his admittance is dependent on his NEWT's being Exceeds Expectations or above," Remus replied.

"I hope he only get Acceptable in all his NEWT's," Frank said.

That weekend found Severus holding Harmony, Lily, Frank and Alice, Paul, Remus and Missy waiting at the Hogsmeade Station waiting for the train to come in.

"I think I see it," Missy yelled standing on her tiptoes. "Isn't that smoke I see?"

Severus looked in the distance since he was 6'2 and could see over everybody else. He could see a plume of smoke in the distance. "Yes, that's it." He turned and ordered, "Everybody back away from the tracks until the train comes to a full stop."

The junior Marauders wouldn't step back at first. James had told them they should oppose Snivellus' orders no matter what they were, but when Lily threatened them with detention and loss of house points if they didn't step back, they sullenly followed her orders. After all they were already in dutch with their housemates for their continual lose of house points.

The train pulled majestically into the station and came to a stop. Watching it, Severus felt a little sad that coming back from spring break was his final ride on it. They wouldn't be taking it again when school was out.

The passengers began disembarking from the train. "Mum, Dad, Petunia, Liam over here!" Lily shouted waving her hand in the air. She and Sev stepped around people to get to hers and Sev's parents. Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. and Mrs. Downing were standing with them. Behind them stood the Lupin's and the Reisdorph's. Mr. and Mrs. LeClair were just getting off the train.

Lily's parents gave her and Severus a hug and a kiss as did Petunia. Liam gave Lily a hug and shook Severus hand. "I hear you've done a smashing job as Head Boy."

"I've done the best I could," Severus answered.

Hal lifted Harmony out of Severus' arms. "How are you, Miss Harmony?"

"Fine, Ganpa," Harmony replied smiling.

This time Severus and Lily's families got to ride in the Head's carriage up to the castle. They pulled up in front of the castle. Severus helped Lily down then took Harmony from Hal who jumped down and helped Rose out. Liam got out and helped Petunia down.

As it was last year, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were standing behind a small table handing out maps of Hogwarts and a schedule of events for that night and the next day. Lily took her parents up to the seventh floor while Severus took his mum and Robert to the dungeon. "It'll be much nicer this year. All the Death Eaters are gone," Severus remarked.

"Well, I'm certainly thankful for that," Eileen said. She gave Harmony a kiss. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

"Bye, Ganma and Ganpa," Harmony said waving over Severus shoulder.

As last year, Dumbledore was acting as the welcome guide for Gryffindor Tower. "Your quarters are just around the corner and there's a plaque with your names on it next to your suite. Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mr. Hollywell and congratulations on Miss Evans and your engagement."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Liam replied. "I'm happy to be back."

Again Rose had baked a box of different treats for Dumbledore. Lily resized the box for her and she gave it to him. "I baked you some cookies, brownies and some other treats, Headmaster. There's also a couple of bags of lemon drops."

"I thank you very kindly, Mrs. Evans. Your treats are always something I look forward to with great enjoyment."

The Evans' found their suite and Lily went back to the Head's suite. She planned to freshen up and then go back upstairs to escort her family down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Severus had gotten Harmony washed up and into one of her new dresses. "I'm going to go down to Slytherin House and escort mum and Robert up. We'll wait for you at the bottom of the stairs, okay?"

"Okay, Sev," Lily called from the bathroom.

Severus picked up Harmony and left the suite. He went downstairs to the Slytherin House and knocked on the door. Robert opened the door. "Come on in, Sev. Eileen is just putting the finishing touches on."

Severus put Harmony down for a few minutes while they waited for Eileen. "Are you ready for your NEWT's, Sev?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I think I'm ready as I'll ever be," Severus replied. NEWT's and OWL's were the next two weeks. The Examiners would probably be arriving on Sunday evening. "After we've finished; it's another week's wait before we find out our scores."

"Yes, it's quite nerve-wracking waiting for those scores to come," Robert recalled.

Eileen walked dressed in a pale green velvet robe with matching shoes. With it she wore the emeralds Robert had given her as a wedding gift. She lifted Harmony out of Severus' arms. "My! Don't you look pretty tonight?"

Harmony was wearing a pale green, ruffled dress, lace trimmed white socks, and her black patent leather Mary Jane's.

They walked up the stairs from the dungeon to the Entrance Hall to wait for the Evans. Alice, her parents, Augusta, and Frank came down the stairs. "We'll save a table," Frank called.

"Okay," Severus replied with a wave.

Lily and her parents, Petunia and Liam came out of their suite to go downstairs. The Potter's with the McKinnon's were just coming out of their suite. Marlene had a younger brother that was a fifth year Lily smirked as she noticed how tightly Marlene was holding onto Potter's arm. If she wasn't careful she was going to cut off the circulation in that arm.

"Well, well," James drawled. "If it isn't the most boring head boy we've ever had back again."

"You shut up, Pothead unless you want another busted nose," Petunia threatened, but then she smirked. "But I suppose you're jealous because Dumbledore made Severus head boy and _not_ you." She took Liam's arm. "Come on, Liam, Mum, Dad, Lily, let's get away from these losers."

"How dare …" Marlene started to splutter. The Potter's looked shocked and the McKinnon's appeared even haughtier than they normally did.

The Evans' made it to the top of the stairs before they burst out laughing. "That was good one, Tuney!" Lily said when she finally caught her breath.

"Well, I never met such a bunch of stuffed shirts!" Petunia said. They were still laughing as they reached the bottom of the stairs where Severus, Harmony, Eileen and Robert were waiting.

"What's so funny?" Severus asked.

"We met the Potter's coming out of our suite," Petunia began. "Pothead insulted Liam and I threatened to break his nose again and called them a bunch of losers."

"Perfect, Tuney!" Severus complimented her.

The double doors to the Great Hall stood wide open as they walked in. "Over here," Remus waved. He and Frank had put three tables together so everybody could sit together. Severus', Lily's, Alice's, Frank's, Remus' and Missy's and the Reisdorph family all sat together. Augusta was between Hal and Severus chatting about the dedication tomorrow. As a board member of the Romulus Foundation she had toured the apartment complex and had been very impressed with the construction, decorations and furnishings. She was happy the transformation rooms were furnished with thick rugs and soft, comfortable furniture. "I think this will be so much better for people suffering from Lycanthropy. Now if we can just get some of those abominable laws regarding employment that Umbridge has passed, thrown out."

"We'll do it, Augusta," Hal said. "We may have to do it one step at a time, but we'll get it done."

Harmony was sitting in a high chair next to Lily seemed particularly happy this evening and was giggling and waving at everyone who passed their table. Paul's two younger sisters, Jillian and Tessa sat on Lily's other side. Jillian was now nine and would be attending Hogwarts in two years and Tessa was seven.

Sirius walked into the hall by himself. James stood up waving at Sirius and calling, "Over here, Padfoot." He looked over to where James, Marlene and their families were sitting with other prominent 'light' families and instead of heading in that direction, he walked over to the table where his parents and Reg were sitting with other Slytherin families, who were neutral as far as Voldemort was concerned, and spoke with his parents. Orion, to everyone's surprise, stood up and shook Sirius' hand and then pulled out a chair for him to sit down. Walburga looked as if she might start crying.

"I'll be damned," Severus muttered.

"I guess wonders never cease, Sev," Rose said smiling. "I'm glad Sirius has decided to reconcile with his family. I told Reg he might."

"I'm sure Walburga is happy to have her family reunited," Eileen remarked.

People began ordering their food. Hal ordered the same meal he had last year; baked sea bass, asparagus with hollandaise sauce, and roasted potatoes.

After the meal was finished, Dumbledore stood up and announced the schedule for the next day. "Beginning at nine o'clock will be the dedication of Nottingham Pines after which is the last Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Lunch will be served after the game. Visits to Hogsmeade, tours of the castle with our professors and tours of the grounds led by our Care of Magical Creatures Professor Kettleburn or our Groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys, Rebeus Hagrid will take place all afternoon and a formal dinner tomorrow evening at seven o'clock with a social hour beginning at six-thirty. Formal dress robes are required for fourth years and up. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

Professor Spout had invited Rose and her family to visit her in her quarters after dinner and they were agreeable to joining her. Severus took his mum and Robert to see the greenhouses which hadn't been anywhere as large as they were now when they were at Hogwarts. He also took them upstairs to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement to show them the high tech lab he and Lily had designed.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Remus and Frank entered the portrait hole, walked into the common room on their way to their dorm. They went up the stairs to their dorm, but were stopped from going in by loud yelling coming from their dorm room.

"If you're going to be hanging around with your dark family, Padfoot then you can't hang around with me! It's either them or me!" James shouted.

"My family isn't dark, Prongs!" Sirius yelled back. "My dad's a retired Auror for Merlin's sake. Don't forget he's put a lot of dark wizards in Azkaban! My mum might believe Purebloods are superior, but she doesn't believe in murdering Muggleborns and Muggles!"

"You're a traitor to the light, Padfoot!" James hissed. "Maybe you should have been sorted into Slytherin!"

"And you're a prejudice narrow-minded jerk, Prongs. You don't have that many friends left so be careful who you throw away!"

The door flew open almost hitting Frank and Remus as Sirius stormed out with an expression like a thundercloud.

"Damn dark wizards!" James yelled after him.

Remus and Frank looked at each other and decided they'd find somewhere else to go for awhile until things cooled off again.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The next morning after breakfast the dedication ceremony at Nottingham Pines took place. There was a heavy concentration of Aurors and other Magical Law Enforcement officials to protect the Minister and prevent any attacks by Voldemort or his followers. Reporters from the _**Dailey Prophet**_, _The Quibbler_, _Witch Weekly_ and the _Wizarding Wireless Network_ were crowded into the press section.

Severus dressed in his Slytherin house robes, sat up on the platform with the other members of the Romulus Foundation. The leaders of Hogsmeade were also seated on the platform.

Minister Bagnold stepped up to the podium. "We are here today to dedicate Nottingham Pines, safe living accommodations for people suffering from Lycanthropy. For too long the Ministry has ignored the needs of people who through no fault of their own have been stricken with this terrible condition. For too long the Ministry has taken an active part in persecuting them and forcing them to live in the shadows or turned a blind eye to the fact. It took the vision of one young man to open our eyes as to what was going on. He founded this foundation, the Romulus Foundation, to help people suffering from Lycanthropy and with the cooperation of the leaders of Hogsmeade Village has made the building of this complex possible. Today I dedicate it with the words, _Emuno Annosus Aevum_. Thank you."

Everybody clapped as she stepped away from the podium and Dumbledore took her place. "I'd like to thank the village of Hogsmeade for its overwhelming acceptance and tolerance that made this project possible. I'd also like to thank the members of the Romulus Foundation for accepting their nominations to the board. Finally I'd like to introduce the young man Minister Bagnold spoke of whose vision made this entire project possible, Mr. Severus Snape of Slytherin House. Severus, would you please stand."

Severus quickly stood and accepted the applause and then sat back down just as quickly.

After the dedication, there were tours of the Nottingham Pines. As Severus came off the stage, Lily grabbed him and gave him a kiss. "Sev, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Lily. I'm just glad everything turned out so well and Dumbridge wasn't able to stick her big ass foot in anything."

They returned to Hogwarts to change into more casual clothes for the Quidditch match. Eileen, Rose, and Petunia chose to wear slacks to the match rather than dresses or robes. Hal had wisely thought ahead and bought earplugs so Augusta wouldn't scream him deaf. The match was a fierce one and Severus was amused at Professor Flitwick jumping up and down while cheering his house on. Augusta was yelling, "Go, Frank! Kick their bums!" Lily was just as loud or louder than Augusta in urging her house to victory. Severus held his hands over Harmony's ears to prevent any auditory damage from all the noise. He wished he had a pair of the earmuffs they'd worn second year when they repotted the Mandrakes.

Gryffindor won the match and would be award the House Cup at the farewell feast. Severus didn't really mind. Slytherin was in second place and the majority of their points were for academic excellence.

They visited Hogsmeade and ate lunch the Three Broomsticks. Everybody ordered the house specialty, grilled cheese sandwiches and homemade crips. Thankfully, there was no dungbomb attack this year. Hal, Rose, and Petunia had announced they were going to take a tour of the grounds later as they had not been able to fit it in last year.

"You better buy some trainers then. You're going to need them especially if you go with Hagrid. He sometimes forgets that everybody can't take as big of steps as he can," Severus remarked.

They were all in Dumbledore's office at one o'clock to see Severus awarded his Order of Merlin, First Class. He and Lily had changed back into their school robes. Also attending were Orion, Walburga, and Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Goyle and Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe.

Minister Bagnold had four blue velvet boxes open on Dumbledore's desk. She took out the first medal and slipped it over Reg's head, the second over Vance's head, and the third over Garron's head. She took out the fourth, but as she was much shorter than Severus he had to bow quite low for her to get it over his head. She stepped back and addressed the four of them, "Gentlemen, the Order of Merlin, First Class is awarded to people who go beyond the ordinary to save others from serious injury and/or death. In risking your lives to save the lives of your fellow housemates last January you have proven beyond a doubt that you are worthy to wear this medal with pride." she said and congratulated them and shook each of their hands. "In addition, Mr. Snape, yours is being awarded for your invention of the Wolfsbane Potion and as the founder of the Romulus Foundation to aide the victims of Lycanthropy."

Everybody began clapping and family members rushed up to hug and kiss the awardees. Lily gave Severus a big hug and a kiss. "I know I've already said this once today, but it bears repeating. I am so proud of you!"

Harmony reached for the medal. "Daddy good."

"Daddy was very good," Lily said with a smile.

Sirius came over. "I just wanted to say congratulations, Severus and thank you for keeping Reg from harm when he decided to say no to the Death Eaters."

"Thank you and no thanks needed for Reg. I would have done it no matter what because I've always looked on Reg as a younger brother." They shook hands and Sirius returned to his family.

Severus and Lily returned to their suite after the ceremony and put Harmony down for her nap and decided to have some time to themselves. They got up in time to get dressed in their dress robes. Lily wore a sea mist colored rob while Severus wore his forest green one and they had even bought a dress robe for Harmony that was pale green. "I think we're presentable," Lily said as she straightened Severus' Slytherin tie.

"More than I'd say," he replied. They went downstairs and waited for Eileen and Robert to come up from the dungeon and the Evans to come down from the seventh floor.

Petunia wore an attractive sheath dress of a warm brown color and brown heels. She wore the amber earrings she'd bought last year in Hogsmeade with the matching necklace Lily had bought her for Christmas. Liam looked very handsome in a plain black velvet robe. Rose wore an attractive flower print dress and Hal wore a suit. Eileen wore pale blue dress robe and Robert wore a expensively tailored linen robe with his pin indicating he was a Master Healer.

Dinner that night was very formal. Again Sirius chose to sit with his family rather than sitting with James and his family. The elves had decided on roasted chickens with chestnut stuffing, three different kinds of vegetables, mashed, roasted and creamed potatoes. Apple or cherry pie with ice cream for dessert.

Once dinner had ended, Dumbledore once again stood up. "Congratulations to Gryffindor House for winning the cup today. I have one very special honor to award tonight. Mr. Reisdorph, would you please come up to the front with your family."

Paul looked confused. Severus of course had known he was receiving a special award, but it was a complete surprise to Paul. He got up and walked to the front followed by his parents and two sisters. Dumbledore came down from the high table holding a thin brown box.

"Mr. Reisdorph last January at great personal risk to yourself alerted us to the fact that Death Eaters had invaded Slytherin House and were threatening the lives of you housemates. You acted bravely and without concern for your own safety so tonight I am awarding you the Special Award for Services to the School." He gave the box to Paul who opened it and found a plaque engraved with his name, the date and the inscription that read '_For Special Services to the School_'. "Wicked!" Paul said and showed it to his parents and his sisters. "An identical one will be placed in the trophy case permanently." Dumbledore added.

Everybody clapped as they made their way back to their table. When the clapping died down again, Dumbledore said, "For those of you leaving on the Express tomorrow; it will leave Hogsmeade station at ten o'clock. I wish you a good night."

Everybody at the table congratulated Paul. After the dinner was over they went to the Evans suite for a short time, but as it had been a long and very eventful day; everyone decided to retire early.

The next morning breakfast was a buffet and the carriages were waiting outside to take the people taking the Hogwarts Express down to the station. Lily and Severus gave their parents hugs and kisses and Harmony added hers. "We'll see you back here in three weeks for graduation," Lily said as her parents got on the train. Robert leaned out the window and called, "Good luck on your NEWT's tomorrow."

"I can't believe we're graduating in three weeks," Lily said. "It seems like only yesterday we were crossing the lake in a boat."

"I know it. Before you know it we'll be sending our own kids off to Hogwarts," Severus teased.

"I don't even want to think about that yet, Sev!"

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The Examiners arrived Sunday night and the exams would start tomorrow. The OWL's and NEWT's were given over a two week period so as to give the students time to rest and relax between tests. The rest of the school would have their exams the last week of school

Severus rose at his usual time the next morning to go to his college class, fortunately his first test wasn't until ten and it was Arithmancy. Professor Slughorn was proctoring the written portion of the test. That was a piece of cake for Severus. The practical consisted of solving a problem designed by the Examiner; he had to solve it and list all the steps he'd taken to solve it. Since the practicals were given in alphabetical order, Lily was finished before him.

"That was rough," Lily said when he got back before lunch. "I'm not sure how I did, but I hope I got at least an Acceptable."

"I'll bet you get an Exceeds or an Outstanding," Severus replied confidently.

Potions was after lunch. McGonagall proctored the written portion of the test after which they lined up outside the Great Hall to wait to take the practical portion. Both Severus and Lily breezed through the practical. "I never liked brewing the Draught of Living Death," Lily complained. "The Examiner gave me kind of a funny look when I used the changes you came up with instead of what was in Borage's book."

"Consider yourself lucky. I had to brew Amortentia and that's one of the hardest potions to brew correctly," Severus replied pulling out his shirt and loosening his tie before flopping down on the couch.

"Sev, you could have probably brewed that when you were twelve," Lily teased sitting down beside him.

The entrance way opened and Harmony ran in followed by Rose. "We were out walking on the grounds," Rose announced. "It's very lovely this time of year. We had a nice chat with Hagrid."

Harmony ran over to the couch and climbed up and sat between Severus and Lily. Lily gave her a hug. "Spring and Fall are the prettiest times here, Mum," Lily replied.

"Hagrid does enjoys talking," Severus laughed. "I imagine he invited you to stay for tea too?"

"Yes, but I told him we needed to get back as your test was probably over with," Rose replied.

They didn't have any exams again until Wednesday and Thursday when they had Charms and Herbology. Next week would be Transfiguration on Monday, Ancient Runes on Tuesday and the last exam would be Defense Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday. Warding was not included in the NEWT's, but they did need to pass a test to receive their certification and that would take place on Tuesday of the last week.

The Charms exam at ten o'clock was proctored by Professor Marlwick. Severus felt he did well although it hadn't been one of his favorite classes. The practical was much harder because he had to listen closely to what the Examiner requested by way of spellcraft because she would throw in a something small and he could miss it unless he was paying close attention. He was glad when he was dismissed. Lily was all smiles because she had excelled at Charms right from the first year.

Thursday morning was Herbology and the written portion of the exam was proctored by Professor Flitwick. The practical part had the Examiner firing questions at them about plants, their properties and their usages.

Aside from Severus' college class on Friday morning, they had no other classes so Severus and Lily decided to put Harmony in her stroller and take a walk around the Black Lake. Severus pushed Harmony's stroller while Lily walked beside him. "Glad Potter's not around. He'd probably try to do a repeat of fifth year if he was."

"And I'd send a stinging hex right to the idiot's family jewels too," Lily answered.

"Ouch!" Severus muttered wincing.

"I wonder if Potter's still mad at Sirius." Frank and Remus had told everybody about the argument between James and Sirius.

"Didn't Remus say that Sirius hasn't come back to the dorm yet?" Severus asked. "He must have found somewhere else to sleep."

"I'll bet he's staying in the Room of Requirement," Lily guessed.

They stopped to watch as the Giant Squid came to the surface and stuck one tentacle out of the water before swimming back down into the lake. Harmony giggled and pointed at the lake and yelled, "Fishy!"

"Big fishy," Severus laughed.

They spent the entire weekend studying for the NEWT's they were having the coming week and practicing non-verbal spells for Defense. Alice and Frank needed top grades in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts for the Auror Academy.

Professor Hubris proctored the written Transfiguration exam. The practical was really tough as the Examiner had them transform something into one form and then shot instructions one after another to transform it into many different things. Severus was ready to kiss the hem of the robe of whatever deity presented itself in thanks when he left the Great Hall.

The next morning was Ancient Runes. Professor Sprout proctored the written portion which Severus completed easily. Lily and Remus did also. The practical portion of the exam involved interpreting a long passage of runes and determining what it said.

Their final written exam for Defense Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday was once again proctored by Professor Flitwick. Severus felt he'd done well on it. The practical portion of the test involved a great deal of non-verbal spells. Severus even threw in a bit of wandless magic for extra credit.

"Now comes the really hard part," Remus remarked at dinner that night. "Waiting for our scores."

"Yeah," Frank agreed. "Next week seems like a long way off."

"How do you suppose Potter did?" Alice asked.

"Well, he certainly looks pleased with himself," Lily said.

"He always looks pleased himself," Missy said.

On Tuesday they took their final test in Warding which if they passed would earn them their certification a Wardsmiths. The rest of the week was spent sweating and waiting for the owls to arrive with their NEWT results. Professor Marlwick passed out the certificates of Wardsmith Certification after Dumbledore had awarded the house cup to Gryffindor. Suddenly the hooting of many owls could be heard and the Great Hall was suddenly filled with owls of many kinds and sizes carrying the familiar envelopes of the Wizarding Examination Authority. A big barn owl landed in front of Severus and he took the envelope from it and offered it a strip of bacon. He opened the envelope, took out the slip of parchment inside. He was pleased to see that he had six Outstandings and one Exceeds. He bent over to Lily and asked, "How did you do?"

"Five Outstandings and two Exceeds," Lily said. "What about you?"

"Six Outstandings and one Exceeds. I brought my Transfiguration score up, but my Charms score is still the same as it was on my OWL's."

"I know. My scores in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were still the same as on my OWL's."

The students were getting ready to leave for the summer. Severus and Lily rode down to Hogsmeade to make sure all the students got on the Express safely.

"Sev!" Paul called.

"Hi, Paul," Severus called waving.

Paul ran up to him. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything over the last two years! Can I come to your graduation tomorrow?"

"You're welcome and if you need any help with anything next year, Lily and I will be living in London and you can just fire-call us. As to graduation, if you fire-call the Evans, I'm sure you can floo over with them tomorrow."

"Okay, Sev I'll do that. Thanks!"

Severus and Lily stepped back and watched as Hagrid and the station master made sure all the doors were shut securely. The station master waved to the engineer. They watched as the Hogwarts Express began pulling out of the station with the kids hanging out the windows yelling and waving. "It doesn't seem possible they we won't ever be riding on the Hogwarts Express again," Lily said softly as the train fading into the distance.

"I know, but after tomorrow we'll be moving on to a new life and that's a good thing," Severus replied squeezing Lily's hand. "And besides we get the pleasure of seeing Potter's expression tomorrow when he finds out we've been married for over a year," He added and smirked.

Lily giggled. "I am so looking forward to that!"

Dinner that evening consisted of listening to James brag that he'd gotten Outstandings in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures and Exceeds in everything else.

"What a bloody braggart!" Alice complained. "I'm not thrilled with having Potter in class with me another three years."

Severus and Lily were up early the next morning making sure everything was packed. Severus had cleaned out their lab the night before and carefully packed all the ingredients and his microscope in boxes that he shrank and put inside his trunk. Lily packed Harmony's trunk with all her clothes and toys, shrank it and put it inside her trunk. She shrank her doll and her plush heart and put them in her purse. Severus shrank her Big Wheels and put it in his pocket. The Evans,' his mum and Robert, and Petunia and Liam flooed over at nine o'clock because the graduation ceremony started at ten. Paul and Reg were with them.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to my graduation," Severus said.

Reg grinned and joked, "Well, I don't tell you _everything_, Sev."

Hal took Harmony from Lily. She was dressed in a white ruffled dress, white sock trimmed with lace and wearing her white patent leather Mary Jane's. They left to go down to find good seats.

The ceremony was being held on the wide expanse of lawn that led down to the lake. A podium had been erected and there were seats on both sides of the podium. A to P would sit on the right of the podium and R to Z on the left. They lined up in the Entrance Hall in alphabetical order with help from Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. "Mr. Pettigrew, please straighten your tie," Professor McGonagall ordered crisply. "Mr. Black, your shirt is untucked. Please smarten yourselves up, everyone."

Lily and Severus had decided to wear their wedding rings to the ceremony since everybody would find out soon enough they were married.

They walked out the front doors and took their seats. James was looking around and then reached over and tapped Remus, who was sitting in the row in front of him, on his shoulder. "Why's Evans sitting next to Snivellus?"

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes wishing his last name started with an A instead of an L. "I have absolutely no idea why Lily is sitting next to _Severus_, James."

"Will you shut up, Potter!" Frank said. "If you keep yapping we won't be able to hear Dumbledore when he calls our names!"

Dumbledore welcomed everyone to the ceremony for the graduation of the class of 1978 before he launched into his speech encouraging unity. "It doesn't matter whether you are Pureblood, Half-Blood, Muggleborn or Muggle, Tom Riddle will not ignore you if you are in his way! You do not have less chance of dying just because your status is a Pureblood."

"Merlin's beard!" Severus muttered. "What a cheerful speech!" He contented himself with gazing at the Black Lake and recalling the boat ride first year and his first glimpse of Hogwarts. Although his mum had told him about it countless times, he'd never expected to see such a beautiful sight as that night.

"I urge all of you to forget your petty differences and join together in the fight against Riddle A united front is the best front in fighting Tom's influence and preventing his rise to power."

The clapping was thunderous. Severus scanned the audience and saw most of the Gryffindor parents were the clapping the loudest while the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw parents were clapping politely.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "Now if you will indulge me for a few more minutes I have some special awards that need handing out." He picked up a scroll that was tied with a bright red ribbon.

"Here it comes," Severus muttered to Lily.

"Our first award is the Miranda Goshawk for Excellence in Charms award. Not only has our recipient received an Outstanding in Charms since her first year, but she's invented at least two medical charms that are now being tested at St. Mungo's and she served as our Head Girl this year also This year the award goes to Lily Elizabeth Evans Snape of Gryffindor House."

**A/N: **_Emuno Annosus Aevum - _Safe, Full Lifetime


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimers: **All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **Thanks to Capo Executor for his ideas about Severus' great-uncle, and Death Eaters kidnapping Muggleborn children.

**Chapter 53**

"What!" James yelled jumping to his feet. "Lily's _married_ to Snivellus? She can't be!"

"No, she's just using his name because she's tired of her own name," Frank snorted loudly.

"Mr. Potter, please sit down and be quiet," Dumbledore said. "You're being extremely rude."

James sat down looking stunned and sick. "It's not right! Her being forced to marry that slimy, greasy snake."

"Nobody forced her, James, you idiot!" Remus snapped.

Lily walked up to get her award from Dumbledore and glared at James. She went up to the podium, shook Dumbledore's hand and took her award to great applause. She smiled and gave a little wave to Harmony who was waving and bouncing up and down on Hal's lap. Lily sat down next to Severus and had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling over Potter's reaction. "I hope Harmony doesn't make herself sick. She's bouncing around so much," Lily said worriedly. "Be sure and wave at her when you go up there."

"Our next award is the Alastor Moody Award for Excellence in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year it is awarded to Remus John Lupin also of Gryffindor House."

Remus went up to collect his award from Dumbledore, shook his hand and returned to his seat to enthusiastic applause.

The next award is the Beaumont Marjoribanks Award for Excellence in Herbology and this year it is awarded to Alice Abigail Downing of Gryffindor House."

Alice walked up to the podium, accepted her award and shook Dumbledore's hand then returned to her seat to a lot of applause.

"Our next two are being awarded to the same person. He not only was our Head Boy this year, but has invented many spells and potions, the most important being the Wolfsbane Potion. The awards are the Nicolas Flamel Award for Excellence in Potions which has not been awarded in 78 years and the Bridget Wenlock Award for Excellence in Arithmancy which was last awarded in 1960. This year they are awarded to Severus Tiberius Snape of Slytherin House."

Lily threw her arms around Severus and gave him a passionate kiss. He was rather flushed when he went up to receive his awards. He accepted his them and shook Dumbledore's hand. As he was coming back, he took a detour and swept up Harmony from Hal's lap and took her back with him to overwhelming applause.

Dumbledore smiled. "The next award is the Mortimer Gamp Award for Excellence in Transfiguration and this year it's being awarded to Sirius Orion Black of Gryffindor House."

Sirius rose and walked to the podium to receive his award, shook Dumbledore's hand and returned to his seat to much applause. Orion and Walburga looked proud of their eldest son and Reg was clapping enthusiastically as were the Evans.

"Our last award is the Kennilworthy Whisp for Excellence in Flying. In all my years as headmaster, I've never seen as talented flyer as this young man. Maybe not until his son or daughter attends, Hogwarts perhaps," Dumbledore joked. "This award is very rarely presented, but this year it goes to Mr. James Charles Potter of Gryffindor House."

James jumped to his feet and strutted up to Dumbledore to receive his award. He'd show Lily the big mistake she'd made marrying that greasy-haired git! She'd be sorry that she'd rejected his offer of marriage when Snivellus showed his true colors! He accepted his award from Dumbledore to enthusiastic applause, most of it coming from Marlene, his parents and hers who were all clapping enthusiastically.

Dumbledore began handing out the diplomas. The diplomas were tied with red, green, yellow, or blue ribbons. James cringed again when he heard Dumbledore call out Lily Elizabeth Snape. When he called Severus' name, Severus carried Harmony up with him. She took Severus' diploma for him and said, "Tank you," and then giggled.

"You are most welcome, Miss Snape."

When the diplomas were all handed out, Dumbledore said, "I wish the Hogwarts class of 1978 the best of luck in whatever career path they choose."

As soon as the ceremony was over, Marlene rushed up to James and gave him a big kiss. "Jamie, I'm so terribly proud of you!"

Lily and Severus were surrounded by their friends who wanted to know all about their marriage.

"When did you get married?"Alice asked.

"How come you got married?" Missy wanted to know.

Lily smiled. "Sev and I were married on December 24th of 1976. We got married because Mr. Potter wanted to betroth me to Potter and my dad refused. We were afraid Potter might do something nasty to force me into marrying him and then bond me so I couldn't ever get out of it."

"Dumbledore married us, but we couldn't tell anybody because the Board of Governors probably would have forced us to leave if they'd found out," Severus continued.

"I wish all of you could have been at our wedding, but it just wasn't possible at the time" Lily finished.

"It's okay, we understand," Alice said.

"We are going to have a small ceremony at the Muggle Registry office in Manchester probably sometime in August. We've decided we want to be married in both societies. You're all invited to that," Severus said.

"I'll help everybody get the proper Muggle clothes," Missy offered. She was always amazed at the bizarre outfit's wizards and witches came up with when they tried to dress like Muggles. It looked as if their basic common sense took flight.

The rest of the day was spent going to various reception and parties and it was nine in the evening before they got back to Spinner's End. Severus and Lily got Harmony into bed because it was an hour past her normal bedtime. Lily took Harmony's trunk out of hers and resized it. She took her doll and plush heart out of her purse, resized them and tucked them under the covers next to Harmony. Severus took her Big Wheels™ out of his robe pocket, resized it, and placed it next to her wardrobe.

Lily bent and gave her a kiss. "Night, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Mummy," Harmony said.

"What would you like me to read to you tonight, Harmony?" Severus asked as if he didn't already know.

Harmony giggled. "Hoppin pot, Daddy."

Severus pulled '_Tales of Beadle the Bard_' out of his robe pocket and began to read. He only got a few pages into it before Harmony had fallen sound asleep. He put aside the book, kissed Harmony forehead and whispered, "Good night, Little One. Sweet dreams." He got up carefully so he didn't wake her up and shut off the light, leaving only a night light burning. He went into his and Lily's room where Lily had just finished putting away or hanging up both their clothing.

"Is Harmony asleep?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I think she was really worn out."

"Just think, Sev. No more Potter ever!"

"And we'll always have the memory of the look on his face when he found out we were married," Severus added.

"I almost started laughing and I had to bite my tongue," Lily recalled.

"I don't imagine McKinnon was too thrilled with his reaction," Severus speculated.

Lily started getting ready for bed. "Oh well, she'll probably just blame me for it."

The next week was very busy. Severus had already sat his exams at college and was satisfied when he received his grades that week; he had passed with one Exceeds and two Outstandings. Petunia and Liam's wedding was on the following Saturday, July 1st. They were married in the church Petunia and Lily had attended as children and where Hal and Rose still attended. Petunia wore a beautiful ivory charmeuse wedding dress. It was very simple, classy, and elegant with deep V-neck, empire waist with a straight fit and a short train. She wore her hair in a tight chignon and wore a long sheer veil pinned to the back of her head. Lily wore a chiffon mock wrap A-line dress in lilac with gathered shoulder straps, an Empire sweetheart bust line, gathered midriff with bow accent, and draped skirt. She wore her hair in a French braid and had transfigured her shoes to match her gown. Lily came down the aisle first on the arm of Liam's brother and then Petunia came down the aisle on Hal's arm. Liam standing up on the altar looked completely stunned. Severus, who was sitting next to Rose in the front row and holding Harmony, grinned. He figured he must have had a similar expression on his face when he saw Lily in her bridal gown.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" The minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Hal answered and then sat down next to Rose.

Severus who had never in his life been to a Muggle religious service of any kind looked on the ceremony with interest. When Petunia and Liam were pronounced man and wife, Liam gave Petunia a chaste kiss. The Registration of Marriage would automatically be taken care of by the minister.

The wedding reception was in the church hall. Petunia and Liam cut their cake which Rose had made and was similar to the one she had made for Severus and Lily's wedding. Like theirs it was decorated with the birth flowers of Petunia and Liam. They were going to spend their honeymoon in Paris and stay at Severus and Lily's house there for two weeks. Petunia had wanted her and Liam's marriage to be bonded like Severus and Lily's so Severus arranged for Reginald to do it in a private ceremony before they left for Paris.

"That went really well," Lily said tossing her clutch purse on their bed and sitting down. She kicked off her shoes. "Didn't Tuney look absolutely gorgeous?"

"Yes, she did," Severus agreed. "Next weekend is Remus and Missy's wedding. I wonder if he invited Sirius."

"I imagine. Remus and Sirius have been closer since Sirius stopped hanging around with Potter so much."

Severus had already started his summer classes at the College of Potions on June 1st and he and Lily would also be starting their parenting classes at Ministry on Monday evening. Remus and Missy would be taking the same classes.

"Monday after class I'm going to see some realtors and pick up some house listings for houses that are for sale in London," Severus said.

"Good. I know your mum and Robert don't mind us living here, but they _are_ newlyweds and should have some privacy," Lily replied.

Severus had two classes on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and a lab and another class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He was usually home by twelve and spent most of the afternoon playing with Harmony. He took her Big Wheels™ outside and allowed her to pedal up and down the two blocks between the Snape and Evans houses with him walking beside her.

Remus and Missy's wedding was the following Saturday. Severus and Lily were in the wedding party. Lily and Alice were bridesmaid's while Severus and Frank were groomsmen. Sirius was Remus' best man and one of Missy's dorm mates was Maid of Honor. Like the majority of magical weddings, Remus and Missy had chosen to be bonded. Mrs. Downing watched Harmony and Hunter during the ceremony. Professor Flitwick attended the ceremony as Missy had been one of his favorite students as well as in his house. Missy and Remus were going on a short honeymoon and spending at week in the sea shore cottage.

On a Sunday morning two weeks later, Severus was stretched out on the bed on his stomach, looking over the house listings he'd gotten from the realtor in London. He and Lily had already looked at three or four house, but so far they hadn't found anything they really liked. Lily suddenly came rushing into the bedroom clutching the Sunday _**Prophet **_and jumped on the bed sending the papers flying all over. "Look at this, Sev!"

Severus rolled over and took the paper from her. The headline read _'**James Potter and Marlene McKinnon married on Saturday, July 22nd**_.' The article went on to say that over five hundred guests attended the wedding, including Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold. Other guests included Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, and Delores Umbridge. The bride's gown was described as being made of silk with small seed pearls on the bodice. There was a big picture of Potter and his new bride in the society section of the paper. Potter was wearing the same dress robe he'd worn to the Yule Ball.

"Over five hundred guest? What did the Potter's do; stand out on the curb and give away tickets?" Severus joked.

"I can believe that Potter wore that hideous robe he had made for the Yule Ball," Lily giggled.

"I wonder if Potter took Sirius' advice and got some Amortentia for his wedding night," Severus snickered.

"Were you looking over the listings you just got from the realtor? Is there a house we might want to look at?"

Severus took his wand and summoned all the scattered papers he'd been looking at before Lily jumped on their bed. "Yes, this one. It's got eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, conservatory, swimming pool and sauna in the basement, a rooftop terrace, and hardwood floors throughout."

"Sounds lovely, Sev. We should make an appointment to look at it," Lily agreed.

"Why don't we do it on Tuesday after I get out of class? I'll stop at the realtor's tomorrow and make an appointment. You and Harmony can meet me at the college and we'll go from there. Maybe, your mum and dad can come too."

Severus and Lily were attending parenting classes four time a week in the evenings and would be done and eligible to adopt Harmony at the end of September. Because of their busy schedule they had only been able to visit _Witches Moon_ a few times and just for the weekend, but Severus knew his grandparents understood.

"I can't wait until Harmony's ours and nobody can ever take her away from us," Lily said as they were walking out of class one night with Remus and Missy.

"Me, too," Severus said. He secretly worried that the Potter's would try and throw a wrench into things.

"Are you getting settled in at Nottingham Pines?"

"Yes, we absolutely love it!" Missy said. "We have a three bedroom apartment on the top floor that has a great view of the forest surrounding the complex. There's a fenced-in playground for the children and Hunter's made friends with some of the children his age."

Severus was glad to hear things were going well for them. Remus would begin his healer training on September 1st at St. Mungo's.

Severus and Lily with her parents and Harmony went to look at the house in the Chelsea section of London on Tuesday. "This is lovely!" Rose exclaimed once they had been through the entire house. "It has so many extra amenities."

"I love it too, Mum," Lily confessed.

A week of offers and counter-offers followed with Severus being advised by Hal, but finally the realtor and he agreed on a price. Severus took the money out of his vaults at Gringotts and put it in his Bank of Scotland account, made the down payment they had agreed upon and once he got the title, quietly paid off the house. Lily and Severus had given notice at the Registry office in Manchester of their intent to marry on July 14th, but the actual ceremony could not be performed until on or after July 31st. They decided to have the ceremony performed on August 5th.

In between buying their house and moving to London, Severus and Lily both passed their driving tests and got their permanent licenses. Severus applied to the Floo Network to have their fireplace connected and it was quickly granted and connected. They put Harmony in her car seat in the back seat of Lily's car and drove hers to London. Severus had shrank his and was carrying it in his pocket. There was a garage under the house at basement level. After Lily finished enlarging it, he placed his car next to Lily's and enlarged it. Lily had also magically enlarged the garage door so both cars could go in and out easily.

Rose, Eileen, Petunia, who now lived in Richmond and Lily shopped for furniture together, curtains, and throw rugs for the hardwood floors. They had moved Harmony into the lower ground floor bedroom. They had shrank her furniture from her Spinner's End bedroom and moved it into their new home.

By the time all the rest of the furniture was delivered, it was time to floo back to Spinner's End to get married at the Registry office in Manchester. Alice acted as Lily's maid of honor and Frank was Severus Best Man. Hal, Rose, Eileen, holding Harmony, Robert, Petunia and Liam, Reg, Paul and his parents and sisters, Frank and Missy all attended. Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick also attended. Fortunately, Professor Sprout had more common sense about Muggle clothing than most and made sure they were all dressed properly.

Once that was over with Severus and Lily went back to their home in Chelsea and began arranging the furniture and unpacking their personal items. Using their wands they were able to get in all done in half the time it took normally. Lily smiled as she sat down on the couch opposite the fireplace. When they had told Tiberius and Audra they were moving into their own house they insisted Severus and Lily have Tita, her mate, Matius, and another female elf named, Amarantha to help them. Whenever they visited Witches Moon all three elves would return with them. On August 22, they attended the wedding of Chea and Amos and wished the couple a happy life.

Severus had just finished reading to Harmony and he hoped she wouldn't wake in the middle of the night and not remember where she was. They'd arranged her room as much as possible to the ones she'd had at Hogwarts and Spinner's End.

They had the master bedroom on the second floor. "I hope we'll be able to hear her if she wakes up during the night," Severus said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Sev. I'll cast a monitoring charm over her before we go to bed that will let us know immediately if she needs us," Lily replied.

They would be attending Frank and Alice's wedding on Saturday and in two weeks they would be starting at the Auror Academy. Missy would start her training as an Unspeakable and Remus and Lily would be starting as healers-in-training at St. Mungo's.

Before they went upstairs they checked on Harmony and found her sleeping soundly. Lily cast a monitoring charm over her. "It will seem strange not to go shopping for our school things in Diagon Alley or riding to King's Crossing on September 1st to catch the Hogwarts Express won't it?" Lily asked as they were going upstairs to bed.

"Yes, it will after doing it for seven years, but on the other hand graduating and having our own house now does have its advantages," Severus smirked. "As I'm sure mum and Robert are finding out."

"No arguments there, Sev," Lily replied ducking under his arm and going into the bedroom.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Alice and Frank's wedding on Saturday was held at _Meadow View_, the Longbottom manor house in Godric's Hollow. Frank and Alice would be living in one of the wings after their marriage since Frank was the sole heir.

Augusta had asked her good friend Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic, to perform the wedding ceremony and she'd consented. Lily was Alice's Matron of Honor while Severus was Frank's Best Man. Alice glowed as she became Mrs. Frank Longbottom. She and Frank had also decided to be bonded and Minister Bagnold concluded the ceremony with their bonding. Remus, Missy, Hal and Rose, Petunia and Liam, the Reisdorph family, and Rufus Scrimgeour were amongst the guests attending the ceremony. A reception was held after the ceremony on the grounds of _Meadow View_.

"I think we've gone to more weddings this year than any time before," Severus remarked as he dropped down on the bed and pulled off his dress shoes and wiggling his toes.

"Well, it was the last one we'll be going to until probably Harmony's wedding," Lily remarked.

"I don't even want to think about that!"

Severus and Lily had put up the strong wards all around their house. They had to do it at night so the neighbors wouldn't wonder what the hell they were doing. Tiberius had suggested using the _Fidelius Charm_ and making him the Secret Keeper. Severus had never heard of a portrait being a Secret Keeper, but then Riddle would never think of a portrait as being such either. They did the same thing to the Evans' home and his mum and Robert's home.

The week before Lily started healer training, she took Harmony to the pediatric healer for her checkup and to get whatever shots she might need. Harmony definitely was not happy about that. She also took her to St. Mungo's daycare, _Happy Hallows_, to get her enrolled. Remus and Missy had also decided to enroll Hunter there too. Even though Nottingham Pines contained excellent daycare facilities, Remus felt if Hunter needed one of his parents for some reason during the day, he'd be close by.

The Directress of _Happy Hallows_ daycare, Sherry Jancek, welcomed both Harmony and Hunter to the daycare. The children were aged from 2 to 5 so both Harmony and Hunter would have plenty of playmates. They would both start next week when both Lily and Remus started their training.

Severus had gotten his grades from the classes he'd taken during the summer and was pleased to find he'd gotten two Outstandings and two Exceeds. He planned to take more classes than normal as he had carried seven NEWT classes at Hogwarts and gotten good scores in all of them. He was anxious to get done with college and began his apprenticeship.

The next morning's _**Prophet **_had an unsettling article that made both he and Lily uneasy. The article was about the disappearances of three Muggleborn children ages eight through ten, two males and one female. They were all from different parts of the country and there seemed to be no discernible pattern to their disappearances.

"Merlin's beard!" Lily exclaimed. "Their parents must be scared out of their minds!"

"As we would be if something happened to Harmony," Severus added. He frowned. "I wonder if Frank or Alice know anything more about this."

Harmony who was sitting in her high chair between them happily eating looked up when Severus mentioned her name. He tweaked her cheek and smiled at her.

"We'll fire-call them after breakfast," Lily decided.

After breakfast, Severus knelt down in front of the fireplace, tossed in the floo powder, and called out, "Meadow View Manor, Godric's Hollow," and stuck his head into the flames.

"Severus, how nice to see you," Augusta said coming over. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you on Sunday morning, Augusta, but I wanted to speak to Frank or Alice if they're not busy."

"No, they're in the breakfast room. I'll go get them."

"Thank you, Augusta," Severus said nodding.

She came back with Frank and Alice. They both knelt in front of the fireplace. "Mum said you needed to see us."

"Have you seen the _**Prophet**_ yet this morning?" Severus asked.

"You mean the article about the Muggleborn children who have disappeared?"

Severus nodded. "Do any of the Aurors know anything about it?"

"There's been a lot of talk about it, but they're not sure what's happening to them. They haven't been killed or at least as far as they know so they don't think it's Riddle."

"Maybe, it's just a regular kidnapper. Are the Muggle police involved?" Lily said.

"What we heard is Scrimgeour has let his contacts in Muggle law enforcement know about it and they're checking their list of criminals," Alice replied.

"Is there any chance it could be Riddle or his Death Eaters up to some nefarious scheme with these missing children?"

"Anything's possible, Sev, but Riddle usually tortures and kills them and leaves them where their parents can easily find them."

"That's ghastly," Lily said growing pale.

"He can't stand Muggleborn children because he thinks Muggleborns stole their magic from Pureblood witches and wizards although I don't ever recall hearing about any Pureblood reporting that their magic had been stolen," Frank said sarcastically.

"He's totally insane so you can expect all manner of crackpot ideas from him and his followers," Severus said.

After they ended the call, Severus and Lily got up. "I don't know what to think," Lily remarked. "I hope they aren't torturing them or worse."

"You mean sexually abusing them? I don't think so. Riddle would probably consider that contamination."

"Should we put tighter security on Harmony?"

"It sounds like if Riddle is behind this, he's taking older children. Harmony's only two so I don't think we have to worry, but it doesn't hurt to take extra precautions."

"I think I'll put a monitoring charm over her everyday so I'll know immediately if something's not right."

"That's a good idea, Lily."

They went into Severus' lab where he was working on the children's Wolfsbane Potion and was preparing to brew his first batch of the formula that would hopefully allow Squibs to access their magic. They worked in their usual fashion with Lily chopping and Severus stirring.

"I wonder if using less than half of the Midnight Mussel would make the children's formula milder, but still effective."

"Well, I'm going to be tinkering with this for a long time I suspect because once a kid hits puberty, their hormones pretty much go crazy for a few years before they settle down again so I don't know yet whether they'll be able to take the adult version at that point or I'll need to keep adjusting it for a teen version."

They were both so involved with their brewing that they almost missed hearing the Floo sound. "I'll bet that's Remus and Missy. Frank and Alice probably told them about our concerns," Lily said.

"Nottingham Pines, the Orphanage and Hogsmeade should be warned to keep a close watch over their older kids when they're not inside the wards," Severus said. "We should let Remus and Missy know so if they haven't seen the _**Prophet, **_they'll know and can warn everyone."

But it wasn't either Remus or Missy who was fire-calling. The head sitting in the fireplace was a completely strange one. Both Severus and Lily whipped out their wands and pointed them at the fireplace.

"Now hold on, youngsters. I mean no harm," the man said. He had a strange accent; it was British, but it was tinged with another accent neither Severus or Lily recognized.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The man chuckled. "I guess I don't look as much like Tiberius anymore. Used to be when I started Hogwarts the teachers knew who I was even before they looked at their attendance scroll. I'm your Great-Uncle, Timaeus Alaricus Prince."


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** _In answer to _**_BlueDraySeverus_**_ review of the last chapter: I think you've confused this story with another one because Harry has not even made an appearance here. Thanks to **Phoenix 1592** for the idea about the picture frames._

**Chapter 54**

"How did you get our Floo address?" Severus demanded.

"I was in Diagon Alley and Eileen saw me. I'm really surprised she recognized me as she's never seen me aside from the portrait of me at Witches' Moon. She came right over to me with her husband, Robert. She told me all about you, your lovely wife and daughter and gave me you Floo address although I fear I might be in trouble with her when she finds out I contacted you."

Severus leaned down and said, "Lily, contact mum and see if she can verify his story."

Lily nodded and ran upstairs where their other Floo connection was located in Severus' lab.

"My grandfather never mentioned he has a brother."

Timaeus chuckled again. "Knowing your grandfather I'm not surprised."

Suddenly Severus heard feet storming down the stairs and the angry voice of his mum. She thundered into the room, past Severus and over to the fireplace. Lily and Robert followed her into the room looking somewhat wary. Severus had to chuckle at their expressions as they had never seen his mum in full temper

"Uncle Timaeus, didn't I tell you **_NOT_** to contact Sev and Lily until I had a chance to break the news to them?" She demanded.

"You did, my dear," he admitted.

"Then why am I seeing you now?"

"I'm sorry, Eileen, but I couldn't wait to meet this young potion's genius you were talking about. There hasn't been one of those in the Prince family for a generation or so."

Eileen turned to Severus and Lily. "This is really your Great Uncle Timaeus. You can let him come through."

Severus stepped away from the fireplace, but covertly slipped his wand up his sleeve. Lily did the same.

Timaeus stepped out of the fireplace. Even dressed in Muggle clothing, Timaeus stood out. He was tall and thin wearing jeans, a plain, white shirt, bolero tie with a turquoise tie slide, an expensive light brown linen jacket and sturdy, leather cowboy boots. He carried a soft leather Stetson with a silver band around the crown.

Severus summoned Tita and asked her to bring them tea and snacks.

"Where on earth have you been, Uncle Timaeus? I thought you must be dead since nobody's ever heard from you since you left home in 1934. The only reason I know who you are is because your portrait always hung outside my second floor bedroom at Witches Moon and mother explained who you were."

Timaeus chuckled again. "Ah! Is that where it was banished to? Yes, Audra always felt sorry for me." He chuckled again and continued, "I'm afraid I was quite a disappointment to my father and Tiberius," he replied. He looked at Severus. "You see I was the 'wild child' and in my youth I was something less than what my father and elder brother felt a Prince should be." He sighed and was silent for a moment and then continued, "I left Britain as a young man and traveled around the world eventually ending up in the States and through hard work and a bit of luck I'm now what my Muggles friends refer to as a Texas oil baron."

Severus found himself liking the rough somewhat eccentric appearing older man.

"Where do you live, Uncle Timaeus? Are you married? Do you have any children?" Eileen said.

"Yes to both questions, Eileen. Not long after arriving in Texas I met a lovely witch by the name of Veronica; we've been married 34 years and live in a mansion outside of Houston, Texas. We have two sons; Valerius, my eldest is 30 and Seneca my youngest is 28. They have started taken a more active part in the family business, allowing me to be semi-retired. I decided to visit home again and see whatever of my family remained."

Eileen looked sad for a moment. "My father died in 1975 and mother a short time after him."

"Yes, that's not surprising as Audra was very much in love with your father even before they were married."

"You'll have to bring your family next time you visit so we can meet them," Lily said.

"Yes, I definitely will. Both of my sons will be happy to find out they have a cousin near their age. Now where is this great-great niece I've been hearing so much about?" Timaeus asked.

"She's taking a nap, but she should be waking up shortly," Severus replied.

"Where are you staying, Uncle Timaeus?" Lily asked.

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Not anymore," Lily said. "You're staying here with Sev, me, and Harmony. Go back to the Leaky, get packed, and come back here. We have plenty of room and there's no need for you to stay anywhere else."

"That's very kind of you, Lily, but …"

Lily held up her hand. "No arguments; you're staying here."

"Better do as she says, Uncle Timaeus," Severus joked. "When Lily makes up her mind, there's no gainsaying her."

"All right, I will be pleased to stay with you," Timaeus said nodding.

Harmony came into the room suddenly, rubbing her eyes. Lily scooped her up and sat down next Severus. Harmony sat on Lily's lap blinking her eyes sleepily. "This is our daughter, Harmony who we're adopting at the end of the month," Lily said.

"Harmony, this is your great-great Uncle Timaeus," Severus explained. "Do you remember when we go to the big house to see great-great grandpa and grandma?"

Harmony looked at Severus and asked, "Pitcues?"

"That right. We talk to their pictures. Uncle Timaeus is great-great grandpa's brother who's visiting us."

Harmony smiled and gave him a small wave.

"My, what a lovely child!" Timaeus exclaimed. "Veronica and I always hoped we'd have a daughter, but it wasn't to be."

"Perhaps we can go out to Witches Moon next weekend and you can visit with father and mother," Eileen said.

"I think we could leave late Friday afternoon and come back Sunday morning. We haven't been there that much this summer for various reasons," Severus said looking at Lily. "I'm done with my classes by 3:30 and I can pick up Harmony.

"I should be done close about 4:00," Lily replied

"Mum and Robert can meet us here at five and we'll floo to the Dragon Tail."

"Come along, Uncle Timaeus. Robert and I will help you get packed and checked out of the Leaky," Eileen said. They flooed over to the Leaky.

"Sev, I've been thinking. Why don't we get empty picture frames and put them in here or in the dining room and then your grandparents could come here and visit us here?"

"That's a great idea, Lily. They could come here to visit us when we can't get to Witches Moon to visit them."

"We should go to Diagon Alley right now and do it and then we can ask one of the elves to pop over and tell your grandparents."

"Well, let's wait until mum, Robert, and Uncle Timaeus come back. Maybe, mum would want to get frames for her house too."

When Eileen, Robert and Timaeus stepped out of the Floo; Lily explained about the picture frames.

"What a wonderful idea," Eileen said. "I should have thought of it right after we visited Witches Moon that first time."

"Well, Mum things were a bit hectic then if you recall," Severus replied with a grin.

Lily put Harmony in her stroller and they all flooed to Diagon Alley. They went to a store that specialized in magical picture frames for the deceased. Severus and Lily bought four, two for the living room and two for the dining room, Eileen bought two for her living room and Timaeus debated on buying a couple for his home in Texas. "I don't know how far they can travel. Are they confined to just Britain or can they move farther afield?"

"Only one way to find out, Uncle Timaeus," Severus pointed out.

"You're right of course, Severus." Timaeus said. He bought two frames.

When they returned the first thing Severus and Lily did was put up the picture frames and then he called the elves and explained what he needed.

"I is willing to go and tell Master and Mistress about their surprises," Matius volunteered. He popped out, but was back in ten minutes. "Master and Mistress is ever so pleased and they told Matius to tell you they be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Matius," Severus said.

"You is welcome, Mr. Severus," Matius replied popping out again.

Timaeus stepped aside so Tiberius and Audra wouldn't be able to see him when they first entered their frames. It was fifteen minutes and then Tiberius and Audra appeared in the frames.

"Oh my!" Audra exclaimed. "You have a lovely home!"

"Thank you," Lily said. "Actually, my mum, my sister and Eileen helped me decorate it."

"There's somebody that would like to say hello to you," Severus said, looking down at Harmony. She waved at them. "Hi Gandpa and Gandma."

"Hello, darling," Audra cooed. "Is she just the sweetest little thing?" She sighed. "How I wish I could hold her!"

"Hello, Harmony. My! I think you've grown since we last saw you," Tiberius said.

"I'm sorry we haven't been to Witches Moon as much, but it's been a busy summer. I don't think I've ever gone to so many weddings in my entire life!" Severus explained. "There's somebody else her that would like to say hello." Severus stepped aside and motioned for Timaeus to step in his place.

Timaeus stood in front of Tiberius and Audra. "Hello, Tiberius and Audra."

Tiberius eye widened and his mouth all but dropped open. "Timaeus!"

"We haven't heard from you since you left home and thought you were most likely dead," Audra explained.

"No, no, not at all, Audra. I spent many years traveling and finally ended up in the States; in the state of Texas where in 1940 I was lucky enough to discover one of the biggest oil deposits ever. The Prince Oil well is still producing today. Not to brag, but I'm listed by _Forbes Magazine_ as one of the ten richest men in the United States."

"Are you married, Timaeus?" Audra asked.

"As a matter of fact I am. I met and married a lovely witch named Veronica in 1942. We have two sons; Valerius and Seneca. I was telling Severus and Eileen; my sons have taken over running the company and that leaves me free time so I decided to travel home. I've bought two pictures frames and I'm going to put them up in my living room. If you're able to, you are welcome to visit. I want you to meet Veronica, Valerius, and Seneca."

"I see you've kept to the tradition of the Roman names," Tiberius said.

"Of course," Timaeus smirked. "Good strong names those Roman ones."

While Timaeus spoke with Tiberius and Audra, Severus took a fire-call from Remus who informed him that Nottingham Pines and the Hogsmeade Orphanage were aware of the disappearing children and we're taking extra precautions regarding the older children.

"That's good to know because nobody really knows what's going on and it's best to have precautions in place until they find out for sure what happened to these three children."

Timaeus was reading the **_Prophet_** at dinner and commented on the article about the missing children. "Do they think it's the work of this dark wizard and his followers?"

"Does the Wizarding public in America know of Riddle?" Eileen asked.

"We've heard some of what's going on over here, of course, but that mainly due to the ones who have family over here. Nobody's really worried about all his claptrap or at least what we've heard of it."

"They should be; he's a very dangerous person," Audra said.

Timaeus chuckled and held up his hands in apology. "I'm sorry, Audra, but these are the same people, magical people and Muggles together who kicked our bums royally in the 1770's and then kicked them again in 1812."

"Riddle knows he can't take over America, Grandma," Severus said. "He hasn't even managed to take over wizarding Britain and he won't if I have anything to say."

That reminded Lily that they had never given their answer to Dumbledore about whether they accepted his invitation to join the Order of the Phoenix. She and Sev would need to discuss it further. Now that they had Harmony they couldn't risk such a dangerous venture unless they could stay behind the lines, brewing potions and treating possible injuries. She could just hear Potter accusing them of being cowards because they didn't want to fight in the front lines.

Since Timaeus was entertaining everyone with some of his adventures and his mum was watching Harmony, Severus excused himself to go back to his lab. He wanted to check on the two potions he'd left in stasis when the floo sounded. Lily followed him. "You know, Sev I was thinking that we never gave Dumbledore an answer about joining the Order of the Phoenix."

"I know, but I'm not really enthusiastic with joining a group that has Potter in it. I don't want to spend every meeting listening to old Pothead insulting me. I had seven years of that crap already. "

"I don't want that either, Sev," Lily said squeezing his arm. "We have a legitimate excuse now for not joining; we have Harmony."

"I'll glad when she's ours. By the way I did actually find a formula for the _Familia Sanguis_ potion in one of the books in the library called _Forbidden Potions_." Severus made a face.

"And?" Lily prompted him.

"Well, it has some strong ingredients because it has to change bone structure. I don't want to give it to her unless we absolutely have no other choice. I think it would cause her a lot of pain – the same kind of pain Remus experiences when he transforms."

"We won't do it then. I couldn't stand to see Harmony in pain either."

"Potter senior is probably too busy trying to get his beloved son to reproduce to bother us anyway," Severus joked.

"What a revolting thought!"

Dinner that evening was enjoyable and funny as Timaeus kept everybody laughing heartily with stories about his various exploits around the world. Tiberius and Audra had moved into their picture frames in the dining room and were laughing too. Even Harmony was giggling even though she didn't understand anything they were talking about.

Severus and Lily gave Harmony a bath and put her to bed. They had to get up early tomorrow because Severus' first class was at seven and Lily was reporting to St. Mungo's for her first day of healer training.

"I'm a little bit nervous about tomorrow," Lily confessed as she sat brushing her hair.

Severus looked up from his journal that he'd been making notes in about the two potions he was working on. "You'll do fine. You were as good in Potions as I was and you're going to be learning mostly about ingredients, I think. Remus might be in class too. He has to take the same basic classes as you even though he's going to specialize in the problems and side-effects of Lycanthropy."

"That's true," Lily said. She finished brushing her hair and slipped into bed beside Severus.

He closed his journal and put it in the drawer of his bedside table, laid his wand on top of it and noxed the lights with wandless magic. He put his arm around Lily and she laid her head on his chest. They had already decided that Lily would take Harmony to daycare and Severus would pick her and probably Hunter up too when he got out of class.

"Did I tell you Alice told me about their first day at Auror Academy?"

"No, what happened?"

Lily giggled. "Apparently Potter came strutting into class expecting the instructor to be really impressed with him, but he just told him to find a seat and sit down."

Severus chuckled. "It sounds like Potter. I can't imagine how he passed the psychological tests to get into the Academy in the first place. I mean we both know he wouldn't save any Slytherins in trouble."

"Or probably any Hufflepuff's. I've heard him say many times in the common room that they were dumb and useless."

"He's the one that dumb and useless," Severus replied with a yawn. "I hope Uncle Timaeus can find enough to keep himself busy tomorrow,"

"I think he said he was going to go shopping in Diagon Alley. He wants to get some gifts for his family," Lily replied.

Severus was surprised to find Timaeus already up when he got up at six. He was sitting in the dining room with a pot of tea and reading the **_Daily Prophet_**. He put it down on the table and smiled as he saw Severus, dressed for school and carrying his book bag.

"What are you doing up so early, Uncle Timaeus?"

"I've always been an early riser, Severus. I always get up at five when I'm at home. As the Muggles say the early bird gets the worm."

"I'm going to wake up Harmony," Severus said. "Today's her first day at the daycare. Tita should have breakfast ready shortly."

"I am definitely going to purchase some tea to take back to Texas with me," Timaeus announced holding up his cup. "I didn't realize how much I've missed it."

"Lily or I will have to take you to Harrods for that tea," Severus replied. "Harrods is a high-end Muggle department store in Knightsbridge." He went into Harmony's room. They had given her a bath last night to save time so all he needed to do was get her awake and dressed. When he came back into the dining room with her, Tita already had breakfast on the table. Severus summoned her high chair and sat her in it. He took a plate and added some scrambled eggs, a sausage and a slice of bacon, cut them into bite size pieces and placed it on Harmony's tray. He fixed himself a plate and sat down next to Harmony. "Anything interesting in the _**Prophet **_this morning?"

"There's another front page article about those missing children. I think Magical Law Enforcement is hoping someone might have seen something and not realize what they've seen and will come forward," Timaeus said. "Veronica and I would be nuts if that had happened to either Valerius or Seneca."

"Lily and me too if that happened to Harmony. Even though the children that were taken were older than Harmony, Lily and I are taking precautions and casting special charms on her."

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Timaeus replied. "You can never be too careful when it comes to your children."

"What sounds like a good idea?" Lily asked coming into the dining room. She was dressed in the light blue robes of a healer-in training and wore her hair plaited.

"We were just talking about the missing children and I mentioned we were casting extra spells on Harmony for safety reasons."

Lily picked up the paper and frowned. "They're asking the wizarding public to report anything suspicious they might have seen or heard."

"I was just saying to Severus that they are probably hoping somebody saw or heard something without realizing its importance and they're hoping they'll come forward," Timaeus said. "The Muggle police in the States do that all the time and they usually get information that helps them solve the crime."

Lily sat down and had some eggs, toast and tea while reading the paper. Severus got up and grabbed his book bag he'd left in the living room. He kissed Lily and Harmony. "I'll see you when you get off and Daddy will see you later this afternoon." He waved at Timaeus. "Have a good day." He disappeared into the Floo.

"What are you planning to do today, Uncle Timaeus?" Lily asked.

"I'm going shopping in Diagon Alley and buy gifts for my family. Perhaps Severus will be able to apparate me to Witches Moon later this week. I would enjoy seeing it again before I go back to the States."

"I'm sure he'll have the time," Lily said. She folded the paper and got up. She lifted Harmony out of her high chair and carried her upstairs to get her cleaned up before she took her to daycare. She gathered her books and put them in her book bag and shrank Harmony's doll and plush heart and put them in her purse. "Goodbye, Uncle Timaeus," Lily called as she and Harmony stood in front of the fireplace waving. "Have a good day."

"I will, Lily and you too. Good luck with your first day of training."

She and Harmony came out of the Floo around the corner from the daycare. Remus was just coming down the hall with Hunter. Harmony waved at Hunter who waved back. Remus put him down, but held tightly to his hand. He too was dressed in the light blue robe of a healer-in-training. "Ready for our first day of healer training, Lily?"

"I'm a bit nervous," Lily admitted.

"Me, too, but we should do fine. We won't be seeing actual patients for awhile yet."

Lily took out her wand and waved it over Harmony while saying, "_Distineo actio Defendo_."

"What did you do?" Remus asked curiously.

"It a spell to prevent, protect, and defend," Lily said.

"Could you cast that over Hunter too?"

"Of course," Lily replied and did the same for Hunter.

They both walked their children into the daycare and spoke with Miss Sherry for few minutes and then Lily knelt down by Harmony and said. "I'll stop in to see you at lunchtime and Daddy will pick you and Hunter up when he's done with class. Okay?" She took Harmony's doll and plush heart out of her purse, resized them and gave them to Harmony.

Harmony nodded, but still looked a little fearful. Lily hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Mummy will see you later."

Miss Sherry smiled and took both their hands. "We have other children just your ages that are anxious to meet you so come with me and we can meet them."

Lily and Remus left the daycare. Lily kept looking back at the doors, but Remus patted her arm and said, "They'll be fine I'm sure. Once they get busy playing with the other children they won't notice we've even left."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

James was hanging around Auror John Dawlish in the Auror office. They had become good friends. Unlike single people, James wasn't required to stay in the dorms at the Auror Academy, but was allowed to return to Potter Manor each night.

"Yeah, I'll bet its Death Eaters behind those kid's disappearances. You ought to grab some of the known Death Eaters running around loose, throw them in a cell and torture the truth out of them!"

"Scrimgeour figures if it _is_ Death Eaters then it's probably only the top echelon; those closest to You-Know-Who that know about it."

"Then you ought to arrest Malfoy and Snape. I know they're right up there whispering in You-Know-Who's ear."

"Snape? You mean the guy who invented the Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Yeah, but Remus Lupin really invented it, but Snape did a _Confundus_ on him to make him believe Snape invented it. He stole it at You-Know-Who's behest to keep the werewolf population compliant until You-Know-Who could get complete control of them."

Dawlish shook his head. "I don't know, James. Isn't he the one that founded and funds that charity to help the werewolves?"

"That was Remus' idea too," James sneered. "Snape never had an idea he didn't steal from someone else!"

"Wasn't he awarded double honors at graduation too?"

"He cheated to get them or _Imperiused_ Dumbledore into awarding them to him." James said. "Look I went to school with Snape. I knew he was a dark wizard the first time I met him. He knew more curses coming into Hogwarts than most seventh years know going out! Why else would Lucius Malfoy take an interest in him his first year unless he saw a Death Eater in the making?"

"You do have a point," Dawlish conceded pulling on his bottom lip with his thumb and index finger. "But Scrimgeour won't allow us to arrest Snape. He'll say we don't have any proof that he's a Death Eater. Even if he is a Death Eater some of them aren't marked because You-Know-Who needs them in places they wouldn't be able to be admitted to if they had the Dark Mark."

"Scrimgeour's a Slytherin too and of course he's going to ignore what any Slytherin does," James pointed out.

"That true enough and I've been thinking that myself," Dawlish admitted. "You don't know where Snape lives do you?"

"He used to live in the slums of Manchester, but I think he's moved since he got his grandfather's fortune. I know that Snape spent most of last year brewing potions in secret and I'll bet they were dark potions otherwise he would have brewed them out in the open."

"Still no proof unless we can get hold of some recent potions he brewed and we have to find him before we can charge him with anything."

"You can arrest Malfoy and I bet if you threaten to torture him, he'll implicate Snape," James pointed out smugly. "Snape goes to the College of Potions so you can find him there.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus was studying in the library when Master Librarian Harrington came in followed by two men dressed in the red and blue robes of Aurors. Severus looked up and his heart leaped into his throat when he saw them. Had some happened to Lily, Harmony, his mum or Robert?

"Severus Snape, you are to be taken in for questioning for being a suspected Death Eater and in the disappearance of Muggleborn children."

**A/N: _Distineo actio Defendo_**- Protect and Defend


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: **All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** _Thanks for everybody's patience! I just got my computer back last Friday after almost two weeks being repaired and Sunday morning my monitor took a permanent dump! My new one just arrived today. Writing in longhand really sucks!_

**Chapter 55**

The two Aurors jerked Severus to his feet and one with a cruel smile and a wave of his wand bound Severus' hand tightly behind him with magical restraints.

"What the hell!" Severus growled. "I'm not a Death Eater."

"There's no need for restraints or violence," the Master Librarian protested.

The same Auror who had bound Severus' hands stuck his wand in Harrington's face and said, "Shut up, old man!"

They all but dragged Severus out of the library, past Dean Stanwood, who was just entering the library after being informed what was happening by Harrington.

"Please let my wife know what's happened," Severus begged as they passed him. The Auror's gave him a shove and said, "Shut up, Death Eater!"

Dean Stanwood nodded at Severus and quickly headed back to his office. Severus knew he would contact Lily and she would contact their barrister, Reginald Winchester.

The Aurors apparated Severus to a basement containing cells, unlocked one, shoved him inside it, locking it after him. It was very dark inside the cell. He felt around with his hands, trying to orientate himself. He straightened up suddenly realizing that in their haste to arrest him and mistreat him, they'd forgotten to take his wand. He hoped Lily and Reginald would get here as fast as possible, but at least he had some hope.

"Snape …" A voice croaked behind him.

Severus pulled his wand out of his holster and pointed it in the direction the voice had come from. "Who's there?"

"It's …Lucius …Malfoy."

"_Lumos_," Severus said and pointed in the direction of the voice. The light revealed a very battered and beaten Lucius. Used to seeing him as one of the most debonair and elegantly attired wizard's, Severus was shocked at his appearance. His platinum blond hair was matted with dried blood, his face was cut and bruised and one eye was purple; Severus was certain at least one of his cheekbones was broken. His clothes were bloodstained and torn. "The Aurors did this?"

Lucius nodded. "They wanted me to say …you were a Death Eater." He took a shallow breath and said. "I told them you weren't …they kept beating me until I finally said you were …" He took another shallow breath. "I was afraid they were going to beat me to death if I didn't."

From the sound of his breathing Severus suspected he probably had broken ribs or even a punctured lung. "I'm going to levitate you on to the cot. It might be painful," Severus warned.

Lucius nodded. "No more painful … than last two hours."

"_Mobilicorpus_," Severus said pointing his wand at Lucius causing him to rise and floating over the cot where Severus gently lowered him. His feet hung over the cot and any other time, Severus would have been amused. "I know how to cast a diagnostic; Madam Pomfrey taught me that and I can heal minor things, but anything more than that you'll need a healer to attend to." Severus cast the spell and in a few minutes a scroll appeared. "_Lumos_," Severus said. He read the information the scroll contained. In addition to four broken ribs and a punctured lung, he had a bruised kidney, bruised liver and a concussion. "What the hell did they do to you?"

"Chained me to …a chair. Took turns …beating me."

"I take it they were the same two trolls that arrested me?"

Lucius nodded. "They're going to do …" He took a shallow breath. "…the same to you. They want to know …where the children are."

"Do you know where they are?" Severus asked sharply.

"No …just the Dark Lord and Bella. Her … idea."

"What about the ones who kidnapped the children; they would know where they were taken."

Lucius shook his head weakly. "Obliviated." He took another shallow breath. "I didn't want to do it."

"Stay completely still; you have a punctured lung," Severus ordered. "Do what?"

"Join …the Dark Lord."

"Why did you?" Severus asked. He was curious to know.

"Father …forced me. He was a good friend and major supporter; he funded the Dark Lord. I didn't want to invade …Hogwarts either, but the Dark Lord …threatened Narcissa. I'm sorry about using the Cruciatus Curse on you also."

Severus had never expected to hear Lucius Malfoy apologizing for anything was a bit stunned by his apology and didn't quite know what to say. "Its war – things happen."

Severus suddenly heard loud voices out in the corridor. He grinned as he recognized Lily's, his mum's, Robert's, Reginald's, Scrimgeour's and surprisingly, Timaeus' voices. Scrimgeour unlocked his cell. "Mr. Snape?"

"Right here," Severus answered lighting his wand. "Robert, can you take a look at Lucius? He was badly beaten by two Auror's. I ran a diagnostic on him," Severus said giving Robert the parchment.

Lily pushed past Scrimgeour and ran to Severus, throwing her arms around him. "Sev, I was so scared when Dean Stanwood told me you'd been arrested!"

"I was pretty scared myself," Severus admitted. "Is Harmony okay? I was supposed to pick her and Hunter up at three."

"Don't worry. I fire-called mum and dad and they picked Harmony and Hunter up," Lily assured him.

"This man needs to go to St. Mungo's immediately," Robert said after reading the scroll and doing a brief examination. He summoned his Patronus, a red fox, and sent it off with a message to St. Mungo's. "Are you hurt, Sev?"

"I'm fine, but I'm glad you got here so quickly because I think those Aurors were planning to do to me what they did to Lucius." Severus said.

It was a few moments later when two medi-wizards from St. Mungo's, dressed in pale purple, hurried into the cell. One drew something out of his pocket and resized it into a full-sized stretcher and then he carefully levitated Lucius onto the stretcher. The other medi-wizard took another object out of his pocket, tapped it with his wand and said, "_Recludo_." A portal leading directly to St. Mungo's opened and they floated Lucius' stretcher through. Robert followed. "I'll be back soon, Eileen," he promised. She nodded.

When the portal disappeared, Reginald turned to Scrimgeour and snapped. "I want a full investigation made of this incident, Auror Scrimgeour!"

"Be assured, Mr. Winchester that I plan to do exactly that," Rufus replied. He was angry that somebody had gone behind his back and without any evidence, arrested Malfoy and then arrested Severus based on what they forced Malfoy to say.

"You had better make sure this never happens again, Rufus or I will makes sure there is an investigation of the entire Auror department!" Eileen threatened angrily.

"When I find out who is responsible for this predicament I can promise you heads will roll, Mrs. Saxon!" Rufus replied grimly.

"You can start with the two gorillas that arrested me." Severus said. "I asked Malfoy what he knew about those missing children and he told me what he knew."

Scrimgeour swung around to Severus. "Which is?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. He said it was Bellatrix's idea and only she and You-Know-Who know what the entire plan is. The Death Eaters who took the children were Obliviated by him."

"That doesn't help us much as they could be anywhere and we know You-Know-Who has several bolt holes around the country, but still he did confirm that You-Know-Who is behind the missing children and that's more than we knew previously."

"Sev, let's get out of here and go home," Lily said, looking around her with a shiver.

"I agree," Eileen added.

"I'll put up a reward of 5000 Galleons for any information leading to return of these children," Timaeus said. "Somebody might have seen something and doesn't realize what they saw might come forward."

"And I'll match that with another 5000 Galleons," Severus said.

Scrimgeour nodded. "And anybody that does come forward will need to agree to take Veritaserum so that we can weed out the honest people from the opportunists."

When Severus, Lily, Eileen and Timaeus stepped out of the fireplace at home, Harmony wiggled down from Hal's lap and ran over to them with her arms stretched up. Severus bent and scooped her up, giving her a kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't pick you up today," Severus apologized. "But I will pick you up tomorrow for sure."

"Kay, Daddy," Harmony said smiling.

"You just missed Remus," Rose said. "He was just here picking up Hunter."

"What happened, Sev?" Hal asked.

Severus related what had happened and then added, "I don't know why, but I just have a stinking feeling Potter is somehow behind this."

"It wouldn't surprise me at all, Sev," Lily said.

Robert stepped out of the fireplace interrupting their conversation. "How's Lucius?" Severus asked.

"They were able to heal most of his injuries, but they advised he stay in the hospital for a few days. His personal healer arrived and he's resting comfortably. His wife is with him."

"That's good to know," Severus replied.

Severus and Lily decided to go upstairs and change. When they returned Tita had dinner ready. Hal, Rose, Eileen and Robert decided to stay for dinner. Hal and Timaeus bonded over the subject of economics that Timaeus understood much better than the average wizard.

After everybody had flooed back to their homes; Severus and Lily gave Harmony a bath and put her to bed. Severus read her favorite story and she fell to sleep. He went upstairs intending to study, but remembered his books were still at the library. "Damn!" He muttered, but decided to turn in early instead as he did feel exhausted after his harrowing experience. He went into the bathroom and found a jar of bruise salve. He sat down on the bed and began applying it to the bruises on his arm where the Aurors had grabbed him.

Lily came into the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside him.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you how your day went," Severus said closing the jar of bruise salve.

"I was in class at the college part of the day and I shadowed a pediatric healer the rest of the day," Lily answered. "I guess I don't need to ask you how your day went."

"It was fine up until I got arrested," Severus replied. He shook his head. "Scared the crap out of me when I saw those Aurors. I thought they were going to tell me that something had happened to you, Harmony, my family or yours."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why were you so concerned about Malfoy? He was trying to kill you last January."

Severus sighed. "I never told you, but after I was sorted into Slytherin I was treated badly by the Purebloods in the house being I was a Half-blood and poor on top of that. Lucius kind of took me under his wing and made them back off. Once I began winning a lot of house points in class, they started to respect me and left me alone then. Lucius told me he never wanted to be a Death Eater, but his father forced him; he was a big supporter of and financial backer of You-Know-Who. He also said he never wanted to invade Hogwarts, but You-Know-Who threatened Narcissa."

"Do you believe him, Sev?" Lily asked.

Severus shrugged. "I think he may have thought he was going to die in there and felt compelled to tell his side of things.

"His father died a few weeks ago of a particularly virulent form of Dragon Pox, didn't he?"

Severus nodded. "Maybe he's decided he wants out, but doesn't know how to do it. It's a life sentence once you join You-Know-Who and you can't just decide you want to change careers."

The week passed quickly. On Saturday morning Severus was having breakfast with Timaeus. The **_Daily Prophet_** had published their offer of ten thousand Galleons to anybody who knew or had seen anything relating to the missing children.

"Now we wait," Timaeus said.

A strange owl came flying into the room and landed on the table beside Severus. It stuck out its leg with the message attached to it.

Lily, carrying Harmony, came into the room just then. She was still attired in her nightgown and robe and her hair was tousled. Harmony was still in her pajamas and wearing thick socks on her feet. She sat down at the table with Harmony in her lap. "Who's sending an owl this early?"

I was just about to find out." He took the note from the owl, but it didn't fly away again. It had obviously been told to wait for a reply. He opened the note and read it quickly and then handed it to Lily. "It's from Lucius. He wants to meet with me."

"What? Severus Tiberius Snape, You are _not_ going to Malfoy Manor!" Lily snapped.

"I'm not planning to. He's proposing we meet in a neutral place and suggested Sirius' home, 12 Grimmauld Place."

Lily re-read the note. "I suppose Grimmauld Place will be acceptable since he does say Orion will be present and he _is_ an Auror, but I'm going with you."

"Fine with me," Severus replied knowing it was pointless to argue with her. "I'll write him that I'll meet with him at his convenience at Grimmauld Place." Severus wrote a quick reply and sent it off with the owl. It returned shortly with a request of two o'clock and Severus sent it back with his agreement.

Timaeus volunteered to watch Harmony while they went to Grimmauld Place. Severus and Lily stepped into the fireplace and Severus said, "12 Grimmauld Place, London" and threw down the floo powder.

Orion was waiting to greet them as they stepped out of the floo into an ornately decorated parlor. Lucius and Narcissa sat on a sofa. Both their eyebrows raised when they saw Lily, but neither of them said anything rude. Walburga sat in an armchair opposite the sofa. Another sofa sat opposite them with a heavy, hand-carved coffee table between them. A second armchair sat opposite this sofa.

"Please, sit down," Orion said motioning towards the empty sofa. He sat in the armchair that was opposite his wife's.

Severus and Lily seated themselves and Walburga poured tea and passed a plate of delicacies around. Severus assumed that the niceties of tea were a set ritual in the Black household. He accepted a cup from Walburga and asked Orion, "Have you heard from Reg?"

Orion chuckled. "Yes. He says the elf you asked to look after him is a bit much though. He said he's always popping in and wanted to know if he can get him anything."

"Blinky _is_ a young elf; he's anxious to serve and takes his duties seriously. He was so down about my leaving Hogwarts and that's why I asked him to look after Reg and Paul for me."

"How is Sirius doing at the Academy?" Lily asked.

"Very well," Orion said. "Although he says all he has time for is to study and sleep."

Once the tea was finished, Walburga vanished everything back to the kitchen.

Lucius cleared his throat. "The reason I asked for this meeting, Severus …" His voice faltered, but Narcissa squeezed his arm and nodded at him. "I want to leave the Death Eaters, but I don't know how to do it without being killed!"

"I don't know the answer to that," Severus said. "But I do know somebody who might. If I may?" He tilted his hand towards the fireplace.

Orion nodded his permission. "Of course."

Severus threw some floo powder into the fire and called, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts," and stuck his head into the now green flames. After a few moments of conversation he got up and backed away so Dumbledore could step through.

"Headmaster, please sit down," Walburga said. She clapped her hands and a rather elderly house elf appeared. "Kreacher, please bring more tea and cakes."

"Yes, Mistress. Kreacher will bring them right away." He popped out, but was back in a few minutes carrying a large tray containing a teapot, cups and saucers, and a plate of pastries.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You may return to your duties," Walburga said taking the tray from him.

"Kreacher lives to serve, Mistress," he said with a bow before popping out again.

Walburga once again poured tea and passed around the pastries.

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea and a bite of his pastry before speaking. "As I understand from what Severus told me you wish to leave Tom's service. Is that so?"

"Yes," Lucius replied.

"And why is that? You seemed quite enthusiastic about your work last January if I may say so."

"I …I never wanted anything to do with the Dark Lord, but my father forced me to join. As you know he was a good friend of the Dark Lord's and the biggest supporter of his ideas and his finances. He was very strong in his beliefs as you well know."

"Yes, Abraxas was very strong indeed and he tried more than once to have me removed as headmaster," Dumbledore replied nodding in agreement.

"I never wanted to attack Hogwarts either. I always considered it my home and my refuge, but he threatened Narcissa and with Bellatrix always lurking about and reporting back to him I had to act my part convincingly."

"Bellatrix has been in Azkaban since January. Why didn't you come forward sooner?"

"I had to be sure that the Dark Lord didn't have any plans to free her."

"And does he?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but I suspect the Dark Lord doesn't have the same trust in me as he once did."

"What I really need, Lucius is eyes and ears in Tom's camp, but I must warn you it's very dangerous work and could mean your death."

Narcissa paled and grabbed Lucius' arm. "No, Luc! Don't do it! We'll find another way."

"It's our only chance, Cissa otherwise the Dark Lord will control us the rest of our lives and the lives of our children as well."

Narcissa nodded resignedly, but looked up at Dumbledore with a hard expression that was reminiscent of Bellatrix. "You let anything happen to Luc and I will curse you from here to the end of the earth!"

"I accept your terms, dear lady," Dumbledore replied with a bow.

"What do I need to do, Professor?"

"As I'm sure you already know, Lucius; Tom is a skilled Ligilimens."

Lucius nodded. "He's also very paranoid; he's constantly probing our minds looking for any traitorous thoughts."

"You will need to learn Occlumency. It will teach how to keep your thoughts hidden so Tom cannot find them and be able to show him only what you want him to see. Occlumency is an old magic no longer taught. Natural Occlumens are very rare and most people need to be taught the discipline."

"Do you know someone who can teach me?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

Severus hoped Dumbledore wasn't referring to him. He had very little patience and no desire to teach anyone anything. To his relief Dumbledore suggested Robert instead.

"Healer Saxon is one of the most skilled Occlumens I know and he's also a Ligilimens."

"Do you think he'd be willing to teach me?"

"I will ask him and let you know in a week's time," Dumbledore promised.

"Do you know anything at all about those missing children?" Orion asked.

Lucius shook his head regretfully. "As I told Severus, it was Bellatrix's idea, but it remained strictly between her and the Dark Lord. The Death Eater's who kidnapped the children and delivered them were Obliviated by the Dark Lord or Bellatrix."

"Would you be able to give Bellatrix Veritaserum and interrogate her?" Lily asked.

Orion shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Riddle's followers have developed a resistance to Veritaserum. I don't know how they did it, but it's useless in questioning any of them."

"He probably used it over and over on them," Severus said. "It's possible to build up a resistance to it with prolonged usage."

"Until we have some idea of what he wants with these children; we're pretty much helpless."

Severus and Lily flooed home again to find Timaeus sitting on the floor, playing with Harmony. She ran over to them while Timaeus got to his feet with some difficulty. "Harmony just woke up from her nap and wanted to play so I obliged the young lady." He chuckled and joked, "It gave me a chance to practice being a grandfather. I'm hoping one of these days Valerius and Seneca will find wonderful witches like their mother, settle down and present us with some grandchildren."

"I think you'll make a wonderful grandfather, Uncle Timaeus," Lily said picking up Harmony.

"We appreciate you looking after her while we we're gone," Severus said.

"How did your meeting go? I was thinking back and I remembered the Malfoy family. Always a bunch of arrogant pricks …excuse me, Lily."

"No, you're right," Lily replied.

"Their family is only about a hundred years older than the Potter's, but they've always acted like they can trace _their_ family roots back to Merlin."

"The Potter's act that way too," Severus added.

"When we came through the floo I saw Malfoy and Narcissa raise their eyebrows. I suppose they were shocked to see me with you," Lily commented.

"I was surprised to see Narcissa there. Lucius is old-fashioned and doesn't believe in having his wife involved in business or dangerous matters."

The next day Rufus Scrimgeour fire-called and asked Severus, Lily, Eileen, Robert and their barrister, Reginald Winchester to meet him at his office in the Ministry. Timaeus accompanied them as he was interested in finding out if their reward offer had garnered any results. Harmony was spending the day with Petunia and Liam.

"Do you have news regarding what happened to Mr. Snape?" Reginald asked.

"Not that much, I'm afraid," Scrimgeour admitted regretfully. "The two Aurors who arrested Mr. Snape and beat Mr. Malfoy have been suspended pending review. I did find out they were given the information by Auror John Dawlish. A permanent written reprimand will be placed in his file for taking action on his own instead of taking it to his section chief first. However, he refused to name his informant and I can't force him to reveal it."

"What!" Eileen yelled. "His informant lied, nearly got my son in serious trouble not to mention badly beaten!"

"I'm well aware of that, Mrs. Saxon," Scrimgeour said. "I regret what happened, but I have made it a rule that an Auror's informant remains confidential otherwise nobody would be willing to come forward with information about You-Know-Who if they knew their identity would be revealed and they would most likely be killed."

"At least, Mum, Dawlish knows now that his informant is a liar and he can't be trusted," Severus pointed out.

"And those two Aurors have been suspended," Lily said.

"Most likely they'll be on suspension for a long time as I've had a complaint from the Master Librarian at the College of Potions that one of them stuck his wand in Mr. Harrington's face and threatened him."

"He did," Severus confirmed it. "And just because he objected to their treatment of me."

"I suppose we have to be satisfied with what was done," Eileen said. "I do understand about your position on informants. They would refuse to come forward with possibly important information if they knew their identities would be revealed."

"Thank you for understanding my position, Mrs. Saxon."

"Has there been any information regarding the missing children since Sev and I posted the reward, Timaeus asked.

"We've had a few crackpots and con artists – Mundungus Fletcher being the main one, but nothing substantial so far."

"Well, it's early yet," Timaeus replied. "Perhaps someone will still come forward."

"I'm certainly hoping so, Mr. Prince."

The flooed back to Severus and Lily's home. Eileen was still upset and felt more could have been done. Robert was attempting to comfort her. "At least, Eileen, Dawlish will not listen to Potter if he comes to him again. The man now has a permanent mark on his record now due to him."

Petunia and Liam brought Harmony back at five and stayed for dinner. Lily told Petunia about what had occurred in their meeting with the head Auror.

"I can't believe the lengths Potter is going to for revenge or whatever twisted emotions are driving him," Liam said.

"I can go to the Leaky Cauldron, punch him and break his conk again if you like," Petunia offered only half-joking.

"Thanks, Tuney, but Potter's wife is a real bi …cow," Severus said catching himself.

"Ah! Another feisty lady just like my Veronica," Timaeus said approvingly of Petunia.

Severus, Lily, Remus and Missy finished their last parenting class and received their certificates. Remus and Missy took Hunter to Wizarding Child Services the very next morning and officially adopted him with their parents, Severus, Lily, Harmony, Frank, Alice and Augusta in attendance.

Harmony's adoption ceremony was set for Saturday morning at WCS. Severus and Lily wore dress robes and Harmony wore a pale blue ruffled dress, a matching bow in her chestnut curls, white lace-trimmed socks with her white patent leather Mary Jane's.

Eileen and Robert, Hal and Rose, Petunia and Liam, all three Longbottom's, Remus, Missy, and Hunter, and Mr. and Mrs. Reisdorph all crowded into Sarah Mullings office to see Harmony officially become Harmony Rose Eileen Snape.

Severus and Lily held a small reception afterwards. "Other than Christmas Eve, 1976, this is the happiest I've ever been, Sev," Lily whispered.

Severus didn't answer. There was no need. Lily already knew where his heart was.

**A/N: _Recludo_ - **Open up.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **_I may be a little slower updating for awhile because I'm going to be working my novel and getting it ready to publish on Amazon Kindle Direct Publishing, but I will try not to let too much time go by before updating! Thanks in advance for your patience! Alethea27_

**Chapter 56**

Severus came down the stairs and into the living room to find Lily working on a project. She had a lipstick case on the table in front of her and tapped it with her wand and said "_Recludo ut Witches Moon_." A portal opened, but it didn't look like Witches Moon on the other end. "Damn!" Lily muttered.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked curiously.

"I got to thinking about that portal the Medi-wizards opened to take Malfoy through to St. Mungo's and I thought what if I could invent one that you could open to whatever place you deemed safe in case of a Death Eater attack. Something inconspicuous that could be spelled that a woman would carry in her purse or a man in his pocket."

"Brilliant idea, Lily," Severus complimented her. "I know those Vanishing Cabinets are all the rage right now, but it isn't going to do you any good unless you're standing right next to it when there's an attack and it'd be rather awkward to have to shrink it and carry it around with you all the time." He picked up the lipstick case. "This is something you would normally carry with you and nobody would think anything of it."

"But I have to get it to work first, Sev," Lily replied. "I wonder if the wards might be blocking my effort to open a portal to Witches Moon."

"That could be. Maybe, you should try opening a portal to the Dragon Tale instead," he suggested.

Lily nodded. "I'll try it. What time are we supposed to be at your house for dinner tonight?"

"Mum said five was fine."

Harmony ran into the room at that moment with her arms up in the air. "Daddy! Outside!"

"Hmm …I believe I did promise you could ride your Big Wheels® out front." Severus said with a smile. He went into her playroom to retrieve it and took them both outside. He put it down and she climbed onto it. "Now be careful. There's a lot more people walking up and down the street here than at Grandma's house," he cautioned.

People going past smiled as they watched the chestnut-haired toddler pedaling her Big Wheels® down the street with her tall, dark-haired father walking beside her.

After an hour of pedaling up and down the street in front of their house, Severus took Harmony back inside so they could get ready to go over to his mum's house.

Timaeus was watching Lily work on her portal spell. "I'm sorry, Lily I can't help you much. Charms was never really 'my thing' as they say in America," he chuckled. "Professor Dephocker was in despair that I would ever master the simplest spell although I did manage an Acceptable on my OWL."

"What NEWTs did you take, Uncle Timaeus?" Severus asked.

"I took NEWTs in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Potions, but Potions never quite held the same passion for me as it obviously does for you, Severus."

Lily stopped working on her spell to get ready to go to Eileen and Robert's house. As soon as they stepped out of the floo at his mum's house and Severus put Harmony down, she ran over to the couch and pulled herself up on it to sit between her grandmothers. Eileen had invited Hal and Rose over too. Timaeus sat down by Hal and they started to talk economics again.

Severus sat down beside Robert. "How is Lucius doing with his Occlumancy lessons?"

"Very well, Sev. He's not a natural Occlumens like you, of course, but he's learning quickly. He isn't being a dilettante about it at all; he's taking it very seriously."

"He has a good reason for taking it seriously – he doesn't want to die," Severus replied

"That's true and Merlin knows we can use somebody in You-Know-Who's camp."

Eileen called everyone to dinner and they sat down around the dining room table. Harmony's high chair was between Severus and Lily's chairs. Unable to wait for food to be placed in front of her, Harmony clapped her hands and hot roll floated over towards her, but fortunately Severus grabbed it before it got to her. "Ouch!" He dropped the hot roll on his plate. "Harmony, you can't be doing this; you could have been burnt. It's okay to do magic, but you have to be careful not to hurt yourself."

"I sorry, Daddy," Harmony said.

"It's okay, sweetie, but just be careful, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy," Harmony replied.

"Has she been doing a lot of magic?" Hal asked.

"Mostly she summons things, but I have peeked into her bedroom a couple of times when I've heard her giggling and seen she's levitated her stuffed animals and has them flying around her bedroom," Severus replied.

After dinner Severus, Lily, and Harmony flooed back home. Timaeus decided to stay later at the Evans as he and Hal enjoyed talking.

Sunday was Severus' day for brewing. He was still working on the Wolfsbane for children and believed he was close to having it done. As Lily had suggested he had cut back on the amount of Midnight Mussel. His potion for Squibs was also progressing, but it was not ready to be tested on humans yet.

Lily was still working on her portal spell. "When I'm finally sure I've got a portal opened to the Dragon's Tale I'm going to toss an inanimate object through first to George and see how it came through and if it's successful then we can try going through it."

Severus nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan."

At that moment something big and white shot out of the fireplace. It formed into a phoenix and said in Dumbledore's voice, "The first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix will be held tomorrow night at seven o'clock in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Your presence is requested."

"Damn!" Severus muttered. He really didn't want to go to anything Potter was going to be at.

"Are we going, Sev?"

Severus slumped down on the couch. "I might have considered it had Potter not done what he did, but now I'd be too tempted to rip the git's head off and feed it to the Giant Squid except then I'd feel bad if it got sick from eating Potter's head."

"I really don't want to attend it either. We have Harmony to think about now and we can't be acting as if we're carefree teenagers anymore."

"I wonder if Frank and Alice or Remus and Missy are planning to attend," Severus said.

"We can owl them and see if they are. I'm sure Dumbledore must have asked them to join."

Lily wrote a quick note to them, asking their intentions about the Order of the Phoenix. She sent Aesculapius off to Meadowview Manor and Morgana off to Nottingham Pines and instructed them to wait for a reply. The owls came back quickly. Remus and Missy, Frank and Alice wrote back that they would go to the first meeting and make their decision about joining the Order from there.

"I suppose we could do the same and I don't really want to give Pothead the impression that he's won," Severus answered.

"Or that cow, McKinnon. I wonder if MacDonald's going to be at the meeting. I don't recall McKinnon doing anything to her for that spell she cast on Potter."

Severus was sitting at his desk in his study working on an essay due Thursday. He was just putting the finishing touches on it when Harmony ran into the room dressed in her nightgown and slippers with Lily behind her. "Daddy," she squealed.

"Time for bed?" Severus asked. He lifted Harmony up into his lap. "And I suppose you'd like me to read you a story?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harmony said nodding her head vigorously.

"What will it be tonight? How about _Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump_?"

"No , Daddy."

"How about _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_?" Severus teased.

"No, Daddy," Harmony shook her head. "I want 'Hoppin' Pot."

"Hopping Pot it is," Severus agreed raising his wand. "_Accio The Tales of Beedle the Bard_!" The book flew past Lily and into Severus' hand. He opened it to the very first story and began to read it aloud. Harmony leaned back against him, listening avidly and giggling occasionally.

Lily watched them for a few minutes than disappeared and came back with her magical camera and took a couple of pictures.

When Severus had finished the story he closed the book and then hefted Harmony over his shoulder and got up. "Time for little girls to be in bed."

Harmony giggled as he carried her into her bedroom and laid her in her bed. He covered her and tucked in the covers. He bent and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie. See you in the morning."

Lily tucked in Harmony's plush heart and her doll beside her, bent and kissed her. "Goodnight, Harmony. Pleasant dreams."

"Night Mummy and Daddy," she murmured with a yawn.

They left the room and turned off the light, leaving a night light burning and closed her door, leaving it open only a crack. Lily giggled as they left the room. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but she conned Timaeus into reading her the same story earlier."

"The little imp!" Severus laughed with a shake of his head.

Timaeus was reading the **_Prophet_** as Severus and Lily walked into the living room. He put down the paper as they came in. "I keep hoping to hear that our reward money has loosened some tongues somewhere, but I also realize this fellow is a hideously evil wizard and people are right to be fearful of him."

"Dumbledore is forming a group to fight against You-Know-Who," Severus explained. "Lily and I were invited to join it our sixth year when we turned 17."

"Dumbledore is fighting against him?" Timaeus looked puzzled. "He must have changed greatly if the rumors I heard about him while at Hogwarts were true."

"What stories were those, Uncle Timaeus?" Lily asked.

"When I was at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was my Transfiguration professor. Even back then long before this You-Know-Who even entered Hogwarts, Dumbledore seemed to be suspicious of Slytherin House. It was rumored amongst our house that in his youth he had held considerably different views regarding blood purity and it ended badly in the death of a younger sister and permanent estrangement from his brother."

"That's interesting," Severus remarked. "But he has changed and he did try to bring the houses together while we attended Hogwarts although not until our sixth year."

"But he let Potter, Black and Pettigrew bully you until fifth year before he stopped them and even then they only got detention for the summer when they should have been suspended indefinitely," Lily said her eyes flashing. "It wasn't until Eileen threatened to go to the Board of Governors that he put a stop to their 'pranking' as he insisted on calling it."

"I'll bet she about blew the roof off of Hogwarts too! She's definitely inherited Tiberius' temper!" Timaeus laughed then paused and continued, "Bullying Gryffindors? It seems some things never change. Gryffindor has a history of bullies."

"And I'll bet the Potter name was chief amongst them," Severus said.

"Yes."

"No surprise there," Lily said.

"The Potters have always thought they were the top dogs in the magical world and their family is barely 500 years old," Timaeus chuckled.

"I suppose a personal tragedy caused by his former beliefs could have turned Dumbledore around, but I still have a hard time trusting him after he allowed Potter and Black to bully you for so long," Lily said later as they were getting ready for bed.

"I really can't trust him either because his actions or rather inactions to my problems with the Marauders."

The next morning went without incident as Severus, Lily and Harmony had gotten into a schedule for the weekday mornings that worked for them. Severus picked Harmony and Hunter up after his last class was over at four. They usually played in her playroom until Remus arrived at five to take Hunter home. He was sitting in the living room and reading when he suddenly heard the sound of a sharp slap and then a loud wail from Hunter. He got up and went into the playroom to see what had happened. "Okay, what's going on?"

Harmony was standing in front of her Big Wheels® with an angry expression on her face. "You no ride."

Hunter face showed a red mark where she obviously had slapped him and he was crying.

"Alright, Miss Snape," Severus said. "Slapping Hunter and not sharing your toys earns you five minutes on the naughty stool." He transfigured one of her blocks into a stool, picked her up and set her on it facing the wall. "When your time out is over, you'll apologize to Hunter for slapping him."

Harmony started crying and cried for the whole five minutes. It was the hardest thing Severus had ever had to do; he wanted to pick her up, hug her, and wipe her tears away, but he couldn't allow her to behave like a brat. When the five agonizing minutes were up, Severus picked her up off the stool. "Okay, it's over and you're forgiven and we'll forget this ever happened," he said giving her a hug and setting her down. Harmony's face was tearstained and red from crying. She looked at Hunter. "I's sorry, Hunter." She gave him a hug.

"Good girl. Daddy's proud of you. Now play nicely, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy."

Severus went back into the living room when Timaeus walked in from the conservatory. "I heard crying. What happened? Kids get into a fuss?"

"Yes. Apparently Hunter wanted to ride Harmony's Big Wheels® and she didn't want him to and slapped him. I put her in time out for five minutes and she cried the whole time; it about broke my heart."

"Yes, disciplining your children is always the hardest. I remember when I had to discipline Valerius. He tried to flush one of my best shoes down the toilet when he was three and it of course overflowed. Not only did he make quite a mess in our bathroom, but ruined an expensive set of my shoes."

"What did you do?"

"I gave him three swats on his bum and he couldn't play with his favorite toy for three days. It was one of the hardest things Veronica and I've had to do up to that point, but we knew it was for his own good, but we still felt awful."

Lily and Remus came through the floo at that moment. Hunter, hearing the sound of the floo, ran out to see who it was. Remus picked him up and asked, "Ready to go home, Champ?"

Hunter nodded and Remus smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow and I'll see you guys later tonight."

Harmony lingered in the doorway, her fingers in her mouth. Lily bent to pick her up and asked, "Sev, what's wrong with Harmony? She usually runs right out when she hears the floo."

Severus sighed. "I had to put her in time out. Hunter wanted to ride her Big Wheels® and Harmony didn't want him to and slapped him. I put her in time out for five minutes, but I think she's still upset even though I told her it was forgotten and that she was forgiven."

"Well, she needs to learn what's permissible and what's not," Lily said, giving Harmony a kiss. "And hitting other children is definitely not."

"I know, but it broke my heart to hear her crying; it was the longest five minutes ever."

Harmony reached out to Severus and he took her and held her until Tita announced dinner was ready. Timaeus had volunteered to watch Harmony while Severus and Lily were gone to the meeting.

"We may not be that long," Severus said. "In fact we might be back in a half hour – it all depends."

"Don't worry about it, Severus, Lily. Harmony and I will be fine," Timaeus assured them.

Severus and Lily flooed over to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. They heard voices coming from what Severus recognized as the room where the school governors met and entered the room. Frank, Alice, Augusta, Dorcas Meadows, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Dadelus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Caradoc Dearborn, and James and Marlene Potter were already there as was Peter. Severus and Lily took the empty seats next to Augusta. Remus and Missy walked in next and took the seats on the side of Alice and Frank. Sirius was sitting next to the Prewitt twins and had a thick textbook opened on the table in front of him. Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived next and took chairs across from Severus and Lily. Molly looked rather displeased, but Arthur as usual was brimming with excitement. Chea and Amos walked in; Chea looking as disgruntled as Severus felt. Benjy Fenwick and Edgar Bones followed by Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arabella Figg and Sirius' cousin, Andromeda Tonks who had been kind enough to side along apparate Mrs. Figg followed them in. Minerva, Filius, and Pomona came in after them and Hagrid came in the very last.

Augusta had been appointed by the other board members of the Romulus Foundation, with Severus' approval, as their ambassador-at-large to Nottingham Pines. She visited them twice a month to hear any suggestions or complaints the residents might have. She enjoyed her new role immensely and chatted with Aberforth Dumbledore who sat at the very end of the table about the new stores that had opened in Hogsmeade.

"All those building that stood empty for so long are now filled by a new businesses that are thriving. We have a greengrocer's, butcher shop, toy store, a branch of Flourish & Blotts has opened as well as a branch of Madam Malkin's and I heard Gringotts and Fortescue's are considering opening branches here also," Aberforth said

Severus was glad to hear about the new shops opening. Arthur told him that he was looking forward to the next meeting of the Romulus Foundation as he had enjoyed talking to Hal and Mr. Hollywell.

James was bragging to Fabian and Gideon how he'd outshone his instructor in class that day and proved him wrong. "McLachlan doesn't know what he's talking about. He's a moron!"

Sirius looked up from the textbook he'd been studying with a smirk on his face. "You're the one who's a moron, Potter. I asked Dad and he said McLachlan was right and it also says the same thing right here," Sirius pointed out. "Maybe if you'd try reading the assignments for a change you'd know it and wouldn't have to make yourself look like an idiot even if you are."

"Like a couple of dark wizards would know anything about the legal uses of _white_ magic," James sneered.

Sirius pulled out his wand and practically stuck it up James' nose. "My dad isn't a dark wizard, nor me, or Reg."

"All the Blacks are dark. I don't know why the Sorting Hat ever put you in Gryffindor. You should have been put in Slytherin with all the rest of the dark wizards and witches!" James yelled pulling out his wand.

"Because I asked it to – imagine my stupidity in actually believing Gryffindor was somehow better!"

"Sirius! James! Put your wands away and sit down," Dumbledore ordered coming into the room.

They did as he ordered, but continued glaring at one another.

"We're supposed to be fighting Voldemort, not each other," Dumbledore said, his eyes moving around the table.

"We can fight just fine, Albus without all these untrustworthy, dark and rotten to the core snakes. I can't figure why you asked that bunch of backstabbers to join our fight! And why did you ask Hufflepuff's; they'll run at the first sign of trouble!"

Both Amos and Edgar rose, wands in hand. "Would you mind repeating that, Potter," Amos growled.

"And then there are others with secrets who might be turned. We can't trust them either," James said, his eyes drifting over to Remus

"James is right!" Marlene said. "We don't need any of these people."

"Why don't you two grow up?" Lily snapped. "You're not at Hogwarts and all that house crap shouldn't matter anymore not that it should have ever mattered in the first place." She sent a dirty look in Dumbledore's direction.

"It's fine by me if they don't want Slytherins' or Hufflepuff's," Severus said rising. "I've got a daughter at home that needs me more anyway. I certainly don't want to belong to a group where I have to watch my back from not only Death Eaters, but other Order members too." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a slight movement under the table near Augusta.

"I don't want to stay either, Sev. I'm embarrassed to have been a Gryffindor," Lily said taking his hand. "Potter's given us all a bad name."

Chea and Amos got up too. "We're going too since this lot's made it obvious they don't want any Hufflepuff's or Slytherins even people with Slytherin family members, belonging," she said.

"Mr. Potter," Augusta said suddenly. "I do believe you need to take a swim in the lake."

"Yeah? And why's that?" James sneered.

"Because your bum's on fire if that smoke behind you is any indication."

James screeched, jumped up and began beating at the flames that were shooting out from behind him and then streaked out of the room with Marlene running after him.

Dumbledore frowned at Augusta. "There was really no need to do that, Augusta."

"Potter's always been an inconsiderate, spoiled brat as far back as I can remember. Charles and Althea spoiled him rotten and never set any boundaries for him! Who is he to dictate who can fight against You-Know-Who and who can't? I've worked with many Slytherins and Hufflepuffs on all kinds of committees and they've all been good people. Shame on you, Albus for allowing him to make all those horrible accusations and not standing up against them!" She scolded Dumbledore.

Severus would have laughed, but he was angry. As usual Dumbledore didn't stand up against anything Potter said or did. He stopped by Augusta on his way out. "Thanks for what you did and I'll see you at the Foundation meeting next month where I think I'll have some good news about the children's Wolfsbane Potion."

"Wonderful, Severus!" Augusta said. "I'll look forward to hearing a full report."

He nodded at Aberforth and then he and Lily went into Dumbledore's office and flooed back home. Chea and Amos followed them.

Timaeus looked up in surprise as they stepped out of the fireplace. He and Harmony had been reading. "That didn't take very long."

Harmony got down from the couch and ran over to them. Severus scooped her up into his arms. "It took me about five minutes of being in the same room as Potter to know I didn't want to be in that group. I'd rather fight You-Know-Who on my own."

"Potter was his usual insulting self, implying that neither Slytherins or Hufflepuffs had any right fighting in that stupid group," Lily added.

"I don't know why Dumbledore didn't just call it the Order of the Gryffindors because that's what it is. The only Ravenclaws are Kingsley and Professor Flitwick; the only Hufflepuffs are Professor Sprout, Edgar Bones, and Amos and the only Slytherins were Chea and me."

"And what was that business about people who could be turned because they had secrets? Was that directed at Remus?"

"I think it was and if he's knows bloody well Remus would never do that," Severus said, but then chuckled. "However, I have to admit that it was enjoyable when Augusta set Potter's bum on fire."

"I wasn't sure whether it was her or Aberforth," Lily said.

"By the way," Timaeus said. "I'm going to be returning to Texas next week. I loved visiting my family here, but I do miss my dear wife and sons."

"Only if you promise to come back with your family for Christmas," Severus said. "We're going to be spending most of the Christmas holidays this year at Witches Moon so you don't have to worry about there being enough room. Lily's parents, her sister and her husband will be coming too. Both Lily and I are anxious to meet my aunt and my cousins."

"That sounds wonderful and I did enjoy seeing Witches Moon again," Timaeus said. They had taken him to visit it a couple of weekends ago. "It was amazing how little of it had changed over the years."

"Yes, well not to sound insulting, but I suspect my grandfather wasn't big on changing things not that I care. I like it just the way it is."

"Well, you're spot on there. Tiberius never liked change much," Timaeus replied laughing.

The floo sounded and Severus and Lily turned to see Remus' head sitting in the fire. "We just left the meeting," he said. "Frank, Alice, and Augusta are with me too."

"Come on through," Severus said. He summoned Tita and asked her to bring tea and refreshments into the living room.

Remus, Missy, Alice, Frank, and Augusta stepped out of the floo. "I see you didn't stay much longer than us," Severus remarked. He turned to Timaeus. "These are some of Lily's and my friends from school. Remus and Missy Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Frank's mum, Augusta. This is my great-Uncle, Timaeus Prince."

"Nice to meet you all," Timaeus said.

"What happened after Sev and I left the meeting?" Lily asked as she poured the tea and passed around cookies.

Missy looked very angry. "Pothead kept making remarks about people you couldn't trust and people who might turn because they had a secret and he kept looking right at Remus when he said it!"

"A most disagreeable young man," Augusta said with a shake of her head, sipping her tea.

Remus chuckled. "But it was funny when Aberforth cast that flea attack hex on James and he ran around the room screeching and scratching. It was almost as good as Eileen's _Cumburo Irrito_ hex, Lily."

"Merlin!" Alice rolled her eyes. "I thought for a moment he was going to start ripping off his clothes!"

"I wish he had so I could take pictures and pass them around in class!" Frank snorted.

"I did think for a moment there Sirius and Potter were going to duel right there in Dumbledore's office," Severus remarked.

"Sirius would have stomped Potter's arse too because he knows non-verbal's and Potter still can barely manage them. I pity the poor Auror that has to partner with him!" Alice said with another roll of her eyes.

"Remus and I have decided we're not going to another meeting," Missy said. "If Dumbledore's going to let Potter run the show; we don't want anything to do with it. Like you, we've got Hunter to think about and I don't want that moron getting us killed!"

Alice and I decided the same thing. We see enough of Potter's idiocy in class everyday – we don't need to see anywhere else," Frank stated. "He's going to end up getting somebody killed and I don't want it to be any of my family or friends."

Timaeus excused himself to retire saying he had to visit the Ministry in the morning to arrange for a portkey to take him on his first leg of the journey back home.

Missy and Remus flooed back to Nottingham Pines while Alice and Augusta flooed back to Meadowview Manor. Frank remained behind for a moment. "Say Sev? Is your uncle by any chance a bachelor?"

"No," Severus shook his head. "He's very happily married with two sons."

"Damn!" Frank swore. "I was thinking he might be a good match for mum if he was single."

Severus and Lily had a good laugh over Frank trying to marry off his mum after he'd flooed home.

The next morning Severus was having breakfast with Timaeus and Harmony. Lily was still upstairs getting ready. The floo suddenly sounding that early in the morning startled both of them. Severus went into the living room and saw Rufus Scrimgeour's head sitting in the fireplace. "I apologize for calling you so early in the morning, Mr. Snape, but we've had a small break in the case of the missing children."


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **_Regarding the question from Guest - The reason I have Lily attempting to invent a portal is because you can just step through it into a safe place. A portkey, I believe would probably be too rough traveling for a small child or infant and if you have a large family such as the Weasley's; you're going to have to find something large enough to make sure there's room for everybody to get their fingers on or else be forced to leave in smaller groups which might be bad if there's DE's outside your door. A portal would be much easier._ _To **Silver Quill ~**no I haven't abandoned my stories and never will. That I can promise! **Alethea27**_

**Chapter 57**

"What did you find out?" Timaeus asked Rufus.

"An older wizard and witch witnessed the kidnapping of one of the children. They said they didn't realize they'd seen anything unusual because the Death Eater was not dressed in his usual robe, but wore regular attire. He apparently approached the child on a public playground and the child tried to run from him, but he took out his wand and waved it at the child who then stopped, turned around and came back to him. He took hold of the child and apparated."

"Sounds as if they might be using the _Imperious_ curse on them," Severus said. "From what they saw the child must have sensed danger and tried to flee."

"Yes, that's what it sounded like to me also," Scrimgeour agreed.

"Now if we could only find out where they're being held," Timaeus said.

"Auror Moody thinks they might be at the old Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton and I've sent him and his trainee Auror Shacklebolt to keep an eye on things. I'll have rotating Aurors keeping a watch out for anything suspicious."

"Maybe they'll spot something," Severus said. "Anything's possible."

"The couple apologized for not coming in sooner. They thought what they witnessed was strange, but didn't think it was a kidnapping not until they read the article about the kidnapped kids in the **_Prophet_**. They've refused any of the reward money."

"They should have at least half," Timaeus said. "They came forward with what they knew so they should be rewarded. I believe the Gringotts goblin can probably help you with rewarding them."

After Scrimgeour said he'd contact Gringotts, he ended the call.

"I'll bet You-Know-Who's probably using a combination of the Imperious Curse and potions that deprives you of your free will on them," Severus speculated. "But what in Merlin's name does he plan to do with these kids?"

"Nothing good I'll venture," Timaeus answered.

The next morning Severus, Lily, Harmony, Eileen, Robert, Rose and Hal said goodbye to Timaeus. Tiberius and Audra looked out from their picture frames. He smiled at all of them and bade them farewell, promising to be back at Christmas time. He touched the portkey that would take him to Dublin that was the first leg of his journey back home and disappeared.

Severus sighed. "I'm sure going to miss him."

"I think I'm missing him already," Lily said wiping her eyes. Severus put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Christmas isn't that far off," Eileen replied; her voice sounding suspiciously full.

"And he's going to be bringing his family with him then so that's something more to look forward to," Robert added.

"It was a pleasant surprise to know my younger brother was not dead as we had thought all these years," Tiberius added. "However, Audra and I will miss his levity."

Later in the evening Severus was sitting with Harmony on his lap watching some inane comedy on the telly when he heard Lily running down the stairs from their bedroom where she had been working on her portal charm. She burst into the living room. "Sev, I think I've got it!"

"Let's see it then," Severus said, shutting off the telly.

"_Recludo ut Dragon Tale_," Lily said and tapped the lipstick case she was holding with her wand.

A portal appeared and from what they could see it certainly looked like the Dragon's Tale. Further confirmation came when the owner, George walked over to the portal and peered into it. "Mr. and Mrs. Snape?"

"Yes, George it's us. Lily's trying out a charm she just invented. May we step through?"

"Certainly," George said stepping away from the portal.

Lily put out her arm and stopped Severus. "Maybe I ought to throw something through first just to make sure it's safe."

"Nonsense, Lily," Severus replied. "I trust you with my life." He settled Harmony on his hip, took Lily's arm, and stepped through the portal into the Dragon's Tale.

Lily turned around and waved her wand and said, "_Claudo Postis_." The portal shrank and disappeared.

"That's quite an invention, Mrs. Snape," George complimented her. "And in these troubled times I imagine it will come in handy."

"I hope it will be able to save people if Death Eaters happen to apparate outside their homes," Lily replied modestly.

"Shall we go back home?" Severus asked.

Lily tapped her wand and said, "_Recludo ut Snape house, London_." The portal reopened revealing their living room which they'd just left.

"Goodbye, George, we'll see you soon," Severus said as they stepped back into their living room and Lily closed the portal.

"That was great, Lily, but you'll need to go to the patent office in the Ministry as soon as possible and patent it," Severus advised. "I'm sure they'll let take the forms with you and owl them back."

"Mummy did good," Harmony said clapping her hands.

"Mummy did real good," Severus replied and kissed Lily and Harmony both.

"I'll stop by and pick up the paperwork before I go to the hospital tomorrow.

They gave Harmony a bath and got her ready for bed. Severus read her favorite story to her and then he and Lily tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. They had just returned to the living room when Dumbledore's Patronus shot out of the fireplace and announced, "Severus and Lily, I wish to meet with you tomorrow night at 7:00 in my office."

Severus and Lily looked at one another. "Do we really want to go?" Lily asked.

"I suppose we could see what he wants, but if the Potheads are there; we're coming right back home."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Lily said and when her doe appeared she gave it the message that they agreed to meet with Dumbledore, but it had to be alone.

"Potter seems to think he's Dumbledore's second-in-command."

"And Marlene 'who-doesn't-have-a-brain-of-her-own' agrees with everything the git does and even encourages him!" Lily snapped.

"Isn't that what the Potter women are supposed to do? They aren't supposed to use their brains if they have any to start with, I mean. Look at his mother – she acts dumber than a box of rocks!"

The next evening, Severus, Lily, and Harmony flooed to Dumbledore's office. As they stepped out of the floo, Albus was waiting to greet them. He requested them to sit down and asked his personal elf, Twinky to bring tea and freshly baked cookies.

"What is it you wanted to see us about, Headmaster?" Severus asked, accepting a cup of tea. He allowed Harmony to have a cookie.

"Now, now, Severus," Albus said jovially. "You are no longer a student here so you may call me by my first name."

Severus just nodded. "We can't stay long. Harmony's bedtime is at eight."

"I wanted to speak with you and Lily about coming back to the Order. Things got off to an unfortunate start it seems."

"And whose fault was that?" Lily snapped. "We refuse to be part of a group where some people are allowed to run wild and act as if their running the show."

"If Lily and I do decide to join, we'll work behind the scenes, brewing potions and treating injuries. We have a daughter now and she has to come first."

"I met with Remus and Missy and they told me the same thing in regards to their son. I will agree to your requests because the fight with Tom will be brutal and serious injuries and unfortunately, even possible fatalities will occur so we'll need all the medical assistance we can get."

"You won't get Chea and Amos or probably Sirius or the Longbottom's to come back unless you get Potter and his wife under control," Severus warned. "And you'll be losing some excellent fighters."

"I've already spoken to James and Marlene about moderating their attitudes, but James is so very passionate about fighting Tom, I can't help but admire and applaud him."

Severus looked at the clock and got up. "Thank you for agreeing to our terms. You can send us your Patronus when you schedule the next meeting."

"I'll do that, Severus. In the meantime I will see you at the next meeting of the Romulus Foundation."

Severus nodded. He and Lily flooed back home in time to give Harmony a bath, tuck her into bed, and read her a story.

Lily sat brushing her hair and suddenly slammed her hairbrush down on the dresser. "But James is so very passionate about fighting Tom, I can't help but admire and applaud him," Lily said, mocking Dumbledore. "He won't be applauding the ass when his carelessness and glory seeking starts getting innocent people killed!"

"I think most people in the Order are aware that Potter's only out for his own glory and they'll watch their backsides carefully if they're assigned to patrol with him or else they'll refuse to patrol with him, period."

"I hope so. I don't want to see anybody killed because of that stupid git," Lily said slipping into bed beside Severus.

"Me either," Severus replied, taking Lily into his arms.

The next month at the meeting of the Romulus Foundation, Severus was able to report he had perfected the Children's Wolfsbane potion and St. Mungo's would begin testing it in two months time. St Mungo's was looking for volunteers and Augusta agreed to speak to the families of Nottingham Pines about it when she went there later in the week.

"If they want to enroll their children in the testing program, they'll need to contact Robert or Ian at St. Mungo's; they can also give their names to Remus since he works with both healers. We will need a diverse age of children for the testing, but Robert, Ian, and Remus will need to do a work up on each child first to determine how soon they'll need to start taking the potion before the full moon and how much they'll need to take."

"Are you and Lily coming to the potluck at Nottingham Pines this weekend?" Augusta asked as they walked out of the meeting. "Frank, Alice and I are going to come. Remus invited us. I think many of the board members are going too."

"Yes, Remus and Missy invited us too and we're planning to attend. Hal and Rose are going and so are the Hollywells, Petunia, and Liam."

"I'm so happy about the Children's Wolfsbane potion. It will be such a relief to the families who have children suffering from Lycanthropy not to have to see or hear them going through the excruciating pain of transforming."

"I hoping the next step is a permanent cure, but for now this is better than having them suffer," Severus said.

He continued working on his formula to help Squibs to access their magic. He supposed that would cause an uproar with Fudge and Dumbridge also. He could just hear them complaining about how much it was going to cost to educate these people who were never supposed to have magic in the first place.

The potluck at Nottingham Pines was an enjoyable affair on Saturday afternoon. Many of the board members and people from Hogsmeade came also. Some of the professors from Hogwarts came with Dumbledore.

Severus got many questions about the children's Wolfsbane potion and he tried to answer them to the best of his ability.

Remus sat down beside Severus. "We got a lot of volunteers and their ages range from five to sixteen."

"St. Mungo's has plenty of transformation rooms so we can probably take a range of five to sixteen. We'll need to start testing their blood to determine when they'll need to start taking the Wolfsbane Potion. They might need to stay at St. Mungo's for a week or more while we do the preliminary work up."

"I explained to them how you did it with me and how you had to change how long before the full moon I took the potion."

"Good because that's what we'll be doing here too, probably quite a bit with the adolescents," Severus replied, watching Harmony playing with Hunter and some of the other children her age on the swings, monkey bars and slides.

Sunday morning Severus got up early and went into his lab to work on his potion for Squibs. He worked on it until breakfast time and met Lily coming into the dining room carrying Harmony who was yawning. Severus took her from Lily and got her into her high chair.

"You got up early, Sev," Lily commented. "Were you brewing?"

He nodded as he took a bite of toast. "I was working on my potion for Squibs." He paused and continued, "I was wondering if there's a plant or other creature that mimics the strength of the magical core? After all, the person who invented the Elixir of Power had to be able to test it some way to make sure it could actually regenerate the magical core."

"Maybe, Robert would know or I could do some research in St. Mungo's library to see if it has information on core regeneration," Lily offered.

"That's a good idea and I'll look in the college library too."

"I filed my papers to patent my portal spell so hopefully I'll get notification soon that the patent went through."

"I'm hoping too that we get some information on those missing kids soon too – _if_ Riddle is holding them at his father's old mansion in Little Hangleton like Mad-Eye believes."

Lily shivered. "I don't want to even think about what he might be doing to them."

I just can't understand what You-Know-Who and Bellatrix were planning with these kids," Severus said. "But knowing how insane she is; it has to be something really twisted."

Severus fire-called Robert later in the day to ask him about a live substitute for the magical core.

"As I recall the potion master who invented the Elixir of Power was a Norwegian wizard by the name of Alexis Frandsen and he used a Drobak urchin to test the elixir on. They're only found in certain fiords in Norway, but you can probably have Slug & Jiggers order you a live one from Norway; it might be prudent to order two in fact, but it will be quite expensive. You'll also need an aquarium of some kind to keep them in."

"Thanks, Robert," Severus said. "I'll do some research and see what kind of an aquarium I'll need to set up before I order them."

"No problem, Sev."

"Lily and I will be observing when the testing for the Children's Wolfsbane begins."

"We have quite a list of volunteers and I'm sure your mother will be happy to watch Harmony for that night," Robert replied.

Severus said goodbye and ended the call. He immediately went to work researching the Drobak Urchin to find out what it needed in the way of housing and food. He didn't forget either that he'd promised Harmony she could ride her Big Wheels® outside after her nap. He took it outside, placed it on the ground and Harmony got on it. She pedaled enthusiastically from one end of the block to the other end with Severus walking beside her until Lily called them in for dinner.

Later in the week, Lily got her patent for her portal. She decided to advertise it by word of mouth rather than take out an ad in the **_Dailey Prophet_** or **_Witch Weekly_**. While she was pretty sure You-Know-Who had never read **_Witch Weekly_**, he probably did read the **_Daily Prophet_**. She could turn anything into a requested portal, but the person would need to designate a safe house themselves.

Arthur Weasley was one of the first ones to request Lily's assistance. Molly had her turn a porcelain statue that always sat on the mantle into a portal to Arthur's Aunt Muriel's house which was heavily warded. For himself in case Death Eaters attacked the Ministry he had Lily turn his keychain into a portal also to his aunt's house. Lily's had decided to charge 20 Sickles per item, but she decided she wouldn't charge anyone who couldn't afford the fee such as the Weasley's. After Arthur told a few of his friends and co-workers, Lily had a steady stream of business and was making Sickles hand over fist.

She enchanted Liam's wallet in case there was an attack in London or in Richmond. He and Petunia could open a portal directly to The Dragon's Tale. If Liam was not home, Petunia was to floo directly to the inn. Hal and Rose were to follow the previous plan and floo to the inn.

She enchanted a lipstick case for Eileen to open a portal to the Dragon's Tale and enchanted Robert's master healer pin that he always wore to perform the same function.

She enchanted Severus and her wedding rings to open a portal to the Dragon's Tail She did the same for Alice and Frank, Remus and Missy although Nottingham Pines was already heavily warded from Death Eaters, Lily could stand the thought of their friends not being safe at Witches Moon. She enchanted one of Augusta' brooches and John and Amelia Lupin's wedding rings to open a portal to the Dragon's Tale. Missy's parents would follow the same plan as Mr. and Mrs. Evans as would the Reisdorph's. As she had for herself and Sev, she enchanted Amos and Chea's wedding rings so they could open a portal to the rarely used Diggory estate, Birchwood. Chea had Lily enchant two lipstick cases and two key chains to give to her parents and Amos' parents so they would be able to quickly open a portal to Birchwood also.

"I think Reg and Paul will be safe at Hogwarts even if You-Know-Who attacks or Reg and Paul can floo to Grimmauld Place too."

"What about Lucius and Narcissa?" Severus asked. "If You-Know-Who does get control; Malfoy Manor won't be safe."

"I would think Dumbledore would allow them to take refuge at Hogwarts," Lily said.

"He'll probably want Lucius to stay at Malfoy Manor and pass as much information about You-Know-Who's plans as he can. It's a sure bet he'll establish his headquarters there."

Lily was obviously reluctant to reveal her portal spell to Lucius just yet. Despite what Severus had told her about him; she was still somewhat reluctant to trust him and Narcissa. "Maybe, I could enchant an innocuous item and you could secretly give it to one of the Malfoy house elves who could keep it hidden until it looks as if things are going bad for their master and mistress and then they can reveal it. I don't know where they could go that's safe though."

"Either Hogwarts or Witches Moon would be the safest places," Severus replied.

"I guess Witches Moon would be the safest place," Lily agreed still sounding somewhat reluctant.

"Neither of them could reveal where it is because they're not the Secret Keeper; its unplottable, and has four centuries worth of wards surrounding it on top of everything else."

"How will you get in contact with one of the Malfoy elves?"

"I'll ask Matius to go to Malfoy Manor and bring Dobby back with him. Dobby's been Lucius personal elf since he was a teenager," Severus replied and then called, "Matius?"

Matius popped into the living room. "What does Mr. Severus need?"

"Matius, I need you to pop over to Malfoy Manor and bring back the elf named Dobby."

"Matius will do as Mr. Severus asks."

"While Matius is fetching Dobby, I'll go and charm a keychain for him to take with him back to Malfoy Manor," Lily said.

Matius popped back with Dobby in a few minutes. Dobby bowed to Severus and said, "What does Master Snape wish of Dobby?"

Lily came back in holding a keychain in the shape of the rune Algiz. Lucius was a Runes Master and would know immediately what the rune meant. It symbolized protection and defense against the element of harm. Severus took it and explained to Dobby what he needed him to do. "When the time comes and you give it Lucius; tell him to tape it with his wand and repeat the words, "_Recludo ut Dragon Tale."_ Severus had Dobby repeat the words over several times until he was sure Dobby would remember it. "Tell him he can bring all his house elves with him. Witches Moon has more than enough room for everyone."

Dobby bowed again. "Dobby will keep this in a safe place until he needs it and Dobby will remember the words Master Snape has taught him." He popped out again.

"I don't think I tell you often enough, Sev, but you're a good person and don't ever let anybody tell you any different," Lily said giving him a hug.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The second meeting of the Order of the Phoenix took place a three nights later. They met in the room off of Dumbledore's office that was reserved for meetings of the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

This time Dumbledore was already in the room before anybody had arrived. Sirius sat further down the table next to Remus and Missy from where James and Marlene were sitting, but Remus noticed he kept his wand at ready. Well, he couldn't blame Sirius since he'd been close to hexing James when he kept making references to him being untrustworthy because of his Lycanthropy.

"Now that we're all present," Dumbledore began. "I've made some decisions about how the Order will be set up and patrol. First off, there will be unavoidable injuries so we will need people who can treat them. Severus is obviously our top potion brewer so he will be in charge of that while Lily, Remus, and Missy will be helping him and also treating injuries."

"I'm not taking any potions he brews!" James proclaimed loudly. "He'll probably try and poison us if anything!"

"Fine," Severus replied with a shrug. "Die then."

"The remaining members will be assigned to rotating patrols. I will be in charge of one, Alastor another, Aberforth a third, and Edgar and Augusta the last."

"Any Auror trainees are automatically assigned to my patrol," Alastor announced.

Severus smirked as he saw the look on James' face when he heard that. No glory seeking for him!

"For now, we will only patrol until we know the lay of the land. We will _not_ engage Tom or his Death Eaters unless they are threatening lives. I do not want to tip our hand to Tom too soon," he stressed.

Severus knew Dumbledore was waiting for definite information from Lucius as to what You-Know-Who's was planning before launching any attacks."

"You hear that, Potter – _no_ engagements," Moody said fixing his revolving blue eye on James. "I thought I'd stress that as you seem to think you know more than your instructors at the Academy even though they have years of field experience."

Sirius grinned realizing Moody must have overheard James bragging about how much more he knew than McLachlan.

Chea smiled tightly. At least with Moody in charge, Potter would be brought to heel. He wouldn't be allowed to go off on his own, endangering the rest of them. Amos most likely would be assigned to Augusta's and Edgar's patrol or Aberforth's so she didn't need to worry about him being hurt or killed by Potter's stupidity.

"How come some people get to stay behind the lines instead of fighting? It wouldn't because they're a bunch of chickens? Of course, Snivellus always was a chicken, continually hiding behind Evans."

Lily started to get up, but Severus grabbed her hand and coaxed her into sitting back down. "Ignore the fool, Lily. He's just pissed because somebody put a spoke in his glory wheel."

"Why you …" James growled getting up.

"James!" Albus ordered. "Sit down and be quiet. If you have any complaints; you may see me after the meeting is over."

Remus, Missy, Frank, and Alice joined Severus and Lily for an ice cream sundae at Fortescue's after the meeting. They were all convulsed with laughter over Moody publicly scolding Potter.

"No Merlin, First Class for him!" Frank hooted. "Moody just took it away."

"I'm surprised that that cow, Marlene didn't hex Moody for embarrassing Pothead," Lily laughed.

"If she has any brains at all, she won't," Alice replied. "Moody's isn't known for tolerating sneak attacks. Constant Vigilance is his favorite motto."

"I'm surprised Dumbledore told Potter to shut up," Missy confessed.

"Well, I think Dumbledore must have realized that James' attitude and his favoritism was causing half the Order to decamp," Remus said. "But at least he _has_ taken some preventive measures to keep him in line."

"Yeah, Pothead won't be able to scratch his arse without Moody's permission," Frank added.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The next week Severus began working with Robert and Ian to determine the amount and how soon before the full moon the potion needed to be taken. For the children who were under eleven, they had them take the potion for three days before the full moon. The children 12 and over were given the potion a week before. Severus knew they would most likely have to do some fine tuning with each child, but it was a start. In addition he was brewing potions that the Order might need such as pain potions, Blood Replenishing, wound healing and antibiotic potions plus bruise salves, and on the off chance that somebody might receive a shattered bone, Skel-Gro.

The first testing was set for October 16th. Eileen flooed over at five and picked up Harmony. She would be spending the night with her grandma who would take her to daycare in the morning.

"Bye mummy and daddy," she said and waved. Before she left she blew them a kiss. Rose had taught her that.

"Bye, Harmony. Be good for grandma," Severus said catching her kiss.

"Daddy will pick you and Hunter up after school as usual tomorrow," Lily added as she gave Harmony a kiss.

They ate a quick dinner and flooed to St. Mungo's. The full moon was at 6:10 pm. They had four children ages 6, 9, 12 and 15 who were the first test subjects. Severus and Lily took their places in an observation room from where they were able to see each child's room. There room was comfortably furnished and had a heavy curtain behind which they could transform and preserve their modesty. Augusta was already there when Severus and Lily came in. The parents of the children were in a separate room, waiting and watching their children in private. They would be able to speak to their children while they were transformed. Robert and Ian came in minutes before the full moon was scheduled to rise.

The transformations began and to Severus, they seemed much less painful although he had only observed Remus transforming.

The six year-old changed first and came out from behind the curtain as a small silver wolf while the nine year-old changed into a red wolf. Augusta had convinced Robert and Ian that some toys should be added to the rooms so the two young wolves could play. They both played joyfully with the rubber balls and stuffed animals.

The 12 year-old and the 15 year-old transformed into a grey wolf and a brown wolf, but rather than playing; they laid down quietly. From time to time, Severus noticed them look upwards and thought that they were aware of their parents.

The two younger children remained transformed into regular wolves the entire time, but the 15 year-old transformed back into his werewolf form halfway through the night while the 12 year-old transformed back about an hour before moon set. Severus made copious notes. He would try having both the 12 year-old and the 15 year-old take the Wolfsbane Potion a week and half before the next full moon. There was no doubt in his mind that they had all retained their human awareness while in their wolf state.

Once the children had transformed back into their human forms; they were taken off by hospital personnel to recover in a private ward set aside for them. Their parents wrung Severus hands and cried as they thanked him. "My daughter knew us. She recognized our voices and knew who we were when we spoke to her," the mother of the six year-old sobbed. "That never happened before. Thank you for this miracle."

Severus nodded. He acknowledged their thanks, but hardly knew what to say otherwise. Lily and Severus said goodbye to Augusta, Robert, and Ian before they flooed back home. Severus did a Tempus as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace and it said 4:45. "We both have time to catch a couple of hours of sleep since mum's got Harmony," Severus said yawning. He had a lab at 7:30 and Lily had to be at the hospital at 8:30.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Lily replied tiredly.

When Severus picked Harmony and Hunter up at daycare, he felt really tired. He hoped they would play quietly until Lily got home and Remus came to pick up Hunter. Fortunately, they played very well and even drew Severus into one of their games. When Lily and Remus came home they found him sitting in the middle of the playroom floor with his eyes covered, playing Hide 'N' Seek with the kids.

Lily went upstairs to change out of her robes and into jeans, a jumper and trainers. Tita got dinner on the table. She'd made Shepherd's Pie for the main dish with a salad and Bread and Butter Pudding for dessert. Harmony ate some of everything except the salad.

They had just sat down to relax after eating when Dumbledore's Phoenix Patronus flew out of the fireplace. "I regret to tell you that Riddle and his Death Eaters have attacked Richmond. There have been deaths and injuries.

Lily's face paled and she looked as if she might faint. Severus quickly grabbed her arm to steady her and helped her sit down.

"Mummy," Harmony said patting Lily's face.

"Tuney and Liam," she whispered horrified.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 58

"They're probably alright, Lily. They have your Portal Charm and Petunia knows our escape plan and has practiced it daily. I'm sure they're both alright."

"There's Liam's parents and his brother and what about the Reisdorph's?" Lily asked.

"They all know what to do in the event of a Death Eater attack. I'm sure they're all safe."

At that moment the floo sounded and Severus was never so happy then to see Liam's head sitting in the flames. Lily ran over to the fireplace and knelt down in front of it. "Liam, are you and Tuney alright?"

"We're fine. I apparated home as soon as I saw what was happening and Petunia and I flooed to the Dragon's Tale. My parents and brother are here too and also Mr. and Mrs. Reisdorph and their daughters."

"Come on through," Severus said. "You can all stay here until we know what's going on in Richmond."

Severus and Lily backed away so Petunia, Liam, Mr. and Mrs. Hollywells and Liam's younger brother Keelan, Mr. and Mrs. Reisdorph, Jilly, and Tess came through. Both girls we're pale and shaking.

"Tuney!" Lily said rushing to give her older sister a hug. "I was so scared when Dumbledore told us Death Eaters had attacked Richmond."

"It's a good thing you came up with that escape plan last year. I knew what to do as soon as I heard those cracks and saw those three horrid looking monsters appear out in the street. I was just about to floo out when Liam appeared in the middle of the living room – rather ungracefully," Petunia teased.

"Yes, Mr. Twycross would be most disappointed with me. I was in such a rush to get home I nearly forgot the three D's and landed quite hard in the middle of the living room on my bum."

"You're all welcome to stay here while we find out the state of your homes. We have eight bedrooms and only two of them are occupied so don't worry that you'll be crowding us," Severus said.

"You need to call Hal and Rose in case the evening **_Prophet's_** carrying the story," Liam reminded Tuney.

Severus and Lily had a phone installed just in case and Petunia used it to call their parents, told them what had happened, and assured them she and Liam were fine as were her parents-in-law and brother-in-law, and the Reisdorph family.

Severus fire-called Professor Slughorn, who had a floo connection in his office, explained what happened and asked him to assure Paul that his family was fine and staying with him and Lily. "Dumbledore will probably tell you about it when he returns, but I didn't want Paul to hear about it and worry needlessly."

"Thank you for letting me know, Severus. I'll go and speak with Mr. Reisdorph immediately."

"If that man's wrecked our home I swear I'll find him and break his nose just like I did Potter's!" Petunia declared as she and Liam followed Lily upstairs.

"You might have a hard time, Tuney," Lily said as she led everybody upstairs. "He really doesn't have much of a nose left. Everybody that's seen him says his nose is more like that of a snake's."

"It doesn't matter. I'd still make him wish he'd reconsidered attacking Richmond!"

Severus chuckled as he scooped up Harmony up into his arms. "I think your Aunt Tuney _is_ mad enough to actually break You-Know-Who's conk."

Harmony giggled. Suddenly the floo sounded and Dumbledore Patronus flew out of it. "Severus and Lily, we've had some injuries in the Richmond raid and we need your help. Please come to the Room of Requirement. The phrase to get in is 'help the injured'."

Severus sighed and went over to the staircase and called up, "Lily?"

Lily's head appeared over the stair railing on the fourth floor where she was getting Paul's family settled in. "What, Sev?"

"Dumbledore's Patronus was just here. They have some injuries from the Richmond raid and needs us."

"I'll be right down."

Lily came down the stairs a few minutes later with Petunia and Liam following her. Severus handed Petunia Harmony. "Mummy and Daddy have to go out for bit, but we shouldn't be more than an hour. Tita usually puts dinner on the table at six so in case we're not back yet; go ahead and eat."

Petunia nodded and then said to Harmony. "I feel like having a tea party is just the ticket. What about you, Harmony?"

Harmony nodded enthusiastically. Petunia put her down and Harmony took her hand and led her into her playroom.

Severus grabbed his emergency potions bag that he'd made up with everything he would need and then he and Lily flooed to Hogwarts, stepping out into Dumbledore's office. They made their way to the seventh floor and walked back and forth three times in front of the blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. The doors appeared and they went inside. The first thing Severus saw was Sirius groaning and clutching his left arm. He went over to him and looked at Moody. "What happened?"

"Bone Breaker curse. Potter jumped out before I could stop him and yelled at the Death Eaters, revealing our position. Black here jumped out to pull Longbottom who was near Potter to safety and got hit when the curse ricocheted," Moody replied fixing James with a hard glare. "Black's lucky the curse hit a tree and ricocheted or else he'd had gotten it full force."

"My dad was once hit by a bone breaker curse. He was in St. Mungo's for three months healing," Sirius gasped.

"I remember that," Moody said gruffly. Orion Black had been his partner since they had graduated from the Auror Academy.

Severus ran his wand over Sirius' arm doing a diagnostic spell the way Madam Pomfrey had taught him. He grabbed the parchment when it appeared. "Looks as if every bone in his arm has been shattered. He'll need to take Skel-Gro in addition to having his arm healed." Severus motioned for Madam Pomfrey to come over and when she did, he gave her the parchment. While she healed Sirius' arm, Severus reached into his bag and got out the Skel-Gro. He handed it to Poppy who poured a steaming cupful and gave it to Sirius. "Now I know this isn't going to taste like pumpkin juice, but you need to take it."

Sirius took the cup and tossed it back in one gulp, almost choking in the process. "Merlin's beard! That horrible! Can't you make potions that don't taste like hippogriff shit?"

Poppy shook her head as she tied a sling around Sirius' neck. "You'll need to keep your arm in that sling for a few days and try not to use it unduly for a few days after that sling comes off."

James was moaning loudly and holding up his arm that showed some blood. "I need help!" Marlene stood beside him, waving her hands and saying frantically, "James needs help! He could be bleeding to death!"

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head and then went over to check on Frank.

Remus came over to check on James, but he growled at Remus. "Get away from me. You chose Snivellus over your friendship with me."

"Fine, James, I'll go work on somebody who's actually hurt," Remus replied unruffled by James' rudeness.

Poppy came over to Lily. "Lily, I hate to ask you, but would you mind taking a look at Mr. Potter. I don't want the cut on his arm to become infected and give him more to complain about."

"I suppose I have to," Lily replied with a sigh. She went over to James who was sitting alone; Mary having gone to Dumbledore to complain how James was being ignored. "Alright, Potter let me see your arm," Lily demanded.

Lily!" James said smiling. He held out his arm for her.

"_Accio_ antibacterial potion," she said, catching it easily as it flew out of Severus' medical bag. She poured the purple potion on James cut which began smoking.

"Owe! That hurts!" James whined.

Lily rolled her eyes and then healed James cut with a wave of her wand.

"Thanks, Lily. I'm going to let you heal all my cuts from now on," he said smiling cheekily up at her.

"If you don't quit flirting with my wife; a cut on your arm will be the least of your worries, Potter," Severus said, coming up behind Lily.

"He's so slimy!" Lily muttered. "I feel as if I need a shower."

"I think we can go now; it looks as if Poppy has things well in hand."

"Good! I want to get home in time to put Harmony to bed."

"I do want to go to the dungeon for a moment and make sure Paul's alright," Severus said.

They walked downstairs to the Entrance Hall and then walked down the stairs leading to the dungeon and walked up to the wall where Slytherin's entrance was. The gargoyle head appeared and Severus smiled and said, "Burgundy Chicken Pie."

Lily gasped in surprise when the entrance appeared and swung open. "Sev, how did you know what the password was?"

"Simple. Slughorn uses the same password and alternates them. They're usually his favorite meals. He figures that way the kids won't have a problem remembering them as he doesn't want anybody left out in the corridor as it gets pretty cold at nights."

Slughorn walked into the common room as the portrait of Salazar Slytherin had informed him he had visitors. "Severus, Lily. How nice to see you, but what brings you here?"

"We just came by to check on Paul," Severus said

"He was upset of course when I informed him that Richmond had been attacked by Death Eaters, but relieved when he heard his family had gotten out okay. I let him fire-call his family and after visiting with them, he seemed in much better spirits. Mr. Black helped me with calming him down. I gave him a calming draft and I believe he's retired for the evening."

"I just wanted to make sure he was alright and it sounds as if he is," Severus replied. "Please tell Reg I appreciate him helping Paul out."

"I will do that, Severus and I appreciate that you and Lily came to help out with the Order after the attack." He shook his head. "It seems You-Know-Who is becoming more and more audacious and nobody is truly safe anymore."

"Well, both Lily and I are certified Wardsmiths as are Frank, Alice, Missy, Remus, and Sirius so if any of your Muggleborn students need wards put up around their houses, let me know. We'll be in Richmond tomorrow to check out my sister-in-law's home and put up stronger wards. I'll also be doing the Reisdorph home and my brother-in-law parents' home."

"Thank you, Severus and I will let you know if anyone requires your service."

They went outside the front gates and apparated back home. Lily had cast a '_Notice Me Not_' charm on their backyard so they could apparate in or out without any of their neighbors being any the wiser.

Everybody was at the table in the dining room and until then Severus hadn't realized how hungry he was. He and Lily both kissed Harmony and sat down. They both began filling their plates from the platters and bowls on the table."

Harmony giggled as she saw her daddy filling his plate full of food. Severus grinned at his daughter. "What, Miss Harmony? You don't think your daddy ever gets hungry?"

"Of course not, Sev," Lily teased. "She thinks your Superman."

"Is everybody alright after the fight with the Death Eaters?" Liam asked.

"Mostly the injuries weren't that serious, mostly cut and bruises. Sirius got clipped by a _Bone-Breaker_ curse and it smashed up his arm pretty badly, but there wouldn't have been any injuries if Potter hadn't tried to play the hero as usual."

Lily giggled. "Mad-Eye was really pissed! I think Potter's going to wish he had been more seriously injured when Mad-Eye gets through with him."

"That's why I'm glad Dumbledore listened to my recommendation and appointed you head boy. Can you imagine what shape the school would have been in with him as head boy?"

"Yes, a total disaster," Severus answered.

"Quite," Liam agreed.

Everyone retired to bed early, but Severus was up at his usual time. Liam came into the dining room, yawning and scratching his head. He sat down at the table opposite Severus and poured himself tea and grabbed a piece of toast. "Has the **_Prophet_** come yet?

"It should be here momentarily. The owl usually brings it to the kitchen window. One of our elves will bring it in when it comes."

My father and I are going to take the day off to go home to Richmond and see what shape our houses are in. Mr. Reisdorph is going to come with us."

"It should be safe. I imagine Scrimgeour has a load of Aurors stationed there. Let Lily and I know if you need any help and we'll come and help you with repairs."

"I'll do that, Severus."

Severus flooed over to the College of Potions at seven and Lily took Harmony to daycare. Liam reported back that the three houses had only suffered slight damage that was easily repairable.

Lily was hoping Tuney and Liam could stay longer, but she saw the necessity of them getting back to their own life also. She and Severus did go to Richmond and strengthen the warding around Tuney and Liam's home, his parent's home, and the Reisdorph home.

Lily came home later in the week chuckling. "Remus heard from Sirius that Moody was so angry at Potter for ignoring his orders in that raid that he suspended him from the Academy for three days."

"I'll bet he and the wife ran straight to Dumbledore complaining, but they're out of luck. Dumbledore has no influence with Scrimgeour."

"Serves the creep right. He could have gotten somebody killed."

"I think we're going to be seeing more and more attacks by You-Know-Who. He wants to prove he's stronger and Dumbledore can't stop him."

"That's a scary thought, Sev. I wonder if we shouldn't ask mum and dad to live with us," Lily said.

"I don't think they would agree to it. They know what to do and Tuney, Liam's family, and the Reisdorph's proved the plan we came up with works. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I know you're right, but I can't help but worry some still."

"Perfectly understandable," Severus replied kissing the top of her head. "I wouldn't expect otherwise."

The Death Eater attacks were becoming more frequent and violent. It appeared that Voldemort was taking pleasure in flaunting his power. The Order rushed from raid to raid, fighting off the Death Eaters and getting Muggles and Muggleborns to safety. Because of information gotten from Lucius, they were able to save the entire village of Tingley located near the Welsh border. They got all the inhabitants to safety before the Death Eaters arrived by pretending to be Muggle rescuers and telling them there had been a hazardous chemical spill nearby.

Hal and Rose continued to be watchful of their neighborhood as did Eileen and Robert. They had practice sessions every week where they pretended Death Eaters had invaded and they needed to get to Spinners End as quickly as possible. Rose kept a bag packed for her and Hal in the hallway closet and Hal kept his briefcase containing his papers and his lesson plans close by also.

James was disappointed that they were just saving Muggles and Muggleborns rather than attacking and fighting the Death Eaters and expressed his feeling to Albus at the next meeting.

"Not much chance for glory there," Sirius whispered loudly to Remus who chuckled and whispered loudly in return, "Yes, I guess it must be pretty boring just having to save all those Muggles and Muggleborns all the time."

Severus smirked when he heard their exchange and James glared at him, Sirius and Remus.

"Unfortunately as time goes on, I'm afraid we'll see more fighting with Death Eaters than we want to see," Albus said. "But for now our priority is saving Muggles and Muggleborns."

"What about the Goblins, Albus?" Arthur called out. "There was that Goblin village in Nottingham that was attacked by Death Eaters and many families killed. I think we should be trying to save anyone being threatened by You-Know-Who."

"We'll need to recruit more wizards and witches then as we're spread pretty thin right now," Albus replied. "I'll see who might be interested in joining from the graduating class this year."

"Don't ask any more Slytherins, Albus. We've got too many of them now," James said.

"I know Reg wants to join," Sirius said, ignoring James. "And he's gotten Exceeds in Defense since his first year."

"Minerva, Horace, Filius and Pomona, I will be speaking to you individually to see who you can recommend."

"Maybe if some of these people who are skulking behind at headquarters would get off their arses and fight, we'd have enough fighters and wouldn't have to recruit any more snakes."

Severus waved his wand under the table and did a non-verbal _Langlock_. He was really tired of listening to Potter's prejudicial rants.

"I thought you didn't want me fighting because you didn't trust me," Remus said.

James started to answer, but his eyes grew wide when he realized his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he wasn't able to talk.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Severus, please take the jinx off James."

Severus did a non-verbal _Resolvo _and took it off him, but didn't offer an apology.

Marlene glared at Severus and said to Dumbledore, "That's why _we_ don't want any Slytherins in the Order because they're sneaky and will attack you when you least expect it – just like now!"

"Shut up, you cow!" Lily growled.

Severus glared at Marlene. "And you're husband whispering in Dawlish's ear about arresting Lucius Malfoy and then having Aurors beat him until he said I was a Death Eater and then arresting me isn't sneaky? That's a plot worthy of a Slytherin! Merlin's beard! I didn't think Potter had it in him!"

James snarled. How dare Snivellus compare him to a Slytherin? The Potters never had leaned towards the dark in any way, shape, or form! They'd _always_ been in the light! "Shut up, Snivellus!"

"James and Severus; please stop your bickering so we can get on with the meeting," Albus said with a sigh. "Now as to saving Muggles and Muggleborns, that is our first priority for now. Attacking the Death Eaters or attacking Voldemort's headquarters will only lead to needless deaths."

"It'll definitely lead to needless deaths as Potter can't seem to follow orders," Mad-Eye added and then suggested, "Maybe he should get his ears checked by an Otolaryngologist healer to see if he has a problem with his hearing."

"That will be enough, Alastor," Albus reprimanded.

"Just saying, Albus," Mad-Eye replied with a shrug.

Mary gave Alastor a dirty look. "You're just out to get Jamie kicked out of the Auror Academy because you know he's going to be a better Auror than you and be head of the department some day."

Moody chuckled loudly as did Kingsley and Sirius. "Yeah that's definitely my greatest fear. I have nightmares about it." He stopped laughing and gave her his famous glare. "What I actually have nightmares about is all the people he might get killed with his glory-seeking and carelessness."

"Amen!" Aberforth said.

"How do you know when the Death Eaters are planning to attack and when, Albus?" Benjy Fenwick asked. "The last few have been well spotted and saved a lot of lives."

"I have my sources and very good ones too," Dumbledore replied in a mysterious tone.

Severus and Lily both knew it was due to Lucius Malfoy. He had learned Occlumency and Legilimency from Robert very quickly and had immediately gone to work as a double agent.

"I hate Potter!" Lily exclaimed as they stepped out of the fireplace at their home. "He doesn't give a rat's arse who he gets killed as long as he gets the glory."

"That's why I didn't want us to fight. We have to think about Harmony."

Harmony was staying overnight with her Grandpa and Grandma Evans. Severus suddenly pulled Lily into a passionate embrace. "You know, I think we should make the most of being alone tonight," he suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Lily asked, a smile curling her lips.

"Why don't we go upstairs and I'll show you."

"Lead the way."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

James was frustrated and stalked around his bedroom in a foul mood. How the hell was he supposed to get to be head of the Auror Department by the age of 30 if he wasn't allowed to fight or capture any Death Eaters? It was ridiculous! Albus listened to Moody and Moody clearly didn't like him and wouldn't allow him a chance to shine. _When_ he was head Auror, Moody was _gone_, booted out or retired and he didn't care which.

Marlene turned from her vanity where she was brushing her hair. "James, please calm down. We'll find a way to let the wizarding public know how courageous you are. Once they find out they'll demand you replace Scrimgeour as head of the Aurors."

James flopped down on the bed. "I can't understand what happened to Dumbledore. He always looked the other way even when we pranked Snivellus right in front of him and then suddenly Snivvy falls on his head fifth year and we're doing a summer long detention."

"I overheard Lily telling Alice that Snivellus' mother was furious with Dumbledore. She probably cursed Dumbledore so he'd think the Marauders were bullying poor Snivellus and he wouldn't see the nasty curses he flung around with those Death Eater friends of his."

"That's entirely possible," James said and then asked, "Did you ever see Snivvy's mum? I saw her first year when she brought Snivvy to catch the Express. She's uglier than most Hags! In fact she could scare them off!"

"It wouldn't surprise me if Snivellus learned all his curses at her knee. Ugly people are usually ugly on the inside too!" She replied fluffing her hair.

"What I don't get is when she did curse Dumbledore. How come he couldn't see it coming and prevent it?"

"She probably cast it when his back was turned. Slytherins are all cowards and bullies – they always attack in a group or from behind."

James rolled over as Marlene got into bed. "You know, I'm really glad I married such a smart witch."

"Evans stupidity in choosing Snivellus over you was certainly my gain."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus continued to monitor the children who were the test subjects for the Children's Wolfsbane potion. It heartened him to see the children in their wolf forms playing with each other and playing with the toys Augusta had suggested for the Transformation Rooms. Not only did it introduce the individual children to others who suffered from the same condition, but it allowed their parents to get know each other better. All of them lived in Nottingham Pines, but not all of them lived in the same building. He continued to tweak the potion based on what he observed during the transformations. The Brewing Department at St. Mungo's was now brewing the Adult Wolfsbane potion in batches that would be distributed to the people at Nottingham Pines.

Another good thing that happened was that Eileen had been promoted to head of the Brewing Department. Severus was very proud of her. She had worked hard to get where she currently was. She had never stopped brewing even during her disastrous marriage to Tobias.

He was still working on his potions for Squibs. He'd been testing two different versions of it on the two urchins he ordered from Norway. The one version he was giving to urchin #1 had a definite impact on it. It appeared more active and able to do things that it normally wasn't able to compared to the potion he was administering to urchin #2 that had little effect on the urchin. He decided that, like the Wolfsbane Potion, the amount taken would vary from person to person depending on their body chemistry.

After several tests with the urchins, he decided his formula was ready for human testing, but he wasn't sure how to go about getting the test subjects. He consulted Robert who set up a meeting with the administrator of St. Mungo's who agreed to send confidential letters to the Squibs who used St. Mungo's, telling them about the potion and asking them if they were interested in being test subjects. Severus knew of at least two Squibs he thought would be very interested in being test subjects – Argus Filch and Arabella Figg. He'd always felt bad for Filch as the Marauders tormented him almost as much as they did him. He decided to inform Dumbledore and ask him to inform Mr. Filch and Mrs. Figg and to contact St. Mungo's if they were interested in being part of the testing group.

He knew there would be a lot of hot air from the Ministry in the form of Dolores Dumbridge and her lackey, Cornelius Fudge if the results of the testing were successful and were published in potion journals and magazines. He smirked as he imagined steam coming out of their ears as well as Charles Potter's ears when the successful results were revealed.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** _I just published my first book. If you're interested in reading it, please check my profile for details. Thanks!_

**Chapter 59**

Severus got up early the next morning. As he went past Harmony's room he could hear her talking to her dolly. He wondered what she was telling her, but decided they were her secrets to share. He opened her door and looked in.

"Daddy!" Harmony said.

"Are you ready for some breakfast?"

She climbed out of bed and ran over to Severus who scooped her up into his arms. "I hungry."

"Me too," Severus said. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Harmony shook her head and then asked, "Mummy asleep?"

"Yes, mummy's still asleep, but I expect she'll be up in a bit." Severus replied as he walked into the dining room where Tita and Amarantha were putting breakfast on the table. "Good morning, Mr. Severus and Miss Harmony," Tita said.

"Good morning, Tita and Amarantha," Severus replied as he put Harmony in her highchair.

Amarantha nodded. She was shy, very quiet, and they rarely saw her. She preferred to stay in the kitchen or in her quarters.

Severus took a plate, put some food on it, and cut it up in small pieces for Harmony to eat. He set in on her tray and she began eating immediately. "I guess you _are_ hungry," Severus remarked watching her eat.

He filled his plate and began eating too.

"Unca Tim," Harmony suddenly said, pointing at the picture on the wall of Timaeus, Eileen, and Severus. They'd sat for it before Timaeus had left.

It took Severus a couple of seconds to connect 'Unca Tim' with Timaeus. He must have told Harmony to call him Uncle Tim because she was unable to pronounce Timaeus. "Yes that's Uncle Timaeus. He's going to be coming back to visit us for Christmas and you'll get to meet your aunt and cousins too," Severus explained.

Lily walked in yawning just then, looking sleepy and tousled. She kissed Severus good morning and kissed Harmony's cheek. "Good morning, you two. What are you doing up so early?"

"I was too excited about my new potion to sleep, but I don't know why Harmony's awake," Severus replied.

Tita popped in with a teapot of jasmine tea for Lily. The elves knew their mistress disliked the strong tea their master enjoyed.

"Thank you, Tita," Lily said nodding appreciatively.

"You is welcome, Mrs. Lily," Tita replied popping out again.

Their breakfast was suddenly interrupted by an owl flying in and landing on the table beside Severus. It stuck out its leg to Severus. He recognized it as one of the Hogwarts owls and took the note off its leg, gave it a piece of bacon, and it took off again.

"Who's it from, Sev?" Lily asked.

"It's Dumbledore's handwriting," Severus replied and opened the note. "He says he's spoken with Mr. Filch and Mrs. Figg and they're willing to take part in the testing for my potion."

"That's great!" Lily said. "I'm so proud of you, Sev!"

"Thanks, Lily, but you gave me a lot of suggestions and help with it too," Severus said modestly. "I'm going to ask mum if she can pick up Harmony and Hunter today. I need to stop at the Patent Office after class and register that potion."

Before he went to class, he stopped at St. Mungo's to talk to ask his mum if she could pick up the kids from daycare today so he could register his new potion. "I'm going to take everybody out to dinner at the Golden Unicorn to celebrate the success of this potion, the Wolfsbane Potion and your promotion to head of the brewing department.

"I only accepted the offer with the stipulation that I could still brew," Eileen replied. "I wanted to be something more than just a paper pusher."

"In other words, you get to have your cake and eat it too," Severus teased.

"Am I not a Slytherin, Sev?" Eileen replied with a laugh.

"The best, Mum!" Severus said, kissing her cheek.

After class Severus stopped at the Patent Office and filled out the paperwork to register his Magical Access Potion. Since he had previously filled out paperwork for the Wolfsbane Potion, he knew what to expect and was able to get it done faster that the first time. Before he went home, he stopped at the Golden Unicorn and made reservations for Saturday night.

The week went fast and Saturday night Severus, Lily and their families were at the Golden Unicorn to celebrate Severus' new potion and Eileen's promotion.

"You'll be happy to hear, Sev," Robert said. "There are now have ten test subjects for your Magical Access potion, including Mr. Filch and Mrs. Figg."

"Who's going to be in charge of the testing?" Severus asked. He would have liked Robert to be in charge, but knew he had enough on his plate with heading up the Werewolf Healer training program which the Romulus Foundation was funding.

"Healer Ciaran McGuiness will be in charge of it. He's Irish as you might have guessed by his name and he's a capital fellow!"

"How is he going to be doing the testing?" Lily asked.

"Well first he's going to bring up their magical cores and measure them. Actually, he'll be using that first medical spell you invented to do it, Lily."

"The one that works like a Muggle X-ray?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Once he records the size of their magical core, their body weight and body type, he'll began giving them the potion. After a week, he'll bring up each person's magical core again and measure it and compare it to the first measurement he did."

I figure it might be a month or more before they'll actually be able to actually do any magic, even a very simple magical spell like Lumos," Severus said.

"Then you believe the size of the magical core has something to do with whether a person can do magic or not?" Petunia asked.

"Merlin believed that Squibs had magic, but couldn't access it and one of his theories was that the size of their magical core could be what was blocking their magic," Severus explained.

"Would Tuney be able to take the potion do you think?" Lily asked, looking between Severus and Robert.

"I'm sure Healer McGuiness would be willing to test Petunia if she's interested in finding out," Robert replied.

"Hmm …" Petunia said and then turned to Liam. "What do you think, Liam?"

"It's your decision, Petunia, but it makes no difference to me whether you can or can't do magic," Liam assured her.

"Would it be possible for you to make me an appointment with this Healer McGuiness, Lily?"

"I'll make you an appointment and then I'll ring you," Lily said.

"Okay," she replied nodding at Lily.

"We had an owl from Reg," Rose announced.

"Oh? How's he doing?" Severus asked.

"He said he was fine and the professors were loading them down with work due to those tests you have to take before graduation."

"Ah yes, NEWTs," Severus replied. He stopped to wipe off Harmony's hands and face. She was usually quite a neat eater, but on occasion abandoned it completely. "Did Reg say what he was taking NEWTS in? I know what he was taking last year, but I wondered if he decided to stick with those subjects."

"I believe he said they're in Potions, Defense, Herbology, Arithmetic, Ancient Dunes, and Charms," Rose answered.

"He said he's decided he wants to be a Child Protection Officer, but he needs to be a certified Medi-wizard before he can become one," Hal explained. "He said that's it a two-year course."

"Yes, they're part of Magical Law Enforcement and work out of Wizarding Child Services. When they get a report of a child being abused, they're the ones who go in and remove of the child. The Medi-Wizard requirement is because badly abused children sometimes will need medical treatment immediately."

"Is it dangerous work?" Rose asked in a concerned tone.

"It can be. Sometimes the abusive parent or parents aren't too willing to give up the object of their abuse." Severus frowned as he said this. He could imagine how Tobias would have reacted.

Hal chuckled. "He mentioned that little elf you asked to look after him and Paul."

"Blinky," Lily said smiling.

"Yes, that was his name," Hal said. "Reg wrote that they can hardly move without him popping in to ask if they need something."

Severus smiled. "Orion mentioned that too. He's a young elf and he's very dedicated; maybe a bit too dedicated."

As they were leaving the restaurant Hal and Robert bid Severus and Lily goodbye and said they'd see Severus later in the week at the meeting of the Romulus Foundation.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The** _Prophet_** the next morning had a headline that screamed, **'_Squibs to have Magic_?' **and of course a picture of Delores Umbridge's fat, flabby face was featured in the center of the front page as she expressed her views to the reporters and the public.

She was ranting about the all the Galleons the wizarding public would need to spend to teach all these people magic because they couldn't be allowed to have wands without proper training. The unnecessary expense for people who were never meant to have magic at all.

"Old hag!" Severus muttered. "Why is it I hear an echo of Charles Potter in everything she says?"

"Probably because he funding Fudge's campaign," Lily said. "Fudge and Umbridge are bigots just like Potter."

"And like Father like son," Severus added.

Thursday night was the monthly meeting of the Romulus Foundation. Severus reported about the Children's Wolfsbane Potion. "Based on what I've observed the past two months, I've been able to sketch out a rough treatment protocol for each age group, but I will be observing the children for another two months before I finalize the treatment plan."

"What should be the foundation's next objective?" Hal asked.

"Employment," Severus replied. "I know there's been a lot of business expansion in Hogsmeade that has led to people in Nottingham Pines becoming employed and that's a good thing, but we need to expand their opportunities beyond Hogsmeade which we've started to do with the healer program. Show people that people with Lycanthropy are no longer just dangerous creatures, but human beings with the same needs as everyone else."

"The way to do that is through education, not only of the general wizarding public, but of the children at Nottingham Pines. They are magical and now with the Children's Wolfsbane Potion, there's no reason they shouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts when they're eleven," Augusta said. "What say you, Albus?"

"Well, of course I'm in favor of having the children attend Hogwarts, but where would they go to transform? We don't have near the room at the school."

"Why can't they return to Nottingham Pines to transform?" Lorcan Hollywell, Liam's father asked. "It's very close to Hogwarts so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I think that's a capital idea," Arthur said enthusiastically.

"Speaking of Nottingham Pines," Augusta began. "We're almost at full capacity. People have been coming from all over the British Isles and we have a waiting list as long as my arm."

"There's enough land to build at least two more complexes, possible three," Severus said. "I propose we build a second complex. All in favor?"

The vote was unanimous in favor of building a second complex.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

In the days that followed, the most exciting news was the announcement of a political debate between candidates, Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic and Cornelius Fudge on Saturday afternoon nine days before the election. It would be held in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Hal and Rose decided to attend it with Eileen and Robert; in fact, most of the board members of the Romulus Foundation were planning to attend with the exception of the two prominent werewolves. Lily and Severus were also going. Both were concerned that Fudge might try to stop the production of the Wolfsbane Potion and the potion for Squibs. Petunia and Liam were going to see if Fudge was planning to stop the potion for Squibs. Frank, Alice, Remus and Missy were attending also. Remus and Missy were concerned that Fudge might stop production of the Wolfsbane Potion and close Nottingham Pines.

Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the **_Daily Prophet_**, had offered to moderate the debate. The atrium was filled with chairs and two podiums stood at the very front about three feet from each other. A small table where Cuffe was sitting was positioned directly in front of the podiums. At precisely one o'clock, Minister Bagnold and Fudge took their places behind the podiums. Minister Bagnold looked confident despite the recent attacks on her by Fudge, Umbridge, and their supporters.

"I'll start by asking the candidates to give the audience here a brief biography of your careers. Minister Bagnold, you are first. You have one minute."

Minister Bagnold cleared her throat and said, "I've worked in the Ministry since my graduation from Hogwarts with twelve NEWTS'. I started out in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as junior assistant to Mr. Oakleaf who was then head of the department. Within three years I was appointed department head when he retired and remained there until I was first elected to the Wizengamot at the age of thirty and I was a member of that august body until my election as Minister of Magic in 1968. I feel I'm the most qualified because I worked on various levels within the Ministry and I know what the Wizarding public requires of me and how to meet those requirements."

"Mr. Fudge, you're up."

Fudge was short with straw-colored hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a dark green, pin-striped robe and a lime green bowler hat. "I am Cornelius Oswald Fudge. I graduated from Hogwarts with five NEWTS' and I joined the Ministry upon graduation as part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Over the years, I've done a lot of traveling and dealt with wizards and witches from around the world. I know the value of cooperation and the value of getting people behind an idea and moving it forward."

"My first question is about the individual we call You-Know-Who. He has become more and more threatening. His forces have attacked neighborhoods across Britain, killing and injuring innocent people, Muggleborns, Half-bloods and Muggles alike. How do you plan to stop him? Mr. Fudge?"

"Well …I," he stuttered, trying to remember the answer Delores had come up with. Suddenly a light went on in his head. "I'm going to find the people who are financially supporting You-Know-Who and throw them into Azkaban. Without support, You-Know-Who will be helpless and he will become an easy target to capture."

"Minister Bagnold? The same question."

"I am working with the Head Auror Scrimgeour to establish and train an elite Corp of Aurors, dedicated to finding and capturing You-Know-Who. They will be on shifts of 12 hours and their sole assignment will be You-Know-Who. They will be given permission to use Unforgivables and use any means that will result in the capture or death of You-Know-Who."

James was sitting in the audience with his parents and Marlene said, "That's me! I want that!"

"But Jaime, I'll hardly ever see you!" Marlene complained.

"Capturing You-Know-Who is more important than any one thing right now, Marlene. Imagine the fame if I'm the one to capture You-Know-Who? I'll probably get a Chocolate Frog card and we'll be the most famous and respected couple in Great Britain!"

"The next question concerns the children who went missing back in August and September. I'm sure their parents want to know they haven't been given up on. Minister Bagnold, what are you doing to find them and return them to their families?"

"I have four of the best Aurors the department has working on every lead we've gotten so far. They also have input from one of the department's best Aurors who's now retired. We will find those children and bring them back to their families."

"Mr. Fudge, if you're elected; how will you find the missing children?"

"I am planning to work with Auror Scrimgeour to find You-Know-Who's most influential supporters, arrest them, and force them to tell the Aurors what they know about it."

"Do you plan to use torture?"

"If that's what it takes to loosen their tongues," Fudge replied stoutly.

"Now, in the last six months, the wizarding populace has seen some amazing occurrences such as the invention of the Wolfsbane Potion, the building of the Werewolf refuge outside of Hogsmeade, and now the invention of a potion that will possibly give Squibs the ability to do magic. What is your feeling on this, Mr. Fudge?"

"I'm against all of it! We now have the largest werewolf population outside of Hogsmeade in Great Britain! Werewolves are coming from all over to live there and I understand there's now plans to build a second complex so more Werewolves can move to Hogsmeade. I don't trust these people! You-Know-Who has many in league with him and if the ones in Hogsmeade turn; I shudder to think of the consequences!" Fudge said, but then moderated his tone a bit. He knew Severus was a Prince, extremely wealthy and powerful and did not want to anger him in case he should need something from him in the future at some point. "I know the young man who founded the foundation that helps these people with potions and housing means well, but I don't think he realizes the can of worms he's opened."

"And what about the potion for Squibs?" Cuffe asked.

Fudge shook his head. "It goes against everything I believe in. Squibs were born without magic and that's how it was meant to be. Trying to force them to produce magic goes against nature and the grain and it will be an enormous burden on the wizarding public to fund it!"

"Minister Bagnold?"

"Allow me to answer Cornelius' charges one at a time. In the first place, the people living at Nottingham Pines are peaceful and there's never been any problem since it opened. If there is a problem, the Romulus Foundation has provided them with an ambassador to address and solve it. The people of Hogsmeade welcomed the complex and gets along with its residents very well. In fact, many of them are employed by the businesses in the village. The people suffering from Lycanthropy are coming from all over the British Isles because they've heard this is a safe haven and so the need to build another complex. The idea behind this entire venture is so the people suffering from Lycanthropy would not feel that You-Know-Who is their only choice. I fully support what this young man has done. He has opened our eyes to that which we've ignored and shown us our ignorance. I also support integrating the Squibs who will be helped by this amazing potion. The Romulus Foundation, the Magical People for Change foundation, and the Wizarding Action Foundation are going to be underwriting the expense for these newly magical people to be educated. I know several Hogwarts professors have already volunteered to teach the classes so it will cost the Wizarding public not even one Galleon, Sickle, or Knut."

"In closing, you will have the chance to summarize why you feel you will be the best candidate and why the Wizarding public should cast their vote for you. You'll each have two minutes. Minister Bagnold, you may start."

"I have been Minister of Magic since 1968. Since then I have led the Wizarding public through good times and bad ones. I am the best one for the job because I know what is needed and how best to accomplish it. I will stand strong and not fail you."

Mr. Fudge?"

"I feel I'm the best candidate because I am new and can look at problems with fresh eyes. I am not trying to appeal to certain entities or letting criminals run wild in the streets, killing and injuring people. You may not agree with the methods I'm proposing, but they will achieve results."

"I'd like to thank both candidates for agreeing to this debate, for their unfailing politeness in allowing each to express their facts and opinions without interruption, Can we have a hand from the audience?"

The audience clapped appreciatively while the candidates bowed in acceptance and left the atrium.

"What did everybody think?" Hal asked as they waited for the atrium to empty out somewhat before they tried to leave.

"Fudge is an idiot," Severus said. "If he gets in, it will be a disaster! He spoke about me as if I was Harmony's age and didn't have any idea what I was doing. Talk about demeaning!"

Augusta snorted. "He might need you later and he didn't want to insult you. I could hear Delores every time he opened his mouth!"

"I didn't like how he talked about people with Lycanthropy – like they weren't even human!" Missy snapped. "Neither of them has ever visited Nottingham Pines to see how we live and how grateful people are to have a secure place to live and a comfortable place to transform."

"He doesn't want to understand that the people at Nottingham Pines have the same needs as any other witch or wizard. They need food, clothing, shelter, and employment so they can take care of their families," Lily said.

"He thinks we're all like Greyback," Remus added. "We run around half-transformed looking for people to bite so You-Know-Who will have a huge werewolf army."

"It obvious he doesn't like the potion for Squibs and his derogatory remarks about it going against nature. How the hell does he know what nature intended?" Frank said.

"Pothead's father and him are good friends," Alice said. "I expect he's supporting Fudge in exchange for favors for his son in the Auror Department if Fudge is elected Minister of Magic."

The atrium was mostly empty by now so everyone got up to floo to their respective residences. Severus and Lily flooed with Remus and Missy to Nottingham Pines to pick up Harmony. They had left her with Hunter's babysitter, a sixteen year-old girl named Stephanie who was a Squib. Her father suffered from Lycanthropy having been bit by Greyback for an unpaid debt.

Harmony ran over to them with her arms outstretched as soon they walked in the door.

Severus bent and scooped her up into his arms. "Did you have fun?"

Harmony shook her up and down enthusiastically. "Steffnee played with me and Hunter."

"Did Harmony behave?" Lily asked.

"She was a bit teary when you first left, but Hunter decided that we should play a game and got her involved and she forgot about missing you," Stephanie reported.

"That's good," Severus explained, paying her the agreed upon price. Harmony waved at Hunter and called, "See you at Miss Sherry."

Hunter waved back and ran over to Remus and Missy.

Severus and Lily stepped out of the floo at their home and Severus put Harmony down.

"When Minister Bagnold mentioned that elite Corp of Aurors being formed to fight You-Know-Who exclusively; I could just see the drool running out of Potter's mouth," Lily giggled.

Severus chuckled. "I can see Sirius, Alice and Frank making it, but Potter? No way!"

"But, Sev it's his path to glory," Lily said. "The Order of the Phoenix isn't going to get him Head Auror by the time he's thirty so he has to have something else."

"Merlin help us if that fool ever does get to be Head Auror!" Severus felt his pant leg being pulled and looked down to find Harmony. "What?"

"Play, Daddy," she said.

"Okay, but only if mummy plays with us," Severus replied smirking at Lily.

They ended up playing hide and seek until Tita called them to dinner.

Over the next month, when he had time from college, Severus worked with the Potions Research Department at St. Mungo's tinkering with the Magical Access potion. Mr. Filch had been taking the potion for over a month when Healer McGuiness decided that since his magical core had doubled in size, it was now time to test him to see if he could cast spells.

Severus was present at the test. He hoped Mr. Filch was able to do even simple magic because he knew that was his greatest desire."

Healer McGuiness gave Mr. Filch a wand and said, "Let's start with a fairly simple spell. Hold the wand out and say _Lumos_."

Mr. Filch did as he was instructed, but Severus could tell he was nervous. "Lumos!" He squeaked nervously. To everyone's surprise, the tip of his wand lit up brightly. "I did it! I did it!" Mr. Filch crowed.

"You certainly did, Argus," Healer McGuiness complimented him. "Let's try another spell, shall we? Point your wand at that glass on the desk and say, "_Accio_."

"_Accio_!" Filch said. The glass lifted off the desk and flew at Mr. Filch who ducked to avoid getting hit by it. It flew into the wall and smashed into fragments. "Uh … sorry about that."

"It's okay, Mr. Filch," Severus said. "It happens to everybody when they first try that spell. I broke a window in Professor Flitwick's classroom when I was attempting to summon a book from his desk and it flew through the window instead."

"Does this mean I can have my own wand?" Mr. Filch asked.

"It means exactly that, Argus and I will tell Professor Flitwick you're ready to begin training and I will inform Professor Dumbledore that you're ready to purchase your wand. I'm sure he'll ask one of the professors to accompany you to Ollivander's."

Argus went to leave, but suddenly turned around and stuck out his hand to Severus and when he took it, Mr. Filch began shaking his hand vigorously. "I always knew you were a good person, Mr. Snape. I knew you weren't like Potter and his gang said you were!"

"Thank you, Mr. Filch," Severus replied a bit dazed, hoping Mr. Filch let go of his hand before he strained it.

Severus was telling Lily about it that evening after they had put Harmony to bed. "He was so thrilled to be able to do magic and I felt that all the hard work and time I put in on that potion was worth the effort."

"I always felt sorry for him. I remember how awful the Marauders treated him," Lily remarked. "He was always the victim of their dung bombs and stink pellets so I'm happy something wonderful is happening for him."

The floo sounded and they saw Dumbledore's head sitting in the fire. Severus and Lily knelt in front of the fireplace. "There hasn't been another attack, has there?" Lily asked fearfully.

"No. I've heard nothing from Lucius about any planned attacks. I'm sorry to have frightened you, Lily, but it does seem lately I've been the bearer of bad news. Actually, I wanted to talk to Severus."

"What do you need, Headmaster?"

"What I need is for you to invent a fertility potion, Severus, but before I say anything further I must have yours and Lily's oath that you will keep confidential what I'm about to tell you."

Severus looked at Lily and she looked back at Severus and shrugged. "We promise."

"The potion is for James and Marlene Potter."


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 60**

At Dumbledore's words, Severus and Lily looked at each other and then Severus looked back at Dumbledore and said, "No!" He shut off the floo, cutting off any protests and the possibility of Dumbledore calling back and got up.

Lily was furious. "The nerve of him!" She spat. "After the way horrible way Potter treated you during school and the crap he's done since! I can't believe he even has the balls to ask you to do that!"

"Dumbledore's never been lacking in that respect," Severus answered, flinging himself down on the couch. He grinned suddenly. "So Pothead and the Mrs. are having a bit of trouble it seems."

Lily sat down on the couch next to Severus and he put his arm around her. "Well, unlike the Weasley's, the Potter's have never been known for their fecundity. You recall the stories about him being a late-in-life baby?"

"Yeah, mum always told me about the Potter's only managing to have one child per generation. I suppose Dumbledore wants to give them a jump on things, but it isn't going to be with my help." Severus frowned up at the ceiling. "I suppose it's not very professional of me though because as a potion master I'm going to be brewing potions for all kinds of people – possibly even people whom I know to be Death Eaters."

"Now don't start feeling guilty, Sev; you had every right to refuse Dumbledore's request," Lily scolded him. "It's not like there aren't other potion masters he can consult with. There's Slughorn and isn't Nicolas Flamel supposedly a good friend of Dumbledore's?" She asked.

"That's what I've heard," Severus answered.

"Anyway, who needs a bunch of Potter brats at Hogwarts bullying our children and you know they will," Lily pointed out.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be properly trained to attack anybody with the last name Snape."

The next day when Severus was coming out of Healer McGuiness' office after witnessing another round of tests, he was stopped by a strange man. "Mr. Snape? They told me I would be able to find you here." The man was dressed expensively and wore a top hat and had a wide smile with crooked teeth.

"I'm afraid you have the advantage," Severus replied politely, but guardedly.

"Apologies," he said. "I was so excited about meeting such a talented young man. I am Bernard Flux and my company makes the chocolate frogs. I have a proposal for you. Is there somewhere we can discuss this privately?"

"I need to pick up my daughter and my friend's son from daycare first, but the atrium is usually fairly empty this time of day."

Mr. Flux waited outside Happy Hallows while Severus went inside to pick up Harmony and Hunter. He led them to the atrium that was glass paneled and filled with different kinds of plants. It contained a small tea stand that in addition to selling tea also sold biscuits. Severus purchased tea and biscuits for them and returned to the table with them. He gave Harmony and Hunter each a chocolate biscuit. Harmony played with her doll while Hunter lay sprawled on the floor coloring.

Mr. Flux took a sip of his tea and a bite of his biscuit. He wiped his mouth with his napkin before saying, "I'm here today to tell you that the board of my company is very impressed with your accomplishments and at such a young age too; we'd like to pay our respect to you and them by putting you on a chocolate frog card."

Severus was surprised. He'd never in his life imagined being on a chocolate frog card, but he knew it was a great honor. "I'd be honored, Mr. Flux."

"Fabulous!" Mr. Flux replied. He took a sheet of parchment out of his pocket as well as a quill and a bottle of ink and enlarged them. "Now, if you would just sign this contract, giving us your permission to use your image."

Severus carefully read the contract, but before he sighed it, he said, "I do get approve the card image and the information it contains before it goes into production?"

"Yes, that's in the contract there," Mr. Flux pointed at the section of the contract. "We'll need you to verify that the information on the card is correct. We do strive to have our cards be as accurate as possible."

"That's fine," Severus said signing the contract and sliding it back over to Mr. Flux who then made a copy of it and gave it to Severus. "I'll let you know before the card is ready to go into production. We're striving for a Christmas release because that's when we have our special line of mint and peppermint frogs." He reached into the pocket of his waistcoat, drew out one of his business cards and gave it to Severus. "If you have any questions in the meantime, please don't hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you, Mr. Flux," Severus replied shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to have met you."

He flooed home with Harmony and Hunter. He couldn't wait to tell Lily about being on a chocolate frog card.

When Lily and Remus stepped out of the floo, they found Severus seated on the couch with Harmony and Hunter seated on either side of him, reading to them. He had finally convinced Harmony to hear another tale besides '_The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_' so now he was reading '_Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump_' complete with sound effects.

"Daddy! Mummy and Remis!" Harmony said tugging on his arm.

"Hello, Champ!" Remus said picking up Hunter and settling him on his hip. "It's Mummy' night to work late so we're doing the bachelor thing tonight."

"You're welcome to stay for dinner, Remus," Lily said.

"Thanks, but Sirius is going to be fire-calling tonight and I've haven't talked to him much since he started at the Auror Academy so I'm looking forward to catching up on things."

"Well, tell him Sev and I said hi, if you would?"

"I'll be sure and tell him. I'll see you tomorrow," Remus said stepping into the floo.

"I'm sure Sirius would get a good laugh if we could tell him about Mr. and Mrs. Pothead needing a fertility potion," Severus said with a smirk. "But unfortunately we did promise."

I don't know what Potter wants with a baby anyway. He'd probably look on the baby as competition for his parents' affection. His father's probably pressuring them for an heir."

"Undoubtedly. Potter Senior must be really worried about the Potter fortune passing out of Potter hands."

"The way Pothead spends Galleons, there won't _be _a Potter fortune before too long," Lily scoffed.

"Guess who came to see me today?" Severus asked casually.

"Dumbledore came on bended knees to implore you to invent a fertility potion for the Potheads."

"No. It was Bernard Flux."

"Bernard Flux …" Lily knitted her eyebrows together as she tried to remember why the name was familiar and then her eyes lit up. "His company makes the chocolate frogs."

"Yes, and he wants to put yours truly on a chocolate frog card," Severus replied, taking out the contract and giving it to Lily.

"Sev, that's wonderful!" Lily squealed and giving him a hug.

"So what do you think, Miss Harmony?" Severus asked. "Your old man's going to be on a chocolate frog card."

Harmony clapped and giggled. She knew what chocolate frogs were and like most magical children, had started collecting the cards. "Daddy funny!"

"That reminds me, Sev. Harmony's b-i-r-t-h-d-a-y," Lily spelt it out so Harmony wouldn't comprehend. "…is next month. We need to start planning her party."

"We can call our mums and Tuney for ideas. Tuney always has good ideas for stuff like this," Severus said.

"She does," Lily agreed. "We can invite her friends from Nottingham Pines and from Miss Sherry's."

"Maybe, we can take them to the London Zoo," Severus suggested. "Or to a movie? I suspect most kids in the magical world rarely get to do anything Muggle."

"That's a really good idea," Lily said.

They were due over at the Evans at 6:00 for dinner. Eileen and Robert were coming and Tuney and Liam also. Severus changed out of his school clothes and then got Harmony ready while Lily changed. They flooed over to the Evans and stepped out of the fireplace.

"There's my favorite granddaughter," Hal said as Severus put Harmony down. She ran over to Hal and he scooped her up into his lap. Eileen and Robert arrived shortly after, choosing to walk over rather than flooing and Tuney and Liam flooed over about ten minutes later.

Over dinner, Lily told everyone about Severus soon having his own chocolate frog card.

"Congratulations, Severus," Liam said then explained, "In the Wizarding World, being on a chocolate frog card is considered a great honor."

"When will it be out, Sev?" Eileen asked.

"He's thinking Christmas and he's going to send it me first so I can approve what's written on it. Mr. Flux said they strive for the cards to contain as accurate information as possible."

"He sounds like a very responsible business man," Hal commented.

"He knows children collect the cards and so he wants the information to be correct."

"Well, congratulations, Sev. Rose and I are very proud of you," Hal said.

The talk turned to the new complex to be built at Nottingham Pines. The groundbreaking ceremony would be in January.

"The people of Hogsmeade have been most welcoming to the residents of the first complex and Aberforth and the other leaders of Hogsmeade are looking forward to the opening of the second complex," Severus said.

"Augusta was telling me that all the previous empty shops are filled now and some of the businesses in Diagon Alley are planning to open branches in Hogsmeade," Hal said. "They're going to be adding new buildings."

"I think it's wonderful that people are so accepting," Rose commented as she wiped Harmony's hands.

"Not everybody is though," Severus replied. "Fudge certainly isn't."

"I wonder," Robert said. "If he didn't have Umbridge bending his ear; would he be more willing to listen to reason."

"He seems like a prejudiced old fart no matter what!" Petunia commented. She had started taking the treatment for Squibs, but it would be awhile yet before they knew if it was working.

"That he did," Rose agreed.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

James strutted into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts wondering why Dumbledore wanted to see him. It was raining heavily outside and he had apparated into the middle of a mud puddle. He tracked mud across the marble floor not caring about the mess. Filch would clean it up like he was supposed to do. He had just put his foot on the bottom step of the staircase when a sharp sting hit his bum, causing him to jump. "Ouch!" He looked around at Mr. Filch who was industriously cleaning the mud away with his wand.

"You filthy cur!" He hissed at Argus. "You dare to attack me!"

"James, what the problem?" Albus asked coming into the Entrance Hall.

"Filch shot a stinging hex at me, Albus!"

"Sorry, Headmaster," Filch said. "Professor Flitwick said it might happen because I ain't got real good control of my magic yet. He said it's like accidental magic."

"It's alright, Argus. I'm sure Mr. Potter understands," Albus replied taking James' arm to lead him upstairs.

Unknown to James, Regulus had been hiding nearby and had seen the whole thing. He knew Mr. Filch had done it on purpose and who could blame him? Potter had made his life miserable for seven long years. One little stinging hex didn't even began to pay the debt.

"He did that on purpose, Albus. I know he did!" James complained as Dumbledore led him into his office and called his personal elf, Twinky to bring tea and biscuits.

"Now, James," Dumbledore said. "Filius _did_ tell me there might be incidents of accidental magic with Mr. Filch until he learns more control."

"What's this about, Albus?" James whined. "You know I like to sleep in on Saturday mornings."

"Sit down, James," Albus said as he poured the tea Twinky had just brought. He handed the James the cup along with a chocolate biscuit. "I've had a talk with your parents and they are very concerned about a Potter heir."

"Marlene and I have only been married barely four months. We don't want to have a kid yet. Besides there a war going on and we're right out in the front of it."

"That is what your parents are really worried about. That you may be killed before you can produce an heir. You do know of course that all the pureblood families are related in some way so the Potters are distantly related to the Weasley's, the Black's, the Lupin's, the Malfoy's, the Longbottom's and the Prince's not to mention the Lestranges, Avery's, Rosier, and Nott families. If you die without issue, the Potter fortune could very well go to a dark family that supports Voldemort."

"Or even worse than that the Princes which means Snivellus would get it," James said. "What do you suggest I do?"

"I suggest a fertility potion and I've spoken with Severus …"

"I'm not taking anything he makes!" James roared. "He'll probably put poison in it!"

"It doesn't matter, James. He said no and shut off the floo so I couldn't contact him again."

"You told Snivvy I was having fertility problems?"

"It's not exactly a rare problem amongst purebloods, James and I swore him and Lily to an oath before I told them."

"What makes you think Snivellus will keep quiet about it?" James asked sulking.

"Whatever else you may think of Severus; he has an impeachable sense of honor. But due to his refusing to even hear me out, I've contacted my good friend Nicolas Flamel and he's going to create a fertility potion for both you and Marlene. I suggest once he delivers it, you might want to start taking it immediately because it may take up to a year before there is any result."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Severus and Lily attended a meeting of the Order a few days before Harmony's third birthday. They had decided to take the children to the London Zoo figuring that while most magical children knew about magical animals, most probably had never seen non-magical animals.

The meeting was being held in the Room of Requirement because there were too many members to meet in Dumbledore's office. The members took their usual spots at the table. Remus and Missy sat next to Sirius, Severus and Lily sat next to Frank, Alice, and Augusta. Aberforth sat at the end of the table near Augusta so they could discuss the building of the new apartment complex at Nottingham Pines.

"I think Fudge will beat Bagnold easy!" James announced in a loud voice to Peter. "Bagnold's nothing but a bleeding heart panty-waist."

"And the Potter's are nothing but windbags full of hot air!" Sirius said to Remus not bothering to keep his voice down.

"I heard that, Black!" James snarled.

"You were supposed to," Sirius replied. "You think you're so smart, Potter, but I don't see anybody putting you on a chocolate frog card like Severus."

James' mouth dropped open and he looked down the table at Severus. "What for being the second darkest wizard after You-Know-Who?"

"No, it's because of everything he's done, Potter," Lily snapped. She stared at James and suddenly the goblet of pumpkin juice he had sitting in front of him rose up and overturned its contents all over his head. "Gah … Urgg …" James spluttered.

Dumbledore came in at that moment and sighed as he saw the Order members were once again arguing amongst themselves. "That's enough!" He commanded. "I don't know how you people expect to defeat Voldemort if you can't even get along at a meeting."

"Throw all of them out and maybe we could," James said as he toweled the pumpkin juice off his head.

"You started it, Potter," Lily said. "You refuse to believe that Sev isn't, never has been, and will never be a Death Eater."

"James, I will see you after the meeting," Dumbledore directed.

Severus hoped Dumbledore would say something to Pothead about his attitude, but it was probably too much to hope.

"Alastor, what do you have to report? Is there anything new on the missing children?"

"Rufus and I still believe they're still being held at the old Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. We've had Aurors disillusioned watching the house continually. We've seen Death Eaters going in and out and lights in the various rooms, but haven't seen any sign of You-Know-Who."

"We're wasting our time looking for those kids," James said. "They're most likely dead."

Moody fixed James with his bright blue artificial eyes and asked, "And what's your suggestion, Mr. Potter?"

"I say we rush the manor and capture You-Know-Who. Once he's in Azkaban, we can sort everything else."

"I'm sure the parents of those children would be thrilled to hear your ideas, Potter," Severus said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Snivellus!" James snapped. You're not an Auror thank Merlin because you'd go blabbing everything to You-Know-Who or isn't that how you climb the ladder in his organization?"

"As I'm not a Death Eater, Potter; I wouldn't know," Severus replied calmly.

"Potter, shut up. Don't make yourself into a bigger idiot than you already are!" Kingsley snapped.

Moody glared at James. "As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted. We're watching Riddle Manor trying to see what the best time to raid it would be. We've been keeping track of when the Death Eaters come and go so we can judge when there would be the least of them there."

"Yeah, the idea isn't to rush in and start cursing everything in sight," Sirius added.

"What do you think the condition of the children are?" Missy asked. "Do you think he's feeding them and keeping them warm enough on these cool nights?"

"I believe he has definite plans for them so I think he's most likely providing for their needs," Mad-Eye answered.

"But what plans could he have for them?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Something really twisted you can bet if it was Bellatrix's plan," Sirius replied. "She's as insane as they come and always was."

They discussed a few other things before Dumbledore dismissed them. James tried to pry out of him where he was getting his information and how he could be sure it was true and not a trap.

"I have my sources, James and the information I've received so far as enabled us to save many people from the Death Eaters.

After everybody was gone, Albus sighed and said to James and Mary. "We have many different people fighting, James. It's not up to either of you to decide who can fight or what their duties are. That is my decision and mine alone."

"But …" James started to object.

Albus held up his hand. "James, I know you're an excellent fighter and very dedicated to defeating Riddle and his Death Eaters, but I can't have you constantly picking fights with Sirius, Remus, and Severus all three who are also excellent fighters. Please make an effort to get along because it's going to be a long battle and a tough one and the Order is going to need all the fighters I can convince to join."

James mumbled something and then said, "Alright, Albus if it means that much to you."

"Good!" Albus said clapping them on his back.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Harmony's party was held on a Saturday and ten children attended. Eileen, Rose, Petunia, Remus and Missy helped with it. The children were all thrilled by the visit to the London Zoo and seeing all the different varieties of non-magical animals. Remus was quite surprised at all the animals too. Her party was held at the house when they returned from the Zoo. Games were played and hot chocolate, cake and ice cream were served. Harmony, wearing a birthday crown opened her presents and remembered to thank everybody. Once the party was over, the elves cleaned up and got ready for the next party. Hal, Robert, and Liam flooed over to join Rose, Eileen, and Petunia. Tiberius and Audra had moved into their pictures in the dining room. Rose had made a Harmony a special birthday cake. She'd had always done it for Lily and Petunia when they were small.

The party was interrupted when an owl flew in carrying a message. Severus immediately recognized it as an international mail owl. Those owls were chosen strictly for their speed. He took the message from it and gave it a slice of chicken before it flew off again.

"Who's it from, Sev?" Lily asked.

Severus smiled as he read the note. "It's from Uncle Timaeus. He says he and his family will be arriving at the Ministry on December 16th at ten o'clock."

"I'm looking forward to their arrival and meeting my sister-in-law and my nephews. I've missed seeing my younger brother. I wish I could convince him and his family to move back to England permanently

Severus shook his head. "I don't think there's any chance of that, Grandpa."

"Probably not, Severus."

The party went on and when dinner was cleared away, Tita bought in the cake Rose had baked. She was followed by Matius and Amarantha. All three wished Miss Harmony a happy birthday.

"Tank you," Harmony said and giggled.

After cake and ice cream, Harmony opened her presents and played briefly with some of the toys she'd gotten, but by that time she was rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I think somebody needs to go to bed," Lily said picking Harmony up. "She was so excited about her birthday that she was awake at 4:30 this morning," she explained.

Harmony gave a small wave to everybody. "Tank you for my pwesents," she said laying her head sleepily on Lily's shoulder.

"Goodnight, darling," Audra called and threw her a kiss. "Such a lovely child!"

The weeks went fast with college, the Squib potion, and the Romulus Foundation keeping Severus busy and healer training keeping Lily busy.

Petunia was thrilled that after a month of taking the potion she had been able to cast the _Lumos_ spell and cast the summoning charm successfully when tested by Healer McGuiness. She was looking forward to attending classes with Professor McGonagall and learning how to use her magic. She asked Lily if could go to Diagon Alley with her to get her wand.

"Now, remember Tuney," Lily said. "The wand chooses the witch so don't be discouraged if you don't find one on the first attempt. It took me four tries before I found my wand," Lily explained as they were standing outside of Ollivander's.

Petunia nodded as they went inside. Mr. Ollivander came out as he heard the bell on his shop door tinkle. Lily took Petunia's hand and led her up to the counter. "Mr. Ollivander, this is my sister, Petunia, and she's here to buy her wand today," Lily announced.

"Well, let us see what we can do for her then," Mr. Ollivander replied smoothly. He went to the back of his shop and pulled several wand boxes off the shelves, returning to the front with them. It took Petunia six tries before she found her wand; the wood was apple and the core was unicorn hair. Lily advised her to buy a wand holster too. After purchasing both and paying ten Galleons, Lily and Petunia flooed to her home in Richmond where they fire-called their parents to update them on Petunia's magic.

"Congratulations, Petunia!" Rose said excitedly. "Now we have two witches in our family."

"Congratulation, Honey!" Hal added. "We're very proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad and Mum," Petunia replied getting a bit teary-eyed.

The election for Minister of Magic was held at the beginning of December. It was not a surprise to anyone who had paid the slightest attention to the campaigns that Millicent Bagnold won the majority of votes. Fudge did not concede gracefully and demanded a recount of the votes in front of the Wizengamot, claiming fraud, but despite the recount, he still lost at which he finely conceded the election.

December 16th rolled around quickly. Severus carrying Harmony, Lily, Eileen and Robert, Hal and Rose, and Petunia and Liam waited in the atrium outside the Portkey Office where people portkeyed in or picked up portkeys to travel. At exactly ten o'clock the door opened and Uncle Timaeus walked out followed by an attractive older woman and two tall, younger men and was overwhelmingly greeted by welcoming cries, hugs and handshakes.

"Well …" Timaeus began. He was a bit overwhelmed by the warm greeting. "I'm happy to be back." He gestured to his wife and sons. "This is my lovely wife, Veronica and my sons, Valerius and Seneca."

Veronica was slightly shorter than Eileen at 5'5 and her blond hair was now fading to silver. She was had blue eyes and carried no excess weight. It was obvious that she must work out and was careful about what she ate. She appeared to be younger than her years.

Eileen thought her stately like the pictures she'd seen of the Muggle Queen, Queen Elizabeth. She was the first to move forward and give her aunt a hug and Valerius and Seneca in turn. "It's so wonderful to meet you at last! How was your trip?"

The boys were both tall like their father. It was obvious that Valerius took after the Prince side of the family having pale skin, dark eyes and hair. Seneca, on the other hand had his mother's coloring, but had the same dark eyes as his elder brother. Both boys had inherited the high cheek bones and the Prince nose though.

Valerius made a face. "It was okay, but portkeying has never been my favorite mode of travel."

Seneca grinned and whacked his brother on his arm. "Portkeying doesn't agree with Val," he teased.

"This is my husband, Master Healer, Robert Saxon," Eileen said introducing, Robert. He nodded and shook hands. "I'm pleased to meet everybody. We heard a lot about you when Timaeus was here last time."

Severus moved to shake their hands and introduce himself. "It's great to meet you guys," Severus said shaking each of their hands. "I'm Severus Snape and this is my wife, Lily and our daughter, Harmony. Also my parents-in-law, Hal and Rose Evans and my sister-in-law and her husband, Petunia and Liam Hollywell."

"It's nice meeting you all," Veronica said.

"We've heard a lot about you, Severus. Even in the states we heard about the invention of the Wolfsbane Potion for both adults and children," Timaeus said.

"And your newest one for Squibs," Valerius added. "Unfortunately, I didn't inherit the Prince talent for potions. I was always much better at Defense and Transfiguration, but lousy at potions."

"I was crappy at potions too," Seneca said. "I melted or blew up at least one cauldron per school year. I was good at Herbology and Charms though."

You and Lily will get a long great then," Severus said. "She won an award at graduation for being top in Charms all seven years."

"We'd better get everybody home so they can unpack and get settled. Father and mother are certain to be waiting anxiously to meet your family, Timaeus," Eileen said.

"I did want to see Diagon Alley," Valerius said. "Dad's talked so much about it.

"Lily, why don't you and mum take Uncle Timaeus and his family to our house while I go to the Leaky Cauldron and reserve Tom's private dining room. We can meet up in an hour, have lunch and then go to Diagon Alley afterwards," Severus suggested.

"That's a good idea, Sev," Lily replied. "It will give them time to unpack and still have enough time to visit with your grandparents."

Rose and Petunia decided to go with Lily and Eileen so Severus handed Harmony over to Petunia. "I'll see you in a bit, sweetie," Severus said as he carded his hand through Harmony's curls.

"Kay, Daddy," Harmony said smiling.

Hal and Liam decided to visit Flourish & Blotts while Severus was doing that and Robert needed to stop at Slug & Jiggers. Eileen had given him a list of required potion ingredients to purchase.

At eleven they all met back at the Leakey and waited for the others to floo in. The floo sounded and Lily stepped out first followed by Rose and Petunia and then Eileen who was pushing Harmony in her stroller. She was really too small yet to walk around Diagon Alley. Timaeus and his family followed them. Severus led the way to the dining room. It was large enough for enough for everyone to eat comfortably and had privacy spells cast on it. As they ate, Seneca explained their journey by portkey. "First we portkeyed from Houston to Chicago and then from Chicago to New York. The last leg of it was from New York to Dublin and then from there onto London."

"That _is_ a long journey," Lily said glancing sympathetically at Valerius who still looked a bit grumpy

"Don't mind Val. Portkeying makes him nauseous and he had to take a potion every time we reached a destination."

"The same thing happens to me," Severus confessed. "I avoid it too unless there's no way to get somewhere except by portkey."

"Please tell us about the potions you invented, Severus," Veronica requested. "We were all very excited when heard the news on the National Wizarding Network."

Severus told them about the Wolfsbane Potion. "What got me interested in it is that Lily and I have a friend who suffers from Lycanthropy. I saw how much he suffered and decided I would work on trying to invent it. There were only one or two potion masters working on it and neither of them were having any success with their formulas so far."

"What did you do that was different?" Valerius asked.

"I decided not to go with the 'one formula fits all' version. I knew Muggles doctors calculated medicine according to the person's individual body chemistry so I decided to go with that and see if the potion worked better. I also added something extra to the basic formula to kick it into high gear. Our friend was the guinea pig for the adult version. The children's version is a milder form, but I'm still observing the transformations and tweaking the formula based on what I'm seeing."

"Now what about the potion that help Squibs use magic?" Timaeus asked.

"It raised a lot of excitement in the American wizarding community," Valerius added.

"Not all of it good though," Seneca said.

"It's the same here," Robert said. "A minority of the wizarding population is vocally opposed."

"I'd gotten this book from Lily for Christmas two year ago called _Moste Ancient Potions_," Severus explained. "It was about potions Merlin invented and other ideas he had. One of them was that Squibs had magic, but were unable to access it. One of his theories was that their magical core was too small and that was the reason they were unable to do magic. I thought if I could discover a potion to increase the size of their magical core; they might be able to perform magic."

"My sister, Petunia is one of the people that benefited from Sev's potion," Lily said excitedly.

Petunia blushed as everybody's attention shifted to her. "I take the potion every morning and it tastes terrible, but it's a small price to pay for being able to do magic. I purchased my wand two weeks ago and I'm attending classes taught by Professor McGonagall who's the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts. She says I show a definite talent for Transfiguration."

"Rose and I are so proud of Petunia having the courage to take this step," Hal said.

"And I'm twice as proud being her husband," Liam added.

"What school did you attend?" Severus asked. He knew nothing about other magical schools.

"We both attended the Academy of Magical Arts. It's in an isolated location in upper state New York. It's a co-ed boarding school much like Hogwarts and the curriculum is mostly the same although we do have a few more subjects than Hogwarts does I think," Seneca explained.

"Such as?" Lily prompted.

"Like Wand Safety and Alchemy," Seneca said.

"We both graduated in the top most of our class," Valerius said.

"However, both their school careers were not without several parental visits for misbehavior," Veronica teased.

"Mother!" Both Valerius and Seneca groaned.

"Has there been any word on those missing children," Timaeus asked

Severus shook his head. "The Aurors think they know where the children are being held and they've been watching for a time when the Death Eaters are scarce on the ground to go in and rescue them without casualties, but it hasn't happened yet."

When they were finished eating, Severus opened the passageway. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Since it was the Christmas season, the stores with the exception of Knockturn Alley, were beautifully decorated and were packed with people doing their Christmas shopping.

"Wow! This is much cooler than our magical shopping area in Dallas," Seneca said looking around him.

"Yeah, ours is modern," Valerius explained. "Here, you can see it's centuries old and can actually feel the magic permeating it."

They walked down the alley with everybody explaining what the stores were and what they sold. Eileen and Rose were in the very back pushing Harmony's stroller

Suddenly, Lily jogged Severus' arm. "Sev, look!"

Straight ahead they saw three children marching in a straight line with their wands down at their sides. Suddenly they halted and raised their wands, pointing them at a group of people near the entrance to Gringotts."

"Sev, it's the missing children!" She exclaimed.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 61**

Everybody stopped when they saw the children. Severus motioned for his mum and Rose to stay in back.

The people who the children's wands were pointed at shifted nervously.

"On the count of three we cast an _Expelliarmus_ and get their wands," Severus whispered to Lily, Valerius, and Seneca who nodded.

_Avada_ …" the children started to chant in unison.

The people by Gringotts stated to scream, pushing and shoving others to get out of the way. Some were pushed down and others were trampled in the rush to get away.

"Now!" Severus yelled.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The children's wands flew out of their hands and into the hands of Severus, Lily and Seneca's.

"_Stupe_ …" James began to yell as he appeared running with Marlene hot on his heels, but suddenly he was hit by a red light and crumpled to the ground.

Severus turned to find Valerius shoving his wand back into the holster her wore on his belt with a look of disgust on his face. He had cast a non-verbal _Stupefy_ at James. "If there's anything I can't stand, it's a careless wandslinger! Wasn't that jerk ever taught you never cast a stunning spell on a child because it could cause serious and or possible permanent damage?"

"James!" Mary screamed rushing over to him. She whipped her wand out and pointed it at Valerius, but Seneca did a non-verbal '_Expelliarmus_' and her wand flew out of her hand into his. "My daddy always taught me and my brother that it weren't polite to hex a lady, but since the lady in question is pointing her wand at my brother, all bets are off."

The children were still standing with their arms raised, pointed at the entrance of Gringotts and chanting in unison, "_Avada Kadavra_." They appeared not to notice they no longer possessed wands.

Severus studied them carefully. They eyes looked absolutely dead.

"I'll summon the Medi-Wizards and we'll get them to St. Mungo's and examine them," Robert said. He cast his fox Patronus with a message to St. Mungo's.

"From the looks of them, they've probably been dosed with a combination of potions that take away your free will and been _Imperiused _too," Severus speculated. "You may want to have a pediatric mind healer examine them in addition to a pediatric healer."

Aurors suddenly flooded the Alley and a Medi-Wizard and Medi-Witch arrived and with help from Robert, carefully got the children who by now had gone limp, strapped to the stretchers. They opened a portal to St. Mungo's and floated the stretchers through with Robert following.

"I think they've got a hard road the next few months though if they've been on a constant diet of potions and been _Imperiused_," Eileen said with a shake of her head.

"Well, at least their parents can be notified that they've been found and are safe," Timaeus said coming up to where Severus, Lily and his two sons were standing. "And that's a good thing with Christmas just around the corner."

"What do we do about them?" Seneca pointed at James still out cold and Marlene glaring defiantly at them.

"Potter?" Lily snapped. "As far as I'm concerned he can lay there until he rots!"

Severus shrugged. "Let the Aurors deal with the jerk."

Timaeus walked over to Marlene, tipped his hat to her, and said genially, "If you'll permit me, Mrs. Potter?" He pointed his wand at James and said, "_Rennervate_."

James lifted his head and then sat up with Marlene's help and asked groggily, "What happened?"

"I'm afraid my son had to stun you to prevent you from attempting to stun the children," Timaeus replied.

James flushed red and blinked, "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am Timaeus Alaricus Prince."

"So what?" James snarled. "Your son had absolutely no right to stun me and I'm going to sue you for every Galleon you have!"

"You do realize a full stun could have killed those children, Mr. Potter?" Timaeus asked. He was shocked that James was so callous.

"So what? I'm still going to sue you for every Galleon you've got!" James threatened.

"You might have a hard time doing that, Mr. Potter as I live in America and I can assure you that the Potter name is not known where I come from," Timaeus replied walking back to where his sons stood.

"What a thoroughly unpleasant young man," Veronica remarked as Timaeus returned.

"Potter's always been," Eileen said. "He was a late-in-life child and his parents spoiled him rotten."

"Yes, his father tried to betroth his son to Lily and absolutely wouldn't accept no for an answer," Rose added.

Timaeus looked at Rose. "He does seem the type who expects to get whatever he wants."

They continued looking around Diagon Alley until it got dark and all the fairy lights came on and then returned to Severus and Lily's where dinner was just being put on the table by the elves.

Everybody got washed up and returned to the dining room where Tiberius and Audra were waiting in their portrait frames.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to visit you in your home, but apparently we can't go beyond Britain," Tiberius apologized. "Although we can move around freely within the country."

"That is unfortunate," Veronica replied. "I'm sure you'd find Texas much to your pleasure."

"We'd better sit down and eat before Harmony falls asleep," Severus said. "She's had a lot more excitement today than she normally has."

They all sat down, passing the food around and filling their plates. Severus looked at Valerius and Seneca. "You guys are really good with the non-verbal spells," he commented.

"At the Academy of Magical Arts we did non-verbal spells from our first full day of classes. We were told the first night that it was the last time we would ever hear a spell cast aloud and from then on everything had to be cast non-verbally," Valerius explained.

"It was hard at first, but eventually it became second nature," Seneca added.

"We didn't learn non-verbal spells until our sixth year which is really late in the game," Severus said. "I've always thought non-verbal spells should be taught right from first year."

The floo sounded and Robert ducked out of the fireplace after brushing his robes off. He came into the dining room. He was looking grim and sad.

"How are the children, Robert?" Eileen asked a little bit alarmed at his expression.

He shook his head as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. "Not good. One of the children attempted to kill himself. Apparently some kind of spell has been cast on them that commanded them if they didn't succeed; they were to kill themselves."

Everybody gasped. "How horrible!" Rose exclaimed.

"Healer Dordt, the curse specialist, had to put them all under a stasis spell to prevent that from happening. He's attempting to discover what curse was used on them to cause this reaction in the meantime."

"It might be helpful to call in a Curse Breaker too," Tiberius suggested from his frame.

"Are their parents there with them?" Lily asked.

"Yes, but none of the children even recognized them."

"That's bad," Severus said. "I don't know what I'd do if that happened to Harmony."

Seeing her daddy's looking so concerned, Harmony offered him a green bean off her plate. Severus smiled, took the bean and popped it into his mouth. "Thank you, Harmony."

"Welcome, Daddy," Harmony replied and giggled.

The next day during breakfast, an owl flew in carrying a small parchment envelope, landed in front of Severus and held out its leg. Severus took the envelope and offered the owl a slice of bacon. It took it, ate it and waited. Severus opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and his Chocolate Frog card. He was pleased by the photo and suspected it was one taken during the dedication ceremony of Nottingham Pines as his Slytherin tie could be clearly identified in the picture.

Lily looked over his shoulder. "Sev, you look so handsome!"

"I always look better when I don't know my picture is being taken. Thank Merlin, they used one that was after I got my conk redone."

"What's it say on the back?" Timaeus asked.

Lily flipped the card over in Severus hand and read aloud, "_Severus Tiberius Snape, born January 9, 1960, Slytherin House. Inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion, the Children's Wolfsbane Potion, the Magical Access Potion for Squibs, and inventor of spells such as Langlock, Levicorpus, Muffliato, and the Toenail Hex. Founder of the Romulus Foundation that helps people suffering from Lycanthropy and funded the building of the Werewolf sanctuary, Nottingham Pines_." She gave the card back to Severus. "They're going to have to add 'youngest potion master in wizarding Great Britain' before too long."

"It says in the contract that they will update the card when needed," he said and grinned, "Most of the people they have on the cards are dead so they don't have to worry about updating them although I think they did update Merlin's card when '_Moste Ancient Potions_' came out."

"Does it say when it will be out, Severus?" Veronica asked.

Severus scanned the letter that had come with the card and replied. "They'll release it as soon as I send back my authorization that everything on the card is correct which I'm going to do right now." He flipped the letter over and wrote in his spidery script that they had his authorization to release the card. He sighed, dated, folded the letter, and gave it back to the owl who took off with it.

Severus' card was released the very next day with the Christmas season's Chocolate Mint and Chocolate Peppermint Frogs. It was the featured treat at Honeydukes and in a new candy shop that had just opened in Diagon Alley called, '_Yaxley's Yum Yums_'.

"Are they any relation to the Death Eater Yaxley that graduated with Malfoy and his dad was one of Riddle's earliest Death Eaters?" Lily asked.

"They are probably some relation to that Yaxley, I imagine since it's not a very common name," Severus replied.

"_That_ Yaxley is probably having a fit at the name of the store," Lily laughed.

"Undoubtedly as he always was high brow son-of-a-bitch."

Severus and Lily took Harmony to Diagon Alley. They wanted to see if any special toy caught her attention. She seemed to like the puzzles and picked up a few to look at as they walked around the toy store.

"Maybe she's going to be a Ravenclaw," Severus said, remarking on her interest.

"At least we have an idea of what to get her," Lily remarked.

Severus had already gotten Lily's gifts; he'd done some shopping at Harrods again with Tuney's help and had bought her another gorgeous silk nightgown, a sapphire and diamond pendant, ring and tear-drop earrings set, and a book on ancient charms he'd found in one of the Prince vaults he'd been looking through. He figured with Lily's talent in Charms, she might be able to adapt some of them for modern use.

Before they flooed home, they stopped in Yaxley's Yum Yums and bought a box of Chocolate Frogs to take home with them. Severus gave Harmony a mint chocolate frog. She opened it and immediately bit its head off as Severus had taught her to keep it from jumping away. She pulled out the card and held it up to Severus, giggling. "Daddy card!"

"Yes, that's me," Severus replied smiling.

Lily and Severus decided to go shopping right after breakfast the next morning. Valerius and Seneca decided to go with them. Timaeus and Veronica babysat Harmony for Lily and Severus.

"I hope we don't run into Mr. and Mrs. Pothead," Severus muttered as he got on his coat.

"I hope he's learned his lesson about jumping into something without knowing the entire story," Lily replied.

"Don't count on it."

Hogwarts was out and Reg had owled Severus that he was flooing home for Christmas. Sirius was going to be coming over on Christmas Eve and staying over for Christmas Day so he was expecting to have a nice Christmas. He was also going to also be spending some of the holidays with the Evans as he considered them his second family.

Paul had owled them, asking if he could visit during the holidays. He reported that his parents and sisters were still practicing flooing to the MeadowView Manor and back once a day. They weren't about to become lax at it, especially after the Death Eater attack on Richmond. Augusta had praised them for their diligence.

Severus, Lily, Valerius, and Seneca flooed to Diagon Alley. Severus opened the passageway into Diagon Alley. It was busy and crowded. They went to the toy store first and bought the toys they'd noticed Harmony was interested in, including three puzzles, one featured Hogwarts at night. While Valerius and Seneca looked around Diagon Alley, Severus and Lily went to a toy store in London to buy Harmony some Muggle toys and storybooks. They wanted her to be aware of both sides of her heritage.

When they met Valerius and Seneca at the Leaky Cauldron, they saw that they had been doing some shopping too. Before flooing home again, Severus and Lily shrank all Harmony's gifts and put them in Lily's purse or Severus' coat pockets.

Severus had two days left of Potion College left before the holidays started and he had end of term finals both days so he spent the rest of the day studying. They were planning to leave for Witches Moon on the 23nd.

Robert and Lily continued to report on the condition of the children kidnapped by Voldemort. Lily was working with Master Pediatric Healer Antoinette Robbins and taking care of the three children under her guidance.

Healer Dordt had finally identified the curse cast on the children that was causing them to try to kill themselves. It was a combination of an _Imperious_ and _Compelling_ curses. The head Curse Breaker from Gringotts was consulted and together with Dordt, worked to break the curse on the children. Once that was over with, Dordt took the children out of the stasis spell and they at once were able to recognize their parents. The children had to stay at St. Mungo's for a least a month more to not only make sure there were no delayed curses cast on them, but to recover physically and emotionally. In the meantime, Christmas gifts had poured into St. Mungo's for them from all over the British Isle. Even Lucius and Narcissa had sent gifts.

Severus came home after his last final after picking up Harmony and Hunter. He and his classmates were glad to be done with their finals and after saying goodbye, most had gone straight to the Ministry to pick up their portkeys for home.

Even though Timaeus and his family were there, Severus and Lily decided that Harmony would continue to attend daycare. She was used to that schedule and they didn't want to upset it.

"How did you do on your exams, Severus?" Timaeus asked.

"They were tough," Severus admitted. "But I think I got a least an Exceeds."

"More like an Outstanding, I'm guessing," Timaeus replied.

"How long will you be attending college?" Valerius asked.

"I'm planning to be done in June of next year and then I'll start my apprenticeship under a Potion Master and after one year, more exams, and a project in which I would need to invent an entirely new potion, I'll be a certified potion master once my thesis potion is accepted. I want to get my Medi-wizard certification after that.

"Inventing a potion shouldn't a problem for you," Timaeus pointed out. "Do you have any ideas for it?"

Severus sat down in a chair and said. "I had the Cruciatus Curse cast on me about three times almost a year ago and it was horrible! I want to invent a potion that heals the nerve damage, but with the Children's Wolfsbane and the Magical Access potions, it kind got pushed to the back burner so I think I'm going to do that for my thesis."

"With all the injuries I've been reading about from the attacks by this You-Know-Who guy and his followers, it sounds like something that's really needed," Seneca said. "It sounds as if they use the Cruciatus on a fairly regular basis."

"It's one of their favorite spells to torture their victims with," Severus said. He was surprised when a Ministry owl flew in and dropped what look like an official document. Severus opened it and was amused to see it was addressed to Mr. Severus Tiberius Snape, Order of Merlin, First Class. Inside there was an invitation to the Ministry's New Year's Eve Ball for he and Lily. He was thankful he'd also had Twilfit & Tattings make Lily a beautiful blue silk gown, figuring they might be invited to the Ministry's New Year's Eve Ball. He had also had Madam Twilfit make a formal velvet cloak for Lily that she could wear to it. Severus noticed the invitation included two guests and wondered if Tuney and Liam would want to go.

Another Ministry owl flew in and dropped something in front of Tiberius. He opened it and was surprised to find an invitation for him and his family to the Ministry's New Year's Eve Ball. "Hmm …it seems we'll all need to go shopping for formal clothes," Tiberius said.

"I recommend Twilfit and Tattings for that," Severus said.

Lily and Remus flooed in slightly before five. Remus picked up Hunter and wished everybody a Happy Christmas as Lily would be off for the next week while they were visiting Witches Moon.

Severus wondered if Tobias would be turning up at Spinner's End as he had the last two years. If he did, he would find the house empty.

Lily changed out of her robe and went into Harmony's bedroom to pack her trunk so they could leave tomorrow morning with a minimum of distraction.

"Need any help?" Severus asked sticking his head in the door.

"No, I've got it under control, but thanks, Sev."

Valerius and Seneca were excited about visiting Witches Moon. They had heard so much about it from their dad over the years.

Over dinner, Lily explained about the success the healers had in taking off the curse on the children. "Healer Dordt was able to discover what curse was used to make the children want to kill themselves and he called in the head Curse Breaker at Gringotts to help him remove it. As soon as they removed the curse and took the children out of stasis, they woke up and recognized their parents," Lily explained. "But they will have to stay in the hospital for at least another month, possibly longer."

"It's too bad they have to stay in the hospital over Christmas," Rose said.

"The staff at St. Mungo's has a big Christmas tree in their room and they have tons of presents that have been set to them from all over Britain, Ireland, and Scotland."

"That's good," Petunia said, nodding. "Mum sent a box of her cookies and fudge to St. Mungo's."

"It was the least I could do after what those poor children have been through."

"She also owled a box to Headmaster Dumbledore including a couple of bags of lemon drops," Hal added.

"I can't understand what Bellatrix's and You-Know-Who's idea was in kidnapping those children," Liam remarked.

"Riddle hates Muggles and Muggleborns," Severus replied. "I think he thought he could prove that Muggleborns are untrustworthy and don't deserve to use magic because they're easily corrupted."

"One of Riddle's loonier claims is that Muggleborns stole their magic. I don't know how he figures that one," Lily said.

"Magic isn't something that can be taken away though. You can decide not to use it, but it's still going to be there," Valerius said puzzled.

Severus grinned. "And it's like a friend of ours who's studying to be an Auror said that he's never heard of anybody going to MLE and reporting their magic was stolen."

"I don't quite understand how he sought to prove his theory anyway when the children had obviously been put under potions and spells that removed their free will," Hal said.

"Well, no one ever said Riddles's reasoning abilities were intact," Eileen pointed out. "And Bellatrix is known to be completely psychotic."

"Besides that," Seneca said. "Children that age would not have strong enough magic to kill anyone. You have to have a strong intent to use any of the Unforgivables."

"He may not have cared whether the children actually killed anyone. He may have just been trying to show the minority of wizarding society that thinks as he does that Muggleborn cannot control their magic and therefore shouldn't have it." Robert said.

"While America has some who feel that way, it's a very small minority of the wizarding population," Veronica said. "We generally refer to them as the moronic minority."

"Yeah, Mom hates them!" Seneca chuckled. "She goes out and pickets them every time they're appearing somewhere nearby."

Veronica blushed. "Well, some things are wrong and when you see it; you ought to speak out on it."

"I don't disagree, Mom," Seneca assured her.

Severus and Lily spent the evening wrapping some of Harmony's Christmas presents after she had gone to bed. After wrapping them they shrank them and put them in their trunk which had an _Undetectable Extension Charm_ cast on it so they could both pack their clothes into one trunk plus anything else they might need. They decided to finish wrapping presents when they got to Witches Moon. Severus shrank Harmony's Big Wheel and put it in his coat pocket as he knew from experience she would want it right away.

Hal, Rose, Petunia and Liam were staying overnight so they could all floo to the Dragon's Tale after breakfast.

The next morning dawned cold and rainy. After breakfast was done, the three elves went ahead to their former home to help out there. Lily and Severus bundled Harmony up and got their coats on. "I'll apparate Lily and Harmony first so I can open the gate and the house," Severus explained before they stepped into the floo. He had a toddler anti-nausea potion tucked into his coat pocket for Harmony in case she needed it. They came out of the floo at the Dragon's Tale and George walked out from behind the front desk to greet them. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

"Hello, George," Severus said, returning his greeting. "The rest of our family will be flooing over directly. I'm going to apparate Lily and Harmony over to Witches Moon and open the gate and the house."

George nodded. "I'll watch for the rest of your families. Happy Christmas to you."

"And to you, George," Severus said. They stepped outside the inn. It was a grey and gloomy with a cold wind blowing. Severus glanced upwards. "It looks as if it could snow."

"I would love to have snow on Christmas Eve and Christmas," Lily said with a smile.

"Me too," Severus replied. "Ready?"

Lily nodded. "Hang on tight, Harmony," she instructed. "Daddy's going to apparate us."

Severus took Lily's arm and turned on his heel. In a second they were at the gates of Witches Moon. Severus turned to Harmony. "Are you feeling okay, Harmony? I have a potion if you're feeling sick."

Harmony shook her head and giggled. "It was fun, Daddy."

Severus chuckled as he unlocked the gate. "Only a little kid would think being squeezed through a tight tube is fun." He walked Lily across the courtyard and unlocked and opened the front door. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, Sev."

Severus and Eileen took turns apparating the rest of the family to the manor. Timaeus, Valerian and Seneca could all see the gate and the manor house because they were Prince's. When Severus came back with Liam who had volunteered to wait until last; he was more than happy to be able to close and lock the gate and then go inside.

Snacks, hot tea and wassail were waiting in the living room. Severus took off his coat, sank onto the couch next to Lily, pulled off his boots and gave a sigh of relief as the warmth surrounded him. Lily handed him a plate containing sandwiches and cookies and a cup of the wassail. He looked around for Harmony and noticed that she was sitting between Valerius and Seneca on the opposite couch. She was eating a sandwich and a cookie.

"This is certainly a beautiful manor," Liam remarked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Thank you, Liam," Tiberius said from his picture frame in the living room. "And Audra and I are happy to see it once again filled with guests."

Harmony struggled to get off the couch and Valerius lifted her and set her down on the floor. She walked across to Severus. "Daddy, can Harmony have her bike?"

"May I have my bike," Severus said. They had been trying to teach Harmony not to talk in the third person. "And yes, you may." He reached in back of him for his coat and took her Big Wheels out of his pocket. He set it on the floor and enlarged it with his wand. He picked it up and set it down in the large entrance hall. "Okay you can ride around in here and up and down the hall there, but you can't go into any of those rooms without Mummy or I, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy," Harmony agreed and climbed onto her Big Wheels. Severus watched her for few minutes as she pedaled vigorously around the entrance hall and then returned to the living room.

"She sure does love that bike," Hal said. "I saw a beginner's two-wheeled bike at a toy store in Manchester and I wondered if you thought Harmony might be big enough to ride it by next September. Rose and I were considering giving it as a gift to her for her adoption day celebration."

"I'm sure she will be," Lily replied. "She's grown two inches and gained 5 pounds in a year."

"It has training wheels too, so there's no danger of it falling over and injuring her," Rose added.

"I'm sure she'll have grown enough that her legs will be able to reach the pedals by then," Severus said.

"She is such a little sweetie," Audra said.

After lunch, Severus and Lily put Harmony down for her nap. The elves had created a bedroom off the master suite just for Harmony. Severus unpacked some of her favorite toys and placed them around the room while Lily tucked Harmony in. After she had fallen asleep and Lily cast a monitoring charm over her so they would be alerted when she woke, they went back down to the living room. It had started to snow again and had gotten quite dim so Liam had lit some of the lamps with his wand.

"It sure does snow a lot here," Valerius remarked.

"It never snows where we live," Seneca added.

"We get mostly icy rain in London," Severus said. "Very rarely snow."

"The same goes for Manchester," Hal added. "It gets cold, rainy and icy, but hardly snows."

"We had a lot of snow at Hogwarts," Lily commented. "It would start snowing in the middle of November and didn't stop until the middle of March practically."

"I can testify to that," Timaeus chuckled.

"Yes, our school in upper state New York was the same way. We used to go skiing for fun," Seneca laughed.

"Skiing?" Robert asked.

"It's a Muggle sport where you have these two thin slats of some kind of hardened fiber created by the Muggles strapped on your feet and you have a thin pole in each hand for balance as you go down these big hills on them," Valerius explained.

"Sounds dangerous," Robert remarked.

"It can be. There were always a few students that ended up in the Infirmary with broken bones of some sort every winter," Seneca said.

Valerius grinned. "We used to challenge the cadets at West Point to race with us." He grinned. "They usually won, but sometimes we did."

"The Muggle branches of the military each have an academy," Timaeus explained. "And West Point is the army's. It's been around for a long time, since the early 1800's, I believe and has a long, honorable tradition."

At dinner that night, Harmony announced that she wanted to build a snowman like in the story Severus had read to her recently. Severus smiled and said, "I expect we can do it tomorrow after breakfast."

Severus was tired from side-apparating so many people that he went to bed shortly after he and Lily put Harmony to bed. Lily checked on Harmony to find she was sound asleep. She closed the door to her room. The monitoring charm remained so they would be alerted instantly if Harmony woke during the night.

Lily climbed into bed beside Severus and turned over on her side, propping her arm under her head. "Sev, I was wondering what happens when we have children. Does it matter whether we have a boy or a girl first?"

"No, because purebloods don't seem to have a lot of children. Mum was an only child and she was the inheritor until she was disowned when she married Tobias."

"What if we for whatever reason, we're unable to have children. What would happen then?"

"I would blood adopt Harmony. As long as she had the Prince blood, she would be accepted by the wards and would be the inheritor after me."

"And then her first child would inherit?"

"Yes, and if whenever we do have a child, they would inherit Witches Moon, but Harmony would receive part of the Prince trust so she would never need to worry about Galleons."

"I wondered how it would work so I'm glad to know it would be covered either way."

Severus grinned. "Yeah, if Potter thinks he's going to get his hands on the Prince fortune; he's got another thing coming."

"You mean there's a possibility he could inherit?" Lily asked in amazement.

"All the pureblood families are distantly related. I think I'm a fourth or fifth cousin to Arthur Weasley and he's related to the Malfoy's too. I think somewhere along the line Potters married Princes and also Princes married Blacks so I'm related distantly to Potter, Sirius and Reg, but I don't know the details. My grandparents would know better than me."

"And by extension the McKinnon's," Lily stated. "Lovely."

"Well, we don't have to make any of that public. I'm sure the Potter's won't. Sirius and Reg probably know because I remember Reg telling me their mum made them study wizard genealogy as they were growing up."

Lily got up once last time to check on Harmony before going to bed. She peeked in and saw Harmony was sound asleep. She closed the door and threw a silencing spell over the door that would allow them to hear Harmony if she woke, but she could not hear anything from their room.

"Hmm …I see you have something in mind," Severus teased.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Snape, indeed I do."

The next morning after breakfast, Severus and Lily took Harmony outside to build the snowman she wanted. Valerius and Seneca came outside to help.

Severus made a small snowball and set it on the ground. "You start out with a small snowball and you keep packing snow around it like this …" He explained as he demonstrated it. "The more snow you pack on, the bigger it gets."

They constructed the bottom, middle and then the head. They made facial features using small rocks and larger rock for his front buttons. Valerius transfigured a black cowboy hat for him while Lily transfigured a partial Gryffindor and Slytherin scarf for around his neck. "Now he's a Slytherdor," she laughed. Seneca transfigured a holster for around his waist and stuck a thick branch in it for a wand. "He looks like Val now," he chuckled.

Severus lifted Harmony up to add the finishing touch – a short, fat carrot for his nose. He laughed. "It looks like my former conk."

"Your nose never looked like that, Sev," Lily scolded him.

The days leading up to Christmas were busy and filled with fun. Severus and Lily pulled Harmony around the grounds on the sled Hal had given her for Christmas the previous year and he chased her around in the snow pretending to be a monster trying to catch her while she giggled and ran ahead of him. He also spent time in the library doing research and copying books for the Anti-Cruciatus potion he was planning to invent for his mastery. He had explained to Tiberius what he was planning to do and Tiberius suggested books that would be useful to Severus' research.

Christmas Eve finally arrived. Severus had previously contacted George at the Dragon's Tale to request a private room and a special meal for Christmas Eve so he and Lily could celebrate their second anniversary. Lily dressed Harmony in a pale blue ruffled dress with lace edged white socks and her black Mary Jane patent leather shoes, brushed and did her hair with small pale blue bows. She and Severus carried Harmony downstairs and gave her to Eileen. They donned their cloaks and kissed Harmony goodbye. "We'll see you in a bit, sweetie," Lily said, stroking her hair.

Harmony smiled and waved. "Bye, Mummy and Daddy."

Severus blew her a kiss before he and Lily stepped outside and apparated to the Dragon's Tale.

George came out to greet them. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Snape. If you will please follow me; everything is ready."

They followed George into a small room containing a table and two chairs. A white linen tablecloth covered the table and two setting of china plates, crystal stem glasses with elegant silverware sat on the table. Two candles sat on the table also. A fireplace with a roaring fire in it warmed the room.

"Thank you, George," Severus said as he helped Lily off with her cloak and hung it up along with his own.

"I'll send Caesar in directly with your meal," George replied nodding.

Severus seated Lily and then sat down across from her. He lit the candles with a wave of his wand. There was a pop and a small elf carrying a tray appeared in the room. He carefully set the bowls of potato and leek soup in front of Severus and Lily and a plate of hot, freshly baked rolls. It was soon followed by Beef Wellington, Chestnut Bourguignon pie, Brussels sprouts, mashed potatoes and gravy and more rolls. For dessert they had the traditional Christmas pudding with brandy sauce.

"The meal was excellent, Caesar," Severus said as he came to clear the last of the plates. "Please give my compliments to the chef."

"I will extend your compliments to my mate, Pompeia," he replied with a bow and popped out again.

Severus grinned, doused the lights, leaving only the candles on the table lit. He leaned back in his chair and took out a small package from his pocket. "_Engorgio_," he whispered and the gift returned to its normal size. He pushed them over to Lily and sat back. "Happy second anniversary."

Oh, Sev!" Lily exclaimed. She tore open the first present to reveal a gold charm bracelet with two runes on it. One was _Algiz_ which Lily knew was a very strong protective rune and the other was _Eihwaz_ which meant strength, endurance, defense, and protection. "It's beautiful!" She exclaimed and held out her arm for him to put it on. The moment he fastened the clasp, Lily felt a tingle go through her entire body and knew it was from the rune magic working. She smiled and took a small wrapped box out of her purse and gave it to Severus.

"Hmm …I wonder what this could be," he said as he turned the box around in his hands and then put it to his ear and shook it. He tore off the paper to find a black velvet box. He opened it and found the Heir's Ring for Prince Family. He looked at it closely. On it was a shield that was half blue which stood for truth and loyalty and the other half was purple which stood for royal majesty, sovereignty, and justice. On the blue side of the crest there was an open book which stood for manifestation and on the purple side was a lightning bolt that stood for swiftness and power. Over the top of the shield was an eagle with it wings outstretched which signified protection. Over it was a ribbon with the family's motto on it, _Eruditio Decerno Libertas_ which translated as Knowledge is Freedom. Severus took it out and slipped it on his right ring finger. "Wherever did you find this? Grandfather told me it had been lost centuries ago."

"I had another one made because I thought you should have one as the Prince heir," Lily said. "Your grandfather also told me it had been lost and when I decided I was going to have another one made; he helped me find a print of it that I copied to take to the goblin jeweler."

Severus grinned and joked, "I hope you gave Gretkon more than a week to create it." They had found out the owner's name of the goblin jewelry store they always patronized was Gretkon and he was a cousin to the goblin who was in charge of the Prince vaults.

"I ordered it three months ago actually. He was pleased to have the challenge of re-creating the Prince Heir's Ring."

After they exchanged gifts, Severus paid the bill and after thanking George for accommodating them; they returned to Witches Moon.

Harmony was sitting on Veronica's lap when she heard the front door open. Veronica helped her get down and she ran and stood in the doorway of the entrance hall.

Tita popped in to take Severus' and Lily's cloaks. Lily spotted Harmony and swept her up into her arms. Harmony giggled as Lily carried her into the living room with Severus following her. They sat down in the living room with the rest of the family.

Severus showed everyone his Heir Ring Lily had given him. He was obviously thrilled to have it.

"Gretkon has always done an excellent job on whatever commission I gave him," Tiberius announced. "It was his ancestor who created the engagement, wedding ring set, and pendant that Lily is wearing."

Harmony interrupted things by giving a big yawn and leaning back against Lily, blinking her eyes sleepily.

"I think a certain little girl needs to be in bed so Santa Claus can come," Severus said.

"We'll put Harmony to bed and then come back down," Lily said as she got up. They took Harmony upstairs and put her to bed, making sure she was warm enough. Lily tucked her dolly and her plush heart into bed beside her and kissed her goodnight. Severus sat down on the bed and read her '_Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump_.' After Harmony had fallen asleep, they left the room, leaving a nightlight on for her.

As they were coming back down the stairs and had just reached the entrance to the living room, they heard Hal's familiar call, "Who wants presents?"

"We do, Daddy," both Petunia and Lily called back.

"Well, you'd better come and get them before they all disappear."

Severus noticed first thing that there were loads of presents under the tree. Everyone had obviously added their presents while they were up with Harmony. Severus and Lily added their presents to the pile.

Everybody had decided to open one gift each and then open the rest of the gifts with Harmony the next morning.

Lily gasped as she opened the package containing the formal dress. It was in the same Grecian style that her gown for their final Christmas Ball had been, but it was an ice blue. "Sev, this is simply beautiful!"

"Well, I remember how beautiful you looked in that dress you wore to the Christmas Ball a year ago," Severus replied. "And since we did receive an invitation to the Ministry's New Year's Eve Ball; I thought it would be perfect for it."

"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. "Now open yours."

Severus opened his chosen present to find a new pair of black leather gloves that were fully lined.

"I noticed yours were getting kind of shabby," Lily said.

"That they were," Severus replied, pulling on the gloves. They felt very warm. "These will be great in whatever the coldest weather we have is."

Valerius and Seneca each opened a joke gift that was apparently tradition with them while all the other adults opened one of their gifts. Severus and Lily had purchased Hal and Eileen another food and wine hampers from _Harrods_ and a tea hamper for Robert from _Fortnum and Masons_, but they had replaced the wine in both hampers with bottles of wine from Tiberius' co-owned vineyard in Tuscany, Italy. He had gone into business with an Italian wizard by the name of Gaius De Luca in his early twenties. Now the De Luca-Prince wines were known all over the wizarding world and had won many awards for excellence.

Lily had given Petunia a gold wand for her charm bracelet in honor of Petunia's success with the Magical Access Potion.

Petunia had given Severus a set of crystal vials and containers to store his potions and potion ingredients in. "Thank you, Tuney. These will be great for when I start working on my Anti-Cruciatus potion."

After everybody had opened one gift, they decided to turn in since they knew Harmony would be up at the crack of dawn. Severus, Valerius, Seneca, and Lily helped clear the wrapping paper up and vanish it. Severus didn't agree with leaving messes they'd made for the elves to clean up even though they felt it was their job.

Harmony as predicted, did wake at five-thirty and want to go downstairs to see what Santa had brought her. She gave a squeal as she saw all the presents under the tree. Severus sat down on the floor near the tree and handed the smaller packages to Harmony to take to its recipient and floated the bigger ones over to them. At last everyone had a pile of presents in front of them and commenced to opening them.

Lily was thrilled when she opened the box containing her velvet cloak that was lined and had a hood. "Sev, this is so beautiful and warm," she said wrapping the cloak around her. "I'll wear my new dress and this to the Ministry Ball next week," she decided.

"It looks really nice on you, Lily," Petunia said.

"Speaking of the Ministry Ball," Severus said. "The invitation is for two guests also. Would you and Liam like to go with us?"

Liam after a brief consultation with Tuney, nodded. "We'd love to. Thank you for asking us."

"We can go shopping for a gown for you when we get back home." Lily said to Petunia.

Once all the gifts were opened, everyone went upstairs, got dressed and then adjourned to the dining room for a full English breakfast. Harmony cleaned her plate and then held it out for more.

The rest of the day was spent outside in the snow having snowball fights, lounging around in the living room, eating snacks, or drinking Wassail.

Severus and Lily helped Harmony put together one of her puzzles. She did pretty well on her own as the pieces were fairly large, but occasionally got stuck and needed help.

The elves went all out for dinner with meat, fish and fowl, vegetables, three different kinds of potatoes and freshly baked bread placed on the table. A Christmas cake with a buttery brandy sauce ended the meal.

They returned home on the 28th. Severus was anxious to start researching his Anti-Cruciatus Potion and Lily had to start back at St. Mungo's the next morning

Lily and Tuney decided to go to Twilfit and Tattings that morning to buy a gown for Petunia for the New Year's Eve Ball while Severus watched Harmony. Timaeus and his family went with Lily and Petunia to purchase their formal clothes for the ball. He played with her and helped her with another one of her puzzles. She really seemed to enjoy putting them together and was getting really good at it.

Lily was back home by lunchtime. "You should see the gown Madam Twilfit designed for Tuney, Sev. She's going to look beautiful!"

"I'm sure she will," Severus replied. "I hope the Potters aren't going to be there, but they probably will be."

"I'm sure they will be too. I imagine the Malfoy's will be attending also."

"Yes, I'm sure most of the old pureblood families received an invitation."

"How many older families are there?"

"Well, the older ones are the Princes, Longbottom's, Malfoy's, Potters, Blacks, the Avery's, Mulciber's, and the Lestrange family. Some of the younger ones are the Downing's, Lupin's and the LeClair's. I'm sure none of the supporters of Riddle will be there as their sons are still wanted by the Aurors after invading Hogwarts last year."

On New Year's Eve, Hal and Rose flooed over to stay with Harmony while everybody else attended the Ministry Ball. Reg came with them as he had been staying with Hal and Rose since they got back from Witches Moon. Severus introduced him to Timaeus and his family.

"Nice to meet you all," Reg said. He was wearing his Merlin, First Class medal around his neck

Severus was dressed in navy blue dress robes and his Order of Merlin, First Class also hung around his neck. He helped Lily on with her new cloak and then drew his black wool coat on and the new gloves Lily had given him. They were meeting Tuney and Liam at the Ministry.

"We should be back a little before midnight," Lily told her parents.

"Take your time and don't worry about us," Hal said. "We'll be fine."

"Be good for grandpa and grandma, okay?" Severus said.

"Kay, Daddy," Harmony said.

After giving Harmony a kiss; they along with Reg, Timaeus and his family flooed to the Ministry. Petunia and Liam were waiting as they stepped out of the fireplace into the Atrium where the Ball was being held. Petunia wore a strapless flowing gown of pale champagne with a short train which accentuated her height and her long neck. She had her hair up in curls on the top of her head and wore elbow length white gloves and carries a small, ivory, clutch purse with matching ivory heels. Liam wore a black velvet dress robe. They greeted the Princes warmly

As soon as Lily and Severus stepped out of the Floo, an elf popped in to take their cloaks and then popped out again. The Atrium was crowded with people and tables loaded with all manner of food. Severus gave his invitation to the wizard standing by the Floo who announced, "Mr. Severus Snape, Order of Merlin First Class, Mrs. Lily Snape, and Mr. and Mrs. Liam Hollywell."

Severus flushed in embarrassment, but held his head high and offered Lily his arm.

"Sev!" He heard his mum call his name and saw Eileen and Robert coming over in his direction. Eileen was dressed in a sea mist green dress robe while Robert was dressed in expensive black linen and wearing his pin that indicated he was a master healer. Severus knew that Lily had turned it into a portal to the Dragon's Tale for him. Eileen greeted her uncle, aunt, and two cousins.

"Hi Mum," Severus said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"You three look so lovely tonight," Eileen said to Lily, Petunia, and Veronica who was wearing a rose colored dress robe that set off her blond hair.

"Thank you, Eileen," Petunia said modestly. "You do also."

Reg excused himself to find his family.

Severus spotted a familiar short, squat witch making her way toward him. She was dressed in a shocking pink dress robe and wore a small tiara in her short brown curls. She looked like nothing more than a large, pink toad.

"Mr. Snape, I'm surprised to find you here," she said sweetly. "I want you to know I and Cornelius were both opposed to awarding you that Order of Merlin for inventing a potion to help hideous, dangerous beasts that cannot be changed no matter how many potions you give them and then to make matters worse, building them a place near a village and a school so they'll have plenty of victims to attack!"

Miss Umbridge …" Severus began, attempting to hold on to his temper.

"And now you invent another potion that gives magic to people who don't deserve to have magic and never should …" She stopped talking abruptly as Petunia's fist plowed into her face.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 62**

**A/N: **_Time is going to be passing faster in this chapter. It will be longer due to the fact I have updated in awhile. Anyone who objects to Lucius being good, please stick to reading canon-compliant fiction in the future._

Umbridge crashed to the floor on her rather capacious bum. A thin trickle of blood seeped out of her nose as she looked up at Petunia with a shocked expression on her face. "How dare you strike me? I'm the Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge!"

"How dare you insult my brother-in-law and myself, you hag," Petunia hissed in reply.

Timaeus and Valerius helped her to her feet again. Her tiara hung crookedly in her face. Timaeus handed her his handkerchief. "You may want to tilt your head back a bit, Ms. Umbridge so blood doesn't drip on your robe."

Robert stepped forward and offered her his arm. "Why don't you let me escort you to the Ministry Infirmary and Healer Davis can heal you?"

Umbridge's reply was muffled by the application of Timaeus' handkerchief to her nose. As they disappeared down the corridor, Severus turned to Petunia. "Thanks, Tuney for defending me from that hag."

"You're welcome, Severus," Petunia replied. "Who is _she_ to decide who is to have magic? She sounds as if she could be in league with You-Know-Who."

"She's a power mad opportunist that's frustrated because she's stuck in a low-level position she can't get out of," Lily said. "And I'm glad you knocked that nasty bitch on her bum! Here, Tuney let me see your hand."

Petunia held out her hand which was already beginning to bruise and swell, to Lily who quickly healed it with an incantation and a tap of her wand.

Petunia looked at her hand and said, "I'll _definitely_ have to learn that spell."

"Shall we join the ball?" Severus asked offering Lily his arm.

Lily took his arm with a smile and they walked into the large room off the Atrium where an orchestra was playing and couples were dancing. Liam and Petunia followed as well as Timaeus, Veronica and their sons. Severus spotted Lucius and Narcissa talking with Orion and Walburga. Andromeda and Ted Tonks stood nearby talking with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Severus noticed Narcissa shooting glances back at her older sister as if she wanted to speak to her.

Robert walked into the room with Eileen. Before anybody could ask, he said, "Healer Davis gave Miss Umbridge a rather strong calming potion as she was still pretty wrought up about Petunia punching her. I believe she's a bit too calm now to leave the Infirmary for the rest of the evening."

"Good! What a bigoted bitch she is!" Seneca declared.

Timaeus tapped Severus' shoulder and nodded at a couple standing alone. They were both pale with long, white blond hair and blue eyes and both wearing bright, oddly patterned robes that could outshine even Dumbledore's. "Who are they Severus? I don't recall them at all."

"They are Xenophilius Lovegood and his wife, Lyrica. They live in Ottery St. Catchpole not far from the Weasley family. He publishes a magazine called The Quibbler that deals with a lot of oddities I guess is how I would describe it," Severus explained.

"He and Lyrica Bentsen as she was then were two years ahead of me in Ravenclaw," Liam added.

"Of course! I went to school with his grandfather whose name was Xanthus, I believe and he was also in Ravenclaw. As I recall he had the same white blond hair and blue eyes and what at the time was considered an unusual personality. I also believe it was he who actually started publishing this Quibbler. Perhaps, Liam, you could introduce me?"

"Certainly," Liam replied.

Liam and Timaeus walked over to the Lovegoods while Veronica took Petunia's arm. "I believe we have things of mutual interest to discuss, Petunia." She led her over to a sitting area where several other older witches and wizards were seated.

The orchestra began playing a waltz. "Would you like to dance, Lily?" Severus asked.

"Love to," she replied taking his arm as he led her out onto the floor.

"You are definitely the most beautiful woman here," Severus murmured as they danced. "Or at any time for that matter."

Lily blushed. "Why thank you, Sev."

He spotted James standing with Marlene, his parents, her family, and some of the other so-called 'light' families on the other side of the room. He hoped Potter would stay there and not attempt to dance with Lily or Umbridge wouldn't be the only one visiting the Ministry Infirmary tonight. They glared as Severus and Lily waltzed past them. Lily glared back at them and then complained, "You would think after you've invented the Wolfsbane Potion, the Children's Wolfsbane Potion, and the Magical Access Potion, founded the Romulus Foundation, and built the Werewolf sanctuary; those idiots would have figured out by now that you aren't a dark wizard."

"They know, but they don't care," Severus replied. "It's easier for them to believe a Slytherin can only do evil."

They saw Alice, Frank, and Augusta. They waved and Severus and Lily left the dance floor to visit with them.

"I'm looking forward to the groundbreaking of the new apartment complex," Augusta said. "The applications are coming in from all over the United Kingdom, but at the moment Nottingham Pines is at full capacity."

The groundbreaking ceremony was scheduled for January 9th, Severus'19th birthday. He nodded. "I know, but this new complex should be able to house 300 people."

"We've heard Alastor say that You-Know-Who only has a very small contingent of Werewolves left led by Fenrir Greyback," Frank said. "And I'd say most of it was due to the Romulus Foundation's helping the Werewolves."

"But we still have much work to do," Severus replied, nodding at Augusta. "We need to roll back all of those laws Umbridge passed, forbidding people with Lycanthropy almost any kind of employment."

"Speaking of which," Augusta chuckled. "Everybody was talking about your sister punching Umbridge and knocking her on her bum when we arrived," she said to Lily.

"Tuney's never been afraid to express her opinion," Lily joked.

"She punched Potter a year ago in the Leaky Cauldron for something he said and broke his nose," Severus said. "Pettigrew had to take him to St. Mungo's to get it healed."

Everybody enjoyed themselves, but Severus and his family left before midnight. He wanted to get home and celebrate the New Year with all his family. When they came through the floo at five minutes to midnight; he went into Harmony's bedroom and woke her up, carrying her into the living room so she could celebrate the New Year with them. Lily had Tita bring the bottle of champagne she had bought and glasses. She filled everybody's glass with it and gave Harmony a glass of milk.

"One, two …three!" Timaeus counted down.

"Happy New Year!" Everybody yelled.

They drank the champagne and Severus told Hal and Rose about Tuney punching Umbridge and they all laughed at Severus' description of Umbridge sitting on the floor on her arse with her tiara hanging in her face.

Lily took Petunia aside and asked, "What we're you and Veronica talking about all evening?"

"We are talking about starting a group to support people like me, Muggleborns, and others who are considered to be of less worth than pureblood wizards. We thought we would call it The Organization for Wizarding Equality. I'll head up the British branch while Veronica heads up the American branch of it. We're hoping to eventually have branches across Europe and the United States."

"That's a good name for it and it's something that's really needed especially since You-Know-Who is getting stronger, Tuney," Lily agreed. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Certainly," Petunia replied.

"Why don't you ask Sev if you can include your group under the Romulus Foundation? Your goals are the same – equality in the wizarding world."

"That's a good idea, Lily. I'll floo Severus sometime this week and talk with him about it."

Everyone retired to bed. As they were getting ready for bed, Lily told Severus a bit about what she and Petunia talked about. "I think it's great what she wants to do, but …" Lily frowned worriedly. "I'm afraid it will make her a target for You-Know-Who though," she confessed.

"I assume Petunia knows she might be a target just because she's taking the Magical Access Potion, but as we saw back in September; she keeps her head in a crisis and does exactly what she's supposed to do."

"That's true," Lily agreed as she settled into bed next to Severus.

The next morning they were up early because Timaeus and his family were leaving for home. They had a portkey to leave from the Ministry at ten o'clock. Tiberius and Audra were in their picture frames so they could say goodbye.

"What were you and Xenophilius Lovegood talking about last night?" Severus asked curiously at breakfast.

"He was telling me about some magical creature called a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, I think. I've never heard of it myself, but he said he and his wife were planning a trip to Sweden this summer because that's where it lives apparently. He wants to take some pictures of it and publish them in the Quibbler."

"A bit of an odd duck," Seneca commented as he finished off his breakfast. His brother had chosen to neither eat nor drink until he got home. Severus had provided Valerius with four vials of stomach soother and anti-nausea potions for the trip home.

"His grandfather was too," Timaeus recalled.

After breakfast Timaeus shrank their luggage and they flooed to the Ministry. Eileen and Robert, Hal and Rose, and Petunia and Liam were already there, waiting to see them off.

"Now, you have to promise to come back sometime this summer," Severus said.

"We'll have to let you know on that. I'll need to check our business and social calendars and see what might be scheduled," Timaeus said.

Everybody exchanged hugs and kisses. Harmony waved tearfully already missing them. They smiled, waved, and entered the Portkey Room.

Petunia spoke briefly to Severus about her group and how Lily had suggested it might fit in with the goals of the Romulus Foundation.

Severus nodded. "I think it's a good idea, Tuney. If you like I can have Reginald draw up all the legal paperwork and there's a large office in our suite you can have for your headquarters."

"That's awfully generous of you and I accept. However, once I get OWE up and running I will insist on paying rent."

"That's fine, Tuney."

They had returned to their normal schedule after the holidays. Lily took Harmony to daycare the next morning. Severus went back to college and began researching his thesis potion with the books he copied from Witches Moon. He knew it would take the better part of two years to invent the potion and then test it. In some ways it would be harder than the Wolfsbane Potion or Magical Access Potion, but he was looking forward to it with enthusiasm.

On January ninth Severus celebrated his 19th birthday and Romulus Foundation broke ground for the second shelter for people suffering from Lycanthropy. Severus had the honor of digging the first shovelful of dirt, followed by the rest of the board members while the Daily Prophet snapped pictures. Lily held a birthday party at the Golden Unicorn for him that evening.

Three weeks later was Lily's 19th birthday. Severus took her out for a private dinner at an expensive French restaurant and then she came home to a surprise party with family and friends.

The months flew by quickly and one day in April, Severus owled Lily that he would be late and asked if Rose could pick up Harmony and Hunter for him. Lily was curious as to the reason he was going to be late, but figured he had a good reason. Severus was smiling broadly as he stepped out of the floo. He pulled Lily up off the couch where she was reading to Harmony and swung her around.

Lily squealed. "Sev, what on earth …"

Harmony laughed and clapped. "Daddy's funny."

"I got an offer for an apprenticeship with none other than Nicolas Flamel!"

"Oh Sev! That's absolutely wonderful especially since it's a well known fact that he rarely takes apprentices!" Lily said and gave him a passionate kiss. She pulled him towards the fireplace. "Come on, we have to tell everyone …no wait! I'll have a celebratory dinner Saturday night and you can tell everybody then."

"At the Golden Unicorn?" Severus asked rather amused at, but loving all the fuss she was making.

"No, here," Lily replied, tapping her lip thoughtfully. "I'll talk with Tita and decide what to have and then I'll floo everyone."

"Okay, while you're doing that I'm going to play with my daughter," Severus said, swinging Harmony up into his arms. "Are we going to attend Reg's graduation party at Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, of course. I've already responded to their invitation."

Reg's graduation from Hogwarts was a week before Severus would graduate from the College of Potions. Reg had decided he wanted to work in Wizarding Child Services as a Child Protection Officer. Both he and Severus would be starting their Medi-wizard training in the fall at St. Mungo's as medical training was required of a CPO and was advisable for a Potion Master.

In spite of what looked to be a very busy summer again and a heavy schedule in the fall, Severus felt lighthearted.

"You know the Malfoy's will probably be at Reg's party," Severus remarked as they were getting ready for bed that evening. "Narcissa is Reg's cousin."

"That fine, Sev," Lily answered as she sat at her vanity, brushing her hair.

"Bellatrix of course won't be."

"Good thing too!" Lily said, putting down her brush and getting up. She slid into bed next to Severus. "I'd hex the bitch naked and then cast the Comburo Irrito hex on her."

"I think it would be better to leave her clothes on and watch her ripping them off in a frenzy," Severus chuckled.

Severus' celebratory dinner Saturday night featured prime rib, vegetables, breads and dessert and a fifteen year-old wine from the wine cellar of Witches Moon. Tiberius and Audra joined them for the celebration.

"What's the occasion for this celebration and delicious meal, Lily?" Hal asked.

"I'll let Sev tell you that as it's his news," Lily replied with a smile.

Eileen looked at Severus curiously, wondering what his news was.

"I'm going to be apprenticing under Nicholas Flamel and he sought me out and offered me the apprenticeship."

"Sev, congratulations!" Eileen said, giving him a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mum," he replied flushing.

"Congratulations, Sev," Robert said, shaking his hand. "That's quite an accomplishment."

"Nicholas Flamel, you say?" Hal asked. "It seems I read about him in one of the books you gave me …" He thought for a moment and then exclaimed, "Of course! He's the fellow who invented the Philosopher's Stone."

"And isn't he over six hundred years old?" Petunia asked. "Professor McGonagall mentioned him in one of our classes."

"Yes to both questions," Lily answered.

"I think it's time for a toast," Tiberius said from his frame.

"Indeed it is," Robert agreed. "Will everyone please stand and raise your glasses?"

Everyone stood and raised their glasses of wine. Harmony, copying the adults around her, raised her glass of milk.

"Uncommon achievers are different. In a doubting world, they believe. In a slow world, they run. In a weeping world, they laugh. In a quitting world, they persevere," Robert said. "To Severus for all he has done for the good of all the wizarding world."

"To Severus!" Everyone repeated then took a sip of their wine.

"Thanks everybody, but you know I didn't do any of this by myself. I had a lot of help and encouragement along the way from Lily, mum, Robert, Hal and Rose and good friends such as the Longbottom's and the Lupin's. I'm really grateful to all of you."

April melted into May. Severus and Lily put Harmony in her stroller and wheeled her around the Chelsea Psychic Gardens that was across the street from their home. Severus knew that although the literature handed out said it had been founded by apothecaries in 1673 so their apprentices could learn to grow medicinal plants and study their usage; he knew the apothecaries were wizards and potion masters. He wondered if he could talk to the current Gardener who was a descendant of the original Gardener, John Watts about obtaining cutting from some of the plants.

The third week in June, Severus, Lily, and Harmony along with Hal and Rose attended Reg's graduation. They sat in the front row beside the Black's, Orion, Walburga, and Sirius. Like his brother, Reg had received an invitation on his 17th birthday to join the Order of the Phoenix and had accepted. The graduation party commenced immediately on arriving at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had everything perfect for his Master Regulus.

During the party, Lucius asked to speak to Severus privately. Severus glanced over and saw Lily was talking to Sirius and nodded at Lucius. They went into parlor and Severus cast his _Muffliato_ _Spell_ so they couldn't be overheard. "What can I do for you, Lucius?"

Lucius cleared his throat awkwardly. As usual he was dressed elegantly and expensively in tailor made clothing and highly polished boots. "I wanted to apologize again for my treatment of you when we were ordered to invade Hogwarts by the Dark Lord …"

It was very unusual for Lucius to let himself be seen as anything but suave and in command of any given situation. Severus felt a bit sorry for him and replied, "Lucius, you've more than made up for that by being a spy for the Order. You've given Dumbledore a lot of good information that has enabled the Order to save many lives. I know it can't be fun answering to two masters, but you're doing an admirable job of it."

"Thank you, Severus," Lucius said nodding.

They returned to the party without anyone being the wiser to their absence.

Lily was laughing as they flooed home from the party. "What's so funny?" Severus asked.

"I was talking to Sirius and he was saying that Potter's been complaining to everybody that Marlene and his parents have been pressuring them about having a baby."

"I'm sure he's thrilled about that," Severus remarked and then chuckled. "I wonder if Dumbledore ever found anybody to brew a fertility potion for them."

"Who cares?" Lily said. "One less Potter bully is a good thing."

The next Saturday Severus graduated with full honors. His party was held at his mum's house on Spinner's End. He had a few days off before he reported to the Flamel's in Kent to start his apprenticeship. He was really excited, but happy to have a few days to spend with Lily and Harmony.

Eileen had received an international owl with a message from Timaeus saying he and his family would be in England the second week in August and would stay for two weeks.

"Unca Tim," Harmony said, clapping her hands. "Aunty Ronnie, Val, and Senca."

"Yes, darling," Eileen said with a smile.

Petunia and Liam celebrated their first wedding anniversary on July 1st and traveled to Paris again for a second honeymoon, staying for a weekend at Severus and Lily's home there.

Frank, Alice, and Sirius would be starting their second year at the Auror Academy the last week in August. This year they would be getting a bit of field experience along with their classes.

Timaeus and his family arrived the second week in August. They waited until the next day before flooing to the Dragon's Tale in order to give Valerius a day to recover from traveling by port key which did not agree with him. Severus was gone to Flamel Manor in Kent during the day, but returned to Witches Moon in the late afternoon. It was beautiful there in the summer and they had picnics by the small lake in the summer and explored the property on weekends. Timaeus spent a lot of time visiting with Tiberius and Audra.

"We should teach Harmony how to swim," Lily suggested.

"She isn't ever going to be down here unless we're with her so I think we can wait until she's a bit older," Severus replied. They did walk with her to the edge of the lake so she could see the ducks and swans.

After two weeks at Witches Moon, they returned home to bid the Princes farewell again. They would be returning at Christmas time.

Severus was working full time on his Anti-Cruciatus Potion when he wasn't at the Flamel's. Lily sometimes had to go and pull him out of his lab, making sure he was eating and getting enough sleep. Lily would be starting her second year as a pediatric healer-in-training as would Remus training as the first werewolf healer. Both Severus and Reg would be starting their medi-wizard training. Severus figured it wouldn't take more than a year for him to complete because he was able to skip the potions and herbology parts of it, but he did need to learn all the proper diagnostic spells.

They were all incredibly busy once school started and barely had time to do anything that didn't involve studying or research although they did take time out at the end of September to celebrate Harmony's adoption day. As promised Hal and Rose bought her a tricycle as a present.

Harmony's eyes widened when she saw the tricycle and she squealed in excitement. She looked up at her parents and asked, "Can I ride it?"

"May I ride it and yes, you may," Severus corrected her gently. He took the trike outside and Harmony climbed on. Her feet had no problem reaching the pedals and she pedaled up the street enthusiastically with Severus jogging along beside her. Lily, her parents, Eileen and Robert, and Petunia and Liam stood outside watching her.

In October, Petunia found out she was pregnant and due in June. She was seeing an obstetrical healer rather than a Muggle obstetrician. The obstetrician had visited with Severus about what the Magical Access Potion contained and afterwards cleared Petunia to continue taking it during her pregnancy. Healer Clarke also prescribed the potion for morning sickness that Severus had invented as well as vitamin potions.

Hal and Rose were thrilled about their first grandchild and wondered if the baby would be magical.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

In November, Lily missed her period and then woke up two mornings in a row feeling so nauseous that she had to summon an anti-nausea potion from the bathroom before she could even get out of bed. She wondered if she could be pregnant and decided to stop at a Muggle chemist after she was done at St. Mungo's and purchase one of those pregnancy test kits that were easily available.

Lily had Tita watch Harmony while she did the test. She carefully read the instructions and performed the test. After the allotted wait, she checked the results, and it clearly indicated that she was pregnant. She knew she hadn't forgotten to take the birth control potion and pulled open the drawer where they kept the vials, counting them carefully. There were an uneven number of vials left which meant that Severus between his apprentices training, his inventing his Anti-Cruciatus Potion, and his medi-wizard training, had forgotten to take the birth control potion.

Lily went downstairs and waited for Severus to come through the floo. She wondered if she should wait for a healer to confirm her pregnancy before she broke the news. She could fire call Healer Clarke right now and make an appointment for tomorrow. She decided to do that just to be on the safe side. Healer Clarke's secretary quickly made Lily an appointment for the morning.

Lily woke up the next morning feeling very nauseated and hoped it wasn't going to be an everyday thing, but after drinking the anti-nausea potion she got out of bed and got ready for class.

Severus looked up from the Daily Prophet as she came into the room and sat down. She could feel his eyes lingering on her.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, Sev. I'm just looking forward to the weekend," she replied with a smile.

Severus nodded. "I hear you."

After dropping off Harmony at daycare, she stopped by Eileen's office before she saw Healer Clarke and asked if she could pick up Harmony and take her over to Spinner's End for the night. Eileen agreed. They were always happy to their granddaughter spend the night.

Healer Clarke quickly confirmed Lily's pregnancy and prescribed the same potions as she had for Petunia and made an appointment for her to come back in three weeks. She told her that the baby was due at the end of July. Lily worried all day how Severus might react to the news that he was going to be a father. They hadn't really talked seriously when they should have children although they both wanted a family. She also wondered how Harmony would react to the new baby.

When Severus stepped out of the floo in the late afternoon, he saw Lily seated on the couch, but didn't see Harmony. "Where's Harmony?" He asked looking about. She usually ran over to the fireplace and waited when she heard the floo sound.

"She's staying overnight at your mum's," Lily replied. "Sev, I need to tell you something,"

"What's wrong?" Severus asked sitting down besides her, suddenly feeling more than a bit alarmed.

Lily took a deep breath. "Sev, I found out I'm pregnant today."


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer:** All previous disclaimers apply.

**A/N:** _The figures I used for the size of the wizarding community in Britain were obtained from Mugglenet and a thread on their forum entitled: Estimating the Wizarding Population._ _Since there are only two main wizarding centers to shop at, I figured magical people from all over Britain shop either or both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. _

**A/N**_: I decided to change the baby's name from Harland Severus Tiberius to Harland Severus Prince. It flows much smoother than the other name does.  
_

**Chapter 63**

Severus' eyes widened for a moment at Lily's announcement, but then he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Lily, that's fantastic!" He got suddenly serious. "Are you okay and the baby?"

"Healer Clarke say we're both fine," Lily assured him. "I know we were going to wait until I was almost done with my training …"

Severus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. When we have children has never mattered to me and thinking back now I'm sure I forgot to take the birth control potion at least once."

"Then you really don't mind, Sev?"

"Mind? No, I'm thrilled! The birth of any wizarding child is always a sacred event and cause for joy and celebration. When are you due?"

Healer Clarke says I'm due on July 31st." Lily leaned against him and he put his arm around her. She laughed suddenly. "And you did forget the birth control potion on at least one occasion, but it could have easily been me that forgot it too. We've both been so busy."

"When do you want to tell Harmony she's going to be a big sister? I wonder if she'll be able to understand what were telling her."

"I think she'll understand; she is four now." They had celebrated Harmony's birthday two weeks ago with a movie at the theater and a party afterwards. All her friends from daycare had attended and had a good time.

"I just hope she doesn't ask where the baby is right now and how it got where it is," Severus said with a shudder.

Lily laughed again. Sometimes she was amazed at Severus being embarrassed at any mention of sex. She recalled how embarrassed he'd been when Eileen and her parents had had 'the talk" with them when they were fourteen. He certainly wasn't when they were alone though. "Well, maybe we should look through those books we were given when we completed that parenting course. Maybe one of those will have a good suggestion as to the best way to handle something like this," she suggested.

"Good idea. We'll do it after we get back home."

"Back home? Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go out and celebrate the impending arrival of our newest family member," Severus replied. "Go change into your fanciest dress and we'll be off."

Severus quickly changed and waited for Lily downstairs. She came down wearing a dress she'd recently bought at Harrods. It was a sea mist blue color that set off her red hair. Her heels of course matched her dress.

Severus pointed at her heels. "Should you be wearing those?"

"I'm fine, Sev. When I'm eight or nine months along I won't be wearing them, but right now there's no harm," Lily replied giving him a kiss on his cheek. She was amused by the fact he was worried about such a small thing.

"Okay, I guess I worry too much," Severus admitted with a grin.

"You worry about me and that's important to me," Lily assured him.

They went to a Muggle restaurant in London. It was Italian and the food was excellent. Severus had wine with his meal, but Lily had ginger ale. The restaurant had a small orchestra so Severus and Lily had one dance. When they returned home, they got out the parenting books they had used in the classes they'd taken from WCS.

"It says in this one we need to help Harmony understand how great it would be to have a sibling by stressing she's going to be a big sister and teaching how to care and treat the new baby, Lily said.

"This one suggests taking her to the healer with you so she can see the baby's as it develops," Severus said. He read on. "Here's a good suggestion. When the baby's born, we buy a gift for Harmony and tell her it's a gift to her from her new sibling."

"And here's another suggestion that we let her help decorate the nursery. I think she would love to do that."

"This book advises not saying anything until the second trimester," Severus pointed out. "I guess that's in case something happens and she might feel sad or even guilty maybe. So we should probably wait until February before we say anything."

"Mine does to and it's probably a good idea," Lily agreed.

"I know mum will be thrilled and your parents will be thrilled to have two grandchildren arriving within a month of one another."

"Why don't we wait until February and announce it then after we tell Harmony?"

"Okay," Severus agreed.

The next morning Severus and Lily got a fire call from Frank and Alice that they were expecting too. In fact Alice's due date was the day before Lily's.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

The building of the new werewolf refuge continued on schedule and was to be called 'The Haven'. Augusta, Hal and Liam's dad took turns in the offices of the Romulus Foundation, taking housing applications.

'I'm happy these families will be able to move in by May. The dedication is once again scheduled for parent's week at Hogwarts," Augusta said.

"I was glad to hear that Dumbledore has finally broken down the Ministry about the children who suffer from Lycanthropy attending Hogwarts," Leigh Hollywell said. "There's no reason on earth they can't. Madam Pomfrey can monitor them, administer the potion and they can easily floo home to transform."

"Fudge, Umbridge, and their minions raised a major rumpus of course, but the Wizengamot overruled them and gave their permission for the children to start this coming September," Augusta said. "In the meantime, the Ministry will pay for tutors to get the children up to where they should be for their ages."

"Fudge and Umbridge should realize that by disenfranchising the people with Lycanthropy; they're only playing right into Riddle's hands," Hal remarked. "But I gather from what Lily and Sev have said; neither of them is too bright."

"That's certainly true," Augusta agreed.

"Now we need to start getting some of those employment laws against Lycanthropy repealed," Leigh said.

"We can start a petition drive," Hal suggested. "We do it all the time in the Muggle world. We can place petitions in the stores of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley to repeal all the existing employment laws that discriminate against Lycanthropes, asking people to sign them. We set a goal for a certain amount of signatures and when we reach that goal, we'll turn them over to Dumbledore who can give them to the Wizengamot."

"That's a really good idea, Hal," Augusta said. "If you can make up the forms; I can deliver them to the stores in Hogsmeade. I'm going to be at Nottingham Pines the day after tomorrow for my monthly meeting with the residents."

"I'll get them done tonight and owl them to you tomorrow," Hal promised.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

December came in with icy cold weather. They once again spent the Christmas holidays with Timaeus and his family at Witches Moon. Severus and Lily celebrated their third anniversary again at the Dragon's Tale.

They spent New Year's Eve at home rather than going to the Ministry Ball. They didn't want to risk a run-in with either Fudge or Umbridge since Hal's idea for a petition drive to repeal the employment laws had paid off with some 18,000 signatures and given that the entire British Wizarding community was estimated at 30,000 give or take, it was considered quite a success.

When Dumbledore presented the Wizengamot with the signed petitions, he reported back that they were shocked to see how many people agreed with repealing the employment laws and from some of the comments made on the petition, most were in favor of repealing all werewolf laws. The Wizengamot was at this time was debating repealing some of the most discriminatory laws.

Remus was happy that something was finally being done to help the people suffering from Lycanthropy better their lives and jobs would certainly help with that. He was tutoring some of the older children who would be attending Hogwarts in September in Defense while Severus and Lily had volunteered to tutor them in Potions and Charms and Alice in Herbology. Professor Sinistra had agreed to come over and tutor the older children in Astronomy. Even though Minerva was conducting classes for the people taking the Magical Access Potion, she still found time to tutor the older children in Transfiguration too. When she couldn't do it, Dumbledore came in her place.

"Somebody will need to tutor the children who will be going into their third year in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Severus said at breakfast one morning. He thought for a moment. "Maybe I can talk Lucius and Narcissa into to doing it as Lucius is anxious to rehabilitate the Malfoy image. Oh! Lucius sent me an owl the other day, telling me Narcissa is pregnant and due in early June."

"I'm happy for them and I hope everything goes alright with the birth," Lily said. "Adam Wilkes took Arithmancy and Ancient ruins with us. Maybe, it would be better to ask him. I mean Lucius probably has enough on his plate spying for the Order and Narcissa being pregnant."

"I hadn't thought of that, but you're right. I think Dumbledore is still in contact with Wilkes and I'll pass along the suggestion to him and he can ask Wilkes."

In February when Lily was past her first trimester, they told Harmony about the new baby.

Harmony's eyes widened at the news. "A baby? Sally's mummy had a baby and her mummy brought it to school and showed us."

"Well, maybe mummy will do the same thing after the baby arrives," Severus said.

"In the meantime, Harmony I can use your help decorating the baby's nursery," Lily said.

"And when mummy goes to see the healer this month, you can come with us and maybe the healer will be able to show you the baby."

Harmony's brows knitted together. "Where is the baby right now, Daddy?"

Lily patted her abdomen. "Right now the baby's inside here, but its so small, it can't live on its own outside of me." She smiled suddenly as something occurred to her. "Sev, I wonder if we can use that spell I invented to show Harmony the baby?"

"We can try it if you'll refresh me on the spell and incantation," Severus replied.

"You tap my breastbone first and say, Totus Penetralis Corpus Oriri and then tap me a second time in the same place."

Lily stretched out on the couch and Severus tapped her breastbone and said, _Totus Penetralis Corpus Oriri_."

Above Lily her internal body appeared. Harmony gasped as she saw it. Severus looked carefully at the image and to his thrill was able to spot the tiny fetus in Lily's uterus. He picked up Harmony and pointed. "See right there? That's your baby brother or sister."

Harmony giggled and said, "Daddy, the baby's smaller than my dolly."

"Quite a bit," Severus agreed.

"I wish I could see what it looks like," Lily said wistfully.

"Muggles do have advantage in being able to have a film of it," Severus said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harmony asked.

"Well, right now the baby's too small to be able to know for sure, but in another couple of months we probably will know whether mummy having a little brother or sister."

"Can I tell everybody at school tomorrow?" Harmony asked excitedly.

"You certainly can," Severus replied. He tapped Lily again and said, "_Totus Penetralis Corpus Tectum_," and then tapped her again and the image disappeared.

"Daddy, will you help me with my puzzle?" Harmony asked. They had gotten her a couple more puzzles for Christmas that were a bit harder than the ones they had bought her last year.

"Okay, bring it out here and I'll help you with it."

Lily meanwhile had decided to invite their families over for dinner the next evening and they would make the announcement then.

Everyone was thrilled at the news that Severus and Lily were expecting.

"I wondered why you didn't have any wine at Christmas," Eileen said.

"I thought you looked a bit peaky some mornings too," Rose added.

"Congratulations," Robert said. "Eileen and I are looking forward to being grandparents."

"It will be great to have two grandchildren a month apart," Hal said.

"Now we can discuss our pregnancies," Petunia said. "It will be nice to have someone else who's going through the same thing as I am."

"Have you informed Timaeus, Veronica, Valerius and Seneca?" Eileen asked.

Severus shook his head. "Not yet. I plan to stop in Diagon Alley tomorrow and send off the news by international owl mail."

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

February melted into March and March into April. Severus took Harmony's tricycle outside to their rooftop terrace and let her ride it around. He sat down next to Lily on the wicker chaise they had just brought back outside and watched as Harmony pedaled enthusiastically around and around the terrace.

"In another year she'll probably be big enough for a small two wheeled bike," he remarked.

Lily nodded. "I know; she's growing so fast and I'm sure dad already has his eye on the proper bicycle for her."

Harmony stopped her tricycle, got off it and ran over to Lily. She put her hand on Lily's stomach and asked, "Mummy, what's the baby doing now?" She had been going with Lily to her appointments with Healer Clarke and on the last visit they had definitely been able to tell the baby was a boy. He had never been turned the right way on previous visits.

Lily was going into her sixth month laughed and replied, "I think he must be sleeping finally."

"He sure kicked the hell out of me last night," Severus joked and then laughed. "I'm surprised I don't have bruises on my ribs this morning."

Lily elbowed him and said, "He doesn't kick that hard, Sev."

"I know; I was kidding," Severus replied.

"What are we naming him?" Harmony asked. She'd been insistent on giving him a name every since they'd found out his sex.

"Well, mummy and I thought Harland after your grandpa Evans, but we'll call him Harry for short."

"Harry," Harmony nodded. She solemnly laid her head on Lily's stomach and called, "Hello, Harry."

"His middle name will be Severus after daddy and his third name will be Prince after great-grandpa and great-grandma Prince," Lily explained.

"Like me," Harmony proclaimed. "I'm Harmony Rose Eileen."

"Exactly," Severus agreed.

"Will he be magic like me?"

"We think so," Lily answered. In fact the Healer Clarke had told them Harry's core was more advanced than average.

The floo sounded and Severus went downstairs to see who it was. It was Paul. He had owled Severus, saying he was going to be home for Easter break and could he come and visit. Severus had given him permission. Being an only child, Severus considered Reg and Paul his younger brothers. "Hi Paul, come on through."

Paul stepped out of the floo, getting rid of the ashes with his wand before he did. "Hi Sev, thanks for letting me come over." Paul had gotten taller and didn't look so much like a cherub anymore.

"No problem, Paul," Severus replied. "How's your family?"

"Great! Jilly's going to be starting at Hogwarts in September. She just received her letter on her birthday last week. I think Tessa's really going to miss her though."

Severus heard Lily and Harmony coming down the stairs and then Harmony ran into the room.

"Wow! Is that Harmony? She's grown so much I almost didn't recognize her."

"Yes, she's a little girl now rather than a toddler," Severus replied with a smile.

Lily walked into the room and smiled at Paul's surprised expression. "I've grown too," she joked. "But outwards rather than upwards."

Lily called Tita and asked that tea and snacks be brought to the living room. Tita was back quickly, carrying a large tray holding a teapot, cups and saucers, and a plate of freshly made crumpets with butter and jam.

"Thank you, Tita," Lily said taking the tray from her and setting it down on the coffee table.

"So how have things been at Hogwarts?" Severus asked.

"Pretty good really," Paul answered as he added butter and jam to his crumpet. "There are a few of the younger kids from known Riddle supporting families, but Slughorn's taken them under his wing, hoping to keep them from becoming future Death Eaters." He sighed. "I sure do miss you and Reg though."

"I'm taking some Medi-wizard classes with him so I'll tell him you said hi."

"Thanks. The headmaster seems to be making more of an effort to include Slytherin House in things; he's even openly commended us for having a high academic standing on a couple of occasions."

"I wasn't sure he'd continue with his plan to unify the houses, but I'm happy he's continuing the effort," Lily remarked.

"Slughorn's determined that no more Death Eaters are coming out of Slytherin." Paul sighed. "But there still are stories about the 'great Marauders' floating about. Those seventh year Gryffindors who followed Potter are still singing their praises and acting like ars ... a morons."

"I'm guessing they're all stories about how clever, noble and brave they were while at Hogwarts rather than what dunderheads they were," Severus commented.

"You got it," Paul said. He sighed. "The professors are already talking about OWL's and increasing our assignments in preparation for next year."

"I remember," Lily laughed.

"If you need any help studying for your OWL's, let me know," Severus added.

After a couple of hours, Paul returned home. "I sure as hell hope Dumbledore doesn't invite those idiots to join the Order," Severus remarked as soon as Paul had gone. "All we need is more dunderheads like Potter."

"I was thinking the same thing, Sev."

They had just finished eating dinner when the floo sounded and Dumbledore's Phoenix Patronus flew out. "There is a special, emergency meeting tonight at seven o'clock in my office," it announced in Dumbledore's voice.

Severus frowned and looked at his watch. "It's 6:30 now. I don't know if we can find a babysitter for Harmony on such short notice, but of course he never thinks of that. Mum and Robert had plans to go to dinner and a movie tonight I know."

"I'll floo mum and dad," Lily said, getting up. "Maybe they'll be able to watch Harmony for a couple of hours."

Fortunately Lily's parents did not have any plans for the evening and flooed over within fifteen minutes. Severus and Lily said goodbye to Harmony and stepped into the floo and Severus called, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts." He threw down the green powder. Severus took out his wand and removed the ash from them before they stepped out of the fireplace into Dumbledore's office. Instead of seeing the Order members milling about, they saw only Alice and Frank and the Potters. Marlene smirked, showing off her prominent belly.

"What's going on?" Severus asked. He noticed a Pensieve sitting on Dumbledore's desk.

"If you and Lily will sit down, Severus; I will explain," Albus said, indicating the two empty chairs next to Alice and Frank who looked just as mystified as Severus and Lily. It was obvious Dumbledore had something to tell them so Severus and Lily sat down resignedly. Whatever it was, it was probably not good news.

"This spring Professor Spragg, our long-time Divination professor told me she was retiring at the end of this year. I received only a few applications, but the first one I interviewed was the great-great granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney. She was staying at the Hogs Head and I went there yesterday to see her. I really didn't think she had inherited Cassandra's gift and I was about to leave when she suddenly fell into a trance." He took a vial filled with what looked like a grayish liquid and poured it into the Pensieve. "I'm going to do this a bit differently rather than the usual way we view memories." He waved his wand over the Pensieve and a small version of Sybill Trelawney rose up. She was slight, draped in many spangled shawls, and wearing an overload of gaudy bangles and rings. Her hair was long and frizzy. She wore big, round glasses that magnified her eyes and spoke in a misty sounding voice:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_ *****

The figure of Sybill Trelawney sank slowly back into the Pensieve.

Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. This is what the big emergency meeting was about – some lunatic prophecy?

"I have hired Sybill to keep her safe from Tom, but the prophecy was overheard, I fear."

"By whom?" Marlene asked fearfully.

"By a spy for Tom, I suspect," Albus answered. "Sybill had just begun speaking the prophecy when I heard a noise outside the room. I opened the door, but just as I did, the individual apparated. I asked Aberforth if he'd seen anyone go upstairs, but he said he'd been busy breaking up a fight and hadn't noticed. I don't have any idea how much of the prophecy they overheard either."

"What does this have to do with us?" Frank asked while Alice sat with her arms crossed. "Yes, I'm due on the 30th anyway."

"Your baby may be late and arrive on the 31st, Alice," Albus pointed out. "Also all your babies are boys …"

Severus interrupted him. "Lily and I don't know what we're having. We decided we didn't want to know in advance," he lied smoothly. He had the real information hidden securely behind his shield in case Dumbledore attempted to use Legilimency on him.

"Our baby is definitely a boy and we've already decided to name him James Charles Potter Jr." Marlene crowed.

"Well, there's a 50/50 chance you will have a boy so that's why I included you," Albus replied to Severus' statement

"What exactly do you expect us to do?" Lily asked.

"I am strongly suggesting you go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. The Order has several safe houses you can stay at."

"Our house is already under the Fidelius Charm besides being heavily warded," Severus said. "And even if there was a chance of Riddle breaching it; we have access to an even more secure place so no thanks."

"The same goes for us," Frank said. "Meadowview Manor is already under the Fidelius and is heavily warded too. In fact, I recently asked Alastor to check the wards to see if he could see any weak spots. He found two and strengthened them."

"That means we're staying put where we are," Alice added.

"I don't know anything about the wards at the manor," James admitted. "My dad has always taken care of that. If we go into hiding, my parents have to come with us."

"Of course," Albus agreed. "And of course I would be your Secret Keeper."

"Well Albus, I'm going to talk to my dad about this and see what he says."

"That's fine, James, but the sooner you go into hiding, the better."

"I'll be just a minute," Severus said to Lily after James and Marlene left.

"I'll visit with Frank and Alice outside," Lily replied.

Severus cast the _Muffliato Spell_ as soon as Lily and the Longbottoms left the room. "Does Lucius know anything about this spy?"

Albus shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Apparently he reports to Tom privately. He has no idea who he might be. That's not the worst of it either. I didn't say anything because I didn't want an eruption from James, demanding to know who our spy was, but Lucius also told me we have a spy in the Order."

"So Riddle probably already knows about the pregnancies …"

"And if he heard even the first part of the prophecy, he'll be able to put it together who he should target."

"Well, I don't believe in prophecies; they can be interpreted to fit any situation."

"Well, I hope Tom's interpretation of this prophecy doesn't lead to tragedy, Severus," Albus replied sorrowfully.

"It won't," Severus replied, casting the counter for the _Muffliato_. He stepped outside the office and closed the door. He cast another _Muffliato_ and said to Lily, Frank and Alice. "What do you think?"

"I think it the biggest bunch of dragon dung I've ever heard in my life!" Alice snorted.

"I think Dumbledore's secretly hoping that the Potter's will have this miracle baby," Lily snapped. "And that's fine with me."

"How can anybody as smart as Dumbledore believe somebody who sits in the Hogs Head with a bottle of sherry and tells fortunes for a Sickle all day long?" Frank asked. "When Albus tells Alastor about this; he'll be laughing so hard, he'll probably be rolling on the floor!"

They decided to walk to Hogsmeade and floo home from the Three Broomsticks. They didn't get to see a lot of each other due to their busy careers. By the time they got home, Harmony was in bed and asleep.

"So what was this emergency meeting about?" Hal asked.

Severus snorted and Lily relayed what Dumbledore had told them. "As Frank said; I can't believe anybody's who supposed to be as smart as Dumbledore believes this twaddle."

"Even if we don't believe it, it doesn't mean Riddle won't," Severus said. "It might not hurt to be more alert for awhile just in case."

"I agree," Hal said. "I'll fill your mum and Robert in on it when I see them tomorrow."

After Hal and Rose had left, Severus and Lily checked on Harmony, kissed her goodnight and got ready for bed. "Did I tell you I saw Tuney yesterday at St. Mungo's?"

"No. How's she doing?"

"She's fine and she told me that she and Liam found out they're going to have a girl. They're going to name her Briony Margaret Rose. Margaret is after Liam's mum."

"In other words, Tuney is going to stick with the flower first name tradition."

"It is _tradition_ in mum's family to name the girls after flowers," Lily pointed out.

Severus nodded. "As its tradition in the Prince family to give everybody Roman names even the house elves."

"Exactly," Lily said getting into bed. "Tuney says they've been really busy at OWE with discrimination suit being filed by people taking the Magical Access Potion against the Ministry because they won't hire them, claiming that their magic won't last. She thinks Dumbridge and Fudge are behind it."

"It wouldn't surprise me a bit to find they were. Dunderheads!"

**Page ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Break**

Voldemort sat back in his throne like chair with Nagini wrapped around the top of it with her head resting on his shoulder. "Tell me again," he ordered the spy in front of him who was on his knees with his head bowed.

"My Lord, as I said before I only heard part of it before I was discovered by Dumbledore and forced to apparate in order not to be discovered. Trelawney said: _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..."__*****_

_"Hmm …_and you say there's three pregnant witches in the Order right now?"

"Yes, My Lord. Lily Snape, Marlene Potter, and Alice Longbottom. I will be able to find out more about them at the next meeting."

"You did well," Voldemort complimented him as he drew his wand.

"Thank you, My Lord."

_"Crucio__!" _

The spy rolled around on the floor, screaming for mercy.

"You were foolish to allow Dumbledore to discover you were listening!" Voldemort yelled.

"Please Master, mercy! I was never strong in Charms and my Disillusionment Charm wore off before I heard the entire prophecy!"

"You are fortunate that Lord Voldemort is so forgiving. Go now and don't return until you have something worthwhile to tell me!"

"Yes, My Lord," the spy said stumbling to his feet. "Thank you, My Lord!" He made for the door and outside.

"An interesting dilemma, is it not, Nagini?" Voldemort asked.

_Thank you for reading my story! Reviews are always appreciated._

***_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, J.K. Rowling, Arthur A. Levine Books, 2003, page 841._**


End file.
